


L'Appel de Londres

by Leenaren



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, M/M, Politics, Resistance, Romance
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:08:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 25
Words: 163,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25208236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leenaren/pseuds/Leenaren
Summary: 2 mai 1998. Le Ministère est tombé. Voldemort étend son pouvoir sur l'Angleterre et sur l'Europe. L'Ordre n'est plus, nombreux sont les morts, les survivants se retrouvent éparpillés, traqués... Commence alors une lutte acharnée pour retrouver la liberté, retrouver son pays, mais aussi se retrouver, ensemble.- Nombre de chapitres approximatif.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Luna Lovegood/Charlie Weasley
Comments: 6
Kudos: 23





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Re-post de ff.net

21 janvier 1999

New York

États-Unis d’Amérique

Dans les rues, les passants se pressaient. Au-dessus de leurs têtes, la neige tombait, épaisse, continue, comme de coutume à cette période de l’année, à cet endroit du globe. Les enseignes tapageuses de Times Square contrastaient avec la blancheur qui avait envahi la ville depuis plusieurs jours déjà, couleurs vives et agressives pour l’œil non-habitué. Le vent s’engouffrait sous les manteaux, dans les blousons, laissant une impression mordante sur la peau des individus qui osaient encore être dehors à cette heure-ci : la tempête avait été annoncée depuis quelques jours déjà, confirmée tout au long de la journée par les services météo et l’information relayée par les médias. Les habitants étaient fortement invités à se confiner chez eux et à ne pas sortir avant la levée de l’alerte.

Ce qui n’empêchait en rien certains téméraires – fous ? – de braver cette neige de plus en plus abondante, par choix ou par nécessité. Comme c’était le cas pour cet homme, grand, emmitouflé dans une parka deux fois trop grande pour lui. Tête basse, un bonnet de laine enfoncé sur le crâne et la capuche du vêtement bien rabaissée sur sa tête, il traversa vivement l’avenue, vérifiant d’un coup œil rapide qu’aucune voiture imprudente n’arrivait, et continua sa route d’un pas ferme sur le trottoir rendu glissant par le givre. Ignorant les adolescents qui manquèrent de le bousculer en courant se réfugier, il allongea le pas, peu désireux de traîner davantage alors que les lampadaires s’allumaient et que la force du vent augmentait petit à petit. Quelques centaines de mètres plus loin, près d’un sans-abri tentant désespérément de s’abriter sous un porche, couvertures et cartons le protégeant vainement de la tempête maintenant bien en place, il bifurqua sur sa droite, dans une ruelle perpendiculaire à l’avenue principale. Plus personne autour. Relativement protégé du vent, l’homme releva un peu le nez tout en chassant la neige qui s’était accumulée sur sa tête pendant sa marche, puis vérifia par-dessus son épaule s’il était suivi, main crispée sur sa baguette cachée à l’intérieur de la parka. Il maudit quelques instants le froid mordant et la nécessité de ne pas fermer le vêtement protecteur pour avoir à portée son précieux objet avant de rapidement se souvenir que, même ici, il n’était pas en sûreté. Un sourire ironique traversa son visage pâle à ce constat : même les océans et la Terre entière ne pourraient les protéger, alors sa baguette cachée sous ces couches de vêtements… Mais il fallait tenir le pari. Après tout, il s’était déjà sorti de bien pire depuis un an, alors il pourrait bien parcourir les derniers mètres sans qu’un Mangemort ne lui tombe sur le dos.

En tout cas, il l’espérait.

Bien plus loin dans la ruelle étroite et sombre, encombrée par les déchets et la neige, il s’arrêta. Regarder loin devant, regarder loin derrière. Lancer de sous son manteau un discret sortilège de détection et constater avec un soulagement relatif qu’il n’y a aucune présence humaine à proximité. Puis sortir sa baguette, la main glacée, et la pointer vers le mur.

— Aperio.

Un faible déclic se fit entendre à travers ce qui semblait être un mur de béton et de fer, inaudible dans le vent de la tempête sauf aux oreilles exercées du sorcier. Sous ses yeux bleus, la paroi sembla trembler, se flouter puis se stabiliser avant qu’il ne marche au-travers, débouchant sur un couloir, tout aussi sombre et étroit que la ruelle qu’il venait de quitter – le couloir ayant toutefois l’avantage de ne pas être enneigé ni soumis à la tempête. Derrière lui, le mur retrouva sa consistance solide, et il se permit de se détendre un peu. Ici, il serait en sécurité. Le couloir ne devait pas faire un mètre de large, à la fois rassurant et angoissant par son étroitesse. Les murs délabrés, où les anciennes briques rouges étaient apparentes, empêchaient tout individu de s’y dissimuler, même par un sort quelconque ou une cape d’invisibilité. Aucune porte, aucun renfoncement, uniquement ces murs droits qui conduisaient à un escalier en colimaçon, une dizaine de mètres plus loin. D’un fer presque rouillé, il donnait l’impression d’être sur le point de se disloquer, disparaissant dans le plafond du couloir. Enfin à l’abri, le sorcier retira sa capuche puis libéra ses cheveux roux de son bonnet de laine tout en parcourant les mètres qui le séparaient de l’escalier. Je devrais les couper, se dit-il en sentant qu’ils lui tombaient sur les oreilles. Il grimaça. Comme si la longueur de ses cheveux était un sujet de préoccupation majeur ! D’un mouvement rapide, il passa la main sur ses vêtements pour se débarrasser de la neige qui s’y était accumulée, puis entama la montée. Au bout de quelques secondes, il disparut du couloir. L’escalier montait sans discontinuer sur plusieurs étages, coincé dans une gaine de briques et de béton où étaient fixées les marches de métal. C’était le seul moyen d’accès pour leur cache, et il se félicitait d’avoir obtenu tel refuge auprès des quelques résistants avec lesquels il avait pu entrer en contact pendant leur fuite. Si une personne malintentionnée s’aventurait dans le couloir ou dans les escaliers, les sortilèges et runes de protection intégrés aux murs et aux marches s’enclencheraient. Le rouquin déglutit en grimpant deux à deux les dernières marches : il n’osait imaginer la sensation d’écrasement que procurerait la gaine en se resserrant sur sa proie indésirable. Une mort peu enviable.

L’escalier déboucha sur un palier, un petit rectangle d’environ deux mètres de côté seulement, où se distinguait une porte en métal, rougie par la crasse et par la rouille. Il s’y avança, bonnet et baguette en main puis en pointa le bout sur la serrure. Du bout des lèvres, il prononça le mot de passe qui avait été défini dès leur « emménagement ». Deux coups résonnèrent, comme frappés sur la porte, puis le système de verrouillage magique se défit et la porte coulissa sur le côté. Soulagé d’enfin être rentré, il s’engouffra dans l’appartement, soupira de bien-être en sentant enfin la chaleur des sorts de réchauffement l’atteindre.

— Putain, j’ai cru que je n’y arriverai jamais à temps !

Sur le fauteuil proche de la fenêtre, son meilleur ami releva le nez et grimaça, presque amusé, avant de fermer son livre.

— Tu étais pourtant prévenu, Ron. La radio moldue a annoncé une forte tempête, et la sorcière a confirmé que c’était un épisode magique.

Ron se contenta de lui adresser un regard noir avant d’ouvrir sa parka, sortant son bagage pour le poser sur leur table.

— Je suppose alors que tu n’en veux pas.

Harry se redressa rapidement et le rejoint alors que le roux se laissait tomber sur une chaise et frottait les mains pour les réchauffer. Il prit le sac en papier cartonné que Ron avait ramené de sa sortie et en déballa son contenu. Il ne put s’empêcher de saliver à la vue des deux bagels à la viande, encore chauds sous le sort que leur avait jeté Ron, et des pommes-frites en cornet qui les accompagnaient. S’empêchant de se jeter immédiatement sur leur repas, il repoussa sa faim le temps d’aller sortir deux assiettes, deux verres et des couverts de leurs placards, contre le mur.  
L’appartement n’était pas bien grand : une pièce principale, une chambre et la salle de bains. D’un commun accord, ils avaient décidé d’investir à deux la chambre afin de retrouver le confort qu’ils avaient pu connaître dans leur dortoir à Poudlard. Comme si ces deux dernières années n’avaient pas existé. Le lit avait été séparé en deux, chacun investissant un côté de la chambre à sa façon. La pièce commune, quant à elle, était restée telle qu’ils l’avaient investie, des mois plus tôt : à gauche, un BZ contre le mur du fond, près des portes de la chambre et de la salle de bains, devant lui, une table basse sur laquelle était posée une radio, un fauteuil contre l’unique fenêtre donnant sur les hauteurs de Manhattan, la table et ses quatre chaises à côté de la porte d’entrée, puis la kitchenette. Le confort sommaire, mais largement suffisant pour leur survie. La seule chose qui avait évolué depuis ces mois passés ici était la présence des journaux, américains ou anglais, coupures de presses annotées ou froissées, posées sur les tables, çà et là, quelques vêtements, des parchemins noircis par leur écriture, deux trois bics posés en vrac sur ces derniers. Rien de personnel, rien de chaleureux. Malgré le temps passé ici, ils ne se le permettaient pas : New York n’était pas leur ville, n’était pas leur maison.

Mais ils ne pouvaient pas rentrer chez eux.

Pas encore.

Ron soupira de bien-être en mordant dans son bagel, faisant fi des couverts sur le côté de l’assiette : c’était un fait, ces conneries se mangeaient bien mieux à la main, quoi qu’en dise Harry. Ce dernier se permit un sourire, voyant le ketchup tacher les doigts de son ami. Quand il avait déclaré, une heure plus tôt, qu’il sortait chercher à manger, Harry s’était contenté de hausser un sourcil face à sa témérité alors que la neige avait déjà commencé à se renforcer, mais il ne l’avait pas empêché de sortir. Les moments de plaisirs innocents étaient rares, et ils avaient appris à apprécier jusqu’au plus petit : ils n’étaient peut-être pas chez eux, mais ils avaient la chance d’être encore en vie malgré tout, alors il ne fallait pas cracher dessus. Et s’il fallait un bagel pour leur faire oublier tout le reste…

— Et savoure-le, il s’agira peut-être du dernier.

À ces mots, Harry fit une pause dans son repas, fourchette levée. Le dernier. C’était fort possible. Il reposa son couvert et tourna la tête vers la fenêtre. Dehors, la tempête battait son plein, la neige fouettant les vitres et coupant toute visibilité. Le blizzard était fort, comme prévu, résultat évident d’une perturbation magique. Même de l’autre côté du globe, les conséquences étaient visibles et se faisaient ressentir. L’estomac d’Harry se noua. Tout allait si mal… Pragmatique, il repoussa ses pensées et retourna à son pain : il ne pouvait rien y faire pour le moment. Face à lui, Ron avait reposé le sandwich et tenait son verre, tout aussi songeur.

— Pas le dernier… Mais je veux dire, le dernier, pour le moment.

— Je sais, Ron, ne t’en fais pas, je compte en manger encore un jour.

Le rouquin grimaça en buvant un peu. Bien évidemment que ce ne serait pas le dernier de leur vie. Juste le dernier avant un long moment.

— Bientôt… commença-t-il.

— Bientôt, nous rentrerons, compléta le brun en avalant sa bouchée. Maintenant que nous sommes entrés en contact avec l’Europe, nous allons pouvoir revenir. Londres ne peut pas continuer seule.

De nouveau, il laissa ses pensées vagabonder, les yeux rivés sur la fenêtre. C’était un fait : ils allaient bientôt pouvoir revenir. Depuis presque un an maintenant, les frontières européennes – et à plus forte raison, les frontières anglaises – avaient été fermées à la circulation. Les hommes, moldus comme sorciers, ne pouvaient plus circuler qu’avec accord spécifique des autorités, et chaque cas était soigneusement étudié avant que l’autorisation ne soit donnée : identité, métier, passé, liens avec la rébellion, … Il était alors bien évident que ni Harry, ni Ron ne pouvaient revenir, sous peine d’être arrêtés. De nouveau. Or, après de longues manipulations et prises de contact, la solution avait été trouvée. S’introduire en Europe, puis un jour, rentrer dans leur pays.

Pays où ils étaient recherchés morts ou vifs depuis que Voldemort avait renversé le Ministère.

Presque un an déjà…

Harry serra le poing à ce souvenir : la défaite, la mort, la séquestration, la culpabilité de la survie… Et l’exil. Cet exil forcé dans lequel ils étaient tous entrés. Mais il était temps que tout change. Ou plutôt, que tout revienne à la normale. Et pour cela, il fallait d’abord quitter New York – sans se faire tuer.

L’observant, Ron fit un peu tourner l’eau dans son verre, cherchant soigneusement ses mots, tournant et retournant la question dans son esprit, avant de se décider à la poser.

— Est-ce que tu es… conscient que tu vas le revoir ?

Le brun s’arracha à la contemplation de la neige qui collait déjà à la fenêtre sous la force du vent pour le regarder. Il le jaugea quelques secondes du regard, cherchant à savoir s’il avait bien compris de qui Ron parlait. Bien mais évidemment qu’il le savait. Il ne pouvait parler que d’une personne. À son tour, il chercha les mots pour formuler sa réponse.

— J’en suis conscient…

— Et qu’est-ce que tu vas faire ? demanda peut-être un peu trop rapidement le plus âgé.

— J’en sais rien, répondit-il avec une grimace, passant une main dans ses cheveux courts. Je n’y ai pas encore réfléchi…

— T’es quand même conscient qu’il va bien falloir lui parler, à ce con ?

Harry le fusilla du regard.

— Bien sûr que j’en suis conscient. C’est juste… commença-t-il, je n’ai pas encore pris le temps de réfléchir à ce que j’allais lui dire. On sait seulement qu’on part bientôt pour la France.

— Et…

— Et je crois que je vais finir mon bagel et y réfléchir pendant que tu feras la vaisselle.

Ron s’empêcha de soupirer devant cette fin de conversation plutôt abrupte que lui imposa son meilleur ami. Bien évidemment que c’était un sujet délicat, il le savait. Mais malgré leur passé à Poudlard, il était parfaitement conscient que la relation entre Harry et cette saleté de blond était particulière et qu’il y avait matière à discuter. Harry repoussait juste le moment où il devrait s’y pencher, mais il devrait le faire bientôt. Il allait mordre de nouveau dans le pain quand deux coups forts se firent entendre à la porte.

Les deux jeunes adultes lâchèrent leur repas et saisirent leurs baguettes, posées à côté d’eux. D’un même mouvement silencieux, ils se levèrent et se placèrent de part et d’autre de la porte coulissante, tendus. Quelqu’un était monté, pour la première fois depuis longtemps. Et même si ce quelqu’un avait réussi à passer les protections de l’entrée, synonyme de présence « amicale », les deux anciens Gryffondors, profondément marqués par la guerre, ne furent pas rassurés. Habitués à œuvrer pour leur survie depuis des mois, ils adoptèrent une posture défensive : Ron devant la porte, légèrement de côté au cas où l’attendrait une attaque frontale, Harry contre le mur, invisible aux yeux de celui ou celle qui serait sur leur pallier, prêt à lancer un Stupéfix à un éventuel assaillant. D’un mouvement de tête, Harry fit signe à son ami qu’il était prêt et ce dernier tendit la main vers la porte pour la faire coulisser. Ce qu’il fit d’un mouvement rapide, avant de se figer, entraînant un coup d’œil d’Harry vers l’ouverture.

Sur le pallier, un trench-coat noir sur le dos et une épaisse écharpe bleue autour du cou, se tenait Drago Malefoy.

Ron referma la bouche.

Finalement, Harry n’aurait pas le temps de réfléchir et ils quitteraient New York plus vite que prévu.


	2. La fin d'un monde

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Playlist : Applause, Sam Tsui – Let it go/Let her go, Sam Tsui – Someone like you, Adèle – Cello Wars, The Piano Guys – Code Name Vivaldi, The Piano Guys

2 mai 1998

C’était le jour.

Ce fameux jour tant attendu, redouté.

Il était arrivé – _enfin_ – sans prévenir. Un jour ordinaire, sans préavis, sans qu’aucun élément annonciateur n’avertisse les principaux protagonistes. C’était le hasard, ou le destin, peu importe son nom, si, ce 2 mai 1998, les choses s’étaient bouleversées. Dorénavant, chaque sorcier, chaque moldu connaîtrait par cœur cette date, marquée d’une sombre croix rouge sur les calendriers. Nombre d’entre eux eut préféré qu’il s’agisse d’une pierre blanche.

C’était un matin. Vers l’aube. 5h, peut-être 5h30. Quand les protagonistes s’étaient précipités sur les lieux, aucun d’entre eux n’avait pensé à noter l’heure, ni même simplement regardé sa montre à gousset. Ils s’étaient déplacés sur les lieux, tout simplement. Sans réfléchir davantage. L’alerte avait sonné fort dans le Ministère ainsi qu’au Square Grimmaurd et à Poudlard : Dumbledore, malgré tous ses efforts, ne pouvait lui-même prévoir quand aurait lieu l’assaut de Voldemort sur le Ministère. Aussi avait-il prévu d’efficaces et importants moyens de détection, notamment dans la place centrale du monde magique anglais, afin de pouvoir intervenir rapidement dans le cas d’une offensive. Et son instinct ne l’avait pas trompé : le Lord avait bien décidé de prendre la main sur les lieux pour asseoir sa domination sur le monde sorcier.

Et tout avait changé.

Harry, ainsi que les autres, se souviendraient de ce jour toute leur vie.

En ce 2 mai 1998, ils n’étaient pas à Poudlard, comme ils auraient normalement dû. La guerre étant ce qu’elle était, ni lui ni ses amis n’avaient décidé de retourner faire leurs études – _comme si de rien n’était_. Dumbledore avait d’abord fortement désapprouvé ce choix, mais, rapidement, avait dû s’incliner face au pragmatisme de ceux qui étaient face à lui : oui, ils n’étaient encore que de jeunes adolescents, oui ils manquaient de passé, mais ils ne pouvaient pas rester assis sur les bancs de l’école, à attendre que d’autres mettent un point final à la guerre. C’était tout autant la leur que celle des _adultes_. Et majeurs qu’ils étaient, ils avaient commencé à prendre part aux batailles, aux entraînements, aux réunions. Certes, ils étaient peu écoutés. Certes, les adultes les considéraient comme trop inexpérimentés. Mais ils étaient là. Et petit à petit, ils avaient trouvé leur place, et ni les recommandations de Remus Lupin, ni les réprimandes de Molly Weasley n’avaient pu les faire changer d’avis : Harry, Ron, Hermione, Neville, Seamus, Ernie, Blaise, ainsi que plusieurs autres élèves de 7e année de Poudlard n’étaient pas décidés à laisser leur destin entre d’autres mains.

Au début, seuls Ron, Hermione et Harry avaient osé ne pas se présenter au Quai 9 ¾ au 1er septembre 1997. Ils avaient clairement annoncé leur projet aux membres de l’Ordre dès le mois d’août, lors d’une réunion au Square. « Maintenant nous y prenons part, et légalement, vous ne pouvez pas nous en empêcher », avaient-ils déclaré. Ils étaient les premiers d’une longue liste de jeunes volontaires. Les autres, remarquant leur absence du château, avaient suivi, au compte-goutte, quittant Poudlard, sac sur l’épaule et baguette à la main. Seuls les plus téméraires et assurés étaient restés, les autres étaient repartis _en sécurité_ , presque honteux de ne pouvoir tenir le rôle de soldat ou de résistant. En acceptant à contrecœur que ses élèves participent à l’effort de guerre, Dumbledore avait tenu à ce qu’aucune discrimination _à la maison_ ne soit faite. Aussi, des Serpentards comme Blaise ou Millicent, à tort considérés comme Mangemorts en puissance, avaient pu joindre la résistance. La condition était simple : chaque personne, quelle qu’elle soit, quelle que soit sa provenance, était soumise à un interrogatoire serré, à une prise de Veritaserum ainsi qu’à divers sorts destinés à révéler tout sortilège de l’Impérium. Quand on avait procédé à toutes ces vérifications, et seulement à ce moment, la personne était mise en contact avec les autres. Et ce traitement était valable pour tous, Gryffondors inclus.

Et les mois avaient passé ainsi, entre batailles, défaites et avancées. Un pas en avant, un en arrière. Mais Dumbledore le sentait, d’autres étaient en accord avec lui : Voldemort, bien qu’il désire la mort d’Harry et cherche à atteindre ce but, avait d’autres ambitions. Tom Jedusor ne pouvait pas uniquement vaincre et dominer en tuant un adolescent de 17 ans, aussi symbolique qu’il le fut. Il lui fallait plus : il lui fallait le Ministère s’il voulait imposer sa vision et épurer son monde.

Aussi, quand l’alarme hurla dans le Square, réveillant en sursaut tous ses locataires, Harry sut ce qui l’attendait.

2 mai 1998.

C’était le jour.

* * *

La nuit était calme, paisible mais sombre en ce milieu de printemps. Aucun bruit ne venait perturber la quiétude des ruelles de Londres, si ce n’était, au loin, les camions d’éboueurs et les derniers travailleurs nocturnes qui rentraient chez eux. Les autres habitants dormaient encore, bercés dans leurs rêves ou agités par leurs cauchemars, certains étaient sur le point d’ouvrir les yeux, conscients au plus profond de leur sommeil que le réveil allait sonner. Sorciers comme moldus, ils profitaient des derniers instants de leur sommeil, sans se douter qu’il s’agissait des derniers instants de quiétude totale qu’ils vivraient avant longtemps.

Quelque part au nord de Londres, entre deux maisons moldues défraîchies, le Square Grimmaurd était lui aussi plongé dans le repos. Au rez-de-chaussée, dans le salon, seules les bûches dans l’âtre encore rougeoyant crépitaient et animaient la demeure. Ses nombreux locataires étaient encore plongés dans un sommeil réparateur, quoiqu’anxieux, tournant parfois entre leurs draps à la recherche d’une posture plus confortable. Sur le canapé en cuir décrépi, un homme dormait, semi-assis et la tête penchée sur le côté, comme saisi par le sommeil pendant sa garde : dans sa main gauche reposait une baguette, à moitié maintenue par la moiteur de sa paume, signe qu’il n’était pas censé dormir. Mais la fatigue et la pression liées à la guerre avaient eu raison de l’homme et de son devoir et la chaleur du foyer avait achevé de le plonger dans cet état. De ce fait, il n’entendit ni le bruit d’un paquet frappant le carreau de la fenêtre crasseuse, ni le tapotement sec du hibou contre cette même vitre. S’il avait été éveillé, peut-être aurait-il compris que les choses étaient sur le point de changer.

Puis l’alarme sonna, se répéta. Un son de cloche grave, profond, faisant trembler les murs et les tapisseries. Le premier coup parut presque sorti d’outre-tombe, tellement inattendu et pourtant si redouté. Le second fut celui qui tira en sursaut les habitants de leurs paisibles rêves – _ou cauchemars_ – alors que le portrait de Mrs Black dans le hall d’entrée s’égosillait depuis que la quiétude de sa demeure avait été troublée. Dans le chaos de la cloche qui tonnait à travers le Square et les bruits de course dans les couloirs, Harry ouvrit les yeux. Malgré la soudaineté de son réveil, il ne lui fallut que quelques secondes pour comprendre ce qui se passait : Dumbledore les avait tous prévenus sur la signification de cette cloche. Et la force du son qui parvenait à ses oreilles comme si la responsable était dans sa chambre ne lui laissait aucun doute sur l’urgence de la situation. Saisissant ses lunettes posées sur la table de nuit à sa gauche, il se jeta hors de son lit pour enfiler son jean négligemment posé sur la chaise. Quelques secondes de rush vestimentaire plus tard, il ouvrit sa porte violemment, baguette en main, manquant de percuter la blonde qui se tenait devant sa porte.

— Harry, je sais bien que nous sommes pressés, mais…

— _LE MONDE VA ENFIN ÊTRE DÉBARRASSÉ DE CES VERMINES, CES ÊTRES ABJECTS, CES SANGS IMPURS…_

— … tu devrais faire attention à ne pas rentrer dans les gens…

— … _LE MONDE SORCIER VA ENFIN REVENIR ENTRE LES MAINS DE GENS RESPONSABLES ET NOBLES QUI…_

— … ce serait vraiment malpoli, termina Luna, sans se laisser démonter par les hurlements de Mrs Black qui cessèrent en pleine diatribe, sans doute coupée par un sorcier ayant pris quelques secondes de sa course pour la recouvrir de son grand rideau noir.

Harry grimaça, amusé malgré l’urgence. Luna. Elle venait d’avoir 17 ans il y a quelques semaines à peine et déjà l’Ordre l’avait adoptée. Elle les avait rejoints, quittant Poudlard le jour de son anniversaire, son sac à peine rempli sur le dos et sa baguette relevant ses cheveux. Depuis, elle avait activement pris part aux actions, comme du temps de l’Armée de Dumbledore : personne ne se méfiait assez d’elle, et chacun s’en mordait les doigts. À la mort.

Revenant à sa course, Luna à ses côtés, Harry dévala les escaliers, récupérant au passage plusieurs de leurs camarades, tout aussi échevelés qu’eux, certains fermant tout juste leur chemise. En bas de l’escalier, l’Ordre état rassemblé, fébrile et anxieux, comme déterminé et impatient. Face à eux, un grand homme noir à la voix grave donnait des directives concises. D’un mouvement de bras, il congédia une partie des hommes qui se dirigèrent tous d’un pas vif à l’extérieur afin de transplaner au Ministère. Remarquant finalement les jeunes qui descendaient des étages, il releva les yeux.

— Nous sommes prêts, Kingsley, annonça Seamus, premier à être descendu.

Shacklebolt les observa quelques secondes avant que son regard ne tombe sur celui d’Harry.

— Les Mangemorts sont entrés en action. Pour l’instant, seul l’Atrium a été affecté mais les autres sont partis immédiatement là-bas pour stopper leur progression et enfin en finir. Vous allez les rejoindre.

Aucun des anciens étudiants ne pensa un instant contredire la demande de l’Auror. Ils étaient tous conscients que ce soir serait sans aucun doute la fin. La leur ou celle du Lord Noir. Harry plus que tout le sentait : sa cicatrice le brûlait légèrement, signe de l’agitation magique de Voldemort. Inconsciemment, il porta la main au bracelet d’or gravé de runes qu’il portait. Dire que sans cet artefact la douleur serait insoutenable… Et que ce « remède » était dû à –

— Harry, il y avait ça pour toi dans le colis que notre _associé_ nous a fait parvenir.

Voyant qu’il avait décroché pendant quelques secondes et que nombre de ses amis, dont Luna, étaient déjà partis, Harry se reconcentra sur ce que lui disait le noir. Celui-ci lui tendait une bourse de cuir où était accrochée une étiquette portant son nom. Espérant comme redoutant son contenu, il le prit et défit le lacet qui la tenait fermée. À l’intérieur, un anneau d’or lui aussi gravé de runes et serti de petites pierres, et un mot.

_« Pour repousser quelques sortilèges perdus. Évite de crever. D. »_

Harry soupira tout en enfilant l’anneau à son pouce et en jetant la bourse dans un coin. Bien évidemment que le message n’était ni long ni clair, pourquoi changer de l’habitude ? Hermione, à ses côtés, posa une main sur son bras et le serra doucement. Le brun secoua la tête. Même s’il s’agissait de ses derniers instants, il ne pouvait se laisser aller à ses pensées. Ni à la déception, ni à l’agacement, ni à d’autres sentiments plus doux.

— Je suis prêt.

Kingsley hocha la tête et dévisagea le trio qui était resté devant lui, derniers occupants du Square dorénavant totalement silencieux. Hermione, les cheveux attachés et le regard dur, calculateur, et Ron debout à ses côtés, respirant à fond une fois pour calmer l’appréhension qui le saisissait malgré toute sa détermination à enfin en finir avec cette guerre. Les deux anciens Gryffondor avaient aussi pris sur eux des artefacts de bronze et de tissus du colis pour les glisser autour de leurs cous, ainsi que plusieurs potions fortifiantes que leur _allié_ leur avait envoyé. Eux aussi étaient prêts.

— Ne vous séparez pas. Quoi qu’il arrive. Harry, tu sais le rôle qui t’incombe et nous t’aiderons tous. Les Mangemorts ne te seront pas un problème.

— Faites ce que vous avez à faire.

— Nous, enchaîna Ron en posant une main sur l’épaule d’Harry, on s’occupe du reste.

L’Auror se retourna, avançant d’un pas ferme vers la porte d’entrée, suivi de ses pairs.

— Dumbledore est déjà sur place. Il occupera et affaiblira Voldemort le temps qu’il faudra. Je vous dis à bientôt.

Et, sans laisser le temps de répondre au trio, il sortit vivement de la place et transplana à son tour. Sur le pas de la porte, ils s’arrêtèrent une seconde.

— Vous croyez qu’on est vraiment prêts ? demanda Hermione, tentant de cacher ses craintes au fond de sa voix.

Ce fut la voix blanche Harry qui lui répondit, alors qu’à son tour il s’engageait dans l’allée du 12 Square Grimmaurd.

— Je crois qu’on ne pourra jamais être prêt à ça.

Et ils transplanèrent.

* * *

Dumbledore était mort.

Shacklebolt était mort.

Nombre de ses amis étaient morts ou en fuite.

L’Ordre était en déroute.

Ils avaient échoué.

Harassé par la bataille qu’il venait de mener contre Harry, genoux à terre, le sang coulant le long de sa cicatrice et de son cou, Harry fixait, le souffle court, le cadavre de Dumbledore, inerte au sol, aux pieds de celui qui, maintenant, serait considéré comme le sorcier le plus fort de tous les temps. Non, il n’avait pas échoué, n’est-ce pas ? Ce n’était qu’un cauchemar dont il allait se tirer ? Le ricanement sordide du Lord devant lui le ramena à sa dure réalité, alors que des pas résonnaient dans le couloir menant à la grande salle de réception où Ron, Hermione et lui avaient fini par trouver Voldemort et Dumbledore. Et nombre de Mangemorts inattendus. Ils avaient été trop sûrs d’eux, persuadés que l’héritier de Salazar Serpentard voudrait s’octroyer le privilège d’abattre son ennemi. Bien au contraire. Maintenant, il était là, les genoux écorchés sur les gravats, les vêtements tâchés de sang qui n’était pas forcément le sien, une profonde ouverture à la jonction de sa nuque et de sa clavicule. Hermione gisait plus loin, isolée, immobile dans une mare de sang dont il ignorait une fois de plus la provenance. Ron était maintenu par un Mangemort de forte carrure - _sans doute Crabbe ou Goyle -_ baguette pointée sur sa tempe, tout aussi mal en point que son meilleur ami.

C’était un cauchemar, il ne pouvait en être autrement.

— Alors, Harry… Mon cher Harry…

Ce dernier ne daigna pas lever les yeux vers celui qui s’était désigné son ennemi mortel depuis son plus jeune âge. Il n’en avait plus le courage. Peut-être que s’il ne le regardait pas, il se réveillerait dans sa chambre au Square Grimmaurd, avant que l’alarme ne sonne. Une vive et violente poigne dans sa chevelure ainsi qu’une baguette enfoncée dans sa plaie, lui firent relever la tête, un glapissement de douleur franchissant ses lèvres dans le même temps. Et il le vit. Il vit le sourire vainqueur, satisfait, de Voldemort. Amoché lui aussi, mais encore vivant. Bien trop vivant. Harry, malgré ses blessures et sa faiblesse magique, ne put s’empêcher de lui adresser un regard hargneux avec la fierté, toute aussi blessée, qu’il lui restait. Ce à quoi Voldemort répondit cette fois par un rire franc.

— Il a encore assez de forces pour me regarder ainsi ! Je crois que notre ami n’a pas encore compris le résultat de sa petite guérilla. Lucius !

Le _doloris_ lancé par la baguette dans sa plaie lui permit de ne plus douter un seul instant de l’identité de l’homme à ses côtés. Lucius Malefoy. Mêlant son désespoir à ses hurlements de douleur, Harry se recroquevilla au sol, convulsa, ses muscles se tétanisant. L’arrêt brutal du sort le laissa pantelant dans sa flaque de sang, les gravats creusant davantage de blessures sur son corps et son visage. Ironie du sort, ses lunettes étaient toujours bien collées à son visage, lui permettant de bien saisir toute l’horreur de la situation dans laquelle ils se trouvaient, lui permettant de bien voir qu’autour de lui ne subsistait plus aucun espoir. De nouveau, la poigne de Malefoy se fit sentir dans ses cheveux et le fit se redresser sur les genoux. Cette fois, aucun cri de douleur ne franchit ses lèvres. Il n’en avait plus les capacités.

Lentement, Voldemort se pencha sur lui, la baguette pointée sur son front. Il jubilait, savourait sa victoire. Dumbledore mort, le Survivant – _jusque-là_ – à ses pieds, l’Ordre anéanti. Et le Ministère entre ses mains. Du bout de son artefact, il souleva la mèche qui cachait la cicatrice rougeoyante à sa vue. Oui. Maintenant, les sorciers seraient sous sa domination. Tout comme les moldus. Sa victoire écrasante ce soir entraînait tout le reste. Tout était prêt. Il ne lui manquait plus que l’Élu de la foule. Et maintenant, il l’avait. À ses côtés, Lucius observa le jeune adulte, baguette tendue puis, reconnaissant une chose qui n’aurait jamais dû être se trouver sur ces lieux, se saisit de sa main, se moquant bien de la lui broyer au passage. Il arracha vivement l’anneau du pouce d’Harry, lui moquant bien de lui déboîter au passage. Voldemort regarda son fidèle Mangemort qui relâcha sans aucune délicatesse le membre du sorcier, qui s’écroula totalement au sol, et fixait le bijou, le visage crispé dans une retenue de colère.

— Maître, je vous dois toutes mes excuses, dit-il en mettant le genou à terre. Je crains que mon… _fils_ ne nous ait vraiment trahis.

Levant prudemment la main, il tendit l’anneau à son maître, qui, sans quitter Harry des yeux, s’en empara. Il la leva au niveau de son visage, la fit tourner quelques secondes entre ses doigts avant de violemment la jeter au sol.

— Jolie protection ancienne. Runique et minérale. Très bel artefact pour dévier la plupart des sorts, pas étonnant que tu sois arrivé ici intact, Harry. Inutile toutefois.

Sans prévenir, il écrasa la main blessée, coupable, d’Harry, lui arrachant un cri de douleur supplémentaire. Plus loin, Ron essaya de s’échapper de la prise et de la menace du Mangemort.

— LÂCHEZ-LE !

Un _doloris_ lancé directement sur sa tempe le fit hurler, s’effondrer à terre, le charme autour de son cou ne repoussant aucune douleur. Son meilleur ami le regarda, impuissant, sentant le froid du désespoir l’envahir.

— Regarde-le, Harry. Regarde-le souffrir, se tordre, brûler de l’intérieur. Mais ne t’en fais pas… commença le Lord, retirant son pied et faisant signe à Lucius de se relever. Bientôt, ce ne sera plus que vide pour lui. Alors que toi, toi, tu vivras encore quelques temps de plus avec le souvenir de son sang – de _leur_ sang – grave sur ta rétine et le son de leurs hurlements déchirants torturant le maigre sommeil que tu auras.

Harry sentait sa tête tourner, le sang ne coulait plus de sa plaie sur le cou mais quitta progressivement son visage quand il se rendit compte de ce que Voldemort, au-dessus de lui, voulait dire.

— Vous n’allez pas me tuer… lâcha-t-il d’une voix saccadée.

— Te tuer ?

Voldemort lui sourit, presque avec pitié. Lucius reprit sa baguette et, d’un sort, lança un sortilège d’enchaînement au brun. Harry sentit le métal froid s’enrouler autour de son corps, de sa peau, le plaquant totalement dans le sol.

— Et pourquoi te tuerais-je maintenant, alors que te montrer vaincu et soumis à côté du cadavre de Dumbledore me ferait une si bonne publicité ?

Plus loin, Ron ne criait plus. Il était au sol, parcouru de faibles tremblements, conséquences du sort qui lui avait été lancé, essayait de se redresser sous les rires de son gardien. Il était encore vivant. Pour le moment. _S’il vous plaît, quelqu’un_ … songea Harry.

— Tes petits amis ont tous été arrêtés ou tués. Mes Mangemorts ont pris le contrôle du Ministère, et font déjà la traque aux quelques Aurors qui auraient pu nous échapper. Ils vont mourir, un par un, comme ce vieillard qui pensait pouvoir se dresser entre moi et l’accomplissement du destin du monde. Savoure ces quelques secondes, Harry, savoure les derniers instants de vie de ton camarade.

Harry eut envie d’hurler. Il eut envie de crier de toutes les maigres forces qu’il lui restait. D’appeler à l’aide, d’injurier Voldemort et ses sbires, de les maudire, d’ordonner à Ron de s’enfuir, lui était le seul encore « vivant » dans cette pièce. Puis il pensa à tout ce qu’il avait manqué. À tout ce qu’il perdait dans cette défaite. Aux gens qu’il avait perdus et qu’il avait trahis en se laissant vaincre par le Lord. Aux gens qui lui manquaient malgré leur lâcheté. À celui, qui maintenant bien plus qu’avant, serait traqué comme un traître à son sang. À celui avec lequel il n’avait pu parler ou éclaircir les choses… L’esprit d’Harry commençait à se détacher de lui-même, ses yeux se voiler de désespoir, et il retenait ses larmes. C’était fini.

Et alors que tout espoir l’avait quitté, cela se produisit.

Les explosions se firent entendre dans tout le Ministère. Des cris de Mangemorts se firent entendre. Au sol, dans les gravats, l’anneau se mit à briller fortement, projetant autour de lui une onde dorée qui repoussa soudainement Voldemort ainsi que Lucius. Autour du cou de Ron, le même phénomène apparut alors qu’il réussissait enfin à se remettre debout. À côté de lui, Crabbe – _ou Goyle ?_ – fut violemment repoussé contre le mur, assommé, laissant un Ron encore à moitié dans les vapes, pantois. Harry, encore conscient malgré son état de choc et d’anéantissement, puisa au fond de lui les forces dont il avait encore besoin.

— VA-T-EN RON !

Le rouquin sembla stupéfait un quart de seconde face à ce qui se passait, et vit, du coin de l’œil, Hermione dans sa mare de sang, et Harry enchaîné au sol, seul alors que Voldemort et Malefoy se remettaient du choc magique. Sa décision fut prise aussitôt qu’il eut fait ce constat.

— Je reviendrai !

— Casse-toi ! MAINTENANT !

Ce qu’il fit, trouvant en lui des ressources encore inconnues.

— Empêchez-le de partir ! Retenez tous les résistants ! hurla Voldemort, conscient de ce qui se jouait maintenant dans le Ministère.

Mais le mal était fait. Partout dans le Ministère, les artefacts magiques envoyés par Drago Malefoy s’étaient enclenchés, repoussant toute personne dépourvue d’un tel objet à proximité. Les membres de l’Ordre encore vivants, les résistants s’engagèrent dans une course effrénée à leur survie dans les couloirs, puis dans Londres, puis en Angleterre. Voldemort fulminait, hurlait des ordres, maudissait les responsables, punissait Lucius pour avoir engendré un tel traître qui venait d’entacher sa victoire. Harry reposa la tête sur les gravats, sentant ses dernières forces le quitter totalement. Un lâche, sans véritable prise de position, jusqu’à ce jour. Mais il était maintenant clair que Drago avait fait son choix. Son véritable choix. Il ferma les yeux, priant pour que les survivants puissent s’en sortir grâce à ce choix.

Pour qu’il subsiste un peu d’espoir.

Et tout devint noir.


	3. Fuir

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Playlist : Into the West, Howard Shore – Praan, Gary Schyman – Green Bird, Yoko Kanno

2 mai 1998

6h07

Soho

Londres

Royaume-Uni

Les hurlements dans les rues. Le battement des pas sur le pavé. Parfois, des jets de lumières agressives, violentes, qui éclataient contre les murs, arrachaient les briques et le béton. Puis des cris en retour, entrecoupés par de violents bruits de brisures, de déchirures, les corps qui tombent et se vident. Les sirènes des voitures touchées par un sort perdu, les flammes jaillissant dans l'aube grisonnante et les grésillements des lampadaires qui s'éteignaient petit à petit. Le souffle court, Neville courait, baguette serrée en main, malgré son épaule brisée et la douleur qui irradiait dans tout son côté droit. Mais il savait que s'il ralentissait, cette fois-ci, il serait tué. Dérapant sur les pavés à l'entrée de New Oxford, il évita de justesse le sortilège mortel qui passa au-dessus de sa tête, allant faire fondre le panneau de signalisation qu'il avait touché.

Gardant son souffle pour courir plutôt que jurer, Neville tourna immédiatement dans une nouvelle ruelle pour s'éloigner au plus de son poursuivant. Il devait s'éloigner au plus vite du Ministère, de peur que d'autres Mangemorts ne pensent à sortir des lieux pour se mettre eux aussi à la traque. Ils avaient dû le faire, certainement, mais jusque-là, seul cet homme l'avait suivi.

Le seul qui avait été assez loin au moment de l'activation des ondes magiques pour ne pas être soufflé par leur puissance, malheureusement.

Sur le coup, écrasé à terre sous les sorts de ses tortionnaires, la douleur de son épaule lui donnant envie de tourner de l'œil, Neville n'avait pas compris ce qui se passait. Il avait vu l'onde dorée émaner violemment de l'amulette qu'il portait au cou, senti sa puissance, et surtout vu ses tortionnaires balancés plusieurs mètres plus loin. Le Mangemort à distance avait lui aussi mis plusieurs secondes à comprendre ce qui se passait. Ces quelques secondes avaient été suffisantes pour que le jeune Neville, mû par un instinct de survie, ne se relève et s'enfuisse après avoir arraché sa baguette aux gravats autour d'eux. La fuite avait alors commencé.

Plus loin dans les rues adjacentes, malgré sa respiration sifflante le sang qui battait à ses tympans, il entendait les explosions magiques, maintenant mêlées aux sirènes de la police moldue. Ayant semé son adversaire dans une rue de Soho, Neville s'accorda une pause contre un mur, accroupi derrière une poubelle pour se cacher un tant soit peu. Il ne pouvait pas rester ici.

C'était un échec. Total.

Son épaule lui interdisait toute action trop importante, il était au bord de l'évanouissement et du vide magique. Il ferma fortement les yeux quelques secondes, jusqu'à voir de minuscules étoiles derrière ses paupières closes. Dans le même temps, des images lui revinrent en mémoire. Dean tombant sous un sort de démembrement alors qu'il enchaînait un Mangemort, Maugrey pris pour cible désignée par Avery et Nott, balancé comme une vulgaire poupée de chiffon contre les parois, son corps dévoré par un _Feudeymon_ …

Il rouvrit brusquement les yeux. Malgré la douleur, malgré le désespoir qui l'envahissait, il ne pouvait pas mourir ici. Les autres étaient peut-être morts, il n'en avait aucune idée. Harry avait peut-être succombé face au Lord, la prophétie s'était peut-être accomplie à leur défaveur… mais il ne pouvait accepter de baisser les bras : soit il mourait, soit il changeait les choses. Et Neville avait beau être un peureux, un être tremblant derrière les autres pendant ses jeunes années, il était aussi un Gryffondor de pure souche, fils d'Aurors et membres de l'Ordre du Phénix. La fin de son combat serait la fin de sa vie. Seul derrière sa poubelle, il serra sa baguette dans sa main et pointa son épaule.

— _Immobile._

Des liens jaillirent de l'extrémité de l'artefact et s'enroulèrent autour de l'épaule, enfermant les chairs et les os. Le jeune Anglais serra les dents, mordit ses lèvres et sa langue pour retenir le cri de douleur qu'il sentit monter dans sa gorge et s'empêcher de s'évanouir. Il ignorait où il pourrait maintenant aller, mais ce n'était pas la fin. Il devait fuir, se terrer quelque part pour panser ses blessures, puis revenir un jour. Rassembler des forces, préparer une nouvelle résistance, et terminer ce qu'ils avaient commencé. Ce qu'ils avaient raté.

L'épaule maintenue par des liens solides, Neville releva prudemment les yeux par-dessus sa cachette et, avisant la ruelle vide, il fit son choix. Il partit en courant vers le nord. Trouver un refuge, une maison de sorcier.

Et fuir.

* * *

6h30

St James' Park

Londres

Royaume-Uni

Elle était recroquevillée dans une petite cabane sur Duck Island, les genoux repliés contre son corps.

Depuis toute petite, quand son père la menait à Londres pour lui faire découvrir les merveilles du monde sorcier et moldu, elle aimait venir à St. James et se poster devant le lac, y voir les palmipèdes se dandiner sur terre et dans les eaux. Émerveillée par les plumes chatoyantes des canards, elle était capable de passer des heures entières, assise sur le banc devant l'étendue d'eau, ou sur l'île même pour s'approcher au plus près d'eux quand son père les y faisait aller avec un sort de désillusion. De nombreuses fois, elle s'était réfugiée, rêveuse, dans cet abri normalement réservé à la nidification des animaux. Elle les observait, sur le ventre, sur le dos, s'imaginait avec leurs ailes et leurs couleurs, devenait leur amie. Elle aimait cet endroit.

C'était le premier qui lui était venu à l'esprit quand elle avait transplané des rues de Covent Garden, à la sortie du Ministère.

Et maintenant, Luna se retrouvait là, recroquevillée dans la paille et les plumes d'oiseau, ayant sans doute écrasé sous son poids quelques œufs qui ne viendraient maintenant plus jamais à maturation. Le sang tâchant ses vêtements et gouttant au bout de ses cheveux blonds souillait dorénavant ce refuge, laissant des marques écarlates, écœurantes, sur ce qui ne serait plus jamais un abri ni pour elle, ni pour les palmipèdes. Tremblante, elle resserra les genoux contre son corps blessé, posa la tête sur ses bras, comme pour disparaître. Sans les sentir, ses larmes se mirent à couler plus fort. Ces nouvelles traînées devinrent rougeâtres, drainant le sang qui maculait son visage de centaines de taches de rousseur. Sa jambe ne lui faisait pas mal, non, entaillée par un morceau de fer arraché à l'ascenseur du Ministère. La blessure n'était pas profonde : les dégâts étaient surtout internes, elle le sentait. Resserrant sa prise sur elle-même, elle essaya de calmer ses pleurs. Les soubresauts de son corps risquaient à tout moment d'aggraver l'hémorragie qu'elle sentait s'étendre en elle. Elle avait besoin de soins. _Mais où aller ? À qui faire confiance ?_

Sans prévenir, les larmes se tarirent malgré la douleur croissante, comme séchées par la détermination qu'elle cherchait à retrouver. Elle voyait maintenant les premiers rayons de soleil de l'aube naissante s'infiltrer par l'entrée de la cabane. Au moment où les Mangemorts avaient crié leur joie et leurs hourras au Lord, elle était seule membre de la résistance. Tétanisée, le visage et le corps couvert de sang : à ses pieds gisait Molly Weasley. Elle ne l'avait pas vu venir à son aide, prête à mourir.

Luna se remémora les quelques secondes précédant l'onde magique. Retirant le morceau de tôle de sa jambe, elle avait entendu un rire sec et hystérique sur sa gauche. Puis apparut à quelques mètres d'elle Bellatrix, extatique, baguette tendue et une boule de magie violacée venir droit sur elle. Molly avait surgi, dans un cri, et encaissé le sort. Et le sang avait giclé sur Luna, sous la jubilation de la Mangemort. Elle s'était approchée, presque aussi maternelle que la rousse qui venait de donner sa vie pour sauver une enfant, puis avait violemment poussé Luna contre le mur, l'avait traînée contre le cadavre… À partir de ce moment-là, les souvenirs de Luna devenaient flous. Bellatrix avait parlé, les Mangemorts hurlé leur joie, elle l'avait traînée, insultée, blessée, puis soudain une lumière vive, dorée. Luna s'était redressée, comme dans un autre monde, avait enclenché l'ascenseur, rejoint l'Atrium, couru à une cheminée, s'était échappée, et enfin, avait transplané. Et elle se trouvait là, seule, désespérée, la quiétude des lieux uniquement troublée par les gazouillements des oiseaux et les bruits de sirènes au loin.

Puis par le craquement de la paille sous les pas d'un homme à l'extérieur.

Luna se tendit, sa vision se brouilla alors que le sang en elle empêchait tout bon fonctionnement de ses fonctions vitales. Dans un dernier sursaut de lucidité, sa main se posa sur sa baguette.

— Luna, Luna, mon petit ?

La voix était faible, un murmure désespéré, près de la cabane de Duck Island. La blonde sentit les larmes revenir à ses yeux.

— Papa…

Le froissement de la paille se retrouva accompagné par celui des vêtements qui sont frottés à terre. Dans l'ouverture de la cabane apparut le visage pâle et blafard de Xenophilius Lovegood, son strabisme presque corrigé par la panique et l'inquiétude qui l'avait saisi. L'homme se faufila à quatre pattes dans l'abri, tremblant, accoutré d'un veston moldu vert et de ce qui pouvait ressembler à un jogging bleu. Il tremblait.

— Tu es vivante ! Je savais que tu serais là ! commença-t-il à sangloter, se traînant entre les nids pour rejoindre sa petite fille.

— Je suis vivante… Les autres…

— Chht, chut, ne parle pas. Tu es blessée. Oh Merlin, ma petite fille, tu aurais pu mourir !

Sans attendre – ni laisser l'occasion à Luna de lui donner – de plus amples informations, il sortit sa baguette et la pointa sur le front en sueur, puis baragouina maladroitement un sort de stase de manière à garder les blessures de sa fille en l'état actuel. Rapidement, il chuchota, comme craint d'être entendu par bien plus mortel que les canards et les pélicans.

— Nous allons partir. On va fuir. J'ai tout prévu. Ne t'en fais pas, je savais, je le savais que ça allait arriver.

— Fuir ?... Mais où ? Tu-Sais-Qui… Voldemort, il a…

— Je sais ce qui se passe, la coupa-t-il, tout en essuyant le front de Luna, étalant davantage le sang à moitié séché qu'il ne l'enlevait. Le Ministère est tombé. Le Lord Noir a vaincu, et les Moldus sont alertés. Ça explose partout dans les rues, et les sorciers… L'Ordre est mort, conclut-il rapidement.

Luna retint de nouvelles larmes. Elle s'en doutait, ses amis devaient sans doute être morts eux aussi. À moins que la lumière dorée ne fut pas seulement pour elle ? Elle ne comprenait plus rien. La fièvre et le délire, malgré la stase, prenaient petit à petit le pas sur sa conscience, et Luna se sentit peu à peu partir. À côté d'elle, son père continuait de chuchoter des mots qu'il pensait rassurants, mais qui étaient autant de coups de poignards dans le cœur et l'âme de la blonde. Des mots qu'elle entendait de moins en moins, comprenait de moins en moins. Sauf quelques-uns qui s'ancrèrent dans son esprit alors qu'elle perdait connaissance.

— … rapidement… un portoloin… _quitter_ _l'Angleterre_ … _Fuir._

* * *

5 mai 1998

Camden

Londres

Royaume-Uni

C'était du suicide. Rester dans cette ville alors qu'il savait sa vie en danger à chaque instant était une véritable folie. Un coup d'œil rapide jeté à l'exemplaire de la Gazette du Sorcier qui traînait au sol, près de sa veste, lui rappela à quel point ce constat était vrai :

« _NOTRE LORD AU POUVOIR ! CELUI QUI A ÉTÉ VAINCU SOUMIS À SA TOUTE PUISSANCE ! À LA RECHERCHE DES CRIMINELS EN FUITE._ »

Ron avait eu envie de vomir en découvrant le contenu du torchon. Il était le premier officiellement sous la coupe des Mangemorts et de leur Maître, changeant de point de vue sur ses exactions et ses crimes : de rebelles, sauveurs et espoirs du monde sorcier, les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix et ses soutiens étaient devenus des criminels recherchés, dont la tête était mise à prix. Le rouquin avait voulu déchirer le journal avant de se retenir, conscient qu'il s'agissait de sa seule source d'informations dorénavant. Toute la une était consacrée à l'avènement de Voldemort comme d'un nouveau maître du monde sorcier, la seconde page à Harry. Il avait senti son cœur se serrer et la culpabilité le ronger quand il avait découvert la photo de son meilleur ami. Dans un premier temps, il l'avait crue inanimée à cause de la quasi-immobilité du brun, enchaîné à un mur, bras écartés contre la pierre et la tête baissée. Seuls ses légers mouvements de doigts et des poings, crispés et tremblants, avaient montré à Ron qu'Harry était bel et bien vivant. Pour combien de temps, il l'ignorait. À priori, sur la photo, Harry ne semblait pas blessé : montrer à la population son héros au seuil de la mort ne devait pas être très positif dans l'optique d'une soumission totale.

Montrez quelque chose de révoltant et vous réveillerez les esprits rebelles qui sommeillent encore. Montrez votre magnanimité et votre pitié envers vos anciens adversaires et vous ferez douter les plus faibles sur vos intentions, puis soumettrez petit à petit ceux qui pourraient un jour se soulever contre vous.

 _Une vaste opération de communication_ , se dit Ron, amèrement.

Maintenant que ses plus grands opposants étaient morts ou en fuite – _ou enchaînés à un mur_ –, seule restait la population pour se dresser en rempart. Mais quand on voyait sa participation _active_ à la précédente guerre… Voldemort n'avait plus qu'à agir sur les esprits pour gagner définitivement la partie. L'espoir était faible.

Faible, mais pas inexistant. C'est accroché à cette pensée que Ron avait rapidement été voir en page 6 les « résultats » de la Prise du Ministère, comme on allait dorénavant l'appeler. Médusé, tremblant à la fois de peur, de colère et d'appréhension quant aux noms qui seraient marqués en petits caractères dans les colonnes du journal, il avait lu.

 _Albus Dumbledore. Kingsley Shacklebolt. Alastor « Fol-Œil » Maugrey. Minerva McGonagall. Dirk Cresswell. John Dawlish. Sturgis Podmore. Pomona Pomfresh_ …

Son cœur se serra et la bile remonta dans sa gorge quand il découvrit les noms de Bill et Molly Weasley, noyés dans la masse. Ne pouvant davantage se retenir, le sang quittant son visage et le rendant blême, il se détourna rapidement sur la droite et rendit le maigre repas qu'il avait pu avaler avant d'ouvrir le journal. Des sanglots remontèrent soudainement dans sa gorge et il craqua. Sans même chercher à se contrôler, Ron pleura, hurla sa douleur et sa peine, bien plus forte en lisant ces noms que les autres. Sa mère. Son frère aîné. Deux personnes qui comptaient plus que tout pour lui, qui l'avaient élevé, éduqué, aimé… Morts dans cette guerre. Morts sans aucun doute dans la souffrance et sans respect de leur personne. Où étaient-ils maintenant ? Où étaient leurs corps ? Est-ce qu'ils avaient été récupérés ? Ou alors avaient-ils…

À la seule pensée des dépouilles de sa famille brûlées dans l'indifférence ou jetées dans une fosse commune, le rouquin sentit une bouffée de haine envers les Mangemorts et leur maître l'envahir. Tremblant, recroquevillé à même le sol et la gorge le brûlant, il mit quelques minutes pour retrouver ses esprits et un semblant de calme. Lentement, prudemment, il posa les mains au sol, se moquant bien de se salir davantage, et se redressa en position assise. Il ferma fortement les yeux jusqu'à voir des éclats de lumière derrière ses paupières, inspira profondément pour faire disparaître ses derniers tremblements. La nouvelle le bouleversait et le détruisait, bien évidemment, mais il ne pouvait pas encore se laisser aller et commencer son deuil. Il avait bien trop de choses à faire avant.

Toujours tremblant, il ramassa les feuillets du journal qu'il avait laissé tomber et chercha à nouveau, fébrilement, la page 6. La liste était longue. La quasi-totalité des membres de l'Ordre était présente dans les colonnes noires. Avec un soulagement relatif, il ne trouva aucun autre Weasley recensé. À regret toutefois et avec une peine certaine, il lut plusieurs noms d'étudiants, des amis, des compagnons de lutte. Padma Patil. Dean Thomas. Cho Chang. Anthony Goldstein. Susan Bones. Millicent Bulstrode… Tant de personnes qu'il avait côtoyées depuis des années à Poudlard ou des mois au Square. Des vies interrompues, brisées… Puis son nom. Ses yeux se remplirent de nouveau de larmes. Depuis ce jour-là, dans la salle, il s'en doutait. La vue de sa petite-amie baignant dans le sang avait été difficile à accepter, mais il s'agissait maintenant d'une réalité.

 _Hermione Granger_.

Elle aussi se retrouvait dans la liste des criminels abattus lors du Glorieux Jour, au même titre que les autres. La dernière petite lueur d'espoir qu'il avait entretenue pendant ces quelques jours, face au manque d'informations, tout ça était maintenant du passé. Tant qu'il n'avait pas lu ce nom, il se permettait de rêver que, d'une manière ou d'une autre, Hermione avait survécu, avait échappé aux Mangemorts à côté d'elle… Rêve brisé définitivement. Ses poings serrèrent le papier déjà froissé. Blanc, la nausée toujours présente, il mordit violemment sa lèvre pour se reprendre et s'empêcher de pleurer de nouveau.

Il y avait toujours un espoir, quelqu'un à sortir de ce cauchemar.

Harry était vivant.

Et parce que c'était son meilleur ami, il n'allait pas fuir.

* * *

10 mai 1998

15h31

Covent Garden

Londres

Royaume-Uni

Le Ministère avait été nettoyé de fond en comble. Çà et là subsistaient encore des traces du précédent affrontement : les parois de l'ascenseur étaient encore tâchées de sang, les murs étaient encore percés, éclatés ou brûlés par la puissance des sortilèges qui les avaient atteints. Parfois, on remarquait de profondes entailles dans le lambris et le parquet qui recouvraient l'Atrium. En son centre, la Fontaine de la Fraternité Magique avaient elle aussi été détruite, remplacée rapidement par une statue de granit et de marbre noir, bien plus imposante et intimidante que la précédente. Sur son socle se tenaient des hommes, des femmes et des enfants ainsi que des créatures magiques comme les elfes de maisons, repliés, soumis, écrasés par une estrade lourde, richement décorée sur laquelle se trouvaient des sorciers bien habillés, grandioses, brandissant leurs baguettes. L'annonce était claire : dorénavant, les sorciers dominaient les autres.

Les employés avaient vivement été invités à revenir travailler sous le joug de ce « gouvernement provisoire ». On leur avait assuré la sécurité, le bien-être maintenant que la guerre était finie… Et nombre d'entre eux avaient accepté, après avoir vu que l'Ordre, les Aurors et tous ceux qui avaient annoncé être là pour les protéger avaient été défaits. _L'Élu lui-même était dorénavant soumis. Mais vivant. Donc s'il était vivant, c'est que le Maître pouvait être un sorcier de pitié, non ?_ Le Lord Noir avait vaincu, et il fallait l'accepter si on voulait vivre. Même les Moldus commençaient à le comprendre. Après tout, leurs gouvernements aussi étaient touchés par ces bouleversements. Chacun venait travailler, tremblant, ou extatique face au changement. Certains avaient su tirer leur épingle du jeu, accéder à des postes supérieurs… La vie se réorganisait.

La traque contre les Criminels s'était intensifiée, accentuée. Des rescapés de la bataille du Ministère avaient été retrouvés, leurs protecteurs punis. Tom, le gérant du Chaudron Baveur avait été arrêté, puis tué « accidentellement » pendant son arrestation, parce qu'il avait accueilli certains résistants. Hippocrate Smethwyck, le Guérisseur-en-chef de Sainte Mangouste, avait subi le même sort en voulant résister à son arrestation alors qu'il tentait de sauver la vie de Nymphadora Tonks, gravement blessée et en fuite depuis des jours. Elle-même fut achevée pendant sa – prétendue – capture.

Il n'y avait plus aucun moyen de se cacher dans cette ville : les moindres recoins de Londres, sorciers comme moldus, étaient fouillés, passés au peigne fin pour retrouver ceux qui risquaient encore de s'opposer au nouveau pouvoir en place. Isolés et affaiblis, les anciens combattants de l'Ordre du Phénix avaient fui. Londres ne leur offrait plus aucun refuge. La région ne leur offrait plus aucun abri.

L'Angleterre était tombée. Rapidement, les Mangemorts avaient lancé des avis de recherche, couplés avec de puissants sortilèges de magie noire pour retrouver tous ceux qui avaient pénétré le Ministère : plus aucune de ces personnes n'était en sécurité. L'Exode avait alors commencé. La Fuite vers l'étranger. Les Mangemorts fermaient rapidement les frontières, afin de retenir et d'enfin annihiler la montre trace de rébellion face à la domination de Voldemort.

Mais tout cela, Harry ne pouvait le savoir.

Depuis sa défaite, une semaine auparavant, il était enchaîné, affaibli et anéanti dans le niveau le plus profond du Ministère. Une pièce avait spécialement été réaménagée pour son plus grand confort : une porte d'acier, tout meuble enlevé, des chaînes rajoutées et les lustres précédemment accrochés au plafond remplacés par une unique torche près de la porte. Il ignorait depuis combien de temps il avait condamné le monde sorcier au désespoir et à la souffrance. La seule chose prouvant que la vie continuait avait été ce photographe, peut-être le premier ou second jour de sa capture, qui était venu le mitrailler de photos.

Peu avant, Pansy Parkinson lui avait rendu visite. Souriante dans sa belle robe bleue, elle lui avait remis des lunettes sur le nez – pour qu'il puisse mieux les voir – et l'avait gentiment soigné : le coton imbibé d'alcool à 90° fermement pressé sur la grande plaie dans son cou, une baguette enfoncée contre sa côte cassée pour la remettre en place – tout du moins, redonner une apparence décente à son abdomen.

Elle lui avait susurré des mots d'horreur alors que ses soins devenaient une torture douloureuse : qu'il avait échoué, que ses amis étaient morts et que les quelques-uns encore à l'extérieur allaient bientôt revenir auprès de son Maître, que le monde sorcier allait enfin connaître la gloire sous la conduite du Lord, que les autres pays allaient bientôt se rallier à leur cause et reconnaître la suprématie de leur Seigneur, eux qui avaient abandonné à son sort l'Angleterre sorcière et son pitoyable gouvernement…Mais qu'il ne serait pas là pour le voir, lui qui mourrait de la baguette de Voldemort dès qu'il aurait terminé sa propagande auprès de la population. Ne se retenant pas, la rage parcourant ses veines malgré son état douloureux, il lui avait craché au visage, seule action possible, lié au mur comme il l'était. Elle avait reculé et l'avait vivement giflé après avoir essuyé son visage. Les lunettes avaient giclé, se fendant au sol sous la violence du choc, la lèvre d'Harry avait éclaté et le sang empli sa bouche. Parkinson avait eu une moue dépitée tout en lui remettant ses binocles.

— Une autre blessure à faire disparaître avant que le journaliste n'arrive, avait-elle simplement dit avant d'appliquer le coton sur sa bouche, jusque sur son nez pour l'étourdir avec les vapeurs d'alcool.

Puis elle l'avait laissé. Quelques heures plus tard, le journaliste était là.

Depuis, plus rien. Fier de sa victoire et sûr de lui, Voldemort lui-même n'avait dédaigné venir l'achever. Il était seul, blessé, sans aucun moyen d'action. Sa baguette ainsi que l'anneau protecteur qui avait éjecté ses geôliers lors de sa capture lui avaient été retirés : seul subsistait à son poignet le bracelet d'or, à l'aspect inoffensif, presque affectif. Ils avaient bien remarqué les runes pourtant, mais comme il ne s'agissait ni d'un repousseur de sorts, ni d'une source magique… Au fond de lui, Harry était heureux de porter sur lui l'objet. Il allait mourir, mais au moins, il lui resterait un souvenir. Certes amer, mais un souvenir. La fièvre due à ses blessures le faisait parfois délirer, et il revoyait ses amis, qu'il ignorait morts ou vifs. Il se sentait coupable. Si coupable…

Les yeux fermés, pendu à ses chaînes qui le maintenaient debout depuis maintenant huit jours, il essayait de se reposer. Ses jambes ne le tenaient plus et la douleur dans ses bras étirés était forte, insupportable. À la longue, il avait fini par se faire à cette sensation d'écartèlement permanente, mais le moindre mouvement lui rappelait ses douleurs et lui arrachait de faibles gémissements. Le peu d'eau et de nourriture qu'on lui faisait avaler, comme à un enfant sous les rires de ses tortionnaires, suffisait tout juste pour garder conscience. Il n'était qu'un jouet entre les mains de ceux qui avaient le pouvoir. Il n'avait plus qu'à attendre que Voldemort daigne venir abréger sa vie. Il espérait juste que Ron ait pu survivre à sa fuite…

La porte devant lui grinça et la lumière pénétra la cellule. Les pensées toujours emplies du souvenir de son meilleur ami repoussant les Mangemorts et fuyant une mort certaine, il releva les yeux, comme par réflexe. La fièvre le faisait définitivement délirer.

— Ron… Fuis.

* * *

15h07

L'air béat, Ronald Weasley avançait d'un pas assuré à travers l'Atrium du Ministère, écoutant d'une oreille distraite le Mangemort à côté de lui.

Alors qu'il arrivait dans le quartier de Covent Garden pour s'approcher de la cabine d'entrée du Ministère, Amycus Carrow avait transplané. Dos à lui, le Mangemort n'avait pas vu le rouquin derrière et avait été atteint entre les deux omoplates par un _Stupéfix_ puissant, l'envoyant de plein fouet dans de grosses poubelles qui encombraient la rue. Ron n'avait eu plus qu'à s'approcher, récupérer sa cape et son masque pour les enfiler et se camoufler.

Il avait alors emprunté la cabine téléphonique pour entrer dans le Ministère. Une voix féminine quoiqu'un peu sèche lui avait demandé son nom et l'objet de sa visite.

— Ronald Weasley, je viens libérer Harry Potter.

— Bien la bonne chance, monsieur Weasley. Bonne visite, avait répondu la voix avant de lui délivrer un badge où scintillaient les deux informations. La cabine était descendue.

Sitôt arrivé dans l'Atrium, un homme de taille moyenne, portant la même cape que lui et tenant dans sa main un sac de toile, s'était approché et l'avait apostrophé.

— Amycus !

— Oui ? avait répondu Ron, par réflexe.

— Bon sang, ne me dis pas que tu as utilisé cette stupide cabine ? Tu sais bien que nous devons passer par l'issue située dans le bureau de la Coopération Magique Internationale.

— Ah, j'avais oublié, dit Ron tout en enregistrant inconsciemment l'information.

L'homme ricana, lui faisant signe de le suivre.

Et maintenant, il se retrouvait là, dans le Ministère tombé aux mains de l'ennemi, marchant tranquillement aux côtés de son compagnon de route. Il était comblé !

— Pourquoi gardes-tu ton masque ? Il fait une chaleur horrible ici !

— Je trouve ça bien plus impressionnant, rétorqua Ron sans y réfléchir vraiment. Alors je le garde.

— Quelle excuse… répondit son interlocuteur, peu convaincu mais laissant tomber le sujet sans s'y pencher davantage. N'oublie pas que c'est à toi de nourrir notre invité.

— Je dois le nourrir ?

Le Mangemort s'arrêta en route et le regarda comme s'il était la dernière des Veracrasses.

— Amycus, je crois que ce trajet dans la cabine des visiteurs t'a abîmé le cerveau. Oui, le nourrir, Potter, au dernier niveau, là, tu sais ?

— C'est vrai. Je dois le nourrir.

Ils reprirent leur chemin, passant sans y prêter attention à côté des employés qui courbaient la tête devant eux. Ron se laissa guider jusqu'aux ascenseurs, faisant abstraction de toutes les marques de la bataille encore visibles. Côte à côte, ils montèrent dans l'un des appareils. Les quelques individus qui y étaient en sortirent prestement pour leur laisser tout l'espace. À côté du jeune homme, le Mangemort paraissait agacé. Il soupirait plus que nécessaire, se tortillait presque sur place.

— Le Ministère est bien, mais je préférerais être chez moi. Mon fils aussi d'ailleurs. Je ne comprends pas qu'on doive rester ici alors que le monde sorcier anglais est déjà sous notre domination.

Ron haussa les épaules en guise de réponse. Il n'avait aucune idée du pourquoi ils devaient rester. Effectivement, c'était idiot. Pourquoi encombrer le Ministère alors que personne en son sein ne paraissait encore pouvoir réagir face à la domination ? Remarquant que son voisin semblait de plus en plus mal à l'aise alors que l'ascenseur descendait, Ron posa innocemment une question :

— Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? On dirait qu'un Lutin de Cornouailles a pris possession de ton corps.

— Eh bien… En l'absence de notre Maître, je suis chargé de… commença-t-il, hésitant, avant de soupirer. Je dois m'occuper d'elle. Tu sais bien. Nagini.

— Oh.

— Et… Par Salazar, je dois avouer que j'ai une sacré frousse de cette bestiole, lâcha le Mangemort en regardant tout autour de lui, comme si on pouvait l'entendre. Je la déteste. Elle me regarde comme si elle allait me manger en entier plutôt que le poulet que je lui apporte, compléta-t-il en levant le sac qu'il portait.

Sous son masque, Ron observa quelques instants son interlocuteur. Nagini ? Une soudaine décharge électrique le parcourut. Aller nourrir la bête lui paraissait une excellente idée ! Il avait très envie de la voir. Il sourit, sûr de lui.

— Je peux y aller à ta place.

Le visage du Mangemort s'illumina.

— Vraiment ?

Ron tendit la main, et l'homme y mit rapidement le sac de toile sans même réfléchir un instant de plus. L'ascenseur s'arrêta.

— Foi de Crabbe, je te revaudrai ça, Amycus ! Et au cas où la cabine aurait définitivement bouleversé ta mémoire, le bureau est tout au fond. Oh, et ne parlons pas de… cet échange de services… autour de nous, ça ne ferait… Pas très sérieux.

Le rouquin descendit de la cabine et le Mangemort s'empressa de quitter les lieux, laissant son « camarade » s'acquitter de la tâche qui lui était normalement confiée. Jouant avec le sac lourd dans sa main, Ron avança, observa, puis finit par fixer une porte. Elle était en bois sombre, décorée par de délicates peintures. Oui, elle n'était pas si mal cette porte. Il en tourna la poignée sans attendre.

Aussitôt qu'il l'eut ouverte, un sourd sifflement se fit entendre. Droit devant lui, face à un âtre où brûlaient d'énormes bûches, un serpent se dressait. Nagini. Mécontente du peu d'attentions qu'elle recevait actuellement, elle se fit menaçante, ses crochets bien visible et sa langue dardant en direction de l'intrus. Ron regarda le serpent, frissonnant, puis le sac qu'il tenait. En quelques secondes, sa décision fut prise : il l'ouvrit en grand et sortit le poulet fraîchement égorgé, repas du reptile. Les pupilles de Nagini s'étrécirent davantage. Elle était affamée. D'un mouvement ample, Ron jeta rapidement la carcasse à l'autre bout de la pièce : il ne voulait pas être le plat de résistance ! Le serpent fut sur le poulet en un éclair et l'engloutit.

Cependant, le temps qu'elle se détourne pour se jeter sur son repas, Ron avait pu repérer, posée comme un trophée sur un pupitre du bureau, une baguette.

Harry.

En un éclair, à la même vitesse que le serpent ingurgitant la carcasse, il l'avait glissée dans sa poche, mine de rien. Soudain, il n'avait plus trop envie de rester là, à s'occuper de cette bestiole. Il recula, tournant clairement le dos à Nagini pour sortir. Peu importait si elle se jetait sur lui, il arriverait bien à l'arrêter. Après tout, il n'avait pas été gardien de l'équipe de Gryffondor pour rien !Il ferma la porte derrière lui au moment où le sifflement du reptile se fit plus fort.

Fier de sa découverte et de son action, Ron se permit de retirer son masque et de le jeter dans un coin du couloir. Au diable la discrétion ! Il était un sauveur, et devait être reconnu en tant que tel ! Sans se hâter – il aurait été dommage qu'il n'y ait pas un peu plus d'action – il retourna à l'ascenseur et, cette fois-ci, fit route vers le dernier niveau. Il avait quelqu'un à sauver.

Ce fut presque contrarié du manque de rencontres qu'il arriva tout en bas. Personne sur sa route. Personne pour le remarquer, ou pour lui laisser l'occasion de briller. À quoi bon s'introduire dans le Ministère si c'était pour que ça reste furtif ? Sa tête commençait un peu à lui tourner.

Plusieurs mètres plus loin, il s'arrêta devant une lourde porte d'acier où avait été découpé une grille d'observation. Il fallait qu'il l'ouvre. Il le sentait, il devait le faire. Sa tête lui faisait de plus en plus mal. Pris d'un soudain sentiment d'urgence, il regarda tout autour de lui. La porte possédait une serrure classique, mais aucune trace de clé dans les environs ! Il revint rapidement sur ses pas et s'avança vers la première pièce à sa portée. Par chance, celle-ci n'était pas verrouillée, et il entra dans le bureau qui se trouvait derrière. Sans prendre le temps de réfléchir, il empoigna le coupe-papier moldu posé au milieu de la paperasse et ressortit pour courir à la porte d'acier. Il devait faire vite ! Le sang battait fort à ses tempes.

Dans un geste dépourvu de la moindre délicatesse, il l'enfonça dans la grosse serrure. L'acier de l'outil résista un peu, grinça et se tordit sous la pression exercée par le sorcier. D'un mouvement brisque, Ron releva le manche et plia le coupe-papier. Ce dernier prit la forme d'une manivelle. Il ignorait si ça allait marcher. Il ignorait s'il l'avait fait à temps. De grosses gouttes de sueur coulaient dans sa nuque. Sans attendre, il tourna la manivelle, pesant de tout son poids sur celle-ci… Et le déclic se fit. Il trembla sous l'effort alors que le verrou s'ouvrit. Ron posa une main fatiguée, quoique concentrée et tendue, sur la poignée et l'actionna. La porte s'ouvrit dans un grincement.

Face à la porte, dans le rai de lumière provenant du couloir, il vit son meilleur ami, affaibli et toujours blessé. Sa gorge se noua. Il était encore vivant. Pour le moment. Les deux yeux verts se posèrent sur lui, comme délirants, entre rêve et cauchemar.

— Ron… Fuis.

— Non mec. Cette fois, nous allons fuir ensemble.


	4. Réorganisation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Playlist : Usaghi, Kokia – Hymnals, Grizfolk – Daft Punk, Pentatonix – Shattered, Trading Yesterday

2 mai 1998

Postbridge

Royaume-Uni

Perdu au milieu du Parc National du Dartmoor, le cottage paraissait presque abandonné. Au bout d'un chemin de terre, il était entouré d'une clôture basse en pierres et était caché par un bosquet d'arbres. Quasiment invisible dans le décor, il était pourtant bien présent, de briques et de bois blanc, taché par les intempéries et le manque d'entretien.

La première chose que fit Drago en entrant dans le séjour fut d'activer les barrières autour du bosquet : bloque-magie, anti-transplanage… Le premier sort effaça toute trace de sa présence dans le Dartmoor, le second le point d'arrivée de son déplacement. Il venait de quitter son précédent domicile, qu'il savait très bientôt profané par son père et par ses acolytes, pour cette simple maisonnée en pleine campagne moldue, propriété encore inconnue jusque-là par sa famille et son entourage. Il était en danger dorénavant, il en était sûr. Il suffirait d'un rapide coup d'œil aux artefacts portés par les membres de l'Ordre pour comprendre qui en était à l'origine : sa collaboration avec les agissements de la résistance était limitée, faible, mais présente quand même. Et ça, son père ne manquerait pas de le remarquer. Il s'était peut-être trop affiché cette fois, laissant sa marque sur les lieux de la bataille. Mais pourtant, il avait tellement espéré ! Que tout se termine, que cette guerre incessante se finisse, que la situation trouve enfin une conclusion positive pour eux. Après tout, il avait réagi directement en apprenant la future attaque, il avait fourni des talismans précieusement gardés pour l'occasion, il lui avait fourni une nouvelle protection, en complément du jonc d'or… Mais ça n'avait pas suffi. Tout était fini.

La deuxième chose que fit Drago une fois les protections activées fut de se laisser tomber sur le canapé de cuir usé et d'enfouir son visage dans ses mains. Ça n'avait pas été suffisant. _Bien évidemment que ce n'était pas suffisant !_ Il aurait dû agir bien plus tôt, bien plus fort ! Mais son manque d'implication, _sa lâcheté_ , avait abouti à ce résultat catastrophique. Peut-être que s'il avait été plus présent, peut-être que s'il avait été là-bas lui aussi, il aurait pu faire la différence ! Un rire amer s'échappa de ses lèvres. Bien sûr que non il n'aurait rien changé. Une baguette de plus dans le combat ? Pathétique. La seule chose qui aurait pu changer s'il avait clairement rejoint l'Ordre…

Il secoua la tête entre ses mains. Ce n'était même pas la peine d'y penser. C'était trop trouble, trop furtif, trop… _ambigu_.

Relevant légèrement le visage, il posa les yeux sur ses paumes et se rendit compte qu'elles étaient tremblantes. Petit à petit, son esprit se rendait compte de la véracité de la situation. L'Ordre était perdu. La liberté devenait utopique. Et Harry… _Harry…_ L'anneau protecteur qu'il lui avait off… qu'il lui avait envoyé en même temps que les talismans avait été particulièrement ensorcelé. Drago savait que le brun ne s'en séparerait pas, aussi avait-il préparé un effet à retardement sur tous les artefacts dans le cas où l'anneau serait retiré. Dans le cas où un Mangemort lui retirerait. Et ça avait été le cas : le charme qu'il portait l'avait averti, brûlant sa peau en déclenchant la vague de magie dans toutes les amulettes. Dès que la brûlure s'était faite sentir, il était parti. Il avait pris son sac, prêt dans l'éventualité d'une fuite, et avait quitté son pied à terre, trop facilement repérable par son père. Il n'avait même pas cherché à intervenir… La lâcheté avait – encore une fois – dominé ses choix. Et de nouveau, il l'avait abandonné à son sort. Drago n'avait pas été capable de choisir clairement, comme autrefois.

La troisième chose que fit Drago après son bilan fut de laisser couler ses larmes.

* * *

5 mai 1998

Princetown

Royaume-Uni

Dans le silence de son magasin, un épicier lisait le journal. Eoin Pittsburgh était un brave gars, un sorcier qui avait décidé de venir s'installer dans ce coin perdu pour réaliser son rêve d'enfant : tenir un commerce. Le village était petit, le passage des touristes limité malgré le parc naturel. Les sorciers étaient présents mais discrets, se mêlant sans problème aux habitants, et ce depuis des décennies. Entre ses murs, chacun pouvait trouver ce qu'il désirait, quelles que soient ses origines. La guerre n'avait pas changé cet état de fait, ne les avait presque pas atteints, là où ils étaient. Il n'en entendait que parler et chacun continuait tranquillement sa petite vie à Princetown. L'homme baissa les yeux sur le journal qu'il tenait. Camouflée derrière la première page du _Times_ , il lisait la _Gazette du Sorcier_. À sa une, il avait découvert l'image de leur Sauveur, attaché, mais ni blessé ni maltraité. L'épicier comme le reste de l'Angleterre avait appris que leur Ministère était tombé après le coup d'état de Lord Voldemort et que la Résistance avait été vaincue. En lisant ces lignes, il avait hésité. Comme beaucoup d'autres, il avait assisté à la première guerre et en avait vu les conséquences. Mais cette fois-ci, tout avait été plus… diffus. Comme si Celui-dont-on-ne-devait-pas-prononcer-le-nom avait changé.

Pour preuve ! Il écarta légèrement la page du _Times_ pour regarder de nouveau la une de la _Gazette_. Harry Potter, vivant ? C'était inespéré ! Tout le monde pensait qu'il serait tué comme les autres, mais non ! C'était un signe, sans aucun doute ! Et puis, cette fois-ci, il n'avait pas beaucoup entendu parler de la guerre et de ses dégâts. Le Mage Noir ne s'était pas rendu coupable d'atrocités, d'ailleurs, les moldus n'avaient pas été plus atteints que ça, non ? Et puis, son commerce continuait de fonctionner tranquillement, entre sorciers et moldus, c'était bien un signe que ce n'était pas si grave !

Ainsi allaient les pensées de ce petit commerçant du Dartmoor, comme celles de nombreux sorciers trop éloignés de la capitale ou des conflits pour se rendre compte de leur gravité. _En plus, si la Gazette le disait…_

La sonnette tinta dans le silence de l'épicerie. À son comptoir, Eoin leva les yeux de son journal et détailla le nouvel arrivant. C'était un jeune homme en jean et veste de cuir, la capuche de son sweat shirt sur la tête, tenant un sac d'une main sur son épaule. L'épicier ferma son livre et le posa. Il ne l'avait jamais vu dans le coin, ça devait être un touriste, et vu son hésitation en regardant les étagères et présentoirs, sans doute un sorcier.

— Je peux vous aider ?

Le client releva le visage vers celui qui venait de lui parler, permettant au commerçant de voir ses yeux clairs et sa barbe de quelques jours. Il paraissait méfiant, peut-être un peu perdu, certainement épuisé, mais au vu de la situation actuelle, Eoin pouvait le comprendre. Il le laissa vaguement étudier quelques instants les boîtes de conserves et paquets de chips, puis se rapprocher du comptoir dans une attitude toujours prudente et mesurée. Eoin plia son journal.

— Vous cherchez quelque chose en particulier ?

— Oui… En fait, vous pourriez m'aider, répondit l'homme, fixant le comptoir, empêchant Eoin de le croiser son regard. Je cherche… Vous auriez la Gazette ? finit-il par conclure.

Le commerçant tiqua sans le vouloir. Il ne connaissait qu'une Gazette. Mais son expérience lui avait appris à ne pas tout de suite considérer comme sorcier ceux qui venaient avec des demandes incongrues. Prudemment, il jeta un coup d'œil à la vitrine qui donnait sur l'extérieur. Personne dans la rue, ils n'allaient pas être dérangés.

— La Gazette ? Vous pourriez être plus précis, s'il vous plaît monsieur ?

Le jeune hésita, se retourna légèrement à son tour pour regarder la porte d'entrée. À priori, lui aussi ne voulait pas être entendu. Les doutes d'Eoin se firent plus fort, puis se confirmèrent quand le client lâcha dans sa barbe :

— Moldu.

En entendant ce mot, les lèvres d'Eoin se retroussèrent en un sourire, c'était bien un sorcier. S'il avait été moldu lui-même, il aurait sans doute demandé au jeune de répéter, mais ce terme, lâché à demi-mot, était suffisant.

— Vous êtes tombé au bon endroit, jeune homme. La boutique est aussi sorcière.

Les épaules du client se relâchèrent, comme s'il était réellement soulagé de l'entendre. Le commerçant le regarda pendant quelques secondes supplémentaires, le jugea finalement plus jeune qu'il ne le pensait, puis se leva de la chaise sur laquelle il était installé. Discrètement, il tira de sous son comptoir sa baguette puis tapota sur l'étagère de confiseries derrière lui. Les bocaux se brouillèrent puis laissèrent apparaître, disposés sur des présentoirs à magazines, les différents journaux sorciers. Le jeune homme se tendit soudainement en voyant la _Gazette du Sorcier_ qu'Eoin attrapa et posa sur le comptoir entre eux.

— Il vous fallait autre chose ?

Il n'obtint aucune réponse. Devant lui, son client avait les yeux rivés sur la une, sur la photo d'Harry Potter qui s'étalait sur la page. À voir les légers mouvements du sac sur son épaule, il tremblait.

— Monsieur ?

Eoin sursauta quand son client abattit violemment les sept noises que coutaient le journal et l'enfourna dans son sac avant de se détourner et de quitter l'épicerie, faisant tinter la clochette bien plus fort qu'elle n'y était habituée. Il cligna des yeux, il n'avait même pas eu le droit à un merci ou un au revoir. Mais où allait donc le monde !

Plus loin, dans un cottage de Postbridge, quelques secondes plus tard, Drago jeta son sac et sa veste sur le canapé de son petit salon. Dès qu'il était sorti de l'épicerie, il avait couru dans la ruelle la plus proche pour transplaner, oubliant toute prudence à laquelle il s'employait habituellement. Il avait décidé de sortir de sa léthargie, son apathie et sa bouteille de Whisky Pur-Feu pour enfin aller se renseigner sur la situation extérieure. Le premier pas avait été dur, mais il devait obtenir ces informations pour prévoir la suite de sa vie – _si suite il y avait_. Puis il l'avait vue.

Violemment, il empoigna le sac et en tira l'exemplaire de la Gazette du Sorcier. Il n'avait pas rêvé ! Sentant ses jambes s'effondrer sous lui, il se laissa tomber sur le canapé à son tour. Harry était en première page. En première page, et vivant.

 _« NOTRE LORD AU POUVOIR ! CELUI QUI A ÉTÉ VAINCU SOUMIS A SA TOUTE PUISSANCE ! À LA RECHERCHE DES CRIMINELS EN FUITE._ »

« Soumis à sa toute puissance. » C'était complètement irréel, impensable. Sous l'article à la gloire de Voldemort et son arrivée au pouvoir, elle était pourtant présente, la photo d'Harry. Presque reléguée au second plan, mais bien là. Serrant les feuillets entre ses mains tremblantes, Drago lut rapidement l'article consacré à la capture de Celui-qui-avait-été-épargné. Le journaliste faisait une rapide description des événements – à sa sauce – avant de parler de la grande pitié du Lord pour son ennemi, qu'il épargnait de sa colère et de la mort dans l'espoir qu'il se joigne à lui pour refonder le monde sorcier. À ces mots, Drago interrompit sa lecture, il en savait assez.

Harry était vivant.

Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, Drago sentit le rire et les larmes monter dans sa gorge.

— Il est vivant !

L'héritier Malefoy ne contrôlait maintenant plus son rire ni ses larmes, ni même ses gestes. Il laissa tomber le journal à terre et prit son visage entre ses mains pour essayer de retrouver un semblant de maîtrise de soi. Vivant ! _Vivant !_

La donne avait changé, il y avait toujours de l'espoir.

* * *

7 mai 1998

9h04

Plymouth

Royaume-Uni

Les yeux rivés sur sa la montre qu'il avait _empruntée_ à un moldu inattentif à ses affaires, Drago attendait l'heure du départ. Sa veste fermement resserrée autour de lui et sa capuche fermement enfoncée sur sa tête, il essayait d'étouffer la boule d'angoisse qui l'avait saisi depuis l'envoi de son hibou. Il ignorait s'il arriverait en vie, ou si son destinataire lui-même l'était encore. Il se mordit la lèvre puis passa la main dans la barbe qu'il se laissait pousser. Elle le grattait horriblement et ne lui allait définitivement pas, mais moins il paraîtrait « lui-même », moins il se ferait repérer. Après son escapade au manoir, il ne pouvait plus se permettre d'attendre : il devait s'exiler le plus rapidement et le plus discrètement possible. Les frontières n'étaient pas encore fermées, les moldus ne se rendaient pas encore compte de la situation et de l'exil sorcier, mais ça ne saurait tarder. Alors c'était sa dernière chance.

Drago ferma fortement les yeux, tentant de ravaler les sentiments qui menaçaient de le submerger. La peur, l'espoir, la lâcheté… Il avait fait tout ce qu'il avait pu. Il espérait toutefois que ce serait suffisant, et qu'on ne lui en voudrait pas trop pour son départ, bien que ce dernier souhait fût sans doute trop demander. Relâchant le souffle qu'il retenait pour passer cette vague d'émotions, il rouvrit les yeux et lut sur le panneau d'embarquement que son bateau était arrivé. Le cœur serré, il ramassa le sac qu'il avait laissé à ses pieds et suivit la foule de moldus jusqu'à l'embarcadère. Il disait adieu à une vie et à son pays, à toutes les choses qu'il aimait ici. Tout son être et tout son corps espérait qu'il y ait un dénouement heureux à tout ça, que les choses changeraient en bien, et que cette fois, il aurait sa part de responsabilités. En attendant, il ne pouvait rien faire de plus.

Appuyé au bastingage du ferry, il regarda les côtes des Cornouailles s'éloigner lentement. Arrivé en France, il pourrait transplaner librement jusqu'à la résidence qu'il avait eu la présence d'esprit d'acheter à titre personnel au début de tout ce marasme. Puis il attendrait du nouveau, à l'abri. Il se mordit la langue. Pendant quelques instants, il se dit qu'il aurait pu, _qu'il aurait dû_ aller lui-même à Londres pour agir, puis il chassa cette pensée. Impossible. Après son intrusion soudaine dans le manoir Malefoy, il ne pouvait plus utiliser sa magie dans le pays. Drago lâcha un petit rire à cette pensée alors que l'air marin fouettait son visage sous sa capuche. Lui, utiliser tous les moyens moldus à sa portée pour leurrer les Mangemorts et son propre père… et réussir dans cette entreprise. Il était bloqué, il n'avait plus aucun moyen d'action en Angleterre dorénavant. Peut-être qu'en France les choses seraient différentes. Peut-être… À la nouvelle pensée qui l'assaillait, son rire se fit un peu plus fort, nerveux. À quel moment sa vie avait-elle pu bien basculer pour que son seul espoir repose sur un gars qu'il avait toujours haï ? Remontant son col et son sac sur son épaule, il retourna à l'intérieur pour se protéger du froid.

Il n'y avait plus rien à faire.

Dorénavant, le seul espoir sur lequel il pouvait compter, c'était Weasley.

* * *

7 mai 1998

16h23

Londres

Royaume-Uni

Harry gémit de douleur quand Ron le laissa s'affaisser au sol en douceur.

— Doucement mec, t'es pas en bon état… lui dit son ami alors qu'il l'aidait à s'asseoir.

Ses bras le brûlaient, il ne voyait presque plus rien, ses lunettes brisées étant restées quelque part sur le sol de sa cellule. Ses côtes brisées et non soignées le faisaient souffrir le martyr et lui avaient donné de la fièvre, le faisant presque délirer, à tel point qu'il ne croyait toujours pas ce qui se passait. Alors qu'il était enfin appuyé contre un mur, immobile et les bras au repos, il sentit qu'on s'affairait à ses côtés et qu'on lui découpait son sweat.

— Putain Harry… Bouge pas, je vais essayer de te soigner ça.

Il obéit, bien contre sa volonté. L'endroit était humide, insalubre et Harry pouvait vaguement entendre au loin les bruits de voitures à travers le bourdonnement dans sa tête. Il sentit plus qu'il ne vit Ron lui poser une compresse froide sur les côtes, lui arrachant un cri de douleur. À côté de lui, le rouquin était blême.

— Désolé. Faut que je la rentre. Que je foute ça dessus. C'est du baume de lewisie brûlante tu sais, avec de la chance, ta côte n'est pas trop cassée, et ça la soignera comme il faut. Je sais pas, j'y connais rien moi en potions. Faut que ça marche. Essaie de pas trop bouger Harry, ça va être vite fait.

Harry gémit de douleur alors que Ron appuyait un peu plus sur l'endroit, comme s'il pouvait faire pénétrer le baume plus en profondeur pour le soigner. La sensation aiguë eut au moins le mérite de l'ancrer dans la réalité : ce n'était pas un rêve.

— Ron ?...

— Désolé, ça fait mal. Tu sens quelque chose ? Ça bouge ?

Le brun ferma les yeux pour essayer de dégager une sensation précise de ce marasme de douleurs qu'il ressentait.

— Peut-être… Quelque chose qui bouge… commença-t-il.

Ron hocha vivement la tête, comme rassuré.

— Quelque chose qui bouge. La côte, peut-être. C'est bien. Merde, t'es en vie. Je l'ai fait.

Alors que le baume commençait à faire effet, l'incongruité de la situation frappa Harry. Il était vivant. Voldemort ne l'avait pas tué. Mieux que tout, Ron l'avait sorti de là. Sans le vouloir il se mit à rire, d'abord faiblement, puis de plus en plus fort. Devant l'hilarité presque folle de son meilleur ami, Ron se recula un peu, sans enlever la compression.

— Les nerfs. Tes nerfs lâchent.

— Je suis vivant…

— Ouais, grimaça le roux. Vivant. En sale état, mais on n'est pas encore fini.

À son tour, il eut un rire nerveux, pris par l'hilarité de son ami. Pendant quelques instants, ils savourèrent la joie presque coupable de se savoir en vie alors que nombre d'autres étaient morts. C'était comme si le temps s'était figé, comme s'ils n'étaient pas dans une situation si critique. Lentement, les rires cessèrent alors qu'ils reprenaient pied. Harry gémit de nouveau de douleur et le dernier rire de Ron mourut dans sa gorge alors qu'il se remettait à le soigner.

— Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Combien de temps je suis resté là-dedans ?

La voix d'Harry était faible et éraillée par le rire et la soif, mais suffisamment forte pour que Ron l'entende et ne stoppe ses mouvements. Il reprit doucement ses soins.

— Nous sommes le 7 mai, Voldemort a pris le contrôle du Ministère et maintenant des médias… La rébellion n'est plus.

— …Hermione ?

De nouveau, Ron se figea, la main fermement crispée sur la compresse. Harry n'eut pas besoin de voir ses yeux pour comprendre ce que ce mouvement impliqué. Il sentit une vague de tristesse et de culpabilité comme il ne l'avait plus ressenti depuis son emprisonnement. Ron se racla la gorge et reprit ses soins, tremblant.

— Elle faisait partie de la liste des rebelles tués.

Harry referma les yeux. Hermione…

— On s'en doutait…

— Mais Ron…

— On est vivant, le coupa-t-il, closant la discussion. C'est ce qui compte. On va s'enfuir et on reviendra pour buter ce type.

Il n'insista pas. Le cœur en peine, et sa fièvre diminuant légèrement alors qu'il sentait sa côte se ressouder dans la douleur, il prit quelques secondes pour encaisser le choc. Il s'en doutait, mais la confirmation n'arrangeait rien. D'autres devaient être morts, il n'osait le demander. Ce n'était peut-être pas le moment. Quand il sentit le goulot d'une bouteille à ses lèvres, il ne se fit pas prier pour boire le liquide tiède qui en coulait. L'eau lui fit du bien et il rouvrit les yeux quand il n'y eut plus à boire.

— Je me suis dit que ça te ferait du bien, lâcha Ron d'une voix un peu rauque, reposant la bouteille près d'eux.

Harry acquiesça. Il sentait parfaitement que Ron n'était pas encore prêt à parler. Doucement, il retira la compresse de ses côtes et tâta légèrement pour voir la réaction de son ami. Il soupira en voyant qu'Harry ne faisait plus que grimacer de douleur, puis posa le tissu à côté d'eux pour sortir une nouvelle fiole du sac qu'il avait réussi à garder lors de sa fuite le 2 mai.

— Bois ça, ça devrait te requinquer au moins un peu.

— Comment as-tu fait pour venir me chercher ? demanda Harry alors qu'il avalait la potion qu'il on portait à ses lèvres sans rechigner.

— C'est grâce à Malefoy.

Harry but de travers sa gorgée, obligeant Ron à reculer la fiole avant qu'il n'en renverse à côté. Il toussa légèrement, gémissant alors que ses côtés à peine guéries subissaient, puis regarda son meilleur ami, incrédule.

— Drago t'a contacté ?

— Pas directement… Mais j'ai reçu son hibou.

Les yeux du brun s'écarquillèrent et il attendit la suite, le cœur battant fort. Il était vivant aux dernières nouvelles et avait participé _à sa libération_ !

— Du Felix Felicis.

Harry cligna des yeux.

— Hein ?

— Je sais pas comment cet imbécile a fait, mais il m'a envoyé du Felix Felicis, précisa Ron alors qu'il s'appliquait à soigner les plaies légères sur le corps de son meilleur ami avec les faibles moyens qu'il possédait.

Il n'en revenait pas. Du Felix Felicis ? Où avait-il bien pu trouver une potion si rare ? Harry posa la question à Ron, qui haussa les épaules.

— Aucune idée.

— Vous êtes restés en contact ?

— À vrai dire, lâcha Ron en s'asseyant à côté de lui, non. Je n'ai plus aucune nouvelle de personne.

Harry fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant alors pas comment Drago avait pu fournir la potion à Ron. Malgré lui, il ne put s'empêcher d'être déçu. Le blond n'était pas venu en personne pour le sauver, et avait délégué la tâche à Ron. Ce dernier sembla noter remarquer son désarroi et finit par se racler un peu la gorge avant d'annoncer :

— On est magiquement fichés. Plus moyen d'utiliser sa magie sans se faire repérer. En tout cas pour tous ceux qui étaient là-bas ce jour-là, et sans doute lui aussi parce que Malefoy, Lucius, a compris qui nous avait donné les protections.

— Alors c'est pour ça qu'on a marché et pris le métro pour venir ici ?

— Ouais, répondit Ron avec une grimace. Même si on n'était pas franchement discrets pour les moldus… mais la potion a duré juste assez longtemps pour qu'ils ne nous repèrent pas le temps de nous éloigner.

— C'est pour ça qu'il a envoyé la potion… conclut Harry dans un souffle.

Ron acquiesça.

— Culotté… mais il devait savoir que je ne partirais pas de Londres sans toi. Il a dû remarquer l'absence de mon nom dans le journal, et donc m'envoyer la potion dans l'espoir que je fasse quelque chose. Il avait pas tort.

Le rouquin apprit tout ce qu'il savait de la situation à son meilleur ami. Il lui expliqua que le Square, avec la mort de Dumbledore, n'était plus en endroit sûr, qu'il pouvait être rallié par Bellatrix Lestrange, héritière des lieux. Il lui montra les journaux récupérés, lui annonça avec douleur la mort des membres de sa famille, de leurs amis… Plus Ron parlait, plus Harry se sentait coupable d'avoir échoué dans la mission qui lui avait été confiée. Voldemort ne pouvait être tué que par lui et il avait laissé passer cette chance. Dorénavant, il était comme intouchable : l'Ordre n'était plus, et les quelques survivants de la bataille était éparpillés, traqués. Cela semblait sans espoir… Comment pouvaient-ils espérer s'en sortir dorénavant ? Comment penser une seule seconde qu'ils pourraient renverser la situation ? Ron sortit quelque chose de son sac, qui permit à Harry de respirer mieux pendant quelques secondes.

— Ma baguette !

— Coup de chance, rit-il nerveusement.

Harry la prit dans le creux de la main et se détendit de la sentir de nouveau dans sa paume. Peut-être que tout n'était pas perdu.

— On ne peut pas rester ici, commença-t-il. Si… ce que tu me dis est vrai, nous ne sommes pas en sécurité à Londres.

— Ni en Angleterre.

— Ni en Angleterre ? demanda Harry en écarquillant les yeux, ne s'attendant pas à ça.

— Je ne sais pas comment ils ont fait… Mais ils nous « sentent » où qu'on soit. Ils ont eu Olivier comme ça hier, à Manchester. Il a transplané, et crack, entouré de Mangemorts quelques secondes plus tard. Exécuté à vue.

Il s'interrompit, songeur, désolé et peiné.

— On ne peut pas utiliser notre magie, encore moins transplaner. On est coincés comme des moldus.

— Alors on doit partir.

Ron tourna les yeux vers lui, à peine surpris. Lui aussi était arrivé à la même conclusion, même si elle ne lui plaisait pas vraiment. Harry regardait le mur suintant d'humidité devant eux, l'air décidé et ferme, malgré la grande fatigue qu'il ressentait maintenant que la potion anti-douleur faisait effet.

— On doit quitter l'Angleterre.

— On doit vraiment hein… Putain je le savais.

— Ce sera pas définitif, Ron.

— Tu crois ? demanda-t-il amèrement. On est quand même foutrement mal barrés.

Harry grimaça de nouveau en se disant qu'il n'avait pas tort. Mais il reprit ses esprits et ancra sa décision dans son esprit.

— On quitte le pays pour reprendre des forces et se réorganiser. Peut-être que d'autres auront fait la même chose ?

— Mais comment on pourra les contacter ?

— J'en sais rien Ron, peut-être qu'on trouvera un moyen, peut-être pas, mais si on reste ici, on est mort. Même Poudlard ne doit plus être un lieu sûr maintenant que Dumbledore et McGonagall sont morts…

— Y'a vraiment pas le choix, c'est ça ?... Même se planquer comme moldus à l'autre bout du pays le temps de reprendre des forces et démonter son système qui nous repère ?

Harry eut un sourire d'excuse devant son ami qui énonçait toutes les possibilités restantes, bien qu'il les sache irréalisable. Ron s'en rendit compte et eut un regard presque désespéré.

— Je sais que ce que je dis est impossible, ça fait des jours que j'y pense, mais je pouvais pas accepter l'inévitable tant que je l'avais pas dit tout haut à quelqu'un.

— Désolé mec…

Ron secoua la tête. Il était parfaitement conscient de ce qui les attendait.

— Dès que tu te sens un peu mieux, on s'incruste dans un train pour la côte, et on quitte le pays par bateau.

— T'y as déjà vraiment réfléchi, hein ?

— On s'occupe comme on peut quand on se retrouve seul sans espoir ici… J'espère juste que ma famille aura eu le même réflexe de préservation…

Le brun posa sa main sur l'épaule de Ron et la serra légèrement. Lui non plus n'était pas rassuré par la suite des événements, mais ils ne pouvaient rien faire de plus. Peut-être qu'une fois à l'étranger l'utilisation de leur magie leur permettrait de se remettre en contact avec d'autres membres de l'ex-Ordre. Tout ça n'était que conjectures : ce qui était le plus important actuellement, c'était qu'ils puissent s'enfuir en toute sécurité. Ils avaient déjà une chance extraordinaire de se retrouver à deux dans la tourmente. Ils avaient déjà une chance extraordinaire d'être en vie.


	5. Étrangers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Playlist : Lovegood, Alexandre Desplat – Cuz I can, Pink – I believe, Kokia – Papaoutai, Cut – Pearls, Ilaria Graziano

_NOTRE LORD AU POUVOIR_

_Hier soir, aux alentours de 17h, notre libérateur, Lord Voldemort, a annoncé que la période de troubles politiques allait définitivement s’achever, grâce à la réorganisation de notre gouvernement._

_Le Transitory Welfare, gouvernement provisoire à la tête du nouveau Ministère dans l’attente de clarté quant à la situation politique suite aux événements du 2 mai dernier, a clos sa séance quotidienne sur l’annonce extraordinaire d’élections à venir ! Il a été annoncé que d’ici une dizaine de jours, les candidats potentiels pourraient déposer leurs programmes au Ministère afin que les élections puissent se dérouler avant fin mai. Programmes et affiches des candidats devront être soumis au Transitory Welfare pour validation et publication à travers le pays._

_La remise en place d’une démocratie semble la grande priorité de notre Lord, qui a confié à notre correspondant lors de la conférence de presse d’hier soir – compte-rendu pages 3 et 4 – qu’il était ravi de voir le Monde Sorcier se relever de ses cendres pour devenir « bien meilleur et bien plus puissant qu’il ne l’avait jamais été »._

_Plus de détails page 2, consacrée à la composition et aux décisions récemment prises par notre Transitory Welfare, pour le plus grand bien._

* * *

12 mai 1998

Suceava

Roumanie

Fermement plantée sur ses deux pieds, Luna observait la forteresse, dernière étape de leur voyage. Conformément à ce que lui avait demandé son père, elle ne retira pas la casquette moldue fermement enfoncée sur sa tête. Son col, remonté sur ses mâchoires, ainsi que ses cheveux cachés sous la veste empêchaient toute personne de clairement la décrire. Un bras posé contre son ventre maintenait les pans malgré le vent qui soufflait ce jour-là sur le nord de la Roumanie. Les yeux rivés sur les pierres anciennes, elle attendait que son père parle à son contact en ville, avec pour consigne de fuir si jamais il ne revenait pas une fois deux heures écoulées. Leur fuite depuis l’Angleterre s’était pourtant bien passée, étant donné leur rapidité.

Xenophilius Lovegood n’avait pas attendu la Prise du Ministère pour monter un plan de repli. Quelques temps auparavant, dès qu’il avait appris que sa fille avait quitté Poudlard pour être exact, il s’était mis en relation avec un certain Petre Radu, de Bucarest. Petre était un lointain cousin de la meilleure amie de l’ancienne femme du premier monteur d’image au _Chicaneur_ … ou quelque chose comme ça, Luna n’en était pas très sûre. Toujours était-il que son père avait pris contact avec lui et lui avait demandé promesse d’assistance au cas où les choses tourneraient mal, et que l’homme avait accepté.

Xenophilius avait sorti sa fille de la cabane de Duck Island et l’avait faite transplaner dans un hangar de Manchester avant d’appeler d’urgence une médicomage, fidèle lectrice dévouée à son rédacteur préféré. Luna n’avait aucun souvenir de ce laps de temps : l’hémorragie dont elle avait été victime après la bataille était trop importante pour lui permettre de garder conscience. Elle avait d’abord rouvert les yeux une fois sous le toit de tôle, demandant tout juste à son père où ils étaient, puis la potion de sommeil ingérée à ce moment avait fait son œuvre. Quand elle avait émergé, guérie et reposée, elle n’était plus chez elle. Le ciel n’était plus le même, l’air était plus sec, les bruits étaient différents, la langue était étrangère.

Elle n’était plus chez elle.

Un touriste lâcha quelques mots en roumains avec une forte voix et manqua de la bousculer, se positionnant pour prendre les meilleures photos possibles. Luna s’écarta de quelques pas sans se vexer, elle devait rester discrète malgré tout. Avec un sourire triste, elle regarda ces inconscients rire et s’amuser, légèrement envieuse de leur état. Ils étaient libres, entiers. Eux n’étaient pas soumis à la guerre, aux morts abruptes et aux événements déchirants. De toute son âme, Luna souhaita que leur joie et leur innocence perdure à jamais. Des pas derrière elle la firent se retourner. Son père avait abandonné le jogging bleu et la veste verte pour un jean et une veste noire, bien plus discrets malgré leur anonymat dans ce pays. Elle s’approcha de lui. Malgré l’exil, il gardait toujours cette étincelle folle et un peu paranoïaque qui lui seyait si bien.

— Je suis navré pour le retard, ma fille. Mais c’est réglé.

— Nous partons ? demanda-t-elle, s’écartant à ses côtés des touristes et de la forteresse.

Il hocha la tête et repris la route vers le centre-ville.

— Petre nous a trouvé un appartement dans les environs de la ville. On ne sera pas au plus près des commerces, mais… C’est le mieux pour le moment.

Luna n’était pas dupe et connaissait son père. Celui-ci était bien plus agité qu’il n’aurait dû l’être loin de l’Angleterre. Rapidement, elle pressa son bras contre le sien pour être au plus proche de son oreille. S’il était aussi agité, ils devaient discuter plus discrètement.

— Papa, qu’est-ce qui se passe ?

Xenophilius hésita, passa son bras autour des épaules de sa fille et pressa le pas vers les commerces. Lèvres closes, il ne lâcha mot. Luna fronça les sourcils, sentant clairement la pression de sa main sur son épaule et la tension qui l’habitait.

— Nous ne resterons pas en Roumanie longtemps.

— Quoi ? lâcha-t-elle, surprise. Mais je croyais que Petre…

— La Roumanie n’est plus un pays sûr. Les pays de l’est non plus. » la coupa-t-il.

Elle n’en croyait pas ses oreilles. La Roumanie non plus ? Alors que son père l’entraînait dans une galerie marchande, son esprit se mit à fonctionner à plein régime, entraîné par des mois de participation à l’Ordre du Phénix. Voldemort ? Un autre mage noir ? Son père avait l’air catastrophé, presque apeuré malgré les apparences, et ça l’inquiétait. Luna n’osa pas poser la question alors que d’autres individus les entouraient.

Mais s’il s’agissait de Voldemort, la situation était bien plus grave que l’Ordre n’avait pu le croire.

Xenophilius entra dans une petite boutique de jardinage sans la lâcher et s’avança jusqu’au fond du magasin, près du rayon des nains de jardin. Luna ne sembla même pas surprise quand il se mit à gifler un immense nain en plastique posé sur un socle. La joue du nain rougit et son visage se tordit dans une grimace et un rire silencieux avant qu’il ne disparaisse dans un couinement soudain, laissant apparaître une trappe ouverte où descendait une échelle vers une pièce. Luna observa les alentours, tout de même inquiète qu’on ne les surprenne ici, mais personne n’était en vue.

Le commerce devait être un lieu de passage pour les _fugitifs_ comme eux. L’homme s’engagea sur l’échelle et descendit à l’étage, suivi par sa fille. Au-dessus de leurs têtes, le nain réapparut, cachant de nouveau l’entrée. Luna regarda autour d’elle alors qu’elle descendait dans la pièce. C’était un simple endroit d’une dizaine de mètres carrés à peine, au milieu duquel se trouvaient une estrade et un vieux bonhomme sur une chaise. Le sorcier leva le nez de son journal alors que Xenophilius s’avançait vers lui, main tendue. Luna suivit son père sans comprendre ce qu’ils pouvaient se raconter en roumain. À en juger par le ton des deux hommes, rien de bien rassurant… Pourtant le roumain fit un signe vers l’estrade, les autorisant par le geste à y monter. La blonde s’y plaça ainsi que son père et prit son bras. Un instant plus tard, ils transplanèrent.

Le kiosque où ils arrivèrent était à la lisière d’un parc. Devant, une femme les attendait. La peau burinée et les cheveux cachés sous un châle, elle se tenait droite dans ses baskets et leur adressa un sourire.

— Vous bon voyage ? Petre a dit vous arriver maintenant.

— Dona Denisa, ravi de vous rencontrer enfin, salua Xenophilius, venant enserrer ses mains tenues dans un geste de reconnaissance.

La Dona serra ses mains avant de prendre celles de Luna. Elle lui rendit son geste avec attention, puis la femme se retourna vers Xenophilius.

— Je vais mener vous à la maison.

Sur le chemin sinueux, Luna comprit que l’endroit n’était pas accessible autrement que par le kiosque. Questionnant son père à propos du magasin de jardinage, elle obtint pour réponse que la pièce cachée était une voie d’accès à différentes places protégées, dont leur nouvelle « résidence ». Luna garda un silence méditatif alors qu’ils arrivaient devant le chalet en sortie du parc. Dissimulé par une haie d’arbres, il ne payait pas de mine et annonçait un confort minimum, mais au vu du soulagement sur les traits de Xenophilius, un palais n’aurait pas eu plus d’impact. Denisa s’arrêta sur le perron et sortit sa baguette. Elle pointa la poignée de porte et annonça quelques mots en roumain, que Luna ne parvint pas à enregistrer. Un cliquetis se fit entendre dans la serrure et la porte tourna sur ses gonds, dévoilant l’intérieur. La Dona s’écarta d’un pas.

— Vous installez, et Petre vient et expliquer.

Xenophilius se retourna vers elle et prit de nouveau ses mains en signe de déférence.

— Merci, merci encore, Dona Denisa, nous vous sommes redevables.

Elle hocha la tête tout en serrant les siennes en retour et adressa un signe de tête à Luna avant de reculer. Sans ajouter un mot, elle s’en retourna et disparut sur le chemin. Xenophilius ferma la porte.

— Papa, on ne va pas rester, c’est ça ?

— Non… on ne peut pas. On restera ici le temps de trouver un nouveau pays d’accueil.

Luna sentit son cœur se serrer à ces mots.

— Mais…

— La Roumanie va tomber. Le Lord Noir a bien gardé son influence en Europe de l’Est… Ce n’est qu’une question de temps… Je ne veux pas risquer de tomber de nouveau sous sa menace !

— Mais si on ne réagit pas, il gagnera encore !

L’homme se figea et dévisagea sa fille, effaré parce qu’elle disait, comme si elle était folle.

— Luna, il est hors de question que…

— Si on ne bouge pas, bien sûr qu’il gagnera encore ! s’emporta Luna, agacée par le déni dont pouvait montrer son père. On ne peut pas le laisser faire !

— Il suffit ! la coupa-t-il. Je ne veux plus en entendre parler de ça ! On a quitté l’Angleterre, tu as failli mourir ! Je ne t’autorise pas à de nouveau attenter à ta vie !

Et, sur ces mots, il se détourna pour s’enfoncer plus loin dans le chalet sans lui laisser la moindre chance de répliquer. Luna serra les dents. Alors, même loin de son pays, elle était toujours menacée ? Même hors de l’Angleterre, le Lord Noir continuerait à ruiner sa vie ? Son cœur était serré par la rage et par la culpabilité d’être en vie à l’inverse de bien d’autres. L’image de Molly s’imposa à son esprit et elle sentit la nausée l’assaillir. _Non_. C’était hors de question.

Luna releva le nez vers les escaliers, où son père avait fui. En Roumanie comme en Angleterre, elle ne lâcherait pas l’affaire.

S’il fallait se battre, elle le ferait.

* * *

_NOTRE NOUVEAU MINISTRE DE LA MAGIE DÉCRÈTE L’ÉTAT D’URGENCE_

_Suite aux récents débordements de population et de rebelles entre France et Angleterre, le nouveau Ministre de la Magie, Lucius Abraxas Malefoy – élu le 23 mai dernier par notre population, avec une large majorité – a décidé de fermer les frontières du pays par la mise en place de mesures restrictives sur les portoloins internationaux ainsi que les attributions de passeports moldus._

_La tentative d’intrusion sur notre territoire de troupes le 22 mai dans le port de Southampton – 29 morts dont 8 civils – a traumatisé notre population qui voit dans l’attaque française de l’ingérence dans la politique de notre pays. Notre Ministre a d’ores et déjà condamné cet acte considéré comme criminel par la population. Afin de limiter tout risque d’invasion de l’étranger ainsi que la fuite de rebelles encore en fuite – complément pages 18 et 19 – de nouvelles mesures de sécurité et de contrôles seront appliquées dans tous les transports sorciers comme moldus._

_Notre Lord ainsi que ses représentants directs espèrent que la population collaborera sans condition pour garantir la sécurité de tous et notre indépendance politique._

* * *

29 mai 1998

Aberdeen

Écosse

Royaume-Uni

Le verre vola contre le mur, éclatant sous la violence du choc et arrachant des cris outrés aux portraits qui observaient la pièce, coincés dans leurs cadres vermoulus. Le jus d’artichaut coula le long de la plainte où avait eu lieu l’impact, s’accrochant aux morceaux de verre qui s’étaient fichés dans le bois. La petite bergère en huile, qui avait fui son cadre en voyant le verre se diriger droit vers elle, pointa le nez sur sa toile et revint prudemment dans sa campagne avant de se mettre à hurler sur le sorcier qui avait _osé_ l’attaquer ainsi.

Pourtant, aucun de ses cris ne surpassa celui d’Augusta Londubat quand elle entra d’urgence dans la pièce, alertée par le fracas contre les murs de son salon.

— NEVILLE ! QU’EST-CE QUE TU ES EN TRAIN DE FAIRE ?!

— Ça ne peut pas continuer ! Le journal !

Augusta claqua furieusement de la langue et leva sa baguette. Le verre brisé reprit forme et le jus s’évapora dans les airs sous les ruminements furieux de la bergère. Neville, bras en écharpe, se rassit violemment sur la chaise, absolument pas calmé par son accès de rage.

— Je ne pense pas t’avoir élevé comme un malotru violent ! Tu mériterais que je te fasse nettoyer la maison sans ta baguette.

— Tu sais très bien que je ne peux pas l’utiliser, ma baguette, marmonna Neville sans oser hausser de nouveau le ton.

La vieille femme reposa le verre sur la table et tira la chaise à elle pour s’y asseoir. D’un mouvement vif, elle prit le journal et lut les quelques lignes qui avaient mis son petit-fils dans un tel état. Une fois passées les premières secondes de stupeur et de tristesse, son poing et ses ongles acérés se serrèrent à leur tour sur le papier jauni.

— Encore une rafle ?

— C’est la deuxième depuis la fermeture des frontières, résuma Neville, sombre. Les gens commencent à perdre complètement l’esprit.

Mrs Londubat reposa le journal et ferma les yeux quelques instants. Voldemort avait aussi bien gagné la guerre que les esprits. La mise en place du Transitory Welfare avait été la première pierre posée lors de sa conquête des esprits et les résultats avaient été bien plus importants qu’elle ne l’aurait cru. Les résistants avaient été massacrés pour la plupart le 2 mai, les autres pendant la traque, les derniers le seraient bientôt si les gens répondaient aux avis de recherche dans l’espoir de toucher quelque argent. Ne restaient que de rares brebis égarées, proies des Mangemorts, et sans plus aucun moyen d’action magique. La mise en place de la Surveillance Magique, comme les _membres du Ministère_ l’appelaient, pistage des acteurs du 2 mai, empêchait tout ex-membre de l’Ordre du Phénix d’agir. Par chance, Augusta, bien trop âgée pour l’action, n’avait pas été prise en compte dans le réseau de surveillance. Dès que Neville avait transplané chez eux, blessé et ensanglanté, elle avait pris des mesures drastiques : ils avaient quitté leur campagne londonienne pour Aberdeen dans le vieil appartement où Franck et Alice Londubat s’étaient installés après leur mariage. Augusta n’avait jamais pu se résoudre à vendre la propriété après la mort de son fils et s’en félicitait maintenant.

Neville et elles avaient pris leurs marques et avaient eu l’espoir fou que, proches de Poudlard, la folie et la gloire de Voldemort se ferait moins sentir. Utopie. Voldemort avait aussi vaincu de ce côté. L’école était tombée, Dumbledore et McGonagall morts, plus rien ne faisait du château un endroit où trouver refuge. Dès le 2 mai, de nombreux parents avaient retiré leurs enfants dans la crainte d’attaques sur les lieux. À raison car, dès le lendemain, les Mangemorts avaient débarqué pour expulser tous les enfants nés-moldus ou de sang-mêlé. Certains enfants avaient même pris les devants, faisant sortir les plus jeunes nés-moldus clandestinement, leurs parents ignorant tout de la situation. Les journaux en avaient fait leur chou gras.

Mais ce qui donnait définitivement la nausée à Neville tout comme à sa grand-mère, c’était de voir que les gens tournaient leur veste pour adhérer plus ou moins clairement à la politique mise en place par Voldemort. Ne s’étant pas clairement instauré comme le maître du monde sorcier, il avait réussi à répandre l’idée que son _coup d’état_ n’était qu’un remaniement du Ministère… et que les actions qui en découlaient n’étaient rien de grave. Neville était outré, Augusta s’époumonait sur la stupidité et la mémoire courte de ces sorciers qui semblaient occulter volontairement les années noire d’avant 1981, comme si rien ne s’était passé.

Et voilà qu’à présent, Mangemorts comme citoyens ordinaires procédaient à une épuration de la société sorcière. Des _missions_ commençaient un peu partout dans le pays avec pour but de diminuer le nombre de sorciers impurs… Et ça, Neville ne pouvait plus le supporter. Il ne pouvait pas rester caché dans l’appartement les bras croisés, lisant dans les journaux la mort de nouvelles personnes sous couvert de l’adhésion des autres à ce nouveau régime politique.

— Ce n’est pas parce que l’Ordre a disparu que nous sommes perdus.

Neville releva le nez vers sa grand-mère, presque surpris de l’entendre à ce sujet.

— Je le sais, mais je suis bloqué. Je ne peux pas utiliser la magie, je suis fiché comme rebelle à dénoncer et mon bras n’a toujours pas guéri, que veux-tu que je fasse ?

— NEVILLE LONDUBAT ! Je ne pense pas t’avoir élevé comme un couard !

— Ni comme un malotru violent, ne put-il s’empêcher de rajouter, en clin d’œil à son accusation quelques minutes plus tôt, ce qui lui valut un coup de sac sorti de nulle part sur la tête.

— Et ne commence pas à répondre, sale malpoli !

Elle se calma et rangea son sac, fixa son petit-fils dans les yeux.

— Tu es peut-être diminué, mais tu es plein de ressources Neville. Comme l’étaient tes parents.

Il ne répondit rien, son esprit commençant déjà à échafauder toutes sortes de plans pour réagir face aux événements, quoi qu’il ait pu dire plus tôt.

— Alors avec un bras ou une jambe en moins, tu es jeune, et tu peux encore agir.

— Tu n’es pas encore si vieille, grand-mère…

— Cesse donc de vouloir m’amadouer, ça ne marche pas, jeune homme !

— Mais je peux toujours essayer, non ? lui répondit-il avec un léger sourire.

Elle renifla de façon agacée, cachant l’amusement qu’elle pouvait ressentir face au comportement rebelle de Neville.

— Je commence à me dire que je te préférais encore quand tu me redoutais, tu étais beaucoup plus malléable à l’époque.

— Les temps changent…

— Les choses changent peut-être, le coupa-t-elle, à la seule condition que les hommes agissent. »

Neville se leva et approcha sa grand-mère pour déposer un tendre baiser sur sa tempe, surprenant la vieille femme par ce geste affectueux au combien rare de la part de celui qu’elle considérait encore parfois comme le petit garçon effrayé qu’il était.

— Les hommes vont réagir. En tout cas, moi je vais le faire. Et je sais comment.

Il quitta le salon, tête haute, sous le regard fier d’Augusta.

* * *

_L’EUROPE ADOPTE LA VOIE DE NOTRE LORD_

_Ce premier juin de l’an 1998, le monde sorcier connaît un changement sans précédent dans son évolution. Les récents événements anglais ont inspiré les états étrangers à suivre la ligne de conduite instaurée par Lord Voldemort et mise en œuvre par son gouvernement et à placer à leur tour leur confiance dans notre Gouverneur._

_France, Allemagne, Italie, Roumanie et Suisse ont d’ores et déjà annoncé la dissolution de leurs gouvernements au profit d’assemblées exécutives provisoires, dans l’attente de directives de la part de notre Lord sur la réorganisation de leurs pays. Dans sa grande mansuétude, le Lord a accepté de les conseiller ainsi que de leur envoyer certains de ses fidèles pour les épauler dans leur tâche. D’autres hiboux diplomatiques sont également parvenus entre les mains de notre Ministère annonçant l’adoption prochaine de nos idéaux par l’Espagne, le Portugal, la Hongrie et la Pologne._

_Nous vous tiendrons bien évidemment au courant sur la suite des événements. N’oubliez pas de lire notre supplément consacré au pouvoir et aux actions de notre Gouverneur à travers le temps et l’espace ces dernières années._

* * *

5 juin 1998

Avignon

France

Les yeux rivés sur le Palais des Papes, Drago était perdu dans ses pensées. Les créneaux de la citadelle ressortaient davantage dans la lueur orangée du crépuscule, donnant à l’ensemble du décor une apparence apaisante et rassurante qui calmait l’esprit encore tourmenté du jeune homme. Plus bas dans les ruelles de la ville, les passants et quelques touristes présents à cette époque de l’année se préparaient pour leur soirée, rentraient chez eux ou se dirigeaient vers les terrasses des restaurants. Les klaxons du périphérique se faisaient entendre plus loin, quoi qu’étouffés par la végétation du parc dans lequel Drago était assis. Lui n’avait pas envie de rentrer tout de suite. Pas envie de retourner dans sa maison vide, impersonnelle. Pas envie de repartir s’enfermer dans son salon clair mais sans âme. Il préférait de loin fêter son anniversaire sur ce banc, verre à la main, seul comme il le méritait.

On ne faisait pas attention à lui, pas même dans le quartier sorcier où se trouvait sa maison. Malgré la renommée de la famille Malefoy ainsi que les photos de son père dans les journaux sorciers français, personne n’avait fait le lien avec lui. Pour le moment. Drago se faisait de plus en plus discret dans les rues, brillant par son absence des milieux mondains et aisés : malgré sa haute extraction, il avait compris que moins il se ferait remarquer, plus son espérance de vie serait allongée. Alors il vivait simplement, sans extravagances ni écarts.

De toute façon, il n’en ressentait plus l’envie.

Drago baissa ses yeux troublés vers l’alcool rosé qui tournoyait dans le verre à ballon. C’était son premier de la soirée, peut-être – sans doute pas – le dernier. À ses pieds, la bouteille de Régusse était fraîche, conservée par un sort réfrigérant. À côté de lui, sur le banc, un reste de panini tomate-basilic encore chaud qu’il ne se sentait pas de finir. Il but une gorgée, perdu dans ses pensées moroses.

Depuis son départ d’Angleterre, il était seul et sans vraie nouvelle. Il achetait la _Gazette_ , seul journal autorisé hors des frontières, et l’ _Écho du Mage_ , numéro un français. Au fil des pages, il essayait de discerner la vérité sur « la Reconstruction Anglaise ». La _Gazette_ était clairement partisane, sous influence directe voire dirigée par un Mangemort, et n’était définitivement plus source fiable. Plusieurs fois en parcourant ses pages, il avait eu envie de vomir : les morts régulières des résistants, la fermeture des frontières, son père Ministre de la Magie sous l’égide du Grand Gouverneur qu’était devenu Voldemort… Et, pire que tout, le silence total sur Harry. Pas un mot, une seule ligne sur ce qu’était devenu l’Indésirable Numéro Un. Drago ignorait totalement si son hibou était arrivé à Weasley, s’il l’avait utilisé à bon escient, s’il était descendu dans les entrailles du Ministère pour secourir de manière suicidaire son meilleur ami… Son seul espoir résidait dans l’absence du nom Weasley dans les pages nécrologiques, mais c’était bien insuffisant.

Une partie de lui aurait voulu tout oublier, tourner la page. Construire une nouvelle vie sous le soleil méridional, trouver un travail, une famille, peut-être. Pourtant… Chaque nuit était peuplée de cauchemars et de rêves brisés. Pas une seule n’avait été calme depuis son arrivée, entrecoupées par les réveils en sueur et les cris dans le vide, les élans de culpabilité et les sanglots inopportuns qui menaçaient de l’étouffer. Malgré la bonne volonté qu’il se leurrait à penser, il lui était impossible de faire table rase du passé. Nombre de fois il avait songé à son non-rôle dans la guerre, à sa distance.

Quand il avait quitté Poudlard pour sa garçonnière mancunienne (1), sous prétexte de « mise à distance », il avait pensé que c’était le bon choix. Que ne pas participer directement à la guerre serait son issue de secours. Sous la surveillance de son père qui désapprouvait son manque d’engagement chez les Mangemorts, certes, mais loin de Dumbledore et de l’Ordre, ce qui lui permettrait immanquablement de rester vivant. Puis, petit à petit, il avait regretté son choix, sans le dire clairement. Quand le cœur avait pris la place sur la pensée, il y avait réfléchi, plus d’une fois. Et n’avait rien fait pour changer ça clairement.

Il était lâche, un vrai couard.

Il grimaça face à cette pensée et avala le reste de son verre d’une traite. Ce n’étaient définitivement pas de bonnes pensées pour un dix-huitième anniversaire. D’un mouvement souple, Drago se leva du banc et rangea vin et sandwich dans son sac. Il était déjà resté bien trop longtemps du ce banc à se morfondre : le passé était le passé et jamais il ne pourrait revenir sur ses actions manquées. Avec un soupir, il hissa la toile sur son épaule et se mit en route pour sortir du jardin du Rocher des Doms qui n’allait pas tarder à fermer. Pendant quelques secondes, alors qu’il passait les hautes grilles ouvragées, il se demanda à quoi tout cela avait servi : il avait laissé à la mort des personnes d’importance, il avait quitté sa terre natale… Pour finalement se retrouver seul comme jamais dans un pays lui aussi tombé sous la coupe de Voldemort. Un rire jaune passa entre ses lèvres.

La France se rallie à la cause de Lord Voldemort ! Le gouvernement procède à son renouvellement !

Voilà quels avaient été les grands titres de l’ _Écho_ quelques jours plus tôt, quand les coups d’États avaient eu lieu. Tous en même temps, dans différents pays. Drago avait beau être contre les principes et méthodes de Voldemort, il ne pouvait – malgré lui – qu’en saluer l’ingéniosité politique. Des pions Mangemorts, des sortilèges de l’Imperium bien utilisés, des gouvernements affaiblis, des résistants tués dès qu’ils apparaissaient et des campagnes médiatiques ficelées. Ces ingrédients avaient fait leurs preuves en Angleterre et maintenant étaient tout aussi efficaces à l’étranger. Bien qu’il ne fut pas dans le complot, Drago se doutait que tout avait dû être planifié bien à l’avance : tout s’était déroulé trop vite, bien trop simultanément pour que ce ne fussent des attaques sur un coup de tête. Peut-être envisagées lors des mois de calme relatif que les autres avaient passé à Grimmaurd alors qu’ils auraient dû être à l’école… Sans doute montées par son stratège de père.

Drago s’avança vers le Pont d’Avignon, laissant le mistral levant balayer les quelques mèches longues qu’il portait sur le front. Il avança d’un pas ferme vers le bout du pont, surveillant du coin de l’œil que personne n’était alentours, puis se mit à courir vers le bout et, plutôt que de tomber dans le Rhône une fois le pont fini, pénétra dans le monde sorcier. À Avignon, ce n’était un secret pour aucun sorcier. S’il ne restait plus que quatre arches visibles du côté moldu, c’était parce que la communauté magique avait pris le reste comme passage vers leurs quartiers, regroupés en grande majorité sur les îles de Piot de la Barthelasse. Et comme aucun Moldu ne serait assez stupide pour se jeter dans le Rhône par le bout du pont de Saint-Bénezet – tout du moins les sorciers l’espéraient-ils –, il s’agissait de l’entrée idéale. Le jeune homme remonta le col de sa chemise autour de son cou, légèrement rafraîchi par la nuit tombante et désirant ne pas se faire remarquer.

Maintenant que la France était aussi tombée, que faire ? Se cacher ? Fuir de nouveau ? Des sentiments contradictoires l’envahissaient. Il n’était pas un farouche combattant, mais à la seule pensée de l’échappée et de l’inaction, son estomac se contractait, la culpabilité lui rongeait les sangs et le laissait hors d’haleine. C’était chose impossible. Dans le même temps, l’idée de combattre pour un pays qui n’était pas le sien, ignorant tout de la vie ou la mort de ceux qui comptaient… Il était paralysé. Troublé, l’esprit en perdition, Drago rentra chez lui, en se disant que finalement la bouteille de rosé ne serait pas de trop ce soir non plus.

C’était une habitation simple, mélange entre la villa provençale et la masure sorcière, traditionnelle, avec ses grosses pierres claires, son toit de tuiles ocre. Il se déchaussa derrière sa porte, n’allumant pas la lumière du salon pour épargner son humeur lugubre, et se dirigea à tâtons vers le canapé où il comptait bien se laisser tomber pour finir la bouteille – et d’autres encore s’il se motivait à se relever – avec ou sans verre. Sac en main, il contourna le canapé face à la cheminée quand, soudain, la lumière s’alluma brusquement.

D’un geste vif relevant plus du réflexe d’auto-préservation que du réflexe de défense, il sortit sa baguette de l’Eastpak et la brandit vers le canapé.

— Qu’est-ce que vous faites chez moi ?!

* * *

_LE RETOUR AU CALME APRÈS UN MOIS DE TUMULTE_

_Suite aux mouvements protestataires nés dans les pays de l’Union Sorcière Magique, les différents Ministre de la Magie récemment élus ont décidé d’actions et de partenariats pour le plus grand bien. Mr. Malefoy, de retour de son tour d’Europe a déclaré hier devant un parterre de journalistes de tous pays :_

_« Les événements de juin dernier ont marqué un tournant dans notre politique nationale et internationale. Les résistances ont été écrasées grâce à la collaboration des différents gouvernements européens et je me félicite d’avoir été à la tête de la force de soutien à notre Gouverneur. […] Les différents ministres que j’ai pu rencontrer récemment m’ont fait part de leur grand enthousiasme quant à l’application de la politique de Remise en Ordre du Monde Sorcier et adressent tous leur vœux de confiance à notre Lord Protecteur. Tous ont été d’accord sur la nécessité de fermetures des frontières pour la sécurité nationale et sorcière, et tiennent à saluer notre avance en ce domaine. Dorénavant, les nouveaux gouvernements de Coalition Européenne Sorcière accorderont des passeports magiques de transport pour limiter les déplacements, et ce, pour le plus grand bien. […] »_

_Nous ne pouvons qu’espérer que les mesures exceptionnelles prises par les différents pays auront à même de réduire les risques d’attentats perpétués par les Terroristes. Notons par-ailleurs que la mesure de recherche magique des membres de la rébellion de la Prise du Ministère est toujours active, et nous encourageons chacun de nos lecteurs, concitoyens, sorciers et sorcières de bonne volonté, à signaler les moindres mouvements suspects ou signes de ces individus._

* * *

12 juillet 1998

Londres

Royaume-Uni

Immédiatement, une main se posa sur sa bouche, coupant presque le souffle qu’elle venait de retrouver. Les bips de l’appareil s’accélérèrent.

— Gardez les yeux fermés, le visage impassible. Ne bougez pas, ne réagissez pas. Restez inconsciente.

Obéissant à ce chuchotement pressant, elle n’osa pas ouvrir les yeux, la panique montant progressivement. Où était-elle ? Depuis quand était-elle inconsciente ? Elle sentit un fourmillement au niveau de son bras, ses muscles se relâchèrent et la machine se calma. La main se retira, elle ne réagit pas. Le murmure reprit, plus bas, plus rapide encore.

— Je reviendrai. Ne faites rien de plus, restez dans le coma encore jusqu’à mon retour. Si vous voulez vivre. Je dois partir, je reviendrai.

Puis un bruit de pas rapide, une porte qui s’ouvre et se referme discrètement, le rythme lent de la machine qui emplit l’air.

Hermione était réveillée.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) : de Manchester


	6. Politiques

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Playlist : Scarborough Fair, Kokia – Can’t believe it, Flo Rida feat. Pitbull – Restart, Dynasty Warriors 8 OST – Hard out Here, Lily Allen

15 juillet 1998

Londres

Satisfaction.

Quand il regardait l’Atrium du Ministère devant lui, voyait les gens se plier sur son passage et entendait leurs murmures appréciatifs, c’était ce sentiment qui prévalait. Les voir courber l’échine, demander conseil et appliquer à la lettre les _recommandations ministérielles_ … Voldemort ne put empêcher un rictus de se former sur ses lèvres alors qu’il pensait à tous ces imbéciles, là-dehors en Angleterre et en Europe, qui avaient maintenant genou à terre devant sa toute puissance.

Finalement, tout ça n’avait été qu’un jeu d’enfants et le vieux fou n’avait rien vu venir. Des mois avant l’attaque du Ministère, tout avait mis en place, réglé comme du papier à musique : plusieurs de ses Mangemorts avaient quitté l’Angleterre et infiltré les gouvernements étrangers, recrutant dans le même temps de nouveaux individus à sa cause. Petit à petit, son influence avait vérolé les États et les sorciers, pensant que seule l’île Britannique était perdue de par son incapacité à faire face au Lord Noir, n’avaient même pas remarqué le danger qu’ils courraient. Il avait fallu d’un seul signal, d’une seule prise de contact de Voldemort avec chacun de ses Mangemorts exilés et tout s’était emballé : aucune résistance, aucune rébellion pour empêcher l’inévitable. Il avait compté sur la délicieuse capacité de chacun à se croire à l’abri du danger étranger et n’avait pas été déçu. Dorénavant, le Monde Sorcier Européen était à sa coupe et l’épuration commençait. Il était pleinement satisfait.

Pourtant, parvenu aux tréfonds du Ministère, le sentiment changea rapidement.

Colère.

Deux mois. Deux foutus mois depuis que Potter s’était échappé on ne savait comment de sa cellule au Ministère. Et depuis, plus aucune piste. Ses artefacts capteurs avaient été réglés à pleine puissance sur la trace magique du jeune sorcier, sans succès. Pas le moindre résidu magique permettant de le retrouver, lui et la personne qui l’avait libéré. Parce qu’il en était certain et assuré : Potter ne s’était pas enfui seul. Compte tenu de ses conditions de détention, le jeune sorcier n’aurait pas pu se détacher seul, ouvrir la lourde porte puis quitter le Ministère sans se faire remarquer. Et sa baguette… Voldemort serra le poing, sentant quelques étincelles parcourir sa peau, tremblant de fureur malgré son calme apparent.

Potter avait récupéré sa baguette. Sous le nez de Nagini. La punition avait été sévère pour le serpent, qui avait encaissé sans rechigner la colère de son maître devant l’erreur qu’elle avait commise. Elle était là, dans le bureau, et ignorait comment le morceau de bois avait pu disparaître du pupitre. Voldemort avait hurlé sa rage et lancé les sorts sur elle sans qu’elle ne réplique, tous les Mangemorts évitant de s’approcher du bureau avant que la force magique ne diminue alentours. C’était tout simplement impossible ! Il n’avait pu le faire ! Il n’avait pas pu perdre son atout politique !

Ouvrant la porte du bureau qu’il était attribué dès la prise du Ministère, Voldemort se força à se calmer. Il avait peut-être perdu Potter, mais tout le reste était entre ses mains : le monde magique anglais, le Ministère, l’Angleterre et même l’Europe à présent. Tout s’était bien déroulé comme il l’avait prévu des mois auparavant. Nagini, roulée près du feu, ondula docilement jusqu’à lui quand il la siffla. D’une main distraite, il caressa sa tête écailleuse qu’elle posa sur sa cuisse. De l’autre, il éparpilla sur le bureau les documents qu’il avait demandés. Les rapports politiques, les comptes rendus d’audience du Tribunal Sorcier, la nouvelle composition du Magenmagot…

Oui, tout se déroulait comme il l’avait prévu.

La fuite de ce gosse n’était qu’un contretemps fâcheux qu’il réglerait bien vite. Ses agents avaient été prévenus et des avis de recherche étaient sur le point d’être émis, en prévision d’une diffusion européenne. Le Lord s’accorda un léger sourire. _Espoir_. Un mot qui avait été condamné par sa victoire écrasante et par l’abandon des politiques. La résistance n’était plus qu’un lointain souvenir, Dumbledore était mort, l’Ordre du Phénix anéanti, la population se ralliait à lui… Il avait gagné. Son œil acéré accrocha une pochette bleu foncée où brillait une étiquette cuivrée, à moitié cachée par les différents documents. Son sourire se fana légèrement alors qu’il la retirait de sous le tas et l’ouvrait devant lui. Tout serait bientôt terminé. Il n’avait plus qu’à tuer les quelques survivants et agitateurs qui n’étaient pas venus à la bataille, ceux qui étaient encore cachés comme des bêtes apeurées. Mais tant qu’il ne réglait pas ce problème, ces misérables vers resteraient terrés dans leurs trous.

Il ouvrit le dossier et parcourut rapidement les mots qu’avait annotés Narcissa lors de ses examens. Sa rage monta de nouveau quand il regarda la photo de la jeune fille collée au dossier. Une Sang-de-Bourbe, le dernier rempart qui lui tenait tête ici : il fallait qu’il fasse parler l’esprit d’Hermione Granger.

* * *

_La respiration calme, contrôlée. La machine ronronnant à bruit régulier, détraquée depuis maintenant quelques jours. Hermione ne bougeait pas de sa position première, comme si elle ne s’était jamais réveillée. Elle n’avait pas ouvert la bouche, pas communiqué avec l’homme qui était venu trois fois déjà, s’assurer qu’elle était toujours « dans le coma »._

_Lors de son second passage, elle avait voulu ouvrir les yeux, lui poser des questions, mais il avait très vite murmuré que ce n’était pas sûr et qu’il valait mieux pour elle qu’elle reste ainsi. Bien sûr, Hermione n’avait aucune preuve que cet homme lui voulait du bien, à part le fait qu’elle était encore en vie. Il avait rapidement jeté un sort sur l’appareil destiné à prendre ses constantes vitales afin qu’il n’indique aucun changement quoi que fasse la jeune femme, puis était reparti après avoir promis de revenir._

_Depuis, elle restait allongée, les yeux fermés dans une apparente décontraction qu’elle serait loin de ressentir si l’homme ne l’avait pas aidée par divers médicaments. Pourtant, bien que son état soit apparemment calme et détendu, son esprit lui était parfaitement éveillé. Rapidement, elle avait déduit que seules ses connaissances la maintenaient en vie, que c’était pour ça que Voldemort ne l’avait pas encore tuée, elle, la Sang-de-Bourbe. Elle écoutait attentivement les bruits autour d’elle, les quelques rares conversations qui parvenaient à ses oreilles, essayait de tirer des informations qui pourraient l’aider à comprendre ce qu’elle avait manqué le temps qu’avait duré son coma._

_Malheureusement, outre son mystérieux bienfaiteur, personne ne venait dans la chambre. Personne, sauf elle._

* * *

— Narcissa.

La femme tourna légèrement la tête sur la droite pour regarder son mari qui venait d’entrer dans la pièce. D’un geste lent et mesuré, elle reposa sur la table basse devant elle le traité de médicomagie qu’elle avait commencé quelques jours plus tôt dans l’espoir de trouver une solution à son problème.

— Lucius, que me vaut donc la visite de notre Ministre de la Magie ?

L’aristocrate s’enorgueillit quelques secondes du rappel de son titre, laissant un léger sourire satisfait apparaître sur ses lèvres, avant de reprendre son sérieux. Il traversa la pièce jusqu’à s’installer dans l’imposant fauteuil de cuir noir, face à sa femme. Narcissa l’observa sans se départir de son attitude noble et retenue. Depuis son élection, quelques semaines auparavant, Lucius avait encore gagné en prestance. Ses longs cheveux attachés élégamment, une tenue impeccable, presque de cérémonie, il avait fait changer le pommeau de sa canne au profit du symbole – actuel – du Ministère de la Magie. Tout en lui dégageait le pouvoir et la prestance, et Narcissa n’en était que plus ravie d’être sa femme. Il appuya sa canne au fauteuil et croisa les jambes, bras posés sur les accoudoirs. Narcissa retient son sourire fier. Tous deux avaient hérité de missions particulièrement importantes pour le bon déroulement de la montée en puissance et, bien que leur couple en ait pâti, ils étaient honorés des tâches que le Lord leur avait confiées. Lui au Ministère, elle à Sainte Mangouste, tous deux à œuvrer pour répondre aux attentes de leur maître dans l’espoir d’effacer l’horrible trahison de leur fils.

Au souvenir de Drago, le cœur de Narcissa se serra. Que lui était-il passé par la tête en rejoignant les résistants et en déshonorant son nom ? Elle ne comprenait pas son attitude. Qu’il ne désire pas participer aux batailles et actions du Maître, comme il l’avait déclaré des mois auparavant, elle pouvait le comprendre : ce n’était qu’un jeune homme au sortir de l’adolescence, qui n’aimait pas le danger et les situations précaires. Mais les trahir ? La trahir, elle ? Refuser les idéaux de son sang, devenir fugitif, être recherché par le Maître, être déshérité par son propre père, avoir une prime au-dessus de la tête ? La femme ne voyait pas ce qui avait pu faire tourner son petit garçon ainsi. Elle secoua légèrement la tête pour chasser ses sombres pensées alors que Lucius la détaillait du regard.

Retrouvant tout son calme et son sang-froid, Narcissa attendit patiemment que son mari daigne lui dire pourquoi il était venu dans son salon particulier en pleine journée, alors que le travail au Ministère ne devait pas manquer. Quelques secondes passèrent avant qu’il n’ouvre la bouche.

— Comment te portes-tu ?

— Eh bien, commença-t-elle, mesurant ses mots, le travail à l’hôpital ne manque pas et sa restructuration est en cours d’achèvement, et je vois peu mon mari, mais je suppose que tout va bien, Lucius.

De nouveau, l’homme retint mal son sourire aux mots de sa femme. Il se leva, laissant sa canne où elle était, et vint s’asseoir près d’elle sur la méridienne rouge où elle était installée. Délicatement, il prit sa main et y déposa un baiser.

— Je suis navré d’être si peu présent, très chère. La reconstruction de notre monde est une affaire prenante.

— J’en suis parfaitement consciente, consentit-elle, intérieurement ravie de l’attention que son mari lui portait actuellement.

— Toutefois…

On y était. C’était trop beau pour être vrai, se dit Narcissa. Elle retint son soupir, sachant pertinemment de quoi son mari allait l’entretenir.

— Notre Lord souhaite savoir où tu en es.

Elle s’accorda quelques secondes de réflexion. La situation était pourtant simple : elle n’avançait pas.

— Il n’y a aucun changement.

Lucius fronça les sourcils, mécontent. Du pouce, il caressa la paume délicate.

— Aucun ?

— Aucun Lucius. Cette Sang-de-Bourbe ne montre aucun signe de réveil, et son esprit est toujours aussi impénétrable !

— Et si tu utilisais un Imper…

— J’ai essayé déjà ! Tu sais parfaitement le résultat obtenu !

Narcissa se tut, regrettant déjà d’avoir haussé la voix sur son mari qui, visiblement, s’inquiétait de l’absence de résultats de sa femme. Pourtant, il ne sembla pas s’en offusquer, continuant sa caresse.

— J’oublie parfois que tu es médicomage.

— J’ai peut-être peu pratiqué pendant notre mariage, mais je mérite mon diplôme, Lucius.

Elle était droite et fière. Maintenant que les circonstances l’avaient placée à la tête de Sainte Mangouste, elle ne comptait plus lâcher ce poste ou sa liberté d’action. Quoi qu’en pense son mari. Il reprit leur conversation là où sa maladresse leur avait fait quitter.

— Et donc ?

Sa femme secoua la tête.

— Impossible de la réveiller pour le moment. Son esprit semble être bloqué par je ne sais quelle magie. Je suis en train d’étudier l’utilisation de la légilimencie combinée à des potions stimulantes, dit-elle tout en désignant le traité posé sur la table. Mais je pense m’approcher du but.

— C’est tout de même incroyable, commença Lucius, excédé, qu’une sale petite Sang-de-Bourbe puisse non seulement posséder toutes les informations essentielles à l’Ordre du Phénix, mais aussi que sa magie bloque toute interaction avec son esprit pendant son coma ! Cette fille est une aberration de la magie elle-même !

— Tu sais parfaitement la confiance qu’avait Dumbledore en elle pour lui confier cette tâche.

Il renifla, méprisant, son visage aristocratique se tordant en une grimace de dégoût.

— Lui confier les clés de la résistance ? Tout ça parce qu’elle avait un esprit plus avisé et plus performant que ceux des autres ?

— Il n’avait pas tort, vois où nous en sommes : à chercher son réveil pour lui soutirer les informations manquantes afin de clore définitivement cette guerre. Dumbledore avait raison de croire en son esprit, même notre fils…

— Ne parle pas de ce traître !

Narcissa se figea, ses mains écrasées dans la poigne de son mari, furieux. Elle n’avait pu retenir son commentaire, elle qui évitait de parler de Drago depuis le moment où il avait pénétré le manoir pour dérober plusieurs potions rares dans la réserve familiale. Depuis le moment où ils avaient compris qu’il avait aidé l’Ordre.

Depuis le moment où ils n’avaient plus eu de fils.

Lucius sembla remarquer la grimace que retenait Narcissa face à la douleur car il lui relâcha soudainement les mains. Il se leva prestement et récupéra sa canne.

— Continue tes recherches et tiens le Lord au courant.

Puis il sortit de la salle d’un pas vif avant qu’elle ne puisse répondre, comme fuyant le fantôme de son fils dans leur conversation. Narcissa retint le tremblement qu’elle sentait monter se former dans son corps et reprit son livre, cherchant à retrouver le calme dont elle avait besoin pour travailler. Nul besoin de penser à Drago pour le moment. Elle avait une femme à réveiller.

* * *

— _Nous devons faire vite._

_Tout se passa aussi rapidement qu’annoncé par l’homme. Pour la première fois depuis deux mois, Hermione ouvrit les yeux. Elle n’eut guère le temps de se réhabituer à la lumière ambiante, l’homme lui donnait déjà une cape, la pressant de l’enfiler par-dessus sa blouse d’hôpital, et une paire de basket. Elle ne chercha pas à répliquer, ni à converser, ou même demander simplement son nom._

_La dernière visite de Narcissa Malefoy, lui annonçant clairement qu’elle allait réussir à briser son esprit et à la réveiller lui avait fait froid dans le dos, et seuls les médicaments donnés par son sauveur avaient réussi à berner la médicomage, bien trop habituée à la constance des résultats de la machine depuis des mois pour remettre en cause ses résultats. Il était rentré dans la chambre peu de temps après, selon ses estimations, pressant. Hermione avait alors compris que c’était le moment._

_Son corps était faible par l’inactivité et le manque d’exercice mais elle s’était forcée à tenir, à ne pas lâcher. Alors qu’ils fuyaient Sainte Mangouste, par des tours et des détours – et un habile passage secret installé récemment dans le mur entre sa chambre et celle attenante –, elle enregistrait tout ce qu’elle voyait. Les mines défaites de certains, quelques Mangemorts paradant ostensiblement dans les rues, les affiches de propagande, les avis de recherche. Elle remarquait aussi, alors qu’ils traversaient une rue, que même les moldus semblaient tendus, nerveux, comme s’ils sentaient que quelque chose n’allait pas, que quelque chose d’important se passait à leur insu. Hermione ne posait pas de questions pour l’instant, préférant garder son souffle pour fuir. On lui tenait la main, on la traînait dans les rues de Londres._

_On lui rendait sa liberté._

* * *

20 juillet 1998

Sainte Mangouste

Londres

Le hurlement retentit dans tout le bâtiment. Les infirmiers se hâtèrent à retrouver leurs postes, les patients retournèrent à leurs chambres et les visiteurs hâtèrent le pas pour quitter l’hôpital. Certains se figèrent sur leur route, tentant de savoir s’il s’agissait d’un hurlement de rage ou de douleur, d’homme ou de femme. Tous s’accordaient cependant à penser qu’il ne fallait pas rester là à ne rien faire et tous préfèrent s’éloigner de la source du cri. Il cessa. Et reprit, tout aussi brutalement que la première fois, déchirant le silence dans les couloirs et les gémissements de douleur dans les chambres. Une nouvelle fois, les auditeurs ne surent clairement ce qui se passait. Devant une porte, deux Mangemorts se regardaient, peu rassurés par ce qui se déroulait derrière eux, sans qu’aucun n’intervienne pour autant. Ils tenaient à la vie.

Dans le bureau de direction, Narcissa haletait. Accrochée au bureau de chêne, tremblante, elle essayait de se relever du sortilège que Voldemort venait de lui lancer. Les _doloris_ avaient pris en puissance au fur et à mesure qu’elle les recevait et seule sa fierté lui permettait de ne pas encore perdre connaissance. Utilisant les quelques forces qui lui restaient, elle retrouva sa dignité et se redressa, tête basse devant son maître qui, elle n’en doutait pas une seconde, saisirait la moindre occasion pour de nouveau la torturer.

— Disparue, as-tu dit ?

Elle déglutit difficilement, sentant la magie crépiter au bout de la baguette tendue vers elle. Narcissa répondit prudemment, consciente que la moindre parole mal interprétée lui vaudrait un nouveau _doloris_.

— J’ignore… comment, Maître… La chambre était vide, les capteurs continuaient d’indiquer sa présence malgré…

Mrs Malefoy se racla légèrement la gorge pour chasser le malaise qu’elle ressentait et reprendre toute contenance.

— Malgré son absence. L’appareil a été détraqué. Je pense savoir de qui il s’agit, Maître.

— Je l’espère pour toi, Narcissa. Je l’espère vraiment.

Il la fixa, lui arrachant un frisson violent involontaire. Voldemort voulait la tuer, lentement, cruellement, pour lui faire payer son incapacité à remplir sa mission. Elle n’avait eu que ça de difficile à faire : réveiller cette misérable résistante et lui soutirer ses secrets. Un lamentable échec.

Mais il avait encore besoin d’elle.

— Es-tu bien consciente de ce que nous avons perdu ?

— Oui, mon Lord. Je vous demande de me pardonner, plus jamais je ne ferai une telle erreur.

— Des informations capitales, les noms et les lieux de résidence des résistants, les plans et projets du vieux fou… Tout ça, perdu.

— Pour l’instant, Maître.

Lord Voldemort lui accorda un sourire presque indulgent.

— Pour l’instant, cela va de soi.

Narcissa s’inclina, maîtrisant à nouveau son corps et ses tremblements. L’homme face à elle se détourna, dans un mouvement de cape, sans lui accorder un regard supplémentaire.

— Nous la retrouverons. Et cette fois, nous aurons tout ce que nous désirons.

Et à cela, Narcissa ne put qu’acquiescer alors qu’il quittait son bureau.

* * *

23 octobre 1998

Ministère de la Magie

Londres

_« LE PROJET DE LIMITATION MAGIQUE EN SUSPEND_

_À la surprise de tous, ce qui devait être un décret décisif pour notre avenir n’a pas été ratifié hier soir lors de la session nocturne du Parlement. Plusieurs membres du Magenmagot se sont déclarés favorables à un report dans l’expectative d’études plus approfondies sur l’application d’une telle mesure sur notre potentiel magique._

_« Il a été porté à notre connaissance qu’aucune étude préalable n’a été réalisée sur la population et sur les souches magiques individuelles afin de déterminer l’impact sur l’individu et ses contacts », a déclaré le Membre Memphis Stenton. « […] Nous préférons attendre les résultats de l’enquête que nous allons ordonner afin d’éviter le chaos, pour le plus grand bien de nos sorciers. » […] »_

_« NOUVELLE ATTAQUE RÉSISTANTE ?_

_Ce matin, dans les environs de Manchester, un groupe d’individus a tenté de prendre de force le consulat magique dans l’espoir vain d’instaurer une zone franche protégée autour de la ville. L’assaut a duré plusieurs heures avant que les autorités en place ne reprennent le contrôle de la situation. Les fugitifs ont eu juste le temps de graver dans les murs du bâtiment des propos à l’encontre de notre Gouverneur avant que […] »_

_« « THÉMIS » BLOQUE UNE NOUVELLE FOIS LE PROCESSUS LÉGISLATIF !_

_Nouveau coup de théâtre pendant la session extraordinaire organisée par notre Gouverneur sur les Lois Sanguines ! À quelques minutes du vote qui paraissait déjà gagnant pour notre gouvernement (pour mémoire, la loi fondamentale de ce projet est la limitation des pouvoirs magiques détenus par les nés-moldus, à défaut d’une suppression totale pour leur bien, loi soutenue par une grande partie de notre population. Détails dans notre supplément sur les Grandes Réformes Magiques), un événement inattendu a entraîné la suspension de séance et la remise en cause de la validité magique de la Refondation ! L’apparition soudaine d’une beuglante portant le sceau de « Thémis » au milieu de l’assemblée a causé le plus grand trouble malgré la présence d’Aurors en faction._

_Le contenu exact de la beuglante reste à ce jour inconnu. Toutefois, le Magenmagot a confirmé, après recherches approfondies, l’existence de la loi magique de 1607 invoquée par Thémis, conférant à tout individu pourvu de magie de la conserver quelle que soit sa race ou son ascendance. Un bureau d’étude a été monté dans l’urgence pour démontrer le caractère caduc d’une telle loi dans notre société et rechercher un moyen d’abroger un tel frein à notre Refondation tandis que […]_

_Nous rappelons par le biais de cet article que la personne se faisant appeler « Thémis » ne possède aucun droit juridique ou légal quelconque, que son activité n’a pour but et résultat que de bloquer notre Refondation Magique, contre le plus grand bien. Nous signalons également que la dénommée « Thémis » est activement recherchée par les autorités compétentes. Nous demandons à toute personne détenant des informations sur l’identité ou la localisation de cette […] »_

D’un geste rageur, Lucius Malefoy balaya la pile de journaux qui cachait le marbre du meuble et abattit fortement ses poings sur la surface. C’était tout simplement inacceptable ! Rageant ! Cette… femme ! mettait à mal tous les progrès qu’ils avaient pu faire ces derniers mois auprès de la communauté magique ! Ils avaient le pouvoir, le gouvernement, la puissance, l’appui international et, par sa simple existence, elle remettait en cause leur légitimité ! Certes la population les soutenait – dans sa grande majorité, par peur et par manipulation des consciences collectives – dans leurs actions et demandait à présent que les choses changent, mais elle ravivait chez les quelques indécis une lueur d’espoir intolérable !

Furieux, il se laissa tomber dans son grand fauteuil, bouillonnant d’impuissance face à la situation. « Thémis ». La déesse grecque de la Justice, de la Loi et de l’Équité. Lucius grimaça tout en serrant le poing sur l’accoudoir, enfonçant les ongles dans le velours rouge. S’autoproclamer ainsi était clairement un acte de résistance et un message limpide pour ceux qui réfléchissaient encore parmi les sorciers. Et ça, ils ne pouvaient pas le laisser passer. Le Lord avait été furieux quand la première beuglante était arrivée. Fermant les yeux quelques secondes pour se calmer, Lucius revit clairement l’instant.

Il revoyait l’enveloppe sortie de nulle part, au beau milieu de la table alors qu’ils se préparaient à ratifier l’acte premier contre les Sangs-de-Bourbe et les Sangs-Mêlés. Il la revoyait s’ouvrir et exposer d’une voix claire et nette les contre-arguments. Et, trop surpris par cette apparition soudaine, il se revoyait bouche bée, la situation lui échappant, puis le Magenmagot se mettre à délibérer pour annuler la loi, par prudence pour éviter une éventuelle perte générale de pouvoirs magiques. Lucius avait essayé de rattraper le coup, avait proposé une étude préventive pour « que le processus ne soit pas trop long à relancer », mais les dégâts avaient été faits : le Magenmagot avait réfléchi. Eux qui devaient être dorénavant les pantins entre les mains des Mangemorts, avaient repris leur rôle décisionnel. Lucius n’avait pu passer en force à ce moment-là, sous peine de détruire tous leurs efforts. La première action de Thémis avait été une réussite.

Et voilà que cette salle garce recommençait !

Encore et encore !

Les attaques, les reports, l’espoir, c’était de sa faute !

Le Ministre de la Magie repoussa vivement son siège pour parcourir son bureau, comme pris de démence. Ils avaient tout bien fait, tout prévu. Et voilà que de petits grains de sables venaient enrayer la machine qu’ils avaient lancée. L’évasion de Potter, symbole du pouvoir de Voldemort, la trahison de son ex-fils, l’échappée de Granger… Et maintenant son grand retour sur le devant de la scène.

Car ils n’en doutaient pas une seule seconde : seule cette femme aurait pu causer autant de dégâts en les attaquant sur le plan politique. Bien cachée derrière ce pseudonyme, à l’abri quelque part en Angleterre, elle mettait à mal ce qu’ils avaient construit. Ils devaient l’arrêter, avant qu’elle ne prenne trop d’importance. Comment elle réussissait à démonter leurs projets, à trouver les arguments et surtout les _lois_ qui les mettaient en tort aux yeux de la population, ça, il se le demandait bien et devrait trouver rapidement une réponse à donner à son maître. Lord Voldemort restait pour l’instant à l’écart de la scène publique afin de montrer sa bonne foi et sa réelle envie de reconstruction au peuple, mais il n’en restait pas moins le véritable Gouverneur du Monde Magique, ne rappelant que trop bien à ses subordonnés sa présence quand ceux-ci échouaient à leur mission.

Pendant quelques secondes, Lucius se félicita d’avoir _subtilement_ suggéré à son maître qu’annoncer la fuite de Potter des mois plus tôt ne serait pas judicieux. Ils gardaient cet atout dans leur manche – _pour l’instant_. La population croyait leur pseudo-ex-Sauveur encore sous la coupe du Lord et il fallait qu’ils continuent d’y croire pour rester soumis et pliés à leur volonté. Le Lord lui avait accordé sa confiance et avait envoyé ses Mangemorts en secret pour retrouver le brun, plutôt que d’émettre des avis de recherche qui, dans cette victoire encore trop récente, auraient abouti au soutien du Sauveur et à la défiance du Lord. Lucius avait gagné en poids et appliquait la politique de son Maître d’une main ferme, agissant sur l’esprit plutôt que sur le corps sorcier. De la même façon, il n’avait pas émis d’avis de recherche sur Hermione Granger. Déclarée morte, avouer sa soudaine résurrection ne serait que lancer le doute sur la véracité des morts de la Prise du Ministère, et ce n’était pas bon…

Toutefois, il avait peur que, maintenant que « Thémis » se mettait en travers de sa route, Voldemort ne reprenne les choses en main et ne revienne à un _programme plus violent_ à l’encontre des foules pour rappeler qui était au pouvoir. Ce qu’il fallait à tout prix éviter. Si le Lord décidait de revenir à des méthodes punitives extrêmes comme lors de sa première ascension, ne resterait plus que la peur. La peur et non plus l’adhésion, contrairement à ce qui était en train de se produire.

Non, il ne fallait pas que le Maître se laisse emporter par son désir de puissance et de pouvoir maintenant qu’ils en étaient là. Lucius était son garde-fou, pour son propre bien. Le Lord était le Gouverneur, le chef du Monde Magique, et lui, Lucius Malefoy, était là pour mener sa politique et ses idéaux à bien.

Il s’arrêta quelques secondes et se massa les tempes, sentant poindre une migraine causée par toutes ces réflexions incessantes. Il devait retrouver son calme. Faire le point. Le programme était clair.

Garder le secret sur la fuite de Potter pour conserver les foules sous l’admiration et la crainte de Voldemort. Continuer les recherches sur son compte dans le même temps pour enfin éradiquer cet avorton qui restait malgré tout la seule menace physique contre le Lord.

Rechercher et retrouver Hermione Granger pour lui soutirer toutes les informations qu’elle possédait sur l’Ordre du Phénix et faire taire Thémis, qui leur causait bien trop de tort.

Retrouver celui qu’il appelait avant son fils pour lui faire payer son écart et l’opprobre qu’il avait jeté sur leur nom.

Prendre une potion pour calmer cette migraine qui devenait définitivement trop forte.

* * *

5 novembre 1998

Londres

Satisfaite, Hermione plia le journal et le posa devant elle.

Depuis quelques temps, la Gazette du Sorcier laissait passer peu d’informations sur les avancées ministérielles à propos de la Refondation, mais le peu qu’elle parvenait à saisir entre les lignes était amplement suffisant. Elle le savait, la loi de 1607 sur la possession magique était quasiment inattaquable. Et maintenant que le journal avait fait la _bêtise_ d’en parler il y a plusieurs jours déjà, il était inenvisageable de passer outre cette loi. Les sorciers experts mandatés par Malefoy pourraient chercher dans tous les sens, il était _quasiment_ impossible de la contrer. Une légère part de doute subsistait, mais Hermione gardait espoir : elle avait accès à tous les documents législatifs sorciers et, même s’ils trouvaient quelque chose pour briser la loi, elle serait en mesure de répliquer.

Rejetant ses cheveux derrière ses épaules, elle soupira puis daigna enfin regarder l’homme présent devant elle. Lui aussi plongé dans un journal, il ne sembla pas remarquer qu’elle l’observait.

— Jonas.

— Hm ?

— Jonas, tu peux me regarder quand je te parle ?

Il releva le nez de son journal, lui accordant un regard blasé de ses yeux bleus. Quand il vit qu’Hermione avait posé son papier, il fit de même.

— Désolé, je pensais que tu en avais encore pour une demi-heure à lire entre toutes les lignes.

Elle claqua de la langue. Jonas avait beau être son sauveur, elle avait parfois du mal à supporter son humour douteux. Elle plissa un peu les yeux alors qu’il passait une main dans sa barbe courte, comme s’il voulait lisser les poils bruns. D’environ la quarantaine, l’homme était l’une des dernières recrues de l’Ordre du Phénix. Ce n’est qu’une fois à l’abri qu’Hermione l’avait reconnu et placé un nom sur son visage carré, maintenant amaigri par la tension et le stress. Jonas Bitterword, infirmier à Sainte Mangouste jusqu’au jour où il l’avait faite évader. Il avait rejoint l’Ordre peu avant la Prise du Ministère et, par prudence, Dumbledore lui avait donné comme consigne de ne pas participer aux batailles afin de soigner ceux qui devraient l’être.

Une chance pour tous.

Non seulement il avait été présent à Sainte Mangouste pour sortir la jeune femme, mais en plus sa magie n’était pas référencée parmi celle des rebelles. L’homme était alors tout à fait apte à utiliser sa baguette alors qu’Hermione ne pouvait plus le faire.

Hermione se remémora les mois qui venaient de s’écouler. Jonas l’avait sortie de l’hôpital et accueillie chez lui dans un premier temps. Puis ils avaient dû très rapidement trouver un nouvel abri pour éviter tout problème quand l’absence de Jonas à l’hôpital serait suffisamment longue pour être suspecte : affecté à l’étage d’Hermione, il était l’un des principaux suspects. Et elle avait eu alors l’idée.

Dépourvue de sa magie, isolée et ignorante du devenir de ses amis, il ne lui restait plus que son esprit. Ses connaissances sur l’Ordre que lui avait finalement confié Dumbledore et sa capacité logique. La solution avait été alors évidente : puisqu’elle ne pouvait lutter seule pour destituer Voldemort, elle affronterait Malefoy pour réveiller les consciences et empêcher plus de mal d’être fait. Hermione s’était remémoré les paroles du directeur de Poudlard.

« _Il existe une grande source de documents hors du Ministère, collectée avec le temps et par différents agents. C’est à partir de là que nombre de plans ont été montés pour l’Ordre._ »

La réserve d’Abbey Road.

Quand elle avait entendu le nom, Hermione n’avait pu étouffer un rire sous le regard amusé de Dumbledore, qui en avait saisi la raison. Sous la rue, bien à l’abri des regards et protégée par d’importants sorts de dissimulation ainsi que du sortilège de Fidelitas, se trouvait une immense bibliothèque. Plus importante que la bibliothèque de Poudlard encore, Dumbledore avait fait entreposer un nombre incroyable d’ouvrages, copies ou originaux, qu’ils soient consacrés à la magie, aux sorts, ou bien au monde magique plus globalement. Et dans ces documents, les lois édictées depuis l’apparition d’un gouvernement magique en Angleterre. Sa principale source. Hermione s’y était rapidement plongée, lisant, avalant quantité de travaux et de décrets pendant que Jonas épluchait la presse nationale comme internationale pour la tenir au courant des événements politiques et décisions de la Coalition Européenne Sorcière.

Officiellement morte aux yeux de la société, elle avait redouté de n’avoir aucune crédibilité si elle utilisait son véritable nom. Elle était alors devenue Thémis, déesse de la Justice, de la Loi et de l’Équité, comme pour rendre à la population ce qu’elle avait perdu avec l’avènement de Voldemort. Petit à petit, elle avait construit ses armes à partir de ses lectures, monté ses argumentaires et avait lancé sa contre-attaque. Dorénavant, elle était le seul rempart aux agissements et ambitions politiques de Voldemort.

Jonas était son lien avec l’extérieur. Il ramenait les journaux, la moindre information ou rumeur qu’il entendait en se promenant dans les rues de Londres, déguisé pour échapper aux Mangemorts. Leurs travaux se complétaient, et petit à petit ils arrivaient à leurs fins.

Le seul problème était leur isolement.

À deux contre le monde, ils ne tiendraient pas bien longtemps.

— Hermione, tu écoutes ?

La jeune femme cligna des yeux. Elle s’était encore laissé emporter par ses pensées, comme cela lui arrivait souvent maintenant que son esprit était sans cesse sollicité. L’arrivée soudaine des informations et le coma avaient laissé quelques séquelles dont elle mettrait encore du temps à guérir.

— Excuse-moi, j’ai déconnecté quelques secondes.

— Tu devrais prendre un peu de repos, même toi tu ne peux pas tenir ce rythme, lui proposa l’infirmier, inquiet quant à sa santé. La magie a tout de même effacé ton esprit pendant deux mois.

— Je le prendrai quand Voldemort et ses larbins me laisseront le temps de le faire, lui répondit-elle tout en massant ses temps et ignorant le frisson de son ami au nom du Lord. Tu disais ?

— Oui, bon… je te disais que j’avais obtenu quelques nouvelles.

Elle se concentra totalement sur l’homme face à elle, prit en parallèle une plume et un parchemin par réflexe pour noter les réflexions qui lui viendraient pendant qu’il parlerait. Jonas la laissa faire, habitué maintenant à son mode de travail.

— Vas-y.

— Y’a des trucs bizarres qui se passent en Écosse.

— Poudlard ?

Il secoua la tête.

— Aberdeen et ses environs si j’ai bien lu. Il semblerait que les nés-moldus disparaissent à rythme régulier.

Hermione regarda son vis-à-vis, surprise.

— Disparaissent, comment ça ?

— Pas qu’ils soient morts, pas de cadavres, pas de plainte déposée auprès des autorités – qui s’en fichent de toute façon, pour le gouvernement ça serait plutôt « Nés-moldus, morts pendus », tiens, comme nouveau slogan ça serait pas mal, faudrait leur prop…

— Jonas, reste concentré, soupira-t-elle.

—Ah, excuse. Donc. Ces gens disparaissent et ne reviennent jamais. Ils s’en sont rendu compte quand ils ont voulu faire une nouvelle rafle en ville. Pas de chance, ils n’ont presque pas trouvé de victimes.

Hermione gratta rapidement sur son parchemin, sourcils froncés.

— Ils se cachent ?

— Ou quelqu’un les cache. On ne peut pas faire disparaître une trentaine de personnes d’un coup _d’Evanesco._

— Alors trouver qui ou quoi les fait disparaître…

Elle inscrivit le nom de la ville et l’entoura plusieurs fois.

— Quoi d’autre ?

— Bon, le sort de traduction n’est pas forcément celui que je maîtrise le mieux, mais j’ai lu un truc pas mal dans l’ _Écho du Mage_.

Hermione haussa un sourcil, l’encourageant à continuer. Jonas ramassa le journal qu’il avait reposé plus tôt.

— Il semblerait qu’un groupe d’individus organise des actions terroristes contre les Mangemorts en France.

À ces mots, le grattement cessa. Hermione fixa longuement Jonas qui feuilletait de nouveau le journal à la recherche de l’information. Il lâcha une exclamation satisfaite et l’étala sur le bureau.

— Ici. La Licorne.

La jeune femme tourna le journal dans son sens pour pouvoir lire à son tour l’information qu’avait dénichée son complice.

C’était là, écrit noir sur blanc. Une organisation française qui clamait haut et fort l’illégitimité du gouvernement actuel et qui s’en prenait à ceux qu’ils considéraient comme les sbires de Voldemort, Mangemorts ou pas. Le journal, pas encore muselé par le pouvoir en place, publiait ses revendications et leur appel à la résistance des citoyens. Aux yeux d’Hermione, il n’y avait aucun doute que dès le lendemain, le journal serait censuré et pris sous contrôle. Tout comme il n’y avait aucun doute que c’étaient bel et bien les Mangemorts qui étaient en place à la tête des États. Songeuse, elle repoussa les feuillets pour écrire sur son parchemin. Ce faisant, elle rata le grand sourire qu’arborait Jonas.

— Et c’est pas fini !

— Hein ?

Elle releva le nez et vit enfin son air triomphal. Il reprit le journal et tourna les pages jusqu’à l’avant-dernière.

— Ils t’ont laissé un message. Culotté, mais ça marche. Mais comment ils veulent qu’on leur fasse parvenir un hibou avec ces numéros ?

À nouveau, Hermione se pencha pour mieux lire. Quand elle vit la petite annonce que montrait Jonas du doigt, elle sentit l’espoir l’envahir. Elle n’avait rien à faire dans un journal sorcier mais démontrait toute l’étendue des moyens dont elle avait jusque-là négligé le potentiel. Brillant, et leur solution la plus efficace pour l’avenir.

« _Thémis, contacte-moi au 06.94… »_


	7. L'Amérique

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Playlist : Hymnal, Grizfolk – Icarus, Bastille – Lovers on the sun, David Guetta

27 mai 1998

Une cale

— Harry, réveille-toi.

Ouvrir les yeux, avaler une grande goulée d’air puis prendre conscience que le calvaire allait peut-être enfin se terminer.

Obéissant à la demande de son meilleur ami, Harry déglutit péniblement avant de soulever ses paupières et de tourner la tête vers le visage blafard de Ron. Celui-ci avait une main posée sur son épaule, la pressant légèrement, comme pour s’assurer qu’il ne se rendormirait pas.

— On y est ?

Sa voix était rauque, faible, ce qui n’était pas pour rassurer Ron.

— Ouais Harry. On y est. On accoste.

Harry se permit de refermer quelques secondes les yeux, essayant de mettre de côté la douleur lancinante qui brûlait son flanc droit de plus en plus fort ces derniers jours. _Enfin..._ Ils étaient arrivés, le Nouveau Monde leur ouvrait grand les bras pour qu’ils puissent se réfugier. L’Amérique. Le brun rouvrit les yeux, sentant la poigne de son ami se faire légèrement plus forte. La voix de Ron était elle aussi affaiblie, inquiète.

— Comment tu te sens ?

— Comme quelqu’un de blessé depuis deux semaines sans possibilité de se faire soigner…

Sa réponse ne fit pas sourire Ron, bien trop conscient de l’état de son camarade.

Dès qu’Harry avait récupéré un peu de force suite à leur échappée du Ministère, les deux garçons avaient mis en place le plan précaire de Ron : prendre un bateau, n’importe lequel, et quitter le pays. Drogué par les potions antidouleur et énergisantes que le roux avaient gardées du jour de la Prise du Ministère et aveuglé par l’absence de ses lunettes, Harry gardait un souvenir flou de cette fuite loin de _sa_ _maison_ : le resquillage dans le bus, le métro, le stop moldu, les quelques repas chez ces derniers, parfois, les mensonges pour éviter les questions… Il ne se souvenait guère avoir participé aux quelques conversations, laissant Ron leur inventer une vie, des excuses. Puis finalement Bristol, où ils avaient rôdé près du port dans l’espoir d’embarquer sur n’importe quel bateau à destination étrangère.

Et leur étrange croisière avait commencé.

Profitant de l’inattention d’hommes perturbés par les étranges événements autour d’eux, ils s’étaient introduits dans la cale du navire, pendant l’embarquement, puis s’étaient cachés. Les premières heures suivant le départ avaient été horribles. Ne pouvant user de la magie de peur de toujours être soumis au sort de repérage de Voldemort, ils n’avaient osé bouger, à peine respirer. Puis, estimant être assez loin, Ron avait lancé les sorts de silence et de désillusion nécessaires à leur clandestinité. Heureusement, l’Angleterre se trouvait désormais assez éloignée pour que cette action leur soit néfaste. De nouveau aidés par la magie, ils avaient réussi à se procurer provisions et confort relatif, enfermés dans le noir.

Le seul problème restant la santé d’Harry. Le roux avait, malgré son rationnement, épuisé tous ses moyens de soin et le Survivant ne pouvait dorénavant plus ignorer sa situation : les côtes cassées maladroitement ressoudées avant leur départ, sans doute plusieurs traumatismes importants… Ces derniers jours de voyage avaient été sans doute tout aussi douloureux que les heures passées dans les bureaux du Ministère.

Harry rouvrit les yeux dans le vague, sentant le choc démultiplié contre la coque de la passerelle accrochée au cargo, puis le grondement sourd de la trappe qui s’ouvre au-dessus de leur tête. Rapidement, presque par réflexe acquis avec la guerre, Ron renouvela le sort de désillusion sur eux. Il était temps de sortir.

Une demi-heure plus tard, ils étaient enfin à l’air libre, le vent marin fouettant leurs cheveux. Au loin devant, la statue, fière, attirant le regard.

— Mec… commença Ron, la voix sèche de se savoir maintenant si loin de la vie qu’il avait menée jusque-là, on est à New York.

Fixant la silhouette de la Statue de le Liberté – cruelle ironie du sort – il hocha la tête, ressentant à son tour son cœur se serrer malgré les blessures. Ils n’étaient définitivement plus à Londres. Ni même en Europe.

* * *

Pied à terre, ils avançaient prudemment dans les rues. Harry appuyé contre Ron, le bras de son ami passé derrière son dos pour le soutenir, ils essayaient de se repérer dans ce nouveau pays. Complètement désorientés et encore étourdis de leur séjour en cale, ils ignoraient où aller, où trouver refuge. La seule chose certaine était qu’il fallait trouver d’urgence des soins pour Harry.

Cependant, tout aussi éloignés de leur pays d’origine qu’ils l’étaient, ils n’oubliaient pas que leurs vies avaient un prix. Ignorant l’implantation de Voldemort sur le nouveau continent, ils préféraient ne pas se faire remarquer, de peur que leur fuite n’eût servi à rien. De la même façon, Harry, conscient qu’il était une « personnalité publique » en Angleterre, ne pouvait parier sur un total anonymat ici. Alors ils ne se permettaient pas de se sentir aussi libres qu’ils l’auraient souhaité. Pourtant, ils allaient devoir rejoindre la communauté sorcière s’ils voulaient se rétablir.

Or, ils ignoraient où celle-ci se situait à New York.

Considérant que personne n’était venu les accueillir au port malgré leur utilisation de magie en mer, Ron n’hésita pas une seule seconde à renouveler sur eux le sort de désillusion puis lancer un sortilège de traçage afin de localiser une concentration magique. Des panneaux qu’ils avaient repérés lors de leur progression, ils avaient compris qu’ils avaient débarqué à Brooklyn – ce qui ne les avait définitivement pas aidé à repérer leur communauté, mais constituait un début. Avançant dans les rues droites de la ville, ils se sentaient totalement déconnectés. Petit à petit, le brun sentit ses forces faiblir et la prise de son meilleur ami se faire plus importante.

— Tiens le coup… On va trouver quelque chose, je suis sûr.

Harry ne répondit rien, sentant ses forces le quitter lentement, ses blessures internes devenir plus sensibles après tout ce temps d’inaction dans la cale… Ron serra les dents, conscient de l’état critique de son meilleur ami. En son for intérieur, il se mit à prier Merlin, Morgane, Gryffondor et même Serpentard pour trouver rapidement du secours, amical dans le meilleur des cas.

Après un quart d’heure de marche hasardeuse, longeant le Fort Greene Park, il la sentit : l’énergie magique qui se dégageait des lieux. Il serra son ami contre lui.

— Harry, par-là ! On arrive !

— Où ?... lui répondit la voix faible de son compère.

— Je sais pas, quelque part, mais on y est. Tu la sens ? Tu sens la magie ?

Harry ferma les yeux. Coupés de leur monde pendant des jours, les deux se sentaient maintenant plus sensibles à cette douce mais puissante sensation qu’était la sorcellerie. D’un pas décidé et pressé, Ron les fit entrer dans le parc. C’était là. Quelque part. Il l’espérait de toutes ses forces. Et il avait raison.

Cependant, Harry ne pouvait plus suivre. Utilisant ses dernières forces, il obligea Ron à s’arrêter.

— Laisse-moi là.

Ron écarquilla les yeux, horrifié par la demande.

— Non mais ça va pas ? Je t’ai sorti du Ministère, je te garde jusqu’au bout ! Tu vas pas mourir, compris ?!

Harry eut un sourire désabusé, presque amusé quoique transformé en grimace par la douleur, la sueur de sa fièvre coulant sur ses tempes.

— Je vais pas mourir non… mais je vais attendre là que tu trouves du secours… expliqua-t-il patiemment, difficilement. Je peux plus avancer.

Le rouquin sembla réfléchir quelques secondes puis, résolu, l’aida à s’installer au sol, contre un arbre du parc. Harry avait raison : il avait besoin de reprendre des forces, et il était possible que les sorciers soient cachés dans un système tel que le Chemin de Traverse. Et le temps d’entrer dans ce système…

— Tu bouges pas d’ici, hein ?

— Je bouge pas, l’assura-t-il, fermant les yeux pour tenter de contrôler la douleur et de garder conscience. Je vais reprendre un peu…

— Tu bouges pas, tu parles pas, je reviens vite. Allez mon pote, t’as pas survécu à tout ça pour claquer maintenant.

Harry voulut rire mais fut empêché par ses côtes qui se faisaient clairement sentir contre ses poumons. Ron était déjà parti.

* * *

Autour de lui, le silence. Il n’entendait plus le gazouillement des oiseaux, ni les klaxons des autos ou la rumeur de la ville. Plus rien, à part peut-être le frottement discret du tissu qui bouge avec un corps. Sous lui, une surface molle, douce, sans doute un matelas. Définitivement pas le gazon et les racines qu’il avait sentis sous lui avant de perdre connaissance. Yeux fermés, l’esprit encore embrouillé, Harry tenta de faire le point sur sa situation. Il était sur le dos, les bras le long du corps, la tête sans doute sur un oreiller, plutôt mou – peut-être même un peu trop, ça expliquerait la douleur dans sa nuque – il n’avait ni chaud ni froid, il était juste comme il fallait. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il se sentait bien. Groggy, mais bien.

De son oreille droite, il lui sembla entendre un mouvement, comme si on se rapprochait. Faiblement, comme s’il ne l’avait pas fait depuis des décennies, il ouvrit les yeux. La lumière l’aveugla quelques secondes et il referma les yeux. Le bruit à sa droite se fit de nouveau entendre, accompagné d’un raclement de chaise. Une seconde fois, il tenta d’ouvrir les yeux pour distinguer son environnement. Penché au-dessus de lui, à contre-jour à cause de la fenêtre en arrière, quelqu’un. Un blond, sans doute. Il se sentait en sécurité.

— Drago ?...

— Navré Mr Potter, mais je ne suis pas « Drago ».

— Sérieusement Harry ? Tu ouvres les yeux et la première chose que tu dis, c’est son nom ?

Il tourna la tête vers sa gauche. Cette fois-ci, c’est une tâche rousse qu’il distingua dans son champ de vision. Ron. Une main s’avança vers son visage et il put deviner une paire de lunettes. Le corps engourdi, il leva les mains et les prit avant de les mettre correctement. Le mouvement lui arracha une grimace et manqua de lui couper le souffle, sentant qu’il n’était pas aussi remis qu’il voulait bien le croire.

— Faites doucement, j’ai dû fracturer de nouveau vos côtes pour les ressouder correctement mais votre poumon a été abîmé. Je n’ai pas pu le soigner intégralement et seul le temps pourra y faire quelque chose.

Harry tourna enfin la tête vers celui qu’il avait cru être Malefoy. La blondeur qu’il avait crue percevoir dans sa myopie était due au contrejour derrière la personne. À la place d’un jeune blond aux yeux gris se tenait un homme grand, un peu enrobé, ayant sans doute passé la quarantaine. Brun – malgré le halo doré autour de sa tête – aux yeux marron, il le fixait avec attention. Harry déglutit sous ce regard. Il était clairement dirigé sur sa cicatrice, pourtant Ron ne semblait pas s’inquiéter outre mesure.

— Comment vous sentez-vous ? demanda l’homme avec un léger accent.

— Assommé… Vous m’avez soigné ?

— Vous pouvez remercier la chance de votre ami. Il a réussi à passer les barrières de sécurité et me trouver.

Harry tourna la tête juste à temps pour voir Ron rougir jusqu’aux oreilles à la mention de sa chance. Impossible pourtant que le Felix Felicis fasse encore effet tant de temps après son utilisation. Le rouquin marmonna dans sa barbe que c’était un coup de bol sans lien aucun avec la potion, mais Harry rangea dans un coin de sa mémoire l’information afin de lui rappeler, quand ils seraient au plus calme, qu’il devait sans doute toute cette chance à Drago Malefoy. Il se retourna vers celui qui l’avait soigné, cherchant ses mots, mais l’homme le devança.

— Je suis Auber Carrera, médicomage français. Votre ami est arrivé en plein congrès de médicomagie.

Ron sembla faire la même relation mentale qu’Harry car il lui donna un léger coup pour qu’il garde sa remarque et son sourire en coin. Auber ne sembla pas remarquer leur échange discret car il continua sur sa lancée.

— Je dois vous prévenir que je sais qui vous êtes, Mr Potter.

Toute envie de rire quitta Harry à ces mots. Insidieusement, la crainte d’être de nouveau enfermé le prit. Sentant sa tension, Ron posa la main sur son épaule.

— Il fait partie de la résistance, mec. Pas l’anglaise, la française.

— Qu’est-ce que… commença Harry, fronçant les sourcils.

— Je suis membre de la Licorne. Vous ne devez pas en avoir entendu parler, mais sachez que j’œuvre activement contre Voldemort dans mon pays, en France.

La Licorne. Quelque part dans la mémoire d’Harry, ce mot faisait écho. Il lui semblait revoir, ou entendre, Dumbledore quelque part au Square Grimmaurd. Le vague souvenir d’une cheminée allumée, la rougeur de l’âtre transposant sa couleur sur le visage ridé de l’homme en pleine conversation. Et ce nom murmuré, la Licorne. Dumbledore en avait connaissance. Harry hocha la tête vers Auber, celui-ci sembla capter la reconnaissance qui transparaissait sur le visage d’Harry. Ron continua de regarder le médicomage, engrangeant les informations qu’il leur donnait.

— Nous ignorions que vous étiez échappé.

Harry écarquilla les yeux puis échangea un regard stupéfait avec son meilleur ami. Voldemort n’avait pas lancé d’avis de recherche sur sa tête ? Auber capta leur échange et continua aussitôt :

— Ne vous faites pas d’illusions Mr Potter. Les Mangemorts doivent sans doute être prévenus de votre évasion et vous rechercher activement sur le continent européen.

— Mais alors pourquoi…

— L’espoir, tout simplement. Si les sorciers apprenaient que vous étiez libre, quelque part dehors, nombre se soulèveraient pour agir contre ce qui se passe en ce moment.

— Alors est-ce qu’il ne vaut mieux pas les prévenir qu’Harry est vivant ? interrogea Ron.

Auber les observa quelques instants avant de reposer ses yeux sur le brun.

— Actuellement, vous n’êtes pas en état de leur échapper.

— Mais ils ne me cherchent pas ici.

— Parce que vous pensez sincèrement que l’idéologie de l’exclusivité Sang-Pure n’a pas atteint les Etats-Unis ? demanda calmement le médicomage.

Harry réfléchit quelques instants, posant prudemment une main sur son flanc, où la côte avait abîmé son poumon. Il avait besoin de repos, il avait besoin de se soigner totalement avant de faire quoi que ce soit. Il déglutit, sentant que leur situation restait très précaire malgré ces nouveaux événements.

— Alors qu’est-ce qu’on fait ?

* * *

Auber, dans le peu de temps qu’il lui restait en Amérique, leur expliqua la situation. Il leur raconta la Reconstruction Anglaise, comme l’appelaient la presse. Il les prévint de la fermeture des frontières de leur pays d’origine, coupant court à toute volonté de retour, et minant leur moral dans le même temps. Le médicomage les prévint que l’Europe entière était menacée et que la situation sur l’Ancien Continent était des plus précaires. Présent à New York uniquement sous prétexte de ce congrès, comme sa place de Médicomage-en-chef l’y obligeait, il ne pouvait rester plus longtemps sous peine de faire naître des doutes parmi ses confrères. De même, la situation française le préoccupait et il ne pouvait se permettre d’être loin de la Licorne en ce moment, coupé des siens.

Dans le jour qui suivit les soins donnés à Harry et par le biais de quelques connaissances qu’il avait sur place, il leur trouva un logement sécurisé. Immédiatement, il le plaça sous sortilège du Fidelitas afin d’éviter tout risque pour les deux Anglais. Ron et Harry, complètement perdus et bousculés par les événements n’eurent d’autre choix que de lui accorder leur confiance.

Auber leur donna le mot de passe et, installés à la petite table de l’appartement qui deviendrait désormais leur refuge – à défaut de maison – , leur expliqua la vie sorcière à New York. Il leur apprit quels étaient les lieux fréquentables, les points de rencontre, les lieux d’accès, mais aussi les zones à éviter. Il leur donna l’argent qu’il avait, assez pour survivre quelques temps. Puis, à peu près assuré qu’ils puissent se remettre d’aplomb sans danger imminent, il dut les laisser pour repartir en France, promettant de revenir très rapidement avec plus de nouvelles et de moyens. Harry et Ron se retrouvèrent seuls dans ce petit appartement, dans un pays qui n’était pas le leur, coupés du reste du monde.

Mais Auber ne revint jamais.

Plus tard, dans un journal, les deux Anglais apprirent que l’Europe était totalement bouclée. Les frontières avaient été totalement fermées, les nouvelles ne filtrant majoritairement que par le bon vouloir des nouveaux gouvernements en place. Rapidement, ils comprirent ce qu’ils avaient encore du mal à accepter.

Ils étaient seuls.

Et le temps passa, inexorablement.

* * *

18 septembre 1998

Les yeux rivés sur le plafond, Harry n’arrivait pas à dormir. La nuit été tombée sur Manhattan depuis peu, en cette fin d’été, et le sommeil ne venait pas. Il se tournait et se retournait encore dans son lit, Ron dormant profondément dans celui d’à côté. Mais malgré la fatigue qu’il ressentait de leur journée à chercher des nouvelles dans les rues de la Grande Pomme, il ne parvenait à enfin se laisser aller. Lâchant un soupir et se retournant une nouvelle fois sur le flanc, il ferma fortement les yeux et essaya de chasser toutes les pensées parasites qui l’empêchaient de trouver le repos.

Il essaya d’effacer de son esprit ces derniers mois difficiles, isolés dans la grande ville, à essayer de guérir et de se renseigner. Il essaya de chasser l’impression perpétuelle d’être observés, ce sentiment d’insécurité qui ne les lâchait qu’une fois à l’abri dans l’appartement. Il essaya de ne pas repenser à la culpabilité de la fuite qu’il avait ressentie jusqu’alors, loin de l’Angleterre et loin des survivants qu’ils avaient laissés à leur sort. Il essaya d’oublier que, de l’autre côté de l’Atlantique, Voldemort étendait son emprise et son pouvoir sur tout le continent européen sans qu’il ne fasse quoi que ce soit. Il essaya de se dire qu’Auber et la Licorne étaient toujours présents, qu’un jour le médicomage reviendrait comme il l’avait promis pour les aider, malgré ces trois derniers mois de silence, que cette absence était due à l’impossibilité de voyager pour les sorciers européens. Il essaya de fermer les yeux sur le manque d’informations qui les tenaient dans le flou total quant au devenir de leurs amis, de leurs connaissances.

Mais plus que tout, il essaya d’ignorer l’inquiétude grandissante qui le rongeait jour après jour, sentiment malvenu dirait-il, à propos de Drago Malefoy.

Harry lâcha un léger grognement à cette pensée et à son estomac qui se contractait et se retourna de nouveau.

— T’arrives pas à dormir… lâcha une voix ensommeillée près de lui.

— Désolé… Je t’ai réveillé.

— C’est rien… Je dormais mal de toute façon, répondit le roux tout en se mettant sur le dos, se frottant un peu les yeux.

Harry se mit lui aussi dans la même position et reprit son étude du plafond décrépi.

— À quoi tu pensais ?

— Je sais pas… Un peu à tout. À notre vie à New York, à l’Angleterre, à nos amis… énuméra-t-il, sentant son cœur se serrer petit à petit.

— À l’autre ? suggéra Ron, mine de rien.

— À l’au… Ron, sérieusement.

— Non, Harry. _Sérieusement_.

Le brun ne put retenir un soupir exaspéré et bougea pour trouver une position plus confortable, gêné. Ron savait parfaitement tout de sa situation plus qu’ambiguë avec le Serpentard et voulait le faire parler. Harry sentir son visage rougir de nouveau dans la pénombre en repensant à ce qui s’était produit une semaine plus tôt. Il avait trouvé Ron particulièrement gêné un matin, le rejoignant pour le petit déjeuner. Le rouquin n’avait pas voulu le regarder avant de finalement lâcher, après plusieurs minutes d’insistance de la part d’Harry, que ce dernier avait passé sa nuit à appeler et à gémir le nom de Drago. Harry avait piqué un fard avant de plonger le nez dans son bol, comprenant mieux pourquoi il se sentait si apaisé ce matin-là. Depuis, Ron ne cessait de vouloir revenir sur le sujet au grand désespoir d’Harry qui était parfaitement conscient d’avoir omis des détails sur eux. Et cette fois-ci, il lui semblait qu’il ne pourrait y échapper.

— Qu’est-ce que tu veux savoir ?... demanda-t-il prudemment.

— C’est quoi au final entre vous ? Tu l’aimes ? Tu le désires ? Tu quoi ?

— Je…

Harry soupira une nouvelle fois et ferma fortement les yeux pour chasser le visage de Drago qui s’imposait à son esprit.

— Écoute Ron, même moi je ne sais pas vraiment ce qu’il y a entre nous. C’est juste… Ouais, un peu de tout ça.

— Donc… En fait… Non, sérieux, tu _aimes_ ce mec ? demanda Ron d’un ton calme, pas plus perturbé que ça. C’est pas juste une envie d’un coup d’un soir ?

—Ouais… Je crois que je l’aime vraiment, finit par avouer tout haut le brun. 

C’était un fait de le savoir, un autre de le dire haut et fort. Malgré les longs mois qui s’étaient écoulés depuis l’acceptation de ses sentiments, il n’avait jamais été capable de les dire à quelqu’un. Le simple fait d’avouer pour lui-même qu’il aimait Drago lui serra le cœur, tant par l’absence de l’autre que par le doute. Depuis plus d’un an – presque deux à vrai dire – sa relation avec Drago était floue, partagée entre un respect certain et un flirt souvent mal assumé, conséquence de leur passé commun. Avec le temps, Harry avait réussi à accepter que Drago Malefoy n’était pas uniquement le petit con arrogant et méchant qu’il était à Poudlard, jusqu’à en tomber amoureux. Comment ? Il n’en était pas sûr lui-même. Pourtant les faits étaient là : les deux rivaux ne l’étaient plus et, bien au contraire, s’étaient rapprochés jusqu’à une limite que ni l’un ni l’autre n’avaient encore osé franchir.

— Tu lui as dit ?

Harry cligna des yeux, interrompu dans le fil de ses pensées.

— Non… À vrai dire, j’ignore ses sentiments à mon égard.

Un ricanement entre le reniflement de dédain et l’étranglement de surprise lui répondit.

— Tu ignores ses sentiments ? C’est une blague ?

Le brun se retourna sur le flanc pour observer Ron dans la pénombre de la chambre. Dans le noir, sans ses lunettes, Harry distinguait à peine les traits de son meilleur ami, seulement éclairé par la clarté provenant de la pièce à côté. Les lumières de la ville traversaient leur unique fenêtre et ne leur apportait qu’un éclairage minimum durant la nuit, pourtant, cette obscurité leur paraissait sécurisante, comme s’ils étaient cachés de tous ceux qui leur voudraient du mal. Dans l’ombre, il crut voir un sourire narquois sur le visage de Ron.

— Mec, ce type est dingue de toi. Et – Merlin ait pitié de moi – il va falloir que je le supporte à tes côtés jusqu’à la fin de mes jours si on s’en sort.

Harry retint mal le rougissement qui apparut sur ses joues et bénit l’obscurité.

— Qu’est-ce que tu en sais ?

— C’est peut-être qu’un lâche de ne jamais nous avoir clairement aidé, mais…, commença Ron.

Il sembla chercher ses mots.

— Mais il nous a aidé, conclut-il. Et pas qu’un peu.

— Il a fait ça pour l’Ordre, lâcha Harry avec mauvaise foi.

— Et t’a offert le jonc pour t’empêcher de souffrir à cause de ta cicatrice.

Le jonc d’or. Le premier « cadeau » que lui avait fait Drago. Inconsciemment, Harry porta les doigts au bracelet et en caressa les légères gravures qui en faisaient le tour. Il l’avait découvert un jour, bien emballé dans un carré de velours glissé avec la lettre que Drago lui avait adressée. « _J’espère qu’il fera effet. Prends-en soin, prends soin de toi._ » avaient été les seuls mots inscrits sur le parchemin. Harry avait dû demander à Hermione quelle était la signification des runes et se souvenir de sa dernière conversation avec Drago pour comprendre que le bijou était là pour l’aider à supporter la douleur. Ron avait raison, le blond n’avait pas fait ça pour l’Ordre. Sans cesser de caresser l’objet qui ne l’avait plus jamais quitté depuis, il dit, faiblement :

— Il me manque, Ron. Il me manque, autant que tout le reste.

Et Ron de répondre tout aussi doucement :

— Je sais Harry, je sais.

* * *

11 novembre 1998

Assis tous deux à table, face à face, ils fixaient le contenu du colis qu’ils venaient d’ouvrir.

Harry l’avait vu devant le mur de leur entrée, posé sur une poubelle, bien en évidence. Méfiant, il avait regardé de tout côté, sorti sa baguette avant de s’approcher. Par prudence, il avait lancé quelques sorts de vérification et n’avait détecté qu’un repousse-moldus soigneusement appliqué, quoiqu’ancien. Il s’était approché et, dès qu’il avait lu le prénom et le dessin apposés sur le papier kraft, s’était empressé de le remonter à l’appartement. À son esprit – et il avait eu raison – le prénom d’Auber associé à une licorne ne pouvaient être qu’une bonne nouvelle.

— Dis Harry… Qu’est-ce que…

— Un téléphone portable, souffla Harry. Il nous a envoyé un téléphone portable.

Ron reporta le regard sur l’appareil rectangulaire posé soigneusement au milieu de petits blocs blancs (du polystyrène, avait dit Harry) ainsi que le câble enroulé qui l’accompagnait (un chargeur, il paraît). À nouveau, il lut la lettre qui avait accompagné l’objet.

« _Harry, Ron._

_Je suis sincèrement navré de n’avoir pu honorer ma promesse et revenir vous aider. Vous avez dû apprendre dans les journaux la situation que connaît la France, et à plus grande échelle l’Europe. À ce jour, nous n’avons toujours pas trouvé de moyen de quitter le pays. Tous les sorciers sont arrêtés à la frontière, même au sein de leur « Union Sorcière Magique », seuls les représentants officiels des gouvernements disposent d’autorisations spéciales pour leurs rares déplacements entre les pays. Comme vous le comprendrez dans mes mots, seuls les Mangemorts le peuvent, et encore, provenant majoritairement d’Angleterre. Vous-Savez-Qui reste derrière ses politiques mais tient l’Europe, ce n’est plus à prouver._

_L’appareil dans le carton est un téléphone portable. Chargez-le et attendez notre appel. Harry, je crois savoir que tu as vécu dans le monde moldu pendant un temps, j’espère que tu sauras composer avec l’objet, le code de déverrouillage est le 1806. Brûlez ce parchemin dès que vous l’aurez mémorisé._

_N’ayez crainte quant à votre localisation, c’est un moldu sous Imperium qui a porté le paquet depuis la France. Il est déjà sur le chemin de retour vers la France et subira un Oubliettes dès son arrivée._

_Attendez notre contact. Ne perdez pas espoir, la Résistance est toujours là, même en Angleterre._

_Bien à vous._

_Auber. »_

Alors qu’il terminait sa relecture, Harry, lui, était en train de brancher le chargeur sur l’une des rares prises de l’appartement. Sur l’écran apparut l’image d’une pile et le brun dut faire appel à ses souvenirs sur la technologie moldue pour réussir à l’allumer totalement. Il rentra le code et le portable bipa. Il était allumé.

— Et maintenant ?

Harry se releva et posa l’appareil en charge sur la table basse devant le canapé avant d’aller s’y asseoir.

— Y’a plus qu’à attendre.

* * *

Pendant plusieurs jours, ils n’osèrent s’éloigner du précieux objet, seul lien avec la Licorne et avec le reste du monde. Ils s’assuraient à tour de rôle d’être présent au cas-où quelqu’un appellerait. Tandis que l’un sortait chercher les journaux ou effectuer quelconque travail sans intérêt pour gagner leur pain quotidien, l’autre attendait, assis sur le canapé à feuilleter le _Times_ , la _Gazette du Sorcier_ importée ou encore le _Hibou Voyageur_ , le quotidien sorcier Américain, à élaborer des plans pour revenir en Angleterre, à imaginer la vie si Voldemort avait perdu ce 2 mai 1998, à penser à sa famille et à ses amis perdus. Mais toujours pas d’appel.

Jusqu’à ce matin-là.

C’est un bruit répétitif, presque agaçant qui tira les garçons de leur sommeil. Une petite mélodie aigue, qui était tout sauf naturelle, qui allait crescendo, emplissant l’air de ses notes et de ses silences…

— LE PORTABLE ! cria Harry en ouvrant soudainement les yeux alors que son cerveau comprenait enfin ce qu’était cet air.

Ron, bien que tiré lui aussi du sommeil, fut plus rapide. Il se jeta hors du lit, sauta par-dessus celui d’Harry qui peinait à s’extirper de la couverture dans laquelle il s’était enroulé à la recherche de chaleur, puis se rua dans le salon pour attraper le téléphone. Sans perdre une seconde, il appuya sur le bouton vert comme Harry le lui avait expliqué quelques jours plus tôt, et colla l’appareil à son oreille.

— Auber ! Il était temps ! On a cru que jamais vous appelleriez ! Auber, vous m’entendez ? Allô ? Ça marche bien, ce truc ? J’ai la bouche au bon endroit, non ?

— … Ron ?

Le portable tomba soudainement au sol dans un grand bruit sourd. Harry, qui avait réussi à se libérer de sa couverture, se précipita pour vérifier si l’appareil n’avait rien. Il le prit et l’examina attentivement. L’appareil semblait ne rien avoir eu, et l’appel était toujours en cours. Poussant un soupir de soulagement, il porta le téléphone à son oreille tout en observant Ron, ne comprenant pas ce qui l’avait conduit à le lâcher si soudainement. Le rouquin était blême, ses taches de rousseur disparaissant en même temps que le sang avait quitté son visage. [à vérifier] Ses yeux étaient grands ouverts, ses lèvres tremblantes et ses mains toujours dans la position d’un homme qui passe un coup de fil. Inquiet, Harry demanda.

— Auber, que se passe-t-il ? Pourquoi Ron…

— Harry, ce n’est pas Auber, lui répondit à son tour une voix féminine, presque étranglée dans l’écouteur.

Une voix de femme. Une voix connue. Une voix qu’il pensait ne plus pouvoir qu’entendre dans ses rêves et ses cauchemars.

À son tour, Harry manqua de faire tomber l’appareil alors que la révélation se faisait à son esprit.

— Herm… ione ?...

À peine eut-il fini de prononcer le prénom que son meilleur ami sortit de sa torpeur et se précipita sur lui pour lui arracher le téléphone. Harry ne chercha même pas à l’en empêcher, tétanisé à son tour, alors que Ron se mettait à parler rapidement, tremblant et retenant mal quelques larmes. Ses jambes lâchèrent sous lui et il se laissa tomber sur le canapé, comme emporté dans un nouveau monde où les choses s’arrangeaient soudainement. Ce n’était pas un appel d’Auber qu’ils avaient reçu, ce n’était pas un coup de fil de la Licorne qui les avait réveillés. C’était celui d’une amie très chère, d’une sœur disparue, d’une petite amie morte qui réapparaissait soudainement.

C’était un appel de Londres.

* * *

21 janvier 1999

New York

États-Unis d’Amérique

Hermione, une fois ses retrouvailles téléphoniques émouvantes avec son petit-ami passées, leur avait tout raconté. Elle leur avait raconté la vie en Angleterre sous le joug de Voldemort et de ses intermédiaires. Elle leur avait dit comment la société avait changé, comment la population s’était rangée à ses côtés _pour le plus grand bien_. Installés sur le canapé, le téléphone en haut-parleurs, ils l’avaient écoutée expliquer son action politique pour contrer le nouveau Ministre de la Magie, sa prise de contact avec la Licorne et leur idée stupéfiante d’utiliser la technologie moldue pour échapper aux contrôles magiques. Hermione leur avait narré ses mois de coma magique, sa résistance mentale face à Narcissa Malefoy… À ce moment de la conversation, le roux avait tellement serré les poings qu’il s’en était blessé, et seule la main d’Harry sur son épaule l’avait calmé.

Prudemment, les deux jeunes hommes avaient demandé des nouvelles des autres. À leur grand désespoir, elle se trouvait seule avec son sauveur. Aucun membre de l’Ordre n’était réapparu depuis la Traque, chacun se cachant où il le pouvait, sans magie. Ron n’avait de ce fait aucune nouvelle de sa famille, Harry aucune nouvelle de Drago… bien qu’il n’ait osé le demander directement. Toutefois, la brune avait pu creuser quelques pistes pour retrouver certains membres, mais avait préféré ne pas leur donner trop d’espoirs. Leur conversation téléphonique s’était terminée sur la promesse de tout faire pour les faire revenir ainsi que celle de rester en vie.

Depuis ce jour, les contacts étaient réguliers et Harry et Ron reprenaient espoir. Auber les avait contactés peu après Hermione. Ayant appris l’identité de Thémis au cours d’une de leurs premières conversation, il avait préféré lui laisser la primeur du contact. Au fil du temps, le Survivant avait retrouvé l’espoir et la confiance en lui. Depuis le premier appel, les choses avaient rapidement évolué. D’un commun accord entre Thémis, la Licorne et Harry lui-même, le monde sorcier avait été mis au courant de son évasion ancienne. Par le biais d’une photo téléphonique où il posait, tenant la _Gazette du Sorcier_ , devant un mur, Hermione avait annoncé son retour à la population anglaise. Pris de court, tant par l’information filtrant que par les mouvements de rébellion que la diffusion de l’image avait entraînés, Voldemort n’eut d’autre choix que de lancer des avis de recherche à travers le monde, par le biais des différents Ministères qu’il tenait.

Quand Auber avait lu à Harry ses différents chefs d’accusation, celui-ci n’avait pu s’empêcher de rire. _Homicides involontaires de Sangs-Purs, évasion, trouble à l’ordre public,…_ Il ne lui manquait plus que l’étiquette de « Ennemi public n°1 » qui ne tarderait pas à apparaître. Hermione lui avait expliqué que s’il n’était pas encore désigné ainsi, c’était uniquement parce que ce serait une façon trop indélicate de le nommer pour garder la confiance de la population. Ce à quoi Ron avait rétorqué que d’être recherché abattu à vue était une forme d’indélicatesse en soi.

Dans le même temps, l’Angleterre avait vu fleurir plusieurs avis de recherches, témoignant de la perte de patience de Voldemort quant à cette Traque inachevée. Hermione se réjouissait d’un tel fait : déclarer clairement à l’Angleterre et au monde la survie de plusieurs membres de l’Ordre – dont le Trio de Gryffondor et le fils du Ministre – était un signe d’impatience démontrant l’incapacité du gouvernement en place à régler ses problèmes. Mieux, c’était le signe qu’il n’avait pas encore gagné. Lucius Malefoy devait se mordre les doigts devant telle hâte de son maître, au grand bonheur de Thémis qui renforçait ses actions.

Un jour de décembre, proche de Noël, Hermione leur avait appris ce qu’ils considéraient comme un cadeau merveilleux. Avec l’aide de la Licorne et le soutien moral qu’apportait Harry malgré lui, plusieurs anciens membres de l’Ordre du Phénix avaient refait surface tant en Europe qu’en Angleterre. Jonas, l’ami d’Hermione, avait retrouvé Neville en Écosse, près de Pré-au-Lard, et les deux anciens Gryffondors avaient repris contact sans toutefois se rencontrer. De la même façon, Auber leur apprit que Drago Malefoy était parmi eux. À ces mots, le cœur d’Harry s’était serré, ses épaules s’étaient détendues de soulagement et il avait préféré s’écarter du téléphone le temps d’encaisser la nouvelle. Ron n’avait rien laissé paraître et avait continué la conversation seul alors qu’Harry, de son côté, se permettait à rêver à des retrouvailles.

Puis c’était arrivé.

L’appel du médicomage avait résonné comme un coup de tonnerre dans le petit appartement de Manhattan. Ils avaient tellement attendu ce moment qu’il leur avait fallu plusieurs secondes avant de comprendre ce que l’homme disait au bout du fil. Ron lui avait même demandé de répéter, pensant qu’il avait mal compris à cause du fort accent français. Mais la phrase avait été exactement la même, cette seconde fois : ils avaient trouvé un moyen de les faire revenir en Europe. Quelqu’un allait venir les chercher.

Harry cligna des yeux. Une fois, deux fois. Il n’osa secouer la tête pour chasser tous les souvenirs de ces derniers mois qui lui étaient subitement revenus. À côté, Ron tourna la tête vers son meilleur ami, puis finit par lui sourire de façon narquoise. À son tour, le brun ouvrit la bouche, cherchant les mots. Mais il fut devancé.

— Salut… Je peux entrer ? demanda Drago Malefoy devant leur porte.

Un trench-coat noir sur le dos et une épaisse écharpe bleue autour du cou, il était là. Drago était là. Et ils allaient rentrer chez eux.


	8. La sixième année

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Playlist : Oblivion, Bastille – Demons, Imagine Dragons – Getaway, The Music – Torn Apart, Bastille – Black Out The Sun, Darren Hayes

_Je n’avais pas envie. Ou plutôt, je n’avais plus envie. Plus envie de suivre ce qu’on me disait, plus envie de faire semblant, de me forcer. Plus envie d’être celui que tout le monde voyait, redoutait, évitait. Je ne voulais plus être cette créature sans personnalité qui se serait contentée d’appliquer les principes et valeurs inculquées depuis l’enfance, sans même réfléchir un instant à leurs significations. Je ne voulais plus faire semblant. L’année précédente déjà, je m’étais posé des questions. J’avais l’impression que quelque chose clochait, que le monde dans lequel j’évoluais n’était pas celui que je désirais. Je ne reniais pas ma supériorité, ma dominance sur mon entourage, j’en étais conscient et je ne comptais pas l’abandonner. Moi, sorcier, Sang-pur et de noble famille, bien évidemment que je valais mieux que ces moldus, ces Sang-de-Bourbe. Bien sûr qu’ils n’étaient qu’une aberration dans le monde de la sorcellerie. Mais à ce point ?_

_Est-ce que c’était au point de tuer et de les exterminer ?_

_Je n’ai jamais nié que, dans le début de mon adolescence, je pensais qu’ils n’étaient bons qu’à disparaître. Qu’il fallait s’en débarrasser, d’une manière ou d’une autre… C’était une idée stupide, une parole d’enfant, comme quand on dit qu’on déteste ses parents, qu’on souhaite leur mort parce qu’ils nous ont refusé une licorne ou le nouvel Éclair de Feu. Mais je pense que tout au fond de moi, je ne me rendais pas compte._

_Jusque-là, je n’avais pas pensé la mort si « réelle »._

_Depuis le début de l’été, j’avais vu mon univers bouleversé, ma petite vie d’aristocrate gâté par ses parents changer jusqu’à devenir insoutenable, effrayante. Mon père avait réussi la mission demandée par son maître, semblait-il. J’étais rentré fin juin, fier de mes BUSE, confiant des résultats qui viendraient pendant les vacances. Mais jamais je ne m’étais attendu à voir sur le visage de mon père un air bien plus fier encore. Il était devenu le bras droit, le préféré. Et mon enfer personnel avait commencé._

_Père avait ouvert les portes du Manoir à ses « partenaires ». Il les avait fait entrer, fier qu’il était de devenir le Mangemort le plus important. Mère, tout aussi fière, avait fait grand cas de la présence ininterrompue de leurs invités. Pire, j’avais dû partager mon espace avec cet… homme. Ma demeure, l’endroit où j’avais grandi, où j’avais été aimé – je crois – par mes parents, était devenu un simple quartier général. Tous les jours, je sentais sa présence, parfois son regard. Et j’entendais les cris et les supplications de ceux qui avaient le malheur de tomber entre leurs mains. Moldus, Sangs-de-Bourbe, Sangs-Mêlés parfois… J’en rêvais encore, quelques fois. J’entendais les murmures, les cris et leurs supplications dans mes cauchemars. Et quand je me réveillais, que je me disais que c’était juste un mauvais rêve, je me rendais compte que c’était faux : c’étaient des souvenirs._

_Je n’en voulais plus._

_Je ne voulais pas participer à tout ça._

_Alors, en ce début de sixième année à l’école de Sorcellerie de Poudlard, j’avais pris mes distances. Pensif et songeur, parfois craintif à propos de ma propre maison, je m’étais mis à l’écart. J’avais décidé de ne parler de mes tourments à personne._

_Je pense que certains se rendaient compte que quelque chose clochait. Pansy, Blaise… Tous deux m’étaient proches et m’observaient comme eux-seuls savaient le faire. Pourtant, je ne leur disais rien. Ils étaient au courant, ou s’en doutaient-ils tout du moins, que mon père était devenu quelqu’un « d’important ». Un jour, Pansy était même venue me demander clairement, sous couvert de quelque câlin que je ne désirais lui donner, comment mon père avait réussi à rester en liberté alors que Dumbledore connaissait pertinemment sa participation à la bataille au Ministère deux mois plus tôt. Je lui avais répondu sèchement que ce n’était pas son problème et que même si je le savais je ne lui dirais rien. Elle avait grincé des dents, déçue de ne pas savoir. Mais j’avais compris que ce n’était pas parce que mon père y avait participé qu’elle s’inquiétait. Non. C’était parce qu’elle aurait voulu_ savoir _. Je compris alors quel était son parti. Et je ne pouvais plus la côtoyer impunément._

_Je ne cherchais plus le contact. Ni avec les miens, ni avec les autres. Perdu dans mes pensées, sur la légitimité des actions du Seigneur des Ténèbres, j’avais fini par comprendre une chose : si je n’étais pas capable d’adopter son point de vue et d’accepter ses agissements, je ne pouvais être de ses partisans. Je m’étais soudainement retrouvé contre ma propre famille. Et cela me faisait peur. Et parce que j’avais peur, je ne pouvais être de l’autre côté, contre eux. Je fus, pour la première fois de ma vie, totalement seul._

_Mon changement d’attitude ne passa pas inaperçu. J’aurais dû savoir que le fait de m’isoler des miens allait attirer des regards. En particulier le sien. Tout particulièrement le sien._

_Conscient que je n’étais plus maintenant ni d’un côté, ni de l’autre, j’avais pris la décision de lâcher Potter. Je ne pouvais pas rester son adversaire alors que ma survie dans le futur serait sans doute intimement liée à ses actions. L’Élu, comme la Gazette l’appelait, ne devait plus être mon ennemi. Alors, ne sachant comment me rapprocher de lui alors qu’il avait été la cause de notre inimité des années plus tôt, je pris le parti de l’éviter lui aussi._

_Mais jamais je n’aurais pu croire que ce fait le dérouterait._

_Je ne l’attaquais plus, ne l’insultais plus. Je ne participais plus aux discussions sur comment enfoncer la bande de Gryffondor, je n’organisais plus de sales coups. Je m’effaçais._

_Et lui, se mit à me suivre._

_Les premiers mois de cette année-là, il tenta de me provoquer, m’envoyant des insultes comme il avait l’habitude de faire sans que je ne le cherche, et voulut même provoquer une bagarre, à laquelle je ne répondis pas. Je le sentais perplexe, déconcerté par mon manque de répondant. Mais je tenais bon. Puis discrètement – croyait-il – il marcha dans mes pas, se cachant derrière les armures et au détour des couloirs, ses yeux verts s’accrochant à ma nuque ou à mon visage quand il pensait que je ne le voyais pas pendant les repas. Je me mis à avoir une conscience aiguë de mon environnement. Je ne sentais plus que lui. Je voulais l’éviter. Je voulais tous les éviter. Je voulais être seul. Plus « d’amis », plus « d’ennemi ». La neutralité pour ma survie._

_Sauf que j’avais largement sous-estimé l’opiniâtreté d’Harry._

_C’est au début du mois de décembre que les choses changèrent. Fatigué par sa traque incessante, au détour d’un couloir, je finis par m’arrêter pour lui faire face._

_— Potter, si tu pouvais cesser de me suivre, je t’en serai gré._

_J’attendis quelques secondes jusqu’à ce que des bruits de pas résonnent. Il était maintenant derrière moi et je lui jetai un regard blasé alors qu’il se tenait à une distance respectable, le regard assombri par la colère et par le mépris. Il fut un temps où une telle attention aurait entraîné coups et sortilèges de ma part, mais à présent, je me sentais mal et je ne voulais que détourner le regard. Le reste de fierté qui subsistait en moi m’en empêcha._

_— Qu’est-ce que tu me veux à la fin ? commençai-je d’une voix lasse. Tu n’es pas content que je vous foute la paix à toi et à tes petits amis ?_

_Harry serra les dents, les mains fermement fourrées dans ses poches comme s’il se retenait de me frapper – encore. Je sentais qu’il n’attendait que ça : une excuse pour me faire du mal, pour me faire payer ce que mon père avait pu faire._

_— Ne crois pas que je vais te laisser faire Malefoy, cracha-t-il. Tu joues peut-être les mecs détachés, mais ne me prends pas pour un con. Qu’est-ce que tu manigances, connard ?_

_Chaque mot était empli de haine et de venin. Parfaitement conscient que la moindre parole agressive de ma part pourrait m’entraîner bien pire, je n’haussai pas le ton, ne m’énervai pas. À quoi cela servirait-il ? J’étais maintenant neutre, pourquoi m’attirer davantage le ressentiment de celui qu’on disait « Sauveur » ? Et puis, peut-être que s’il se défoulait… peut-être que ça laverait mon passé, mes idéaux… définitivement._

_Mais je n’aime pas la douleur, alors je voulais éviter ça._

_— Je ne vois pas ce qui te fait dire que je prépare quelque chose… à ce que je sache, c’est toi qui me suis depuis des semaines en te croyant discret._

_— Je ne te…_

_— Oh je t’en prie, l’interrompis-je avec un soupir, soudain fatigué d’avoir à lutter contre mon image et nos souvenirs communs. Ne me prends pas pour un imbécile._

_Il ouvrit la bouche puis la referma. Je ne sais pas si ce fut mon soupir ou ma voix lasse, mon visage dépourvu du masque de froideur habituel ou mon regard dans le sien qui fut le déclenchement. Il sembla se rendre compte d’une chose : malgré son ressentiment à mon égard et envers mon nom, malgré sa haine, l’atmosphère n’était pas tendue. Contrairement à mon habitude, je ne répondais pas aux provocations et je n’entretenais pas « l’échange ». Nous qui étions plus habitués aux coups-fourrés et aux insultes depuis des années, nous nous trouvions dans une impasse. Si l’un d’entre nous refusait le combat, l’autre n’avait pas de raison d’y participer. Il parut soudain perdu et déstabilisé alors que je me tenais là, devant lui, sans vouloir le faire renvoyer ou le tuer quand mon propre père avait causé son malheur. Pendant quelques secondes, il sembla réfléchir à ses mots, toujours méfiant, mais ce fut d’un ton plus calme qu’il reprit la conversation._

_— Qu’est-ce qui t’arrive ?_

_Cette fois-ci, c’était moi qui étais déstabilisé. Une simple question à laquelle je ne m’attendais pas, que je n’aurais jamais cru entendre de sa part. Pourtant, sans doute inconsciemment, il m’ouvrit une voie que je n’aurais jamais espéré trouver un jour. Je n’avais plus qu’à faire un choix : l’envoyer balader comme lui l’avait fait des années plus tôt et rester le connard, Prince de Serpentard que j’avais toujours été, son ennemi, ou bien parler et montrer que je n’étais pas celui que j’avais voulu faire croire, montrer patte blanche._

_Je choisis la seconde possibilité. Pour la première fois, je parlai réellement à Harry._

* * *

5 juin 1998

Avignon

France

— Qu’est-ce que vous faites chez moi ?!

Baguette tendue, Drago évalua rapidement la situation. Sur son canapé, face à lui, une femme assise. D’une bonne soixantaine d’années bien tassées, elle le fixait par-dessus ses lunettes en écaille de serpent. Drago ne prit pas le temps de jeter un œil à son carré dont la couleur blonde laissait apparaître les racines grisâtres, ni à sa robe de bonne facture. À la place, sur le qui-vive, il remarqua que la sorcière ne tenait pas sa baguette mais qu’elle l’avait posée près d’elle sur le cuir. Pas le moins du monde dérangée par l’inspection, elle haussa un épais sourcil comme pour montrer qu’elle patientait le temps qu’il finisse. Le blond serra la main sur son artefact, un peu décontenancé malgré son masque de grand calme.

— Je répète, que faites-vous chez moi ? Et qui êtes-vous ?

— Mon nom est Judith Blanc, je ne vous veux aucun mal monsieur Malefoy, répondit-elle calmement, désignant le fauteuil d’un geste de la main. Vous devriez vous asseoir, nous avons à parler.

L’Anglais retint mal un reniflement de dédain et raffermit sa prise sur le bois.

— Comme si j’allais gentiment baisser ma baguette et m’installer devant vous pour converser gaiement.

Judith ne cacha pas son sourire amusé. Elle remonta ses lunettes avec son majeur avant de reposer la main sur le genou.

— Ne pensez-vous pas que si j’avais voulu vous tuer, je l’aurais fait bien avant d’allumer la lumière ?

Drago tiqua à cette phrase logique, mais ne baissa pas sa baguette pour autant.

— Qu’est-ce que vous me voulez ?

—Avez-vous déjà entendu parler de la Licorne ?

Sans perdre sa concentration, le blond fit appel à ses souvenirs. La Licorne… Peut-être avait-il lu ce nom quelque part dans les journaux, un article quelconque… Oui, il connaissait ce nom. Il faisait écho dans sa mémoire. Ses sourcils se froncèrent mais il ne répondit rien. Judith sembla lire dans son regard l’affirmative qu’elle cherchait. Précautionneusement, sans geste pour éviter de provoquer Drago, elle écarta les bras.

— J’ai dans ma poche une lettre à votre intention **,** à ce propos.

— _Accio_ lettre ! lança Drago sans même attendre la fin de sa phrase.

— Je pense qu’elle sera tout à fait éclairante. Après cela, peut-être pourriez-vous nous servir un verre de vin ?

Il l’ignora et jeta un regard sur le parchemin qu’il déplia d’un mouvement vif de sa main libre. Immédiatement, ses yeux accrochèrent le bas de la page et ils s’écarquillèrent devant le nom inscrit alors que sa baguette se baissait petit à petit. Judith, elle, avait récupéré son propre artefact et avait fait venir la bouteille de rosé ainsi que le verre de l’Eastpak, s’en servant maintenant une bonne rasade.

— Maintenant que vous comprenez que nous avons un ami commun… Que diriez-vous de nous rejoindre ?

Drago releva les yeux, ayant rapidement lu la missive sans oser trop y croire. Il abaissa clairement sa baguette et s’assit sur le fauteuil le plus proche. La femme souriait face à lui, parfaitement confiante. La question était simple : voulait-il rejoindre la Licorne ?

Sa réponse fut tout aussi simple.

— Oui.

* * *

_À y repenser, je crois qu’on devait donner une image perturbante. Voire complètement surréaliste, tous les deux, à discuter, à se côtoyer cordialement sans qu’aucun mot ne soit plus haut que l’autre. Complètement impensable, et beaucoup auraient fui devant tel spectacle, pensant qu’il s’agissait d’une illusion démoniaque. Heureusement pour nous, personne ne le vit jamais. Nous étions toujours seuls._

_Je lui avais dit bien plus tôt que je ne voulais plus jouer à nos gamineries, que j’étais fatigué de cette pseudo guerre incessante entre nous alors que dehors la vraie guerre faisait rage. Je ne lui avais pas parlé de mes doutes sur mon entourage, ni de ma propre vision du monde. Étonnamment, il m’avait écouté jusqu’au bout, toujours à distance. Puis je l’avais laissé là, concluant d’un haussement d’épaules. Il n’avait pas cherché à me suivre._

_En revanche, il continua à m’espionner, encore moins discrètement qu’auparavant, comme s’il cherchait une preuve de mes paroles. Je le laissais faire, je m’amusais presque même de son attitude. Il me suivait parfois, regardait où j’allais, je sentais son regard sur ma nuque pendant les repas, alors que je gardais le silence à côté de mes camarades. Son chemin croisait souvent le mien, de front, il passait à côté de moi en me dévisageant comme s’il attendait que je craque soudainement et lui annonce que c’était un piège machiavélique pour le tuer à son tour. Comme s’il oubliait que dehors c’était la guerre, que je n’étais plus son ennemi alors que de bien pires, plus réels, l’attendaient au dehors._

_La première fois où notre relation prit un véritable tournant, ce fut sans doute_ ce jour-là _._

_À la recherche de calme et surtout de solitude, j’étais sorti de la salle commune pour me réfugier à la bibliothèque. J’avais planté Vincent et Greg sans qu’ils ne puissent répliquer, ni recommencer à se battre sous mon nez. Je ne comprenais pas tout, mais il me semblait que depuis quelques jours déjà, les deux amis inséparables n’arrivaient plus à communiquer sans serrer les poings ni les dents… Ce n’était pas mon problème. Le croyais-je alors._

_J’étais à une table de la bibliothèque, isolé, il était tard dans la journée. Concentré sur mon devoir et le nez plongé dans un manuel poussiéreux à propos des métamorphoses restreintes et aliénantes, j’entendis plus que je ne vis l’invité s’installer à ma table. Le bruit de la chaise qu’on racle au sol ainsi que celui d’un sac qu’on jette à moitié contre ses pieds me fit froncer les sourcils et relever le nez. À être honnête, ce n’est que parce que j’avais reçu mon éducation que mes sourcils ne se haussèrent pas de surprise. Harry Potter venait de s’asseoir face à moi et avait sorti manuel et parchemin. Sans montrer ma perplexité face à son comportement, je demandai le plus poliment possible :_

_— Un problème, Potter ?_

_— J’ai pas compris le devoir sur la métamorphose restreinte et alié… le cours de tout à l’heure._

_— Et… commençai-je prudemment, reposant ma plume. Tu t’attends à ce que je t’explique ?_

_Il leva les yeux et nos regards s’accrochèrent. Malgré notre dernière conversation, je n’étais pas encore sûr qu’il eût compris le message, que je ne voulais plus me battre. Sans hésiter une seule seconde, comme si c’était normal, il répondit :_

_— Oui._

_Sa voix était dénuée de toute colère ou de tout mépris. Seule subsistait une certaine retenue._

_— Montre-moi où tu n’y arrives pas._

_Si ma réponse le perturba, il ne le montra pas. Il me tendit son parchemin sur lequel étaient inscrits quelques idées et schémas à propos du thème demandé et je me fis un devoir de lui expliquer ce qu’il n’avait pas compris. Le « cours » dura une bonne heure durant laquelle ni lui ni moi ne nous insultâmes ni haussâmes le ton. J’apprendrais quelques mois plus tard, au détour d’une conversation, qu’il avait déjà fini le devoir avec l’aide d’Hermione mais qu’il désirait me tester, voir si je n’allais pas le mener en bateau pour son propre mal. Sur le moment je n’avais rien en tête, juste l’envie de lui parler comme à une connaissance, à défaut d’un ami._

_Lorsque ce fut le moment de quitter la bibliothèque, devoir fini dans le sac, il m’adressa ces simples mots :_

_— Merci pour le devoir, à plus Drago._

_Aujourd’hui encore sa voix prononçant mon prénom me hante._

_À partir de ce moment, nous n’étions plus des ennemis. Pas encore des amis, mais en bonne voie. Nous nous retrouvions parfois à la bibliothèque, d’autres fois dans les couloirs, et nous parlions. Un peu au début, « Le cours de Métamorphose était trop dur », « Tu as réussi à noter toute la manipulation pour le sortilège de Tête-en-bulle ? », « Ron et Hermione sont ensemble, je les évite », puis de plus en plus souvent, de plus en plus longtemps. Bien que « rassuré » quant à mes intentions à son égard, Harry restait méfiant. Il avait toujours du mal à croire que j’avais changé, que je n’étais plus le petit connard prétentieux et bouché que j’avais pu être. Nous restions sur des sujets neutres, des potins d’étudiants comme nombre d’entre nous colportions, quelques rires arrachés après une critique ironique mais juste sur les couples qui se léchaient les amygdales, quelques jours la pluie et le beau temps, le Quidditch parfois, mais peu de disputes, comme pour éviter de briser une relation naissante déjà bien bancale._

_En parallèle, je fuyais de plus en plus la salle commune de Serpentard. Harry s’en rendait compte mais n’en disait mot, ne parlant jamais de nos maisons respectives pendant nos discussions volées au détour des couloirs. Si Poudlard était encore un tant soit peu épargné par la guerre extérieure, ce n’était plus le cas de ma maison. Les tensions augmentaient de jour en jour, de plus en plus fort. Ce que j’avais pris pour une simple dispute entre mes deux « gardes du corps » s’avéra bien plus grave le jour où Greg annonça haut et fort qu’il ne comptait pas rejoindre le Lord Noir. Le silence s’était fait dans la salle alors qu’il déclamait ce propos. Même les années inférieures s’étaient tues. Tout le monde connaissait Greg et le prenait pour un crétin notoire, mais qu’il donne son parti ainsi, au sein de la maison des enfants de Mangemorts, était une nouveauté. D’un grand courage ou d’une grande stupidité. Vincent était face à lui, son visage bovin exprimant tout l’effarement dont il était capable. Les regards se portaient sur celui qui était dorénavant son ex-meilleur ami. Pansy, installée comme une reine dans un fauteuil près de la cheminée, lui adressa un regard noir, méprisant, puis ouvrit la bouche, sans doute pour cracher à la figure des horreurs et des insultes à ce_ traître _. Mais elle n’eut jamais le temps de le faire, Vincent avait déjà sauté sur Greg pour enfin le rouer de coups._

_À partir de ce jour, Greg était devenu un paria._

_Mis au ban de notre maison, je n’avais pas pu lui demander les raisons d’un tel choix. Oui, j’étais neutre. Mais aux yeux de mon entourage, ma neutralité passait comme un manque de motivation plutôt que le choix du camp adverse. Je ne pouvais donc parler à mon ancien ami, comprendre ses motivations. Lui, si discret dans ses discours – rarement éclairés – et si effacé à côté de tous les autres… même Vincent paraissait plus avancé, ce qui était dire ! Pansy ne cessait de cracher sur celui qu’elle appelait dorénavant le Traître et n’hésitait plus, de son côté, à approuver toutes les actions des Mangemorts. Elle avait hâte, disait-elle, d’être majeure pour enfin recevoir la marque et faire ses preuves, d’enfin sortir de Poudlard pour tuer les Sangs-de-Bourbe, voleurs de magie, de rejoindre son maître. Elle le disait haut et fort dans notre salle commune, imposait sa façon de penser à tous ceux qui l’écoutaient. Et surtout, elle ne craignait rien ni personne dans notre entourage. Alors quand Blaise l’attaqua sur sa « stupidité et son arrogance imbécile », refusant de baisser la tête devant elle, la tension monta. Ni Théo ni moi n’avions osé ouvrir la bouche devant cette brusque prise de parole, de peur d’attirer l’attention sur nous. Blaise et Pansy avaient commencé à se disputer, jusqu’à se crier dessus, l’attention de toute la maison sur eux. Certains soutenaient clairement Pansy, d’autres acquiesçaient discrètement aux propos de Blaise et nous, nous étions là au milieu. La maison Serpentard commençait à se briser. C’était la veille des vacances de Noël._

* * *

1er juillet 1998

Paris

France

__L’air était froid et humide pour un début d’été. Si l’on tendait l’oreille, on pouvait entendre le bruit des gouttes de pluie battant le pavé, à peine caché par le vrombissement des voitures au-dehors. Le bâtiment, bien qu’il ne fût pas en sous-sol, ne possédait aucune fenêtre, confinant les sorciers dans leur propre monde. Cela faisait presque trois semaines que Drago était là mais il n’arrivait pas à se faire à l’atmosphère froide et confinée de l’Hôtel-Merlin. Enfermé dans le plus grand hôpital sorcier français, il avait beaucoup de mal à garder le moral malgré les bonnes nouvelles qui avaient rendu un sens à sa vie. Tout fugitif qu’il était, il n’avait pas accès au bâtiment « officiel » et devait se contenter, comme de nombreuses autres personnes, des labyrinthes et caches millénaires qui s’étendaient sous toute l’île de la Cité.

 __L’Hôtel-Merlin, construit dans le même temps que l’Hôtel-Dieu moldu auquel il était accolé, regorgeait de passages cachés. Le jour de son arrivée, Judith lui avait expliqué que le lieu regorgeait de magie et de secrets au même titre que Poudlard, attirant la curiosité de Drago. La femme, toutefois, lui avait déconseillé de trop s’aventurer seul dans ces couloirs, avançant le fait que nombre de personnes l’avaient fait avant lui sans jamais en revenir. Le blond se cantonnait donc à un secteur qu’on lui avait « autorisé » et s’en contentait. Dès le coup d’État qui avait renversé le Gouvernement, la Licorne avait établi son quartier général dans les souterrains de l’hôpital grâce au soutien du directeur de l’établissement. Malgré tout, la sécurité offerte ne réussissait pas à faire oublier l’impression d’incarcération qui tenait chacun au ventre.

 __La journée, pour ne pas devenir fou, il essayait de sortir le plus possible dans les rues bondées de Paris. Il aimait se fondre à la masse des Parisiens et des touristes qui erraient sans but le long de la Seine, il aimait voir le ciel et respirer l’air pollué de la cité. Il adorait jouir de la liberté et de l’espoir que semblaient lui apporter les lieux. Combien de temps pourrait-il encore en profiter ? Il sortait à visage couvert, le plus souvent même déguisé. Mais il savait que bientôt le moindre pas en extérieur serait synonyme de danger pour lui. Quelques jours après son arrivée, il avait découvert un avis de recherche international à son nom. Ecœuré mais pas surpris, il avait découvert ses chefs d’inculpation ainsi que la récompense qui lui était attitrée. Cinquante-mille gallions, rien que ça. Sous les mots « traître à son sang » et la somme faramineuse, il avait immédiatement compris que son père le recherchait activement pour lui faire payer ses actes. Drago avait ri, amer. Quelle aurait été la somme s’il avait effectivement participé physiquement contre le Lord ?

 __Le blond soupira alors qu’il avançait dans les dédales souterrains. La situation n’avait guère changé : même après avoir accepté de rejoindre la Licorne, il avait l’impression de ne rien faire. Pourtant, il en avait envie. Vraiment.

 __Surtout maintenant qu’il savait Harry vivant.

 __Quand Auber Carrera, directeur de l’Hôtel-Merlin et accessoirement numéro 2 de l’organisation, était rentré des Etats-Unis avec cette information dans ses bagages, il avait failli pleurer. Seul le reste de fierté Malefoy qu’il conservait précieusement l’en avait empêché devant toutes ces personnes. Le médicomage avait donné des nouvelles des deux sorciers qu’il avait pu rencontrer là-bas, il avait informé les membres de la Licorne de leur situation précaire mais sûre actuellement. Discrètement, après la réunion, Drago s’était présenté et lui avait demandé s’il savait comment les deux Anglais avaient pu s’échapper du Ministère et du continent. Apprendre que le Felix Felicis volé au Manoir avait grandement servi avait été sa plus belle récompense.

 __Ça valait au moins cinquante-mille gallions.

Arrivé à destination, le blond s’arrêta devant la porte close et toqua. Un discret « Entrez » se fit entendre et il poussa la lourde porte de bois.

— Je me demandais si tu ne t’étais pas encore perdu dans les couloirs.

— Il en faudra plus que ça pour me perdre, professeur.

Devant lui, penché au-dessus d’un grimoire poussiéreux et près d’un chaudron bouillonnant, Severus Rogue se permit un léger sourire narquois.

Severus Rogue.

Dire que Drago avait été surpris en lisant la missive signée de son nom dans la maison d’Avignon avait été un euphémisme. En Angleterre, tout le monde pensait que Rogue était mort des mois plus tôt, bien avant la Prise du Ministère. Du jour au lendemain, il avait disparu sans laisser de traces. Les membres de l’Ordre l’avaient déclaré mort, Harry le lui avait dit dans ses lettres, comme on parle de la pluie et du beau temps. Dumbledore lui-même n’avait pas contredit la rumeur, passant sous silence le devenir de son protégé.

La réalité, comme l’avait appris Drago, était tout autre.

— Est-ce que vos recherches avancent ? demanda-t-il, s’installant sur l’une des chaises du laboratoire.

— Le point mort, répondit le professeur, fronçant les sourcils. Voldemort a parfaitement joué ses cartes en fermant les frontières. Et je t’ai déjà dit de m’appeler Severus.

« L’embargo magique », leur principal problème. Depuis fin mai il était parfaitement impossible pour tout sorcier d’entrer ou de sortir du territoire anglais sans se faire repérer. Pire, les États tombés sous la coupe des Mangemorts avaient depuis mis en place la même politique, régulant tout voyage sorcier. Plus aucune personne ne pouvait voyager sans que le gouvernement ne soit au courant. La décision avait soulevé au début quelques fortes protestations, mais la propagande avait rapidement pris le pas et convaincu qu’il s’agissait d’une décision sage en ces temps de trouble. Or, pour la Licorne, et à plus forte raison pour les Anglais en exil, c’était une catastrophe. Impossible de savoir ce qui se passait réellement dans chaque pays, impossible d’aller s’attaquer à la source du problème en Angleterre. Voilà sur quoi travaillait principalement Severus.

Le second problème, dans une autre mesure, était le fait qu’aucun membre de l’Ordre actif ne pouvait utiliser sa magie dans leur pays sans se faire cueillir par les Mangemorts. La part de magie prélevée lors de la Prise devait toujours être active. Or, pour accomplir la prophétie, permettre à Harry de tuer Voldemort définitivement, il fallait non seulement donner la possibilité à l’Ordre de se réunir et s’unir à la Licorne, mais aussi permettre au jeune homme de revenir. Et c’était là le second travail de Severus.

— Est-ce que je ne peux pas aider ? demanda une nouvelle fois Drago, soucieux de faire disparaître ce sentiment d’inutilité qui le tenait.

Severus releva les yeux vers lui et sembla le jauger. Drago se soumit bien volontiers au regard scrutateur de celui qui avait été son confident principal pendant toute sa sixième année. D’un geste de la main, il désigna la bibliothèque qui s’étalait sur tout le mur gauche de la pièce.

— Je pensais que tu serais plus envoyé sur le terrain, mais en attendant que tu puisses bouger d’ici, rends-toi utile.

Drago dut se retenir de sauter de joie à ces mots. À la place, il se releva lentement et se dirigea vers la bibliothèque, décidé à faire changer les choses.

* * *

_Assis devant le bureau de mon directeur de maison, je regardais fermement les craquelures du bois. Je parcourais les fines marbrures foncées, remontant jusqu’aux discrets éclats qui témoignaient de l’âge du meuble, nerveux quant à la suite. Je n’osais pas regarder l’homme devant moi qui attendait que j’ouvre enfin la bouche, qui attendait ma réponse._

_— Drago._

_Mes poings se crispèrent sur les accoudoirs. Je respirai une nouvelle fois profondément et évitai de relever les yeux vers lui._

_— Je vous ai dit que je ne savais pas._

_— Je ne suis pas sourd, répliqua Severus. Mais je tiens quand même à avoir une réponse._

_Que dire de plus ? L’homme était parfaitement conscient de la situation explosive au sein de sa propre maison et voulait des informations plus précises quant à ce qui s’y passait._

_— Que voulez-vous que je dise de plus ? Vous savez parfaitement que les aspirants Mangemorts se sont déclarés contre ceux qui ne suivaient pas les… ambitions du Seigneur des Ténèbres._

_— Tu pourrais par exemple me donner des noms._

_J’avais résolument gardé la bouche fermée, décidé à ne rien dire. C’était là mon choix : la neutralité. Ni pour les uns, ni pour les autres. Ne plus parler, se tenir à l’écart de tout ça. Comment aurais-je pu lui dire que Pansy s’était proclamée chef de Serpentard ? Que Blaise passait le moins de temps possible dans la salle commune afin de l’éviter ? Que Théodore n’osait plus ouvrir la bouche, tout en restant collé aux basques de la jeune fille ? Que je n’étais plus que l’ombre de moi-même ? Que je ne répondais plus aux piques de personne, que j’avais laissé ma place de chef au profit de Pansy Parkinson parce que je m’étais enfermé dans le mutisme ? Pire, s’attendait-il à ce que je lui avoue que la seule personne que je côtoyais dorénavant était le Survivant ? Hors de question de dire toutes ces choses._

_Le professeur sembla se rendre compte de l’inutilité de sa démarche car il soupira de nouveau et se leva de son bureau pour le contourner. Je sentis plus que je ne vis qu’il s’était arrêté près de moi. Je me souviens avoir sursauté quand j’avais senti sa main se poser sur mon épaule._

_— Tu n’es pas seul._

_C’était la seule chose qu’il m’avait dite avant de me laisser partir._

_Je n’étais pas seul, non. Je cherchais justement à m’isoler._

_Depuis la rentrée, je n’avais plus parlé à personne, sauf à lui. Et à Harry._

_Notre relation était pour le moins… étrange. Je n’arrivais pas vraiment à mettre un nom dessus, à la qualifier. Nous parlions cordialement, nous aurions pu nous déclarer amis – presque – mais je sentais que ce n’était pas ça. À dire la vérité, comme auparavant bien que différemment, il m’attirait. J’avais envie de le voir, j’avais envie de le côtoyer, à défaut de lui taper dessus. Nous nous retrouvions presque tous les jours dans les couloirs, le soir, parfois à la bibliothèque, cachés par les rayonnages. Personne ne savait que je lui parlais et je comptais bien continuer ainsi. Je crois que de son côté aussi tout le monde ignorait notre relation. Ces derniers temps toutefois, je sentais son regard bien plus insistant sur ma personne, comme s’il cherchait quelque chose. Pendant les repas, il m’observait. Pendant les cours, il me fixait. Et je ne disais rien, comme si je ne l’avais pas remarqué. Parce que je savais pertinemment les questions qu’il se posait : pourquoi étais-je si seul ? Pourquoi n’étais-je plus entouré de ma cour ? Lui aussi, comme une bonne partie du château, avait senti le scindement de la maison Serpentard. Il se demandait…_

_— Drago ?_

_Je m’arrêtai dans le couloir, n’ayant pas entendu mon interlocuteur s’approcher. Inconsciemment, je sentis un sourire fleurir sur mes lèvres alors que je me retournais. Harry était là. Pourquoi si proche des cachots ? Je n’en savais strictement rien, mais j’espérais que, peut-être, il était à ma recherche._

_Je lui fis signe de me suivre et une pièce inutilisée devint notre refuge pour parler, comme chaque soir. La conversation démarra alors, chacun assis sur une chaise dégotée contre les murs, les sujets navigant entre nos expériences de la journée et nos plaintes concernant le temps froid et humide de cet hiver, la dissertation de quarante-cinq centimètres sur l’usage de la valériane dans les potions cicatrisantes. Jusqu’à ce qu’arrive la conversation que j’avais évitée._

_— Serpentard est coupée en deux, c’est ça ?_

_Au moins c’était franc et direct. Je gardai bouche close et regardai la fenêtre. La neige tombait lentement, calme, loin des agitations qui torturaient mon cœur et mon âme. Devais-je lui répondre franchement ? Au risque d’entendre l’évidente question à suivre ? Harry sembla percevoir mon hésitation car il considéra mon silence comme une réponse._

_— Et… toi ? commença-t-il prudemment. Toi, tu te situes où ?_

_Je me retins de sourire alors qu’il agissait exactement comme je l’avais pressenti. Lui semblait nerveux, anxieux de ma réponse. Ce n’est qu’à ce moment-là que je me rendis compte de la totale absurdité de notre relation. Il était le Sauveur. J’étais le fils du bras droit de Voldemort. J’étais censé rejoindre ses rangs. Moi qui avais détesté auparavant les Sang-de-Bourbe, me m’étais considéré comme supérieur à tout être respirant sur cette planète parce que j’étais pur, parce que j’étais un aristocrate. Harry savait que j’avais changé, que j’avais compris l’absurdité de mes propos et de mes croyances. Mais nous n’avions jamais parlé de la guerre. Il était temps de le faire._

_— Moi, je ne me situe nulle part, avouai-je très bas._

_Il fronça les sourcils. Je relevai les yeux vers lui et ancrai mon regard dans le sien._

_— Je ne suis pas du côté du Lord, et je… ne suis pas du tien. Mais ça ne veut pas dire que je suis contre toi, continuai-je rapidement, voyant le soulagement puis la déception s’installer sur ses traits._

_— Je ne comprends pas._

_C’est vrai. Comment comprendre que si je ne suivais pas Voldemort, je ne me battrais pour autant pas à ses côtés ? Je devais justifier cette attitude._

_— J’ai juste… Envie de m’éloigner._

_Harry ouvrit la bouche comme pour protester. Je pouvais comprendre que ma décision le mette en colère, le stupéfie. Lui risquait sa vie, ne pouvait pas s’éloigner de tout ça, et moi, je choisissais consciemment de ne pas agir, de le laisser seul dans la tourmente avec son entourage. Je croyais qu’il allait se lever, m’insulter, me traiter de lâche et de couard – ce qu’il aurait eu le droit de faire. Sa réponse me surprit davantage qu’elle ne me paralysa._

_Sa main se posa sur la mienne et ses doigts enserrèrent les miens._

_— Ça, je comprends._

_Pas un mot de plus. Juste son sourire résigné. Et la chaleur de sa peau contre la mienne._


	9. Dans l'antre de la bête

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Playlist : Never too late, 3 Days Grace – Bang my head, David Guetta (ft. Sia) – The Way You Move, Slighty Left of Centre – The Gilded Hand, Radical Face

Forêt d’Ostra

Roumanie

— _Arrête-toi_!

Le sort lancé par ses assaillants la loupa de peu mais brûla sans problème le tronc qu’elle dépassait en courant, arrachant l’écorce et laissant dans l’air une forte odeur âcre. Luna ne perdit pas une seule seconde pour se retourner et voir où ils se trouvaient, envoyant d’un geste vif un sortilège à l’aveugle par-dessus son épaule. Aucun cri à l’arrière hormis les exhortations à l’arrêt que lui hurlaient les Mangemorts. Juste les craquements sonores du bois et des feuilles de la forêt roumaine, les explosions de branches et de roches alors que la poursuite meurtrière se déroulait. Le souffle de Luna était court, haché alors qu’elle sentait ses forces diminuer petit à petit. Elle ignorait depuis combien de temps déjà elle courait, essayant de sauver sa peau.

Un éclat de pierre entailla sa joue mais ne ralentit pas sa course. Elle ne pouvait pas se le permettre ! La pente devint plus raide, le terrain plus escarpé. À ce rythme, Luna allait être tuée. À moins qu’elle ne trouve une solution.

Celle-ci se présenta sous la forme d’une gorge, une centaine de mètres plus loin. Coincée entre deux pans de roche abrupte, cassant avec la forêt roumaine, elle semblait étroite, courbe. Le parfait endroit pour éviter d’être à portée de tir mais aussi pour bloquer les assaillants. _Ou le parfait coupe-gorge_ , se dit-elle alors que son cerveau fonctionnait à plein régime. Toutefois, sans envisager une seule seconde que ce ne fut une impasse ou un piège, Luna s’engagea dans le chemin sinueux. La blonde tira en arrière sans un regard, dans l’espoir de bloquer le passage derrière elle. Un grondement fort ainsi que des cris et injures se firent entendre et elle s’autorisa, quelques mètres plus loin, à s’arrêter. Le souffle court, elle regarda en arrière, baguette tendue. Elle ne pouvait voir l’entrée de la ravine, mais l’absence de tout assaillant la persuada qu’elle avait réussi son plan : ils étaient bloqués à l’entrée. Luna ferma les yeux une seconde pour calmer son cœur et ses tremblements. Et les rouvrit quasi-instantanément en entendant les gravats exploser et les voix claires des Mangemorts.

La traque reprenait.

Dans un gémissement, Luna se demanda comment elle avait pu en arriver là.

* * *

La vie en Roumanie avec son père, dans le chalet au fond des bois, n’avait pas été des plus faciles.

Sitôt installés, Xenophilius avait voulu repartir. Quitter définitivement l’Europe pour les steppes africaines où ils pourraient reconstruire leur vie tout en recherchant de nombreuses espèces fantastiques. Toutefois, Luna n’avait pas été de cet avis. Bien que l’homme ait réservé et préparé leur départ avec l’aide de Dona Denisa, la blonde avait commencé à se mêler discrètement à la population sorcière, voir ce qui se passait dans ce pays, quelle aide elle pourrait apporter. Xenophilius, refusant de laisser sa petite fille chérie de nouveau seule mais trop lâche pour l’aider dans sa tâche, l’attendait chaque jour l’estomac noué par la hantise de la voir morte. Tous les soirs, quand elle rentrait de son exploration, il la suppliait de partir, de renoncer à la lutte et de laisser le problème du pays à ces gens qui y vivaient. Ce à quoi Luna répondait que Voldemort était un poison anglais qui se répandait en Europe. À ce moment-là de la conversation, l’homme ne disait plus rien et priait silencieusement Merlin pour que sa fille reste en vie.

Dès l’été, elle avait trouvé. Conformément aux nouvelles politiques mises en place dans les gouvernements de Coalition Européenne Sorcière, il devenait de plus en plus mal vu d’être d’ascendance moldue… pour ne pas dire rédhibitoire. Voire dangereux pour sa propre vie. Et quand elle avait appris que les Nés-moldus étaient persécutés – massacrés – dans l’indifférence et l’encouragement général, elle avait décidé d’en faire son sombral de bataille.

Sauver les gens. Les faire disparaître de la circulation.

Sans le savoir, à des milliers de kilomètres l’un de l’autre, Luna et Neville mettaient en place le même trafic d’humains. Le tout étant de faire sortir les personnes du territoire sans éveiller les soupçons sur leur personne.

Ce n’est qu’avec la publication des avis de recherche à échelle européenne, à cause de son « trafic » mais aussi en tant qu’ancienne membre de l’Ordre, que Luna découvrit que sa tâche serait dorénavant plus compliquée. Xenophilius s’était arraché les cheveux en apprenant que quelqu’un avait vendu la mèche et que son petit ronflak blond était maintenant recherchée pour « contrebande de Nés-moldus ». Luna, elle, s’était contentée de devenir plus prudente encore.

Mais apparemment, ça n’avait pas été suffisant. Et les Mangemorts l’avaient surprise en plein transfert sur la route d’Ostra en ce début novembre.

* * *

Les virages et roches apparentes empêchaient les Mangemorts de lui lancer des sorts, mais Luna espéra vivement maintenant que la gorge se termine. Son souhait fut exaucé quand soudain elle déboula dans une carrière aux arbres calcinés. Elle se figea.

— À terre !

Ne pensant même pas à réfléchir une seule seconde à demander pourquoi – après tout, elle savait pertinemment _pourquoi_ au vu de la situation – Luna se jeta à terre, sur le côté. La puissance du feu la manqua de peu, brûlant ses longs cheveux alors qu’elle n’avait pas plongé assez loin, mais surtout consumant les chairs et les êtres de Mangemorts qui sortaient à l’instant de la gorge, hurlant de douleur et de souffrance. Le feu s’engouffra dans la gorge, détruisant toute forme de vie entre les roches et assurant que plus aucun poursuivant n’était là. Luna roula rapidement sur elle-même pour éteindre le feu alors que le contact glacé d’un _Aguamenti_ sur son corps noyait les dernières étincelles. Elle haleta, sonnée par le choc et la chaleur, et surtout par la vision qu’elle avait eue en débarquant dans la carrière.

Un dragon. Un énorme dragon aux épaisses écailles vert foncé, dont la tête, surmontée de deux cornes d’or, était tournée vers la gorge, prêt à cracher son feu à longs jets. Luna n’avait eu que le temps de se focaliser sur son énorme gueule ouverte au fond de laquelle elle avait cru voir un rougeoiement avant qu’on ne lui crie l’ordre de sauter. Maintenant, elle entendait le grondement sourd de la bête et se demandait pourquoi elle n’était pas encore morte, dévorée par le reptile. Une silhouette apparut dans son champ de vision, au-dessus d’elle, lui laissant deviner dans la lumière de courts cheveux roux et le scintillement d’yeux bleus entre eux.

— Tout va bien, Luna ?

La jeune femme battit des paupières plusieurs fois, se convainquant que non, elle n’allait finalement pas finir dans l’estomac de ce qui s’avérait être un cornelongue roumain. Puis, quand elle eut enfin identifié l’homme, se permit un sourire.

— Oh, Charlie, bonjour.

Entre blasé et amusé par la réaction calme de Luna, Charlie lui tendit la main pour l’aider à se relever. Elle l’accepta et grimaça en sentant ses muscles protester de douleur avec toutes ces péripéties. Inconsciemment, elle passa une main dans ses cheveux et découvrit que plusieurs centimètres avaient disparu sous le souffle du dragon. Le roux remarqua son geste.

— Désolé, mais je crois que tu devras couper.

— Ce ne sont que des cheveux, répondit-elle, pas du tout perturbée par la perspective.

Luna se retourna vers le dragon autour duquel trois personnes se tenaient, baguettes tendues. Elle pensait – à juste titre – que les dragons étaient des créatures puissantes, indomptables. Mais la situation, telle qu’elle l’était à l’instant, remettait en cause toutes ses croyances. Il était au milieu de ces hommes, calme, sans aucune agressivité. Pire, il semblait suivre les mouvements des sorciers et de leurs baguettes, allant jusqu’à se détourner, suivant un individu jusqu’à une excavation dans le flanc ouest de la carrière jusqu’à s’y coucher et se rouler en boule comme un gros chat fatigué. Fascinée, Luna regarda le spectacle jusqu’à ce que la main de Charlie ne se pose sur son épaule.

— Allons au camp, je t’expliquerai tout là-bas.

La blonde acquiesça. Charlie prévint ses camarades de leur départ avant de faire signe à Luna de le suivre. Ils se dirigèrent ensemble vers le fond de la carrière où un chemin rocailleux menait de nouveau vers la forêt. Ils pénétrèrent ensemble sous les arbres. Parfois, Charlie semblait désactiver d’un mouvement de baguette quelques protections – _pièges ?_ – afin d’assurer leur sécurité. La jeune anglaise le laissa faire, observant le large dos de son prédécesseur. Charlie avait changé depuis le mois de mai. Plus fatigué, un poil plus amaigri malgré sa carrure large, résultat de mois de fuite et de cache dans la forêt roumaine. Malgré tout, Luna n’avait pas manqué la lueur de détermination qui brillait dans ses yeux bleus, ressortant davantage à cause de ses nombreuses tâches de rousseur. Pendant quelques secondes, Luna ressentit la culpabilité l’étreindre. Il devait savoir que sa mère était morte… Mais était-il au courant des circonstances de son assassinat ?

Elle secoua la tête pour chasser – pour l’instant – ces pensées négatives et se concentra sur l’environnement qui les entourait.

Parfois, on remarquait de profondes déchirures dans la terre, des roches calcinées, des arbres détruits et piétinés, réduits à l’état de cendre. Elle ne mit que quelques minutes à comprendre où la gorge l’avait fait pénétrer.

La grande réserve de dragons de Roumanie.

Un frisson traversa son corps en se rendant compte de la dangerosité réelle du lieu. Si Charlie et ses amis n’avaient pas été là…

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils se retrouvèrent face à une nouvelle paroi rocheuse, falaise abrupte dans le massif. Luna y remarqua plusieurs entailles – sans doute dues à des griffes – mais pas d’entrée. Pourtant, elle ne s’étonna aucunement que Charlie vienne tapoter du bout de sa baguette la racine biscornue qui sortait de la roche nue. Sous leurs yeux, la falaise trembla, la racine se mit à pousser, grandissant jusqu’à sortir davantage de terre jusqu’à avoir la taille d’un tronc d’arbre. Le bois se creusa en son centre, se replia jusqu’à former petit à petit un trou, s’agrandissant de manière à ce que deux hommes de front puisse y pénétrer. Luna eut un petit sourire, repensant à la façon dont le Chemin de Traverse s’ouvrait devant les sorciers.

Le passage se stabilisa et Charlie lui fit signe d’entrer avant de la suivre.

Contrairement à la crainte qu’elle avait eue en voyant que la porte donnait sur le noir, la cache n’était pas dans l’obscurité la plus totale. Après quelques mètres dans un tunnel obscur, les deux Anglais débouchèrent sur une vaste salle à ciel ouvert. Entouré et protégé par la haute roche du massif, le campement se composait d’abris en dure et de quelques tentes de toile montées récemment. Taillé dans la paroi, un sentier remontait à la surface et rejoignait le plateau dominant, permettait une échappatoire dans le cas où l’entrée principale serait bloquée.

— Nous sommes dans le cœur de la Réserve, commença Charlie, avançant sur le chemin de terre battue. C’est ici que nous nous reposons et où nous analysons les résultats de nos recherches.

— Les dragons ne peuvent y accéder ? demanda la blonde tout en pointant le ciel.

Il fit un hochement négatif.

— On ne peut pas les repousser par magie. Ce n’est pas directement le ciel que nous voyons… En fait, ça fonctionne comme le plafond de la Grande Salle.

Comme pour appuyer ses dires, un dragon choisit ce moment pour passer au-dessus de la planque, cachant le ciel et la lumière de par sa stature. Luna écarquilla les yeux en voyant l’énorme bête marcher au-dessus d’eux comme sur une épaisse vitre. Son grondement et le bruit de ses pas résonnèrent dans la grotte, mais personne ne sembla y faire attention, sans doute habitués à de tels événements. Aussi vite qu’il était arrivé, le dragon continua sa route et disparut.

Perdue dans son observation, Luna ne remarqua pas que Charlie avait continué sa route en direction d’une cahute un peu plus imposante que les autres, de briques et de bois.

— Luna !

L’appel du dragonologiste la tira de sa rêverie et elle se dépêcha de le rejoindre sur le pas de la cabane. Il toqua puis ouvrit la porte, laissant passer la jeune fille.

— Luna !

Cette fois-ci, l’appel lui fit écarquiller les yeux, puis sourire alors qu’un grand noir se dirigeait vers elle puis la soulevait dans ses bras. Ravie d’une telle surprise, elle accepta volontiers l’étreinte.

— Blaise, si j’avais su te trouver là.

Le dénommé la reposa, les dents étincelantes. Toujours aussi grand, les yeux toujours aussi noirs, seule une légère barbe de quelques jours dénaturait avec l’image que Luna avait gardée de lui. Le métis releva la tête vers Charlie qui s’était avancé jusqu’à un fauteuil où il se laissa tomber.

— Tu l’as trouvée où ?

Le roux sortit sa baguette et la posa près de lui avant de se frotter le visage.

— À l’entrée de la réserve. Avec les Mangemorts.

Blaise grimaça et se tourna de nouveau vers Luna.

— Tu vas bien ?

— Je savais ce que je risquais, se contenta-t-elle de répondre rêveusement. Ce ne sera sans doute pas la dernière fois…

— Tu comptes continuer ton trafic de Né-moldus ? demanda le noir avec scepticisme.

Le regard de Luna se fit plus dur quand elle lui répondit.

— Ce n’est pas un « trafic » de moldus, contrairement à ce que disent les avis de recherche et à ce que tu penses, encore moins de la contrebande. J’aide ces personnes à quitter le pays et à garder la vie sauve.

Il leva les mains en signe de défense, pas vraiment rassuré par le regard inhabituellement sombre. Charlie cacha un rire derrière sa main. Luna avait du caractère, il n’en avait jamais douté depuis la première fois où il l’avait croisée au Square Grimmaurd. Elle venait tout juste de quitter Poudlard pour la résistance mais il avait été fasciné par l’étrangeté de la jeune fille. On ne le lisait pas facilement en elle, mais il avait clairement senti sa détermination et sa force derrière ses yeux rêveurs… Aujourd’hui, elle n’avait pas perdu cette aura d’innocence après tous ces événements. Et celle-ci l’attirait encore indéniablement. Le roux cligna des yeux quand il entendit son prénom répété avec insistance.

— Pardon, tu disais ?

Blaise haussa un sourcil en constatant qu’il tirait clairement Charlie d’une quelconque rêverie – _a priori_ sur une certaine personne dans la pièce au vue de son regard.

— Je disais que j’allais rejoindre les autres dans la Réserve, c’est mon heure, répéta-t-il en se levant.

Le rouquin hocha la tête alors que Blaise se rapprochait de Luna pour lui donner une nouvelle étreinte, heureux de la revoir. Elle sourit et lui rendit son signe de main alors qu’il quittait la cabane. Luna profita du silence ambiant pour détailler leur abri. Il n’y avait qu’une simple pièce en bois mais dont tous les murs étaient couverts de bibliothèques plus ou moins délabrées, leurs étagères menaçant de céder sous le poids des livres qui y étaient entreposés. Au centre, une grande table sur laquelle était étendue une carte de Roumanie abimée par de trop nombreux usages. Luna y distinguait des annotations en roumain mais aussi en anglais et d’autres langues, ainsi que de nombreux dessins de dragons, les uns immobiles, les autres en léger mouvement. _Un traçage_ , songea Luna. Près de la porte d’entrée, deux fauteuils usés dont le cuir était par endroits déchirés. Luna vint s’asseoir dans celui qui était libre et, après un moment d’hésitation, regarda Charlie.

— Je ne savais pas que tu t’en étais sorti.

L’homme lui accorda un sourire indulgent.

— Actuellement il est bien difficile de savoir qui est en vie et qui ne l’est pas… Si Blaise et moi avons su que tu étais là, c’est uniquement _grâce_ aux avis de recherche.

— Comment avez-vous fait pour vous en sortir ? demanda-t-elle prudemment, indécise quant à lancer d’elle-même le sujet de ce 2 mai 1998.

Le visage constellé de tâches de rousseurs se fit légèrement lointain et la main du dresseur se porta à son poignet gauche où était tatoué une aile de dragon.

— Quand on entre au service de la Réserve, on se fait tous tatouer ça, dit-il en tendant le bras tatoué vers elle. Je sais que c’est glauque, mais ça fonctionne un peu comme la Marque des Ténèbres… Ou comme un Portoloin, si tu préfères.

Luna écarquilla les yeux. Jusque-là, elle ignorait qu’un tatouage pouvait avoir cet usage. Charlie reprit son bras et se tourna vers elle plus franchement.

— Parfois il y a un besoin urgent d’hommes s’il y a un problème avec un dragon. Alors en activant le tatouage, on peut revenir instantanément ici. Ça permet d’intervenir instantanément ou de se faire contacter immédiatement.

— Je vois… répondit-elle, fascinée. Alors tu as pu revenir immédiatement en Roumanie pour te protéger.

Il hocha la tête.

— Quand tout a explosé au Ministère, Blaise et moi étions acculés face à Rockwood et Parkinson. Ils étaient… galvanisés, cracha-t-il, semblant se souvenir particulièrement de cet instant. Je ne sais pas comment mais ils savaient qu’Harry avait échoué… Ils jubilaient, littéralement. On a failli se faire tuer à ce moment-là. Puis les protections que Malefoy avait envoyées se sont enclenchées.

Il s’arrêta quelques secondes dans son récit, songeur.

— Ça les a envoyé à terre. J’ai pas réfléchi plus longtemps, j’ai attrapé Blaise par le bras et je nous ai fait disparaître jusque ici. Mais des fois…

Luna sentit la douleur qui le tenait à la gorge.

— Des fois je me dis que j’aurais pas dû fuir comme ça. Peut-être que si on était restés, on aurait pu aider plus de monde.

— Je ne pense pas…

Charlie la regarda douloureusement alors qu’elle se levait et venait lui faire face. Luna chercha fébrilement ses mots, coupable.

— On était submergés, on avait perdu… Si… Si vous étiez restés, vous seriez morts. Comme les autres.

Sa seule réponse fut une grimace attristée. Luna garda son courage et continua.

— Il faut que… Mince, je suis désolé Charlie… Es-tu au courant pour ta famille ?

Les yeux bleus de l’homme s’assombrirent davantage.

— Bill et ma mère… énonça-t-il la gorge serrée. Ils étaient dans le journal, on a pu avoir la Gazette ici… Les autres…

Ne tenant plus davantage, Luna lâcha, comme une malédiction qui brûlerait sa langue.

— Elle est morte en me sauvant ma vie.

Charlie se tut instantanément et la fixa, figé. Elle détourna les yeux, semblant ses membres trembler légèrement au souvenir de cette scène qui hantait encore ses nuits.

— Elle… elle a encaissé un sort… C’était Lestrange… elle… Molly…

Les larmes se mirent à couler sans qu’elle ne puisse davantage les retenir sous les yeux médusés de son vis-à-vis. Luna baissa rapidement la tête, honteuse.

— Je n’ai rien pu faire, ta mère s’est… s’est interposée, et…

Une chaude étreinte lui coupa le souffle bien plus fort que toute l’émotion qui menaçait de la noyer à l’instant. Charlie s’était levé face à elle et l’avait enlacée sans attendre. Elle se sentait minuscule, insignifiante conte le corps chaud et tremblant de l’homme qui la tenait fermement. Ravalant un sanglot, elle ferma les yeux. Les tremblements de son corps ne s’apaisèrent pas en sentant ceux qu’elle percevait maintenant de Charlie. Puis sa voix grave, rauque, dans le creux de son oreille.

— Ce n’est pas ta faute… C’est… Au moins, elle a… jusqu’au bout… essaya-t-il de dire d’une voix claire, sans succès. Jusqu’au bout elle aura protégé les siens…

Puis un sanglot brisa leur étreinte. Mais Luna ignorait s’il s’agissait du sien ou de celui de l’homme qui paraissait si fort jusque-là.

* * *

Plusieurs minutes s’étaient écoulées avant qu’ils ne se retrouvent tous deux devant la carte sur la table, l’air déterminé.

— La zone est protégée, commença Charlie, désignant les limites de la Réserve. Les sorts que les dragonologistes ont installé depuis des années pour protéger les alentours des dragons ont été renforcées… Personne ne peut entrer sans que l’on ne soit au courant. C’est comme ça qu’on a su que tu étais là, continua-t-il en relevant les yeux vers elle.

Il pointa un massif dans la Réserve.

— D’autres caches sont installées. On essaie de faire venir tous ceux qui voudraient aider ou résister. Les Roumains se réveillent tout juste… Comme ça a été le cas en Angleterre.

— Mais ils sont peu nombreux, c’est ça ? demanda Luna de sa douce voix, saisissant parfaitement ce qu’il voulait dire. J’ai essayé d’aider le plus de monde possible mais…

— Mais seule, c’est pas le plus évident à faire.

Elle tourna les yeux vers l’ancien Serpentard qui venait de rentrer dans l’abri. Charlie haussa un sourcil.

— Déjà là ?

Ce à quoi Blaise répondit avec un sourire goguenard :

— Je me suis dit que tu pourrais pas te passer trop longtemps de ma magnifique présence. Plus sérieusement, continua-t-il en retrouvant son sérieux, on a des nouvelles.

Il s’avança jusqu’à la table et lui tendit une enveloppe soigneusement scellée avec de la cire noire. Dans le coin supérieur, Luna put distinguer le dessin d’une créature magique, une licorne à priori. Le visage du rouquin se détendit quand il vit l’enveloppe et la prit dans ses mains avant de sortir sa baguette magique. Concentré, il tapa deux fois sur la cire en murmurant une formule. La cire commença à rougir et à fumer alors que les sortilèges qui protégeaient le contenu de la missive se désagrégeaient. Charlie reposa sa baguette et fit sauter le cachet sans danger. La jeune fille profita de sa lecture pour questionner Blaise.

— Des sortilèges ?

Le métis hocha la tête.

— Nos « alliés » sont très prudents… Davantage maintenant, puisqu’ils commencent à faire parler d’eux.

Elle allait ouvrir la bouche quand soudainement Charlie éclata de rire, faisant sursauter ses deux amis. C’était un rire franc, de pure joie. Fascinée, Luna observa sa tête renversée en arrière, sa gorge tendue et secouée par le rire, sa pomme d’Adam tressauter sous l’effet… Un frisson la parcourut et elle cligna vivement des yeux pour chasser les pensées inappropriées qui lui venaient. Blaise ne sembla pas avoir remarqué son émoi, impatient et surpris qu’il était.

—Quoi ? Vas-y, raconte !

— C’est incroyable ! Tout juste incroyable !

Il se remit d’aplomb et leur adressa un sourire rayonnant, ses yeux bleus légèrement emplis de larmes de rire et de bonheur. L’homme secoua la lettre devant eux, fou de joie.

— Ils ont pris contact avec l’Angleterre ! Ça y est !

Le visage sombre de Blaise s’éclaira et il sourit à son tour ses épaules s’affaissant sous le soulagement qu’il ressentait. Luna comprit pourquoi Charlie semblait soudain si heureux. Elle était parfaitement au courant de la situation internationale et saisit que ce contact était le premier depuis des mois. Le premier pas vers une résolution de la situation. Charlie se tourna vers elle sans perdre son sourire, se doutant bien que la jeune fille ne possédait pas la moitié des informations nécessaires pour comprendre son euphorie soudaine.

— Y’a quelques temps, on a pris contact avec une organisation résistante en France, la Licorne. C’est eux les mieux organisés en ce moment, et ils ont tout mis en œuvre pour essayer de s’attaquer à la source du problème, en Angleterre.

— Mais je pensais que le pays était totalement sous la coupe de Voldemort ?

— Non, pas totalement, répondit Blaise, euphorique à son tour. Une personne qu’on appelle Thémis s’est mis à attaquer les politiques ségrégatives et raciales de Lucius Malefoy et a réussi à lui mettre pas mal de bâtons dans les roues jusque-là. C’est ce mec que la Licorne essayait de contacter depuis sa mise en action.

— Prendre contact avec une nouvelle forme de résistance anglaise, conclut rêveusement Luna.

Tout prenait sens. Tous étaient éparpillés à travers l’Europe, détruits et affaiblis. Bannis de leur propre pays et éloignés de tout moyen d’action direct sur Voldemort et ses sbires. Mais si quelqu’un était sur place, en première ligne pour la défense… Pour former une nouvelle résistance…

— Mais c’est pas le mieux encore, continua Charlie, son sourire atteignant de nouveau ses yeux et éclairant son visage. Le contact, Thémis, c’est Hermione.

Luna écarquilla les yeux alors que Blaise laissait échapper un juron de surprise et de pur bonheur. _Hermione…_ Elle l’avait crue morte, comme bien d’autres, en lisant les journaux. Mais c’était faux. Elle était encore là. Mieux, elle se battait encore pour eux, à Londres. À son tour, Luna sentit ses yeux lui piquer alors que Charlie lui adressait un regard franc et empli d’espoir.

— Tu vois Luna, on est pas encore morts.

Non, bien au contraire. Ils revivaient.

* * *

Une odeur de mort.

Si Théodore Nott avait osé parler, c’est comme ça qu’il aurait décrit les parfums qui lui parvenaient à travers la foule compacte dans le Grand Salon. Malgré les grands encensoirs qui pendaient du plafond, emplissant l’atmosphère de douces effluves d’opium et herbes diverses, il n’arrivait pas à faire partir cette odeur de son esprit. Tout lui semblait lointain, détaché de la réalité, comme il se sentait lui-même depuis quelques mois. Des années, même. Autour de lui, la foule se pressait, s’embrassait, discutait sans même sembler se rendre compte que tout ça était _mal_. Mais pourquoi s’en seraient-ils rendu compte ? Après tout, les Mangemorts présents ce soir étaient à l’origine de la situation actuelle. Et Théo faisait partie d’eux. Alors pourquoi n’arrivait-il pas lui aussi à manger quelques canapés et à rire des plaisanteries comme les autres ?

La réception était pourtant somptueuse. Organisée au manoir Malefoy pour rassembler les fidèles Mangemorts de la première heure et les nouveaux fervents soutiens, le Ministre de la Magie n’avait pas lésiné sur les moyens. Tout était splendide, tant dans la décoration que dans la présentation. Les maîtres des lieux papillonnaient parmi leurs invités afin de s’assurer que chacun soit à son aise et ne manque de rien. On fêtait la gloire de leur Gouverneur Voldemort, on se félicitait des avancées diplomatiques en Europe. Et, sous une couche de foie gras français, on essayait de faire oublier les déconvenues infligées par Thémis. Le Ministre voulait montrer qu’il menait d’une main ferme l’Angleterre et que le Gouverneur était bien tout puissant, qu’il n’avait pas décliné depuis six mois, bien au contraire. Bien qu’invisible pour l’instant, Voldemort tenait tous les participants d’une main ferme, certains espérant fermement qu’il se montre ce soir.

Essayant d’oublier son malaise, Théo tendit la main vers l’une des nombreuses tables où trônaient flûtes de champagne et petits fours. Avalant une gorgée du liquide sucré, il essaya de chasser ces pensées négatives. Plus loin, dans son champ de vision, Pansy rayonnait. Elle riait gorge déployée à l’homme face à elle, mettant davantage encore en vue son décolleté plongeant. La vision de celle qu’il avait considérée comme un amour adolescent, au lieu de le rassurer, lui donna envie de vomir. _Pansy_. La cause – semblait-il – de tous ses maux. Il détourna les yeux vivement et s’éloigna comme pour essayer d’échapper à cette ambiance dans laquelle il ne se complaisait pas.

Pourtant, il faisait partie de leur monde. Sur son avant-bras, soigneusement cachée par sa chemise de laine bleue, la marque était là, toute aussi noire et oppressante que celle des autres. Il n’y avait aucune différence entre lui et Lucius Malefoy qui se déplaçait d’invité en invité pour s’assurer que personne ne manque de rien. Pourtant, à cette simple idée, Théo sentait bien qu’au contraire, tout était différent.

Alors que Drago avait décidé de devenir neutre – dans un premier temps semblait-il – lors de leur sixième année, lui, était resté collé aux basques de Pansy. Il l’avait longtemps aimée, la petite brune à la poitrine opulente, celle qui parlait d’égal à égal avec les _grands_ de Serpentard. Quand ils n’avaient que quinze ans, tout allait pourtant bien. Ils étaient tous ensemble, Pansy, lui, Drago, Blaise et Vincent et Greg. Malgré le retour de Voldemort pesant au-dessus de leurs têtes, ils n’étaient pas encore directement touchés par les agissements de leurs parents. Drago paradait dans l’école, Pansy, dans un souci d’apparence, s’affichait à son bras, indifférente au fait que le blond soit homosexuel : ce n’était pas un couple, c’était un duo, une paire royale. Un roi et une reine. Blaise se fichait bien de ne pas se retrouver au premier rang, n’intervenait que si des disputes éclataient, défendait son meilleur ami. Quant à Théo, il se contentait parfaitement de son rôle discret, bon valet qu’il était. Il savait que s’il voulait un jour – hypothétique – séduire Pansy, il devrait se faire bien voir. Alors il suivait, participait justement aux débats et discussions. Il avait sa place.

Puis la sixième année était arrivée, et avec elle la dure réalité. Il avait assisté, impuissant, au _changement de camp_ de Greg, à l’implosion de leur groupe bien formé. L’éloignement brutal de Blaise, la prise de confiance de Pansy, leur mutisme à Drago et lui, lâches qu’ils étaient… Drago avait clairement choisi le camp du rien, le laissant entre les ongles acérés de la jeune fille. Au fond de lui, Théo ne lui en voulait pas : s’il avait su où il en serait aujourd’hui, lui-même aurait fait quelque chose. Tout sauf _ça_.

Il était amoureux, en tête à tête dorénavant avec elle, il avait bu ses paroles comme on avait une drogue. Au début il se disait que c’était juste pour l’attirer subtilement – _imbécilement_ – à lui, puis il avait fini par y croire, adhérer à ses idées racistes et dominatrices. Ils s’étaient tous deux engagés avec exaltation auprès de Voldemort, dès Noël, s’appliquaient à convertir les étudiants restants du bien-fondé de leur action dans le monde magique. Pansy était très forte à ce jeu. Elle faisait miroiter monts et merveilles à ceux qui l’écoutaient, faisait ressortir les plus petites rancunes des cœurs envers les Nés-Moldus, attisait la haine et encourageait les exactions au sein même de l’école. La guerre n’était pas qu’à l’extérieur, elle se préparait dès Poudlard. Et lui… et lui suivait, participait. Il était convaincu que, si Pansy le disait, c’était une vérité que le monde sorcier était spolié de sa magie par tout ce qui venait du monde Moldu. C’était à eux de récupérer leurs biens, de protéger leur monde. De soutenir Voldemort.

Il avait vécu ces quelques mois dans une sorte de brouillard euphorique, drogué qu’il était par sa brune, des rêves de grandeur et de puissance en tête. Sans garde-fou, sans Blaise ni Drago pour l’aider à tenir pied face à tout ce qui se passait, il avait sombré dans l’idéologie radicale des Mangemorts. Il avait même accueilli avec joie et empressement ce hideux tatouage qui déformait son bras.

Jusqu’à la Prise du Ministère.

Jusqu’au moment où, exaltée par la réussite de son Maître et de ses compagnons, Pansy avait clamé haut et fort dans la Grande Salle que c’en était fini de toute cette impureté de sang, que dorénavant tous ceux qui ne pourraient prouver la _noblesse_ de leurs origines allaient mourir. Les professeurs encore présents – ceux qui n’étaient pas partis se battre – avaient été choqués, davantage encore quand l’un d’entre eux, le professeur Vector s’était mis à légèrement applaudir devant les yeux médusés de ses collègues bouleversés. Puis une partie des étudiants s’était levée à son tour pour crier sa joie et sa détermination, soutenant Pansy, droite et fière sur le banc. Quelques élèves avaient blanchi, d’autres fondu en sanglots, alors que la Salle explosait cris et hurlements. Et c’est devant ce chaos que Théodore avait été sevré. C’était comme si la guerre qui faisait rage à l’extérieur – cette guerre qu’il soutenait mais qu’il n’avait jusque-là pas vue, pas vécue – s’était déportée dans cette immense pièce, à l’échelle d’une école. Certains avaient commencé à jeter des sorts, des professeurs réagir, des élèves fuir ou se protéger. D’autres, ses propres camarades, ceux qu’il avait lui-même enrôlés sous l’exemple de Pansy, lancer des sortilèges vers d’autres cibles désignées. Et lui se rendait enfin compte de l’étendue de sa bêtise. Il avait pris peur. C’était lui qui avait fait que ce jeune Serdaigle se mette à saigner sous l’assaut de ceux qui étaient jusque-là des camarades d’école. C’était lui qui avait encouragé ce Poufsouffle à haïr les Sangs-Mêlés. C’était lui qui avait permis à cet autre de crier haut et fort _Vive Voldemort !_ sous les hourras de ses semblables. C’était lui qui avait participé à tout ça.

Il avait fallu que le professeur Vector n’arrête tout le monde d’une voix forte avant que la Grande Salle ne retrouve un calme relatif, ses collègues effrayés venant en aide aux victimes. _Allons mes enfants, ce n’est pas digne de notre victoire. Soyons miséricordieux,_ avait-il conclu avec un sourire torve, le dégoût et la malice brillant dans ses yeux. Pansy semblait avoir compris son message car elle rappela d’un seul mot _ses troupes_ – ceux qui la soutenaient, qui seraient dorénavant derrière elle. Reine, elle était sortie de la Grande Salle. Et Théodore, médusé par ses actions, était resté assis, prenant enfin conscience de la réalité des choses.

Pansy avait quitté Poudlard ce soir-là.

Voldemort avait tenu à personnellement la féliciter pour son rôle à Poudlard et lui avait accordé une place à ses côtés. Plus tard, Théo avait appris qu’elle avait eu le droit de s’occuper de Potter, comme on donne une récompense à un chien particulièrement efficace. Ça l’écœurait. Lui aussi avait eu le droit à des félicitations, bien que celles-ci lui aient donné envie de disparaître sous terre. Son père, fervent participant, l’avait longuement félicité pour son rôle de convertisseur à Poudlard, tout en l’accusant de ne pas en avoir fait assez – après tout, Pansy, elle, avait été accueillie par le Lord et pas lui. Le jeune homme avait encaissé les compliments et le reproche, dégoûté de lui-même.

Depuis ce moment-là, ses entrailles et sa conscience semblaient ne plus vouloir le laisser en paix. Chaque nuit, en fermant les yeux, il imaginait les camarades qu’il avait un jour côtoyés morts, torturés, ou pire. Il revoyait ses professeurs, Dumbledore notamment, gisant au sol. Il voyait le monde à feu et à sang, l’horizon s’obscurcir, le monde devenir fou. Il souhaitait chaque seconde de chaque jour ne pas avoir suivi Pansy dans sa folie, espérait que tout ceci ne fut qu’un mauvais rêve, et qu’il se réveillerait très bientôt dans le dortoir après que Blaise eut jeté son réveil contre le mur.

Mais le réveil ne sonnait jamais. C’était la réalité.

L’ancien Serpentard fut tiré de ses pensées quand un raclement de gorge fut émis à ses côtés. Clignant des yeux pour sortir de sa rêverie, il se retourna poliment vers son interlocuteur.

— Père, je vous pensais avec vos amis.

— Je l’étais, puis j’ai remarqué que tu ne semblais pas à ton aise, fils, lâcha-t-il nonchalamment en balayant la salle d’un vague geste du bras.

Théo haussa les épaules et désigna sans trop hésiter le plafond.

— Je n’ai jamais été à l’aise avec ces opiums.

Jonathan Nott accepta son argument d’un hochement de tête. À son tour, il récupéra une flûte sur la table et en but quelques gorgées. Théo l’observa discrètement. Il n’avait jamais été très proche de son père mais ce fossé entre eux savait avoir été encore davantage élargi depuis que Voldemort était au pouvoir. L’homme ferma les yeux quelques secondes pour savourer le goût de la boisson puis reposa la flûte.

— Tu sais, commença-t-il, je me doute que tu as fait de ton mieux pour notre cause.

Théo cligna des yeux, à la fois surpris et mal à l’aise.

— Je ferai tout pour notre bien, répondit-il lentement, s’assurant qu’aucun dégoût ne paraisse dans sa voix.

_Tout…_

Sa réponse sembla contenter Jonathan qui lui adressa un sourire quelque peu édenté.

— J’en suis convaincu. Je me disais qu’il serait peut-être profitable pour nous d’enfin proposer une alliance avec les Parkinson. Surtout depuis que Malefoy fils est recherché pour sa traitrise. Qu’en penses-tu ?

S’il lui avait été posé la question deux ans plus tôt, Théo se serait empressé de sourire et répondre par l’affirmative. Pourtant, aujourd’hui, son cœur se serra et il ressentit une vague de répulsion s’emparer de son être. Mais, comme si on était bien deux ans plus tôt, il se contenta de sourire et de répondre par l’affirmative.

— Je pense que ça pourrait être une excellente idée, père.

Nott senior fut ravi de cette réponse et posa une main sur son épaule alors que son fils se retenait de reculer abruptement.

— Je savais que tu n’étais pas insensible à son charme. Je vais commencer à travailler en ce sens, Théodore. Il est temps d’agir plus conséquemment pour notre bien.

 _Pour notre bien_ …

Jonathan relâcha l’épaule et reprit son verre.

— Je dois te laisser. Je vais retourner auprès de Herbert, expliqua-t-il avait un air de dégoût. Bien que celui-ci soit d’une compagnie déplorable depuis que son fils Gregory est mort, il reste l’un de mes amis. À plus tard, fils.

Songeur, Théo regarda son père retourner auprès de l’un de ses complices de toujours, lequel paraissait éteint. Cela ne l’étonnait guère : non seulement l’homme avait dû gérer la trahison de son Serpentard de fils, mais en plus celui-ci avait disparu le 2 mai, sous la baguette de l’un des leurs… De quoi briser le plus fort des hommes.

Théodore tourna légèrement le liquide dans son verre, regardant les bulles s’échapper discrètement pour mourir à leur tour dans l’air ambiant. Les paroles de son père tournaient dans sa tête. Plus que le fait qu’il lui ait annoncé désirer une union entre Pansy et lui, c’était ses paroles qui tournaient sans cesse. _Agir. Pour notre bien_. Ces quelques mots prenaient une signification bien autre dorénavant. Il pensa à Drago, dorénavant recherché au même titre que tous les fuyards de l’Ordre du Phénix. Lui, avait fait quelque chose finalement. Il était sorti de son camp unique pour ajouter son poids d’un des côtés de la balance. Et lui, pouvait-il faire _quelque chose_ au stade où il en était ?

Avant même que son esprit ne puisse arriver à une quelconque conclusion, le silence se fit dans la grande salle de bal. Lucius Malefoy était monté sur une estrade dans le fond de la salle et s’adressait maintenant à la foule, la prestance et le charisme qu’il dégageait lui évitant d’avoir à se lancer un _Sonorus_.

— Mes très chers amis, c’est avec grand plaisir que je vous accueille ce soir dans notre modeste demeure, commença-t-il, suffisant mais pas assez pour faire écœurer les quelques envieux de son poste. J’espère que chacun d’entre vous trouve la soirée à son goût et aura honneur à en parler en bons termes dès demain.

 _Subtile menace pour ceux qui ne se plairaient pas ici_ , se dit Théo, retenant une grimace de dégoût. 

Lucius adressa un sourire à la foule puis reprit :

— Mais bien qu’hôte ce soir, c’est avec un grand honneur que je laisse la place au sorcier qui nous a permis de retrouver notre liberté. Notre Lord Voldemort, termina-t-il s’inclinant devant l’homme qui venait d’apparaître sur l’estrade.

Aucun applaudissement ne retentit dans la salle, contrairement à toute apparition politique _normale_. Bien au contraire, toutes les têtes et les bustes se courbèrent avec déférence – et crainte. Le Grand Gouverneur du Monde Magique Anglais – puisque c’était officiellement son titre – s’avança jusqu’au bord de l’estrade, dominant de sa haute taille toute l’assemblée soumise. Nagini, à ses pieds, se glissa au bas du promontoire et commença à onduler parmi les invités, sa langue dardant hors de sa gueule comme une menace silencieuse au moindre fauteur de troubles.

— Mes chers amis.

Comme une autorisation implicite, tous se redressèrent pour regarder leur guide. Dans les yeux de certains brillaient une admiration sans borne, un amour malsain, comme pour Bellatrix qui était toute proche de l’estrade, tremblant d’anticipation d’entendre de nouveau la voix de son maître. D’autres, une majorité, attendaient le discours de celui qui avait rendu son indépendance à la magie, la purifiait de toutes les souillures qui l’avaient entachée jusque-là. Ils étaient assoiffés et guettaient d’enfin se rassasier de ses paroles. Enfin, un petit nombre, discret, tremblait d’appréhension. Théo faisait partie de ceux-là. La voix sifflante, basse, de Lord Voldemort retentit dans le silence de mort.

— Je suis heureux de vous voir, mes amis, mes fidèles, commença-t-il lentement, levant ses bras comme un père tendrait les siens pour enlacer un enfant. Grâce à vous, notre vœu de voir enfin la sorcellerie purifiée de ses tares est en passe de se réaliser.

Quelqu’un gémit dans la foule. Théo sentit un haut le cœur le prendre quand il se rendit compte que c’était un gémissement _de plaisir_. Voldemort continua, un sourire sans lèvres sur le visage, sa voix ne s’élevant pas plus haut qu’un sifflement.

— Ne relâchons pas nos efforts un seul instant. Politiciens, militants, Mangemorts, continuez d’agir ainsi, rendez sa gloire à notre Monde. N’abandonnez pas notre cause.

Le conseil se voulait encourageant mais les écailles froides de Nagini frôlant les sorciers dans la salle rendaient claire la menace sous-jacente dans les propos de Voldemort. Tout comme son sourire était bien visible à chacun dans la salle, le rouge de ses yeux traduisait proprement sa colère intérieure. Un tremblement collectif prit les participants mais aucun n’osa faire aucune remarque. Sous les dorures et derrières les bulles de champagne, tous étaient conscients du mécontentement de Voldemort. Les Grandes Réformes magiques piétinant à cause de l’impertinence de Thémis, la disparition de Granger et donc des informations relatives à l’Ordre du Phénix, l’évasion de Potter – Pansy n’avait pu s’empêcher d’enrager auprès de Théo. Tout ça allait bien trop lentement à son goût, et seule la verve et l’argumentation de Lucius avait pu le retenir de tuer l’un de ses conseillers politiques, ou de se lancer dans une poursuite acharnée de ce sale gosse, ce qu’il aurait fait depuis bien longtemps si cela n’avait pas un effet négatif sur sa propagande. Alors Voldemort retenait sa magie, se tenait à son plan si longuement préparé, sous peine de tout voir échouer. Il était le Grand Gouverneur, le garant de l’Ordre Magique.

Il pourrait tuer quand son pouvoir serait stabilisé. Et il aurait Potter tôt ou tard, qu’il tuerait directement cette fois-ci, peu importe son image.

Relevant la tête pour mieux dominer sa cour, Voldemort agita sa baguette et fit voler des mains d’une Pansy extatique une coupe de champagne pour l’attraper délicatement entre ses longs doigts graciles. D’un geste empli de supériorité, il la leva devant lui, suivi par ses fidèles. Théo suivit le mouvement, sa main tremblant alors que le serpent venait de continuer sa route le long de ses chevilles dans une lenteur désespérée.

— À nous. À la pureté de notre Magie.

Et les Mangemorts répondirent.

— Longue vie au Lord !


	10. Correspondances

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Playlist : Oblivion, Bastille – Demons, Imagine Dragons – Getaway, The Music – Torn Apart, Bastille – Black Out The Sun, Darren Hayes

5 novembre 1998

Paris

France

Drago se souvenait parfaitement, avec une acuité acérée, des mois qui avaient suivi cette conversation avec Harry. Il voyait encore la douceur de son sourire, ses piques, les caresses anodines volées à n’importe quel prétexte. Il l’avait compris dès cet instant : il était possible que ses sentiments envers le brun dépassent la simple amitié. Pourtant, il n’avait jamais rien tenté, ni avancé. Et, même s’il le regrettait aujourd’hui, leur relation avait évolué tranquillement, prenant une tournure où ni lui ni Harry n’avaient envie de se planter. Le temps aidant, il avait développé de tendres pensées pour le brun, qu’il découvrait sous un nouveau jour. Le temps aidant, il avait appris à connaître ce jeune homme, ce brun qui lentement était devenu l’objet de ses attentions et de son désir. Le temps aidant…

Allongé sur son lit, il passa une main fébrile sur son front.

Il avait encore rêvé de lui, revoyant ces instants volés au détour des couloirs, les sourires et le flirt plus ou moins visible qu’ils entretenaient lors de cette sixième année. Avec un rictus désabusé, il se rendit compte que son esprit avait transformé à son avantage le moment où il avait appris qu’Harry était homosexuel. Cette fois-ci, dans les méandres de son cerveau, le jeune brun lui avouait qu’il aurait voulu passer une nuit dans ses bras plutôt que d’admettre que sa première fois avait été avec Justin Finch-Fletchley après une retenue de potions.

Drago pouffa alors qu’il revoyait la tête de son « ami » lors de cette confession. Le regard fuyant, les doigts maltraitant le bois de la table à laquelle ils étaient assis, c’était sorti comme ça, comme un dernier souffle, alors qu’ils cherchaient à en apprendre plus sur l’autre – sous couvert de discussion commune sur « les filles et autres expériences amoureuses ». D’abord Drago avait été surpris, il avait senti ses joues rougir à l’image puis ses lèvres trembler légèrement sous le coup de l’émotion – et l’envie de l’embrasser. Pour rassurer Harry, il avait nonchalamment répondu qu’il ne savait pas ce que valait Flinch-Fletchley, mais qu’en revanche, McLaggen n’était pas si mal. Harry avait soudainement relevé les yeux, presque choqué par cet aveu, puis avait éclaté de rire. Drago l’avait suivi, et leur relation s’était allégée. Pas leur flirt, bien au contraire.

Des coups répétés à sa porte le sortirent de ses réminiscences. Drago s’accorda une seconde pour chasser ses pensées et se leva. Il attrapa au passage une chemise froissée qu’il enfila, puis ouvrit la porte. Face à lui, Judith l’attendait, droite sur ses hauts talons. L’Anglais referma rapidement mieux sa chemise et la rentra dans son pantalon comme par réflexe, bien trop débraillé face à la femme en tailleur mordoré. Celle-ci se rendit compte de l’effet qu’elle causait chez le jeune homme et lui accorda un sourire indulgent avant de retrouver tout son sérieux.

— Nous t’attendons en salle de réunion.

La résistante tourna les talons et repartit dans les couloirs, laissant ainsi le temps au jeune homme de correctement se vêtir avant de les rejoindre. Drago se dépêcha, se coiffant d’une main dans les cheveux. Si Judith venait elle-même le chercher à sa chambre, c’était que les choses étaient en train de bouger. Il parcourut la centaine de mètres de souterrains, rejoignant dans le même temps Severus qui semblait l’attendre au détour d’un couloir. L’ancien professeur le salua d’un signe de tête et ils pénétrèrent ensemble dans la pièce qui servait officiellement de lieu de rassemblement. Étaient déjà présents plusieurs membres de l’organisation ainsi que le médicomage-en-chef, assis à la droite de Judith. La femme désigna les chaises libres autour de la table et les deux Anglais s’installèrent. Sur la simple table de bois attendaient des dossiers où l’on pouvait parfois voir une ou deux photos, plusieurs journaux français et étrangers ouverts à différentes pages. Et, posés par-dessus ces différents éléments, deux boitiers noirs, plus petits que la main. Drago fronça les sourcils, il avait déjà vu quelques part ces objets.

Auber sortit sa baguette et la pointa sur la porte pour y lancer un _Collaporta_ et un _Assurdiato_ afin d’éviter toute fuite.

— Nous sommes tous là. Ce que vous allez apprendre ne doit être communiqué à personne d’autre.

Tous hochèrent la tête. Malgré leur organisation solide et réactive, le doute persistait quant à d’éventuelles trahisons en leur sein-même, toutes les précautions étaient prises pour que les informations ne soient pas facilement accessibles. Le médicomage baissa sa baguette et la reposa devant lui. Judith se tourna vers l’assemblée.

— Nous allons entrer en phase de contact.

Les corps se tendirent à cette annonce. Depuis quelques temps, tous attendaient impatiemment le moment où ils pourraient enfin communiquer avec leurs alliés à l’étranger, Angleterre comme le reste du monde.

— Ceci, commença Auber tout en prenant l’un des boîtiers sur la table, est un téléphone portable. C’est un objet dont se servent les Moldus pour communiquer à distance entre eux. Cela fonctionne sans magie.

Certains autour de la table hochèrent la tête tant d’appréciation que d’étonnement. Même privés d’une chose si fondamentale et essentielle que la magie, les moldus réussissaient à répondre à leurs besoins. Auber manipula prudemment celui qu’il tenait.

— Celui-ci sera donné à Messieurs Potter et Weasley à New York.

— Sans vouloir t’offenser Auber, commença un vieux sorcier à l’air sombre dont Drago n’avait jamais à réussi à retenir le nom, comment vas-tu faire pour lui faire quitter le pays avec l’embargo ?

Le brun lui répondit sans s’offusquer de la remarque, il savait qu’on lui poserait la question.

— C’est un Moldu qui leur fera parvenir.

Quelques cris indignés s’élevèrent.

— Un Moldu ! Confier notre avenir à un simple Moldu ! commença une femme dont le visage était couvert de taches de soleil. Vous ne pouvez pas être sûr qu’il nous croira ni qu’il fera ce qu’on lui demandera !

— Et comment trouvera-t-il ces jeunes gens ? Et leur donner cet appareil ? Nous ne sommes pas assurés qu’il suive les consignes !

Judith leva une main autoritaire, exigeant le silence.

— Ce Moldu sera sous Imperium, annonça-t-elle sans aucun remord dans la voix.

Un silence pesant, puis de nouveaux cris outrés.

— Un Impardonnable !

— Le Gouvernement saura si un individu soumis à la magie quitte le territoire !

— Un Imperium, honnêtement ? Avez-vous perdu l’esprit ? Il sera arrêté dès qu’il tentera de passer la frontière !

— Sauf s’il est soumis à un procédé d’effacement magique, ce que vous auriez appris si vous ne vous étiez pas mis à crier comme des gorets que l’on égorge.

La voix froide de Severus Rogue calma immédiatement les ardeurs des participants. À ses côtés, Drago avait serré les poings à l’annonce du plan. Pourquoi est-ce qu’il n’irait pas, lui ? À plus forte raison si Severus avait trouvé un moyen de rendre la magie indétectable ? L’homme sembla lire dans ses pensées car il continua :

— Je viens de terminer mes recherches concernant une potion permettant de masquer assez fortement la trace magique. Toutefois, elle n’est pas encore assez aboutie pour effacer la source magique présente en chaque sorcier. Un Imperium est certes un Impardonnable, mais il reste un sortilège. Le Moldu qui y sera soumis passera sans difficulté aucune les contrôles du Gouvernement pour quitter le pays, termina-t-il d’un ton froid.

Le vieux sorcier se tourna vers lui.

— Êtes-vous sûr de votre potion ?

Severus lui répondit d’un sourire qui aurait pu faire pleurer le plus dur des hommes.

— Bien évidemment, aucune certitude sans test.

Sa réponse sembla contenter l’homme qui se recula sur sa chaise. Judith Blanc se tourna à son tour vers le Maître des Potions et posa son regard sur lui, par-dessus ses lunettes en écaille.

— Nous sommes bien évidemment d’accord pour qu’une telle… découverte… soit détruite à l’instant où elle n’aura plus lieu d’exister.

Drago fronça les sourcils avant de comprendre : s’il était possible de rendre indétectable toute magie, le risque était bien trop grand pour que cette potion tombe entre de mauvaises mains. Il ne manquerait plus que ça. Severus se contenta de hocher la tête pour manifester son accord.

— Bien, ce téléphone ira à Harry Potter et Ronald Weasley, Auber se chargera de ce point.

— Excusez-moi, mais… commença un petit grassouillet. Il y a un second boî… un second téléphone sur la table.

Les regards se portèrent de nouveau sur le petit appareil qui attendait sagement. Judith se retourna vers les deux étrangers, plus particulièrement Drago.

— Vous n’êtes pas sans savoir que depuis deux mois quelqu’un se faisant appeler « Thémis » met à mal les politiques ségrégatives de Lucius Malefoy. Depuis le mois d’octobre, nous essayons de rentrer en contact avec cette personne…

— Via les communications moldues, compléta Drago, comprenant maintenant la présence de l’appareil.

Auber hocha la tête, puis poussa le téléphone vers lui. Le blond écarquilla les yeux.

— Pour l’instant, nous n’avons eu aucune prise de contact avec cette personne, les demandes de contact étant cachées dans les petites annonces de l’Écho. Nous pensons toutefois que Thémis pensera à se documenter sur les situations étrangères et se procurera nos journaux.

— Mais pourquoi vous… tenta Drago.

— Nous pensons, l’interrompit Severus, que si jamais il ou elle venait à nous contacter, il faudrait que ce soit un interlocuteur anglais qui lui réponde. Tant pour la compréhension linguistique que pour montrer qu’il reste des compatriotes résistants dans le monde.

Les yeux fixés sur Drago, il appuya son discours en mettant ostensiblement le téléphone dans la main du jeune homme. Drago n’en revenait pas. On lui confiait une mission importante, à lui, lui qui avait été si lâche auparavant. Ses doigts se replièrent sur l’objet, une curieuse détermination s’emparant de son cœur. Il était maintenant actif. Il releva ses yeux gris vers Judith et Auber et hocha la tête, conscient qu’il deviendrait l’éventuel interlocuteur entre Thémis et la Licorne.

— Pour appeler tu dois taper le numéro puis appuyer sur le bouton vert, lui expliqua Auber tout en montrant les touches. Si ça sonne ou vibre, tu dois appuyer sur le vert, pour couper tu dois…

Il s’interrompit soudainement quand le téléphone se mit à vibrer dans la main de Drago. Celui-ci manqua de le lâcher de surprise alors que les premières notes électroniques de l’Hymne à la Joie emplissaient la salle, dans le silence stupéfait et presque effrayé des sorciers présents. Déglutissant, Drago regarda l’appareil qui s’était allumé dans sa main. Un appel était en cours.

— Il y a marqué Londres sur l’écran, lâcha-t-il tout en essayant de calmer son rythme cardiaque.

— Le bouton vert, puis mets-le à ton oreille, conseilla rapidement Judith, toute aussi impatiente que le reste de l’assemblée. Attends que la personne parle.

Le blond obéit. Du bout du pouce, il pressa la touche verte, acceptant l’appel, puis mit l’appareil à son oreille. Une seconde, puis deux passèrent dans le plus grand silence alors que tout le monde retenait son souffle. Puis une respiration se fit entendre, comme un soupir ravalé.

— Je pense que vous avez essayé de me contacter, dit la voix transformée à l’autre bout du fil.

Pourtant, il n’eut aucun mal à reconnaître ces intonations qu’il avait entendu de longues années à Poudlard, et faillit, une nouvelle fois, lâcher le portable.

— Hermione ?!

* * *

_J’avais franchi le pas. J’avais tourné le dos à une époque, à des personnes. J’avais fait mon choix. La sixième année était finie, j’avais définitivement quitté Poudlard. Dès mon retour au Manoir, j’avais fait part de mes intentions à mon père : ne pas m’impliquer, disparaître de la vie officielle tant que le Lord n’aurait pas vaincu. Hors de question de lui donner ma position officielle : celle de ne pas me mêler de la guerre, que ce soit pour l’un ou pour l’autre. Parce qu’il était le bras droit de Voldemort, qu’il n’avait pas besoin de moi, et qu’il pensait me mettre à l’abri de toute blessure, il avait accepté. J’avais le droit dorénavant de quitter le Manoir pour vivre ailleurs. Mère avait été un peu plus récalcitrante, pensant que je serais bien mieux avec eux, mais maintenant que j’étais majeur, je n’avais plus cette obligation, ni la Trace m’interdisant toute magie._

_J’avais donc emménagé dans ma garçonnière de Manchester, appartement dans lequel j’avais personnellement investi pour mon seizième anniversaire afin d’en faire un lieu de refuge, pour marquer mon indépendance. Mes parents m’avaient lâché la grappe. Ils prenaient parfois de mes nouvelles, m’en donnaient en retour, mais ils me laissaient vivre ma vie en attendant que Voldemort ne domine l’Angleterre._

_J’étais donc là, seul devant le feu mourant de ma cheminée, à penser à ce que j’avais fait._

_J’avais tourné le dos à ma famille, non officiellement. Mais j’avais aussi tourné le dos à mes amis et à Harry. Je n’avais prévenu ni Pansy, ni Théodore, ni même Blaise, isolé, de mes projets, n’ayant pas envie de me faire traiter de lâche ou de traître. Le seul à savoir que je ne reviendrais pas à Poudlard, c’était Harry. Il avait souri douloureusement quand je le lui avais dit mais… mais il avait compris. Il ne m’avait pas insulté, il ne m’avait pas enfoncé, il m’avait juste souhaité bonne chance._

_Il m’avait pris dans ses bras et m’avait serré fort contre lui. Mon cœur s’était violemment contracté et j’avais tremblé d’émotion et de peine, mais avais rendu son étreinte, aussi fortement que possible pour une première et dernière fois. L’instant avait paru infini. Jusqu’à ce que je sente sa chaleur me quitter doucement, deux mains glisser dans les miennes, puis deux lèvres se poser lentement à la commissure des miennes, brûlantes et légèrement tremblantes. J’avais penché la tête contre la sienne, collant nos joues ensemble, et il s’était reculé, doucement, avec précaution, nos visages se touchant toujours. Nos joues, nos nez, dans une douce caresse. Nos regards s’étaient croisés, je n’avais pas osé me pencher vers lui pour retourner ce baiser presque innocent. J’avais laissé nos corps s’éloigner, nos doigts se quitter, nos visages se perdre. Et il avait reculé avec un triste sourire._

_— À un de ces quatre… je l’espère._

_— Ouais… lui avais-je soufflé, le regard dans le sien. À un de ces quatre._

_Puis nous nous étions quittés, sur cet aperçu de ce qu’aurait pu devenir notre relation avec le temps._

_Il me manquait._

_Tout le temps._

_Où était-il ? Que faisait-il ? Allait-il bien ? Père m’avait appris dès septembre qu’il n’était pas retourné à Poudlard, comme ses amis. J’avais alors compris la raison de cet au revoir. Si je ne revenais pas, lui non plus ne comptait pas le faire. Alors ces adieux avaient été réciproques. Je partais, lui aussi._

_J’aurais pu le suivre, être à ses côtés, rejoindre la résistance. Mais je ne le pouvais pas. Non. Je voulais qu’on me laisse tranquille._

_Il m’avait fallu du temps avant de comprendre que malgré toute mon envie de ne pas intervenir dans la guerre, je ne pouvais pas détourner les yeux de l’avenir incertain qui attendait l’homme que j’aimais._

_Oui, je l’aimais. Je l’avais compris bien vite, dès les premiers jours d’incertitude et d’absence. Mais je ne lui avais pas dit. Et je ne comptais pas encore le faire, pas sans le revoir. Dès le premier mois, je n’avais pu me retenir : je lui écrivais. Je savais bien que ce n’était pas prudent, que je ne devais pas le faire, mais j’avais besoin de ce contact, aussi ténu soit-il._

_Quand je repense à cette première lettre, j’ai honte… J’ai tout aussi honte de ma réaction quand sa réponse m’était parvenue._

_« Tu me manques. D. »_

_« J’ai rêvé de toi. Très fort. H. »_

_C’était d’un Poufsouffle. C’était d’un pervers. J’avais rougi éhontément en lisant ses mots, imaginant ces instants qu’il avait vécus. Court message, mais clair._

_Cette nuit-là, j’avais moi aussi rêvé de lui. Très fort._

_Puis on avait continué nos petits messages, ambigus, timides parfois. Rien de clair. Rien de compromettant._

_Vers le mois d’octobre, j’avais fait mon premier cadeau à Harry. Un jonc d’or. Couvert de runes, il apaisait les esprits et les douleurs. Je l’avais récupéré au Manoir lors d’une visite chez mes parents, suite à une lettre où il m’avait avoué souffrir de nouveau à cause de sa cicatrice. Je savais que cet anneau traînait quelque part dans les coffres et les placards de ma demeure et savais aussi que son absence passerait inaperçue. À raison._

_« Merci de tout mon cœur. Je pense à toi, chaque jour. H. »_

_Pour la première fois depuis des mois, je m’étais senti fier de mes actions. J’avais fait le bien._

_Nos vraies lettres, parfois plus longues que les missives sentimentales, n’étaient pas courantes. À demi-mot, au fil de quelques confidences, je comprenais que les autres étaient au courant pour nos lettres, qu’ils ne me repoussaient pas, qu’ils ne jugeaient pas mon absence. Ron et Hermione, que j’avais appris à nommer par leurs prénoms tout au long de l’année 1997, étaient auprès de lui, l’aidaient. Il m’avait aussi avoué que Blaise et Greg les avaient rejoints, les accompagnaient. L’Ordre du Phénix agissait._

_Ils œuvraient pour la paix. Et moi je lisais les lettres._

_Ils mettaient leur vie en danger. Et moi j’attendais devant ma cheminée._

_Je n’étais qu’un lâche._

_Je n’étais qu’un bon à rien._

_Même Greg, ce Grégory Goyle, celui que j’avais longtemps considéré comme un moins que rien, un gorille sans cervelle et sans ambitions, agissait et faisait le bien, assumait ses choix._

_Et moi je lisais les lettres d’Harry._

_« Je ne t’en veux pas. H. »_

_« J’ai envie d’être dans tes bras. H. »_

_« Sois prudent. H. »_

_« Je te préfère en sécurité. H. »_

_« J’ai peur, j’aurais voulu que tu sois là. H. »_

_Alors, pour me sentir moins misérable, sans renier mon choix de neutralité – après tout, je n’aurais été qu’un imbécile si je changeais tout le temps d’avis, non ? – je me mis à aider, discrètement, officieusement. Je volais quelques artefacts au Manoir, je brassais potions et remèdes, j’utilisais mon argent pour « fournir ». J’essayais de faire disparaître ce sentiment qui menaçait de me faire vomir à chaque fois._

_Et je continuais à écrire à Harry._

_Jusqu’à cette dernière lettre du 2 mai 1998._

* * *

21 janvier 1999

New York

États-Unis d’Amérique

Les jambes comprimées par le siège devant lui, Drago rongeait son frein. Depuis à peu près huit heures, le blond se sentait à l’étroit, mal à l’aise, le cœur battant de plus en plus fort. Son voyage touchait à sa fin, comme le lui fit comprendre la voix dans les haut-parleurs. Le blond regarda à travers le hublot d’un œil fébrile. New York. Il y était.

L’atterrissage le stressa tout autant que le décollage, interrompant efficacement le fil de ses pensées et il ne retrouva partiellement son calme que pieds à terre. Ce n’est qu’une fois passées les barrières de sécurité puis sorti de l’aéroport qu’il se permit de souffler. La potion de Severus avait prouvé son efficacité, en témoigne son voyage réussi jusqu’à la Grosse Pomme : embarqué à Orly sans aucun problème, comme tout Moldu, il avait pris un direct pour New York. Par précaution, il avait utilisé auparavant sa baguette pour se teindre les cheveux en brun. Il passait certes dans le monde moldu mais l’avis de recherche à son sujet était toujours actif et menaçait la réussite de leur plan.

Dès que Severus avait annoncé avoir trouvé la recette et la formule pour masquer la trace magique des sorciers, il avait demandé à être envoyé en récupération. Il voulait y aller, il voulait le revoir. Impérativement. Ce serait lui et personne d’autre qui irait chercher Harry à New York. Severus n’avait pas été long à convaincre, Judith et Auber bien plus. Depuis la prise de contact avec Thémis, Hermione, il n’avait pas chômé. Il appelait régulièrement l’Angleterre pour le compte des dirigeants de la Licorne, il faisait les rapports de situation, proposait des actions, réfléchissait sur des ressorts politiques. Mais là, il avait plus important, plus prenant, plus…

À force de négociations et d’argumentation, Auber lui avait cédé la mission. Ils avaient échangé leurs places, sans prévenir Harry et Ron qui les attendaient de pied ferme d’un jour à l’autre. Drago voulait leur faire la surprise, il voulait voir la tête d’Harry quand il se retrouverait face à lui. Pourtant, cette perspective était tout aussi angoissante qu’excitante. Un an sans se revoir, à se fantasmer et à repenser au passé… et maintenant se retrouver face à face. Appelant un taxi, Drago se demanda ce qui se passerait, vraiment. S’il serait embrassé ou frappé. Si Harry serait surpris et heureux de le voir… D’ici quelques minutes, il le saurait.

Le taxi parcourut les rues de Brooklyn jusqu’à Manhattan, où Drago descendit. La neige tombait, épaisse, les gens se dépêchaient de se mettre à l’abri. La tempête se préparait depuis plusieurs jours déjà et la mission de Drago avait bien failli être repoussée. La chance avait été cette fois-ci de son côté, il avait pu arriver rapidement.

Il paya la course sans un mot puis s’enfonça dans les méandres de la ville, son écharpe fermement enroulée autour de son cou et cachant le bas de son visage. Discrètement, il tira sa baguette et se lança un sort de désillusion avant de faire disparaître sa couleur brune – qui ne lui allait définitivement pas. Il sortit un plan de sa poche et observa les noms des rues. Il y était presque.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il s’engouffra dans une ruelle étroite et sombre, encombrée par les déchets et la neige. Il regarda loin devant, regarda loin derrière. Drago sortit de nouveau sa baguette, lança un discret sortilège de détection et constata avec un soulagement relatif qu’il n’y avait aucune présence humaine à proximité. Puis, la main glacée, pointa sa baguette vers le mur.

— _Aperio_.


	11. L'attente

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Playlist : Brave, Kelis – Rise, Glee – Turning Out, Bastille – What Are Words ft. Peter & Evynne Hollens, The Piano Guys

21 janvier 1999

New York

États-Unis d’Amérique

— Je peux entrer ?

C’était sans doute une illusion – bien réelle toutefois – une espèce de rêve éveillé qui répondait à la conversation que Ron et Harry venaient d’avoir à l’instant. Drago ne pouvait pas être là, enfoncé dans ses vêtements chauds, attendant sur le palier de leur cachette. Son visage rougi par le froid ne pouvait pas être présent, ses yeux gris ne pouvaient pas vraiment être posés sur lui, ce n’étaient que des fantômes, des manifestations de son fantasme et ses espoirs quotidiens. Non ?

Avant même qu’Harry ne puisse refermer la bouche, la baguette de Ron fut tendue droit entre les yeux du blond.

— Prouve-le.

Le ton froid et déterminé du rouquin eut au moins le mérite de faire redescendre Harry sur terre. Rien ne prouvait que cette apparition était le réel Drago. Celui-ci ne parut pas se démonter, égal à lui-même – ou tout du moins à celui qu’il était autrefois. Il roula des yeux mais s’exécuta.

— Hermione m’a envoyé une gifle magistrale parce que je m’étais montré trop arrogant, en troisième année.

Ron retint mal le ricanement ravi qui traversa ses lèvres à ce souvenir et les épaules d’Harry se relâchèrent avec soulagement à l’évocation de ce souvenir qui n’avait eu que peu de témoins. C’était bien lui. _Lui_. Drago entendit parfaitement le rire moqueur de Ron et le fixa, sourcil levé.

— Et tu as vomi des limaces pendant des heures parce que tu as voulu me lancer un mauvais sort qui s’est retourné contre toi.

Un partout. Le sourire du rouquin se transforma immédiatement en grimace et il abaissa sa baguette. Harry, lui, essayait de retenir son petit rire face à la déconfiture de son ami, ses yeux pétillant de malice alors qu’il retrouvait enfin le visage de celui qui avait fait chavirer son cœur sans le savoir. Ron s’écarta, invitant le nouvel arrivé à entrer. Mais avant même que Drago ne puisse faire un pas à l’intérieur, la main tendue du rouquin le stoppa. Perplexe, Drago le regarda et la prit sans hésitation. Harry les observa, curieusement ému et soulagé. Son meilleur ami adressa un sourire franc à leur invité.

— Ravi d’enfin te _rencontrer_.

Le sous-entendu était plus qu’évident au vu de leur situation. Drago venait pour eux, pour les tirer du mauvais pas et de l’isolement qu’ils subissaient depuis maintenant des mois. Harry avait tellement parlé du Serpentard à ses amis que ce dernier était devenu une personne nouvelle à leurs yeux. Le blond avait été leur sauveur à de multiples reprises sans jamais être présent. C’était comme un départ, une renaissance. Drago sembla comprendre Ron, soit pour une de ces raisons soit pour toutes, Harry ne le saurait jamais, et serra à son tour la main amicale de celui qui avait été depuis longtemps son grand ennemi.

— De même, Ron.

Celui-ci sembla se rappeler la présence d’Harry à leurs côtés et eut un étrange sourire, un peu narquois. Il relâcha la main du blond. Celui-ci se tourna enfin vers Harry, le cœur battant fort contre sa poitrine. Sans un mot, rattrapé par les émotions qu’il ressentait auparavant en sa présence, il l’observa. Le brun avait changé, plus fatigué, plus maigre qu’avant. Ses lunettes n’étaient plus les mêmes, ses cheveux toujours aussi emmêlés mais plus courts qui peinaient à cacher sa célèbre cicatrice, une nouvelle s’étendant dans son cou, près de sa jugulaire, stigmate des événements du 2 mai… Sa respiration se coupa légèrement alors qu’il croisait enfin ses yeux. Ce regard intense, profond, qui avait souvent hanté ses rêves ces derniers mois. Les dernières images qu’il avait d’Harry étaient cette photographie dans la _Gazette_ qui annonçait sa capture ainsi que les récents avis de recherche qui avaient fleuri un peu partout en Europe. Mais là, il était face au _vrai_. À portée de bras.

Les émotions se bousculaient en Harry. Quand il était apparu sur le pas de la porte, l’émotion avait déjà été grande, mais maintenant qu’il avait serré la main de Ron… c’était leur tour. Leur tour de se retrouver. _De redevenir ce qu’ils étaient avant ?..._ Mais et si… Et peut-être que…

Drago sembla décider pour eux à cet instant.

D’un pas décidé, il s’avança vers lui et attrapa son poignet, l’attirant soudainement dans l’étreinte de ses bras. Harry crut mourir tellement ses joues le chauffaient. Drago était plus grand que lui et, quand il entoura ses épaules pour y cacher son visage, Harry se sentit enfin à sa place. Ses bras se nouèrent autour de la taille de Drago et il enfonça à son tour sa figure contre le trench-coat pour ne plus voir le sourire vainqueur de Ron derrière eux.

— Tu m’as manqué, fit la voix étouffée de Drago contre lui.

Il ne put que hocher la tête et raffermir sa prise avant de fermer les yeux.

* * *

Drago l’avait tenu longuement contre lui, savourant sa chaleur retrouvée et ce corps légèrement plus petit contre le sien. Il avait fallu que Ron se racle _discrètement_ – autant qu’un raclement de chaise sur le parquet – pour qu’ils ne se relâchent, rougissant légèrement tous deux. Harry avait alors balbutié quelques mots pour se reprendre et avait enfin refermé la porte d’entrée. Drago avait observé d’un œil neutre le petit appartement qu’ils partageaient puis sorti sa valise rétrécie de sa poche avant de lui rendre sa taille originale. Ron était retourné à table et s’était rassis devant son bagel entamé.

Harry hésita un court instant alors que Drago retirait écharpe et manteau. L’étreinte, presque un câlin de retrouvailles, lui avait fait énormément de bien mais n’avait finalement eu aucun autre sens qu’une embrassade amicale entre deux individus qui se retrouvaient après une longue séparation. Ce n’était sans doute pas le moment de revenir dessus, se dit-il. Alors il prit le parti de retourner vers la table, invitant Drago à s’asseoir avec eux tout en sortant un troisième verre et une assiette. Le blond ne se fit pas prier et prit une chaise pour s’asseoir, éreinté, mettant lui aussi de côté ses préoccupations sentimentales pour plus tard.

— On s’attendait pas à ce que ce soit toi, déclara Ron alors qu’il lui donnait avec déchirement un morceau de son sandwich.

Drago l’accepta volontiers et ne cacha pas sa satisfaction.

— Je sais. Je voulais surprendre.

« _Je voulais revoir Harry_ » eut été plus correct mais il ne pouvait décemment pas balancer ça au beau milieu de la conversation. Le brun s’assit près de lui et lui donna une part à son tour puis lui tendit un verre d’eau. Le blond le prit, leurs doigts s’effleurèrent. Ils frissonnèrent et détournèrent le regard par réflexe. Ron ne sembla se rendre compte de rien.

— Ça pour une surprise… En fait, t’es comme Dobby, t’apparais dès qu’Harry a besoin de toi.

L’air scandalisé de Drago ainsi que l’image du blond dans une taie d’oreiller firent pouffer Harry. Pendant leur cinquième année, le petit elfe de maison, admiratif, avait eu tendance à anticiper tous les besoins d’Harry, allant jusqu’à lui tendre ses chaussettes au moment de s’habiller. Il avait fallu que Harry l’éconduise gentiment en lui expliquant il serait bien plus utile à Poudlard qu’à être toujours à ses côtés pour que Dobby cesse. Ou plutôt, il avait fallu qu’Harry le convainque qu’il préférait qu’il lui prépare des tartes à la mélasse en cuisine. Il en avait mangé tous les jours suivants, jusqu’à en être écœuré. Drago lui lança un petit regard assassin en l’entendant, puis releva fièrement le nez.

— Tu aurais au moins pu avoir la décence de me comparer à L’homme qui tombe à pic.

Harry secoua la tête en souriant de l’air défait de son ami, qui malgré tout ce qu’il avait pu lui raconter sur Drago, avait encore parfois du mal à croire en sa _conversion_ et son adaptation au monde moldu. Le blond n’était plus le même qu’avant, il le lui avait bien dit depuis Poudlard, mais maintenant Ron était plus enclin à le croire. Il se souviendrait toujours de cet après-midi de mai où ils avaient discuté de télévision, objet dont le blond avait entendu parler. Des émissions, des séries… À croire que, tout le temps où ils avaient été séparés, Drago avait continué à construire sa culture moldue.

Comme dans un rêve éveillé, il regarda les deux anciens ennemis continuer à se chamailler, d’un ton qui ne laissait aucunement douter sur la haine qui avait pu être le ciment de leur relation d’autrefois. Harry avait tellement parlé de lui à ses amis, jusqu’à leur faire accepter l’idée que Drago était _de leur côté_ quoi qu’il en dise. Il avait fallu le jonc d’or pour que Ron accepte d’envisager que leur amitié était réelle. Les artefacts et potions régulières pour penser que Drago était un mec _éventuellement_ bien. Le Felix Felicis pour lui accorder sa confiance. Et enfin, le voir sur le pas de leur porte, comme un sauveur. Avec maintenant une conversation amicale entre eux deux.

Hermione avait été plus facile à convaincre, plus encline à laisser une seconde chance au Serpentard qui ne lui avait plus fait aucune remarque depuis la sixième année. Elle avait aussi aidé Harry à convaincre son petit-ami et les membres de l’Ordre que l’aide apportée par l’ex-Serpentard ne pouvait pas être un piège grossier tendu. Ce qui avait été relativement difficile au début. Greg s’était à son tour mêlé des discussions en apprenant le rôle de Drago et avait affirmé, tout comme Blaise nouvellement arrivé, que Drago n’était pas de l’autre bord. Et ils avaient eu raison.

Drago leur expliqua, presque timidement, comme il l’avait fait pour les membres de la Licorne, ce qui s’était réellement passé le 2 mai 1998. L’onde magique, l’amulette offerte à Harry tant pour sa protection que pour l’avertir du moindre problème au Ministère… Ron en laissa tomber ses frites sur la table en apprenant que leur survie à ce moment-là lui était – une nouvelle fois – due…

Harry eut envie de l’embrasser.

Mais il ne le fit pas.

Drago continua de leur raconter sa fuite, légèrement évasif sur ses sentiments et ses pensées, leur raconta la Licorne et son implication. Les deux Anglais le regardèrent avec surprise quand ils apprirent que Severus Rogue était là-bas lui aussi. Celui-ci avait disparu au cours de l’année qu’ils avaient passée au Square Grimmaurd et personne, sauf Dumbledore, n’avait su où il était passé. Maintenant, apprenant qu’il avait été envoyé en France pour préparer la riposte politique internationale contre Voldemort, ils se rendirent compte que le vieil homme avait toujours eu un coup d’avance sur le Lord Noir. Jusqu’à sa mort.

Maintenant, le blond était là, avec eux, prêt à réaliser la potion qui leur permettrait de retourner en Europe en toute sécurité, jusqu’en France tout du moins. Ce n’était pas encore leur maison, mais c’était déjà un pas de géant. Le silence se fit dans l’appartement, leur permettant de digérer les différentes informations qu’ils avaient apprises.

— Alors… commença prudemment Harry, comme s’il ne pouvait y croire avec toutes ces bonnes nouvelles. On va rentrer ?

Drago lui accorda un sourire et il lui sembla que cœur manquait un battement face à ce visage.

— Dès que la potion sera prête, répondit-il en jouant avec une frite. Elle est périssable, Severus n’a pas pu la préparer à mon départ mais m’a appris à la réaliser. Il me faut trouver ici les ingrédients qui n’auraient pas supporté le voyage, puis nous pourrons rentrer.

— Combien de temps ? demanda Ron, l’excitation de rentrer parcourant ses veines.

— Un mois.

Un mois. Dans un mois, ils s’envoleraient vers la France, se rapprochant de leur pays natal. Dans un mois ils reprendraient activement leur lutte dans l’espoir de défaire Voldemort, de défaire ce règne qu’il menait maintenant sur l’Europe.

Un mois avec Drago à ses côtés, à essayer de se retrouver.

* * *

27 janvier 1999

New York

États-Unis d’Amérique

Harry était sorti depuis maintenant un quart d’heure, laissant Drago et Ron seuls en tête à tête. Depuis la petite semaine où Drago était là, les trois garçons avaient appris à vivre ensemble. Drago avait hérité du BZ dans le salon malgré les sous-entendus de Ron pour qu’il prenne son lit dans la chambre afin d’être « au plus près d’Harry ». Or, le blond n’avait pas semblé vouloir s’imposer dans l’appartement – malheureusement pour le brun.

Les choses étaient reparties là où ils les avaient arrêtés, un an et demi plus tôt. À la différence qu’aujourd’hui, Ron était à côté d’eux et que chacun hésitait sur l’attitude à adopter avec l’autre, au grand désespoir du rouquin. Ce n’était pourtant pas faute d’essayer de les pousser l’un vers l’autre. Il sortait plus souvent qu’avant l’arrivée de Drago, espérant les trouver collés l’un à l’autre à son retour, dans une position compromettante – pas pour se rincer l’œil, bien évidemment. Mais jusque-là, ni Harry ni Drago n’avait fait un pas vers l’autre.

De son côté, Harry se disait que son échec face à Voldemort devait avoir refroidi le blond. Du sien, Drago pensait que sa lâcheté avait été rédhibitoire. Et entre les deux, Ron désespérait. Ils n’étaient tous deux que deux idiots qui faisaient semblant de ne pas voir les regards énamourés – à son sens. Et pourtant… ça se voyait comme le nez au milieu de la figure. L’espace était petit, il était facile d’être proche de l’autre, de s’effleurer, de se regarder, d’être en contact. Le rouquin se disait bien que sa présence devait être un frein entre les deux hommes, mais malgré ses sorties répétées…

Ses relations avec l’aristocrate s’étaient grandement améliorées, cependant la situation avec Harry faisait qu’ils n’étaient pas encore véritablement amis. Aussi envoya-t-il ce dernier chercher leur repas du jour, prétextant une envie de hot-dogs de Time Square plutôt que des carottes qu’ils avaient au réfrigérateur.

Et Ron et Drago se faisaient face, tous deux assis à la petite table de l’appartement, ne sachant réellement comment se parler. Posée sur la plaque électrique de la kitchenette, la potion bouillait lentement, le son des bulles qui éclatent à la surface comblant le silence qui pesait entre les deux hommes.

Du bout des doigts, Drago pianotait sur la table tandis que Ron retournait lentement, une à une, les cartes d’un jeu qu’il avait sorti du placard. Ne sachant réellement comment commencer la conversation – première qu’ils auraient en tête à tête depuis des années – Drago se racla la gorge et ouvrit la bouche. Ron, plus rapide, jeta le quatre de pique sur la table.

— Vous êtes pas croyables.

Drago cligna des yeux, déstabilisé.

— Quoi ?

— Toi, Harry.

Le deux de trèfle suivit, alors que Drago essayait de ne pas se tortiller sur sa chaise, légèrement mal à l’aise. Qu’est-ce qu’il savait ? Qu’est-ce que Harry lui avait raconté ?

— Je ne vois pas vraiment de quoi tu veux parler, lâcha-t-il d’une voix qu’il aurait voulu traînante, bien qu’il ne fit illusion.

Ron roula des yeux et se retint de retomber dans ses anciens travers immatures : à savoir le prier – joliment – d’arrêter de le prendre pour un demeuré congénital.

— Je ne suis pas aveugle, commença-t-il, et arrêta immédiatement Drago qui ouvrait la bouche pour répliquer une quelconque gentillesse. Ne réplique rien, je pense qu’on a passé l’âge et que notre situation ne se prête guère à se taper dessus.

Drago se renfrogna et croisa les bras dans un geste de défense, clairement conscient que Weasley – _Ron_ – avait raison. Ce dernier retourna une nouvelle carte et l’examina, détaillant les tâches de gras sur la figure. Il laissa quelques secondes s’écouler.

— Merci.

A nouveau, Drago fut décontenancé. Le changement soudain de sujet le perturba, mais, encouragé par leur précédent échange, il lâcha d’un ton interrogatif :

— De rien.

Le rouquin sourit légèrement, sentant que son interlocuteur était sur la défensive. Il quitta ses cartes des yeux et lui sourit sincèrement

— Pour le Felix Felicis. Entre autres.

Le blond se détendit légèrement, comprenant où Ron voulait en venir. Malgré son explication à ce sujet dès son arrivée à New York, jamais Ronald n’avait fait le moindre geste vers lui ou montré la moindre gratitude – bien que Drago n’ait pas eu besoin de mots pour le savoir. Et de les entendre, de la part d’un ancien _ennemi_ lui faisait un bien qu’il ne pensait pas ressentir un jour. Il était de leur côté, pour de bon cette fois, et Weasley le reconnaissait ouvertement.

— Tu… enfin, vous en aviez besoin, se justifia-t-il tout en essayant de cacher le soulagement qu’il ressentait.

— C’est le cas, répondit prudemment le cadet Weasley. Mais _je_ ne m’attendais pas à recevoir _moi_ quelque chose, continua-t-il, observant les réactions de son vis-à-vis. Même si j’ai compris que ce n’était pas _réellement_ pour moi.

Drago bougea légèrement sur sa chaise. On y était. Il pouvait parfaitement dire que ce n’était que sa contribution pour la libération de l’Angleterre, qu’il avait fait ça pour tout le monde, qu’Harry était le symbole de tout un monde sorcier en quête de liberté…

Mais lui – tout comme Ron, il le sentait rien qu’au regard qu’il posait sur lui – n’y croyait pas un seul instant. Il n’avait pas pensé à l’Angleterre une seule seconde en s’introduisant dans son ancien manoir pour voler le Felix Felicis. Il n’avait pas songé un instant aux autres sorciers en tournant définitivement le dos à sa famille. Depuis le début, depuis le premier hibou, c’était _lui_.

L’ancien aristocrate ne put que lui faire un rictus, rattrapant le roi de cœur qui volait dans sa direction. Ron souriait de toutes ses dents, l’air de dire « je t’ai eu ». Que pouvait-il dire d’autre, après tout ? Ils savaient parfaitement l’un comme l’autre que si Drago avait fait tout ça, c’était pour le cœur d’un autre.

— Ça viendra, conclut-il doucement, tournant le roi entre ses doigts. Je ne sais pas quand… c’est tout.

Ron retint son sourire, posant le paquet. Ce n’était pas une déclaration, mais c’était un début. Il prit deux cartes et les posa délicatement l’une contre l’autre, dressées comme deux murs se soutenant.

— Je me sens obligé de te dire que si tu lui fais le moindre mal…

Il construit une nouvelle arche près de la première, du côté du blond. Drago l’observa faire, détailla une nouvelle fois la figure avant de la poser délicatement, avec prudence, sur les deux petites constructions, stabilisant l’ensemble.

— Ouais, je sais.

Ce fut le début d’une longue conversation entre eux, sans doute la première pierre posée dans leur relation.

Harry, quant à lui, ne comprit jamais pourquoi se trouvait un château de cartes sur la table quand il revint.

* * *

Il avait fait un cauchemar cette nuit. Violent. Les draps étaient moites contre sa peau, emmêlés entre ses membres alors qu’il avait bougé fortement, essayant de se libérer des chaînes de Voldemort qu’il sentait encore contre sa peau. Il ressentait encore la morsure du froid de son ancien cachot, le fer enserrant ses poignets entaillant sa peau, ses épaules manquer de se déboîter par la position du forçat emprisonné… Il voyait encore le Lord Noir se mouvoir derrière ses paupières, lui susurrer à quel point il avait échoué, que ses amis étaient morts, qu’il avait abandonné le monde sorcier, qu’il était faible…

Il avait revu le corps de Dumbledore s’écraser au sol, projeté par la force des sortilèges de magie noire qu’il avait reçus, Hermione s’effondrer soudainement par terre contre les gravats du Ministère, ensanglantée, il avait…

— …’ry ?...

La voix endormie de son camarade de chambre le fit sursauter et attraper sa baguette. Il se retourna rapidement vers Ron, à peine éclairé par le rai de lumière provenant du salon. Ce dernier était toujours allongé sous ses draps, les yeux à peine ouverts. Harry comprit que – cette fois-ci – il n’avait pas crié. Il passa fébrilement sa main sur son front couvert de sueur et murmura, essayant de calmer sa respiration.

— C’est rien… Tu peux te rendormir.

Ron ne devait pas être totalement réveillé car il ne répliqua rien, sans doute reparti vers un sommeil sans cauchemars. Harry se relaissa tomber sur le matelas dur qui lui faisait office de lit depuis maintenant presque 9 mois, le dos de sa main posé sur son front. Il bougea légèrement, apposant le bracelet froid contre sa cicatrice et soupira de soulagement. Ce n’avait été qu’un cauchemar, une réminiscence du passé qui mettrait du temps avant de disparaître totalement. Mais ça n’avait pas été une vision. Il frotta légèrement l’or contre sa peau chauffée, comme il avait pris l’habitude de le faire à chaque fois qu’un mauvais rêve venait l’assaillir. Le contact apaisa légèrement son esprit, puis il releva les yeux vers le métal encerclant son poignet.

Depuis le jour où il l’avait reçu, les migraines et douleurs causées par les émotions fortes de Voldemort avaient été grandement diminuées, lui permettant de davantage supporter la présence du lien mental entre eux. Bien que le sorcier noir n’utilise plus leur connexion depuis le jour où il avait obtenu la prophétie au Ministère, après avoir compris que ce lien pouvait être utilisé en sa défaveur, les violentes émotions de l’un se faisaient encore ressentir par l’autre. Harry avait senti sa jubilation morbide quand Dumbledore s’était écroulé au sol, il avait senti sa colère meurtrière en se rendant compte qu’Harry s’était évadé… mais dorénavant, ce n’était plus qu’un léger frisson qui le traversait quand il le lien était en œuvre. Et Harry ne pouvait que remercier Drago pour ça.

Un ronflement sonore de la part de Ron le tira de sa rêverie. Le cauchemar était encore présent à son esprit, et comme il ne pouvait pas se rendormir aussi facilement que son meilleur ami, il se leva afin de se servir un verre d’eau. Lentement, il se dirigea vers le salon d’où aucun bruit autre que la circulation lointaine de New York ne se faisait entendre. Essayant de ne pas réveiller Drago qui devait dormir, enroulé dans un sac de couchage et sous plusieurs couvertures sur le canapé fermé – ils avaient eu la mauvaise surprise de découvrir que le BZ n’en était un plus que de nom –, il alla récupérer une bouteille dans le frigo.

— Tu ne dors plus ?

La voix rauque émergeant de l’amas de tissu le fit se retourner et il ne put détourner les yeux de son interlocuteur. Drago était bien – comme il l’avait pensé – emmitouflé dans ses couvertures pour échapper au froid. La lumière orangée provenant des lampadaires lointains suffisait à éclairer leur ruelle, et pénétrait dans l’appartement via la petite fenêtre de la pièce. Le blond paraissait irréel, ses cheveux ébouriffés accrochés au coussin et le visage à moitié caché par la couverture afin d’échapper à la lueur intruse. Harry déglutit légèrement, son cœur se rappelant soudainement à lui dans sa cage thoracique alors qu’il observait le sommeil encore présent sur les traits de l’homme.

Il secoua la tête en réponse. Drago se redressa en position assise, une couverture glissa de son corps, son t-shirt froissé glissant légèrement de son épaule. Harry était comme paralysé, fasciné, mais toujours indécis quant à la démarche à suivre. Drago sembla capter son incertitude, alors il tapota légèrement le canapé à côté de lui, sortant les jambes de leur protection pour s’asseoir correctement. Les doigts d’Harry se resserrèrent autour du verre alors qu’il se déplaçait à ses côtés sans même s’en rendre compte.

Drago tira les couvertures dans un geste réflexe pour lui laisser la place sur les coussins, gardant ses distances pour lui autoriser un minimum d’espace. Pourtant, Harry attrapa vivement le tissu glissant et s’en recouvrit à son tour les jambes – son esprit lui murmurant sournoisement que ce n’était pas parce qu’il avait froid. Drago sembla respecter ce choix, aussi s’installa-t-il de nouveau confortablement sur le meuble, se couvrant de nouveau.

À l’extérieur, une voiture klaxonna avec insistance, brisant le silence relatif de la ville. Harry regardait la table basse et prit une gorgée d’eau. Il sentait le regard inquisiteur mais réconfortant sur son visage. Il ne savait peut-être plus où il en était avec le blond, mais il savait que cette proximité lui plaisait.

— Un cauchemar, dit-il tout bas, encore.

Drago ne répondit rien. En revanche, le bruit des draps que l’on déplace et l’enfoncement du coussin à ses côtés certifia à Harry qu’il s’était rapproché. Le brun sentit sa lèvre trembler légèrement et il but de nouveau rapidement pour chasser l’émoi. La voix de Drago se fit entendre, douce et respectueuse.

— Encore à propos de _ça_?

Harry frissonna. Bien évidemment que Drago était au courant pour les autres, après tout il dormait dans le salon et devait entendre les mouvements nocturnes… Il soupira tout en reposant le verre sur la table basse.

— Désolé si je t’ai…

— Elle ne te fait pas mal ? l’interrompit doucement Drago, glissant presque tendrement ses doigts contre son front, effleurant la cicatrice cachée par les mèches noires.

Harry sentit son souffle se couper et ferma les yeux pour ne pas rougir ni pousser un soupir de contentement. C’était le premier geste « intime » depuis… Il ne repoussa pas les doigts inquisiteurs, bien au contraire, mais pencha légèrement la tête vers la main.

— Non… C’était un cauchemar, pas une conséquence d’une humeur de Voldemort…

Le blond hocha doucement la tête, le bout de ses doigts caressant – inconsciemment ? – le morceau de peau. Harry se sentait rassuré, de nouveau en sécurité… Les yeux toujours clos, il laissa un léger sourire fleurir sur ses lèvres, ignorant l’envie pressante que Drago avait de l’embrasser en le voyant. Mais l’aristocrate se contenta de continuer sa caresse discrète.

— Tu devrais dormir de nouveau… Demain sera long… proposa-t-il doucement, sachant qu’ils devraient trouver les derniers ingrédients nécessaires à leur potion.

Harry se contenta de hocher la tête sans se lever pour autant. Il n’avait pas envie de retourner dans la chambre. Il n’avait pas envie d’affronter de nouveau les cadavres et le sang frais sur les dalles du Ministère.

Ce n’est que quelques secondes plus tard, quand il sentit une pression sur son bras l’attirer vers le canapé, qu’il rouvrit les yeux. Surpris et rougissant dans la pénombre, il se laissa allonger sur le BZ sans penser une seule seconde à se débattre. Autour de lui, les bras de Drago se refermèrent comme pour le protéger. Coincé entre le dossier et le corps mince de son colocataire, Harry se sentit trembler. Drago, le cœur battant follement de son initiative soudaine, monta une main dans les cheveux bruns en sentant son frisson, croyant à une réminiscence de cauchemar.

— Je suis là.

Ces simples mots suffirent à apaiser toutes les peurs d’Harry qui, posant une main timide sur la hanche fine de l’autre, se sentit protégé comme jamais.

* * *

19 février 1999

Abby Road

Londres

Royaume-Uni

— Hermione !

Le cri que poussa Jonas ne suffit pas à dépasser le fort bourdonnement magique qui emplissait sa tête et avait causé sa chute. _Encore une fois…_ Péniblement, tremblante, Hermione essaya d’attraper la chaise de laquelle elle était tombée alors qu’elle travaillait. La poigne forte de l’infirmier la tira vers le haut, lui donnant une forte nausée. L’esprit embrouillé et sa magie perturbée par la soudaine réminiscence magique de Dumbledore en elle, elle sentit plus qu’elle ne vit l’homme la traîner jusqu’au fauteuil de tissu élimé qui trônait contre la bibliothèque.

— Putain, je t’avais dit que t’en faisais trop…

Seul un grognement franchit les lèvres de la jeune fille, bien loin des habituels plaidoyers qu’elle avait l’habitude de lui dicter. Jonas ne parut pas s’en offusquer.

— « Grr » aussi, Hermione. Tu bouges pas. Sauf si tu veux de nouveau lécher le sol. Mais ça serait pas classe pour une figure de proue de la résistance.

D’un pas aussi rapide que son élocution, il s’éloigna vers la petite pharmacie qu’ils avaient réussi à constituer et entretenir ces derniers mois. L’homme fouilla, sortant et déplaçant les fioles et autres plantes, marmonnant dans sa barbe. Hermione porta une main fébrile à sa tempe, laissant son acolyte pester contre la pénurie de plantes fraîches dans leur coffret.

Encore une vague de stabilisation, soupira-t-elle intérieurement alors que le bouillonnement dans son esprit se calmait. Pourtant ces phases s’étaient raréfiées dernièrement, signe que la magie léguée par Dumbledore se mêlait quasi totalement à la sienne. Alors que le quadragénaire s’évertuait plus loin à préparer une tisane pour diminuer sa migraine faute de mieux, Hermione fit le point sur sa situation – réflexe à chaque fois qu’une telle crise arrivait.

Le transfert magique.

En tout cas, c’était ainsi que l’avait appelé Dumbledore, en tête à tête dans une des nombreuses pièces du Square Grimmaurd. Elle revoyait le vieux directeur, assis dans un vieux fauteuil de cuir noir appartenant à la famille Black, la poussière saturant l’air autour d’eux mais ne les empêchant nullement de discuter. Elle-même était installée sur un sofa dont les ressorts menaçaient de percer le velours verdâtre des coussins, mais n’y portait guère attention. Ce que le vieillard lui apprenait était cent fois plus intéressant.

— C’est une faculté fort rare et fort utile, avait-il dit, ses yeux bleus pétillant comme toujours alors qu’il observait la jeune femme confuse et sans mots.

Une « faculté » ? Sans doute avait-il choisi ce mot pour étouffer dans l’œuf l’impression «d’anormalité » qu’elle avait ressentie subitement à ce moment-là. Une anomalie magique. Une partie de sa magie qui, plutôt que de ronronner doucement au sein de son noyau comme chez tout sorcier normalement constitué, avait élu résidence dans son cerveau. Son cerveau, perturbé dans son bon développement, avait dû palier à ce bouleversement…

— Une mémoire hors norme ? avaient été ses mots, faiblement énoncés de sa voix faible.

— Une mémoire hors norme et un besoin de travail perpétuel, avait complété l’homme tout en hochant la tête.

Il l’avait détaillée, attentif à ses réactions. Dans l’esprit d’Hermione, tout avait pris sens. Son besoin instinctif d’apprendre, ses facilités de mémorisation, ses capacités réflexives… Alors, c’était une anomalie ? C’était pour ça qu’elle était si… _différente_ des autres étudiants ?

— Un vrai don, ne crois-tu pas ?

Quand Hermione avait de nouveau regardé son ancien directeur, l’éclat qu’elle avait capté à travers ses lunettes en demi-lune avait clarifié les choses. Oui. Ce n’était pas une _anomalie_ mais bien une capacité dont elle devait tirer définitivement profit. Et le sourire qu’elle avait rendu à Dumbledore avait entraîné tout le reste…

Hermione pouffa légèrement alors qu’elle songeait à nouveau à la première pensée qui avait traversé son esprit suite à l’acceptation de son don. _Pauvre Ron…_ Ce dernier n’était toujours pas au courant, mais après tout, elle avait promis à Dumbledore de n’en parler à personne…

Chose bien inutile maintenant que Voldemort lui-même connaissait sa capacité. Maintenant qu’il la recherchait pour les connaissances qu’elle avait acquises à la mort d’Albus Dumbledore.

Jonas lui porta une tasse, anxieux.

— Verveine. C’est pas comme si t’allais dormir, mais on a rien d’autre.

Elle accepta le breuvage d’un hochement de tête, encore perdue dans ses pensées. Habitué à ces crises depuis les mois où ils vivaient ensemble, le brun se redressa puis s’éloigna, la laissant seul le temps qu’elle refasse le point.

Hermione porta la tasse à ses lèvres, à peine consciente de la brûlure que la température de l’infusion lui causait. Après lui avoir annoncé ses capacités, Dumbledore ne s’était pas arrêté là… et lui avait confié une mission qu’elle seule pourrait réaliser. Elle avait été horrifiée d’entendre l’homme parler de sa mort, mais s’était vite calmée en comprenant qu’il _préparait_ la suite.

Parce qu’elle possédait une mémoire hors norme, elle serait capable d’accueillir en elle tous les souvenirs et pensées de Dumbledore relatifs à l’Ordre. Elle serait le réceptacle des connaissances du directeur s’il venait à mourir prématurément. Elle serait la gardienne des secrets et informations essentielles à la guerre. Noms des combattants de l’Ordre du Phénix, caches, plans et missions actuelles en cours, positions politiques et textes de loi utiles à une résistance… Dumbledore lui léguait la lourde tâche de tout conserver et utiliser à bon escient. Même Severus – qu’Hermione savait depuis son réveil en mission politique en France – n’en connaissait pas autant. 

Alors, dans le secret du Square Grimmaurd, ils avaient préparé le transfert magique, qui s’activerait à la mort de Dumbledore. Et celui-ci avait marché, lui donnant la part magique du directeur en pleine bataille du Ministère, puis entraînant une surcharge et un effacement de son propre esprit par son noyau magique le temps qu’il s’acclimate.

Parfois, la jeune fille se disait que c’était un lourd poids que le sorcier lui avait légué. Mais ensuite, elle se reprenait et se rappelait qu’elle seule pouvait garder ces informations, que sans elle, certains secrets seraient perdus à jamais.

Certains _secrets_ seraient…

Elle se mordit la lèvre. Ce secret-là était définitivement le plus lourd à porter. Et Harry n’était pas encore là pour l’entendre.

— Ça va mieux ?

Hermione cligna des yeux en levant la tête. Sa tasse était devenue froide, signe qu’elle avait perdu beaucoup trop de temps dans ses pensées. L’infirmier paraissait inquiet.

— Oui, merci Jonas, lui répondit-elle avec un sourire, le bourdonnement ayant entièrement disparu. Je songeais.

— Des fois je me demande même si ton cerveau se met en pause… lâcha-t-il, dépité.

Elle rit doucement, parfaitement consciente que la réponse était négative. Lui aussi, au courant du transfert magique depuis qu’ils avaient trouvé refuge dans la Réserve d’Abby Road, connaissait la réponse. Mais ça ne l’empêchait pas de tenter sa chance. Il attira à lui une chaise et s’y assit à l’envers, les bras sur le dossier.

— Il faudra faire une sortie, on est à court de provisions.

C’était une mauvaise nouvelle. Depuis le nouvel an, la recherche des Mangemorts s’était intensifiée. Hermione n’avait plus fait un pas en extérieur depuis sa fuite de Sainte Mangouste et était entièrement dépendante de la magie de Jonas, non fiché magiquement. De la même façon, Lucius Malefoy s’était repris et les tentatives de Thémis pour ralentir le processus législatif concernant les limitations sanguines étaient de plus en plus contrecarrées par le Premier Ministre. Hermione commençait à être dans l’impasse, seule avec un infirmier, à Londres.

Le téléphone mobile, acheté dans une petite boutique discrète de Camden, sonna sur la table de travail. Jonas se leva rapidement et le prit, lisant apparaissant à l’écran. « Grosse Pomme ». Il le tendit à la brunette toujours assise avec sa tasse.

— New York.

Hermione sourit en attrapant l’appareil, entendre son meilleur ami ou son petit-ami était toujours une source de soulagement.

Et quand elle raccrocha quelques minutes plus tard, le soulagement était encore bien plus important.

Elle regarda Jonas face à elle, amusé par les larmes qui brillaient dans les yeux noisette, puis lui annonça bien qu’il l’eut déjà compris en écoutant la conversation.

— Ils partent de New York ce soir.

* * *

19 février 1999

New York

États-Unis d’Amérique.

Ron raccrocha, bêtement ému d’avoir pu annoncer lui-même le premier pas de son retour vers Londres à sa petite amie. Il regarda quelques instants l’écran noir, le cœur palpitant alors que l’écho de sa voix résonnait encore à ses oreilles. D’ici vingt-quatre heures, ils seraient enfin en Europe. Pas encore chez eux, mais ils ne seraient plus à l’autre bout du monde. L’espoir emplit son cœur. Ils pouvaient le faire. Ils pouvaient reprendre pied, renverser la situation catastrophique dans laquelle ils se trouvaient. Et la première étape était le retour sur le vieux continent.

Le rouquin soupira d’impatience à l’idée de serrer dans ses bras sa petite amie, chose qu’il ne pourrait pas encore faire. L’Angleterre était toujours inaccessible à cause de la Traque, le sortilège puissant qui repérait toute trace magique des participants à la Prise du Ministère… Et tant que le problème ne serait pas réglé, impossible d’atteindre l’île.

Elle lui manquait. Réellement. Déjà un an presque… Et voir Drago et Harry boucler leurs sacs, toujours au point mort, l’exaspérait.

C’étaient des regards furtifs, des effleurements accidentels. Des tremblements cachés quand les mains se retiraient rapidement, de peur se faire prendre sur le fait. Des soupirs ravalés, tant d’envie que de désir, de retenue et d’hésitations. Un étrange mélange d’hésitation et de timidité qui emplissait l’air depuis que le blond était arrivé à New York. Pourtant, Ron voyait bien les mains perdues sur les reins, quand l’un se penchait, les discussions proches de l’autre, en tête à tête, sans faire attention à lui. Des fois, Ron se sentait invisible. Mais le plus souvent, il avait envie de les jeter l’un contre l’autre.

Inconscient des tourments de son meilleur ami, Harry ferma sa veste puis embrassa le petit studio du regard.

— Je crois que c’est tout…

Il se sentait bizarre. D’un côté il était heureux d’enfin partir, de l’autre… Cet appartement avait été leur lieu de vie depuis plus de six mois, et il était toujours difficile de quitter un endroit. Pourtant, c’était le premier pas nécessaire à leur renouveau. Drago s’approcha, posa une main sur son épaule, effleurant son cou au passage. Harry frissonna mais retint l’envie de pencher la tête vers le membre chaud contre lui.

— Ça va ?

— Je pense… c’est étrange, mais j’ai fini par aimer cet endroit. Et de savoir qu’on n’y reviendra jamais…

Drago retira sa main, la laissant glisser contre son bras pour ne pas faire davantage.

— Peut-être qu’on reviendra…

Harry se retourna vers lui et lui adressa un sourire.

— Tu penses ?

— J’en suis certain, lui répondit Drago, les yeux fixés ses les lèvres étirées.

Ron roula des yeux et hissa son sac sur son épaule.

— Oh ça suffit ! Arrêtez de vous tourner autour et embrassez-vous, enfin ! Je descends !

Sans même se préoccuper des regards abasourdis qui se plantèrent sur son dos, Ron sortit vivement de l’appartement. Ils étaient grands, ils n’avaient qu’à se jeter à l’eau ! Drago sentit ses joues le brûler bien qu’il tente de retenir le rougissement qui envahissait sa peau pâle. Évidemment que Ron était parfaitement au courant de ses envies, mais était-ce nécessaire d’ainsi mettre les pieds dans le plat ! Il se racla la gorge, cherchant désespérément ses mots. Peut-être que…

Il glissa un regard vers un Harry qui fixait la porte, muet.

—Eh bien, il est honnête... commença-t-il, puis, pris d’un courage qu’il ne se connaissait pas : T’en dis quoi ?

Le silence d’Harry le mortifia, alors que le brun ne le regardait toujours pas. Puis ce dernier ramassa le sac au sol et s’avança vers la porte, sa voix douce s’élevant avec hésitation alors qu’il ouvrait à son tour la porte.

— Je t’embrasserai quand tu voudras.

Et il sortit, laissant Drago derrière lui.


	12. Rassemblements

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Playlist : Last Party, MIKA – Lego House, Ed Sheeran – Luna, Soprano – Mercy, Hurts

20 février 1999

Orly

France

À cet instant précis, Ronald Weasley aurait pu se jeter au sol et embrasser le bitume crasseux et gelé de la piste. À vrai dire, seuls son état de fuyard ainsi que la pensée qu’ils étaient en territoire bien plus surveillé que New York l’empêchaient d’être excentrique et se faire remarquer ainsi.

Les heures de vol avaient été tendues, difficiles pour les trois hommes. Outre le manque d’habitude concernant les transports aériens, les mauvais films à l’écran et la nourriture sous vide qu’on leur avait servie, Ron s’était retrouvé – à son grand désespoir – entre Harry et Drago. Dès que les hommes l’avaient rejoint en bas dans leur ruelle, ils avaient semblé gênés, voire légèrement distants. Le trajet en taxi jusqu’à JFK s’était fait dans le plus grand des silences et ils n’avaient repris une conversation normale qu’une fois le malaise du décollage passé. Le rouquin ignorait ce qui s’était passé dans l’appartement après qu’il ait lâché sa bombe, mais il se demandait s’il n’avait pas fauté en mettant les pieds dans le plat…

Qu’à cela ne tienne, ils l’avaient cherché aussi.

Il rajusta son sac sur son dos avant de lever les yeux vers le ciel gris où quelques flocons commençaient à apparaître. Il sentit une main sur son épaule et, la gorge serrée, arriva tout juste à rendre son sourire à Harry qui le regardait, étrangement ému. Malgré son déguisement, il pouvait parfaitement imaginer les yeux verts de son meilleur ami briller d’émotion.

— On y est presque, murmura ce dernier.

Drago leur laissa quelques secondes, observant discrètement autour d’eux pour vérifier qu’aucun mouvement n’était suspect alentour. Les passagers se dirigeaient vers le hall d’arrivée, finissant par les laisser parmi les derniers sur le tarmac. Il lui sembla repérer, au-delà du grillage de sécurité de l’aéroport, une silhouette tournée vers eux. Drago plissa les yeux pour essayer de mieux la distinguer mais, le temps d’un battant de cils, elle s’était effacée de l’horizon. Un frisson parcourut son échine, un mauvais pressentiment accélérant son pouls. Peut-être qu’il l’avait rêvée ? Pourtant, il imaginait le regard fixe et scrutateur sur eux. L’homme attrapa discrètement la manche de Harry et se pencha vers le duo qui savourait ses premières – dernières, s’ils ne se hâtaient pas ? – secondes sur le sol européen.

— Dépêchons-nous, murmura-t-il précipitamment. Je préférerais que nous ne traînions pas trop ici.

Harry lui accorda son attention puis jeta un œil vers le grillage lointain à son tour. Rien ne semblait troubler la quiétude du voisinage, mais l’empressement de Drago lui rappela qu’ils n’étaient pas encore tirés d’affaire. Ron sembla de leur avis car il se reprit et remonta le col de son manteau autour de son menton.

— Le blondinet a raison. Filons d’ici, on pourra vraiment se réjouir une fois cachés dans Paris.

Le trio se dépêcha de rejoindre les passagers qui s’étaient glissés dans le bâtiment.

Aucun ne remarqua l’homme en noir derrière la clôture.

* * *

Transplaner au sein de l’aéroport était tout simplement hors de question. En France, suite à une négociation houleuse entre le président de la République et le président de l’Assemblée Sorcière des années plus tôt, l’interdiction d’user de la magie dans les aéroports avaient été adoptée. Le président s’inquiétant que les interférences magiques n’aient des conséquences désastreuses sur le trafic aérien et les appareils électroniques, il avait demandé à prendre des mesures de sécurité… Le président de l’Assemblée avait ravalé son ironie – après tout, les trains et bateaux étaient déjà soumis à la magie sans aucune conséquence… – et accordé ce point aux moldus. Après tout, aucun sorcier ne verrait l’utilité de s’enfermer dans une boîte de fer dans les airs.

Pour la Licorne, cette interdiction était problématique. Le rapatriement des Anglais et des ex-membres de l’Ordre du Phénix devait être le plus rapide possible. Or, frontières fermées, tout portoloin était inenvisageable… Et les autres moyens de transport étaient bien trop lents. L’avion restait la seule solution viable et efficace, malgré les risques que cela comportait. Prudence était de mise alors que les membres de l’organisation devaient pénétrer et quitter ce lieu sans usage de magie autre que le discret camouflage pour dissimuler leurs traits.

Drago avait prévenu Ron et Harry de la nécessité de presser le pas une fois sur le sol français : ils devaient impérativement quitter Orly et transplaner jusqu’à l’Île de la Cité où ils pourraient enfin être en sécurité et reprendre des forces. Leurs maigres possessions étaient entassées dans leurs sacs à dos pour éviter l’interminable attente aux tapis des valises, leur permettant de rapidement se faufiler entre les nombreux voyageurs qui, épuisés ou enthousiastes, naviguaient dans les longs couloirs.

Harry suivait attentivement Drago, slalomant parmi la foule dense qui se pressait. Ron à ses côtés, les sens en alerte, ils s’engagèrent dans le terminal en direction de la sortie. Aucun d’entre eux ne comprenait le brouhaha français qui emplissait leurs oreilles, les plongeant dans une sorte de bulle où tout devenait suspect. Ils n’avaient aucun repère, aucun point d’ancrage pour se retrouver dans ce nouveau monde outre le blond qui marchait d’un pas ferme devant eux. Un homme trapu bouscula Harry d’un coup d’épaule, le déséquilibrant légèrement. Pendant quelques secondes, les sens du brun furent totalement perturbés. La tension et le stress emmagasinés depuis leur appartement de New York se firent sentir davantage dans son corps et il se tourna vivement pour vérifier que l’homme qui venait de le croiser n’était pas un Mangemort à leur recherche. Il s’arrêta et tourna entièrement sur lui-même, à la recherche de l’individu. Ce dernier n’était déjà plus en vue, mais Harry cligna des yeux.

À quelques mètres de là, entre les passagers pressés qui se hâtaient, un individu semblait le regarder. Le visage caché par la capuche noire de son sweat-shirt, les mains dans les poches, il les fixait.

Une pression se fit sentir sur son épaule, le faisant sursauter. Harry se tourna vivement, ses doigts agrippant la manche de son blouson où était cachée sa baguette. Il rencontra les yeux gris de Drago, inquiet.

— Un souci ?

Ron était quelques mètres devant eux, comme s’il avait continué sa route alors que Harry s’était arrêté en chemin. Quand il s’était rendu compte que Harry ne suivait plus, il avait brièvement paniqué avant de vivement se retourner dans l’espoir que rien n’était arrivé à l’homme. Le brun était planté en arrière, le regard scrutant la foule comme une bête qui se sent piégée. Drago était revenu sur ses pas pour le récupérer : ils ne pouvaient rester ici plus longtemps.

— C’est juste… commença Harry en se retournant à nouveau vers là où il avait aperçu l’individu.

Il n’y avait plus personne.

Le malaise emplit son être : ils étaient surveillés. Drago sembla sentir son inconfort car il pressa davantage son épaule avant de murmurer :

— Partons d’ici.

Harry ne put qu’acquiescer, ils rejoignirent rapidement Ron qui, lui aussi, tenait son avant-bras dans un geste de protection.

* * *

Paris

France

Ils avaient utilisé un transplanage de groupe sitôt sortis d’Orly et éloignés. Ils s’étaient engouffrés dans les quartiers résidentiels les plus proches de l’aéroport avant de disparaître tous trois. Le Survivant ne s’était pas détendu de tout le trajet, surveillant attentivement leurs arrières dans la peur de revoir cette silhouette menaçante. Il avait averti ses compagnons de son pressentiment et n’avait été guère rassuré d’apprendre que Drago lui-même les pensait observés. Transplaner pour le centre de la capitale avait été comme un soulagement, mais aucun d’entre eux n’osait réellement se détendre avant d’atteindre les souterrains protecteurs de l’Hôtel-Merlin.

Drago les avait transportés aux abords de l’Île de la Cité, suivant la consigne de Judith de ne pas venir immédiatement sur les lieux dans le cas d’une surveillance magique. Ils étaient apparus derrière la Tour Saint-Jacques, cachés dans un recoin d’où ils sortirent discrètement pour se mêler aux moldus.

— Nous y sommes presque, annonça Drago tout en s’engageant d’un pas vif sur le Pont Notre-Dame. On doit atteindre le marché aux fleurs, puis on sera en sécurité.

C’était comme si des milliers d’yeux étaient braqués sur eux. La pression qu’ils ressentaient depuis leur arrivée en France s’était accrue, faisant glisser le long de leurs colonnes vertébrales des sueurs froides emplies de peur. L’odeur entêtante des fleurs autour ne suffisait pas à les détendre. Les multiples couleurs éclatantes qui égayaient l’environnement restaient ternes tant la peur de se faire prendre envahissait leurs esprits. Ils étaient coupés du monde autour d’eux et chaque pas plus en profondeur dans les pavillons leur donnait l’impression que leur souffle s’écrasait dans leurs poitrines. Se faire repérer si près du but ? Ron serra les dents. Non. Il était hors de question que leur retour en Europe se solde par un arrêt soudain et brutal. Harry paraissait plus pâle que de coutume, tendu malgré le fait que les sortilèges d’illusion étaient toujours en place sur leurs visages. Personne ne se douterait que l’Ennemi Public Européen numéro 1 était à Paris, non ?

Drago accéléra alors qu’il voyait se dresser au loin les orangers odorants derrière lesquels était dissimulée l’entrée secrète de l’Hôtel-Merlin. Inconsciemment, il attrapa le poignet de Harry, comme pour le tirer plus vite encore dans les labyrinthes souterrains. Le brun se laissa faire, les agréables effluves florales n’apaisant pas la tension qu’il sentait à la base de sa colonne vertébrale. Ses sens étaient aux aguets, il essayait de ne pas céder à la panique qu’il n’était pas loin de le submerger. Du coin de l’œil, il l’avait vu à nouveau. Caché à moitié derrière un entassement de poteries et diverses sculptures décoratives, il lui avait semblé…

Une secousse dans son dos l’empêcha de poursuivre sa pensée : Ron venait de le pousser pour presser à son tour le pas. Son air pâle et sa mâchoire serrée ne faisaient aucun doute, il l’avait lui aussi vu. Ils n’étaient pas en sécurité. Harry se retint de courir, tiré par Drago, pour éviter d’attirer davantage l’attention. La baguette de son meilleur ami dépassait légèrement de sa manche, prête à entrer en action si la situation le demandait.

Mais Drago ne leur laissa pas le temps d’agir ni de s’occuper plus de cet individu : il venait de s’engouffrer derrière les orangers, traversant par là-même la verrière dissimulée par les plantes, passage secret en direction du QG de l’Ordre. Harry et Ron suivirent rapidement, déstabilisés par l’onde qui les traversa alors que les protections s’enclenchaient, soumettant leur magie à une identification, vérifiant qu’ils n’étaient ni Mangemorts ni indésirables…

De son côté, l’homme en noir disparut à travers la foule.

* * *

Il fallut quelques secondes aux nouveaux arrivants pour dissiper la sensation étourdissante qu’avait laissés sur leurs corps les sortilèges de protection. Ce ne fut uniquement que parce que Drago le tenait toujours par le poignet qu’Harry ne tombât pas au sol. Ron, accroché à son ami, essaya de dissiper la nausée qui l’avait saisi lors de cette première entrée dans le QG. Toutefois, il reprit rapidement contenance et se redressa, anxieux.

— Y’avait quelqu’un !

Harry, à son tour, retrouva ses esprits et regarda Drago.

— Je l’ai vu, moi aussi, ajouta-t-il à son attention.

Le blond pinça les lèvres. Ce qu’il avait pris pour une hallucination à leur arrivée à Orly n’était donc pas un jeu de leurs esprits.

—On va en parler à Judith dès qu’on…

Il ne termina pas sa phrase : la porte de la petite pièce où ils avaient débouché s’ouvrit. Malgré l’angoisse d’avoir été suivis jusqu’au passage secret, Harry ne put retenir un sourire ravi alors qu’Auber, plus maigre que dans ses souvenirs, entrait. Ron ne réussit pas à garder pour lui son exclamation de joie.

— Auber ! lâcha-t-il, clairement soulagé d’enfin revoir le visage fatigué du Médicomage-en-chef.

— Ron, Harry, je suis ravi de vous voir parmi nous, sains et saufs, fit ce dernier tout en venant serrer affectueusement leurs épaules. Venez, allons poser vos affaires avant de...

— Auber, l’interrompit Drago, soucieux. Il semblerait que nous ayons été suivis.

— Ah bon ?

Harry cligna des yeux. L’homme, malgré leur déclaration, n’avait absolument pas l’air inquiet. Drago sembla lui aussi s’en rendre compte car il ajouta :

— Orly, puis là, dans le marché. Quelqu’un en noir, caché par une capuche.

— Dans le hall de l’aéroport aussi, coupa Harry, rapportant ce qu’il avait vu. Il nous fixait clairement.

Cette fois-ci, Auber sourit, faisant se creuser les rides de son visage.

— Effectivement, quelqu’un vous suivait.

— … Oh… Je suppose qu’il s’agit d’un des nôtres, dit Drago d’une voix traînante, comprenant qu’on ne l’avait pas laissé seul pour accompagner ses précieux _invités_.

Auber balaya sa remarque d’un geste de la main, amusé. Il savait parfaitement que l’ego de l’aristocrate était piqué à vif.

— Ce n’est pas que nous n’avions pas confiance en toi Drago – au contraire. Disons… que quelqu’un désirait absolument s’assurer que vous arriveriez sans aucun problème.

Le blond ouvrit la bouche, prêt à rétorquer qu’il avait pris ses précautions pour revenir ici sans se faire repérer à aucun moment, quand un nouvel individu traversa le mur derrière eux, pénétrant le quartier général de la Licorne. Ron et Harry, les réflexes affûtés par des mois de cache dans New York dégainèrent leurs baguettes en sentant la personne arriver dans leur dos. D’un même geste, ils pointèrent l’homme en noir entre les deux yeux sans même lui laisser le temps de clairement se remettre du passage. Immédiatement, et malgré le sourire qui barrait son visage pâle, ce dernier leva les mains en signe de reddition. 

— Quel accueil les gars, je m’attendais à autre chose.

La main de Ron trembla et sa baguette tomba au sol alors que, sous la lourde capuche du sweat-shirt, il reconnaissait le visage de son grand frère. Le sourire de Charlie s’élargit et il baissa les bras une fois assuré qu’il ne se prendrait pas un maléfice de la part de ses proches.

— Putain Charlie… haleta Ron, puis il vint rapidement le prendre dans ses bras.

C’était bon d’avoir enfin des nouvelles.

* * *

Le départ de Drago pour New York n’avait pas été programmé au hasard.

Une fois finalisée sa potion pour masquer la trace magique du sorcier, Severus avait décidé, conjointement avec Judith et Auber, de ne pas la tester au retour des deux exilés. Ils s’étaient alors mis d’accord pour organiser un rapatriement de « moindre envergure ». Drago l’ignorait mais il n’avait pas été le premier à effacer sa trace magique. La sorcière aux taches de soleil faisant partie du Conseil de la Licorne – Madeleine – avait été désignée pour effectuer le premier voyage, en direction de la Roumanie où les attendaient plusieurs résistants anglais. Une fois avoir certifié qu’elle était bien arrivée parmi leurs contacts, les chefs de la Licorne avaient lancé l’opération « Grosse Pomme » et envoyé Drago. Le blond n’avait pas été mis au courant de la manipulation, la diffusion des informations se limitant strictement au duo de tête, Judith et Auber, et à Severus.

Assis confortablement dans un petit salon en compagnie de leurs proches, Drago fut stupéfait d’apprendre que la Licorne entretenait des relations avec la Roumanie – et plus particulièrement avec la Réserve de Dragons où s’étaient réfugiés les exilés. Face à lui, Blaise lui racontait sa fuite avec le second fils Weasley. Drago était étrangement ému, intérieurement, de le revoir. Silencieux, il ne pouvait s’empêcher de détailler son ancien meilleur ami qu’il n’avait pas vu depuis plus d’un an déjà. L’air plus fatigué, la légère barbe, les centimètres gagnés pendant cette année… il avait l’impression qu’une éternité les séparait et que leur passé commun n’était plus qu’un lointain souvenir d’une ancienne vie. Après la Prise du Ministère, il n’avait plus eu aucune nouvelle. Et voici qu’il était là, devant lui…

Les retrouvailles avaient comme un goût de renouveau, se disait-il, laissant le métis déblatérer sur le temps perdu loin de l’autre.

Un peu plus au fond de la pièce, près du feu ronflant dans l’âtre, Ron et Charlie se découvraient à nouveau. Ils étaient proches l’un de l’autre, se tenant discrètement la main dans un signe de réconfort, comme si ce simple geste pouvait effacer toutes les épreuves et pertes par lesquelles ils étaient passés. L’aîné des Weasley scrutait son cadet à la recherche du moindre signe de fatigue ou de blessure, fier au plus profond de lui de son parcours et de ses actions. Lui avait été protégé au sein de la Réserve, accompagné par Blaise et ses collègues de travail, et malgré la peur et les avis de recherche, il n’avait pas été vraiment en danger. Ron avait maigri, pâli davantage, faisant ressortir ses tâches de rousseur plus que jamais. Pourtant… les épreuves l’avait fait grandir - _comme eux tous_. Une forte émotion étreignit le cœur du dragonologiste.

Il avait retrouvé l’un des membres de sa famille.

Ron serra légèrement sa main, semblant se rendre compte de l’émoi qui avait pris son aîné. Il lui adressa un sourire attristé : lui aussi y pensait, souvent.

— Je ne sais pas… où sont les autres, avoua Charlie, pris de culpabilité de ne pas en savoir plus.

— Non plus… mais… je suis sûr qu’ils vont bien.

Le plus jeune avait parlé doucement, ses doigts pris d’un léger tremblement. Charlie se morigéna. Il était maintenant l’aîné des Weasley depuis que… Il releva la tête. C’était à lui de rassurer son jeune frère et non le contraire. Il était maintenant le premier héritier de leur famille et devait tenir le rôle. Charlie força un sourire sur son visage.

— Bien sûr qu’ils vont bien. Papa a dû trouver refuge et je suis sûr qu’il met tout en œuvre pour rassembler… la famille.

Ron ravala les larmes qui menaçaient de couler enfin à la pensée de leur mère et de Bill qui ne reviendraient _jamais_. Son frère continua :

— Les jumeaux sont malins, s’ils sont ensemble ils réussiront à se sortir de toutes les situations… Percy a beaucoup de relations haut-placées et a dû se faire prendre en charge par l’un d’entre eux…

— Et Ginny est dégourdie, compléta Ron. Je suis certain qu’elle a déjà retrouvé quelqu’un de son côté.

— Exact. Et tant que nous n’avons aucune nouvelle dans la presse anglaise… c’est une bonne chose.

L’adolescent hocha la tête puis la baissa jusqu’à ce que son front touche leurs mains. Un peu de répit, c’était uniquement ce qu’il demandait. Il avait maintenant son frère, le premier, les autres devraient suivre.

Installée près de la porte, Luna observait les deux rouquins, son estomac se contractant durement dans son ventre. Devait-elle aller parler à Ron ? Devait-elle lui avouer sa _faute_? Quand elle avait confessé sa responsabilité dans la mort de Molly Weasley, Charlie lui avait dit qu’elle n’y était pour rien, que leur mère aurait agi ainsi pour protéger n’importe lequel des _enfants_ présents. Pourtant… Il lui semblait qu’elle devait des excuses à chacun des membres de la famille de Sangs-Purs. Qu’elle devait obtenir le pardon de chacun, afin d’à son tour se pardonner. Elle ferma fortement les yeux. Charlie devait sans doute déjà dire à son frère pourquoi ils étaient devenus orphelins de mère…

Une main se posa sur son épaule, la faisant sursauter. Harry, juste à côté d’elle, lui sourit puis désigna les paires en train de se retrouver, chacun absorbés par l’autre en face.

— Allons nous asseoir, on a aussi le droit au réconfort des retrouvailles, avança le jeune homme.

Luna se laissa pousser vers le bureau encombré où restait la dernière chaise de la pièce. Harry entassa les nombreux parchemins et livres présents sur un coin du meuble pour s’aménager un endroit. La blonde l’observa alors qu’il essayait de ne pas froisser les différentes feuilles entre ses mains puis se hisser sur le bois massif. Elle se glissa sur le velours abîmé de la chaise et adressa un coup d’œil aux frères Weasley un peu plus loin. Charlie souriait, c’était agréable à voir.

— C’est frustrant de voir des familles se réunir quand la sienne est loin, mais je suis heureux pour eux.

Elle sursauta et rougit légèrement alors que les yeux d’Harry semblaient vouloir percer à travers ses pensées. Installé de manière bancale sur le bureau, il oscilla légèrement en se tenant au bord, comme hésitant sur la solidité du plan de travail, puis reprit la parole tout en regardant à son tour les frères.

— Je suis heureux que Charlie soit en vie, commença-t-il gauchement, puis se reprit. Non, que tous les trois vous soyez en vie, pas que Charlie, c’est… tu vois ce que je…

Luna l’interrompit d’un léger rire.

— Bien sûr que je vois… Ce sont les Weasley.

Le garçon se détendit considérablement, sauvé de sa maladresse. Bien évidemment qu’elle comprenait ce qu’il voulait dire.

— Si... La famille Weasley a assez souffert, je pense, dit-il doucement tout en observant d’un air presque envieux son meilleur ami. Bien sûr que j’aurais préféré qu’il n’y ait pas tous ces morts, quels qu’ils soient, mais… Eux… eux, c’est un peu comme un pilier dans ma vie – dans le paysage sorcier.

La jeune anglaise baissa légèrement la tête. Après tout, elle était…

— Harry… Tu sais, c’est de ma faute si… murmura-t-elle, les yeux rivés sur ses mains, triturant légèrement ses ongles rongés par l’angoisse de la fuite.

— Si ? encouragea-t-il d’une voix douce.

— Molly est morte en me sauvant, et si je n’avais pas…

À nouveau, la pression d’une main sur l’épaule la coupa. La prise se resserra légèrement, chaude et rassurante.

— Ne dis pas la suite… Ce n’est pas – et Ron te dira la même chose si tu oses lui annoncer comme ça – ta faute. C’est uniquement la faute de Voldemort et de ses partisans s’il y a eu ces morts.

Elle le regarda. Harry avait fortement fermé les yeux, comme si les mots qu’il venait de lui dire n’étaient pas qu’à son adresse. _Comme s’ils étaient pour lui aussi_. Luna se morigéna intérieurement, bien sûr qu’Harry se sentait lui aussi coupable ! Bien sûr qu’au fond de lui il se sentait responsable de ce massacre ! _Pourtant, il arrive à dire clairement qu’il ne s’agit pas de notre faute_. Luna déposa sa main sur celle du jeune homme et la serra en retour.

— Non, ce n’est pas de ma faute. Ce n’est pas de la tienne non plus.

Il lui adressa un sourire triste. C’était la première fois depuis neuf mois qu’elle arrivait à le dire haut et fort. Malgré sa discussion – _ses discussions_ \- avec Charlie lors de l’exil en Roumanie, jamais elle n’avait réussi à pleinement se convaincre de cette assertion. Mais de voir devant elle le Survivant, _Celui-qui-est-tombé_ comme l’appelaient parfois les médias anglais, accepter le fait qu’il n’était pas seul responsable de la Prise du Ministère et de l’avènement de la Coalition Européenne Sorcière… Si Harry arrivait à vivre avec, à surmonter tout ça, alors elle le pouvait elle aussi.

Elle ne pouvait pas se permettre d’être aussi égoïste et s’en vouloir autant quand tout le monde autour d’elle dépassait ça pour changer les choses.

— Tu savais que les dragons de Roumanie font d’excellents protecteurs contre les Joncheruines ?

L’incongruité de sa question dans la situation et la conversation stupéfia Harry qui ne put retenir le rire qui le prit. _Luna…_ Le sourire de remerciements malicieux qu’elle lui adressa ne fit que renforcer son hilarité et il couvrit rapidement sa bouche de ses mains alors que les quatre autres individus dans la pièce s’étaient arrêtés de parler pour l’observer, ébahis. Harry rougit mais il ne put cacher ses couleurs et le sourire qui menaçait à nouveau. Il capta le regard de Drago dans le canapé qui le scrutait, les yeux brillants. Les joues d’Harry se mirent à brûler davantage et il détourna rapidement le visage, sentant son rire mourir au fond de sa gorge pour être remplacés par un battement de cœur plus erratique. Le blond ne manqua pas de sourire devant l’émoi soudain d’Harry et se retourna vers son meilleur ami pour reprendre la conversation, ravi.

Luna ne manqua pas ce qui se passait sous ses yeux. Attendrie, elle sourit.

— Eh bien, je vois que quelques rapprochements se seraient effectués ? demanda-t-elle, taquine.

— Tu veux vraiment qu’on parle du regard que tu lançais à Charlie ? répliqua Harry, de mauvaise foi, et se maudissant de rougir encore.

L’expression stupéfaite d’un lapin ébloui par les feux d’une voiture ainsi que les légères taches rouges qui apparurent sur son visage démontrèrent à Harry qu’il ne s’était pas trompé quant à sa supposition. Luna, égale à elle-même, lui répondit en lui tirant la langue quand elle eut repris contenance. Harry allait répliquer – _la cuisiner_ – en retour à son attaque quand la porte de la pièce s’ouvrit, interrompant à nouveau toutes les conversations.

Droit dans l’encadrement, sa classique robe noire donnant l’impression d’être toujours la même depuis leur sixième année, ses cheveux gras plus courts que dans leurs souvenirs et le teint encore plus cireux qu’auparavant, le professeur Rogue les regardait.

— J’espère ne pas interrompre de conversation trop… importante… mais il serait temps de nous réunir, lâcha-t-il tout en scannant leurs visages du regard, s’attardant quelques secondes sur celui d’Harry avait de se retourner vers Drago. Dans la Salle du Conseil.

Puis il se détourna sans laisser au jeune aristocrate le temps de répondre quoi que ce soit, fermant la porte.

Harry capta le regard de Ron, un peu stupéfait de ces retrouvailles soudaines avec leur ancien professeur de potion. Pourtant, malgré le ton froid et toujours aussi sarcastique qu’avant, ils ne purent s’empêcher de sourire. Le revoir, égal à lui-même, était bien le signe qu’ils étaient revenus de loin. Et cela leur convenait parfaitement.

* * *

La Salle du Conseil de la Licorne était celle où, habituellement, se réunissaient les principaux membres de l’organisation afin de prendre leurs décisions. Elle était grande mais froide, entièrement faite de blocs de roche sombre du sol au plafond. Seul un mur – celui à l’opposé de la porte d’entrée – était composé d’une matière différente : des centaines de crânes en plus ou moins bon état avaient été entassés pour composer le pan, à l’image des catacombes parisiennes. Severus avait expliqué à Drago dès son arrivée que la salle était anciennement une morgue qui servait à l’expérimentation et la découverte du corps sorcier. Drago, en bon Malefoy, avait caché le frisson de dégoût qui l’avait pris. Pourtant, il s’était arrangé pour ne jamais se retrouver face à ce mur.

Tout autour de la pièce, hormis sur le mur de crânes, on retrouvait de nombreuses étagères emplies de fioles inutilisées, bocaux et chaudrons couverts de poussière et de toiles d’araignées. Les anciens bancs de dissection avaient été alignés le long des murs, poussés dans un souci de faire de la place à la grande table en pin qui accueillait les sorciers. Celle-ci, claire, détonnait dans la salle, contrastant fortement avec l’ambiance lugubre.

Harry observait le mur éloigné en retenant une grimace écœurée alors qu’ils venaient s’asseoir autour de la table. C’était mieux que de sentir sur son visage les regards des français déjà installés. Une bile amère sembla remonter le long de sa gorge. Il était fini le temps de l’anonymat, des gens qui ne semblaient pas le voir. Mais c’était le prix à payer pour revenir battre Voldemort. Il s’installa lentement à l’une des chaises vides qui les attendaient, toutes regroupées du côté droit de la table, comme pour séparer Anglais et Français. Blaise et Charlie s’installèrent au bout de la table pour avoir une vue d’ensemble avec les quelques réfugiés qui avaient décidé de les accompagner depuis la Roumanie pour participer à la bataille. Rogue s’assit près d’Auber sans chercher même une seconde à se mettre ailleurs, comme s’il s’agissait de sa place attitrée. De fait – mais Harry l’ignorait encore – c’était le cas.

Il ne se sentait pas à l’aise, dévisagé ainsi par les sorciers qui observaient sa cicatrice, son corps maigre et peu impressionnant. Ron se glissa sur la chaise à côté de lui, Drago de l’autre, comme s’ils s’étaient désignés protecteurs d’office. Ce qui pourtant n’enlevait aucunement le sentiment de malaise du brun.

— Quand vous aurez fini de dévisager monsieur Potter, peut-être que nous pourrions l’aider à se sentir plus à l’aise parmi nous ? annonça une voix pleine de dédain.

Harry sursauta alors que les Français rougissaient et baissaient plus ou moins la tête, déportant leurs regards ailleurs. Drago retint de justesse un sourire amusé, Judith n’était pas la plus délicate quand il s’agissait d’énoncer des vérités, positives comme négatives.

— Oui… Excusez-nous Judith, parla l’un des hommes au nom de tous les autres.

L’intervention sembla détendre tout le monde : ils étaient enfin prêts à avancer. Severus ne cacha pas son rictus satisfait quant à cette remise au point. Harry et Ron, nouveaux arrivés à l’Hôtel-Merlin, se retournèrent vers la femme qui avait parlé. Contrairement au ton sec qu’elle avait employé, Judith leur adressa un léger sourire de bienvenue.

— Nous sommes ravis d’enfin vous rencontrer, je suis Judith Blanc, fondatrice de la Licorne.

— C’était pas Auber ? demanda Ron, surpris, grimaçant ensuite du coup de pied qu’il venait de recevoir dans le tibia de la part de son frère.

Judith ne parut pas s’offusquer de la remarque alors qu’Auber pinçait les lèvres pour ne pas adresser un sourire d’excuse au roux pour ce qui allait arriver.

— Je savais que le manque de tact était une caractéristique française, je saurai dorénavant que certains anglais en sont aussi atteints, jeune homme.

Ron se sentit rougir jusqu’aux oreilles sous la réplique de la femme. Ce n’était pas sa faute s’il ne le savait pas, si ? _Pas de bol cette fois-ci…_ Harry se sentit désolé pour son meilleur ami mais ne préféra rien dire : cette femme lui faisait bien trop penser à Rogue en ce moment même. Ce dernier se racla la gorge.

— Maintenant que Mr. Weasley a fini de dire ses… bêtises… Peut-être que nous pourrions commencer.

— Parfaitement d’accord, professeur. Messieurs-dames, voici Ronald Weasley, le frère de monsieur Charlie Weasley, ainsi que Harry Potter. Mais je suppose que vous connaissez déjà tout ce qu’il y a à savoir sur lui.

Les deux jeunes hommes se sentirent légèrement mal à l’aise de la présentation succincte – mais finalement suffisante – que Judith fit. Après tout, même si les nouveaux arrivants de Roumanie n’avait jamais assisté à l’un des Conseils, Charlie avait déjà dû présenter son frère et Harry était bien assez connu comme ça. Le reste de leurs _aventures_ ne concernait qu’eux, ou le professeur Rogue aurait déjà fourni les informations nécessaires. Celui-ci reprit la parole, s’adressant majoritairement aux Anglais autour de la table.

— Je vais faire court pour que les choses soient claires pour vous tous.

Harry grimaça. Il entendait presque le sous-entendu derrière ces paroles : _« Je vais faire simple pour que vos esprits de cornichons puissent comprendre facilement. »_ Peut-être qu’il exagérait, mais les yeux noirs du professeur sur lui semblaient lui crier ces mots.

— Nous sommes peu nombreux en présence, mais nous sommes ici les seuls représentants de l’Ordre du Phénix.

Luna leva la main, comme si elle se retrouvait à nouveau dans les cachots sombres de Poudlard.

— L’Ordre existe toujours, n’est-ce pas ?

Le rictus sur les lèvres de l’homme démontra que sa question tombait à point nommée. _Dix points pour Serdaigle_ , pensa-t-il intérieurement, dans une réminiscence de leur passé.

— Évidemment, Miss Lovegood. Mais, continua-t-il alors que la bouche de Ron s’ouvrait pour poser la question, sous une forme différente.

Avec la mort de Dumbledore et la traque active de Voldemort, tous pensaient que l’Ordre n’existait plus. Pourtant, Severus Rogue annonçait à l’instant le contraire. Il prit quelques secondes pour choisir les mots les plus efficaces – _les plus simples_ – pour faire comprendre la situation à tous.

— Bien avant la Prise du Ministère, le professeur Dumbledore avait anticipé les volontés politiques de Voldemort et m’a envoyé en amont contrecarrer ce qui allait se produire dans le cas où le Lord réussirait à s’emparer de l’Angleterre.

— Vous voulez dire, demanda prudemment Charlie, moins impressionné par celui qui fut un jour son professeur que les adolescents, que le professeur Dumbledore savait que Voldemort voulait l’Europe et non pas seulement l’Angleterre.

Severus acquiesça. Le jeune Weasley avait été l’un des plus _agréables_ à vivre au temps de Poudlard dans la grande fratrie. Pas l’un des plus appliqués, mais l’un des plus... _réfléchis_ …

—Dumbledore, continua-t-il maintenant que la raison de sa présence en France était _comprise_ des plus jeunes, savait qu’il y allait avoir des soulèvements dans les différents pays européens. Il m’a donc chargé de préparer une résistance.

— Le professeur Rogue est entré en contact avec moi bien avant les Coups d’Etat, connaissant mes positions quant à la situation anglaise, annonça Judith tout en remontant les lunettes sur son nez. J’ai toujours déclaré que nous devions aider nos voisins si nous voulions éviter la contamination.

Elle embrassa l’assemblée d’un geste de bras.

— Et voici le résultat. Notre pays ainsi que la majorité de l’Europe est passée sous sa coupe parce que nous n’avons pas su, ou plutôt pas voulu, arrêter ce Lord Noir dans ses agissements.

— _Ne pas s’occuper des mauvaises herbes dans le jardin du voisin_ , énonça Auber doucement, l’air presque triste. Maintenant les ronces nous ont aussi envahis.

Severus claqua de la langue, n’appréciant guère les analogies botaniques, puis reprit la parole.

— J’ai _encouragé_ la Licorne à se former pour que la France – au moins – ne se retrouve pas démunie face à Voldemort.

— _Nous_ avons monté la Licorne après votre avertissement, coupa Judith

La température sembla descendre de plusieurs degrés alors que les deux intervenants se fixaient droit dans les yeux. Blaise, ainsi que plusieurs autres, se tortillèrent sur leurs chaises, mal à l’aise. Drago retint son soupir. On y était. La lutte de pouvoir s’affichait enfin face à tous. Il savait parfaitement que la femme, ancienne haute fonctionnaire du gouvernement, ne pouvait accepter l’ingérence de l’Angleterre dans les affaires françaises, elle qui avait toujours clamé haut et fort le danger qu’était le Lord étranger. Severus, quant à lui, avec sa délicatesse habituelle, rappelait que s’il n’avait pas été là, la Licorne serait restée à l’état d’ébauche – ou ne serait jamais née s’il n’avait pas mis Judith en contact avec Auber.

Ce dernier posa une main calmante sur le bras de chacun, habitué à leurs querelles.

— Ce n’est pas le moment, déclara-t-il. Ces jeunes gens n’ont que faire de savoir à qui revient la paternité OU la maternité, rajouta-t-il rapidement sous le regard foudroyant de sa collègue, de la Licorne. Ce qui nous importe maintenant, c’est de décider d’un plan d’action.

Severus se recula sur sa chaise en rompant le contact visuel avec Judith puis s’adressa de nouveau à ses anciens élèves.

— Comme je le disais _avant_ , l’Ordre existe toujours. Par mon biais et la mission qu’a laissée le directeur mais aussi par le biais de Miss Granger, admit-il avec une légère réticence.

Ce fut au tour d’Harry d’intervenir.

— Hermione est seule à Londres pour contrecarrer les actions de Malefoy.

Drago grimaça légèrement. Il savait qu’Harry parlait de son père, mais il n’était jamais agréable d’entendre son nom craché ainsi. Il n’en avait plus l’habitude. Le brun sembla s’en rendre compte car il posa sa main sur son avant-bras, sous la table **.** Ceci calma Drago instantanément, et il préféra apprécier le contact plutôt que de songer à son père.

— Ce n’est pas seulement ça, Potter, répliqua Severus tout en se retenant de davantage gronder.

Ils n’étaient plus maître et élèves mais alliés, et bien que cela en coûte à Severus, ils devaient apprendre à travailler ensemble. Harry sembla entendre ses pensées car il attendit sagement que l’adulte continue son explication.

— Apparemment… Miss Granger en sait bien plus que ce que nous pensions.

Ron fronça les sourcils. Il n’aimait pas du tout la tournure de la conversation. Sa petite-amie était-elle au centre de quelque chose de plus important ? Il ravala l’aversion qu’il avait pour le professeur et parla, calme.

— Hermione en sait toujours plus que quiconque… Mais pourquoi penser qu’elle est pour quelque chose dans la _vie_ de l’Ordre du Phénix ?

Severus dévisagea quasiment le jeune Weasley, surpris par son ton posé et presque adulte. Charlie, face à l’homme, ne cacha pas l’élan de fierté envers son frère. Celui-ci avait grandi, mûri, et semblait prêt à le montrer au monde entier. Le professeur de potions regarda le rouquin quelques secondes, jeta un coup d’œil vers les membres de la Licorne, attentifs à ses propos. Judith et Auber étaient parfaitement au courant de ce qu’il allait annoncer.

— Il semblerait, Mr. Weasley, que Miss Granger ait été en contact avec le professeur Dumbledore, de manière approfondie. Que celui-ci lui aurait même _légué_ quelques connaissances dont je n’ai actuellement pas possession.

Ignorant si c’était la nouvelle sur sa petite-amie ou le ton aimable du professeur qui lui coupa la parole, Ron se contenta de rester bouche bée. _Dans quoi Hermione s’est-elle encore mise ?_ Harry réfléchit quelques instants, essayant de se souvenir si le directeur avait déjà parlé à Hermione en aparté. Sans doute. Peut-être. Il n’était sûr de rien.

— Ce qui signifie, si je ne me trompe, commença un homme à la moustache bien taillée, que cette jeune fille serait l’héritière d’Albus Dumbledore ?

La grimace de Severus fut significative et il se contenta d’hocher la tête. Les murmures entourèrent la table. Luna observa tout le monde commenter plus ou moins discrètement la nouvelle, mais elle ne fut pas plus surprise que ça.

— Hermione est un bon choix, se contenta-t-elle de dire.

— Un bon choix, peut-être, lâcha Blaise, perplexe. Mais c’est une ado, comme nous.

— Remarque pertinente Mr. Zabini, concéda son ancien Directeur de Maison. Mais il me faut admettre que Miss Granger est sans aucun doute la source d’information principale qu’il reste à l’Ordre. Bien que j’ignore encore _comment_ cela est possible ?

— Elle ne nous a rien dit de ça, précisa Harry tout en regardant Ron, les sourcils froncés.

Leur meilleure amie n’avait rien lâché à propos de cette information. À leur sens et à leur connaissance, elle était uniquement en train de tout mettre en œuvre pour ralentir Lucius Malefoy. _Pas de devenir la tête de l’Ordre_ …

— À nous non plus, Harry, pointa Auber tout en demandant aux membres de la Licorne le silence, d’un geste de la main. Pourtant les faits sont là : elle nous a fait comprendre qu’elle en savait bien plus que tout membre _normal_ de votre organisation.

— Le fait est qu’elle ne peut quand même pas rester seule là-bas, déclara Drago tout en s’enfonçant dans sa chaise, songeur. Et un seul infirmier comme soutien ne compte pas.

— Je comprends pas, dit Ron, perdu. Si elle a toutes les informations sur l’Ordre, en tout cas si c’est vrai, pourquoi elle cherche pas d’autres personnes pour l’aider ?

Severus se retint de justesse de rouler des yeux. Peut-être avait-il trop espéré de cet adolescent écervelé ? Il allait devoir utiliser une comparaison _simple_ mais _efficace_ , et il en grimaçait d’avance.

— Mr. Weasley, comment faites-vous pour empêcher le Souafle d’entrer dans les anneaux et pour attraper le Vif d’or en même temps ?

La tête de Ron valait son pesant de Gallions.

— Pardon ?

— J’ai dit : comment faites-vous pour garder les anneaux de votre camp tout en recherchant le vif ?

Il plissa les yeux, ne voyant pas où le professeur voulait en venir. Blaise et Drago s’empêchaient de rire. Voir leur professeur de potion parler de Quidditch était un événement et il fallait qu’ils gravent ces quelques minutes dans leur esprit.

— On ne peut pas, lui souffla Harry.

— … Non, c’est vrai, on ne peut pas, conclut le rouquin, cherchant pourquoi on en venait à parler de Quidditch.

L’ancien professeur tapa du doigt sur la table, espérant que les mots feraient leur chemin jusqu’au cerveau du Gryffondor.

— Précisément Mr. Weasley. _On ne peut pas_. Tout comme votre amie ne peut pas rassembler l’Ordre _et_ empêcher notre nouveau Ministre de poursuivre sa politique ségrégative.

— … Oh.

 _Oui, oh._ L’homme se retint de justesse de passer sa main sur son visage. À côté, les français ne se privaient pas de rire sous cape, détendus par ce petit échange. Judith y mit fin en tapant dans ses mains, mais un large sourire découvrant ses dents bien alignées contrastait avec le sérieux qu’elle voulait réinstaurer.

—C’est pourquoi vous allez devoir repartir en Angleterre dès que possible.

L’ambiance se refit solennelle. On y était.

— Nous travaillons depuis quelques jours sur un moyen de vous faire regagner l’Angleterre. Nos membres sont à la recherche de tous ceux qui sont encore en exil pour les faire revenir sur Paris, expliqua Auber en s’adressant à la petite dizaine d’Anglais autour de la table.

L’un des dragonologiste qui arrivait de Roumanie leva la main, près de Charlie.

— Nous n’avons pas participé à la bataille du Ministère, nous ne serons pas repérés en Angleterre.

Le médicomage hocha la tête.

— Évidemment, il sera plus facile pour vous de pénétrer sur le continent. Mais il reste le problème de de la fermeture des frontières.

— Vous pourrez plus facilement vous déplacer une fois sur le territoire pour rechercher les membres survivants, leur dit Rogue tout en les jaugeant du regard. Ce qui est un atout non négligeable.

Les sorciers hochèrent la tête : ils n’étaient pas encore membre de l’Ordre mais avaient à cœur de participer dorénavant. Auber reprit :

— La Licorne vous aidera à rentrer chez vous ainsi qu’à vaincre Voldemort. Toutefois… nous nous sommes mis d’accord, _tous d’accord_ , que la victoire doit revenir à vous, Anglais.

— Je ne comprends pas…

— C’est évident, Luna, commença Drago. C’est une question de gouvernance. Si ce sont les français qui renversent le gouvernement Anglais, cela peut-être vécu comme une annexion.

Il fait une légère moue puis s’adressa au couple de tête de la Licorne.

— Et bien que je vous apprécie énormément, je pense que ma fierté anglaise m’interdit de vous laisser réussir là où nous avons échoué.

Les yeux de Judith brillèrent derrière ses lunettes en écaille et elle hocha la tête.

— Bien évidemment. Ce n’est qu’ _un coup de main_ que nous vous donnons. C’est pourquoi toutes les décisions concernant les actions sur le sol anglais reviennent à l’Ordre.

Elle se retourna vers Severus.

— N’est-ce pas, cher Severus ?

Il releva le nez, ignorant le sarcasme dans sa voix.

— Évidemment. Si vous êtes d’accord, dit-il en s’adressant aux Anglais, je reprends la main sur l’Ordre afin de coordonner nos actions, et ce jusqu’à ce que nous rassemblions nos force, chez nous.

Aucun ne songea à le contredire. Au contraire, tous eurent un sourire et hochèrent la tête. Au fond de lui, Harry fut même rassuré. Le professeur Rogue, plus que de redevenir une figure stable dans son paysage, venait de reprendre la tête de l’Ordre du Phénix et de reprendre la main sur les opérations.


	13. Contacts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Playlist : Give Me Love, Ed Sheeran – Afire Love, Ed Sheeran – Timebomb, Pink

10 février 1999

Oxford

Royaume-Uni

— Oh Merlin, oui… oui, encore ! Ooh…

Les ongles longs plantés dans la chair de son dos le firent gémir plus fort. Il raffermit sa prise sur les globes de chair qu’il tenait entre ses mains, les serrant et pétrissant au rythme de ses coups de hanche. Il sentait son sexe entrer et sortir, se faire avaler par celui de sa partenaire. Les cuisses autour de sa taille montant et descendant le long de ses flancs, quémandeuses de plus de caresses qu’il ne pouvait en fournir. La poitrine ferme et rebondissant se pressait contre son torse nu, lui arrachant davantage de frissons de plaisir. La bouche avide de Pansy contre la sienne lâchait de langoureux gémissements entre deux succions, sa langue léchant la sienne, avide.

Théo haletait, plongeant au plus loin qu’il le pouvait, prenant le corps posé sur le bord du bureau. La brune fourrageait dans ses cheveux, tirant parfois en ne contrôlant pas ses mouvements.

— Plus ! Plus… là ! Salazar, plus fort ! ordonna-t-elle, sa voix partant dans les aigus.

Il se mordit légèrement la lèvre, essayant de tenir la cadence qu’elle lui demandait. Théo resserra les mains sur les fesses et l’attira durement sur lui, se glissant aisément en elle. Pansy poussa un fort gémissement puis glissa les mains entre eux, le repoussant soudainement. L’adolescent lâcha un cri en se sentant basculer en arrière, atterrissant durement sur la chaise derrière lui, à moitié nu, la verge luisante et fièrement dressée. Pansy le dévora du regard, les cheveux en bataille, son chemisier grand ouvert et la poitrine sortie de son soutien-gorge. Elle balança la jambe pour se débarrasser définitivement de la culotte en dentelle qu’elle n’avait pas pris le temps de retirer entièrement. Théo, malgré la douleur, déglutit, excité par la vision de la tigresse qu’il avait devant lui. La jupe relevée haut sur sa taille ne cachait en rien son pubis et son sexe rougis.

Le regard flamboyant, elle descendit du bureau et se jeta presque sur lui, s’empalant brutalement sur la verge, arrachant un nouveau cri à Théo. Elle sourit, presque carnivore, et commença à bouger durement. Il sentit son souffle se couper alors elle se mit à le _baiser_ sur la chaise.

— Mieux… Bien mieux, Théo…

Il ne répondit rien – _comme d’habitude_ – et se laissa chevaucher, tenant son dos pour la maintenir sur lui. Pansy renversa la tête, s’accrochant à ses épaules, puis planta les pieds dans le sol pour se soulever et s’abaisser plus rapidement.

Les cris et gémissements se firent de plus en plus fort, son déhanché frénétique alors que Théo vint empoigner un sein pour le malaxer. Il fallait… il devait… _oh Merlin_ …

Pansy se mit à jouir sur lui, donnant de petits coups rapides, prise par l’orgasme. Théo se crispa, mordit sa lèvre alors qu’elle se contractait autour de lui. Il lâcha tout à coup prise pour planter la main et les ongles dans sa propre cuisse, éjaculant en elle avec un fort gémissement étranglé. Repue, Pansy regardait le plafond, son corps en sueur. En dessous, elle sentait parfaitement les tremblements de l’homme qui venait de l’emplir avec son sperme. Elle déglutit avant de se repencher en avant pour le gratifier d’un baiser mouillé, langoureux.

— Parfait… Tu as été très bon, susurra-t-elle en relâchant la bouche de son partenaire.

Théo, le regard flou par l’orgasme, la sentit s’écarter. Il réagit à peine, encore groggy quand elle se releva et ramassa sa baguette déposée à la va-vite sur le bureau.

— Il nous faudra refaire ça. Très vite, dit-elle, ramassant sa culotte après s’être lancé un rapide sort de nettoyage. Ton père devrait être davantage absent, finit-elle avec un sourire en coin.

Il redescendit doucement du nuage sur lequel la baise l’avait mis, puis la regarda. Comme d’habitude, elle enfila son sous-vêtement et remit de l’ordre dans ses vêtements. Pansy arrangea ses cheveux en s’observant dans le miroir de la chambre.

— Tu devrais te redresser, mon chéri. Tu vas te faire mal.

Théo retint de justesse la grimace ironique qui lui vint et obéit en se relevant, légèrement tremblant. Le sourire satisfait de Pansy apparut dans le miroir. Elle se retourna et vint vers lui.

— J’y vais, notre Lord tient à me voir très vite.

Elle glissa sa main sur ses fesses et les serra, le faisant sursauter et baisser la tête. Pansy l’embrassa puis le relâcha pour lui tapoter la joue.

— Je te contacte très vite.

Le brun n’eut pas le temps de répondre qu’elle était déjà partie par la porte de la chambre, quittant sans aucun doute rapidement le manoir Nott. Théo se relaissa brutalement tomber sur la chaise de laquelle il venait de se lever et prit son visage entre ses mains.

Encore une fois.

Il avait cédé, encore une fois.

Il le savait pourtant, il n’était qu’un pantin entre ses mains. Ces fiançailles n’étaient qu’un simulacre tout à l’avantage de son père et de Pansy. On lui avait _suggéré_ de faire une demande en bonne et due forme, digne de son rang de Sang-Pur après un semblant de cour qui lui avait été vivement recommandé. Il avait courtisé une Pansy ravie de l’attention qu’on lui apportait en public. Il avait supporté une Pansy qui lui avait rappelé en privé que le marché était bien plus avantageux pour Théodore que pour elle-même.

Il n’était rien dans la hiérarchie à part le fils de Jonathan Nott, fidèle du Grand Gouverneur. Il n’avait aucun fait d’arme, rien de marquant à son actif. Juste une ombre qui hochait la tête aux discours sur la pureté de leur sang et l’épuration qu’il fallait effectuer de toute urgence. Théo n’était rien, ni personne.

Pansy était, bien au contraire, la figure de proue de la nouvelle génération de Mangemorts. Son rôle au sein même de Poudlard, ses travaux en faveur du Lord, son accointance avec Bellatrix Lestrange elle-même… L’ancienne Serpentarde prenait du gallon malgré son jeune âge et attirait regards et convoitises

Théo n’avait obtenu promesse de fiançailles que parce qu’il connaissait Pansy depuis Poudlard et qu’il était un toutou bien docile. Et parce qu’il était riche, aussi.

Le jeune homme s’essuya rageusement la bouche, comme s’il pouvait oublier la sensation et le goût de sa langue. Il se dégoûtait. Encore honteux de s’être laissé faire – _comme toujours –_ il se releva et ne prit même pas la peine de se rhabiller convenablement pour se traîner à la salle de bains mitoyenne. Il devait absolument se laver, essayer d’effacer _encore une fois_ les preuves de sa déchéance. Son jean traîna au sol alors qu’il secouait les jambes pour finir de s’en débarrasser ainsi que de son caleçon. Un elfe s’en chargerait plus tard – _comme d’habitude_. Théo se glissa sous la douche et laissa tomber son front contre le carrelage froid, montant la température de l’eau au plus chaud qu’il pouvait supporter. Il devait oublier.

Il avait envie de vomir.

Elle en voyait d’autres, il n’en doutait pas une seconde. Pourquoi se contenterait-elle simplement de lui ? Ils n’étaient pas censés coucher avant le mariage. Il ricana. Pourquoi est-ce que ça le préoccupait malgré tout ? Ses poings se serrèrent jusqu’à ce que ses articulations blanchissent. Où était partie sa dignité ? Sa fierté ?

 _Quelque part entre les cuisses de Pansy_ , se dit-il amèrement.

Comme il regrettait le temps de Poudlard… Quand Drago était encore à la tête de leur petit groupe, quand Blaise le soutenait alors qu’il soupirait devant l’indifférence de Pansy, quand elle n’était pas encore cette garce insupportable qui rêvait de tuer au nom d’une idéologie aberrante et gravement nocive. Comme il regrettait l’époque où ils n’étaient que des ados souhaitant battre les Gryffondors au Quidditch, où les malveillances les plus fortes qu’ils avaient envers les autres étaient de simples blagues d’écoliers, des badges dénigrants et des chansons à la gloire de Weasley… Ils étaient stupides, désagréables avec leurs ennemis, mais aucunement dangereux. Comme il regrettait…

 _Drago, Greg et Blaise sont bien partis, eux_.

La petite voix dans sa tête qui lui souffla cette réplique le fit cligner des yeux. Blaise avait fait son choix. Avant lui, Greg avait repoussé tout ce délire mégalomaniaque. Aujourd’hui, même Drago était recherché par son propre père pour les choix qu’il avait effectués. Ils étaient tous en danger.

_Mais ils avaient agi._

Ses poings se serrèrent davantage, ses ongles s’enfonçant dans ses paumes pour y faire couler un peu de sang qui fut bien vite lavé par l’eau brûlante. Oui, ses trois anciens amis étaient morts ou recherchés pour leur traîtrise. Mais ils avaient tous eu le courage de suivre leur cœur et leur raison. Aucun n’avait courbé l’échine devant quelque chose qui ne leur avait pas plu, quelque chose qu’ils refusaient. Même Drago, en fuyant loin de Poudlard, en refusant de s’impliquer dans la guerre, avait fait un choix. Alors que lui n’avait fait que subir, de plus en plus emprisonné par ses sentiments pour Pansy. Oui, il l’aimait, ou plutôt _il l’avait aimée_ **.** Aujourd’hui, cet amour n’était plus que venin et poison. Il lui avait volé sa fierté et son honneur, avait fait de lui une marionnette entre les doigts experts de la jeune femme, le rabaissant plus bas que terre. Il n’était rien à ses yeux, tout juste un amusement et un moyen d’accéder à une richesse – certes inégale à celle des Malefoy – mais toutefois conséquente.

Et tout cela, il le savait parfaitement.

La pensée de partir, de faire quelque chose pour renverser la vapeur fit le chemin dans son esprit. Il n’était pas d’accord avec ce qui se passait. Il rejetait les meurtres et l’épuration. Il n’acceptait pas la politique de domination actuelle. Il n’avait même rien contre les Nés-Moldus ni les Sang-Mêlés. Tout ce qu’il avait fait jusque-là avait été de dire _oui_ à tout ce que disait Pansy. Depuis des années.

Mais il n’en pouvait plus.

Une nouvelle question lui vint à l’esprit alors qu’il se rendait compte qu’il ne pouvait plus continuer ainsi : serait-il capable d’agir à son tour ?

* * *

28 février 1999

Paris

France

Plus d’une semaine s’était écoulée depuis qu’ils étaient arrivés de New York. Les habitudes prises à Manhattan avaient été plutôt difficiles à oublier. Ici, ils n’étaient plus seuls. Ils réapprenaient à vivre en communauté et à sourire. Ni Harry ni Ron n’avaient à sortir chercher des provisions ni même à quitter la sécurité de leur domicile pour trouver des informations quant à la situation extérieure. Les agents de la Licorne s’en occupaient pour eux, bien plus habitués à la capitale française et passant inaperçus dans les rues. La France, bien plus proche du Royaume-Uni que les Etats Unis fournissait davantage de nouvelles que les journaux américains, à leur grand soulagement. Malgré la censure subie par les médias, il leur était plus aisé de savoir ce qui se passait sur l’île qu’auparavant.

Assis sur son lit, Ron songea avec un sourire aux changements qui s’étaient effectués dans leur vie depuis quelques jours. Il avait retrouvé le premier membre de sa famille et espérait qu’il ne soit pas le dernier. Revoir également Blaise et Luna avait été un soulagement après des mois de solitude sur le Nouveau Continent. Ils mangeaient tous ensemble dans les cuisines de leur cachette, savourant ce premier retour à une vie _normale_. Même revoir ce bâtard de Rogue avait été une bonne nouvelle, leur rappelant que tout ce qui avait été dans le passé n’était pas encore détruit par Voldemort. Il ne restait pas souvent avec eux, la plupart du temps occupé avec les fondateurs de la Licorne, mais sa présence était par moment un soulagement. Même si Ron préférerait se faire manger par un Scroutt à pétard plutôt que de l’avouer.

Ses yeux s’attardèrent quelques secondes sur le lit vide au-dessus du sien et il ricana intérieurement. Harry avait presque insisté pour rester dans la même chambre que lui. La pièce n’était pas bien grande, à peine un lit jumeau et un bureau tout au fond. L’exiguïté de la pièce ne les dérangeait pas outre mesure étant donné qu’ils passaient la plupart de leur temps dans la bibliothèque souterraine en compagnie des autres Anglais. Ron pensait que son meilleur ami aurait sauté sur l’occasion pour avoir sa propre chambre et ainsi un peu d’ _intimité_ pour quelconque _aventure_ … Ce qui n’avait été absolument pas le cas.

Ron se laissa aller sur le matelas moyennement confortable et regarda le sommier au-dessus de lui. Harry ne lui dirait pas mais il était persuadé qu’il paniquait à l’idée de devenir plus proche encore avec Drago. Pourquoi ? Ron ne pouvait le dire, mais il n’avait pas osé mettre le brun à la porte quand il lui avait dit vouloir continuer à partager leur chambre _par habitude_. Il n’avait pu que dire oui.

Le rouquin secoua la tête, légèrement exaspéré par le comportement des deux hommes. C’aurait été tellement plus simple pour tout le monde qu’ils se sautent dessus…

La sonnerie du téléphone portable l’interrompit dans ses pensées et il sourit tout en portant l’appareil à son oreille une fois avoir décroché.

— Allô ?

— Je me doutais bien que je tomberais sur toi.

Il rit doucement alors que la voix d’Hermione faisait gonfler son cœur.

— Comment ça, tu en étais sûre ?

— Évidemment, dit-elle d’un ton suffisant malgré le sourire caché dans sa voix. Vous n’avez plus usage du portable là où vous êtes, alors tu es le seul à y trouver un intérêt particulier.

Ron aimait entendre sa voix. Il aimait avoir de ses nouvelles, la retrouver sûre et suffisante comme elle savait si bien le faire. Elle n’appelait pas souvent, ayant bien plus important à faire, mais chacun de ces moments passés en communication avec elle suffisait à lui rendre espoir.

— Je savais que tu le saurais. Enfin, comme d’habitude.

— Ou plutôt comme à chaque fois que je compose ce numéro maintenant, ajouta-t-elle d’un ton doux. Il n’y a plus que toi qui décroche. Harry est avec toi ?

— Pourquoi, tu veux lui parler ? ne put-il s’empêcher de lui demander d’un ton boudeur.

Le rire de sa petite-amie effaça toutes ses craintes.

— Idiot, répondit-elle affectueusement. Je voulais savoir si nous étions tous les deux ou si je devais adapter mon langage pour ses chastes oreilles.

Il éclata de rire, passant la main dans ses cheveux. Malgré la distance et l’absence, il avait l’impression de la retrouver à ses côtés.

— Non, il n’est pas là. Il doit sans doute traîner dans les pattes de Drago tout en faisant comme s’il ne le désirait absolument pas.

Un soupir se fit entendre à l’autre bout du fil.

— Ne me dis pas qu’ils se tournent _encore_ autour ?

— Plus que jamais… Ces deux-là sont infernaux. Blaise a proposé de les enfermer dans un placard.

Il pouvait imaginer les lèvres pincées d’Hermione tandis qu’elle claquait de la langue.

— Peut-être que ce serait une solution efficace.

— Hermione !

— Ne me dis pas que tu ne l’as jamais envisagé, je ne te croirai pas.

Sur ce coup-là, il ne put nier. Il avait lui-même pensé à les coincer dans un endroit exigu pendant quelques temps avant de se rappeler que la promiscuité à New York n’avait servi à rien.

—Peut-être que bientôt… Ils n’ont plus vraiment de raisons de ne pas être ensemble.

— Harry est bien trop têtu et compliqué pour faire les choses simplement, soupira-t-elle, exaspérée. J’espère simplement qu’ils ne vont pas tarder à _enfin_ l’ouvrir et se parler, ce serait dommage qu’il ne se passe _rien_ avant votre retour ou avant un dénouement.

— Dis-donc, on va vraiment continuer à parler de ces deux idiots alors qu’on est au téléphone toi et moi, et que je suis seul dans ma chambre ? lui demanda-t-il, boudeur.

La voix se fit plus taquine, suave.

— Je suis seule moi aussi, tu sais.

Le sourire qui fendit le visage de Ron ne laissa envisager aucune autre issue que celle qui allait se produire dans les minutes à venir.

—Donc, on est bien d’accord qu’aujourd’hui, on est tous les deux seuls, tranquilles, et que personne ne va venir nous déranger ?

Hermione pouffa légèrement.

— Tout dépend de si tu as lancé un _Collaporta_ sur ta porte.

Il n’en fallut pas plus à Ron pour se jeter sur sa baguette et lancer le sortilège.

* * *

15 mars 1999

Ministère de la Magie

Londres

Silencieux, il fixait l’artefact devant lui, indécis sur la façon dont il allait s’y prendre. Théo pouvait presque sentir sa Marque des Ténèbres le brûler comme un sinistre avertissement. Pourtant, sa décision était prise depuis des jours déjà.

Il allait le faire. Il allait reprendre sa vie en main. Ou la perdre au final.

Dans sa main sa baguette attendait le sortilège qui mettrait fin à la Traque.

Il allait – sans aucun doute – mourir sitôt l’objet détruit, ça, il le savait. La peur qui avait coulé dans ses veines dès l’instant où il avait choisi d’apporter sa contribution à la guerre l’avait paralysé pendant des jours, l’empêchant d’agir ni même de penser à un moyen _efficace_ d’aider. Puis, au détour d’une conversation avec son père sur les anciens membres encore recherchés de l’Ordre du Phénix, il avait eu l’idée.

Détruire la source magique qui les empêchait d’agir sur le sol anglais. Leur permettre de reprendre le dessus sans crainte de se faire repérer par les hommes du Lord Noir ou par le Ministère lui-même. Il avait prudemment demandé à son père comment Lucius Malefoy et le Grand gouverneur étaient capable de repérer tout membre ayant participé au 2 mai. Son père, le pensant – comme toujours – faible et passif, lui avait répondu sans aucune réticence, lui indiquant même l’endroit du Ministère où elle se trouvait.

La lueur morbide dégagée par la boîte, les longs filaments colorés qui en sortaient, immobiles, dans l’attente d’une activité magique… Le fonctionnement en était simple mais ingénieux. L’artefact, _la Conserve_ comme l’avait baptisé leur Lord presque avec affection, avait capté tout résidu magique laissé sur place lors de la Prise du Ministère. On en avait soustrait la trace magique des Mangemorts présents… ne conservant que celle des membres de l’Ordre du Phénique. Piégée, la magie essayait toutefois de s’échapper pour revenir à son possesseur, d’où les minces reliquats qui parcouraient la pièce, chargeant l’air de manière à la fois magnifique et malsaine.

Dès qu’un des sorciers concernés usait de ses pouvoirs dans le Royaume-Uni, le filament correspondant à sa magie s’agitait, la magie se tendait vers la localisation exacte de son possesseur. Dès lors, les Mangemorts venaient le chercher. Fleur Delacour – son père lui avait-il dit avec un soupir de regret quant à la perte d’une telle beauté – avait été repérée et tuée ainsi alors qu’elle transplanait dans les environs de Pymouth, les premiers jours après la bataille. Les Mangemorts avaient essayé de trouver dans les alentours d’autres fuyards mais elle s’était avérée seule. Apparemment.

Les survivants avaient vite compris ce qui les mettaient en danger, et maintenant plus aucun d’entre en ne tentait quoi que ce soit. La seule qui se levait clairement face aux événements était cette Thémis. Hermione Granger, selon les premiers doutes puis certitudes du Gouvernement. Pourtant, sans réseau soudé, efficace et surtout sur le terrain, elle ne pouvait faire grand-chose de plus… C’était ce que pensait Théo alors qu’il resserrait le poing sur sa baguette. Elle était seule sur le territoire pour agir de manière plus ou moins concrète, la moitié de ses partenaires coupés de toute magie et l’autre en exil… Elle ne pouvait rien de plus et les alliés étaient trop rares pour espérer d’inverser le cours des choses. Sauf s’il faisait quelque chose.

Ça ne pouvait plus durer.

Sa culpabilité et son dégoût avait atteint leurs seuils maximums. Il ne pouvait plus rester à ne rien faire. Tous ces morts, les exactions, Pansy… il n’avait pas choisi tout ça finalement. Il ne l’avait jamais vraiment voulu. Pas ça. Sa lâcheté l’avait fait à sa place.

Il avait dédaigné Greg, il avait repoussé Blaise, il avait ignoré Drago… Alors maintenant, il allait réparer ses erreurs. Du mieux qu’il le pouvait.

Théo ferma les yeux et inspira profondément, se sentant étrangement plus fier de lui qu’il ne l’avait jamais été durant ces dernières années. Il prenait sa propre décision, il redevenait l’aristocrate fier et assuré qu’il aurait toujours dû être. Empêchant dorénavant sa main de trembler, même à l’expectative de sa propre mort, il leva le bras et le pointa sur la Conserve.

* * *

16 mars 1999

Paris

France

Quand il ouvrit les yeux ce matin-là, Charlie se sentit différent. Une impression de chaleur qui lui emplissait le cœur, le fourmillement magique inhabituel sous la pulpe de ses doigts, comme si quelque chose d’important s’était produit durant son sommeil. Pendant quelques secondes, son regard resta flou, légèrement perdu dans les fissures du plafond. L’air était froid, la pierre brute de la pièce qui lui servait de chambre conservant mal la chaleur produite par l’âtre à quelques pas du lit. La sensation persista dans son corps, magique, comme si tout avait changé. C’était sourd, diffus, éphémère. Déjà, le picotement dans ses membres disparaissait alors que son esprit s’éclaircissait et qu’il se souvenait des précédents événements, l’emportant dans un état partagé entre la béatitude et la culpabilité.

Un mouvement à ses côtés, une jambe glissant le long de la sienne puis des bras enserrant plus fermement sa taille, un visage effleurant son pectoral et une poitrine ferme contre son flanc. Luna, à ses côtés, n’était pas un rêve.

Tout en essayant de ne pas la réveiller, il porta la main à son propre front pour y dégager les cheveux qui s’y étaient collés de sueur. Ils avaient peu dormi cette nuit… Charlie tourna légèrement la tête vers elle et regarda sa crinière blonde emmêlée, étalée sur les draps et contre eux. Endormie, elle paraissait encore plus innocente qu’elle ne pouvait l’être en plein jour. Elle était belle, simplement, à ses yeux. Il le savait depuis longtemps déjà, cette nuit-là n’avait été que la conséquence de plusieurs mois de vie commune, l’aboutissement de leur rencontre. Au fond de lui, son être tout entier était en émoi de la sentir ainsi contre lui, de sentir leurs membres entrelacés, nus dans l’intimité des couvertures. À vrai dire, il ne se souvenait plus qui avait commencé, qui avait osé faire le premier pas entre eux. Un baiser volé, une caresse sur la joue, un visage pris en coupe… Puis le recul vers la porte, la lutte acharnée pour se séparer de leurs vêtements, l’étreinte passionnée, les gémissements, les prénoms chuchotés et enfin susurrés à l’oreille de l’autre, la montée en puissance du plaisir, l’extase et la délivrance. Charlie se remémorait leur soirée en se mordant pour essayer de ne pas davantage réagir aux souvenirs encore chauds dans son esprit. Jamais il n’avait connu ça. Jamais il ne s’était tant laissé porter par les événements.

Mais maintenant que la passion était passée, malgré la jeune femme endormie dans ses bras, il ne pouvait pas se permettre de continuer à agir sous le coup de l’émotion.

Une légère caresse sur son ventre le fit frissonner puis comprendre que Luna était réveillée. Silencieuse, elle avait relevé ses yeux encore embués de sommeil vers lui et semblait sonder son âme. Le premier réflexe de Charlie fut de remonter les couvertures sur eux, comme pour la protéger tant du froid ambiant que du monde qu’ils allaient bientôt rejoindre, quittant leur cocon douillet. Son second fut de détourner le regard, le cœur serré par la décision qu’il venait de prendre.

— Bonjour…

Mais comment le pouvait-il quand elle lui parlait ainsi, détruire le nuage sur lequel elle semblait encore flotter après leur nuit d’amour ?

— Salut Luna… commença-t-il, partagé entre l’envie de la renverser à nouveau sur le lit pour l’embrasser et celle de disparaître sous terre.

Elle s’étira légèrement puis remonta légèrement contre son épaule, s’installa mieux. Mais elle ne s’approcha pas de son visage. Charlie se sentit mal. Il allait être un véritable goujat, mais il ne pouvait pas lui mentir. La blonde dessinait de légères arabesques du bout des doigts sur son torse et semblait attendre.

— Luna… Je…

— Je sais.

Il cligna des yeux, n’ayant aucunement songé à ce qu’elle l’interrompe. Le dragonologiste ouvrit la bouche pour continuer mais elle le devança, aussi douce qu’à son habitude.

— Tu…

— Tu ne peux pas t’engager maintenant, dit-elle doucement, jouant légèrement avec les poils qui recouvraient son torse. Pas tant que ta famille ne sera pas réunie et que la guerre ne sera pas finie.

Charlie garda le silence, sentant les larmes lui venir. Comment avait-elle pu mettre si simplement en mots ce que lui ne savait pas formuler ? Comment pouvait-elle comprendre ? Semblant répondre à ses interrogations intérieures, elle se hissa légèrement et déposa les lèvres à la commissure de ses lèvres, son corps glissant contre celui de l’homme sous elle.

— Je comprends. Et je le savais parfaitement avant qu’on ne saute le pas.

Le rouquin déglutit et la regarda enfin dans les yeux, empli de gratitude. Elle souriait simplement, comme à son habitude. Égale à elle-même.

— Est-ce que je peux te garder encore un peu dans mes bras ? chuchota-t-il de peur de briser l’instant.

Sa seule réponse fut de se recoucher tête sur son épaule, lui permettant de la serrer fort, protégés qu’ils étaient du monde extérieur par les couvertures.

* * *

17 mars 1999

Ministère de la Magie

Londres

Le hurlement déchira le silence du bureau. Un coup violent fit basculer la chaise qui se fracassa au sol dans un bruit sourd alors que l’homme précédemment assis se cambrait, ses membres s’arquant contre le parquet de chêne massif. Il se tortillait, ses cordes vocales se brisant sous la puissance du cri que la douleur provoquait. Le souffle lui manqua rapidement alors qu’il plantait les doigts dans le bois et dans sa chair pendant ses convulsions. Toute pensée cohérente refusait de se former dans son esprit, tout n’était que souffrance et douleur alors que le Doloris se prolongeait, s’intensifiait. Une courte rupture dans le sortilège lui permit d’avaler une goulée d’air, son corps tétanisé. Le répit fut de courte durée.

— _Diffindo._

La sensation de chair se découpant lentement et minutieusement fit renaître le hurlement, le sang se mit à couler, à imprégner le riche bois sous lui. L’homme ne sut pas à quel moment ses cordes vocales se brisèrent, les coupures se faisaient de plus en plus profondes, atteignant ses muscles et ses organes. Il fut mort bien avant de sentir la peau de son visage se fendre en deux, laissant le crâne sanguinolent à vif.

Lord Voldemort abaissa sa baguette, tout juste apaisé par la mort de cet incapable. À ses pieds, Nagini rampa jusqu’au cadavre encore chaud, accrochant le sang, et planta ses crochets dans le corps pour le tirer à travers la pièce, prête à le dévorer loin de la colère de son maître. Voldemort la laissa faire, ne se préoccupant plus davantage de celui qui avait été l’un de ses Mangemorts. Assis sur la chaise encore debout devant le bureau, Lucius Malefoy restait impassible, extérieurement à peine atteint par la torture sanglante qui s’était déroulée à côté de lui. Il avait juste discrètement lancé un _Impervius_ sur sa robe, refusant qu’elle soit tachée par les événements. Son maître refit le tour du meuble et se rassit, presque calme, dans son fauteuil de velours mordoré. Il posa avec lenteur sa baguette devant lui et croisa les doigts, comme pour reprendre contenance. Intérieurement, le Ministère espérait que son tour n’allait pas venir.

— Lucius.

— Je mettrai tout en œuvre pour retrouver celui qui a fait ça, Maître, s’empressa de dire ce dernier.

Voldemort le fixa et Lucius se retint de trembler. Il n’avait pas réussi à cacher son inquiétude, lui qui d’habitude était maître de ses émotions. Il se tut de nouveau de peur d’à nouveau fauter – ou de se prendre un Doloris d’avertissement. Contrairement à ce qu’il pensait, le sorcier se contenta de le fixer, une sombre aura émanant de lui.

— J’y compte bien, _Lucius_. Je tiens à ce que celui qui a détruit mon moyen de surveillance soit _très rapidement_ pris.

Il n’avait pas besoin de tenir sa baguette pour faire passer l’avertissement. L’aristocrate se retient de bouger sur sa chaise malgré la pression qui se faisait ressentir fortement dans la pièce et les bruits de chair qui se fait déchirer, plus loin derrière le Lord. L’homme expira doucement et regagna son calme. Le Lord Noir était en colère et il suffisait de très peu pour qu’il n’entre de nouveau en rage.

— Cela sera fait mon maître.

Le mage continuait de le fixer, rendant Lucius nerveux. Ces derniers temps, les accès de colère de son Maître étaient de plus en plus fréquents et il essayait de canaliser cette colère qui ne pourrait être que négative à leur politique si elle devenait visible aux yeux du public… Jusque-là, Lucius avait toujours réussi à raisonner son Maître, lui rappeler – au moyen de subtiles détours – leur objectif politique premier. Mais, il le sentait, quelque chose avait changé. L’aura menaçante autour de Voldemort en témoignait. Elle était presque visible, palpable, comme si sa magie devenait incontrôlable… Ou plutôt comme si le mage ne désirait plus la contenir. Lord Voldemort s’impatientait.

— J’espère pour toi, Lucius. J’espère.

* * *

20 mars 1999

Paris

France

Parfois, Harry avait envie de se gifler. Ça lui prenait de temps en temps, le plus souvent quand il se rendait compte que sa relation avec Drago stagnait désespérément depuis leur arrivée à Paris. Généralement, il ne se rendait pas compte d’à quel point leur petit manège était frustrant, mais, actuellement, il avait juste envie de faire bouger les choses.

Un mois déjà qu’ils étaient tous enfermés dans les sous-sols de l’Hôtel Merlin, et _rien_ n’avait changé – en tout cas entre eux. Ils étaient revenus à la case départ, celle qu’ils avaient quittée en abandonnant New York. À nouveau les petits gestes, les regards, les sourires… Et bon sang, qu’est-ce que cela le frustrait ! Il se doutait parfaitement – Ron n’avait fait que l’appuyer en ce sens – que c’était en partie de sa faute. Après tout, il avait été celui qui avait insisté pour garder chambre commune… Plutôt que de se rendre accessible au blond. Il aurait dû être plus clair dans ses intentions et envoyer des signaux plus forts… Harry ne rêvait que de ça, d’enfin l’embrasser, de se coller à lui pour enfin toucher son corps… Mais, tout au fond de lui, il redoutait cet instant. Est-ce que tout changerait à partir de ce moment ? Est-ce que leur amitié et leurs relations se dégraderaient ?

Il avait bien vu, comme tous les autres, que quelque chose s’était passé entre Charlie et Luna. Ces deux-là s’étaient rapprochés, se touchaient parfois… Mais quand il avait demandé à Luna ce qu’il en était, elle s’était contentée de sourire et de dire que le roux était quelqu’un qu’elle appréciait énormément et qu’elle attendrait le temps qu’il faudrait. Harry avait été perturbé par ses paroles. Attendre ? Selon Ron, son frère avait aussi un comportement pour le moins étrange… mais il avait été incapable d’en savoir davantage, laissant tout le monde dans le flou le plus complet. D’ailleurs, Ron lui-même semblait parfois perdu dans ses pensées, et Harry soupçonnait – _savait_ – que son meilleur ami songeait à sa belle, seule à Londres… La tête emplie d’amour et d’espoir de se retrouver. Et il les enviait, tous autant qu’ils étaient.

Debout au milieu d’un couloir, Harry soupira puis se frotta les yeux d’une main. L’enfermement commençait à jouer sur son moral et à devenir délicat à supporter… C’était tout juste s’ils avaient revu la lumière du jour depuis février et il avait du mal à accepter que Rogue lui impose le cloisonnement à lui seulement. Tous pouvaient sortir – bien évidemment camouflés – excepté lui. Il avait pensé à se plaindre vivement, mais on lui avait rapidement rappelé son statut de Cible à abattre numéro un. Il avait alors fermé la bouche et encaissé. _Mais un mois_ …

De colère, il envoya le pied dans le mur à côté de lui et jura sous le coup de la douleur, se traitant d’imbécile. Se casser les membres n’allait arranger en rien la situation, aussi reprit-il sa route en direction de la bibliothèque tout en ressassant ses pensées à propos de Drago.

 _Drago_ … Un vaste sujet que ce grand blond. Jusqu’à il y a cinq minutes, il n’était pas sûr de ce que son ancien ennemi ressentait, ni même de ce qu’il pensait réellement de lui. Il était fortement attiré par lui mais n’agissait pas par doute de sa réaction. Cependant, c’était juste avant que Blaise ne vienne lui dire en face ce que l’aristocrate cachait encore.

— _Harry, faut qu’on parle._

_Harry avait haussé un sourcil et détourné son regard du mur de crâne qu’il examinait – toute occupation était bonne._

_— De ?_

_— Comme si tu t’en doutais pas, avait dit le métis en roulant des yeux. Drago, toi, qui vous tournez autour ?_

_Malgré son habitude à ce que Ron mette le sujet sans cesse sur la table, Harry avait légèrement rougi et tenté de garder son embarras pour lui._

_— Tu exagères, c’est pas comme si…_

_— C’est marrant, Drago dit exactement la même chose, l’avait coupé Blaise._ _Comme quoi vous vous draguez pas, que c’est que dans nos têtes, et que non vous ne soupirez pas d’envie quand l’autre quitte la pièce._

_Pendant quelques secondes, Harry avait cru que sa mâchoire était en train de se décrocher. Drago avait-il réellement dit ça ? Il s’était mieux tourné vers son ami et avait tenté de garder pour lui les légers tremblements d’appréhension._

_— Comment ça, « il dit exactement la même chose » ?_

_Le sourire narquois de Blaise s’était élargi derrière sa légère barbe._

_— Pourquoi, ça t’intéresse ?_

_— Putain fais pas le con Blaise, n’avait-il pu s’empêcher de dire tout en s’approchant. Qu’est-ce qu’il a dit, exactement ?_

_Le métis n’avait même pas fait semblant de réfléchir à s’il devait trahir son meilleur ami avant de déclarer :_

_— Il a dit, et je cite : « Harry ne pense peut-être pas à moi comme moi je le fais, c’est du flirt, mais si je tente quelque chose, il ne sera sans doute pas intéressé, j’ai peur de tenter ma chance ». Ah, et il a rajouté : « Si tu lui dis quoi que ce soit, je te pète le nez » mais je ne suis pas certain qu’il le fasse. Il a trop peur de se faire mal en frappant._

_Harry était resté scotché, abasourdi devant les propos de Blaise. Drago pensait à lui ? Et avait peur de tenter ? Ses poings s’étaient serrés tout comme son estomac, et il avait demandé où se trouvait l’aristocrate en ce moment. Nonchalant, Blaise lui avait répondu._

_— Oh, je crois à la bibliothèque. Et ne lui dis pas que ça vient de moi ! s’était-il écrié alors que Harry quittait rapidement la salle à la recherche de ce foutu Serpentard_.

Alors comme ça, Drago était lui aussi attiré ? Et il n’avait rien dit ?! L’esprit d’Harry occulta facilement le fait que lui aussi s’était tu et avait laissé la situation telle quelle. Ils auraient pu gagner tant de temps s’il avait ouvert la bouche et dit la vérité plutôt que de rester ambigu avec lui ! Harry allait le trouver, lui dire ses quatre vérités, puis il l’embrasserait passionnément, puisque finalement il semblerait que c’était ce qu’ils désiraient tous les deux. Ses pas le menèrent rapidement devant la bibliothèque et, sans même prendre le temps de frapper, il ouvrit brusquement la porte.

À l’intérieur, surpris par le grand claquement du bois contre le mur, Drago manqua de laisser tomber son ouvrage sur les protections domestiques et publiques et sortit par réflexe sa baguette pour la pointer sur la porte. Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, le cœur battant, quand il se rendit compte que ce n’était _que_ Harry. Il essaya de calmer son souffle et rabaissa son artefact, perturbé par la soudaine entrée brutale.

— Harry ? Putain mais qu’est-ce que…

— Et tu comptais me le dire quand ?! explosa ce dernier, claquant à nouveau la porte derrière lui pour les enfermer dans la pièce.

Drago cligna des paupières tout en le fixant. Le brun paraissait anormalement énervé, les poings serrés et les traits crispés. L’aristocrate plissa les yeux tout en refermant son livre. Ce n’était pas parce qu’il s’agissait d’Harry qu’il allait se laisser hurler dessus. Il se redressa et prit une posture davantage assurée.

— Et te dire quoi, je te prie ? dit-il d’une voix traînante, ne comptant pas se laisser faire.

— Me dire _quoi_? reprit Harry. Mais me dire clairement que t’avais des sentiments pour moi, putain !

Cette fois-ci, Drago fut plus qu’ébranlé et sentit son masque légèrement tomber. Il ne s’attendait absolument pas à ça ! Comment Harry pouvait-il clairement savoir que… Oh.

— Zabini t’a parlé, c’est ça ? susurra-t-il tout en se promettant de définitivement casser le nez de l’homme.

— C’est tout ce qui te perturbe dans ce que j’ai dit ? lâcha Harry, désemparé par la réponse. Je te dis que tu m’as _menti_ et _caché_ des choses et tout ce que t’as à demander, c’est qui a craché le morceau ?

Il avança d’un pas, comme s’il voulait se jeter sur le blond.

— On s’en fout si c’est Blaise ou pas, t’aurais dû me le dire, on aurait pas passé des mois à se tourner autour alors que si tu avais ouvert la bouche, on serait ensemble depuis longtemps déjà !

Cette fois-ci, c’est la mâchoire de Drago qui manqua de dégringoler. Avait-il bien entendu ?

— Attends, t’es en train de me dire que tu…

— Oui ! s’énerva Harry tout en passant une main dans ses cheveux déjà bien emmêlés. Si t’avais pas tout gardé pour toi, je t’aurais dit que…

— Attends, tu m’accuses _moi_ de ne pas t’avoir dit clairement mes sentiments alors que _toi_ tu n’as rien dit non plus ?! contra Drago tout en essayant de ne pas avoir l’air trop choqué.

Il s’y connaissait en matière de mauvaise foi, mais Harry était bien plus fort que lui pour l’instant. Ce dernier croisa d’ailleurs les bras et eut le bon ton de rosir, toujours aussi agacé.

— Bien évidemment ! Tu aurais dû me le dire ! essaya-t-il de se défendre.

— Et pourquoi _toi_ tu n’es pas venir me l’avouer plus tôt plutôt que de me faire ce flirt poussif ? attaqua Drago.

— _Flirt poussif_?! manqua de s’étouffer Harry, emporté par l’émotion et la tension que la découverte et l’enfermement rendaient plus vindicatif. T’as fait pareil ! Et un sourire, et une main qui me frôle et… et… putain renverse pas le problème, t’as rien dit !

Drago s’approcha d’un pas, tout aussi énervé qu’Harry à cause de ces accusations, malgré les sentiments forts qui commençaient à le submerger.

— _Tu_ n’as rien dit non plus, fit-il à nouveau remarquer, un peu plus calmement alors que son esprit enregistrait que, oui, Harry était bien attiré par lui.

— De toutes façons, cracha Harry, perturbé par Drago qui se rapprochait, c’est toi le _lâche_ ici.

Ils se figèrent soudainement tous deux, Drago atteint par le mot qu’Harry venait d’utiliser, et ce dernier à cause de ce qu’il venait précisément de dire. Une vague froide emplit son être quand il se rendit compte qu’il venait d’attaquer celui qu’il appréciait – ou même un peu plus – sur le sujet qui lui faisait mal depuis plus d’un an déjà. Le brun décroisa les bras, désemparé, et ouvrit la bouche pour changer, rattraper ses propos. Mais il n’en eut jamais le temps.

Drago venait soudainement de combler la distance entre eux et d’attraper son visage entre ses mains pour l’embrasser.

Les lèvres chaudes qui écrasaient les siennes, figées dans la surprise. Drago – il le savait déjà, mais semblait le redécouvrir – était plus grand que lui, le dominait de toute sa stature, l’obligeant à pencher la tête en arrière dans la prise de ses mains. Le blond n’était pas collé à lui, mais était toutefois assez proche pour qu’il sente sa présence, sa chaleur irradier vers lui… Son cœur battait la chamade, cognant dans sa cage thoracique, menaçait d’exploser sous l’émoi. Ses lèvres tremblaient de plaisir et d’émotion, picotant agréablement alors qu’il sentait celles de son vis-à-vis tout contre… La surprise passa rapidement, remplacée par une vague de chaleur et de tendresse que Harry avait rarement ressentie, et il se laissa emporter.

Ses yeux se fermèrent, son corps se détendit alors qu’il se sentait répondre à la douce pression. Les mains de Drago sur ses joues le tenaient fermement, le bout des doigts se mettant à caresser en douceur les pommettes et les tempes… Harry bougea légèrement les lèvres, les entrouvrit alors qu’il sentait celles de Drago en faire de même, moins pressantes maintenant qu’il avait répondu. Une langue timide toucha sa chair, le faisant frémir de la tête aux pieds, goûtant et testant la texture sur son chemin. Les mains du brun, tremblantes, montèrent se poser doucement sur les hanches face à lui sans oser serrer leur prise, de peur de rompre le moment. Drago l’embrassait, avec lenteur, délicatesse, comme s’il craignait de le briser ou de l’effrayer. Et Harry fondait, sentait ses genoux lâcher sous lui, son esprit s’évader…

Leurs langues se rencontrèrent, se touchèrent en douceur puis commencèrent à glisser l’une contre l’autre, tout en douceur. Ils se goûtaient et se découvraient pour la première fois, gravaient cet instant dans leur mémoire et dans leurs cœurs, comme le début d’une nouvelle aventure dans laquelle ils s’engageaient ensemble. Harry recule petit à petit vers la porte sans lâcher son précieux trésor sous ses mains, sans rompre le baiser. Docile, Drago vient s’appuyer contre lui maintenant qu’Harry se languissait entre lui et le bois solide. Il ne savait plus où il était. Il ne savait plus qui il était. Tout ce qu’il lui restait, c’était cette émotion et ce prénom en tête. _Harry_.

Il aurait pu continuer à l’embrasser longtemps. Caresser son visage et ses lèvres de ses doigts et de sa bouche, faire passer tout ce qu’il ressentait pour lui… Le temps ne comptait plus. Mais, finalement, il dut se résoudre à lentement quitter cette bouche dont – _il le savait_ – il ne pourrait maintenant plus se passer. Rompant à regret le baiser, Drago rouvrit les yeux et observa quelques secondes le visage offert entre ses mains. Harry lâcha un soupir qui manqua de le faire vaciller et le regarda à son tour, ses iris vertes scintillant de plaisir.

— Ne me traite plus jamais de lâche, souffla Drago tout près de sa bouche, ne désirant pas rompre le silence presque religieux qui n’avait été entrecoupé que par leurs légers bruits amoureux.

Harry sourit légèrement et le blond dut se faire violence pour ne pas l’embrasser de nouveau. Pas tout de suite.

— Tu viens de me prouver à quel point tu ne l’es pas, répondit-il sans chercher un seul instant à se dégager.

Le reste fut noyé dans un nouveau baiser. Ça n’avait plus d’importance.


	14. Folies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Playlist : Adam’s Song, Blink 182 – Just a Little Girl, Trading Yesterday – Illuminated, Hurts

17 mars 1999

Oxford

Royaume-Uni

Le hurlement de douleur menaça de briser ses cordes vocales. Pris par la conscience aigüe de chaque muscle de son propre corps, il entendit à peine l’écho de sa voix résonner dans le grand escalier de marbre menant aux étages. Sa gorge était irritée, usée par les terribles cris qu’il poussait déjà depuis plusieurs longues minutes. Dix ? Vingt ? Une heure peut-être ? Les instants de répit – rares et seuls remparts à la folie qui menaçait de le submerger – étaient courts, bien trop longs pourtant aux yeux de celui qui lançait le Doloris. Pendant ces quelques secondes où il semblait vivre à nouveau, son esprit essayait de se recomposer, de ne pas sombrer. Il aurait voulu tomber inconscient pour cesser de ressentir tous ces déchirements à travers son être et sa chair, mais cela ne semblait pas lui être accordé. C’était sans doute ça, le prix à payer.

Le dos arqué contre le carrelage froid de son ancienne demeure, il n’essayait même pas de se défendre, fuir encore moins. Pour quoi faire ? Ce n’était pas comme s’il en avait la possibilité ni même la force. Après tout, celui qui maniait la baguette au-dessus de lui le tenait à sa merci…

— _Endoloris !_

Les pensées s’égarèrent à nouveau alors que la torture recommençait. Le souffle manquait. Les ongles ensanglantés tentaient de se planter dans le sol, comme pour obliger le corps meurtri à rester ancré à la réalité. L’air lui manquait petit à petit, sa bouche s’emplissant lentement du goût métallique du sang qui commençait à s’écouler. _Sans doute une lésion interne._ Pourquoi n’avait-il pu s’échapper ?

 _Mais tu t’es déjà échappé Théo…_ souffla une voix à son oreille, recouvrant les hurlements qui envahissaient la pièce malgré sa faiblesse. _Tu as fait le choix de fuir ta propre lâcheté._

Malgré lui, alors que son corps connaissait un nouvel instant de répit, il ne put empêcher un rire de lui échapper. Oui, il s’était échappé, tout compte fait. En quelques sortes. Soudain, la poigne ferme et furieuse de son père attrapa le devant de sa chemise et le souleva de terre comme s’il n’était qu’une simple poupée de chiffon. Théo s’étouffa, la tête en arrière, alors que le sang n’arrivait plus à s’écouler de sa bouche. Dans un mouvement instinctif, pour assurer sa propre survie – _temporairement_ – il trouva la force de se pencher sur le côté et de laisser s’écouler le liquide poisseux entre ses lèvres, tout juste assez pour pouvoir se remettre à respirer avec toutes les difficultés du monde.

— Des rires ? cracha son père, le visage déformé par la haine et la trahison. Te crois-tu, _mon fils_ , en position de rire ?

Il l’écoutait à peine. Pourquoi faire ? Il allait mourir de toute façon. Son père – mais sans doute ne pouvait-il plus l’appeler ainsi – était avant tout un partisan du Lord Noir. Pourtant, il avait espéré sans trop y croire que l’amour filial, ou tout du moins la volonté de prolonger la lignée Nott, lui permettrait d’ouvrir les yeux, d’empêcher que son seul héritier ne devienne une victime de leur Maître. Son père allait le tuer sans aucun remord ni regret.

Après avoir détruit la Conserve, Théo était rapidement rentré sur Oxford pour ne pas attirer les soupçons. Son père avait été absent toute la journée, ainsi il ne saurait pas que Théo s’était éclipsé. Il avait prévu de faire profil bas, de _vivre_ comme auparavant, au moins le temps de trouver une idée pour se sauver. La destruction de l’artefact n’était pas le résultat d’un plan bien rodé avec une sortie de secours pour la suite de sa vie, mais une volonté d’agir pour aider ceux qui se battaient contre tout ça, une envie de faire vite pour enfin se prouver que lui aussi était capable de prendre une décision. Que lui aussi pouvait faire le bon choix, comme ses anciens amis. Pendant vingt-quatre heures, il avait fait comme si rien n’avait changé. Malgré la tension et la peur qui lui broyaient les entrailles, il avait joué le jeu de l’innocence. Il avait couché avec Pansy comme d’habitude, il avait dîné avec son père, comme chaque soir.

Puis Jonathan Nott avait été appelé au Ministère pour aider trouver le coupable. À la demande de Lucius Malefoy, l’aristocrate s’était rendu sur place pour apporter ses connaissances en magie noire et déterminer quelle trace magique résiduelle dans la pièce était responsable de la destruction de la Conserve. 

Il n’avait pas eu besoin de réaliser le rituel. Parmi toutes les traces subsistant encore, comme gravées dans les murs de la pièce, il l’avait _sentie_. La magie de son propre sang, qui n’aurait jamais dû se retrouver mêlée aux empreintes magiques de l’Ordre.

Jonathan Nott était immédiatement rentré chez lui, sans même un mot pour Lucius qui l’avait appelé dans le couloir, sans succès.

Depuis, l’homme punissait son fils, profondément trahi par sa propre descendance. Il ne lui était aucunement venu à l’esprit que sa mort entraînerait la fin de sa lignée. De toute manière, son héritier était mort à ses yeux dès l’instant où il avait senti sa présence passée dans la Salle de Traque. Cet avorton n’était plus rien. Il relâcha brutalement le corps tremblant qui s’effondra au sol, la respiration sifflante et le sang continuant de tacher le sol et les vêtements.

— Ne crois pas que je te laisse, Théodore. Tu vas assumer ta trahison devant notre Maître et mourir. Tu ne vaux pas plus que ça, termina-t-il sans aucune hésitation dans la voix.

Théo, inconscient, ne l’écoutait déjà plus.

* * *

Ministère de la Magie

Londres

La fureur de Nott ne s’était guère calmée une fois au Ministère. Après avoir emprunté la cheminée privative de Lucius pour arriver directement dans son bureau avec son _prisonnier_ , il avait eu le déplaisir de trouver la pièce vide. Théo gisait à même le sol une fois sorti de l’âtre, dans une posture de défaite et d’abandon. Il n’avait pas repris conscience. Son père lui adressa un regard dégoûté et renifla tout en le laissant sur place, l’enjambant pour se diriger vers la sortie. Désirant trouver Lucius dans les plus brefs délais, il ouvrit vivement la porte. Le petit cri de surprise qui en résulta lui fit hausser les sourcils.

— Herbert ?

Devant la porte, Herbert Goyle était main levée, prêt à frapper le montant. Nott plissa les yeux en sentant la forte odeur de Whisky Pur-Feu que dégageait l’homme. _Encore saoul_. Sa forte tendance à boire depuis la mort de son fils devenait un réel problème, il devrait en parler à Lucius.

— Jo… Jonathan… Je t’attendais… pas là, commença l’homme aviné en rabaissant la main comme un enfant pris en faute.

Le Mangemort retint à peine le mouvement de sa main pour chasser les effluves qui agressaient son odorat.

— J’ai à faire avec Lucius, dit-il tout en écartant l’homme, puis il réfléchit. Tu tombes bien, Herbert, tu vas me servir.

Il recula et rentra de nouveau dans le bureau, entraînant avec lui son ami. Herbert fit un pas hésitant dans la pièce puis se figea soudainement en avisant le corps immobile de Théo devant le foyer.

— Ce… c’est… bégaya-t-il tout en s’approchant prudemment.

— Mon _fils_ , cracha Nott en tenant la porte sans se rendre compte de l’état de choc d’Herbert. Surveille-le le temps que je retrouve Lucius. Ce traître à son sang ne mérite pas de vivre davantage, mais je dois avant tout prévenir Lucius et notre Maître.

L’homme sortit en claquant la porte tout en ignorant le regard affolé et empli de tristesse de son ami. Le jeune homme couvert de son propre sang ne sentit pas l’adulte s’approcher et s’accroupir près de lui, pas plus qu’il ne sentit une main écarter légèrement les cheveux de son front.

— Non… murmura la voix cassée d’Herbert à son oreille. Je ne laisserai pas mourir un autre... Toi, je te sauverai.

* * *

25 mars 1999

Abbey Road

Londres

Elle plia les doigts. Une fois. Deux. Observa la paume de sa main, examina les lignes qui la traversaient. Le picotement semblait toujours là, comme s’il ne l’avait traversée que quelques minutes plus tôt alors qu’une dizaine de jours s’étaient déjà écoulés. La jeune femme retourna son membre, regarda ses ongles proprement coupés. Elle la leva au-dessus de son visage, en direction du chandelier installé au plafond de la grande bibliothèque, puis remarqua à nouveau l’éclat orangé qui parcourait furtivement ses veines, parfois. C’était étrange. Elle rabaissa la main sur ses genoux, puis recommença son manège.

— Je connais ce regard.

Hermione grimaça sans répondre à son acolyte qui était installé face à elle, à califourchon sur une chaise. Une plume à la main, il se grattait l’oreille. Elle lui jeta un regard torve qui le fit immédiatement cesser cet usage inapproprié de son outil de travail. Jonas reposa la plume sur le bureau chargé de parchemins à côté de lui. Auparavant, il était en train de compiler d’anciennes lois oubliées du grand public qui les aidaient à répondre aux provocations de Lucius Malefoy, mais l’attitude de la jeune femme l’avait vite interpellé. Depuis une demi-heure déjà, Hermione n’avait pas ouvert la bouche et s’était contentée d’examiner sa main comme si sa vie en dépendait. Les yeux dans le vide à ne fixer rien d’autre que sa paume, il l’avait crue en proie à un nouveau type de crise. Depuis un mois déjà, l’héritage laissé par Dumbledore semblait avoir été stabilisé mais Jonas restait sur ses gardes. Après tout, il était la seule personne qui pourrait réagir si Hermione en avait besoin. Mais, contrairement à ce qu’il avait cru, ce n’était pas en rapport avec ses nouvelles capacités. La voix de la jeune femme le tira de son songe.

— Tu le savais, toi ?

Il essaya de refocaliser son attention. Ah. Il avait sans doute manqué le début de la conversation, perdu dans ses pensées qu’il l’était. Jonas chercha pendant quelques secondes ce qu’il pourrait dire pour ne pas passer pour un imbécile quand elle sembla lui épargner de se ridiculiser.

— Notre magie, elle a une couleur.

— Je ne le savais pas, non, répondit-il en comprenant qu’il n’avait, en effet, rien loupé.

Il tourna sa chaise vers elle en faisant grincer les pieds sur le parquet de bois massif. Aujourd’hui, Hermione ne lui fit pas de remarque sur le bruit qu’il faisait. À nouveau, elle leva la main et la bougea légèrement, tentant de faire réapparaître l’éclat.

— Si tu te concentres bien, tu peux la voir dans tes veines, légèrement.

Curieux, il leva à son tour la main pour essayer de voir ce dont elle parlait. Il plissa les yeux comme pour essayer d’accroître sa vision et l’examina sous toutes les coutures pour essayer d’apercevoir la couleur dont elle lui parlait. Hermione, remarquant son manège, pouffa légèrement.

— Évidemment, ça ne marche que si on est concentré et conscient de la magie qui s’écoule en nous.

— Je suis parfaitement conscient que ma magie se répand dans mes veines ! s’offusqua l’homme en grimaçant. Peut-être pas assez concentré ou calme, je le concède.

— Je ne l’avais pas vue depuis mai dernier, lâcha-t-elle en interrompant ses jérémiades.

Jonas cessa immédiatement son manège et braqua ses yeux sur elle.

— Comment ça ? demanda-t-il en abandonnant tout espoir de remarquer sa magie.

— Je savais voir ma magie dès mes quinze ans, répondit-elle sérieusement. Il me suffisait de me concentrer et de me laisser aller, ça n’a jamais été une difficulté.

— Mais, commença Jonas prudemment, essayant de comprendre, tu n’en as plus été capable depuis mai.

Hermione serra le poing et se retourna vers lui. L’infirmier ne put s’empêcher de frissonner en avisant l’air assuré que son visage présentait. Au fil des mois, il avait vite appris à se méfier de l’ancienne étudiante quand elle semblait si sûre d’elle. C’était toujours motif de stress pour lui et il trouvait que les cheveux gris que ça lui causait ne lui allaient pas si bien que ça. Complètement indifférente aux préoccupations capillaires de Jonas, elle énonça d’une voix assurée :

— De mon réveil à Sainte Mangouste jusqu’à dix jours exactement, je n’ai plus pu voir la magie couler en moi. Et tu sais pourquoi ?

Il retint un gémissement. Il détestait cette impression de se retrouver sur les bancs de Poudlard, interrogé par le professeur McGonagall. Hermione lui causait parfois cette réminiscence d’être un élève inattentif.

— Parce que…

— Parce qu’elle n’était pas complète, lui dit-elle sans attendre sa tentative de réponse. Parce que ma magie avait été coupée d’une partie d’elle-même.

Cette fois-ci, il était complètement largué. Mais perdue dans son excitation grandissante, elle ne lui laissa pas davantage le temps de s’interroger.

— Voldemort avait une partie de notre magie. C’est comme ça qu’il pouvait nous traquer à travers l’Angleterre. C’est pour ça que je ne pouvais plus remarquer l’éclat. Parce qu’il utilisait un lien !

Le quarantenaire essaya de ne pas se faire remarquer alors qu’Hermione s’était levée et faisait les cent pas entre le fauteuil et lui. Il voyait d’ici l’esprit de la jeune femme fonctionner à plein régime, son chemin de pensée se construire au fur et à mesure qu’elle débitait ses paroles. Et c’est là que ses mots le frappèrent.

— Comment ça, une partie de votre magie ?

— Exactement ! s’écria-t-elle en interrompant brutalement sa route pour le fixer. Une partie de notre magie, un résidu capturé, volé lors de la Prise du Ministère en mai dernier ! La magie veut toujours retourner à son origine, et tant qu’elle n’est pas revenue, la source n’est pas complète !

Il sentait le mal de crâne poindre, mais s’efforça de la suivre.

— Alors si tu n’y arrivais plus, c’est parce que ta magie n’était pas complète.

— Précisément !

La phrase suivante fut plus prudente, presque craintive.

— Mais si maintenant tu arrives de nouveau à voir ta magie dans tes veines…

Le sourire d’Hermione lui rappela pendant quelques secondes un chat qu’il avait un jour vu dans un dessin animé moldu.

— Il y a dix jours, je l’ai sentie me revenir. C’était comme si j’étais à nouveau entière, alors que je ne savais pas qu’on m’en avait pris une partie. Mais je ne pouvais pas tirer immédiatement mes conclusions, fit-elle en balayant la pièce d’un geste de la main.

Jonas se redressa, à son tour pris par l’euphorie.

— Si elle t’est revenue, c’est alors que le Lord n’aurait plus de moyen de vous traquer !

— Tout s’explique ! Le sentiment de plénitude, mais aussi sa colère, ses erreurs actuelles, ses attaques soudaines sans l’aval de Malefoy… Tout !

— Alors ça signifie que les membres de l’Ordre sont libres d’utiliser leur magie ! cria-t-il presque, contaminé par son euphorie.

Aussitôt qu’il eut énoncé cette conclusion, il sentit une pierre lui tomber sur l’estomac, tandis que le sourire d’Hermione s’élargissait.

— Tu ne vas quand même pas… balbutia-t-il.

— Il n’y a qu’un seul moyen de le savoir.

Non, il était vraiment trop jeune pour avoir des cheveux gris. Aussi, quand Hermione se dirigea d’un pas décidé vers le bureau où Jonas avait déposé auparavant sa baguette. Sans tenir compte d’un petit cri d’avertissement qu’il lui lança, elle la brandit droit devant elle et cria, pleine d’assurance :

— _Lumos_!

* * *

25 mars 1999

Ministère de la Magie

Londres

Lucius venait tout juste de sortir de son bureau, rampant sous son regard furieux et s’échappant tout juste de son ire par ses discours fielleux et mot habilement tournés. Comme d’habitude. Les longs doigts graciles de Voldemort se refermèrent autour de sa baguette, qu’il avait longuement voulu utiliser tout au long de leur entrevue.

 _Je ne peux pas le tuer_. _Pas encore_.

Nagini siffla lourdement alors qu’elle s’entortillait autour des pans de sa robe, sentant la fureur et la colère difficilement maîtrisée de son maître. Il descendit sa main libre pour la caresser au passage, ses ongles crissant contre ses écailles épaisses. Le serpent continua sa route, ondulant sur le tapis jusqu’à atteindre la robe de l’autre sorcière présente dans la pièce avec eux.

Bellatrix Lestrange était assise dans l’un des confortables sièges de cuir noir qui ornaient le bureau du Grand Gouverneur. Elle était déjà présente avant que Lucius Malefoy ne vienne faire son rapport quotidien à leur Maître. Comme à son habitude, elle venait _rendre visite_. Favorite parmi tous les Mangemorts à la solde du grand Lord, il lui arrivait fréquemment de regarder et écouter Lucius Malefoy rendre compte au mage. Ces moments étaient toujours délicieux à son sens. Elle voyait le monde sorcier plier à leurs exigences et leurs ambitions, les politiques et la population retourner leur veste pour les rejoindre comme si la première guerre dans les années 80 n’avait jamais eu lieu. Comme si Voldemort et son idéologie Sang-Pur n’avait jamais été que la bonne solution pour _leur propre bien_.

Parfois, elle emmenait la jeune Parkinson avec elle. Cette petite avait du potentiel et serait sans aucun doute une femme redoutable dans les années à venir. Mais Bellatrix voulait garder fermement un œil sur elle. _Elle_ était _la_ femme qu’il fallait aux côtés du Lord Noir. Celle qui devait le soutenir et accéder à ses moindres requêtes. Elle ne laisserait jamais personne prendre sa place. Quand Pansy était présente lors de ces entrevues, Bellatrix se faisait un plaisir de lui rappeler qu’ _elle_ était la seule à bénéficier des largesses du Grand Gouverneur. La jeune fille restait dans son coin, partagée entre crainte et admiration, tout juste tolérée par leur Maître parce que Bellatrix la tolérait, elle. Chacun des petits tremblements que Pansy avait lorsque Voldemort daignait la regarder confortait Bellatrix dans ses pensées : aussi douée qu’elle était, la petite ne serait jamais assez forte ni puissante pour se tenir près de _son_ Maître. Et lui-même lui avait dit un jour.

 _Elle est maligne et digne des nôtres, mais elle ne pourra jamais te remplacer, ma chère._ Bellatrix frissonna à nouveau de l’extase qui l’avait emplie quand elle avait reçu le compliment. Elle était la seule et l’unique.

Cependant, à l’instant, elle aurait souhaité ne jamais être dans le bureau pendant la rencontre entre le Grand Gouverneur et le Ministre de la Magie.

Elle avait été emplie de fureur quand Lucius avait – habilement, d’un tact et d’une délicatesse inégalée – fait comprendre – _fait comprendre !_ – à leur Maître que ses agissements avaient été déplacés.

Depuis une semaine, depuis la destruction de sa précieuse Conserve et la disparition soudaine des coupables, la patience de Voldemort avait soudain cédé dans un brutal accès de violence à l’encontre des Nés-Moldus et des Moldus eux-mêmes. Bellatrix, comme plusieurs des plus fidèles du Lord, avait été envoyée saccager et torturer un petit village dans l’ouest du Pays de Galles, comme avertissement et rappel de la grandeur et de la puissance de leur Grand Gouverneur à tous. La femme avait pris plaisir à lancer de nouveau ses plus puissants maléfices et sortilèges de Magie Noire. Elle avait jubilé en entendant les hurlements et les supplications, s’était repue de la terreur qui se lisait sur le visage de ses victimes. Elle avait marché dans les flaques de sang et les gravats des bâtiments détruits avec délectation, se souvenant de l’extase provoquée par le rappel de sa toute puissance. De leur toute puissance sur tous ces misérables parasites. Et peu importe s’il y avait eu plus de Moldus que de Sangs-de-Bourbe, tout ça était resté un ravissement.

Alors quand Lucius avait _osé_ dire à leur Maître que, peut-être, cela n’avait pas été une action judicieusement calculée, elle avait manqué brandir sa baguette pour lui envoyer un sort. Avant que la température de la pièce ne baisse brutalement sous la magie de Voldemort lui-même.

Elle s’était presque recroquevillée dans le cuir noir, apeurée, alors que Lucius essayait de ne pas flancher sous le poids de la colère de Voldemort. Malgré tout, il avait réussi. Il s’était sorti vivant de cette pièce, sans même être soumis au _Doloris_. Ce qui, pour elle, était mauvais signe.

Quand Nagini rampa au pied de sa robe, elle ne put retenir le gémissement de peur qui remonta le long de sa gorge.

— Allons, allons… Bellatrix… _Ma chère Bellatrix_ …

— Ou… oui, Maître ?

Son propre couinement lui fit pitié. Le Lord se contenta de lui sourire, ses yeux rougeoyant, puis il se leva pour se diriger vers elle, comme flottant sur le sol. À l’instant, elle ne savait plus si elle devait être excitée ou effrayée par un tel niveau de pouvoir. Sentir Nagini s’enrouler et serrer ses anneaux autour de ses chevilles fit pencher la balance vers l’effroi.

— Toi aussi, tu _penses_ que j’ai fait une erreur ? susurra-t-il.

— N… non ! Maître, vous êtes le Grand Gouverneur ! se dépêcha-t-elle de répondre, absolument sincère. Vous êtes en droit de décider ce que vous pensez être le mieux pour nous ! Pas _Malefoy_ !

Les longs doigts fins et graciles attrapèrent son menton, entre la caresse et la prise ferme. Elle pouvait presque sentir les ongles pointus s’enfoncer légèrement dans la chair alors que Voldemort se penchait vers elle.

— Ma fidèle Bellatrix… Tu as pris du plaisir à m’obéir, n’est-ce pas ?

La sorcière dut faire un effort inimaginable pour contrôler sa voix. Le visage pâle de son maître se rapprochait lentement, les fentes de ses yeux rouges s’étrécissant encore davantage alors qu’il pénétrait son esprit et sondait son âme.

— B… bien sûr, Excellence, je vous suis – elle déglutit difficilement, la prise sur son menton s’affirmant encore – entièrement dévouée.

La main lâcha avec lenteur son menton pour dériver le long de sa mâchoire, jusqu’à son oreille puis dans son cou, presque aérienne. Bellatrix frissonna fortement, ignorant à nouveau s’il s’agissait de la sensation sur sa peau ou du froid dans la pièce qui en était responsable.

— Et, continua le Lord de sa voix aiguë, tu es bien d’accord que mes décisions prévalent, bien évidemment ?

Bellatrix ne put que hocher la tête, immobile. Puis l’atmosphère changea brutalement, devenant bouillante de magie et de fureur.

— Lucius peut penser ce qu’il veut, cracha soudain Voldemort, le regard noir et empli de folie, JE suis le Maître ! Il doit se soumettre ! Le monde doit se soumettre ! PLUS VITE !

Et les doigts se resserrèrent soudainement autour de la gorge offerte.

* * *

25 mars 1999

Paris

France

S’il continuait ainsi, il allait perdre la tête.

 _Encore.._.

Il se mordit la lèvre quand le toucher dans son cou recommença, glissa près de sa pomme d’Adam. Il déglutit puis souffla profondément quand les lèvres se retirèrent. L’autre devant lui pouffa un peu et caressa légèrement les hanches où il avait posé ses mains.

— T’es si sensible que ça ?

Harry piqua un fard et frappa son bras en guise de réponse pour essayer de cacher sa gêne, mais ça ne fit pouffer Drago que davantage. Lequel se pencha à nouveau pour embrasser la naissance de son cou avec un soupir de délectation.

— T’es con quand tu t’y mets, lui dit Harry tout en remettant les mains sur ses épaules, comme pour le tenir à l’écart alors qu’il le tenait fermement près de lui.

Il avait beau grogner, il aimait _beaucoup_ ce que Drago lui faisait. Et l’aristocrate le savait parfaitement, car il suça doucement sa peau entre deux baisers et rapprocha son corps tout contre le sien. Harry soupira et referma les bras autour de son cou pour poser sa tête contre l’épaule de son partenaire et savourer encore davantage l’étreinte. Se peloter au beau milieu d’un couloir du souterrain était une très mauvaise idée – ils le savaient parfaitement – mais parfois ils ne pouvaient s’en empêcher.

Depuis leur _altercation_ dans la bibliothèque, quelques jours plus tôt, la situation entre eux s’était grandement clarifiée et leurs relations avaient perdu toute l’ambiguïté qu’elle avait pu avoir jusque-là. Ce n’était plus du flirt maladroit, des avances cachées tant bien que mal sous l’œil amusé/critique/désespéré de leur entourage, mais des interactions amoureuses et clairement assumées de l’un envers l’autre. Une fois rassasiés – temporairement – des lèvres de l’autre contre la porte de la bibliothèque, ils avaient pris le temps de s’installer ensemble sur l’un des vieux sofas installés pour la lecture. Puis ils avaient discuté. Longuement. Ils s’étaient dit ce qu’ils avaient sur le cœur, les doigts s’effleurant lentement, les corps penchant parfois pour échanger un nouveau baiser, chaste d’abord, moins ensuite. Ils ne s’étaient pas parlé d’amour, pas encore. Mais pour l’instant, ils étaient chacun soulagé et heureux de voir que les sentiments ressentis étaient réciproques.

Quand ils en étaient enfin sortis, ils avaient rejoint les autres, main dans la main, sans se cacher. Dans la petite salle que les Anglais s’étaient appropriés comme salle commune, leur entrée n’avait pas fait grand bruit. Certains, comme Luna, s’étaient contentés de sourire. D’autres, tels Ron, s’étaient exclamés d’un grand « enfin ! » avant de reprendre leur activité. Un autre avait eu le nez cassé quand Drago avait lâché la main de son petit-ami pour tenir parole.

Bien sûr, il lui avait réparé juste après en le remerciant avec mauvaise foi de sa participation.

Depuis, on voyait souvent les deux jeunes hommes ensemble, se parler, discuter comme avant… les touchers et baisers ponctuels en plus.

Harry émit un bruit de gorge en sentant la bouche de Drago remonter le long de son cou pour venir taquiner son oreille, ses mains glisser doucement de ses hanches jusqu’au bas de son dos. Il adorait définitivement le traitement qu’il subissait. Même au beau milieu d’un couloir. Il se força à parler, la voix légèrement rauque.

— Tu peux vraiment pas attendre ta chambre ? demanda-t-il en glissant ses doigts dans les cheveux blonds.

Drago mordit légèrement son lobe avant de se redresser légèrement pour le regarder, amusé.

— Je sais pas, dit-il en déposant un baiser contre ses lèvres. Il n’y a personne.

— Tu disais ça il y a deux jours, répondit le brun presque en boudant mais répondant volontiers à son bécot, mais je te rappelle que Rogue nous a surpris, ta main dans mon pantalon.

L’homme plus grand se racla la gorge, légèrement mal à l’aise de ce souvenir qui l’avait profondément gêné. L’ancien professeur n’avait heureusement fait aucune remarque et s’était contenté de hausser un sourcil avant de poursuivre sa route, mais le couple avait rapidement perdu toute envie de pelotage poussé et avait rapidement fui les couloirs, le feu aux joues. Drago secoua vivement la tête pour reprendre contenance et regarda attentivement les couloirs alentours.

— Là, il n’y a personne, assura-t-il avant de descendre ses mains sur les fesses dans le jean lâche.

Harry rosit à nouveau mais se colla contre lui avec un sourire. Il enfouit son visage contre l’épaule et recommença à caresser sa nuque alors que Drago soupirait de bien-être. Ce n’était que du pelotage dans les règles de l’art, mais Harry attendait déjà avec grande impatience le moment où ils pourraient se retrouver enfin tous les deux, sans risque que quiconque ne les dérange pour un tête-à-tête un peu plus poussé. Harry comme Drago partageait sa chambre et il leur était impossible de s’y enfermer, par mesure de sécurité. De la même façon, certes les souterrains de l’Hôtel-Merlin n’étaient pas bondés, mais il y avait toujours un membre de la Licorne ou de l’Ordre reformé qui patrouillait et risquait de les déranger.

Et il n’avait guère envie qu’on les surprenne nus tous deux en train de faire joujou contre un mur.

Le brun descendit ses mains à son tour pour caresser le dos offert tout en collant son corps à celui de son petit-ami. Drago grogna légèrement de plaisir en sentant l’excitation de Harry contre sa hanche – non, les baguettes n’étaient pas si épaisses au toucher. Il avait juste envie de le pousser là, contre la pierre pour lui ouvrir son pantalon, ramener les mains sur le devant et…

— Je vous dis que non ! 

Drago retira quasi-instantanément ses mains du pantalon de Harry et attrapa sa main. Ce dernier se détacha rapidement de son petit-ami et le suivit jusqu’à la prochaine intersection du couloir, à l’opposé d’où la voix de Severus Rogue avait retenti. Ils se plaquèrent juste à temps de l’autre côté du mur de pierre, cachés de la vue du duo qui venait d’apparaître dans le couloir. Harry tendit l’oreille tout en s’écrasant contre la pierre froide. Il savait – et Drago aussi – qu’espionner Rogue était une fort mauvaise idée, mais entendre l’ancien professeur de potions exclamer ainsi son désaccord avec quelqu’un au beau milieu d’un couloir était tellement rare… Un simple coup d’œil à Drago lui confirma que lui aussi voulait savoir de quoi il en retournait. Et si jamais l’homme venait jusqu’à eux et les trouvait là, ils n’auraient qu’à prétexter qu’ils venaient d’arriver. Intérieurement, Harry grimaça. Même à son propre esprit, l’excuse semblait bancale.

Il n’eut cependant pas le temps de réfléchir davantage à un prétexte pour couvrir leur présence car on répondit à Rogue.

— Je ne vois pas pourquoi vous rejetez si fermement l’idée d’aller directement à Londres !

La tension monta, ainsi que leur propre curiosité. Non seulement Rogue perdait son sang-froid, mais en plus il se disputait avec le chef de la Licorne au beau milieu d’un couloir où n’importe qui pouvait les entendre. Ce n’était pas rare que les deux argumentent violemment voire se disputent pour la prise de décisions. Certes le but de chacun était le même – renverser la politique européenne actuelle en s’attaquant au problème de base : Voldemort – mais les intérêts et méthodes différaient. Là où Severus voulait agir avec prudence et réflexion, Judith Blanc avait tendance à privilégier une action coup de poing. Ferme et radicale. Et malgré le fait qu’elle avait accepté de laisser la main à l’Ordre – et donc Rogue – pour les questions concernant l’Angleterre, on sentait parfaitement lors des réunions qu’elle en attendait plus de l’homme…

Le soupir empli de frustration que poussa l’homme s’entendit depuis le point d’observation du couple. Harry grimaça et se plaqua un peu plus contre la pierre, comme s’il pouvait se faire repérer d’où il était. Il connaissait ce soupir. C’était _le_ soupir que Rogue utilisait en classe quand il était sur le point d’expliquer péniblement à ses élèves un détail qu’ils étaient censés maîtriser depuis des années déjà.

— Pour la dernière fois, Judith, susurra-t-il, Londres reste un endroit dangereux à pénétrer, même si dorénavant nous pouvons rentrer chez nous.

Drago se tendit soudainement aux côtés d’Harry et ils échangèrent un rapide regard. Avaient-ils bien entendu ? Un long frisson traversa l’aristocrate et il ne put s’empêcher de se pencher légèrement pour jeter un coup d’œil aux deux dirigeants. Tous deux se faisaient face quelques mètres plus loin, exactement là où Harry et Drago se tenaient quelques minutes plus tôt. Heureusement pour Drago, aucun d’entre eux ne sembla l’apercevoir, dans leur combat de regards. Judith se tenait droite devant le professeur, plantée sur ses talons, sans sembler un seul instant impressionnée par le regard sombre qu’il devait lui jeter. Lui avait les bras croisés, les mains cachées dans ses manches noires et la toisant de haut. Drago se remit prudemment dans son ancienne position, de peur qu’on ne le remarque.

— Et, claqua-t-elle avec dédain, que comptez-vous faire si vous n’allez pas directement à Londres ? Vous installer sur une plage au bord de la Manche et siroter un Earl Grey en attendant qu’on vienne vous chercher ?

Ils pouvaient le sentir d’ici : la température entre les deux venait encore de diminuer de quelques degrés.

— Peut-être que commencer par annoncer à _mes_ membres les informations que Miss Granger nous a fait parvenir ? répondit-il tout en essayant de ne pas se mettre à hurler sur cette vieille bique tête de mule.

Comme s’il s’était agi d’un signal de départ, Harry attrapa le poignet de Drago et le tira silencieusement plus loin dans le couloir, essayant de ne faire aucun bruit. S’ils étaient trouvés ici, la colère de Rogue se déverserait sur eux et il n’avait _aucune_ envie de redevenir le bouc-émissaire du professeur. Drago le suivit sans protester, et ce n’est qu’une fois bien plus loin et hors de portée des voix qu’ils s’autorisèrent enfin à respirer.

— Rentrer chez nous, t’as entendu ça ? ne put-il s’empêcher de demander rapidement à Drago.

Son estomac se serra à la simple pensée d’un retour longtemps espéré. Même s’il ne s’agissait toujours pas d’une résolution de la situation, c’était un premier pas. Un sacré premier pas. Ils ne seraient plus coincés dans les souterrains parisiens. Il pourrait enfin sortir et se battre, redevenir utile aux autres.

Son excitation et la tension qui l’habitait soudainement durent transparaître car Drago posa doucement le dos de sa main contre sa joue, le faisant sursauter. Harry déglutit et essaya de se calmer. Avec son retour en Angleterre, c’était l’accomplissement de la prophétie qui revenait en jeu. Il ne l’avait pas oubliée pendant ces longs mois d’exil, mais il avait était parfaitement conscient que, tant qu’il se trouvait loin de Voldemort, il ne pourrait la réaliser. Et maintenant…

— Calme-toi, lui dit tranquillement Drago, malgré un sourire qui jouait sur ses lèvres. J’ai parfaitement entendu. Mais je ne pense pas qu’on doive pour autant se précipiter.

Les épaules d’Harry s’affaissèrent légèrement à ses paroles. Son compagnon avait raison. Ce n’était pas parce qu’Hermione avait donné de nouvelles informations à Rogue qu’ils allaient prendre immédiatement l’avion ou le bateau pour leur terre natale… Il ferma légèrement les yeux pour apprécier la douce caresse contre sa peau. Drago continua de le calmer, doucement. Tout au fond de lui pourtant, il ressentait la même impatience que Harry. Si Rogue avait raison, ils pourraient bientôt repartir et rejoindre Hermione. Elaborer de vraies stratégies pour renverser Voldemort et le pouvoir qu’il avait mis en place. Confronter ses parents…

Drago ne savait pas vraiment ce qu’il ferait à ce moment-là. Après tout, son père était Ministre sous l’égide de Voldemort. Sa mère était à la tête de Sainte-Mangouste pour la même cause. Quant à lui, il était recherché au même titre que les autres. Rien de bon ne pourrait sortir de tout cela.

Il sortit abruptement de ses pensées quand Harry tourna la tête et embrassa sa main en guise de remerciement. Le geste lui arracha un sourire. Peut-être qu’il ignorait ce qu’il ferait face à eux, mais il resterait à ses côtés. Quoi qu’il arrive.

— On devrait aller prévenir les autres, proposa le jeune homme plus petit devant lui.

Drago hocha la tête et prit sa main. Pour l’instant, ils n’étaient pas encore chez eux. Ce n’était pas la peine de repenser à ses parents.

* * *

— Le Terrier.

Severus se retint d’hausser un sourcil quand Charlie Weasley proposa ce lieu comme refuge. À côté de lui, son jeune frère se contenta de hocher la tête.

Après son altercation avec Judith dans les couloirs, ils avaient convenu de rassembler le Conseil ainsi que les membres du nouvel Ordre. L’ancienne parlementaire avait continué d’aboyer mais Severus lui avait fermement rappelé qu’ _il_ était à la tête de l’Ordre du Phénix et que finalement la décision leur reviendrait. Il lui avait néanmoins concédé le fait que le Conseil devait être présent. Après tout, ils étaient censés travailler de concert pour résoudre la situation politique et sorcière. Malgré tout ça, il n’empêchait qu’ils pouvaient parfois… entrer en conflit.

Auber, placé judicieusement entre les deux forts caractères qu’étaient ses collègues résistants, se tourna vers le rouquin et demanda :

— Le Terrier ?

— C’est notre maison, expliqua Charlie. Dans le Devon.

Un sorcier d’une quarantaine d’années, quasiment chauve et semblant disparaître sous son épaisse cape bleue, leva la main. Auber hocha la tête en sa direction pour lui accorder la parole.

— Pourquoi une telle proposition ? demanda l’homme de sa voix grave. Le Devon n’est pas à côté de Londres.

Judith renifla de contentement. Severus s’empêcha de lui donner un coup de pied sous la table. Ce serait fort puéril. Certes plus discret que de lui envoyer un sort au vu de tous. Mais quand même malvenu. Il allait répondre quand Charlie le fit à sa place.

— Si ce que Hermione nous a dit est vrai, expliqua-t-il calmement, la Traque est terminée. Nous pourrons utiliser notre magie une fois rentrés. Donc transplaner.

Le sorcier hocha la tête, semblant satisfait de la réponse. Les lèvres de Judith, quant à elles, se pincèrent davantage. Auber se contenta de sourire puis de relancer la conversation.

— Pourtant, si votre famille est connue comme rebelle, les Mangemorts doivent la surveiller.

Charlie baissa légèrement les yeux vers la table, songeur. Il sentit une main se glisser sur sa cuisse et serrer doucement. Intérieurement, il remercia Luna de sa présence. Inconsciemment, il avait pris la place de leader parmi les jeunes présents. Quand Harry et Drago étaient arrivés dans leur « salle commune » et les avaient avertis de la réunion à venir, il avait commencé à réfléchir à une solution pour le rapatriement. Et le Terrier lui était immédiatement venu en tête.

— C’est une possibilité. Mais avant mai dernier, nous avions mis en place un Fidelitas sur les lieux. Pour que seul l’Ordre puisse y accéder. Toute notre famille était à la bataille. Alors… Personne n’est revenu à la maison depuis. J’en suis certain.

Ron grimaça clairement, le cœur lourd. Toute la famille avait été à la Prise… Leur mère, leur frère ainé étaient morts… Percy, les jumeaux, Ginny… Leur père… Ils n’avaient aucune nouvelle. Aucun signe de vie ou de mort depuis plus de dix mois. Aucun moyen de savoir plus que ce simple constat : leur famille était dissoute. Il pianota légèrement sur le rebord de la table, tendu, alors que Charlie continuait.

— Elle ne doit pas encore avoir été découverte par les Mangemorts, si personne n’y est rentré. On peut donc aller s’y réfugier dès notre retour sur le sol anglais. Au moins le temps de monter une stratégie pour infiltrer Londres.

Autour de la table, il y eut plusieurs hochements de tête, appréciatifs. Les Anglais, et notamment ceux qui étaient anciennement soumis à la Traque étaient parfaitement d’accord avec l’idée. Severus ravala un compliment pour le jeune Weasley mais laissa aller le sourire narquois qu’il dirigea vers Judith.

— Le Terrier, alors, conclut-il.

* * *

29 mars 1999

L’île aux Chiens

Londres

Jonas s’avança dans la rue, soufflant dans ses mains pour essayer de les réchauffer. D’après les informations d’Hermione, il ne devrait plus être très loin. Des fois, il ne comprenait pas comment fonctionnait cette fille. Ni comment elle pouvait en savoir autant.

Il tourna sur la droite, s’engouffrant dans une allée de bitume abimé. Les murs de brique étaient nets, propres, comme on s’y attendrait dans un tel quartier d’affaires. Les lampadaires éclairaient nettement la rue qu’il venait de quitter, mais l’allée, elle, était bien plus sombre, plus confidentielle.

Parfaite pour une cachette.

Il sortit sa baguette, ignorant le froid qui reprenait le dessus dans ses membres. Jonas ralentit ses pas et s’assura que personne ne le suivait. Il avait été extrêmement attentif jusque-là, depuis qu’il travaillait avec Hermione, et il ne comptait pas se faire prendre maintenant. Ce serait trop bête. Après tout, il était l’homme de main de Thémis, c’était lui qui était sur le terrain. Et il se trouvait sacrément efficace. Même s’il ne le dirait jamais à haute voix devant Hermione. Quoique.

Tout en silence, l’homme avança jusqu’au fond de l’allée, puis se retourna vers la petite grille de sous-sol qui se trouvait en bas du mur. Il espérait sincèrement que la jeune femme ne s’était pas trompée. La formule qu’elle avait trouvée pour les dégoter était fort ancienne et n’avait pas été utilisée depuis longtemps.

D’un geste assuré, il prononça les mots qu’il avait appris par cœur.

— _Patefacio latibulum._

Les briques tremblèrent puis semblèrent fondre sous son regard. Il ne se priva pas de sourire : ça avait marché ! Ses dents se découvrirent davantage quand il vit la baguette tendue en sa direction dans la cachette. Jonas ne trembla pas et rabaissa la sienne.

— Salut là-dedans ! Ça vous dit de venir vous mettre à l’abri dans la résistance ?

Tremblant, Herbert ne lâcha pas sa vigilance. Derrière lui, Théo se redressa prudemment des cartons sur lesquels il était allongé.

Ouaip, Jonas était décidément un homme de mission _super_ efficace.


	15. Les infiltrés

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Playlist: Kamikaze, Owl City — A Walk, Tycho — Tied Up, Julian Perretta — Recovery, LP — The Blower’s Daughter, Scala & Kolacny Brothers

29 mars 1999

Abbey Road

Londres

Royaume-Uni

Il y avait quelque chose d’intrigant à regarder Hermione Granger, à cet instant. Elle semblait plus vieille, plus mature que la dernière fois où Théo l’avait vue, dans les couloirs de Poudlard. Plus dangereuse aussi, sachant le rôle qu’elle jouait dans la politique sorcière aujourd’hui. Pourtant, ce n’était ni son physique ni ses capacités intellectuelles qui faisaient que Théo n’arrivait pas à décrocher son regard de la jeune femme. C’étaient ses mains.

D’avant en arrière. Un éclat orangé parcourant sa ligne de vue. De gauche à droite. Puis un nouveau petit mouvement des doigts comme pour en chasser la poussière qui aurait pu s’y déposer. La voir s’étendre, se recourber… puis se retrouver en un poing fermé et décidé alors que l’orange se muait en violet pour finalement disparaître. Théo se souvint soudainement où il se trouvait. Ou plutôt, du fait qu’ils l’ignoraient, Herbert et lui. Le jeune homme cligna plusieurs fois pour sortir de la torpeur dans laquelle sa contemplation l’avait plongé. Hermione Granger – il l’avait reconnue sans problème malgré le temps et les événements écoulés depuis leur scolarité – n’était pas inoffensive. Elle avait su les retrouver et les mener ici. Elle avait su mettre à mal les politiques de Lucius Malefoy. Elle avait su s’échapper de la surveillance des Mangemorts. Ce n’était pas parce qu’elle était perdue dans l’étude de ses phalanges qu’elle redevenait simple sorcière, Née-moldue.

Il serait bien mal avisé de l’oublier.

Le jeune homme se tortilla légèrement sur sa chaise où il n’était pas, contrairement à ce qu’il aurait cru en étant conduit ici, tenu captif. Ses blessures suite à la torture infligée par son père continuaient lui faire mal, n’ayant pu bénéficier de réels soins malgré la bonne volonté d’Herbert les jours passés en cavale. Il savait que son état aurait pu être bien plus grave si le père de son ami n’avait pas soudainement retrouvé son bon sens et cessé de noyer son malheur dans l’alcool pour le sauver. Sans lui, aujourd’hui…

Celui-ci se trouvait à ses côtés, tout aussi nerveux. Conduits par Jonas dans cet endroit qui tenait plus de la bibliothèque de Poudlard que de la planque secrète, ils restaient méfiants quant au sort qui les attendait. L’infirmier avait lancé un désillusionnement sur eux avant de les entraîner dans les ruelles de la ville. Ils avaient tous trois parcouru un bon kilomètre dans l’ombre quand la vision des Mangemorts s’était soudain assombrie et qu’ils avaient senti une main les saisir aux bras. La confusion et la sensation d’être tirés par le nombril, caractéristiques d’un portoloin, les avaient pris de court. Ce n’est qu’en étant libérés de l’envoûtement qu’ils avaient découvert leur destination… Et ils n’avaient tout juste eu le temps de voir Granger fixer un livre avant qu’on ne les force à s’asseoir.

Celle-ci sembla soudainement sortir de sa torpeur.

— Nott. Je ne pensais pas te revoir ici.

La jeune femme avait l’air partagée entre l’étonnement et l’agacement et Théo n’était pas certain de ce qu’il devait répondre à cela, aussi préféra-t-il se taire et patienter. Herbert n’osa pas bouger non plus. Jonas s’était jeté dans un fauteuil défoncé un peu plus loin, attendant la suite des événements. La jeune femme ne parut pas s’offusquer du manque de réponse et se contenta de se lever et de s’approcher d’eux, les sourcils froncés. Une étincelle violacée sembla scintiller un instant dans sa main. Théo n’aimait pas du tout ça. La dernière fois qu’une femme l’avait approché ainsi, cela avait mal fini pour lui. Herbert frissonnait à ses côtés, comme se rendant compte de la précarité de leur situation.

Une fois près d’eux, Hermione se retourna vers Herbert.

— Vous êtes le père de Grégory, je crois ?

Le regard du quinquagénaire se troubla et il déglutit en hochant la tête. Les traits de la jeune femme s’adoucirent et elle tendit la main vers lui, comme pour la lui serrer.

— Je vous adresse toutes mes condoléances… Je… ne connaissais pas bien Grégory, mais du peu de temps que nous avons passé ensemble, il s’est avéré… agréable, conclut-elle maladroitement faute d’un meilleur terme.

Herbert ne parut pas se vexer de l’hésitation évidente de la jeune femme, semblant au contraire ému et heureux de rencontrer une _amie_ de feu son fils. Légèrement tremblant, il tendit la main et serra celle offerte face à lui. Hermione la serra un peu plus fort et parut attendre une, deux secondes, que quelque chose se produise. Théo les observait, préférant ne pas intervenir. A nouveau, il crut remarquer un furtif éclat de couleur dans ses phalanges. Les secondes s’égrenèrent et le visage de la jeune femme se fit de plus en plus perplexe. Jusqu’à ce qu’elle se tourne vers son ancien camarade, stupéfaite.

— Non, toi ?

Théo ne put empêcher un frisson de remonter le long de sa colonne. _Moi quoi ?_ Il se racla la gorge pour se donner un semblant d’assurance malgré les douleurs qui le parcouraient.

— Qu’est-ce que j’ai fait encore ?

Calé à califourchon sur sa fidèle chaise, Jonas pouffa pour cacher son scepticisme et sa nervosité.

— Quoi, lui ? Le jeune ? Il est pas un peu jeune pour ça ?

Elle se contenta de lui envoyer un regard torve – _son préféré !_ – et de lâcher la main d’Herbert.

— Un problème avec la jeunesse, peut-être ? Tu te sens laissé de côté qu’on soit tout aussi capable que toi, _l’adulte_?

Il prit la pose d’un homme au cœur brisé, l’air outrageusement blessé, pour lui concéder le point. La brune l’ignora et s’approcha de Théo, répondant à sa question précédente tout en lui tendant à son tour.

— Il est fort possible que tu nous aies tous sauvés.

Le Serpentard cligna des yeux alors qu’à nouveau l’étincelle faisait son apparition. Il fronça légèrement les sourcils, se sentant agité, comme impatient.

— Elle a quoi ta main ?

Hermione se figea et planta son regard dans le sien. Pendant quelques secondes, elle réfléchit ses prochains mots, avant de paraître plus assurée, presque excitée.

— Elle a quoi sa main ? répéta Herbert, un peu hagard, jugeant la sienne comme si la jeune fille lui avait transmis quelque chose par leur poignée précédente.

— Oui, qu’a donc ma main ? demanda-t-elle, tentant de contenir son impatience

L’infirmier les observait, toujours affalé. Il allait à son tour rabâcher la question dans un trait d’humour — et parce qu’ils parlaient entre eux et qu’ils l’ignoraient — quand il se souvint de quelque chose. Jonas se redressa soudainement, presque effaré.

— Me dis pas qu’il peut le voir et pas moi !

Théodore le regarda tandis qu’Hermione retenait à grand-peine un sourire. Plutôt que de répondre, elle se pencha soudainement et combla la distance qu’il restait entre elle et son ancien camarade. A peine leurs peaux se touchèrent-elles que Théo sentit une vive décharge se propager dans son bras. Ce ne fut que parce qu’il était toujours blessé et épuisé de toutes les précédentes épreuves qu’il ne dégagea pas son membre de la poigne ferme de sa vis-à-vis. Les étincelles violettes qu’il avait aperçues se firent plus fortes et passèrent entre eux, remontant soudainement jusqu’à son épaule. La bouche d’Herbert se décocha alors que Jonas se relevait brutalement en jurant. Hermione ne retient plus son sourire.

— Fascinant… commenta-t-elle en récupérant sa main et en l’observant à nouveau.

L’ancien Serpentard ne sut que répondre, ayant eu l’impression qu’une décharge électrique venait de le traverser. Pourtant… Il prit une inspiration. Il se sentait mieux. Pas en pleine forme, mais… mieux. Soudainement épuisé, il se laissa aller en arrière contre le dossier abimé de sa chaise.

— Qu’est-ce que c’était…

— Ça, répondit la jeune femme, c’était une partie de ta magie qui te revenait.

Quand il se contenta de la fixer en fronçant les sourcils, Jonas prit pitié de lui.

— De ce que j’ai compris, commença-t-il en jetant un petit regard incertain vers Hermione, comme un enfant qui récite sa leçon, quand tu as détruit la Conserve, toute la magie qui y était conservée, ce qui était son rôle puisque c’est comme ça qu’elle s’appelait…

Hermione claqua de la langue, le rappelant à l’ordre.

— Je disais, quand tu as détruit l’artefact, reprit Jonas rapidement avant de subir à nouveau les foudres de son acolyte (on se demandait vraiment qui était l’adulte entre les deux), toute la magie des membres de l’Ordre ayant participé à la Bataille leur est retournée. Du coup, la Traque s’est arrêtée.

— Mais… et cette magie soudaine qu’on vient de voir ? questionna Herbert, perdu.

— C’est là que c’est fascinant, comme dirait Hermione. Si la magie retenue précédemment est retournée à ses propriétaires respectifs, elle n’est pas repartie seule.

L’homme se tourna vers Théo.

— Une partie de ta propre magie, par je ne sais quel phénomène, s’est retrouvée entraînée dans chaque retour… C’est un peu comme si tu avais fusionné avec chaque membre concerné, et c’est pour ça qu’en ce moment tu es patraque ! conclut-il, fier de ses explications.

— Je suis « patraque » parce que j’ai été récemment fortement torturé… ne put s’empêcher de rétorquer Théo, fatigué et secoué.

— C’est anecdotique, ça.

— Ce que veut expliquer Jonas avec ses mots maladroits, le réprimanda légèrement Hermione, c’est qu’en détruisant la Conserve, une partie de ta magie s’est retrouvée fragmentée et répartie entre les différentes personnes conservées par la Traque. Ce que tu voyais précédemment, continua-t-elle en lui montrant sa main, c’était ma magie ainsi que des éclats de la tienne.

Théo déglutit légèrement. Alors, en plus d’avoir failli mourir des mains de son propre père puis du Seigneur des Ténèbres, le prix à payer était d’avoir dû se séparer d’une partie de sa magie ? Il se concentra légèrement, autant que son état physique lui permettait. Depuis son sauvetage par Herbert, il n’avait plus essayé de lancer le moindre sort ni eu l’esprit assez clair pour méditer et ressentir sa source magique. Assimilant les informations qu’on venait de lui donner, il prit quelques instants pour s’y consacrer.

Ce fut difficile.

Elle était présente mais… _incomplète_. Sa magie n’était plus entière. Elle n’était plus celle qu’il avait toujours possédée, et cette simple pensée le fit paniquer.

Herbert posa sa main sur son épaule et il rouvrit soudainement les paupières. Hagard, il se tourna vers son sauveur qui lui sourit légèrement, encore ébranlé par leurs épreuves. Le père de son ancien ami semblait comprendre le tourment qui l’habitait.

— Tu as détruit la Conserve.

Par ces simples mots, Théo se calma. Oui, sa magie était incomplète. Oui, il était blessé et avait failli mourir.

Mais il avait détruit le principal atout de Voldemort. Il avait mis fin à presque une année entière de Traque et avait permis un renouveau de l’espoir. Est-ce qu’il le regrettait ?

Evidemment que non.

Soufflant légèrement, Théo se détendit sous le soutien de l’homme et l’attitude plus relaxe des membres de l’Ordre devant eux. Essayant de retrouver le maigre aplomb qu’il espérait avoir toujours, il demanda :

— Donc… Maintenant ma magie est partagée entre vous tous, c’est ça ?

Hermione hocha la tête mais lui accorda un sourire.

— Temporairement. Comme tu as pu le remarquer, dès le moment où nous nous sommes touchés, elle est retournée à sa source d’origine… C’est un peu…

Elle réfléchit quelques secondes pour réussir à exprimer de manière simple sa pensée et la théorie qui était derrière une telle occurrence.

— Un peu comme si nous étions tous de nouvelles Conserves et que ta magie ne demandait qu’à te revenir.

— Et ce qui est génial, commenta Jonas en se réinstallant de manière confortable, c’est que ça marche tout pareil que l’ancienne.

— C’est comme ça que vous nous avez retrouvés… murmura Théo, comprenant ce que voulait dire l’infirmier par là. Si l’artefact du Ministère pouvait localiser ceux dont elle gardait la trace…

— Nous pouvons en faire de même avec toi, conclut Hermione, ravie qu’il saisisse leurs propos.

Le jeune Mangemort ferma les yeux quelques instants, digérant tout ce qu’il venait d’apprendre. Il avait besoin… Herbert, semblant avoir repris du poil de la bête depuis le début de la conversation, observa Hermione.

— Qu’allez-vous faire de nous ?

Le ton légèrement tendu de son sauveur fit rouvrir les yeux au jeune homme. Il observa les deux individus face à lui. Pendant quelques secondes, il crut voir leurs visages durs, fermés. L’air jovial et taquin que Jonas présentait jusque-là, absent, et Hermione droite et calculatrice. Dans la lumière diffuse et inégale de la bibliothèque d’Abbey Road, il se rappela que face à lui n’était pas seulement Hermione Granger, la surdouée de leur promotion à Poudlard, mais bien Thémis, qui mettait à mal les Grandes Réformes Magiques et les Lois Sanguines de Lucius Malefoy.

Et que, peut-être, leur sauvetage n’était pas si altruiste que ça.

Pourtant, ce sentiment d’oppression et de petitesse qui le submergea ne dura pas. Il cligna des yeux et bien vite l’impression disparut, remplacée par un sourire détendu de la sorcière.

— Théo a permis à la Résistance de reprendre espoir et vous, Mr. Goyle, rajouta-t-elle en se tournant vers le concerné et inclinant légèrement la tête, vous avez sauvé Théo tout en sachant parfaitement ce qu’il avait fait…

L’homme acquiesça lentement, essayant de garder son assurance, son rôle de protecteur qu’il avait pris auprès de Théo depuis qu’il l’avait trouvé sanguinolent dans ce bureau du Ministère. Le sang-froid de la jeune femme l’impressionnait et, à cet instant, le souvenir de son fils lui revient. Greg, son enfant, avait choisi de combattre aux côtés de ces personnes. Oui, il était un Mangemort. Avait été. Puis un jour, la chair de sa chair avait décidé de ne pas le suivre, avançant des arguments que jamais jusque-là il n’avait osé entendre _— écouter_. Puis il était mort. Et ceux qu’il avait soutenus, défendus, ceux en lesquels il s’était mis à douter cette dernière année 1998, avaient tué son bébé. Jonathan, un de ses meilleurs amis, avait lui aussi failli tuer son héritier. L’acte impardonnable.

Aux souvenirs douloureux qui le submergeaient, l’homme éprouvé par une vie de soumission et de pertes raffermit sa détermination. Grégory n’avait pas été un lâche, quoi qu’on ait pu penser de lui. Et lui, son père, son _déchet_ de père, avait tout raté.

Tout sauf le sauvetage de cet enfant, cet homme en devenir qui se trouvait à ses côtés, blessé et affaibli. Alors, ravalant toute la peine et la honte qu’il portait, il renifla et releva le menton.

— Je ne veux plus rester aux côtés de… ces gens. Mon garçon…

Il s’interrompit, mais cela suffit à Hermione qui posa sa main sur la sienne. Herbert essayait de ne pas lâcher les larmes qui le menaçaient — qui l’avaient noyé pendant toute cette année passée comme lui s’était noyé dans le Whiskey Pur-Feu. L’homme souffla pour se reprendre, se sentant pitoyable et céder malgré lui.

— Je comprends, Mr Goyle. Je comprends parfaitement, dit-elle doucement.

— Je ne suis qu’un Mangemort qui ne sait plus quoi faire… mais je ne peux plus… Je ne peux plus rester là-bas, près de ceux qui ont tué mon Gregory, et boire… Mon garçon…

Seuls les sanglots résonnèrent dans la grande pièce pendant quelques secondes. Théo, éprouvé mais acceptant enfin les explications qui lui avaient été données, se tourna vers Jonas tandis qu’Hermione essayait de consoler le pauvre homme.

— D’accord… Mais comment pouvez-vous nous faire confiance ?

Il leva son bras droit vers lui. Ils savaient tous deux que sous la manche ensanglantée et déchirée se trouvait la sinistre Marque. Jonas se contenta de se curer l’oreille.

— Oui, vous pourriez appeler le Grand Gouverneur tout de suite. Puis vous faire torturer et éviscérer sur-le-champ pour avoir détruit son outil et fui ici.

Hermione se redressa, laissant Herbert vider son sac.

— C’est un pari risqué. Mais, rajouta-t-elle avec un sourire en coin qui faisait frissonner Jonas en repensant à sa témérité, j’ai souvent raison.

 _Ou toujours_ , pensa Théo qui se souvenait de l’étudiante qu’elle avait été ces dernières années à Poudlard.

Ses épaules se relâchèrent. Il était sous la main de Thémis et, par extension, de la résistance. Herbert était avec lui et désirait aussi changer de voie. Il était blessé mais vivant. Mais plus important, il avait agi.

Il avait eu son poids.

Un maigre sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres avant que la fatigue, la conséquence de ses blessures non soignées depuis plusieurs jours, le retour d’un fragment de sa magie, ne lui fasse perdre connaissance.

_Il n’était plus inutile._

* * *

30 mars 1999

Manche

La mer pour seul horizon. Au loin, aucune trace de la côte, cachée par les nuages gris de ces premiers jours de printemps chaotique et la mer sombre. Pourtant, ils savaient qu’elle était là, leur terre natale. Quelque part derrière la houle naissante de ce début de tempête se dissimulait leur maison, qu’ils avaient abandonnée onze mois plus tôt, défaits et soumis au nouveau règne qui s’annonçait. Certains étaient même mourants en partant et avaient cru ne jamais revenir.

Le cœur serré d’Harry lui faisait cet effet-là alors qu’il regardait la pluie commencer à tomber par la fenêtre du ferry. La dernière fois — la seule et unique fois — qu’il avait pris le bateau, il était exsangue, battu, les os brisés. Ses quelques souvenirs des jours qui s’étaient déroulés dans la cale sombre du cargo étaient de vagues images de Ron lui donnant de quoi boire ou se nourrir, ou de rares soins qu’il pouvait lui prodiguer. Il se retint à grand-peine de porter la main à sa jugulaire où il savait sa dernière cicatrice, actuellement invisible sous les effets d’un polynectar. Des doigts épais vinrent prendre les siens, comme pour accompagner cet effort. Harry, ou plutôt Adrien Caron comme le disait la carte d’identité qu’il avait _empruntée_ à un moldu en France, jeta un regard en biais vers son _frère_ à ses côtés.

— Tout va bien ? chuchota le grand gaillard blond à côté de lui.

Harry se retient de grimacer, les traits de Jordan Caron n’avaient rien de commun avec ceux de son petit ami et il avait du mal à se faire à ce changement d’identité, bien qu’il ne soit que temporaire. Il se força à relâcher la main rassurante, bien conscient que des frères, adolescents qui plus est, étaient très loin de se tenir la main en temps normal.

— Ouais… C’est juste… enfin, tu sais, répondit-il tout aussi bas.

Afin de les faire embarquer sans remous et de manière sûre sur les ferrys en direction de Portsmouth, la Licorne avait en toute discrétion kidnappé trois familles moldues qui leur serviraient de couverture le temps du voyage. Harry comme les autres s’était senti coupable en apprenant que leur petite mission d’infiltration aurait des conséquences sur des gens innocents mais, Judith comme Rogue leur avait bien fait comprendre, la fin justifiait les moyens. Et pour que ces deux-là tombent d’accord sur lesdits moyens, la négociation n’était possible. La seule consolation qu’il gardait en mémoire était qu’aucun mal ne leur était fait et qu’ils étaient enfermés en sécurité sous l’Hôtel-Merlin, endormis par de puissantes potions brassées par l’ancien professeur.

Tous les membres de l’Ordre avaient embarqué sur le même ferry de la Brittany sous plusieurs identités empruntées. Le plan était plutôt simple quand on y pensait, malgré les risques encourus. Ils avaient pris un portoloin préparé par la Licorne pour rejoindre un contact au Havre. De là, ils avaient pris leur nouvelle identité puis embarqué à quelques minutes d’intervalle, comme si de rien n’était. Même sur le bateau, ils ne devaient prendre contact afin d’éviter tout risque de se faire repérer. Severus avait fourni à chacun une bouteille de polynectar pour entretenir la transformation. La traversée durait plusieurs heures et toute erreur pourrait leur être fatale…

Au plus grand bonheur et désespoir d’Harry, celui-ci se trouvait dans le groupe le plus sensible.

Il comprenait la logique, mais tout de même. Appeler Severus Rogue « papa » ? Mentalement il grimaça. Oui, jouer les adolescents qui ne parle pas à ses parents lui allait parfaitement finalement. Il se retourna vers la fenêtre. A ses côtés, Drago fit de même tout en s’appuyant négligemment à la barre fixée sous la vitre, comme tout jeune pourrait le faire. Ce qu’il n’aurait jamais fait en temps normal, évidemment.

— Oui, j’imagine… moi non plus je ne pensais pas y revenir un jour.

— Mais on est vivant, ajouta le désormais blond à lunettes. Vivants, mieux organisés, et on n’est plus seuls.

Drago hocha la tête, prenant un air déterminé.

— Et cette fois, je serai là.

Le cœur d’Harry ne put s’empêcher de louper un battement. Evidemment que Drago serait là cette fois-ci. Il le savait parfaitement, ce ressentiment que l’aristocrate avait envers lui-même. Cette culpabilité qu’il portait depuis longtemps maintenant. Pourtant ils en avaient reparlé, le brun essayant de lui faire comprendre que non, il n’avait pas « rien » fait. Le jonc, les amulettes au Ministère, le Felix Felicis… Sans Drago, il y a bien longtemps déjà qu’il serait mort. Et pourtant, il était là, sur un ferry bondé, en route pour le Terrier puis pour Londres. Alors bien évidemment que Drago était là. Tout comme il l’avait toujours été, finalement.

— Tu sais… tu devrais pas dire ça.

Drago haussa un sourcil, prêt à répliquer, comme il avait l’habitude de faire à chaque fois que le sujet venait sur le tapis. Harry l’arrêta d’un léger sourire en coin.

— J’ai envie de t’embrasser quand tu dis les choses comme ça, et je ne pense pas que ce soit vraiment dans notre rôle, expliqua-t-il le plus bas possible pour qu’il n’y ait définitivement aucune chance qu’on l’entende.

L’aîné rougit légèrement et allait répondre quand, reconnaissable par son sarcasme entre mille malgré le polynectar, une voix les interrompit doucement mais assez fort pour qu’ils comprennent parfaitement.

— Je suis navré de déranger vos… déclarations émouvantes… Mais il va falloir se mettre en mouvement, l’Angleterre approche.

Les deux adolescents se retournèrent vers leur « famille ». Severus Rogue arborait les traits d’un cinquantenaire dégarni et tout aussi blond que ses fils, les yeux marron et un léger embonpoint. Malgré tout, cela n’empêchait pas ses yeux et son ton d’être tout aussi acérés et impactant. Près de lui se tenaient deux femmes.

La première, un peu en retrait, comme hermétique à ce qui se passait sous ses airs d’adolescente rebelle était à peine plus jeune qu’eux. Les courts cheveux bruns en épis négligés sur le sommet de son crâne, elle lisait vaguement un prospectus qu’elle avait trouvé sur une table non loin de là. Sous les traits de Jessica Caron, Luna les accompagnait afin d’être leur guide pendant le transplanage. Etant aussi originaire de la campagne non loin de Loutry Sainte-Chaspoule, elle connaissait parfaitement le point de rendez-vous et leur permettrait d’arriver sans encombre à destination.

La seconde, debout près du _père de famille_ , était une grande femme légèrement plus jeune, un chignon brun négligé sur le sommet de son crâne. A son épaule, un immense sac à main dans lequel elle portait les « provisions » de la petite équipe. Madeleine les accompagnait en Angleterre elle aussi, Judith refusant de quitter le sol français et Auber étant trop indispensable lui aussi. Deux autres membres de la Licorne s’étaient portés volontaires pour représenter leur organisation. Pour _s’assurer que les Anglais n’oublient pas le rôle de la France dans la libération_ avait précisé Rogue dans un commentaire acerbe adressé à ses jeunes troupes. La lutte de pouvoir faisait toujours rage, même au sein des alliés.

A qui participera le plus dans le sauvetage du monde…

Drago se redressa et revient vers eux, suivi par son compagnon.

— Nous sommes assez proches ?

Madeleine regarda sa montre.

— Nous sommes partis du Havre depuis presque 5h. Malgré la tempête qui se prépare, nous sommes tout à fait dans les temps. Les agents du ferry m’ont dit que nous étions à moins de 30 miles de la côte, ce qui est parfait pour le dernier morceau de voyage.

Les garçons se regardèrent, soudainement légèrement nerveux. Severus, quant à lui, garda tout son calme. Il se contenta de croiser les bras et de les fixer avec un air sévère et ne souffrant aucune réclamation ou erreur. Luna, elle, rejeta négligemment le prospectus comme si elle s’en désintéressait. Mais elle avait bien compris où Madeleine voulait en venir.

— Vous allez pouvoir vous _dégourdir les jambes_. N’oubliez pas de revenir d’ici 15 minutes.

C’était le signal dont ils avaient convenu au Havre. Quand le moment serait venu, Harry et Drago devraient faire un petit tour dans le bateau, comme pour se dégourdir les jambes, fatigués de l’inaction en mer comme le seraient Adrien et Jordan. Leur _balade_ , selon un trajet défini avant le départ, serait en réalité le signal aux autres. Placés à des lieux précis du ferry, et n’en bougeant pas pendant la traversée, deux groupes étaient installés, chacun accompagné d’un frère Weasley pour effectuer un transplanage accompagné et ne pas se perdre en route. Voir Harry et Drago pour la première fois depuis le début du trajet leur signalerait qu’ils devraient transplaner au point de rendez-vous un quart d’heure plus tard. Trois familles disparaîtraient mine de rien du navire. Mais comme les agents en France avaient, de manière totalement fortuite, oublié leur embarquement, leur absence ne serait pas incongrue.

Sous la direction de Charlie, ils avaient conclu de ne pas débarquer immédiatement au Terrier mais dans le village de Loutry Sainte-Chaspoule, plus précisément derrière l’église, où personne ne se rendrait. Une fois sur place, ils pourraient faire le dernier bout de chemin, sur leur garde et attentifs à leurs alentours.

Les deux anciens étudiants ne se firent pas prier pour enfin bouger de leur place. Les lèvres pincées, Severus les regarda partir. Il n’aimait pas l’idée d’à nouveau laisser promener à sa guise le Survivant, celui qui devait les sauver… A vrai dire, il n’aimait pas non plus l’idée de se faire sauver par ce gamin arrogant. Mais puisque la Prophétie semblait le désigner ainsi… Madeleine ne cacha pas son air amusé, comme une femme se moquerait de son mari, riant à ses dépens malgré la gravité de la situation.

— Allons _chéri_ , laisse partir les garçons, tu es un tel papa poule.

Il retient très péniblement un reniflement méprisant, tiquant à sa pique mal avisée, alors que Luna cachait son pouffement soudain dans une légère toux. D’abord Judith, maintenant Madeleine, les Françaises avaient vraiment un problème.

* * *

Loutry Sainte-Chaspoule

Royaume-Uni

Blaise épousseta la toile de son pantalon tout en se relevant. Jetant un regard furtif autour de lui, il s’écarta rapidement ruelle pour se coller au mur. Son groupe était le second à arriver et les derniers ne tarderaient pas, emplissant l’espace. Au bout de la ruelle, le dragonologiste qui accompagnait le premier groupe — Alexandru — surveillait déjà les environs. Les autres étaient collés eux aussi contre les murs, les effets du polynectar se dissipant petit à petit. Charlie parlait à voix basse à Jin Lei, un autre de ses collègues qui l’avait suivi de Roumanie. Collés eux aussi à l’église, les deux membres de la Licorne qui avaient accompagné leurs groupes —Esat et Oriane — se soumettaient aux sortilèges qui leur permettraient de parler un anglais plus que correct afin d’éviter de se faire repérer rapidement comme étrangers en ces temps de blocus.

Près de Blaise, Ron essayait de cacher sa nervosité en respirant profondément. Le métis s’approcha de lui et murmura :

— Tant que ça ?

Le rouquin se contenta de grogner. Evidemment qu’il était nerveux, excité et inquiet de rentrer chez lui. Blaise ne prit pas offense de son manque de réponse, comprenant parfaitement — si ce n’était à moindre échelle — sa réaction. Charlie lui aussi avait l’air tendu malgré son habituelle décontraction mais il essayait de le cacher tant bien que mal. Un crac sonore se fit entendre, faisant sortir leur baguette à toutes les personnes présentes. Chacun se détendit en voyant qu’il s’agissait du dernier groupe attendu et les baguettes furent rangées.

Blaise cligna plusieurs fois des yeux pour vérifier qu’il s’agissait bien de Severus Rogue dans ce jean et ce sweat-shirt bleu. Seul le regard assassin qu’il lui lança le convainquit et il préféra détourner rapidement la tête. L’ancien maître des potions ne perdit pas de temps pour se diriger vers l’aîné des Weasley.

— Quel chemin ?

Charlie se retourna vers lui, l’air décidé.

— Par ici.

Et ils se mirent en route.

* * *

Le trajet en direction du Terrier se fit dans le plus grand silence. Passant discrètement par des ruelles et allées désertes du village, le groupe éclectique finit par en sortir et s’avancer dans la campagne. Ils évitèrent de circuler sur la route, trop risquée pour les fugitifs que les Anglais étaient. Ils pataugèrent plusieurs minutes dans les champs boueux de ce début de printemps, tous tant plongés dans leurs pensées que sur leurs gardes. Ils n’étaient plus dans l’espace relativement sauf de l’Hôtel-Merlin et pouvaient être attaqués à chaque minute qui passait.

Le ciel était menaçant, complètement bouché par les nuages qui s’amoncelaient au-dessus de leurs têtes. La pluie ne tombait pas encore et ils espéraient sincèrement que ce ne serait pas le cas, pas tant qu’ils n’auraient pas trouvé refuge au Terrier _ou ailleurs._ Le grondement du tonnerre se faisait entendre lui aussi, comme souvent depuis presque un an…

En tête de cortège, Ron et Charlie avançaient d’un pas assuré, presque pressé bien que prudent. Ces landes, ils les connaissaient par cœur. Ils les avaient longuement parcourues enfants. Ils les avaient régulièrement sillonnées, parfois même survolées au couvert des nuages, avec ou sans leurs parents. Mais ça, c’était quand le monde n’avait pas encore succombé au joug de Voldemort. Quand la vie était facile et heureuse. Quand leur famille existait encore. Quand leur famille…

La mâchoire de Ron se serra à ces pensées et il n’eut pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir que c’était bien son frère qui avait posé sa main sur son épaule pour la serrer. Il n’avait pas non plus besoin de le regarder pour savoir qu’ils partageaient les mêmes pensées lugubres devant ce décor qui ne trouverait désormais plus jamais le même écho en leur cœur.

Derrière eux, Harry serrait la main sur sa baguette. Le jeune homme était bien conscient des tourments qui pesaient sur les esprits de la fratrie. Ils se rapprochaient de leur demeure familiale à laquelle avait été imputée deux membres de manière tragique. Il fallait être aveugle pour ne pas sentir leur souffrance, leur désir de vengeance envers ceux qui avaient assassiné les leurs. Harry déglutit légèrement et se força à souffler. Penser à son rôle et à sa responsabilité en cet instant ne leur apporterait rien de bon et il devait être sur ses gardes. Ce n’était pas le moment de ressasser.

— C’est encore loin ? demanda Esat, légèrement essoufflé.

Ancien éditorialiste pour Le Cri de la Gargouille, journal français historique, il avait rapidement rejoint la Licorne une fois que le gouvernement avait mis la main sur le papier. Sa liberté d’expression avait été fortement atteinte et il n’avait pu le supporter. Franco-turc, il avait refusé de suivre sa famille dans son pays d’origine pour se protéger et était resté sur place pour agir pour la nation qu’il aimait. Plutôt petit et pâle, ses grands yeux marron portaient un regard très critique sur ce qui l’entourait, déformation professionnelle. Quand Judith avait demandé qui était volontaire pour cette mission, il n’avait pas hésité une seule seconde. Il pouvait se rendre sur place pour éradiquer la source de tous les maux sorciers européens.

Puis, s’il pouvait rapporter aussi un article juteux pour reprendre sa carrière et ouvrir les yeux de ses concitoyens, il ne se ferait pas prier.

— Encore un petit peu, lui répondit Charlie sans se retourner, lui pas fatigué pour un sou, habitué aux longues marches à travers la forêt d’Ostra.

Près d’Esat et avec un petit sourire amusé, Jin Lei l’aida à passer la tranchée qui séparait deux champs. Lui était originaire de Chine et travaillait auprès de Charlie depuis quelques années déjà. Le gouvernement chinois l’avait un jour envoyé en Roumanie pour récupérer des œufs de Boutefeu Chinois qui avaient été confisqués par les gardiens de la réserve suite à une descente chez des contrebandiers. Il était tombé amoureux de cet espace et était revenu s’y installer pour être au plus près des dragons, une fois sa mission effectuée pour le _Nàn_ _Guojia_ , le gouvernement magique chinois. Plutôt grand mais clairement typé, il n’avait pas hésité à suivre Charlie pour la reconquête de son territoire. Pour lui, l’amitié valait tous les sacrifices et il serait toujours partant pour aider _un des siens_ , quand bien même sa propre patrie n’était pas menacée.

Le tonnerre se fit plus fort.

— Presque… murmura Ron entre ses dents, se forçant à ne pas davantage accélérer le pas.

Quelque chose n’allait pas. Les cheveux à la nuque de Drago se dressaient d’appréhension et il fronça les sourcils. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment. Etait-ce le temps ? Etait-ce cette sensation de surcharge dans l’air ? Ils étaient tous crispés. Devant lui, Severus avançait d’un pas décidé mais non conquérant, Madeleine ne souriait plus contrairement à ce qu’elle avait fait pendant tout le trajet, ses taches de soleil ressortant sous la lumière grise du milieu d’après-midi. Depuis le temps qu’il la côtoyait dans les souterrains de la Licorne, jamais il ne l’avait vue ainsi. Furtivement, Drago jeta un coup d’œil à son meilleur ami. Lui aussi ne semblait pas en mener large, l’air tout autant perturbé que lui.

— Il y a quelque chose qui… commença-t-il à l’attention d’Harry à ses côtés.

Mais il n’eut pas l’occasion de finir.

Plus loin devant eux, les deux roux s’étaient soudainement arrêtés en haut du talus qu’ils grimpaient. Severus plissa les yeux et accéléra le pas pour les rejoindre. Puis il lâcha un juron qui manqua de faire sursauter le Survivant qui n’avait pas l’habitude de l’entendre si peu réservé. Mais une fois près de son meilleur ami, de sa famille d’adoption, il comprit, et se pétrifia à son tour.

En contrebas, le Terrier gisait, éparpillé dans un amas de poutres et de briques, de tissus déchirés et de souvenirs soumis au vent.


	16. Le sang

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Playlist : Vidlik, ONUKA — Temperature, Sean Paul — My Songs Know What You Did In The Dark, Fall Out Boys — Leave Out All The Rest, Linkin Park — Someone You Loved, Lewis Capaldi

Le squelette gisant à quelques mètres de ce qui avait été autrefois la cuisine d’une demeure chaleureuse et conviviale aurait dû les prévenir.

Charlie fit le premier et dernier pas.

Le bourdonnement d’énergie soudain autour d’eux aurait dû les alerter.

Ron ouvrit la bouche, catastrophé.

Le brusque coup de tonnerre au-dessus de leur tête aurait dû les mettre en garde.

Severus tendit la main pour retenir Charlie.

Mais ils ne réalisèrent et ne réagirent que quand un grand éclat vert traversa l’espace dans leur direction.

Leurs réflexes, émoussés par une quasi-année d’inactivité sur le terrain, se remirent soudainement en marche et tout se précipita.

Madeleine attrapa Severus par le bras et l’écarta du chemin de l’Avada Kedavra tout en lançant une réplique au Mangemort le plus proche. Blaise et Harry sautèrent par réflexe du talus afin d’éviter les nouveaux sorts qui les visaient. Drago et Oriane se retrouvèrent soudainement à terre, projetés par Ron et Charlie qui avaient fait un demi-tour précipité vers eux. Luna, Jin Lei et Esat furent rapidement séparés par des sortilèges lancés en leur direction tandis qu’Alexandru hurlait un contresort en brandissant sa baguette.

Ce fut le chaos.

Un groupe de Mangemorts venait de transplaner autour d’eux, comme alertés par leur soudaine présence. Une quinzaine au total. Éparpillés dans leur dos et en contrebas, près de feu la porte d’entrée, leurs premiers tirs n’avaient rien de précis. Se remettant rapidement sur pied pour pouvoir répliquer, Severus analysa rapidement la situation. S’il s’était agi d’un guet-apens, jamais il n’aurait pu réchapper du sortilège de mort. _Ils attendaient que quelqu’un s’approche_ , conclut-il soudainement tandis qu’il atteignait d’un _Sectumsempra_ l’un de leurs adversaires. À ses côtés, Madeleine n’était pas en reste. Malgré son âge avancé, l’Auror française n’avait en rien perdu de ses réflexes et compétences. Rapidement, elle se retrouva dos à Severus et couvrait ses arrières.

— Nous étions attendus !

— Je crois plutôt, commença l’ancien professeur tout en repoussant un sort d’un mouvement sec de baguette, qu’ils attendaient toute personne qui arriverait.

Jin Lei jura en rejoignant rapidement Luna — la plus proche de lui — aux prises avec un Mangemort. S’ils se retrouvaient seuls, ils étaient fichus ! Sans s’étendre en discussions, il joignit ses forces à celle de la jeune fille. Ils étaient arrivés jusqu’ici, ce n’était pas pour mourir si vite ! Les traits déformés par la détermination, il ne l’avait jamais vue ainsi depuis qu’ils s’étaient rencontrés en Roumanie. Un peu plus loin, dans leur ligne de vue, les frères Weasley évitaient les sortilèges tout en répliquant, se protégeant eux aussi mutuellement. Les sourires n’existaient plus sur leurs traits habituellement amicaux et enjoués. Lançant un _Stupéfix_ à l’un de leurs assaillants qui arrivait sur leur droite, Jin Lei se rendit soudain compte pour la première fois de ce que pouvaient ressentir les Anglais en ce moment. Pour eux, ce n’était pas qu’une histoire de résistance et de justice.

C’était la reconquête de leurs terres.

C’était la défense de leur maison.

L’Asiatique se jura d’être à la hauteur de la tâche dans laquelle il s’était engagé.

— _Stupéfix_ !

— _Endoloris_ !

Un bruit de chute puis Harry se tassa de justesse derrière le rocher où Blaise et lui avaient roulé en se jetant du talus. Dans son dos, la surface rocailleuse éclata sous l’impact et il serra les dents. De ce qu’il avait pu entrapercevoir en sortant de sa cachette pour lancer son sortilège, l’avant de la maison n’avait vu apparaître qu’une poignée de Mangemorts, le gros des forces se concentrant sur les hauteurs, où le reste des duels se déroulait. Un peu plus loin sur leur gauche, Esat était aux prises avec un Mangemort et Alexandru se précipitait pour lui porter assistance. Le corps d’un homme gisait, sanguinolent, non loin du point de départ du dragonologiste. Des cris et hurlements résonnaient autour d’eux et il ne savait pas s’il s’agissait de ceux de ses amis ou des Mangemorts. Mais ce n’était pas le temps d’y penser.

Blaise serra les dents.

— On doit neutraliser ce gars, et vite.

Le brun hocha la tête et affermit sa poigne sur la baguette et la mâchoire. La roche éclata davantage et des gravats leur tombèrent dessus. Le Mangemort se rapprochait. Il prit rapidement une décision.

— On sort des deux côtés en même temps.

L’ancien Serpentard ne se fit pas répéter le plan.

— Trois… Deux… Un !

Les deux garçons surgirent brutalement de leur abri. Leur attaquant allait lancer son prochain sort en voyant le mouvement quand soudain il se tétanisa.

— Ha… Harry ?

— _Diffindo_ !

Le sort de Blaise atteint Zacharias Smith en pleine poitrine, et l’ancien camarade se figea, des plaies s’ouvrant sur son corps. Le sang s’écoula rapidement, imbibant sa robe déjà sombre, la rendant luisante. Son visage perdit toute couleur, ses iris devinrent vitreux, et l’adolescent s’effondra. Harry cligna des yeux, la violence de cette mort le choquant bien plus que tout ce qui s’était passé depuis un an. Zacharias. Un ami. Un membre de l’Armée de Dumbledore. Harry avait été sur le point de lui envoyer un énième _Stupéfix_ quand, le reconnaissant soudainement, le mot s’était coincé dans sa gorge. L’ancien Poufsouffle devait lui aussi avoir eu un moment d’égarement, car son sort n’était pas sorti. Contrairement au sortilège de découpe de Blaise.

— Putain mais tu fais quoi?! cria ce dernier tout en le repoussant pour qu’ils retournent se mettre à l’abri alors qu’une femme, clairement leur ennemie, hurlait dans leur direction.

À nouveau, d’un geste qui semblait assuré, Blaise envoya le sort de la mort vers elle, l’obligeant à se jeter dans le couvert d’un rocher. Harry parut retrouver son souffle alors que son ami plongeait à ses côtés.

— C’était Zacharias, il était…

— Écoute Potter, le coupa Blaise, tendu, je sais que c’était un pote. Je sais que c’était un gars de Poudlard. Putain, il était de notre promo, mais c’était lui ou nous.

Sa phrase se termina en un juron sonore quand la roche éclata une nouvelle fois, et il se leva précipitamment pour répliquer avant de s’accroupir.

— C’est eux ou nous. Faut l’accepter.

Harry ne lui accorda qu’un bref regard avant que Blaise ne décompte à nouveau.

— Trois… Deux… Un !

Les deux garçons surgirent brusquement de leur abri. Leur attaquante allait lancer son prochain sort en voyant le mouvement, à découvert, quand soudain :

— _Avada Kedavra_ !

Le sort d’Harry atteint la Mangemort en pleine poitrine, et la femme tomba, raide morte. Blaise cligna des yeux et se tourna vers son ami. Le visage fermé et la mâchoire serrée, acceptant la fatalité des paroles de Blaise. Il savait que ce jour arriverait. Il le savait depuis longtemps déjà. Mais les premières fois étaient toujours les plus douloureuses, quoi qu’on en pense.

Blaise se contenta de lui serrer rapidement l’épaule, et ils s’élancèrent plus franchement dans la bataille.

* * *

L’affrontement tournait clairement à leur désavantage. Il ne savait pas combien étaient déjà tombés. Merde, ce n’était pas censé se dérouler ainsi. Ils auraient dû être assez nombreux pour s’occuper de toutes personnes s’approchant de la zone. Les membres de l’Ordre étaient connus pour ne pas utiliser d’attaques clairement létales lors des batailles, ils auraient dû pouvoir mettre hors d’état de nuire tous ceux qui venaient ici, comme leur maître leur avait demandé. Et pourtant.

Octavius vola plus loin, s’écrasant, inerte, dans la boue des champs du Devon. Pas la peine de vérifier, Augustus savait qu’il était mort, s’il en jugeait par l’angle que son cou formait. Les hurlements se faisaient plus rares, jusqu’à se faire inexistants. Plus de sortilèges lancés mais au contraire de légers chuchotements et bruits d’herbe. Intérieurement, il jura, comprenant ce que cela signifiait : il était le dernier, en retrait comme s’il avait voulu superviser ce qui aurait dû être une simple attaque.

Augustus Rockwood allait transplaner pour s’enfuir et rapporter les informations sur l’arrivée d’un groupe de résistants sur la demeure des Traîtres à Leur Sang, quand il le reconnut plus loin. Sentant la rage monter en lui, il prépara sa baguette et hurla tout en s’avançant vivement.

— Rogue ! Sale traître ! _Ava_ …

Severus se retourna, prêt à répliquer au Mangemort qu’il n’avait pas repéré à l’arrière.

— _Avada Kedavra_ !

Le Mangemort se figea puis s’effondra sous les yeux effarés de Severus et de Madeleine qui s’était à son tour préparée à se défendre. Le professeur regarda leur sauveur et hésita entre la stupéfaction, le scepticisme, et le reniflement appréciatif. Il abaissa simplement sa baguette.

— Mr. Weasley, ravi de vous revoir.

Percy se contenta de lui adresser un sourire.

* * *

En arrivant discrètement dans les décombres de sa maison, Arthur Weasley analysa rapidement la situation. Caché dernière ce qu’il restait de son escalier, il observa quelques secondes avant de se décider. Dos à lui, un Mangemort attaquait avec violence un homme et une femme face à lui. Ses yeux s’écarquillèrent légèrement quand il reconnut Drago Malefoy, blessé, mais répliquant avec force et vice. Sa décision ne prit pas plus de temps pour se faire. Il sortit de son abri et lança un puissant sortilège qui atteint le Mangemort dans le dos. L’ancien Serpentard s’arrêta net dans son mouvement et ne cacha pas sa surprise.

— Mr. Weasley ?!

La partenaire qui secondait Drago scanna rapidement les environs : plus aucun Mangemort n’était en vue, Alexandru et Esat se tenaient ensemble plus loin, sur le qui-vive, prêts à répliquer en cas de réplique des Mangemorts. Mais personne d’autre à l’horizon. Oriane se retourna prestement vers Drago.

— Fais voir ta tête, dit-elle en brandissant sa baguette vers la plaie de sa tempe afin de le soigner.

Le blond s’exécuta, connaissant parfaitement les capacités de la Médicomage française. Depuis qu’il avait investi les souterrains de l’Hôtel-Merlin, des mois plus tôt, il avait eu tout à loisir de découvrir les compétences de chacun des membres de la Licorne, et il ne pouvait nier que l’ancien bras droit d’Auber Carrera n’était pas quelqu’un dont on pouvait facilement se passer. D’un mouvement assuré, la grande femme aux yeux gris soigna sa plaie avant d’aviser l’homme qui était devant eux. Mr. Weasley avait dit Drago ?

Le nouvel arrivant avait rapidement détourné le regard du blond pour chercher autour d’eux. Oriane s’accorda un léger sourire sans relâcher sa garde. Il n’était pas difficile de savoir ce qu’il voulait trouver, tellement ses deux fils lui ressemblaient.

Le souffle d’Arthur se coupa quand il les vit tous deux, côte à côte. Plus haut, par-delà le talus, la bataille ne semblait pas terminée contrairement à l’endroit où ils se tenaient. Le cœur serré et les larmes prêtes à couler, il vit les dos de ses deux fils disparaître, partis assister leurs alliés.

— M. Weasley !

Il ne lui fallut pas plus pour qu’il abandonne des yeux l’endroit où étaient partis Ron et Charlie pour se précipiter vers le jeune homme qui venait de les rejoindre, Blaise à ses côtés. Arthur attrapa Harry dans ses bras et le serra fortement, ému et comme un poids retiré de ses épaules. L’air encore tendu par la bataille passée, mais soulagé voire surpris par le grand roux, Harry se laissa faire puis rendit l’étreinte. Il était vivant. La famille Weasley n’aurait pas à faire un nouveau deuil. Il n’aurait pas à faire de nouveau deuil. Aux yeux de Harry, c’était comme retrouver un père. Aux yeux d’Arthur, c’était le retour d’un de ses enfants, bien plus que le retour de l’espoir dans le monde des sorciers.

Ce n’est qu’en apercevant Severus Rogue descendre la pente sèche, accompagné par plusieurs personnes, qu’il relâcha Harry.

— Vous êtes vivants, bon Merlin !

Severus le salua d’un signe de tête, Luna ralentissant légèrement le pas à ses côtés avant de se reprendre. Elle s’était promis qu’elle cesserait de culpabiliser, mais elle devrait parler à cet homme, de ce que sa femme avait fait… Mais pas maintenant. Désignant le talus derrière eux, Severus continua.

— Montez, ils sont là-haut.

Arthur ne se le fit pas dire deux fois, ne ralentissant pas pour s’étonner de l’inhabituelle compassion de l’homme austère. Il grimpa à grandes enjambées sans même adresser un regard aux inconnus qui les accompagnaient, et son cœur manqua de s’arrêter à nouveau.

Un peu plus loin, Percy, pourtant grand récalcitrant aux effusions d’amour, serrait contre lui ses deux frères. Leur père se dépêcha de les rejoindre.

Sur Terre, que l’on soit sorcier ou moldu, il n’y a rien de plus fort que de retrouver ceux que l’on pensait perdus à jamais. De serrer dans ses bras les enfants qu’on croyait morts, disparus aux confins du monde. De revoir les visages de la chair de sa chair, de les savoir bien vivants et non plus de simples images sorties de ses cauchemars.

En cet instant, Arthur Weasley aurait pu pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps. Aucun mot n’aurait pu exprimer le soulagement qu’il ressentait à retrouver une partie de sa famille.

* * *

Apprendre que le Terrier, résidence typiquement sorcière, existant depuis déjà plusieurs générations, abritait une construction si typiquement moldue, avait été une grande surprise pour la plupart d’entre eux.

Harry, quant à lui, n’avait pu retenir son éclat de rire en découvrant le bunker aménagé sous la maison. Il n’aurait même pas dû être étonné.

Mr. Weasley ferma hâtivement la trappe derrière eux une fois tout le monde descendu de l’échelle, l’air angoissé ayant remplacé la joie des retrouvailles.

— Vous êtes absolument certains qu’on peut à nouveau utiliser la magie ?

Dans la précipitation du sauvetage, Percy n’avait pas réfléchi une seule seconde et avait lancé le sortilège de mort, oubliant toute prudence. Severus l’avait immédiatement mis au courant des développements et informations auxquels ils n’avaient pas accès. Dire qu’ils avaient été soulagés en apprenant la fin de la Traque était un euphémisme. Toutefois, ils n’avaient pas traîné en extérieur et rapidement suivi le père de famille derrière l’escalier encore à moitié debout. Là, il leur avait dévoilé l’entrée et avait fait descendre tout le monde avant de sceller à nouveau l’échappatoire.

— Absolument certain, lui répondit le professeur, ce qui eut pour effet de faire se détendre immédiatement les épaules de son vis-à-vis.

Pendant ce temps, le groupe se déployait dans le bunker.

L’échelle qu’ils venaient de descendre débouchait dans le coin d’une salle, plutôt petite, qui se retrouva vite surchargée avec les nouveaux arrivants. En son milieu trônait une table de camping ancienne et délabrée qu’Arthur s’empressa de débarrasser du fourbi qui la recouvrait, jetant le tout sur la cuisinière à gaz contre le mur. Des étagères métalliques étaient remplies de boîtes de conserve, journaux, fils, morceaux de bois et de fers et autres matériaux. Au fond, près d’une porte ouverte sur une seconde salle, un vieux canapé défoncé où étaient entassés des couvertures et coussins abimés finissait d’encombrer la pièce.

— Asseyez-vous comme vous pouvez, leur dit Percy tout en vidant le meuble antique.

Il disparut quelques secondes dans la cellule adjacente qui leur servait de chambre et de salle de bains. Deux lits de camp y étaient installés, un point d’eau à l’opposé, puis à nouveau une porte, fermement close. Charlie vint l’aider à « ranger », profitant de la présence de son frère. Celui-ci désigna la porte lourde en fer d’un mouvement de tête.

— Ça mène à l’extérieur, c’est une sortie de secours, lui expliqua-t-il tout en allant s’assurer qu’elle était bien verrouillée, d’un geste qui dénotait tant l’habitude que le réflexe. C’est par là qu’on passe quand on doit sortir pour s’approvisionner ou prendre des nouvelles.

L’aîné hocha la tête et remit sa main sur l’épaule du plus frêle. Bien que plus grand, il n’était définitivement pas le plus musclé d’entre eux malgré la dure année passée, au contraire, il avait bien maigri — _comme tous_ — et ses lunettes étaient fêlées et ébréchées. Charlie les lui retira gentiment et sortit sa baguette pour y lancer un _Reparo_ salvateur avant de lui rendre. Percy se détendit davantage, souriant légèrement en les reprenant. Il avait toujours eu des grands frères protecteurs, même quand il n’était pas le meilleur des frangins… Et il ne lui en restait plus qu’un.

— Merci… c’est vrai que j’aurais pu les réparer maintenant que l’on sait qu’on peut…

Il n’eut pas le temps d’en rajouter plus qu’il eut à nouveau le droit à une accolade, qu’il accepta fort volontiers.

Dans la pièce d’entrée, tout le monde avait pris plus ou moins place, assis sur les chaises en bois et en plastique, le canapé défoncé ou debout contre les murs. Ron regardait autour d’eux d’un air effaré.

— J’en reviens pas qu’il y ait toujours eu ça sous la maison et qu’on en ait rien su ! déclara-t-il en allant examiner de plus près les étagères brinquebalantes alignées le long de la cloison en béton.

Arthur eut la décence de rougir légèrement alors que Percy lâchait un sourire entre amusé et triste. Lui avait déjà eu bien le temps de découvrir les lieux.

— C’était très à la mode dans les années 70, alors… dit-il en s’affairant à faire chauffer une bouilloire pour leur préparer du thé.

Il parut réfléchir quelques instants, son ton devenant plus doux mais plus douloureux.

— Molly n’en a jamais rien su, finit-il par lâcher avant de se retourner vers Charlie et Percy qui se tenaient sur le pas de la porte. J’ai construit cette première pièce avec ma magie quand votre mère était à l’hôpital pour vos naissances, alors qu’elle croyait que j’étais au travail, conclut-il, entre gêne et douleur à la pensée de sa défunte femme.

Ce fut un grand silence qui accompagna sa déclaration, chacun prenant la nouvelle à son niveau. Avec culpabilité, peine, chagrin, humour, dépit… Ce fut finalement Ron qui brisa le recueillement, clignant rapidement des yeux mais forçant un rictus vers son père.

— Elle t’aurait lancé un bon sortilège si elle l’avait su, franchement, ‘pa.

Ce dernier lui rendit son sourire. Ils n’avaient pas besoin d’en dire plus entre eux. La perte de la cheftaine de famille était toujours aussi douloureuse, mais ils étaient réunis. Ils allaient pouvoir avancer, et cela commencerait par faire leur deuil. Charlie soupira et alla s’asseoir sur l’accoudoir du canapé qu’Oriane lui laissa pour aller soigner les blessures que chacun avait pu se faire pendant la bataille.

— Honnêtement, pendant que ta femme accouchait…

L’homme eut le bon ton de rougir et de se racler la gorge.

— Enfin, ce n’était pas pendant, mais plutôt avant, enfin, quand elle attendait, mais, vous voyez…

— Oui, on voit papa, l’aida Percy tout en le rejoignant. Dis-leur plutôt la suite.

Arthur hocha la tête, son sourire plus vrai.

— La magie est indétectable dans ce bunker.

Blaise cligna plusieurs fois des yeux.

— Plaît-il ? Comment ça, « la magie est indétectable » ?

À nouveau, Mr. Weasley s’empourpra, créant un insupportable camaïeu de rouge aux yeux de Severus qui attendait lui aussi impatiemment la réponse.

— Eh bien… Vous comprenez, une fois la pièce creusée, il ne fallait pas que Molly puisse savoir ce que je fabriquais là-dessous, alors…

Esat ne put retenir un pouffement alors qu’Oriane cachait un sourire en guérissant ses écorchures. Cet homme était un vrai énergumène qui mettait du baumé à leurs esprits meurtris. Les frères Weasley se contentèrent de rouler uniformément des yeux tandis que Drago devait se rappeler fermement qu’il était censé apprécier cet hurluberlu qui faisait — _tout de même_ — tache parmi les Sangs-Purs.

— Donc, Arthur, vous avez enchanté cet endroit, c’est bien ça ? demanda Madeleine, fort intéressée par l’information.

Il semblerait que le choix du jeune Charlie ait définitivement été le plus avisé quant à leur point d’ancrage en Angleterre. La vieille femme observait avec intérêt les interactions entre les membres de la famille, ravie qu’ils aient de bonnes nouvelles si tôt après leur débarquement. Les choses, si on omettait l’attaque inopinée des Mangemorts, se déroulaient bien plus positivement que ce qu’ils auraient pu espérer. Et, quand bien même ils avaient été pris par surprise, leurs pertes étaient nulles. Arthur se retourna soudain vers Luna, qui n’osait pas se faire remarquer depuis qu’ils avaient retrouvé Mr. Wealsey.

— Ton père est venu m’aider à disposer des contre-sorts dès qu’on a eu un moment. Ce projet l’intéressait fortement, commença-t-il avant de soudain se mordre la lèvre. J’espère qu’il va bien ?... rajouta-t-il prudemment, ignorant le sort de son ancien voisin et ami.

La culpabilité qu’elle avait réussi à mettre de côté suite à ses discussions avec Harry et Charlie fit son grand retour, et Luna se força à ne pas en montrer une seule partie. À la place, elle lui sourit gentiment.

— Il a pris un Portoloin pour le Nigeria quand j’ai rejoint la Réserve d’Ostra et Charlie et Blaise. Je ne voulais pas qu’il reste seul en Roumanie où on était menacés, lui répondit-elle doucement

Luna eut une pensée pour l’homme qui se rongeait les sangs pour « son petit ronflak blond ». Elle n’avait pas été tendre avec lui en s’engageant dans la résistance alors qu’il ne désirait que fuir et sécuriser leurs vies. Dès qu’elle avait été mise à l’abri suite à son échappée dans la forêt, elle l’avait contacté et enjoint à mettre à exécution son plan premier. L’homme avait d’abord été récalcitrant à l’abandonner, mais elle avait su trouver les mots pour le convaincre. Ce n’était plus une enfant, et elle avait décidé de prendre son destin en main, sachant pertinemment que l’homme au contraire n’était pas un d’action et qu’il ne pourrait rien faire de plus que s’inquiéter. Il lui avait arraché la promesse de retrouvailles prochaines, et elle comptait bien s’y tenir.

Sa réponse satisfit Arthur, qui prit la bouilloire sifflante pour la poser sur la table. Percy récupéra plusieurs gobelets sur les étagères et les installa à son tour.

— Donc, si je comprends bien, question Alexandru de son air revêche, ici, personne ne peut nous repérer.

— C’est exactement ça, répondit l’ancien fonctionnaire. Ça a été testé et prouvé plusieurs fois ces dernières années. Avec la Traque, on n’a pas osé tenter toutefois.

— On n’a pas utilisé la magie depuis un an, enchaîna Percy, sourcils froncés. Tout à l’heure, j’ai lancé un sort par réflexe, en voyant que vous étiez attaqués. Si nous étions toujours soumis au sortilège de recherche, nous serions actuellement…

— Je dois avouer que je ne vous savais pas si téméraire, Perceval, l’interrompit Severus en prenant son gobelet fumant.

Puis un léger sourire sarcastique tira le coin de ses lèvres.

— Ni même que vous étiez capable de briser si facilement une règle de prudence si élémentaire.

Percy rougit à son tour, finissant de prouver à ceux qui ne le connaissaient pas qu’il ressemblait plus que fortement à son père.

— Cela dit, acheva Severus, je suis plus que ravi d’une telle transgression.

— Hem, merci, professeur…

— Percy vous a rejoint par le tunnel quand on a entendu les bruits de bataille et les hurlements à la surface, déclara son père. J’ai attendu un peu avant de prendre l’échelle à mon tour, pour avoir une vue plus globale de ce qu’il se passait. Ça venait de devant la maison, alors je savais que derrière l’escalier ce ne serait pas risqué.

— Vous parlez de la porte qu’il y a à côté ? questionna Drago en désignant ladite porte.

On lui répondit d’un hochement de tête. Percy enchaîna.

— Il y a deux sorties. Une dans l’ancien garage, bloqué par les décombres, et une en plein champ à un kilomètre d’ici… On s’en sert pour aller au village.

— Vous saviez que votre demeure était sous surveillance ? demanda Esat, captant rapidement le sous-entendu : ils ne sortaient habituellement jamais par leur ancienne résidence.

Père et fils se regardèrent.

— Mais si c’est le cas, c’est inconscient de rester-là ! s’exclama Oriane tout en terminant de guérir l’épaule sanglante d’un Severus qui n’avait dit mot pendant les soins. Vous auriez pu vous faire prendre à tout moment, la preuve c’est qu’on s’est fait attaquer !

Ni les Weasley, ni Harry, ni Luna, ni même Drago ou Blaise, qui avaient souvent parlé avec ces derniers pendant les mois ou années précédentes, ne firent de commentaire. Pour eux, la réponse était facile : évidemment qu’ils allaient revenir et rester.

C’était le _Terrier_.

Arthur se retourna vers la médicomage aux cheveux frisés et commença lentement.

— Je comprends que notre décision vous paraisse incompréhensible, voire complètement inconsciente ou dangereuse. Mais tant qu’il y aura des Weasley sur cette Terre…

— Et Merlin sait qu’il y a de la marge… marmonna Drago, s’attirant un ferme coup dans les côtes de la part de Harry.

— Ceux-ci reviendront dans leur foyer, continua l’ancien fonctionnaire sans avoir entendu le commentaire du jeune blond. Et leur foyer, c’est ici. Si mes enfants cherchent un refuge, ils viendront ici.

Il leva un bras et le dirigea vers l’ensemble de l’assistance pour appuyer son propos. Charlie, Percy et Ron retinrent un sourire, mais pas l’élan de fierté qui les traversa.

— Après tout, vous êtes bien parmi nous aujourd’hui, parce que mes fils vous y ont guidé, conclut l’homme, tête haute. Sans ça, qui sait quand j’aurais pu les retrouver.

Oriane parut méditer ses propos quelques instants avant de hocher légèrement la tête, acceptant l’argumentaire. Elle rangea sa baguette et fit craquer ses doigts pour se détendre. Harry se retourna vers son quasi-père après un dernier regard noir vers son petit-ami grimaçant.

— Si les Mangemorts ont senti notre arrivée, c’est qu’ils surveillent effectivement la zone. Mais comment…

Arthur soupira légèrement et commença.

* * *

_2 mai 1998_

_Ministère de la Magie_

_Londres_

_Tout son corps lui faisait mal. Face à lui, Alecto Carrow respirait fortement, blessée par les sortilèges qu’Arthur n’avait pas hésité à lancer de manière offensive. En retour, un_ Doloris _avait failli lui faire lâcher sa baguette, et seule l’intervention de son fils avait réussi à le sortir de l’emprise de la Mangemort._

_— Merde… souffla Percy entre ses dents serrées. Merde…_

_Son père ne fit pas de commentaire sur ce langage qui ne lui ressemblait pas. Lui aussi commençait à sentir le désespoir l’envahir, et seule la volonté de protéger la chair de sa chair l’empêchait de baisser les bras._

_— Faut qu’on passe Percy._

_Le rire d’Alecto le coupa dans sa phrase._

_— Passer ? Mais pour aller où ! cria-t-elle en accompagnant sa déclaration d’un sortilège qu’ils durent éviter en se jetant sur le côté. C’est fini ! Notre Lord a gagné !_

 _Les cris et hurlements de joie des Mangemorts avaient retenti dans les couloirs dès l’instant où ceux-ci avaient senti leur Marque les brûler. Leur Seigneur avait gagné. Gagné ! La terreur se lisait sur les visages des anciens membres de l’Ordre. Pourtant, Arthur ne pouvait pas baisser les bras, pas encore ! Son fils était blessé, ses vêtements couverts de sang. Il ne savait pas où étaient les autres. Il ne savait pas qui était mort. Il devait… il devait…_

_L’homme resserra le poing sur sa baguette en se relevant. La Mangemort jouait avec eux, ce qu’elle prouva en lançant à nouveau un_ Doloris _dans leur direction. Percy hurla de douleur._

_Arthur allait se jeter sur Carrow quand il sentit soudain l’amulette autour de son cou chauffer. À peine eut-il le temps de se rappeler des talismans protecteurs du jeune Malefoy qu’une vive lumière dorée envahit la pièce, partant du bijou ainsi que de celui de Percy. Alecto ne put qu’écarquiller les yeux avant de se retrouver soudainement projetée contre le mur adjacent et de s’y écraser avec un grand bruit de craquement. Arthur ne prit pas le temps d’examiner le corps de la femme qui s’effondra au sol, laissant une légère traînée de sang sur la tapisserie dorénavant détruite, avant de courir auprès de son fils._

_— Percy !_

_Il l’aida rapidement à se relever._

_— Faut qu’on parte ! lâcha-t-il avec un tremblement._

_Le jeune se contenta de hocher la tête, mal en point. Le cœur serré de ne pouvoir en savoir plus ni pouvoir faire davantage pour les siens, les deux hommes se mirent rapidement en mouvement. La courte accalmie que leur avait donnée cette vague d’énergie ne serait pas éternelle._

_Arthur ne prit pas le chemin de la sortie et Percy ne le questionna pas une seule seconde. Lui aussi avait travaillé au Ministère, et lui aussi savait parfaitement qu’au bout du couloir, une pièce de transplanage d’urgence avait été aménagée…_

_Ils n’avaient cependant pas prévu que sitôt la porte ouverte, deux Mangemorts les y attendaient, cachés par malice ou par lâcheté dans cet endroit clos. Ils n’avaient pas non plus prévu de se faire attaquer physiquement, baguettes oubliées au creux de leurs poings._

_La suite avait été floue. Ils ne surent pas qui d’Arthur ou de Percy avait transplané. Mais dans l’enchevêtrement de corps qu’ils formaient, ce ne furent pas deux Weasley mais quatre hommes qui s’écrasèrent dans la cuisine du Terrier. Le Fidelitas avait été transgressé. Le rouquin n’eut pas le temps de s’étendre sur ce fait dans le feu de l’action. Les coups pleuvaient, chacun tentant d’empêcher l’autre d’utiliser sa baguette. Ce n’étaient plus des sorciers qui se combattaient mais des bêtes qui essayaient d’avoir le dessus sur l’adversaire. De dominer._

_De survivre._

_Les objets tombèrent, les meubles furent renversés, les souvenirs de famille brisés. Soudain, au milieu des cris et injures, un gargouillis, pourtant moins fort que beaucoup d’autres bruits, se fit entendre._

_Pendant une seconde, Percy et son adversaire se figèrent et tournèrent vivement la tête vers l’endroit d’où émanait ce son auquel ils ne s’étaient pas attendus. Arthur étendu sur la table familiale, le corps d’un Mangemort encore agonisant à moitié sur le sien, du sang s’écoulant de la plaie dans son cou, le long de la lame puis de la garde du couteau de cuisine qu’Arthur avait réussi à saisir._

_— Pas… mon fils… pas… ma maison…_

_Les yeux de son agresseur s’éteignirent alors que la panique s’empara de son ancien comparse. Celui-ci transplana soudainement avant que Percy n’ait eu la moindre seconde pour se reprendre et digérer ce qui venait de se passer. La bile monta dans sa gorge et il poussa un cri de rage en sentant le Mangemort lui échapper._

_— Non !_

_Arthur se redressa, rejetant le nouveau cadavre — et le couteau que Molly aimait régulièrement utiliser — au sol, qui s’écrasa sur le plancher dans un bruit sourd. Mû par un instinct de conservation, il ne prit pas le temps de rassurer son fils qui commençait à paniquer plus que rapidement. Il brandit sa baguette, enfin disponible, vers lui._

_—_ Evanesco _!_

_Le sang qui le recouvrait disparu soudainement et Percy se précipita vers lui, s’agitant à côté de lui, blêmissant à chaque fois qu’il regardait le corps encore chaud et la flaque d’hémoglobine s’étendant petit à petit._

_— Papa ! Ils nous ont suivis ! Le Ministère ! L’Ordre…_

_Son père ne lui laissa pas l’occasion de paniquer davantage et l’attrapa par le bras, le faisant rapidement sortir de la cuisine. Ils n’avaient pas le temps. Ils devaient agir vite. Le Mangemort qui s’était enfui allait revenir, il en était certain._

_— Papa ! cria Percy, complètement paniqué et à moitié effondré en larmes maintenant._

_Arthur ouvrit vivement la porte du placard sous l’escalier et poussa les tas de journaux qui s’empilaient ici depuis trop longtemps. Ignorant les cris de son fils, il sortit sa baguette et lança un sortilège de révélation sur les lattes abimées. Percy parut à peine se calmer en voyant le bois bouger jusqu’à former une trappe où seul un discret trou était visible sur le dessus, comme une usure due à l’âge dans une maison ancienne._

_— Pa…Papa, qu’est-ce que…_

_— On a pas le temps Percy ! lui cria-t-il en se penchant pour plonger le bout de sa baguette dans l’ouverture._

_Un déclic se fit entendre et la trappe s’ouvrit dans un nuage de poussière sur une échelle en fer qui s’enfonçait droit dans le sol. Percy tremblait mais se tut. Son père le poussa rapidement dans le placard._

_— Descends, vite !_

_Il n’eut pas besoin de le répéter une seconde fois, le jeune rouquin tétanisé mais comprenant qu’il s’agissait — comme depuis un moment maintenant — d’une question de vie ou de mort. Quand il eut disparu, Arthur entra lui aussi dans le placard et en fermant la porte. Il descendit à son tour dans le trou sombre et rabattit la trappe. Un déclic de verrouillage et le froissement de journaux bougeant au-dessus se firent entendre, cachant à nouveau l’entrée du bunker qu’il avait un jour creusé, pour s’amuser._

_Pour s’amuser._

_À peine eut-il le temps de poser pied à terre dans le noir, sentant la main et les tremblements de Percy contre l’échelle que ce fut le chaos._

* * *

— Ils sont arrivés peu après qu’on ait eu le temps de descendre, conclut Percy, l’air sombre et serrant les poings au souvenir des événements qui avaient transformé leurs vies ce jour-là. Papa n’a pas allumé les lumières tout de suite. On s’est à peine éloignés de l’échelle, à tâtons, quand tout a tremblé.

Il fit une légère pause et souffla, l’audience autour d’eux médusée et silencieuse. Arthur posa la main sur l’épaule de son fils et reprit.

— On a compris que le gars qu’on a laissé partir est allé chercher des renforts… Les Mangemorts avaient gagné et, bonus, ils avaient découvert la maison de la famille sorcière la plus haïe par les Sangs-Purs… On entendait tout. Leurs cris de rage de ne trouver que le corps de leur camarade mais pas nous… Puis la destruction. C’était comme… Si tout avait explosé.

Ron ferma fortement les yeux, imaginant sa maison d’enfance être la proie de la fureur de ces connards… Son esprit n’avait pas besoin de trop travailler, après tout, les décombres avaient été leur panneau de bienvenue dès qu’ils étaient arrivés. Il se reconcentra sur le récit que narraient les siens.

— On s’est dit qu’ils allaient revenir. C’était trop tentant, après tout. Alors on n’est pas ressortis pendant plusieurs heures, même par le tunnel secondaire, rajouta Percy d’une voix où perçait la fatigue. On a soigné nos blessures comme on a pu, on n’a pas utilisé la magie, de peur qu’ils nous repèrent là-dessous. Et quand on a pu obtenir un journal au village, on a appris pour la Traque. On n’a plus transplané, on n’a plus fait usage de nos baguettes. Mais…

— Mais vous êtes restés, au cas où l’un des vôtres arriverait à son tour, conclut doucement Madeleine, peinée pour cette famille.

Elle n’eut qu’un hochement de tête en guise de réponse. Drago, bien qu’il ne fut jamais grand fan des Weasley, ressentait leur peine lui aussi. Et dans un sens, il se sentit aussi jaloux. Cette famille, toute _traître à son sang_ qu’elle fut, était bien plus forte que tout ce que la sienne avait pu être. Et en ça, il les admirait.

— Est-ce que vous avez eu d’autres nouvelles ? demanda-t-il doucement, comme pour ne pas briser la solennité qui s’était emparée des lieux.

— Aucune, lui répondit le patriarche, la gorge serrée. Vous êtes les premiers.

Ginny, Fred, George… Aucun signe de vie…

— Est-ce que vous avez envisagé que peut-être ils se sont approchés mais sont repartis en voyant l’état de la maison ? interrogea Jin Lei qui était resté silencieux jusque-là.

— Oui. C’est une possibilité, concéda Arthur tout en croisant les doigts. On y a pensé. C’est pour ça qu’on sort régulièrement… voir s’il y a la moindre trace.

— Leurs noms ne sont parus nulle part, rassura Luna de sa voix douce à laquelle elle ajouta un sourire. Ils sont vivants.

Arthur lui rendit.

— Oui, ça nous en sommes persuadés.

— Papa, il faut qu’on se rende à Londres pour rejoindre Hermione, lui dit Charlie, ses yeux bleus plus sérieux qu’Arthur ne les avaient jamais vus. Est-ce que vous viendrez ?

Percy jeta un coup d’œil à son père, comprenant le dilemme auquel il faisait maintenant face. Continuer à attendre les siens.

Ou avancer vers les siens.

Arthur Weasley remonta ses lunettes et regarda son assistance, une nouvelle résolution ancrée en lui.

— Oui. Où qu’ils soient, je suis certain qu’on arrivera à se retrouver. Même si ce n’est pas ici.

Harry lâcha un sourire, rassuré. Il avait peur que Mr. Weasley ne reste coincé ici. Le Survivant comprenait son attachement et sa motivation mais… Ensemble, ils ne pouvaient que réussir. Le brun se tourna vers son petit-ami.

— Drago ?

L’aristocrate sortit le téléphone de sa poche intérieure.

— On est partis.

* * *

À l’extérieur, le cœur d’Augustus Rockwood se remit à battre.


	17. Le sort du destin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Playlist : Bad Liar, Imagine Dragons – Don’t think twice (Punkens Remix), Utada Hikaru – Amen Omen, Ben Harper – when the party’s over, Billie Elish

La respiration saccadée, les yeux roulant dans leurs orbites, Augustus Rockwood reprit conscience. Sa main se porta rapidement à son cœur et s’y crispa, le muscle ayant du mal à retrouver un rythme stable. Le battement erratique continua plusieurs secondes, guère aidé par l’état de panique dans lequel se trouvait le Mangemort.

Il était mort.

_Il était mort !_

Il avait vu l’éclair vert. Il avait senti son cœur stopper. Il s’était vu tomber. il avait senti l’herbe humide et la roche lui labourer le dos suite à sa chute. Il avait entendu Severus remercier son _sauveur_. Il avait fixé le ciel chargé de nuages. Il avait senti son esprit s’assombrir et ses pensées se disperser dans le néant.

Puis un battement. Fort. Inattendu. Et la vie qui reprend son cours.

_Dans mon dos… arrivé… Le Lord. Prévenir… le Lord._

* * *

Alexandru Bobescu n’aimait pas l’inaction. C’était dans sa nature, dans ses gènes, de toujours chercher le mouvement et l’affrontement.

Dans sa vie personnelle comme professionnelle, il détestait la stagnation et le _statut quo_. Du haut de son mètre quatre-vingt-dix, il ne redoutait pas de se mesurer aux autres. Peut-être — _sans aucun doute_ —était-ce dû à sa jeunesse sur les routes aux côtés de son père, Batteur pour l’équipe nationale roumaine de Quidditch. Ou bien parce que son frère ainé avait décidé de s’enrôler il y a vingt ans déjà dans l’ _Apărare Garnizoană_ et qu’il y avait obtenu les honneurs et les médailles posthumes qui s’y rapportaient. Toujours était-il que sa brillante carrière de dragonologiste n’avait rien d’un hasard. Lui-même se considérait d’ailleurs davantage dompteur que dresseur ou scientifique. Dominer la bête, la soumettre, lui rappeler qui était bien au-dessus d’elle malgré toutes les griffes et le feu qu’elle pourrait présenter. Cela lui avait valu quelques cicatrices qui parcouraient fièrement son corps, mais chacune d’entre elles avait été récompensée par la réussite du projet dans lequel il avait investi son énergie.

Alors, quand il avait appris la situation au Royaume-Uni, c’était à peine s’il n’avait pas été _jaloux_. Affronter le mal ! Combattre pour sa terre ! Rejeter le dictateur et meurtrier ! Voilà une guerre que les Britanniques devaient prendre à bras le corps et gagner !

Puis le chaos s’était répandu à toute l’Europe. Non seulement les sorciers n’avaient pas remporté leur bataille, mais leur échec avait aussi eu de graves répercussions sur la patrie adorée d’Alexandru. Et ça, ce n’était pas tolérable. Ils n’étaient pas capables de régler seuls leurs problèmes ? C’était quoi le souci ?

Le jeune Charlie Weasley était un collègue qu’il appréciait et ils avaient longuement parlé de la situation. Selon ses dires, une _prophétie_ serait à l’origine de leurs difficultés à en finir avec ce Voldemort — c’était ainsi qu’il avait traduit leur conversation.

Le grand blond n’était pas très porté dans ces arts qu’il considérait comme occultés. Pour lui, « prophétie » n’était que prétexte pour se dédouaner et justifier son inaction. En rencontrant Harry Potter dans les couloirs de l’Hôtel-Merlin, sa conviction s’en était retrouvée confortée. C’était sur ses épaules que tous les Anglais mettaient leurs espoirs ? Sur ce gamin en fin d’adolescence pas plus haut que trois pommes et maigrichon comme une brindille ?

Il avait eu pitié et aucunement hésité pour faire partie du bataillon d’invasion. Puis qu’il fallait bien que quelqu’un ait les couilles pour résoudre le problème.

Et Alexandru n’avait aucun complexe avec les siennes.

Sortant de ses pensées, ses iris noirs se posèrent sur le jeune Malefoy qui redescendait de l’échelle où il était allé téphéloner. Une histoire de réseau ou quelque chose comme ça, il n’avait pas tout suivi et s’en moquait.

— Elle nous confirme que c’est bon, annonça-t-il en rangeant le boîtier dans la poche intérieure de sa veste en cuir abimée et noircie par l’affrontement précédent.

— Tu as un point de transplanage ? demanda l’Elu — _vraiment, un tel titre…_

Les membres de la pièce s’avancèrent, comme pour mieux entendre la réponse, alors que tout était parfaitement audible dans le silence ambiant. Le blondinet hocha la tête.

— Quatre. Elle veut qu’on n’arrive pas au même endroit. On nous récupère avec un portoloin pour aller directement dans la Réserve.

— Sage choix, approuva Severus Rogue, concédant un _compliment_ , nous ferons des groupes de trois ou quatre, pas plus.

Son regard noir se posa sur les adolescents autour d’eux et il s’empressa de continuer, coupant toute récrimination.

— Mr. Potter, je vous garde sous la main. Mr. Weasley, vous nous accompagnerez.

Le petit frère de Charlie haussa un sourcil et Drago fronça les siens, mécontent. Alexandru fit comme s’il ne voyait pas la main son voisin se diriger vers le bas de son dos comme pour le – ou les – calmer.

— Euh, si vous voulez Professeur, lâcha le rouquin, sentant l’agacement du petit couple qui n’osait répliquer.

L’homme sombre se contenta de hocher la tête. Alexandru appréciait l’individu. Sa sévérité, son autorité, sa façon de diriger les choses et d’ordonner de manière sobre et efficace. Le cadre et l’optimisation, il appréciait. Alors s’il décidait de faire ainsi, c’était ce qu’il fallait faire.

Le roumain laissa l’ancien professeur prendre en main la répartition des groupes, se contentant d’acquiescer quand il lui confia la petite Luna et Oriane. Deux femmes, parfait. Il s’assurerait qu’il ne leur arrivait rien, c’était son devoir. Surtout la petite, qu’il avait connue depuis la Roumanie. Elle n’avait jamais rechigné aux tâches qu’il lui confiait dans la Réserve, tout comme le jeune métis, et il savait que ces deux adolescents deviendraient de bonnes personnes. De bons adultes, volontaires et travailleurs.

Après avoir pris les réserves et le matériel que contenait le bunker, les petits groupes se répartirent les points d’arrivée. Lui et ses deux partenaires devraient transplaner dans la Gare d’Elephant & Castel. Luna connaissait l’endroit et voyait parfaitement le petit kiosque derrière lequel ils avaient reçu pour consigne de se rendre. Difficile d’accès, il leur permettrait d’entrer en ville en toute discrétion et d’être rejoint par celui ou celle qui leur fournirait le Portoloin. Alexandru resserra sa prise sur la baguette qu’il n’avait toujours pas rangée depuis leur précédente bataille. D’ici une heure tout au plus, ils se retrouveraient enfin dans le cœur de Londres et pourraient commencer à régler le problème de ce _Lord Noir_. Les Anglais voulaient garder la mainmise sur leur reconquête, mais il était déjà bien trop tard à son avis pour se soucier des problèmes de souveraineté. S’ils avaient voulu garder tête haute, ils n’avaient qu’à pas en arriver à ce point il y a un an.

Mais d’abord, Londres.

— Bien… commença le patriarche Weasley. Bien. Nous sortons par le tunnel et nous transplanons aussitôt que nous sommes sortis des barrières magiques. On ne traîne pas.

— Attendons que tout le monde ait quitté l’abri, ajouta la vieille fonctionnaire. Il ne doit rester personne ici.

Le visage des rouquins s’assombrit mais chacun opina du chef. C’était normal, ils quittaient leur demeure familiale sans réel espoir d’y revenir un jour, quand bien même le reste d’entre eux viendrait y trouver refuge.

— On y va, se contenta de commenter brièvement Alexandru, peu enclin au bavardage.

Personne ne rajouta quoi que ce soit et chacun se dirigea vers l’entrée du tunnel qui les mènerait droit vers la capitale.

Dans le tunnel creusé dans la terre et la roche, à peine éclairé par un réseau de fils éclectiques **,** le trajet dura plusieurs minutes, le temps de parcourir le kilomètre qui les séparait de la sortie. Seuls les chuchotements des jeunes brisaient le silence et Alexandru ne pouvait pas s’empêcher de rouler des yeux, légèrement condescendant et paternaliste. Ils allaient se revoir dès leur arrivée à la Réserve d’Abbey Road, mais à croire que le temps était déjà bien long pour eux. Il leur faudrait apprendre à patienter davantage et mieux. On était en guerre, bordel.

Percy Weasley en tête aux côtés de Jin Lei, baguette en main – _bon réflexe petit_ – ils sentirent enfin le chemin se faire plus pentu et ils virent enfin, faiblement éclairé par un cadre de lumière naturelle autour d’une énorme trappe, un petit escalier de quelques marches.

— On y est, murmura le grand rouquin en remontant ses lunettes sur son nez.

— Suffit de pousser ? demanda Jin Lei en s’approchant des marches.

On lui répondit d’un hochement de tête et les deux hommes vinrent débloquer prudemment la trappe. Tout le monde se tendit dans le souterrain, puis l’extraction commença. Le tonnerre qui grondait déjà une heure auparavant se fit à nouveau entendre et le vent souffla davantage. Il ne tarderait pas à pleuvoir, c’était certain. Alexandru sortit rapidement de sous terre, préférant clairement la tempête qui se préparait à la sensation d’étouffement qu’il supportait difficilement. Il tendit la main et aida les personnes derrière lui à se libérer.

— Ok, commença Potter, maintenant il nous…

— Comme c’est intéressant.

Le craquement assourdissant du tonnerre et des transplanages autour d’eux ne réussit pas à couvrir la voix sifflante qui venait de se faire entendre. Les nuages s’obscurcirent, un filament d’éclair traversa dans le ciel. Alexandru eut tout juste le temps de voir le _Sauveur_ se figer et blanchir.

Devant eux se trouvait Voldemort, l’ _homme_ par lequel toute cette histoire avait commencé, et qu’Alexandru avait rapidement appris à haïr sans jamais l’avoir vu de loin, encore moins rencontré. Il était là, face à eux, accompagné de ses Mangemerdes dont les baguettes étaient tendues droit vers leur. Alors, c’était comme ça que ça allait se terminer ? Par un guet-apens grotesque dont il ne voyait même pas comment il était possible qu’il arrive ? Ils allaient mourir sous le feu des sorts après un petit discours du grand méchant qui jubile et explique son plan ? Mourir.

Soit !

Mais les grands discours n’avaient jamais été son fort et s’il mourrait, il le ferait en _agissant_.

À peine le Grand Pseudo Gouverneur eut-il le temps d’ouvrir la bouche suite à son entrée surprise, pour leur assurer que _oui, il était bien là_ _et qu’il avait gagné et que Harry Potter blablabla_ que le bras d’Alexandru, toujours armé de sa baguette, se tendit droit vers l’homme. Et avec une rapidité dont il avait toujours été fier et qui lui avait toujours sauvé la vie face aux dragons, il hurla :

— _AVADA KEDAVRA !_

Le sortilège fusa dans l’air et atteignit droit sa cible, entre les deux yeux écarquillés de l’homme serpent.

Le temps sembla se figer autour d’eux. Mangemorts comme membres de la Résistance eurent le souffle coupé tellement l’action était inattendue. Personne ne bougea.

Sauf Voldemort.

Qui se contenta de pencher la tête vers le côté et de sourire avant d’éclater d’un grand rire.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Alexandru se sentit désemparé et son corps resta figé.

 _— Ce n’est pas…_ commença-t-il dans sa langue maternelle.

— _AVADA KEDAVRA !_ fut la réplique du sorcier qu’il avait atteint du sortilège de mort, alors que personne encore ne bougeait.

Et le corps d’Alexandru tomba au sol.

* * *

Drago fut le premier à réagir. Il empoigna les deux personnes les plus proches de lui et hurla à son tour.

— ON Y VA !

Il transplana sans tarder, le cri de rage de Voldemort résonnant dans ses oreilles alors que les Mangemorts étaient encore trop éberlués pour bouger.

Blaise et Esat tombèrent rudement avec lui sur le pavé froid et mouillé de l’aire de livraison du Sea Life, le point de rendez-vous qui avait été attribué à son groupe. Tremblant et la gorge nouée, il espérait que les autres avaient eux aussi pu partir. Il n’avait pas réfléchi. Il avait agrippé ses proches voisins et _réagi_. _Harry..._

Drago déglutit difficilement en relâchant les membres de ses partenaires et tomba à quatre pattes, ses forces l’abandonnant. Il était parti. Il l’avait laissé _. Il l’avait laissé là-bas…_ Blaise resta sur le dos en regardant les nuages lui crachoter au visage, complètement figé.

— Il l’avait touché… commença à bégayer Esat au sol, sous le choc. Il l’avait touché ! Entre les yeux ! Touché ! _Ô Grand Sorcier !_ _Touché !_

— Qui a touché quoi ?

Immédiatement, les baguettes des sorciers éprouvés se levèrent et pointèrent le nouvel arrivant qui s’empressa de lever les bras pour montrer qu’il n’était pas armé.

— C’est moi ! Jonas ! Le contact ! Tirez pas !

— Prouve-le ! cracha Blaise qui s’était aussitôt redressé pour le viser, ignorant les tremblements dans sa main.

Le visage de Jonas s’affermit et il ne bégaya pas quand il annonça :

— L’Histoire de Poudlard est la meilleure source d’informations possible.

— Longue vie à la S.A.L.E. répondit en contrepartie Blaise avec un rictus.

L’explication de ces mots de passe lui avait valu un bon fou rire dans le bunker en voyant le visage de Drago se décomposer, il se devait de le sortir lui-même puisque ce dernier refuserait de s’abaisser à proclamer une telle ineptie. Les trois sorciers se détendirent visiblement et se laissèrent à nouveau aller au sol malgré la pluie qui se renforçait.

— C’est pas un piège… souffla Drago, le cœur battant à toute allure mais ne s’apaisant qu’à peine au vu de la situation.

Jonas rabaissa les mains et les regarda, un sourcil levé.

— Donc, qui a touché quoi ?

* * *

Dans la campagne du Devon, un hurlement de rage se fit entendre. Des éclats de lumière se firent voir, se fondant dans le son et lumières de l’orage qui avait enfin éclaté. Le sang coula. Et le monde s’embrasa.

* * *

Harry trébucha, le souffle coupé, contre le mur du Sainsbury’s de Ladbroke Grove, la main fermement serrée autour de celle de Madeleine, qu’il avait à peine eu le temps d’attraper avant de transplaner dans l’urgence. Quelques mètres plus loin, Ron et son père se soutenaient mutuellement.

— Monsieur Potter… Merci, lui souffla Madeleine en lâchant sa main.

— Ah… euh… oui… oui… de rien… ne put-il que répondre, ébranlé.

Il l’avait touché. Alexandru avait atteint Voldemort par un _Avada Kadavra_ lancé à pleine puissance magique. Et il avait _ri._

— Je crois que je vais vomir… lâcha-t-il faiblement en se penchant pour mettre les mains sur ses genoux et avaler de prudentes goulées d’air.

Ron se rapprocha de lui, si blême qu’on pouvait compter les taches de rousseur sur son visage. Il posa une main qui se voulait rassurante sur le haut de son dos. Mais il était fort probable que cela le rassure plus lui-même que son meilleur ami.

— Souffle mon pote… je crois qu’on va tous devenir malades.

Arthur paraissait sur le point de s’arracher les quelques cheveux qui lui restaient sur le crâne, au bord de l’hyperventilation et le teint verdâtre.

— Immortel. Il est immortel, ça ne lui a rien fait ! Rien du tout !

La sorcière du groupe s’efforça de se redresser et claqua de la langue. Elle était expérimentée et habituée à travailler sur le terrain. Garder son calme en toute circonstance était dans ses cordes. Même si, elle devait l’avouer, elle aurait bien besoin d’un verre de Whisky-Pur-Feu immédiatement. Ou de plusieurs.

— Ne faisons pas de conclusion hâtive.

Harry se redressa immédiatement, chassant la main de Ron de son épaule alors qu’il retrouvait toutes ses forces sous le coup de la colère.

— _Des conclusions hâtives ?_ Vous l’avez vu comme nous ! Alexandru l’a eu, et RIEN !

— Vous êtes vous-même la preuve vivante que l’on peut survivre à ce sort, lui rétorqua-t-elle.

Le jeune homme la fusilla du regard, serrant les dents.

— Ma _mère_ s’est sacrifiée pour que je survive. Navré, poursuivit-il d’un ton sarcastique, mais je n’ai vu personne se sacrifier pour Voldemort par amour.

Madeleine pinça les lèvres avant de leur lancer un Sortilège de Parapluie d’un geste presque distrait pour les protéger de la pluie qui tombait plus dru maintenant. Elle non plus n’appréciait pas la situation mais, à l’heure actuelle, ce n’était _pas_ leur principale préoccupation. Arthur se rapprocha d’eux, ayant retrouvé un semblant de calme, et il tenta de reprendre contenance devant eux.

— Les autres ont pu s’échapper aussi. Cela ne peut pas être autrement, dit-il d’un ton qui se voulait certain et catégorique.

Harry n’eut pas besoin de se retourner vers son meilleur ami pour le voir serrer les dents. Seul le hurlement de Drago les avait sortis de leur torpeur, leur donnant tout juste le temps de transplaner avant que les Mangemorts ne se réveillent de leur propre choc. Ils avaient attrapé les personnes les plus proches d’eux puis disparu. Le brun espérait toute fois du fond du cœur que les Anglais avaient pris sous leur aile leurs alliés Européens, qui ne connaissaient pas leurs points d’atterrissage. Quand il avait attrapé la main de Madeleine, il n’avait pas réfléchi au point où il devait se rendre avec le Professeur Rogue, mais à celui qu’il avait le mieux retenu. Une chance pour lui que Ron ait eu le même réflexe… Mais les autres ?

Il retira ses lunettes pour les essuyer rapidement et ses dents se plantèrent dans sa lèvre pour s’efforcer de garder des pensées positives. Évidemment que tout le monde allait bien. Si personne n’était apparu avec eux maintenant, c’était juste qu’ils étaient arrivés sur un autre rendez-vous. Ou bien… Il ferma rapidement ce chemin de pensée. Ils étaient sains et saufs.

Tous.

C’était obligé.

Un craquement sur le côté les fit se retourner vivement, baguette tendue, avant que Ron n’éclate d’un rire nerveux et n’abaisse la sienne.

— Neville !

L’ancien Gryffondor redressa du bout des doigts la visière de sa casquette et leur sourit. Affublé d’une parka marron sur un jean délavé, il se tenait près de l’entrée de la zone logistique, légèrement en retrait. Les joues creusées par les épreuves qu’il avait traversées l’année qui venait de s’écouler, il avait néanmoins pris en hauteur et son visage s’était affermi. Ce n’était plus l’adolescent gringalet qui avait fait sa scolarité auprès d’eux mais bien un jeune homme qui venait de vivre une année entière en fuite sur son propre territoire. Cependant, il ne s’approcha pas, remarquant les autres baguettes tendues vers lui. Ron, semblant noter son absence de réaction, se retourna vers les autres et vit qu’ils n’avaient pas baissé leur garde. Il jura sur son manque de précaution pour avoir si vite cru qu’il s’agissait bien de leur ami.

— L’Histoire de Poudlard est la meilleure source d’informations possible, dit tranquillement Neville pour les rassurer.

Pour autant, il ne se rapprocha pas davantage, patientant. Harry quant à lui, souffla.

— Longue vie à la S.A.L.E.

Neville lâcha un pouffement, sa main se décrispant subrepticement sur la baguette qu’il tenait mine de rien dans sa poche, et il combla la distance entre eux.

—Ron, je crois que t’as les nerfs qui ont lâché avant qu’il ne le faille, continua-t-il tout en s’avançant enfin vers eux.

— Oh ferme-la, lui répondit le rouquin tout en venant lui donner une accolade qui lui fut aussitôt rendue. Merde, que c’est bon de te revoir entier.

Harry s’approcha à son tour une fois l’artefact rangé et salua leur ami tout aussi vite quand que Ron l’eut lâché. Ce fut bref mais intense, son estomac oubliant quelques secondes les mésaventures qu’ils venaient de vivre pour se concentrer uniquement sur le soulagement de voir un de ses proches sain et sauf. Neville et lui se détachèrent et il se retourna vers Arthur et Madeleine qui s’étaient à leur tour avancés.

—Neville, mon garçon ! réussit à dire Arthur entre deux hyperventilations. Je suis heureux de te revoir !

— Content de vous savoir sain et sauf, Mr. Weasley !

Harry se retourna vers Madeleine.

—Neville Londubat, notre ami et camarade de dortoir à Poudlard, le présenta-t-il à la sorcière.

— Et accessoirement hébergeur de Nés-Moldus, ajouta le blondinet non sans humour. Je crois que c’était marqué quelque chose comme ça sur mon avis de recherche.

— Frimeur, lui répliqua Ron avec le sourire de celui qui était ravi de retrouver un ami.

— Excusez-moi de freiner vos plaisanteries, coupa Arthur, mais est-ce que je dois vous rappeler que Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom n’est pas _mort_?!

Neville se retourna vers l’homme qui était à nouveau pris d’une crise de panique et remarqua les visages blêmes de ses amis, presque verdâtres.

— Non, évidemment qu’il n’est pas… commença-t-il.

— Il devrait l’être, l’interrompit sérieusement Harry. Là, à l’heure qu’il est, il aurait dû l’être.

L’ancien Gryffondor pinça les lèvres, sentant qu’une grande partie des informations lui manquait. Il regarda l’heure à sa montre moldue, sur son poignet droit, puis s’éloigna légèrement en leur faisant signe de le suivre. Sans dire mot, ils allèrent tous se mettre dans un recoin éloigné des principales lumières et légèrement couvert. Une fois définitivement à l’abri de tout risque d’être repéré par un Moldu qui sortirait dans la zone à ce moment-ci malgré la pluie, Neville fouilla dans sa poche. Après plusieurs secondes de lutte, il réussit à en sortir une fourchette tordue et rouillée.

— Le Portoloin s’enclenchera dans une demi-heure. En attendant, expliquez-moi.

* * *

La soudaine sensation d’être tiré par le nombril puis abandonné sur un nouveau sol sec n’arrangea en rien la nausée qui avait pris Harry depuis déjà une heure déjà. Son esprit ne cessait de retourner les informations qu’ils avaient accumulées dès leur arrivée en Angleterre. Il y avait quelques heures. _Seulement_.

Fébrile, il relâcha la fourchette qui les avait transportés à l’abri. À peine eut-il le temps de tourner la tête pour regarder les alentours et se rendre compte qu’ils détrempaient le parquet ancien sous leurs pieds qu’un cri les surprit.

— RON !

Son meilleur ami ne put que relever les yeux avant qu’une tornade brune ne lui saute au cou et le projette violemment au sol sous la force de l’impact. Des bruits de sanglots et des gémissements plaintifs s’élevèrent de la masse qui menaçait d’étouffer Ron. Celui-ci eu une ou deux secondes de latence avant de soudainement se rendre compte de ce qui se passait.

— Herm… Hermione, souffla-t-il avant de brutalement enserrer sa petite amie qui pleurait contre lui. Hermione…

Les pleurs redoublèrent et il enfouit le visage dans la tignasse fournie de celle qu’il aimait plus que tout, murmurant inlassablement son nom. Presque un an. Des mois à se croire morts. Les contacts téléphoniques des derniers temps n’étaient rien, à peine une consolation pour combler la distance et la séparation forcée qu’ils avaient vécue.

Hermione savait résister. Elle était Thémis. Elle avait mis à mal la plupart des actions politiques de Lucius Malefoy. Elle avait organisé le retour de la majorité de l’Ordre du Phénix en Angleterre puis à Londres. Elle possédait tout le savoir magique et intellectuel du sorcier qui avait été le plus grand de tous les temps. Elle était une source de connaissance et de solutions qu’on trouvait rarement.

Mais c’était avant tout une jeune femme qui avait vécu seule, recluse avec pour unique compagnie son sauveur pendant presque un an. Enfermée dans la Réserve d’Abbey Road sans aucun des siens. Sans ceux qu’elle aimait. Sans l’homme qu’elle aimait plus que tout. Elle avait besoin de lui. Elle avait pensé à Ron tous les jours, tous les instants où son esprit n’était pas pollué par toutes les manigances et manipulations politiques et raciales. Elle l’avait attendu. Elle l’avait désiré.

Et il était là, enfin. Dans ses bras. En sécurité, près d’elle.

Un gémissement s’éleva de sa gorge alors qu’elle essayait de calmer la crise de nerfs qui l’avait prise dès l’instant où elle l’avait vu arriver. Où il lui était revenu. Ce n’était pas digne d’elle. Elle avait le visage en larmes et reniflait, échevelée. Mais qu’est-ce qu’elle s’en moquait à l’instant…

La main large, si masculine, de Ron se prit dans ses cheveux, et lui recula légèrement la tête et enfin il l’embrassa. Et il l’embrassa si fort, et si passionnément, et si amoureusement, ignorant larmes et hoquets, qu’elle en oublia tout. Elle en oublia son rôle de résistante et de légiste. Elle en oublia la guerre et les morts. Elle en oublia tout jusqu’à tout ce qui les entourait. Ce n’était plus que lui et elle. Et il l’embrassait, et elle se sentait revivre…

Hermione ne se souvint du monde autour d’eux que quand un raclement de gorge se fit entendre près d’elle. À contrecœur et pantelante, ses lèvres quittèrent celles meurtries et rougies de Ron. Ron qui la regardait, tout aussi à bout de souffle, les yeux brillants et les joues rouges, mais la main toujours dans ses cheveux, l’autre dans son dos qui la caressait tendrement…

— Je sais que ça a été long… mais et si tu le laissais respirer ? lui souffla une voix amusée.

— HARRY !

Le rire du Survivant n’avait plus été si vrai depuis longtemps quand, à son tour, elle se jeta à son cou, le renversant lui aussi de sa position accroupie. Elle le serra fort, fort contre elle et il lui rendit son étreinte tout aussi fermement. C’était comme un retour à la maison. Comme retrouver la famille que l’on avait perdue et qui réapparaissait d’un coup. Hermione renifla à nouveau, l’émotion la reprenant soudainement.

— Interdit de l’embrasser de la même manière, leur dit Ron toujours au sol, dont la main avait glissé sur la cheville de sa petite-amie pour la caresser tendrement, comme pour garder contact avec elle maintenant qu’il l’avait à nouveau près de lui.

La brunette hoqueta de rire en serrant contre elle une dernière fois Harry avant de le relâcher. Tout sourire, il la laissa aller, se reglisser dans les bras de Ron qui s’était rassis.

— Je doute d’avoir quoi que ce soit d’intéressant qui encouragerait Harry à m’embrasser, susurra-t-elle malicieusement, les yeux pétillants et les joues rouges, heureuse.

Son meilleur ami n’en prit pas ombrage et se contenta de sourire encore plus fort alors que Ron, quant à lui, la tint contre lui, comme un trésor que plus jamais il ne laisserait disparaître.

— Oui, j’espère bien qu’il n’y a rien qui l’y encourage, lâcha Drago de sa voix traînante en entrant dans la pièce, les épaules se détendant en voyant enfin Harry.

Ce dernier se redressa avec hâte et le rejoignit, se retenant à peine de courir pour l’enlacer.

— Tu n’as rien ? Les autres ? demanda rapidement Harry tout en tâtant rapidement son torse, ses bras, puis son visage comme pour s’assurer que Drago n’était pas blessé.

Drago soupira et lui attrapa les mains pour faire cesser l’inspection puis se pencha et posa son front contre celui de son vis-à-vis.

— Je vais bien, répondit-il dans un souffle. On a été les premiers à partir, j’ai eu peur que…

Harry se détendit à son tour et se laissa aller contre lui, soulagé de le retrouver, même si leur séparation à eux n’avait duré que moins d’une heure. Le brun se hissa un peu sur la pointe des pieds et déposa un baiser léger sur les lèvres fines, tout juste le temps que Drago ne puisse y répondre. Ils étaient encore vivants et ensemble. L’aristocrate souffla de soulagement et glissa la main jusqu’à celle d’Harry pour la serrer dans un geste de réconfort mutuel. Ils se décollèrent l’un de l’autre puis se retournèrent vers Ron et Hermione qui les observaient, toujours aussi enlacés.

— Tu avais raison Ron, « très mignons » une fois qu’ils ont dépassé l’interminable cour.

Drago roula des yeux et pinça légèrement la main d’Harry qui avait l’audace de pouffer. Lui aussi était fautif dans l’histoire. Il se reconcentra sur la sorcière qui se relevait avec l’aide de son amant.

— Hermione, content de te revoir.

— De même Drago. J’en suis très heureuse.

Et sincèrement, cela faisait longtemps qu’elle ne l’avait pas tant été.

Remettant les pieds sur terre et remarquant enfin que son père, Neville et Madeleine avaient quitté la pièce où ils étaient apparus, Ron se tourna vers son aimée.

— Est-ce que les autres sont là ? demanda-t-il, l’inquiétude reprenant le pas sur l’euphorie. Charlie, et Percy ? Et les autres ?

La sorcière reprit soudainement tout son sérieux.

— Oui. Vous avez tous été transportés ici à la même heure.

— J’ai suivi Hermione dès que je l’ai entendue hurler le nom du rouquin, informa Drago en se tournant vers Harry. Vous étiez côte à côte là-bas, alors tu devais être avec lui.

Harry hocha la tête pour confirmer que sa théorie avait été la bonne et se retourna à nouveau vers ses meilleurs amis qui les rejoignaient à la porte.

— Vous êtes tous apparus dans des pièces différentes pour éviter tout accident, continua la brunette. Chaque groupe a été récupéré par un d’entre nous, enfin, moins moi évidemment, puisque je devais rester ici pour vous réceptionner et au cas-où il se passe quelque chose mais…

Ron, sentant qu’elle s’emballait à nouveau sous le coup de l’émotion, se pencha vers elle et lui souffla doucement de prendre son temps. Elle acquiesça, fit une pause, puis prit une grande goulée d’air, yeux fermés. Hermione laissa passer quelques secondes puis continua, plus calmement.

— Jonas, Neville, Herbert et Théo, énonça-t-elle. Chacun a récupéré avec succès un groupe. Par contre, continua-t-elle, et son regard acéré se porta sur les trois garçons près d’elle. Vous deviez être douze. Vous n’êtes que onze à être arrivés.

Les regards s’assombrirent. La main de Drago se serra davantage sur celle de Harry, sentant le léger tremblement qui venait de le parcourir.

— Rejoignons les autres, annonça sombrement Ron. On a des trucs à se dire.

* * *

L’énorme horloge de gare qui surplombait le mur au fond de la Réserve d’Abbey Road affichait vingt heures passées quand ils finirent d’échanger toutes les nouvelles dont ils disposaient.

Seul le crépitement du feu dans la cheminée près de laquelle ils étaient installés emplissait le silence de l’immense salle.

— Pardonnez mon langage, mais... Putain de bordel de merde, lâcha Jonas en fixant la joyeuse troupe qu’ils avaient accueillis.

À vrai dire, les mots étaient plutôt bien trouvés compte tenu de la situation, et si Severus n’avait pas plus de contenance, il aurait utilisé les mêmes en de pareilles circonstances.

Sombre, il se contenta de pincer plus fort les lèvres en fixant le gobelet dans lequel fumait le thé qu’Herbert leur avait apporté. Il venait de finir le récit de leurs péripéties de la journée qu’ils venaient de vivre.

Ils étaient actuellement installés dans ce que Jonas appelait _le petit salon_. Calés près d’une des cheminées de la réserve, des fauteuils et coussins les avaient accueillis et permis de se poser et de souffler. Disparates et plus ou moins confortables et âgés, ils avaient été ramenés par Jonas au fur et à mesure de l’année, déplacés à travers la bibliothèque ou _empruntés_ à quelques magasins moldus.

 _Quitte à rester ici un moment, autant s’installer comme dans une maison_ , avait-il dit à Hermione quand il avait ramené le premier pouf. Puis d’autres avaient suivi. Des chaises, des coussins, des couvertures, des casseroles… Tout ce qu’il avait pu récupérer sans se faire repérer, rapidement. Pour s’occuper – ou pour rendre un semblant de normalité à Hermione – il avait réaménagé les espaces disponibles. Ainsi étaient apparus le petit salon (près de la cheminée), la cuisine (un bureau ramené près de la cheminée suivante) et les chambres (des coussins et couvertures entre deux étagères loin des sources de lumière). La sorcière l’avait laissé faire, tirant au contraire réconfort dans l’excentricité de son ami. Elle était la tête de la rébellion, la juriste et politicienne qui faisait trembler le Magenmagot et le Gouvernement Magique. Lui était l’homme au foyer à tout faire qui s’occupait de tout le reste.

Souvent, Hermione se demandait ce qu’elle serait devenue sans lui. Sans doute pas grand-chose.

Et une fois de plus, il était celui qui trouvait les mots les plus justes pour résumer la situation.

Sauf que…

— C’est normal.

Son affirmation sembla claquer dans la salle et toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers elle. Elle se contenta de boire une gorgée, installée contre Ron contre le manteau de la cheminée. Balbutiant et encore bouleversé par la mort soudaine de son ancien camarade, Jin Lei fut le premier à réagir.

— Nor… mal ? Comment ça _normal_ ? Ce sortilège apporte la mort, même en Chine le résultat est le même !

— Rockwood non plus n’était pas mort, souffla Percy, se sentant encore coupable d’un tel résultat.

Charlie secoua la tête et fixa son frère.

— Le sortilège de mort ne peut fonctionner que si on a la puissance nécessaire pour le lancer. Et après un an sans pratique, il était normal que tu ne l’aies pas réussi.

Percy en fut à peine consolé, mais il accepta l’explication. Jin Lei, en revanche, ne lâcha pas le moreau.

— Alexandru était _puissant._ Bien plus puissant que la moyenne des sorciers, au point de ne pas craindre les dragons, et il a continué à pratiquer la magie régulièrement ! Il est _impossible_ que ce soit son manque de puissance qui soit en cause !

L’autre dragonologiste de la pièce hocha la tête pour confirmer ses propos, mais Hermione se contenta de soupirer avant de jouer avec le gobelet.

— La prophétie.

Harry, installé dans un fauteuil défoncé, se crispa légèrement et regarda sa meilleure amie.

— C’est à cause de ça ? C’est parce que ce n’était…

— Prophétie ou pas prophétie, interrompit Esat, il n’y a aucune raison valable pour que le sortilège n’ait pas marché.

En voyant le léger sourire, presque contrit, naître sur les lèvres de son ancien élève, Severus plissa les yeux.

— Vous savez quelque chose, Miss Granger. Dumbledore vous a parlé.

Elle vida d’une traite le reste de son thé, ignorant les regards qui se posaient sur elle.

— Hermione ? demanda Ron d’un ton légèrement tendu.

— Demain.

— Quoi ? s’exclama Jonas. Tu sais quelque chose, et ça se voit comme le nez au milieu du visage ! Sauf si on s’appelle Voldemort. Là ça se verrait pas, mais…

— Demain Jonas, le coupa-t-elle avant que les nouveaux arrivants ne crient au scandale devant l’humour tordu que l’homme avait et auquel ils n’étaient pas habitués.

Hermione se retourna vers l’ancien professeur de potions et soutint son regard perçant quelques secondes avant de tourner les yeux vers celui nerveux de Harry.

— Demain, je vous expliquerai. Là… vous avez besoin de repos.

Son ton était quelque part entre catégorique et doux. La fatigue se lisait sur leurs visages. Malgré les sortilèges de séchage, leurs vêtements étaient sales voire déchirés, encore légèrement couvert de sang pour certains, et tout dans leur posture hurlait au besoin de repos et de calme. Oriane observa chacun d’entre eux avant de prendre une profonde inspiration.

— Miss Granger a raison, dit-elle d’un ton professionnel. Nous ne sommes pas en état pour de nouvelles révélations.

— Je ne vois pas en quoi cette journée nous empêche de… railla Severus, aussitôt coupé.

— C’est mon avis médical, répondit Oriane d’un ton tranchant qui ne souffrait aucune réplique. Nous ne sommes _pas_ en état pour plus, et nous avons besoin de toutes nos forces pour les jours à venir. Nous n’allons pas agir tout de suite et nous serons sans doute coincés ici plusieurs jours, alors presser le sujet ne sert strictement à rien.

Blaise cacha rapidement son rire naissant derrière une légère toux, Drago braqua son regard dans les flammes et obligea le coin de ses lèvres à rester courbées vers le bas tandis que Théo ne put s’empêcher de faire les yeux ronds devant l’irréalité de la scène. Vraiment ? Le Professeur Rogue venait de se faire reprendre sans ménagement ? Son incrédulité ne put que s’approfondir quand, plutôt que de répliquer froidement comme il savait si bien le faire, son ancien chef de maison se contenta de grommeler dans sa barbe, laissant deviner dans son énervement un « _françaises »_ à peine caché.

Oriane regarda les autres comme pour les défier de répliquer aux aussi. Seuls de légers acquiescements lui répondirent et elle parut satisfaite quand elle se resservit un verre de thé.

— J’suis amoureux, épousez-moi, déclara Jonas d’un ton admiratif vers la sorcière qui se contenta de l’ignorer à son tour.

Hermione toussota pour dissiper l’instant. Après quelques minutes pour accepter que les explications ne seraient pas immédiates, les conversations et retrouvailles reprirent doucement près du foyer principal de la Réserve.

Neville leur expliqua que quand il avait appris leur retour, il avait décidé de rejoindre son ancienne camarade sur Londres. Il n’y avait quasiment plus de Nés-Moldus non protégés dans les alentours de Pré-au-Lard et Poudlard, et sa grand-mère veillait à ce que cela reste le cas. Il savait qu’il serait maintenant bien plus utile avec l’Ordre qui se reformait.

Hermione leur demanda de rendre sa magie à Théo qui, malgré le repos et les soins dont il avait bénéficié, restait pâle et affaibli. Severus – une fois qu’il eut accepté qu’il n’aurait aucune réponse ce soir – Oriane et Madeleine furent très intrigués par le processus que la jeune sorcière n’avait pas pris le temps d’expliquer au téléphone. Les membres de l’Ordre qui avaient participé à la Bataille du 2 mai touchèrent tour à tour la main de Théo et chacun put voir les étincelles magiques du jeune homme lui retourner, sentir cette infime part de puissance qu’ils n’avaient pas remarquée en eux retourner à son propriétaire. L’ancien Serpentard reprit quelques couleurs, soulagé que sa magie se reconstitue partiellement.

Drago, Blaise et lui parlèrent longtemps ce soir-là. Les séparations n’avaient pas été aisées, il y a des années déjà. Théo eut envie de pleurer à certains moments, mais il se rappela qu’il s’était juré de ne plus être faible, d’assumer les choix et erreurs qu’il avait faits afin de les corriger. Ce fut difficile, leur raconter ce qu’il avait vécu et ce qu’il s’était passé depuis mai dernier n’avait pas été aisé, mais il y était arrivé. Et, près de ses amis qu’il croyait avoir perdus définitivement, il se sentit enfin bien.

Petit à petit, les conversations se tarirent et la fatigue les rattrapa enfin. Herbert se leva du canapé jaune dans lequel il avait longuement conversé avec Severus.

— Je vais vous montrer où vous rafraîchir et dormir, si vous le voulez.

Ce ne furent que des hochements de tête qui lui répondirent, chacun ayant cédé au confort et au sentiment de sécurité dans lequel ils avaient été plongés en arrivant enfin ici. Demain, ils auraient bien assez le temps de revenir sur les sujets importants.

L’Ordre commençait enfin à se rassembler. Bientôt, Londres serait à eux.


	18. Petits secrets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Playlist : A quarter past midnight, Bastille – The Rains of Castemere, Ramin Djawadi – Reign, Ramin Djawadi – Maester, Ramin Djawadi – Khaleesi, Ramin Djawadi - Death Eater Tango, The Butterbeer Experience – My Obsession, The Parselmouths

30 mars 1999

Wiltshire

Royaume-Uni

Les lumières flamboyantes des chandeliers flottants éclairaient les somptueux plafonds et marbres du Manoir Malefoy. Leur éclat parcourait jusqu’au long des murs décorés par de riches tapisseries, tableaux aux cadres de platine et d’argent qui présentaient les illustres ancêtres de la famille, mettant en valeur les statues et objets luxueux disposés savamment autour de la pièce. Entourées par les lourds rideaux brodés de fils d’or, les fenêtres reflétaient tant les dernières lueurs du jour que les nombreux convives qui dansaient ou discutaient dans le Grand Salon. Le sol, riche parquet de chêne millénaire, avait été lustré pour l’occasion, faisant ressortir son éclat majestueux et noble. Installé sur une estrade dans le fond de la pièce, près de l’âtre imposant, l’orchestre régalait de sa musique les invités, aristocrates et officiels, qui avaient été conviés pour cette soirée mondaine. Le buffet avait été monté contre le mur, une somptueuse sculpture de glace trônant sur elle, du champagne cascadant le long de la silhouette brillante venait emplir les flûtes magiquement disposées au-dessous, mises à portée de toute personne qui souhaiterait se désaltérer. L’argent, le luxe et le bon goût soulignaient l’importance d’un tel événement et la stature des hôtes.

Le Ministre recevait. Il était de son devoir de bien accueillir ceux qui étaient présents. Ses alliés.

La main de sa femme fermement tenue par la sienne, le maître des lieux valsait au milieu de la piste, conscient des nombreux regards qui se portaient sur eux. Dans sa robe de soie et de dentelles finement ouvragées, Narcissa lui faisait face, ses yeux clairs ne se détournant pas un instant de ceux de son mari qui la menait avec confiance à travers les autres danseurs. Leurs pas assurés ne souffraient d’aucun défaut ni anicroche, suivant le rythme des violoncelles et harpes qui jouaient leur valse favorite. Lucius fit tourner sa femme élégamment avant de reprendre sa main, un sourire en coin.

— Cette soirée est une réussite, dit-il.

Sa compagne acquiesça, continuant de surveiller mine de rien que rien ne venait entraver leur coup d’éclat en leur domaine.

— Je dois avouer qu’il est toujours agréable de rappeler qui nous sommes, très cher.

Lucius Malefoy se retint à grand-peine de sourire davantage – une histoire d’image – en entendant sa femme clairement énoncer leur condition actuelle. Depuis la Prise du Ministère l’année précédente, leurs rôles respectifs étaient devenus d’une importance capitale. Lui à la tête de l’Angleterre officiellement, elle aux rênes du plus grand institut magique tout de suite après Poudlard, ils tenaient deux des pans principaux de la vie sorcière britannique. La troisième, la presse, était dirigée d’une main de fer par Jonathan Nott qui contrôlait mine de rien la _Gazette du Sorcier_ ainsi que les contenus qui y étaient publiés. Et au-dessus d’eux, chapeautant le tout en Grand Gouverneur, le Lord Noir.

— Quelque chose te contrarie.

L’homme sortit abruptement de ses pensées à la remarque de sa chère et tendre qui, tout en continuant de tournoyer, le fixait. Il haussa un sourcil, l’air de demander ce qui lui faisait dire cela, ce à quoi elle répondit par un léger tic au coin des lèvres.

— Je te connais Lucius. Tu avais _ce_ regard.

« Ce regard », comme elle l’appelait. Celui qu’elle arrivait à lire sur son visage depuis leurs années à Poudlard. Celui qui, Narcissa le savait parfaitement, ne présageait rien de particulièrement positif. Il se contenta de relâcher un soupir, inaudible et invisible aux yeux de tous les individus qui les entouraient.

— Je dois avouer que malgré notre succès, commença-t-il tout en gardant un ton plat et confidentiel, nous avons eu quelques… _déconvenues_.

La femme pinça les lèvres et changea de sens de danse, suivant les montées mélodiques des violoncelles.

— Des déconvenues. En effet.

À leurs esprits, plusieurs événements de l’an écoulé se bousculèrent. Mais parmi tous ces instants, ces mois au service du Lord et de ses projets de pureté, ce fut la punition du Maître qui prit le plus place pendant leur danse. La main de Narcissa trembla alors qu’elle se souvenait de la fureur qu’elle avait subie quand, impuissante, elle avait dû annoncer en août son incapacité à retrouver la jeune Hermione Granger. Elle entendait encore ses hurlements, sentait ses spasmes et la douleur transpercer ses membres comme des milliers d’aiguilles chauffées à blanc…

La poigne de son mari la ramena dans les éclats d’or et rires du Manoir Malefoy. Lucius planta ses yeux gris dans les siens, conscient du souvenir qui avait saisi Narcissa. Elle avala une soudaine gorgée d’air et espéra que son émoi fut invisible aux yeux des autres personnes présentes. Rapidement, elle se ressaisit.

Lucius. Sans lui, elle se doutait qu’elle serait encore en vie aujourd’hui. Venu de nulle part, il avait pénétré brusquement dans son bureau de Sainte Mangouste et avait fait cesser cette torture qu’elle subissait, il lui semblait, depuis plusieurs heures. Elle en était ressortie vivante. Difficilement acceptée encore par Lord Voldemort, mais vivante, et entière. D’autres n’avaient pas eu cette chance pour leurs échecs.

Sans lever la voix, l’homme reprit :

— C’est terminé, maintenant.

— L’est-ce vraiment ? ne put-elle s’empêcher de demander tout en haussant un sourcil, soulagée que sa voix ne trahisse pas sa faiblesse.

Quelques secondes passèrent avant qu’il ne lui répondît, plus doucement encore, tout en la rapprochant de lui.

— Il le faut.

— Lucius, coupa-t-elle en adoptant le même niveau sonore que lui, notre Maître n’est pas fiable.

Il ne put s’empêcher de jeter un vif coup d’œil alentour, s’assurant que personne n’entendait tels propos qui pouvaient être considérés comme de la trahison. Mais Narcissa n’en avait pas fini.

— Tu sais parfaitement ce qui se passe. Ce que nous risquons. Ce qu’il réalise. Ce ne sont pas nos idéaux. Ce ne sont pas nos intérêts, murmura-t-elle presque furieusement.

— Je sais, ne put-il que lui répondre. Je le sais, très chère, finit-il par concéder.

Lucius Malefoy n’était pas idiot, loin de là. Quand il avait pris le poste de Ministre de la Magie au nom de Lord Voldemort, c’était pour s’assurer que ses objectifs aboutissent et aient enfin une répercussion sur le monde qui les entourait. Pour s’assurer que les Sangs-Purs apparaissaient comme des sauveurs qui étaient là pour le bien de la communauté sorcière. Ce dont il était persuadé et intimement convaincu. La pureté du sang devait être rétablie, la magie contrôlée et rendue à ses véritables possesseurs, les Sangs-de-Bourbe relégués au passé et à l’aberration qu’ils étaient. C’était ce à quoi il s’était employé tous ces derniers mois, ce pourquoi il avait travaillé avec acharnement, ce pourquoi il s’était battu, ce pourquoi il avait risqué sa vie en suivant leur Maître et en participant personnellement à la Prise du Ministère en ce 2 mai 1998.

Et c’était tout ce que Voldemort lui-même menaçait de faire éclater.

Voldemort dont les accès de folie rendaient une image négative dans le monde entier alors qu’ils avaient réussi à devenir les êtres fiables et sur lesquels la communauté comptait. Jonathan maniait l’opinion avec brio au travers des articles depuis qu’ils avaient placé la _Gazette_ sous contrôle ministériel, et lui portait les Grandes Réformes Magiques d’une main de maître, malgré les attaques et résistances de cette Sang-de-Bourbe d’Hermione Granger. Voldemort qui menait à néant tous leurs progrès par des actions irréfléchies et qui risquait de réduire à zéro leurs efforts et leurs rêves.

Voldemort qui devenait de plus en plus une gêne.

Voldemort qui avait voulu tuer sa femme.

Son bras s’enroula plus fermement autour de la taille de Narcissa et elle se laissa aller contre lui.

— Nous ne pouvons plus le suivre, depuis longtemps, Lucius.

— Tu as raison. Mais pour l’instant, notre marge de manœuvre est bien trop faible.

Le ton de Narcissa se durcit.

— Nous devons nous en…

— Lord Malefoy ?

L’interruption fut si brusque que le couple se tourna vivement vers l’homme qui était près d’eux au milieu de la piste, mal à l’aise et semblant vouloir disparaître sur place. Plutôt que de s’inquiéter s’il les avait entendus parler de la sorte, les Malefoy se redressèrent de toute leur stature et le fixèrent avec attention, hautains et sûrs d’eux. Le sorcier, pourtant grand et costaud, sembla encore se ratatiner sur place devant leurs yeux froids et leur air scrutateur. Il se tortilla quelques instants, déglutit, puis releva le menton. Lucius ne bougea pas, se contentant de relâcher sa femme pour rester près d’elle, ignorant les autres couples qui n’avaient, eux, pas cessé leur divertissement.

— Que me vaut cette interruption, Jeor ?

Ledit Jeor, une jeune recrue Mangemort, sembla peser ses mots avant de s’incliner à nouveau, comme s’il ne venait pas d’interrompre le sorcier le plus important du Royaume-Uni après le Grand Gouverneur lui-même.

— Je suis désolé de vous déranger, monsieur, mais on m’a demandé de vous avertir.

Lucius attendit quelques secondes avant de hausser un sourcil devant la pause tout à fait incongrue que faisait le jeune homme. Jeor souffla un coup – _quel manque d’éducation_ – puis reprit.

— Lord Vodemort… hem… On m’a demandé de vous avertir…

Le claquement de langue de Narcissa l’invita à continuer et terminer instamment sa phrase.

— Le village de Loutry-Sainte-Chaspoule a été rasé, monsieur le Ministre, s’empressa-t-il de conclure. On vous demande au Ministère.

Et, comme soudainement brûlé par un sortilège, il se détourna et traversa la foule sans même se soucier que son supérieur ne le suive. Il était un bien piètre messager. Pourtant, à l’instant, Lucius ne pouvait même pas songer à châtier le couard. La nouvelle avait été soudaine et tombait cependant de manière effective dans les propos qu’il échangeait avec sa femme…

Il se retourna brièvement vers Narcissa qui avait aussi été la réceptrice de l’information. Celle-ci se contenta de froncer légèrement les sourcils et de hocher la tête.

Sans attendre un instant de plus, il se dirigea d’un pas raide et vif vers son bureau dans lequel il traverserait son foyer pour arriver au Ministère. Lucius n’accorda pas un regard à Bellatrix, installée nonchalamment dans une causeuse près de la porte d’entrée.

— Tiens donc… notre cher Lucius est pressé ?

Regardant l’homme disparaître dans le couloir de sa demeure, Pansy sirota la flûte qu’elle tenait en main. Assise dans un élégant fauteuil de merisier, elle conversait avec son aînée depuis le début de la soirée déjà. Toutes deux avaient été conviées à l’événement en tant que représentantes du Lord Noir, et veillaient sur Nagini qui était installée sur la causeuse, presque nonchalamment. Le Maître leur avait confié sa garde afin que chacun puisse bien la voir et se rappeler que, bien qu’absent, on ne pouvait cesser de penser à lui. Bellatrix et Pansy avaient accepté leur mission avec joie et, depuis leur arrivée, s’amusaient à observer les regards craintifs et parfois admiratifs que chacun avait pu porter vers elles. Tous les invités avaient dû, à un moment ou à un autre, venir les saluer, comme pour s’assurer que l’immense serpent les avait bien repérés et, de ce fait, mémorisé qu’ils étaient de bons partisans du Lord absent. Nagini s’était contentée de siffler légèrement à chaque fois avant de se désintéresser, parfois de se dresser de manière menaçante devant des sorciers qui s’étaient empressés de s’aplatir ventre à terre.

Le monde ne manquait pas dans le grand salon de la famille Malefoy. Mais bien que cette soirée fut l’occasion parfaite pour trouver un nouveau fiancé, Pansy avait snobé tous les prétendants qui s’étaient présentés à elle. La défection de Théo avait laissé un goût amer dans sa gorge et elle n’avait pas envie de recommencer toute sa séduction de zéro. Théo avait été un parfait pantin entre ses mains, depuis des années déjà, elle n’avait pas le cœur à retrouver quelqu’un si rapidement. C’était beaucoup trop d’efforts. Alors, depuis ces quinze derniers jours, elle se contentait de servir son Lord et d’apprendre de Bellatrix malgré la jalousie qui parcourait la femme.

Pansy savait bien que la femme ne l’appréciait que moyennement. Après tout, elle le lui avait déjà dit clairement et avait même proféré plusieurs menaces à son encontre. Pourtant, toutes deux se supportaient et se tenaient compagnie, rares femmes qu’elles étaient parmi les Mangemorts et les plus fidèles serviteurs du Lord Noir.

— On a dû l’informer d’un sujet pressant que _seul lui peut régler_ , lâcha-t-elle dédaigneusement tout en avalant le reste de champagne.

Bellatrix éclata d’un rire soudain, renversant sa tête en arrière par son hilarité et le châle qui lui couvrait les épaules et le cou glissa dans le mouvement. Les yeux de Pansy s’arrêtèrent sur les traces violacées qui enserraient sa gorge et elle manqua de lâcher le cristal qu’elle tenait. _Était-ce des empreintes de doigts ?_

Sentant son regard sur sa personne, Bellatrix cessa soudainement de rire et fixa sa pupille, un mauvais sourire sur les lèvres. Du bout des doigts, elle parcourut les lignes contre sa gorge.

— Tu es jalouse ? susurra-t-elle presque amoureusement. Vois le cadeau que m’a fait notre Maître.

Un long frisson parcourut l’épine dorsale de Pansy. Bellatrix était-elle en train de dire…

— Oh oui, ma chère Pansy, continua la Mangemorte, se méprenant sur le frisson de la jeune fille. Notre Seigneur m’a gratifiée d’une nouvelle marque, rien que pour moi !

Elle abaissa sa main et parcourut délicatement les écailles de Nagini. D’une voix basse et révérencieuse, elle ajouta :

— Il m’a donné un avertissement, je ne le décevrai plus jamais. C’est mon Maître, l’homme pour lequel je ferai tout et j’offrirai ma vie. Je ne suis qu’un pion dans ses grands desseins et je ferai tout pour lui.

Pansy avait déjà assisté à plusieurs éclats de folie de Bellatrix, mais jamais elle n’avait assisté à une telle déférence pour l’homme. Bien évidemment qu’elle aussi donnerait tout pour leur Maître et ses projets ! Mais si c’était une marque de strangulation…

Nagini se fit tomber au sol, s’échappant des doigts et de la caresse de la femme plus âgée, entraînant un sursaut à la jeune fille qui ne s’attendait pas au mouvement. Quand elle sentit les écailles froides se glisser contre ses chevilles, elle frissonna davantage, jusqu’à trembler légèrement quand l’imposante masse du python monta le long de ses jambes jusqu’à poser une partie de son corps sur ses genoux et lover sa tête triangulaire dans son cou. Bellatrix se contenta de les regarder d’un œil vitreux et possédé, souriant toujours, puis portant la main à son cou. Pansy, quant à elle, ne bougea pas, légèrement nerveuse. Puis elle sentit le chatouillis d’une langue fourchue dans son cou et elle se détendit soudainement.

 _Oui_ , pensa-t-elle vaguement. C’était le Lord. L’homme pour lequel elle ferait tout. Elle donnerait tout. Pour lequel elle donnera tout. Il possédait sa vie entre ses mains et, s’il devait la tuer, elle en serait ravie car ce serait lui, oui, lui. Un sourire étira ses lèvres et une pensée traversa son esprit alors que Nagini s’écartait légèrement pour planter ses yeux fendus dans ceux écarquillés de l’ancienne Serpentarde. Elle l’aimait. Lord Voldemort était celui que son cœur et que son corps désirait. Quelle femme pourrait penser autrement près d’un tel être ?

Sifflant à nouveau, Nagini descendit de ses genoux et retourna s’installer sur la causeuse.

* * *

Quand Harry s’assit sur une couverture au sol dans une allée de la Réserve, il lui sembla que son corps entier allait s’effondrer. Il venait de revenir des sanitaires où il avait enfin pu se faire un brin de toilette pour se débarrasser du sang, de la boue et de la sueur qu’il transportait depuis l’après-midi au Terrier, et bien qu’il rêvait d’une véritable douche – ou mieux, d’un bain – il se sentait plus frais.

—Franchement, tu as une sale tête, Potter.

— Je t’emmerde, Malefoy.

Ignorant le reniflement amusé de son partenaire, il attrapa à la lueur des _lumos_ de leurs baguettes plusieurs coussins qu’ils avaient créés à partir de vieux ouvrages inutiles, et s’attela à se fabriquer un lit. Près du mur de fond d’allée où ils avaient élu domicile, Drago l’aida à étaler le tout en en pseudo matelas qui serait bien plus agréable que le parquet froid. Harry attrapa la couverture sur laquelle il s’était posé et l’étira sur leur ouvrage. Le blond reprit sa baguette et sortit des étagères de nouveaux livres pour essayer de rajouter un peu de confort. _C’était mieux que rien_ , se disait-il. Quand il fut assez satisfait du résultat, Harry retira ses vêtements qui, bien que nettoyés à coups de _Tergeo_ , restaient désagréablement sales. Il ôta ses lunettes et les posa sur le tas qu’il avait laissé tomber au sol puis se glissa sous la deuxième couverture qu’ils avaient obtenue. Il soupira de bien-être malgré la sensation étrange de dormir sur un ensemble de coussins mal répartis à même le sol, et se tourna vers Drago qui n’avait pas bougé de là.

— Qu’est-ce que tu attends ? demanda-t-il tout en écartant la couverture pour l’inviter à le rejoindre.

L’aristocrate ferma les yeux et soupira profondément avant de poser sa baguette au sol et de se déshabiller à son tour.

— Franchement… La première fois que je te vois en caleçon, et ça ne s’est même pas fait dans une ambiance chaude et sexy…

Harry retint à peine un rictus et ne se priva pas de regarder son petit-ami quitter ses vêtements pour les poser, mieux pliés, près des siens. Bon, il voyait tout juste ses contours et aucun autre détail, mais ça comptait quand même. Drago se glissa près de lui et il rabaissa la couverture. Le blond prit sa baguette et murmura un _Nox_ qui les plongea dans la pénombre. La Réserve, chauffée par les différents foyers, n’était pas totalement dans le noir, mais les hautes bibliothèques qui constituaient les _murs_ de leur _chambre_ les isolaient assez des principales sources de lumière. Harry frissonna quand il sentit les bras froids s’enrouler autour de sa taille.

— Navré, lui dit-il, amusé.

— C’est ça, Potter, renifla Drago tout en se tortillant pour essayer de mieux se caler dans les coussins. On dirait que ça t’amuse grandement au contraire.

Il ne put pas vraiment nier et se contenta de se glisser davantage contre lui, frissonnant au premier contact peau contre peau qu’ils partageaient. Drago geignit.

— T’as les pieds froids, et le sol est dur comme ce n’est pas permis.

Harry le fit taire en l’embrassant. Contre lui, le blond soupira et entrouvrit les lèvres pour approfondir leur baiser. _Enfin…_ Ses bras se resserrèrent autour de lui et Harry plaqua son corps entier contre son vis-à-vis. Un grand frisson le parcourut quand il sentit son bassin se coller à celui, tout aussi chaud, de Drago. Et son érection tout aussi naissante. Lâchant un grognement alors que la langue de son amant parcourait sa bouche, se mêlant à la sienne, il avança sa jambe pour forcer le passage entre celles de Drago, accentuant le contact. Un léger gémissement s’éleva, il n’aurait pas su dire duquel d’entre eux, et les mains glissèrent de son dos jusqu’à ses fesses pour le serrer contre la peau pâle. Les souffles s’accélérèrent et un doux balancier entre leurs corps se mit en place, frottant les deux membres tendus et les corps haletants l’un contre l’autre. Ils étaient enfin seuls, ensemble, dans le noir, dans l’intimité…

Et une toux se fit entendre de l’autre côté de l’étagère de livre qui constituait leur mur.

Les deux jeunes hommes se figèrent dans leur mouvement alors que la toux, clairement involontaire, continuait avant de se transformer en raclement de gorge puis de disparaître, rendant à nouveau la Réserve silencieuse.

Harry fut le premier à réagir en grognant et enfouissant la tête contre l’épaule de Drago, sa trique baissant grandement à l’idée d’avoir pu être entendu ou bien de pouvoir l’être encore.

— C’est pas possible…

— Je crois qu’on a été atteints d’un maléfice, annonça Drago en se voulant nonchalant, les mains toujours sur les fesses d’Harry. C’était plus facile de coucher avec quelqu’un dans un château finalement.

Harry lâcha un pouffement qui se transforma en soupir. Il voulut retirer sa jambe d’entre celle de Drago mais celui-ci resserra les cuisses.

— Reste.

Le Sauveur haussa un sourcil, bien qu’il ne le vit pas dans le noir. Il cessa de vouloir se dégager.

— Tu penses vraiment pouvoir dormir comme ça ? demanda-t-il en faisant mine de bouger encore sa jambe.

Drago grogna, sentant son membre réagir au frottement. Il serra davantage pour l’empêcher de bouger.

— Je veux dormir contre toi, comme ça. C’est la première fois qu’on est vraiment ensemble, puisque tu refusais de venir avec moi à l’Hôtel-Merlin.

Harry fit la moue et cessa de le taquiner, se contentant d’enfouir sa tête dans son cou et de passer, à son tour, les bras autour de lui.

— Tu vas râler longtemps sur ça ?

— Assez longtemps pour que tu n’aies plus qu’envie de me faire taire comme tu l’as fait tout à l’heure, lui répondit-il avec un sourire, allant embrasser son oreille à portée de lèvres.

Le Gryffondor grogna légèrement, frémissant.

— Commence pas à m’embrasser ailleurs… Tu sais ce que ça me fait…

— Et si on lançait un _Assurdiato_? proposa Drago d’une voix basse tout en se mettant à suçoter le lobe.

Harry lui pinça les fesses en représailles, sentant qu’il bandait à nouveau contre lui. Drago lâcha un « _aïe_ » étouffé et pouffa, relâchant l’oreille maltraitée.

— Ok, ok… Un autre soir…

Son amusement était encore perceptible et Harry préféra refermer les yeux et penser à d’autres choses plus désagréables pour calmer son excitation. Il sentait bien que Drago avait envie de lui – il le sentait même plus que bien – mais ce n’était pas l’endroit. Le moment peut-être, mais définitivement pas l’endroit. Pas par terre dans une bibliothèque froide où n’importe qui pouvait les entendre de l’autre côté des livres. Il souffla profondément, savourant les caresses que Drago s’était mis à lui prodiguer une fois ses mains remontées dans son dos. Maintenant que l’excitation et l’adrénaline des dernières heures étaient passées, il sentait bien les courbatures et bleus qui se formaient dans son corps, suite à la bataille au Terrier. La journée avait été loin d’être de tout repos, bien au contraire. La journée avait été…

La Réserve était calme, de faibles lueurs des feux se reflétant au plafond. Au loin, dans la grande salle, d’autres murmures, sans doute d’autres couples ou amis qui se parlaient avant de dormir, qui savouraient l’instant présent et la sérénité qu’ils avaient enfin pu atteindre. Ils étaient en sécurité.

—Dray ? souffla Harry.

— Hm ? lui répondit Drago faiblement sans cesser ses caresses. Nouveau surnom ?

— Tu préfères « bébé » ?

Drago renifla et lui embrassa la tempe. Harry le laissa faire, ses pensées revenant maintenant sans cesse à ce qui s’était produit plus tôt.

— Je préfère comme tu as envie de m’appeler, mon cœur.

Le cœur d’Harry s’arrêta de battre une seconde, sentant ses joues le brûler sous le coup de l’émoi, et il grogna à nouveau en cachant son visage dans le cou fin. Drago rit silencieusement en le serrant.

— Je le savais que tu aimerais, guimauve que tu es.

Seuls un léger coup de poing et un baiser contre sa paume d’Adam lui répondirent. Le blond soupira et reprit ses caresses.

— Que voulais-tu me dire ?

Harry sortit légèrement le visage de sa cachette.

— Tout à l’heure… Voldemort n’est pas mort, dit-il enfin, mettant en mots ce qui le tourmentait depuis l’après-midi déjà.

Drago resta silencieux quelques instants. Harry continua.

— Alexandru… son _Avada Kedravra_ l’a atteint… mais il n’est pas mort. Et Hermione a dit que c’était lié à la Prophétie.

— Je sais, Harry…

— Tout est lié à cette putain de chose, lâcha-t-il amèrement. Et à moi.

— Chht… le calma Drago tout en mettant à plat sa main à la base de son cou, comme pour l’apaiser. Tu ne seras pas seul.

Harry déglutit, ravalant la bile qui menaçait de l’étouffer et l’angoisse qui lui tordait les entrailles.

— J’ai échoué… en mai. La Prophétie était déjà là, et j’ai échoué.

— Ce ne sera pas pareil, lui garantit Drago tout en s’écartant légèrement pour essayer de le voir dans la pénombre.

Le reniflement qui échappa au brun fut purement involontaire et il culpabilisa immédiatement alors que Drago voulait le rassurer.

— Ce ne sera pas pareil, reprit le blond avec certitude.

— Pourquoi ? questionna Harry la gorge serrée.

Comme il aimerait le croire… Mais qu’est-ce qui pourrait être différent ?

— La dernière fois, dit Drago d’une voix douce et certaine, je n’étais pas là.

Le léger éclat de rire qui quitta Harry à une telle affirmation suffit à le détendre instantanément. C’était peut-être utopique, se dit-il en remettant le visage contre son cou et en fermant les yeux, la fatigue l’envahissant soudainement, mais à cet instant précis, l’assurance de Drago était tout ce dont il avait besoin pour oublier leurs soucis et les reporter au lendemain.

* * *

31 mars 1999

Réserve d’Abbey Road

Londres

Après s’être réveillés collés l’un à l’autre ( _Hm, Drago, ne me serre pas si fort…_ ), péniblement levés et rhabillés ( _Bon Merlin, j’ai dormi à moitié sur le sol, tu as pris toute la place._ ), puis fait un brin de toilette ( _Drago, sors de là, on est plusieurs à attendre notre tour !_ ), le couple se rendit au coin cuisine où ils retrouvèrent leurs compagnons de fortune.

Luna et Arthur étaient déjà assis dans un des fauteuils disparates où ils buvaient une tasse de thé. Près du feu, Jin Lei et Charlie semblaient cuire quelque chose, dos au reste de la pièce. Severus, Madeleine et Oriane étaient penchés sur une carte sur l’un des bureaux d’où l’on avait enlevé tous les éléments pour mieux s’installer. Herbert, légèrement recroquevillé au-dessus d’une tasse de café qu’il semblait tenir fermement, semblait ignorer le reste de la pièce. En voyant les deux jeunes hommes arriver, Esat, accoudé à la table principale, poussa vers eux une assiette où des toasts grillés avaient été disposés.

— Bonjour les garçons, j’espère que le sol a été clément avec vous, leur dit-il avec le sourire de celui qui avait mal dormi.

— Plutôt bien, Esat, lui répondit Harry tout en ignorant le regard torve de Drago.

Ce n’était pas sa faute si, lui, avait vécu sur un matelas défoncé les onze premières années de sa vie, contrairement à l’aristocrate.

Il tira à lui une des chaises disponibles et s’y installa avant de se servir. Drago en fit de même, leur versant à tous deux une tasse d’eau chaude avec la bouilloire qui était posée sur la table. Esat lui fit passer les sachets de thé avant de reprendre la _Gazette du Sorcier_ qu’il lisait précédemment. Mordant dans son toast, Harry lui jeta un coup d’œil.

— Quelles nouvelles ?

L’homme secoua la tête et tourna une page.

— Rien à notre sujet, fort heureusement. De la politique commune et des faits divers, uniquement des choses très lissées, répondit-il, les lèvres pincées. Ce papier est clairement sous contrôle.

— Ouais, depuis quoi, six mois ? ajouta Jonas en arrivant, se grattant la barbe.

Il bâilla et s’étira longuement avant de se laisser tomber sur un tabouret, le traînant jusqu’à la table pour s’installer près des autres. Jonas remercia d’un signe de tête Drago qui lui fit passer de quoi manger, et il reprit :

— Avant, au début, on pouvait encore en tirer quelque chose, expliqua-t-il en touillant dans sa tasse ébréchée, ils parlaient bien de nos actions, des victoires de Thémis… puis Nott est arrivé et a tout mis sous clé. Tous les articles sont savamment organisés et écrits pour minimiser. Oh, évidemment ils ne passent pas tout sous silence, ce serait trop visible, mais ils sont malins.

— Nott, Jonathan Nott ? demanda Drago en fronçant les sourcils.

— Mon père, oui, lui répondit Théo, arrivant à son tour. Le tien lui a confié la publication.

Drago pinça fortement les lèvres. Malgré le temps qui s’était écoulé, il lui était toujours difficile d’entendre parler de son père et de se souvenir de _qui_ il était réellement. Préférant prendre un nouveau toast, il évita de poser la question qui lui tournait en tête depuis bien longtemps déjà : qu’était-il advenu de Mère ? Secouant la tête pour chasser ces pensées, il fit de la place pour son ancien camarade de dortoir. Théo ne se fit pas prier, mais coupa Jonas qui allait reprendre.

— Je sais que je n’y peux rien et que je ne suis pas responsable de ses actes, et que ce n’est pas forcément un homme… fréquentable… Mais ça reste mon père.

— Un père reste un père, intervint doucement Herbert, levant à peine les yeux de sa tasse. Même s’il peut être parfois dans la plus grande erreur possible… ça n’aura pas empêché de l’aimer jusqu’à ce que ça devienne impossible…

Il se tut, le visage partagé entre l’intense peine et la colère. Jonas fit la moue tandis que les nouveaux résistants les observaient tous trois. À voir l’air renfrogné de Théo, le visage partagé de l’ancien Mangemort et celui désolé du Guérisseur, ce n’était sans doute pas la première fois que le sujet était abordé. Drago comprenait parfaitement les sentiments de son ami. Tous deux étaient dans la même situation, partagés entre ce qu’ils savaient être juste et l’amour qu’ils pouvaient ressentir – _avoir ressenti ?_ – envers leurs familles respectives. Quant au père de Greg… Il préféra ne pas approfondir le sujet, sachant parfaitement que, comme Théo leur avait raconté la veille, tout s’avérait bien plus complexe qu’on ne pouvait le croire. Tant pour le brun qui avait subi toutes les conséquences de la victoire et les folies de sa famille que pour l’homme brisé qui avait vu disparaître son fils et s’était noyé dans le chagrin.

Les conversations reprirent, sur des sujets plus ou moins légers, chacun profitant de cette première matinée de retour sur le sol anglais. Une demi-heure plus tard, Ron et Hermione arrivèrent à leur tour, bons derniers. Blaise leur adressa un regard goguenard.

— Je suis sûr que vous en avez profité.

— Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler, lui rétorqua Ron tout en allant chopper à son tour sa part de petit déjeuner, mais ses oreilles rosies ne laissaient aucun doute quant à sa compréhension du sujet.

— Oh allez, des retrouvailles, un petit coin sombre dans une bibliothèque… insista Blaise tout en haussant les sourcils de manière évocatrice.

Arthur se racla fortement la gorge, mal à l’aise, tandis que ses deux ainés cachaient un sourire et que Ron lançait sa tranche de pain à la tête d’un Blaise, hilare. Hermione ne se démonta pas mais ne put retenir un léger rougissement en allant s’installer dans un fauteuil, régale.

—Finalement, peut-être qu’on aurait pu s’amuser un peu nous aussi, marmonna Harry dans sa tasse.

Drago renifla et se retint de lui rappeler haut et fort le _pourquoi_ ils ne s’étaient pas « amusés ». Il n’avait pas vraiment envie que la verve de Blaise s’abatte sur eux.

— Et si, plutôt que de nous amuser des ébats de Mr. Weasley et Miss Granger nous nous concentrions sur des choses plus importantes ? coupa Severus, rabattant de manière efficace le caquet de Blaise.

Le « rabat-joie » de Jin Lei fut étouffé par une forte toux opportune de Charlie à côté de lui. Si l’Asiatique n’avait jamais eu le plaisir d’affronter un Severus acerbe, lui n’avait pas envie de commencer la journée ainsi. Jonas frappa brutalement dans ses mains et déclara d’un air jovial :

— Puisque nous sommes tous réunis en ces lieux, que le thé a été bu, et que la marmelade d’orange est quasiment terminée, et si nous avions enfin la réponse au cliffhanger d’hier soir ?

Il se retourna vers Hermione, faisant à nouveau racler son tabouret sur le parquet.

— Hermione ? On en était donc à, je cite : « C’est normal. », « La Prophétie. » et « Demain, je vous expliquerai. »

Hermione plissa les yeux dans sa direction, agacée.

— Pourquoi ta mémoire ne fonctionne-t-elle de manière exceptionnelle que quand il s’agit de choses insignifiantes et de propos aléatoires ?

Jonas fit mine de retirer un chapeau imaginaire et de la saluer.

— Je n’aime pas les cliffhangers.

— Je dois avouer, Mademoiselle, que malgré l’excentricité de votre compagnon, dit Madeleine en ignorant le nouveau salut de Jonas vers elle, il n’a pas tort. Vous nous avez permis de nous reposer hier soir, mais nos questions nécessitaient des réponses que vous semblez posséder.

Hermione regarda le feu, pensive, avala une gorgée de son gobelet, puis soupira et se retourna vers eux.

— Installons-nous, si vous le voulez bien.

D’un commun accord, chacun rapprocha sa chaise, son fauteuil ou son tabouret plus près du feu. Pendant ce temps, Hermione préparait avec attention les mots qu’elle allait prochainement prononcer et les faits qu’elle allait éclairer auprès des individus qui formaient le Nouvel Ordre du Phénix. Elle avala une nouvelle gorgée, sentant surtout sur elle le regard pesant de son meilleur ami et de son ancien professeur. Hermione commença en se retournant vers Severus Rogue.

— Je dois déjà commencer par vous expliquer pourquoi je suis ce que je suis aujourd’hui.

Ron posa la main sur la sienne, les sourcils froncés.

— Comment ça, ce que tu es. Tu es Hermione.

La jeune fille sourit et prit sa main, ignorant le soupir que retint leur professeur.

— C’est un peu plus complexe que ça, Ron. Si on simplifiait au maximum, on pourrait dire que justement, je ne suis pas tout à fait moi-même.

— J’ai Voldemort en squat dans ma tête parfois, alors je pense que tu peux développer un peu plus, lâcha nonchalamment Harry qui voulait, sans la brusquer, qu’elle aille un peu plus vite.

Le ricanement de certains fut contrebalancé par les toux gênées et légèrement angoissées autour d’eux, mais Hermione se contenta de sourire.

— Ce n’est pas faux.

Elle reposa sa tasse.

— Quand nous étions en sixième année, j’ai commencé à m’interroger sur… moi-même. Sur pourquoi j’avais tellement besoin d’apprendre, de savoir, de comprendre, d’apprendre, d’ingérer des centaines et centaines d’informations, depuis toute petite.

Cette fois-ci, Harry n’eut pas besoin de donner un coup de coude à son amant pour qu’il ne fasse aucune remarque désobligeante. Drago, comme tous les autres, écoutait presque religieusement la jeune femme, cherchant à comprendre où tout cela les mènerait. Elle reprit :

— Après plusieurs recherches infructueuses, j’ai fini par demander directement au Professeur Dumbledore, au Square. S’il savait quelque chose, s’il pouvait me dire pourquoi…. Et il savait, conclut-elle. Il le savait depuis longtemps déjà.

Hermione regarda Severus dans les yeux.

—Une partie de ma magie est là, dit-elle en pointant sa tête, tranquillement logée dans un coin de mon hippocampe. Boostant toute cette aire, et créant ce besoin.

— J’ai toujours su que tu étais exceptionnelle, commenta Ron, fier.

— Laisse-la continuer, Ronald, le coupa Percy. Continue, Hermione.

La jeune femme rigola légèrement devant Ron qui grommelait contre son frère, mais garda son sérieux.

— Quand le Professeur Dumbledore m’a appris ça, nous avons beaucoup parlé… Puis nous avons formé ce plan.

Jonas fit mine de faire un roulement de tambour sur ses jambes avant que le regard sévère de sa partenaire ne l’interrompe.

— Il a mis en place un transfert magique à retardement.

On put presque entendre les cymbales imaginaires de Jonas dans le silence qui suivit. Avant que, stupéfaite, Oriane ne se lève.

— Un transfert magique ? Mais c’est un acte de haute magie qui est normalement impossible à réaliser sans dégâts irrémédiables !

— Excusez-moi, mais… qu’est-ce que c’est ? questionna Neville, demandant haut et fort ce que la majorité des personnes présentes se demandaient.

Intérieurement, Severus jura, admiratif. _Satané Dumbledore…._ Il n’y avait que lui pour prévoir si loin ses actes. Pour préparer jusqu’à sa mort, dans l’éventualité d’une défaite lors de la bataille… Et surtout, réussir à trouver le parfait réceptacle pour un tel transfert. Oriane s’approcha rapidement, comme transportée. Elle sortit sa baguette en marmonnant, sans quitter Hermione des yeux, jusqu’à ce que Jonas n’attrape la femme par le poignet.

—Olà, tout doux. Je sais ce que ça fait, lui dit-il en souriant et en la ramenant vers sa chaise. Je sais ce que ça fait, moi aussi j’ai voulu disséquer son cerveau pour voir comment c’était possible, mais elle n’a pas voulu. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi.

La grande rouquine cligna plusieurs fois des yeux avant de se rendre compte de ce qu’elle faisait. Elle se racla la gorge et s’excusa envers Hermione avant de se rasseoir, docile. Severus prit la relève.

— Le transfert magique est un pacte passé entre deux individus pour, comme son nom l’indique, passer des informations – souvenirs, pouvoirs – entre le destinateur et le destinataire, à un moment voulu. Cependant, ce n’est pas sans conséquence.

— Comme toute chose, les informations données prennent une… certaine place, continua Oriane sans quitter Hermione du regard. L’échange est magique, il requiert alors d’avoir la capacité d’accueillir cette magie.

Hermione hocha la tête et pointa à nouveau sa tête, un sourire en coin.

— Dumbledore… souffla Herbert, les yeux écarquillés.

— C’est incroyable… murmura Arthur, admiratif. Donc, si je comprends bien, toutes les informations que le directeur possédait t’ont été données.

— Tout ce qui concernait l’Ordre et tout ce qu’il savait m’être utile dans la suite des événements, confirma Hermione. Je ne possède pas toute la mémoire de Dumbledore, fort heureusement !

— Je dois avouer qu’une fois de plus vous me surprenez, Miss Granger, concéda Severus en ce qui s’approchait le plus d’un compliment satisfait. Dumbledore et vous aviez tout prévu.

— Tout prévu dans le cas où… cela se passerait mal, souffla-t-elle, légèrement attristée. Si le 2 mai 1998 ne s’était pas passé ainsi… il n’y aurait pas eu besoin d’un tel transfert.

— Ce qui est fait est fait, interrompit Charlie en sentant qu’évoquer cette date créait un réel malaise et mal-être chez les anciens participants à la bataille. Mais grâce à cela, nous avons pu rebondir. Et grâce à toi, l’espoir n’est pas perdu.

— Mais ce n’a pas été sans conséquence, compléta Jonas. Malgré un noyau magique dans l’hippocampe qui a permis d’intégrer toutes les données, il a fallu plusieurs vagues de stabilisation après une période de coma pour que tout revienne à la normale.

Ron pâlit en y re-songeant, bien qu’il eut été au courant depuis leurs premières conversations téléphoniques il y a des jours déjà. Hermione serra sa main.

— Je vais bien, dorénavant. Les dernières vagues datent du début du mois, et depuis, plus rien.

— J’y veille, appuya Jonas sans détourner le regard, anormalement sérieux.

Hermione lui sourit. Harry, soulagé de savoir que sa meilleure amie se sentait mieux et fier d’elle pour avoir pu garder l’Ordre debout depuis Londres, se sentait toutefois impatient.

— Je veux pas te presser, Mione, mais… commença-t-il maladroitement.

— Je sais, Harry. La Prophétie et pourquoi votre ami n’a pas réussi à tuer Voldemort malgré un Sortilège de la Mort exécuté à pleine puissance.

Entendre sa question résumée aussi crûment fit grimacer Harry. Il ne voulait pas la brusquer, mais malgré la nuit plutôt correcte qu’il avait passée dans les bras de Drago, l’événement ne cessait de se rejouer dans son esprit. Il ne comprenait pas. il ne pouvait pas comprendre. Et, même s’il voulait ne pas le montrer aux autres, cela l’effrayait. La jeune sorcière posa son gobelet vide au sol et se retourna plus clairement vers le brun.

— Est-ce que tu sais comment fonctionne un _Avada Kedavra_ , Harry ?

Il pinça les lèvres et réfléchit quelques instants.

— Eh bien, ça te tue instantanément ?

— Jusque-là, je pense que nous étions d’accord sur ce point, Harry, remarqua légèrement Luna qui tortillait un fil de son pull entre ses doigts.

— Ma question portait plutôt sur le comment, en effet Luna.

Madeleine tapota ses lèvres.

— De mémoire, au niveau européen, aucune analyse n’a été faire sur les victimes de ce sortilège. Nous n’en avons jamais vu la nécessité. S’agit-il de quelque chose sur laquelle nous aurions dû nous pencher, mademoiselle ?

— En effet, aucune analyse ni recherche n’a été faite. Tout du mois, officiellement. Car le Professeur savait parfaitement son fonctionnement.

— Pourquoi il n’y a eu aucune analyse ? demanda Blaise aux autres adultes, notamment aux deux Médicomages.

Jonas secoua la tête.

— Je ne sais pas pour les autres communautés, mais le Sortilège de Mort est… tabou. C’est quelque chose dont on ne parle pas, à laquelle on ne s’intéresse pas. Qu’on n’étudie pas.

Son homologue français hocha la tête, confirmant ses dires.

— Mais le directeur a toujours été un homme curieux, intervint Severus. Qui sait le nombre de… _recherches_ auxquelles il aura participé pendant sa longue vie.

— Le sortilège ne tue pas réellement, lâcha Hermione.

À ses dires, ce fut un coup d’éclat dans la salle.

— Allons bon, elle est bonne celle-là ! cria Percy tandis que Herbert laissait éclater sa tasse au sol en sursautant.

— Comment ça, ne tue pas réellement ? sursauta Charlie.

— Impossible ! intervint Jin Lei, qui, bien que peu familier du sortilège occidental, en connaissait les tragiques conséquences.

Hermione leva une main pour les interrompre, consciente de la bombe qu’elle venait de lâcher.

— Miss Granger, expliquez-vous, grinça l’ancien professeur de potions.

— Je me suis mal exprimée… évidemment qu’il vous tue. Mais, imaginons. S’il était lancé sur un moldu en pleine foule, il y a de fortes chances qu’il survive.

— Hermione… ce que tu racontes ne fait aucun sens, balbutia Ron, choqué.

— Sauf si… Si les moldus ont un moyen de contrecarrer le sort, lâcha lentement Harry, l’esprit fonctionnant à toute vitesse.

— Comment ça ? lui demanda Drago en se tournant vers lui. Comment les moldus pourraient-ils avoir un moyen de surmonter l’ _Avada Kadavra_ alors que les sorciers n’y peuvent rien ?

— Oh, ils y pourraient quelque chose, si seulement ils avaient étudié tout cela, lâcha mine de rien la sorcière.

— Arrête de tourner autour du pot, Herm’ ! finit par craquer Jonas.

— L’ _Avada Kedavra_ ne tue pas à proprement parler. Mais il arrête le cœur.

De toutes les années qu’il avait passées à Poudlard, jamais Drago n’avait vu le professeur Rogue écarquiller tant les yeux. À vrai dire, il était certain que s’il se regardait lui aussi dans un miroir, le même air de stupéfaction et d’abasourdissement se lirait sur ses traits, à l’instar de toutes les personnes dans la pièce. Essayant de rapidement retrouver son flegme aristocratique qu’il avait longuement travaillé, il balbutia.

— Comment ça… il arrête le cœur ?

— L’ _Avada Kedavra_ agit comme une crise cardiaque. Le cœur cesse de battre instantanément. Mais, au contraire de son équivalent naturel, le corps n’a aucun temps de latence. Il cesse immédiatement de fonctionner, ce qui donne cette impression de soudaineté, expliqua Hermione avec une patience qui rappela grandement Albus Dumbledore à tous ceux qui l’avaient déjà côtoyé.

— Tu es en train de nous dire… Que si on avait un défibrillateur… souffla Harry.

— Le cerveau continue de fonctionner plusieurs minutes après un arrêt cardiaque. Un redémarrage du cœur n’est pas sans conséquence pour un moldu après un tel événement, et il perd conscience à cause du manque d’oxygène dans son sang, mais qui sait ce qui se produit pour un sorcier dans ce cas là… dit-elle plus doucement. Personne n’en est jamais revenu pour nous dire ce qu’il avait ressenti après avoir été atteint par le sort, mais…

— On pourrait… commença Oriane, réfléchissant rapidement aux implications d’une telle nouvelle. On pourrait croire alors qu’en effet, la mort n’est donc pas instantanée… et que celui qui est visé ne meurt réellement qu’une fois le cerveau définitivement privé d’oxygène.

— Personne ne le sait, conclut Hermione.

L’idée était nauséeuse. Une mort directe et irrémédiable, comme ils l’avaient toujours cru, était déjà un châtiment peu enviable. Mais d’imaginer être encore conscient alors que son cœur avait cessé de battre, de voir les derniers instants de sa vie et de sentir son cerveau cesser de fonctionner alors que le cœur n’alimentait plus rien… C’était bien pire que ce qu’ils pouvaient croire. Percy, sous le choc, souffla :

— Rockwood… Il n’est pas mort…

— En effet…. Je suppute que ton sortilège a bien arrêté son cœur, mais de manière temporaire, lui dit la jeune sorcière, parfaitement consciente du choc qu’elle leur imposait. Le manque de puissance aura permis un redémarrage imprévu.

— Nom de Merlin… déglutit Théo.

Harry ferma les yeux, malade. Dans son esprit, il revoyait l’image de sa mère recevoir le sortilège pour le protéger, lui permettant de survivre. Mais à quel prix… Il avait envie de vomir. Pourtant, il se força à continuer.

— Et Voldemort ? Et la Prophétie ?

— Dumbledore avait une théorie à ce sujet… et l’échec d’Alexandru m’a confirmé ce qu’il pensait déjà. Voldemort ne possède plus de cœur physique.

— Minute, coupa Esat. Comment ça, plus de cœur ? Comment ferait-il pour vivre autrement ? Tout le monde a besoin d’un cœur !

— Sauf que le Lord Noir n’est pas tout le monde, conclut Severus tout en commençant à comprendre où son ancienne élève voulait en venir. Ce n’est même plus un homme.

Elle hocha la tête, voyant qu’il savait où tout cela le mènerait.

— Le professeur était quasiment certain, à raison, que Voldemort, ayant compris le fonctionnement même de l’ _Avada Kedavra_ , aurait trouvé une manière d’y être insensible. Et comment mieux contrecarrer un sortilège qui fait cesser votre cœur de battre qu’en se le retirant ?

— Mais attends, je sais que c’est pas mon fort les connaissances, tout ça, dit Ron en clignant plusieurs fois des yeux, mais comment tu fais pour vivre si t’as pas ça ?

— Il suffirait, commença prudemment Drago, qu’il trouve un moyen pour que son corps fonctionne sans cet organe. Par un moyen magique.

— Exactement. S’il n’a pas de cœur physique, il se sera créé un cœur magique, conclut Hermione.

Madeleine commença à faire les cent pas alors que chacun digérait les informations qui leur étaient apportées. Cependant, l’explication n’était pas complète. Et ça, Harry le savait parfaitement. Tout comme Hermione qui n’avait pas détourné son regard du sien.

— Donc… Si on ne peut pas lui lancer d’ _Avada Kedavra_ , résumé Jin Lei, c’est ce cœur magique qu’il faut faire cesser de battre au minimum, puisque sinon, son corps fonctionnera quoi qu’on lui fasse.

— Le Lord Noir n’aura pas laissé quelque chose de si évident, ajouta faiblement Théo qui voyait tous ses espoirs de survie s’envoler. Évidemment que non.

— Et je suppose… que c’est là que je rentre en scène.

Drago prit la main d’Harry, se moquant bien de l’entourage et de tout le monde qui les fixait. Bien que le jeune brun fut courageux et téméraire, et qu’il fasse mine de supporter la conversation, il savait parfaitement les angoisses et doutes qui le traversaient. Pourtant, il continua.

— Si la Prophétie dit que c’est à moi de le tuer…

— Oui, Harry, murmura Hermione. Il y a 17 ans, quand Voldemort a tué tes parents et a voulu lancer le sort contre toi, il ne l’a pas fait sans conséquence.

Harry déglutit. Il commençait à voir le schéma dans son ensemble.

— Quand l’ _Avada Kedavra_ t’a touché, une partie de la magie de Voldemort est entrée en toi, annonça-t-elle le plus calmement possible, comme elle s’y était préparée depuis son réveil en juillet dernier. C’est elle qui te permet d’être Fourchelangue.

Il souffla, ferma les yeux alors qu’elle continuait, impitoyable.

— Et c’est cette magie… qui te permet d’être le seul être au monde capable d’avoir la puissance compatible nécessaire pour faire stopper ce cœur magique.

Ainsi la Prophétie prenait-elle tout son sens. Sa cicatrice sembla le picoter, et plus que jamais il sentit le sort du monde magique sur ses épaules.


	19. Planification

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Playlist : Tout et n’importe quoi, du MIA à la k-pop, aux remix 8-bit jusqu’au Real Slim Shady en passant par Le Loir-et-Cher, Deezer

31 mars 1999

Ministère de la Magie

Londres

Le journal claqua sur le bureau en bois massif, manquant dans le même temps de renverser la plume d’aigle et l’encrier qui y étaient associés. Le bruit sec sembla résonner quelques secondes dans la pièce, à peine accompagné par la respiration étonnamment calme des deux individus qui se faisaient face, l’un confortablement installé dans son fauteuil d’ébène et de velours rouge, l’autre debout et le dos raide.

Et entre eux, la dernière édition de _La Gazette du Sorcier_.

Une main délicate mais ferme se tendit et saisit le papier, le secouant légèrement comme pour en mettre le gros titre davantage en évidence.

— « Attaque terroriste : 621 victimes, sorciers et moldus ». De quoi vendre le prochain numéro rapidement, commenta Lucius, impassible.

Cette fois-ci, l’encrier ne résista pas au choc que produisit Jonathan Nott en frappant pleinement sur le bureau du ministre de la Magie.

— Tu n’as que ça à dire ?!

Le blond prit le temps de parcourir en diagonale l’article qui occupait intégralement la une. Accompagné de photos de désolation et d’individus hébétés, d’agents du Ministère en train de procéder à des _Oubliettes_ d’urgence sur les lieux, il dressait un constat accablant. Un village entier dans le sud-ouest du Royaume-Uni avait été rasé et, sans que le doute ne fût permis, de manière magique. Des fils d’énergie noire étaient voltigeaient encore sur certains clichés et un _Feudeymon_ paraissait continuer de détruire un pavillon sur une autre. _Au moins,_ pensa amèrement Lucius sans que son visage ne se plisse un instant _, il n’a pas lancé la Marque au-dessus du village_.

Quand Jeor était venu le chercher en pleine réception le soir précédent, il n’avait senti son sang ne faire qu’un tour. _Le village de Loutry-Sainte-Chaspoule a été rasé, monsieur le ministre,_ avait-il dit. Mais rien n’avait pu préparer Lucius à un tel désastre et seule sa grande maîtrise de lui-même lui avait permis de gérer de manière efficace la situation. De manière efficace et de manière _à ne pas se faire tuer par une perte de sang-froid_ quand il avait rapidement compris _qui_ avait détruit le village.

Dire haut et fort à son Lord qu’il n’était qu’un fou qui agissait contre le bien de ses ambitions n’aurait pas été la chose la plus sensée à faire. Encore moins quand, pris de colère et de fureur, il vous lançait à vous aussi ses meilleurs _Endoloris_.

— Je ne vois pas ce que je te dirais de plus, Jonathan, répondit patiemment Lucius tout en repoussant le quotidien, ignorant presque l’homme fulminant. J’ai envoyé nos meilleures équipes d’Oubliators sitôt averti que ces rebe…

— _C’était lui_ , siffla Jonathan, les traits tordus.

L’aristocrate s’arrêta net et leva enfin les pupilles sur son ami. La rage mal contenue de Nott n’était pourtant pas surprenante quand on avait l’habitude de côtoyer l’homme. Non. Ce qui fit douter Lucius, ce fut la façon dont Jonathan le coupa. Pas avec une affirmation. Une accusation. Jonathan Nott _accusait_.

Prudemment, le ministre croisa les doigts et se recula légèrement dans son fauteuil, presque imperceptiblement.

Ils se connaissaient depuis des années. Bien avant de devenir parents. Bien avant de devenir Mangemorts. Bien avant de devenir adultes.

Mais c’était la première fois que Lucius ne savait pas à quel point il pouvait avoir confiance en lui. Le sujet était bien trop grave pour être abordé de manière frivole. Après tout, il s’agissait de _trahison._

Sans perdre son aplomb, le blond fixa son ami.

— Vraiment ? questionna-t-il, mine de rien.

Jonathan Nott posa ses deux mains sur le bureau sombre, froissant davantage le journal déjà malmené, et se pencha vers son vis-à-vis, légèrement tremblant. Il parut chercher ses mots, sonder l’autre. Par excès de précautions, Lucius raffermit ses barrières mentales déjà dressées, bien qu’il sache parfaitement Jonathan incapable de _Legilimencie_ informulée. Mais avec ce fou, il valait mieux rester sur ses gardes, surtout en ces lieux. Les deux hommes se jaugèrent, chacun tentant de savoir ce que l’autre pensait de la situation. Quelques secondes passèrent puis Nott se redressa lentement, reprit discrètement son souffle, puis sembla se redresser dans une posture convenable pour un aristocrate.

— Eh bien, déclara-t-il d’un ton neutre d’où ne perçait plus aucune animosité, ce n’est qu’une supposition. Il serait avantageux pour les rebelles que l’on accuse notre Grand Gouverneur.

L’ambiance sembla s’appesantir encore. Bien que Jonathan fût revenu sur sa déclaration précipitée, Lucius n’était pas dupe. _Il n’en pensait pas moins_. Il prit une décision.

D’un geste de la main, le patriarche Malefoy verrouilla la porte du bureau, le mécanisme s’enclenchant d’un cliquetis discret mais impitoyable. Nott ne détourna pas le regard mais ses épaules se tendirent imperceptiblement et ses doigts se rapprochèrent légèrement de la manche de son veston où, Lucius en était parfaitement conscient, était cachée sa baguette.

— Assieds-toi, ordonna le ministre en desserrant le foulard qui lui ceignait le cou.

— J’ai à faire, répliqua son invité, menaçant et sur le qui-vive maintenant qu’il était parfaitement conscient du faux-pas que la colère lui avait provoqué.

— Tu en as trop dit, Nott. _Cependant_ , le coupa rapidement Lucius avant que celui-ci ne puisse sortir sa baguette, nous devons parler.

L’homme blond lança un _Assurdiato_ sur la porte par précaution, prêt à le justifier dans le cas où tout invité _indésirable_ outrepasserait le verrou. Le Lord Noir n’était pas dans le Ministère ces temps-ci, mais Lucius ne pouvait plus se fier aux habitudes de son Seigneur ces jours-ci. Tandis que Jonathan refusait de lâcher sa garde et conservait sa raideur face au bureau, il soupira et se leva. Il ignora l’homme qui fixait prudemment ses mouvements, prêt à réagir au moindre problème, et alla ouvrir le buffet sur le côté de la pièce. Lucius sortit une carafe de Whisky Pur-Feu ainsi que deux ballons, puis se servit avant d’avaler le contenu, cul sec. Il remplit à nouveau son verre puis le second et retourna vers son ami, toujours debout. L’homme claqua de la langue et posa l’objet sur le bureau se réinstalla dans son fauteuil de velours. À aucun moment Nott ne l’avait quitté des yeux, redoutant sans doute de payer ses paroles. Lucius l’ignora puis se mit à boire plus calmement sa seconde dose, attendant qu’il le rejoigne.

Nott décroisa lentement les bras puis consentit à s’asseoir, négligeant le ballon devant lui.

— Je ne vois pas de quoi nous devons parler, se contenta-t-il de dire, _enfin_ prudent.

Lucius retint un reniflement fort peu distingué et avala une nouvelle gorgée. C’était dans un pari mortel qu’il se lançait mais il était prêt à mettre sa vie en jeu sur ce coup-là. Jonathan était sanguin mais un fidèle allié à la cause des Sangs-Purs.

— Loutry Sainte-Chaspoule n’a effectivement pas été détruit par… nos _petits amis_ , annonça-t-il le plus calmement possible tout en faisant lentement tourner le liquide ambré contre les parois du verre.

Son partenaire ne répondit rien, se contentant de le toiser. Sa mâchoire se crispa légèrement mais il garda pour lui toute trace de colère qu’il voulait encore manifester. _Bien_ , se félicita Lucius alors que Jonathan acceptait enfin la boisson. _Il sait qu’un tel éclat ne peut pas se reproduire._

— Je suppose qu’alors… commença Jonathan sans finir sa phrase.

— Oui.

Si l’atmosphère avait été précédemment tendue par les accusations félonnes de Jonathan auprès du bras droit du Grand Gouverneur, elle l’était maintenant par la prise de conscience à laquelle cette simple affirmation menait. Ce fut Jonathan qui, une fois de plus, parla haut et fort.

— Il est devenu fou.

— Je n’oserais le dire moi-même, concéda doucement Lucius, craintif qu’on ne les entende malgré les précautions qu’il avait prises avant le début de cette difficile discussion.

Un craquement résonna dans le bureau et Jonathan reposa le verre qui venait de s’ébrécher dans sa paume. Ses dents crissèrent sous la pression qu’il leur appliquait en serrant la mâchoire et il recroisa les bras, plantant les ongles dans son veston de tweed gris.

— Depuis quand ? réussit-il à demander.

— Tu es à la tête de _La Gazette_ depuis l’année dernière, lui répondit l’autre, fais tes comptes.

Le juron qui échappa des lèvres de Nott fut peu distingué mais convint parfaitement à l’état d’esprit de Lucius, celui-ci en ayant lâché de bien pires la veille quand il avait dû gérer la crise dans son bureau. Jonathan ferma les yeux et s’efforça de reprendre en partie son calme. Lui qui avait toujours été un Mangemort fidèle et dévoué à son Maître, fier de son allégeance dans l’espoir et la satisfaction de voir le monde sorcier purifié et anobli… Ils avaient œuvré pour lui, pour l’amener au pouvoir, afin qu’enfin la fange soit éliminée de la société. Ils avaient travaillé d’arrache-pied, investi argent et moyens afin que leur prise de contrôle soit totale. Ils avaient tout fait, réfléchi, manœuvré pour que la victoire soit complète, que la société sorcière ne puisse s’opposer à eux. L’Angleterre était tombée. L’Europe commençait à suivre le mouvement. Le monde était à eux.

Et le Lord se permettait de réduire à néant leurs efforts ? Par colère ?

Par _caprice_?

Lucius n’eut pas besoin d’élaborer davantage son argumentaire. Nott avait parfaitement compris les conséquences de cette attaque – c’était d’ailleurs pour cela qu’il avait débarqué sans crier gare dans le bureau du ministre de la Magie, premier tirage sous le bras, pour lui demander des comptes. L’opinion publique était de leur côté. _Du côté des Sangs-Purs_. Ils avaient fait trop d’efforts pour que tout ne s’effondre, parce que leur Grand Gouverneur décidait de tout raser sur son passage, sans même distinguer moldus ou sorciers, Sangs-Purs ou Sangs-de-Bourbe.

— On doit agir, Malefoy, annonça-t-il, sombre.

Le ministre se contenta de lever son verre en signe d’acquiescement.

* * *

De l’autre côté de la porte, tapie dans l’ombre sous un puissant sortilège de Désillusion, Pansy entendit parfaitement la colère de Jonathan Nott contre leur Maître avant qu’un _Assurdiato_ ne vienne, étrangement, l’empêcher d’écouter le reste de la conversation entre les deux hauts responsables.

* * *

1er avril 1999

Réserve d’Abbey Road

Londres

Le regard perdu dans l’âtre au fond de leur refuge, Arthur Weasley touilla distraitement le thé qu’il s’était préparé il y a une heure déjà et auquel il n’avait pas encore touché.

À côté de lui, sur le canapé défoncé qu’ils avaient métamorphosé à partir de vieux fauteuils dans le petit salon, son benjamin. Lui aussi égaré dans la contemplation des flammes, Ron ne faisait même plus semblant de s’intéresser à la tasse pleine qu’il avait finalement délaissée au sol. Le bras sur l’accoudoir, sa tête retenue par sa main, il était muet depuis plusieurs minutes déjà. De l’autre côté, Percy, nettoyant mollement ses lunettes pour la énième fois en une heure, comme une vague excuse pour ne pas parler ou ne pas aller faire autre chose et rester ici parmi eux. Si Ginny avait été là, elle lui aurait déjà retiré des mains et écrasé sur le nez avant de l’exhorter à s’activer. À vrai dire, elle aurait aussi poussé Ron contre le bord du canapé pour se faire plus de place tout en lui prenant sa tasse _puisque de toute façon il ne la buvait pas_. Elle aurait aussi gentiment retiré sa propre tasse dans ses mains et proposé d’aller lui réchauffer son thé pour qu’il puisse le boire correctement…

Mais Ginny n’était pas là. Et personne ne savait où elle était.

La gorge nouée, Arthur s’obligea à avaler une lampée froide alors qu’il observait son aîné attiser le feu avec un tisonnier. Son _nouvel_ aîné. Accroupi au sol, Charlie ignorait le regard de son père. Ses cheveux, maintenant attachés dans une vague et courte queue de cheval, étaient encore loin d’être aussi long que ceux que Bill portait fièrement…

Bill, qu’il ne reverrait plus, tout comme Molly.

Il força une nouvelle lampée qui eut le goût de sable dans sa gorge.

Charlie se redressa et se frotta la nuque, raide de la nuit passée dans les allées de la bibliothèque. Il se massa légèrement l’épaule, comme pour obliger ses muscles à se détendre et s’activer un peu. Pour s’obliger à sortir de la torpeur dans laquelle les hommes présents s’étaient enfermés. En le regardant faire, Arthur se dit qu’il était dommage qu’il n’ait pas hérité de sa grande taille. Ron, Percy, _Bill_ étaient comme lui, grands, minces… Charlie, lui…

Une main posée sur son épaule le fit sursauter et il renversa maladroitement le peu de liquide qui restait dans la porcelaine, tachant le tissu déjà abimé de son pantalon. Il balbutia alors que les yeux bleus inquiets de son fils le sondaient et que les deux autres s’étaient retournés vers lui suite à son brusque mouvement.

— Ça va aller, papa, lui affirma maladroitement l’aîné, sa large carrure coupant légèrement l’éclairage provenant de l’âtre.

Charlie, lui, était plus petit et carré. Comme les jumeaux.

Comme Fred et George qui fêtaient leur anniversaire aujourd’hui.

Ou qui ne le fêtaient pas, cette année. Qui ne le fêteraient plus jamais.

L’esprit meurtri par la disparition des siens, _de son clan,_ Arthur ferma les yeux et s’obligea à respirer par le nez pour éviter de fondre en larmes devant ses fils, eux qui étaient tout aussi touchés par l’absence des leurs en ce jour spécial. La poigne sur son épaule se fit plus forte et il sentit plus qu’il ne vit Percy et Ron se rapprocher à leur tour.

Les jumeaux, Ginny étaient perdus dans la nature. Bill, Molly étaient perdus à jamais. Merlin, leur village natal avait même été rasé par la fureur de Voldemort. Mais ses trois fils étaient vivants et _présents_. En ces temps sombres, c’était bien plus qu’il ne pouvait l’espérer. Et ce n’était pas un anniversaire manqué qui signifiait que plus jamais il n’y en aurait d’autres.

Il devait, pour lui comme pour les autres, continuer d’y croire.

Arthur apposa sa main à son tour sur celle de Charlie et il lui accorda un sourire tremblant.

— Ça va aller, fils. On rattrapera le temps perdu.

Les rouquins acquiescèrent, raffermissant leur union en ce temps de crise, avant qu’un léger raclement de gorge ne les interrompe. Arthur détourna le regard de ses fils vers l’étagère qui marquait l’entrée du petit salon, où les autres les avaient laissés en paix. Sur le seuil, Luna se tortillait une mèche de cheveux, presque désolée de les déranger.

— Hermione, le professeur Rogue et Madeleine demandent à ce qu’on se rassemble… dit-elle doucement, de peur de briser la communion entre eux.

— Nous venons, Luna, déclara le patriarche en accordant une petite tape à la main de Charlie.

Il se releva et, suivi de ses deux derniers, décocha un sourire à la jeune femme qui avait encore du mal à le regarder dans les yeux. Charlie traîna légèrement dans la pièce, laissant s’éloigner le reste de sa famille, jusqu’à s’arrêter près de Luna qui n’avait pas bougé de là.

— Ça va, toi ? lui demanda-t-il en se frottant le cou.

— Hm… Ouais, je crois que ça va.

Luna eut tout juste le temps de relever les yeux vers Charlie qu’elle sentit ses lèvres se poser sur les siennes. La surprise fit rapidement place à un sentiment de détente qu’elle ne ressentait plus depuis des jours déjà, depuis les souterrains de l’Hôtel-Merlin. Avec un soupir, elle se laissa aller contre lui, acceptant l’étreinte de ses bras qu’il passa légèrement autour de sa taille. L’homme l’embrassa plusieurs secondes, avant de rompre le baiser avec une lenteur qui témoignait de ses envies. Luna rouvrit les yeux, se noya un instant dans ses iris bleus, puis pouffa légèrement. Charlie rougit et la relâcha presque précipitamment dans sa gêne.

— Désolé, je…

— Une pulsion ? taquina-t-elle.

Il grogna d’embarras, se passant la main sur le visage, alors qu’elle rit plus fort. Ce ne fut que lorsqu’il la sentit l’embrasser sur la joue qu’il se retourna vers elle, rencontrant son air taquin et malicieux.

— Considérons ça comme une avance sur le moment où nous pourrons nous engager.

Et elle le laissa sur place, s’enfonçant entre les étagères sombres, tandis qu’il sentait son cœur à nouveau pris d’un nouvel élan d’amour pour cette fille.

S’efforçant de rapidement effacer de son visage son air béat, l’ancienne Serdaigle rejoignit le reste des troupes qui s’étaient rassemblées dans l’espace de travail de la bibliothèque. Dans une pièce adjacente vers l’extrême fond de la Réserve, entouré par d’immenses tentures sombres qui cachaient les murs en pierre et conférant à l’espace une certaine grandeur, un bureau de fer forgé dont chaque pied évoquait l’animal fétiche des maisons de Poudlard. D’immenses candélabres étaient disposés sur des colonnes de marbre de chaque côté et un fauteuil à haut dossier trônait près de lui. L’ensemble aurait pu être majestueux et inspirer le respect si seulement le bureau en question n’était pas englouti sous une épaisse couche de parchemins et de livres, de tomes jaunis par le temps, ouverts à diverses pages, de plumes et d’encriers dont l’agencement témoignait l’utilisation régulière. Les pieds ouvragés étaient eux aussi quasiment cachés à la vue de tous par des piles où se mélangeaient journaux et tomes de loi, accompagnés de quelques tasses dépareillées tout juste nettoyées par un _Recurvite._ Les résistants le comprirent très vite : l’endroit était le lieu de travail privilégié d’Hermione, quand elle devait mettre à mal les Réformes de Lucius Malefoy.

Déjà installé dans la chaise qu’il occupait quand il aidait Hermione à parcourir les textes et articles, Jonas écrivait rapidement sur une feuille sans faire attention au groupe qui finissait de se rassembler. De l’autre côté du bureau, le trio de commandement discutait à voix basse. Charlie arriva enfin, saluant d’un léger mouvement de tête ceux qu’il n’avait pas encore croisés aujourd’hui dans l’immensité de la Réserve.

Severus observa les individus présents, paraissant lui aussi plus reposé qu’auparavant maintenant qu’ils s’étaient accordé – _à contrecœur pour sa part_ – une courte journée de pause.

— Bien. Nos retardataires nous ont enfin rejoints, déclara-t-il. Passons aux choses sérieuses.

Hermione plaça à ses côtés, endossant pleinement son rôle dans leur groupe reformé. En les voyant ainsi, Harry ne put empêcher un frisson de lui parcourir l’échine. Ce n’étaient plus sa meilleure amie et le professeur qu’il détestait mais avait appris à tolérer. Non. Devant lui, il en prenait la pleine conscience, se tenaient Thémis, dont les actions avaient permis à la société sorcière anglaise de ne pas totalement sombrer dans la folie. Severus Rogue, l’ancien espion qui avait monté la coordination d’une résistance au niveau international, maintenant à la tête de l’Ordre du Phénix. Madeleine se tenait légèrement de côté mais imposait sa présence en restant auprès d’eux, rappelant aux Anglais dans la pièce que la Licorne était tout aussi concernée par la suite des actions ici. Severus continua aussitôt.

— Maintenant que nous sommes sur place et enfin… reposés… commença-t-il en retenant un rictus plutôt résigné, il est temps que nous nous mettions en action. Madeleine, Miss Granger et moi avons établi, pendant que vous rêvassiez…

Le raclement de gorge de Madeleine l’interrompit à peine alors que la jeune femme cachait un sourire habitué.

— … un plan d’action qui devrait nous permettre d’affirmer notre présence sur le sol anglais et une augmentation sensible de nos forces.

L’ancien professeur balaya l’assistance du regard, ne souffrant d’aucune contestation ou remarque. Quand il fut assuré que chacun l’écoutait, il continua.

— Il est évident que ce n’est pas à nous dix-huit que nous allons réussir à vider le Ministère de ses Mangemorts, renverser l’Ordre établi et tuer Voldemort. D’autant plus, poursuivit-il en accordant un regard sévère à Harry, que notre Élu doit être celui qui doit se débarrasser du Lord… et nous avons vu le résultat l’année dernière, alors que nous étions bien plus nombreux au Ministère.

Harry serra le poing pour s’empêcher de répliquer à la douloureuse pique de Rogue, ses ongles rongés lui évitant de se faire saigner. Drago, à ses côtés et parfaitement conscient que c’était une attaque gratuite de la part de leur ancien professeur, appuya son épaule contre la sienne en guise de soutien. Le brun ne se détendit pas pour autant, rendant presque avec hargne son regard à l’homme pour chasser la pointe de culpabilité qu’il pensait avoir laissée derrière lui. Hermione intervint, coupant court à toute escalade verbale.

— Nous n’étions pas assez préparés l’année dernière et Voldemort avait un coup d’avance sur nous. Mais il ne faut pas nous bercer d’illusions, ce n’est pas par la force brute que nous réussirons cette fois-ci et, dit-elle avec un sourire à l’égard de son meilleur ami, il ne faut pas se leurrer, tu ne vas pas soudainement devenir un sorcier plus puissant par je ne sais quel entraînement, donc c’est sur l’entourage de Voldemort qu’il faut agir.

— Dommage, je m’imaginais bien manier une épée pour l’embrocher d’un coup d’estoc… ironisa Harry en se détendant un peu, entendant clairement que le sauvetage du Monde sorcier ne reposait pas que sur ses épaules.

Ron et Blaise retinrent de justesse des reniflements d’amusement qu’ils cachèrent rapidement dans diverses toux plus ou moins crédibles tandis que l’ambiance pesante s’allégeait légèrement. Jonas sembla rêveur quelques secondes.

— Et là, il dégaina sa baguette et transperça son adversaire qui poussa un râle sonore… Sois pas jaloux, Drago.

Le fou rire d’Esat se perdit sous les bégaiements d’outrage de Percy et Oriane et les diverses exclamations de l’assistance qui avaient saisi le propos tandis que Drago lâchait un « Quoi ?! » involontaire. Harry avait légèrement verdi au sous-entendu très foireux et commençait à comprendre le désespoir de sa meilleure amie quant à l’infirmier. Luna se contenta de pencher la tête.

— Je n’ai pas compris ?

Jin Lei dut tapoter le dos d’Esat pour lui éviter de s’étouffer, s’émerveillant de la naïveté toute naturelle de la jeune blonde. Herbert posa sa main sur son épaule et secoua la tête, préférant ne pas entrer dans la discussion ambiante. Jonas se redressa soudain sur sa chaise en lançant un petit cri effarouché puis se frotta vivement le bras.

— Bien, fit Madeleine en rangeant sa baguette. Si Mr. Bitterword a fini avec ses _participations fort intéressantes_ , reprenons, voulez-vous bien ?

— Oui… oui, excusez-moi, souffla Esat en s’éventant, les pommettes rougies et le coin des yeux perlant de larmes. Reprenons. Bonne idée.

— Nous avons établi que la reprise en main de l’Ordre du Phénix passerait par deux axes, continua l’Auror sans jamais avoir lâché un sourire à l’interruption de Jonas. Nous devrons d’une part augmenter nos forces physiques – et je parle évidemment de recrutement – mais aussi nos forces invisibles.

— C’est-à-dire d’un enrôlement de la population à notre cause, conclut Hermione.

Oriane se tapota les lèvres du bout des doigts, songeuse.

— Ce n’est pas idiot, après tout, une guerre ne se déroule pas uniquement d’un point de vue militaire.

— Je suppose que vous parlez de propagande, affirma Jin Lei plus qu’il ne questionna. C’est une bonne stratégie, dans mon pays nous sommes très forts à ce sujet, je vous confirme qu’il s’agit peut-être de notre meilleure arme.

— Plus qu’une simple propagande, nous devons déstabiliser le Ministère entier et saper ses bases compléta Hermione.

Droite devant eux, égale du redoutable Severus Rogue, elle rappela par sa seule aura et sa prestance que c’était elle qui, depuis presque 8 mois, tenait la barre haute à Lucius Malefoy, et à Voldemort par extension. Severus devait le reconnaître et le concéder quand il sentit l’ambiance détendue devenir bien plus concentrée et sérieuse, l’ancienne Miss-je-sais-tout avait bien changé et réussissait à mobiliser la foule sans le moindre effort. Ce n’était plus Hermione Granger, jeune collégienne prétentieuse et imbue d’elle-même et de ses savoirs, mais bien une politicienne hors pair qui était à ses côtés. En son for intérieur, il fut presque contrarié d’apprécier sa présence en ces lieux. En certains côtés, elle lui rappelait… Non. Granger, _Hermione_ , se corrigea-t-il, était une force à elle seule, exceptionnelle. La comparer serait la réduire à moins qu’elle le méritait.

Elle se rapprocha de la carte du Royaume-Uni qu’ils étudiaient avant d’être rejoints par la famille Weasley. D’où il se trouvait, Harry remarqua qu’il s’agissait d’une simple plan pliable moldue sur laquelle avaient été tracés à l’encre des croix et des ronds.

— Avec l’aide de Jonas, puis de Neville quand il nous a rejoints, nous avons repéré différents points d’appui au travers du pays.

D’un mouvement de baguette, elle la fit léviter devant eux. La carte se déplia dans sa totalité, dévoilant l’intégralité de leur patrie, de la Manche au nord de l’Écosse. Jonas, anormalement sérieux pour quelqu’un qui venait de sortir une remarque graveleuse sur la baguette d’Harry dans Voldemort, se leva et s’approcha. Du bout de son artefact, il pointa plusieurs croix qui se mirent à scintiller. La mâchoire d’Harry se décrocha légèrement quand parurent sortir de l’encre de nouveaux parchemins, faiblement translucides, se disposant de part et d’autre du papier, reliés à leurs symboles respectifs par un fil doré. Reconnaissant l’inspiration, il eut un sourire indulgent. Hermione avait toujours aimé les séries policières et leurs grands panneaux de réflexion. Il le sentait près de lui, Drago retenait toutes ses questions sur la réalisation d’un tel sort. Mais Jonas intervint :

— Sur cette carte, nous avons relevé toutes les actions suspectes qui se sont déroulées depuis la Bataille du Ministère, avec une fiabilité relative pour les premiers mois après l’événement, expliqua-t-il. Retrouver des sources correctes de cette période a été compliqué et je n’avais pas vraiment eu la présence d’esprit de collectionner les journaux, contrairement à aujourd’hui… ajouta-t-il en donnant un léger coup de pied à une pile qui s’effondra.

Percy hocha la tête, songeur.

— Nous l’avons su plus tard, mais ils n’avaient pas seulement investi le Ministère. La Gazette a été prise le même jour.

— Mon père était à la tête ce jour-là, avoua doucement Théo, portant sur lui la culpabilité de son nom de famille. Il n’était pas au Ministère, car il devait s’assurer que la _Gazette du Sorcier_ soutiendrait immédiatement le Lord.

Dans l’esprit d’Harry, l’humiliation et la douleur, la torture qu’il avait subies lui revirent en mémoire et il porta presque inconsciemment la main à sa jugulaire où ressortait la cicatrice que Pansy s’était appliquée à soigner à grand coup d’alcool à brûler.

— Donc, aucune source n’était fiable à ce moment-là, reprit Jonas avant de pointer différents parchemins qui firent briller davantage leurs marques respectives. Les Mangemorts ne rapportaient que leurs victoires.

Les yeux de Ron se détournèrent en voyant le nom de Lavande Brown au détour d’un parchemin, statuant sur sa mort lors d’une tentative d’attentat contre les Mangemorts, ceux d’Harry se fermèrent en reconnaissant celui d’Olivier Dubois, exécuté pour avoir voulu cacher des Nés-Moldus.

— Pourtant, je ne comprends pas, dit Blaise en fronçant les sourcils et grattant sa barbe. Ok, Nott avait la main sur les journaux dès le départ. Alors qu’est-ce qui a changé depuis qui fait que maintenant tes informations sont plus fiables ?

— Ce qui a changé, c’est que le bouche-à-oreille a repris une fois que la population s’est remise du changement de gouvernement, et que le journal n’a pas pu tout boucler. Y compris ce qui ne l’arrangeait pas.

Théo se remémora son père, les colères qui le prenait quand il se trouvait obligé de publier des articles qui, selon lui, _n’allait pas dans le sens de nos efforts politiques_. Il le savait, Père avait la mainmise sur toute l’information sorcière dans le pays.

— Quand un nouveau journal ou magazine apparaissait, il n’était pas rare qu’il ne dure qu’un seul numéro avant qu’à nouveau il ne disparaisse, se lamenta Hermione avec un mouvement de tête dépité. _Sorcière Hebdo_ a obtenu de continuer ses parutions à condition de se contenter à de pathétiques articles sur les crèmes de beauté et les tests de personnalité magique.

— Je m’en souviens, acquiesça Théo en chassant de son esprit toute image de son paternel. Tout passe par lui, même aujourd’hui encore.

— Exact, fit Jonas, avant de devenir plus joyeux. Mais c’était sans compter la capacité de l’Ordre à agir sans magie.

— Ce qui est fort admirable, concéda Madeleine, dont l’essentiel de la carrière et de ses actions s’était toujours appuyé sur sa baguette magique et ses savoirs.

Neville rougit, conscient que Jonas l’englobait dans ses paroles. Il tenta de se faire plus petit, mais un coup de coude admiratif de Ron l’obligea à relever la tête et assumer avec fierté ses actes. Jonas lui sourit.

— Je n’étais pas le seul, précisa l’ancien Gryffondor. À travers le Royaume-Uni, Aberdeen n’était pas le seul centre de résistance.

L’infirmier tapa deux fois de sa baguette sur la carte et un parchemin s’agrandit, relié par son fil doré à un cercle barré en plein sur Aberdeen.

— Dissimulation de Nés-Moldus. Régulière. Ça a attiré notre attention, alors j’y suis allé.

— Je suppose qu’à l’époque, il vous était impossible de sortir d’ici, Miss Granger ? demanda Severus.

Elle acquiesça.

— J’étais recherchée par les Mangemorts et je sais que les Malefoy ont mis, tout comme pour vous, une prime conséquente sur ma tête.

— Père a toujours su bien placer son argent, ironisa Drago en reniflant.

Sa remarque arracha un sourire à la jeune fille et Jonas reprit.

—Toujours est-il que trouver celui-là, dit-il en vaguement Neville du doigt, n’était pas facile. Je dois avouer que ce gamin a de la ressource quand il s’agit de se planquer.

— J’ai eu de l’aide de ma grand-mère… essaya-t-il de se dédouaner.

— Oh arrête, à ce que je sache, ta grand-mère je l’ai trouvée avant toi. Assume, prouve que tu as des…

Le raclement sonore de la gorge de Severus ainsi que son regard incendiaire l’empêchèrent de continuer plus loin et il se dépêcha de revenir à son propos.

— Toujours est-il qu’après une sacrée traque – _un mois, le con !_ – j’ai mis la main dessus. Il n’a pas voulu venir directement, il avait encore des choses à faire, qu’il a dit. Mais il nous a rejoints ici à l’annonce de votre retour imminent.

— On a gardé le contact avec des téléphones moldus, et à partir de là, j’ai pu aider Hermione et Jonas comme j’ai pu, à mon niveau sans magie, compléta Neville, habitué aux remarques déplacées de l’homme après des mois de partenariat.

— Et quel est le lien avec les autres marques sur votre carte ? demanda Esat, observant avec curiosité le jeune héros comme s’il pensait pouvoir écrire un article épique à son sujet.

— Ils l’avaient compris mais me trouver a été leur confirmation : si je pouvais agir sans magie contre le Ministère, d’autres le pouvaient aussi.

— Et on en revient aux croix et aux ronds ! annonça fièrement Jonas. À force d’investigations et de recherches de la part de vos serviteurs, nous avons pu effectuer un relevé le plus précis possible de tout ce qui s’est passé de louche dans le pays ces derniers mois. Chaque zone suspecte a été entourée par mes soins, chaque croix représente une opportunité terminée ou ratée.

Ron grimaça en contant mentalement chaque symbole.

— Les croix sont nombreuses…

Hermione hocha tristement la tête.

— Souvent, nous avons appris après coup le décès de l’un des nôtres, ou une dure action des Mangemorts sur les lieux, expliqua-t-elle alors que la croix sur Loutry-Sainte-Chaspoule semblait briller plus fortement.

Son petit-ami se redressa, raffermissant sa posture.

— Ce n’est pas le moment de s’apitoyer sur ces croix alors, affirma-t-il. Si vous avez remarqué des lieux suspects où des actions contre la politique gouvernementale ont été ou semblent être menées, c’est là que nous devons aller. C’est aussi simple que ça.

Harry ressentit un élan de fierté envers son meilleur ami qui, s’il ne l’avait pas assez prouvé tout au long de cette dure année, se montrait plus que fiable. Hermione, quant à elle, se sentit plus amoureuse que jamais et lui adressa un grand sourire.

— Je pense que je ne l’aurais pas mieux dit.

— Je vois que vous avez saisi la première phase de notre plan, Ronald, lui dit Madeleine en hochant la tête, satisfaite. Une partie d’entre nous se rendra sur les lieux et enquêtera, essaiera de débusquer les résistants présents et les ramènera à notre cause pour regroupement.

— Seulement, vous avez dit « une partie », intervint Charlie, bras croisés.

— Exact, Mr. Weasley, lui répondit Severus. Plusieurs groupes très limités iront aux différents endroits repérés. Certains parmi nous resteront ici.

— Et c’est là que la partie « propagande » entre en jeu, conclut Jin Lei.

— Exactement, Jin Lei. Nous allons taper, et fort, assura Hermione.

Puis elle se retourna vers Harry et lui adressa un sourire d’excuse alors que Rogue retenait un reniflement narquois. Harry se sentit soudain très peu rassuré.

* * *

Dans les heures qui suivirent, les équipes se formèrent. À l’aide de la carte de Jonas et Hermione furent déterminés trois points sensibles où se remarquaient depuis quelque temps des actions antigouvernementales. Pourtant, quand Hermione énonça les différents théâtres d’opérations – Belfast, Swansea et Cambridge – Luna ne put s’empêcher de noter une incohérence.

— Charlie, Jin Lei, Blaise, vous avez l’habitude de fonctionner ensemble depuis le tout début, je veux que vous continuiez ainsi en allant enquêter sur Belfast, annonça Hermione d’une voix ferme, digne des plus grands chefs militaires de l’époque.

Les deux adultes se contentèrent de hocher la tête tandis que Blaise lui adressait un salut du bout des doigts sur le front.

— Que cherche-t-on ? demanda Charlie tout en poussant Blaise du coude pour l’inciter à retrouver un semblant de sérieux.

— Depuis plusieurs semaines, des attentats ont lieu, expliqua-t-elle en faisant apparaître le parchemin correspondant. Aucun blessé si ce ne sont des Mangemorts ou des fonctionnaires à leur solde. Je n’ai pas pu me rendre sur place personnellement, mais Jonas m’a rapporté trois éléments essentiels que vous devez savoir. Premièrement, les bombes sont fabriquées de manière moldue. Deuxièmement, elles sont déclenchées par magie. Dernièrement, après chaque explosion, des phamplets contre le Grand Gouverneur et, je cite _les chiens meurtriers à sa botte_ , apparaissent.

Jin Lei haussa un sourcil.

— C’est plutôt précis et dirigé, comme action.

— L’avantage, intervint Charlie, c’est qu’avec ceci nous n’avons aucun doute sur l’appartenance de ce groupe.

— Exactement. Secondement, Swansea. Ron, Percy, Herbert, je souhaiterais que vous vous rendiez sur place. J’ai de fortes raisons de croire que ce sont de nos camarades de Gryffondor qui agissent.

Herbert déglutit en se sentant confier officiellement une tâche, Percy remonta ses lunettes sur son nez, prêt à intervenir. Ron, quant à lui, la sonda du regard.

— Pourquoi dis-tu ça ? Et si c’est le cas, pourquoi Mr. Goyle ? Sans insulte aucune, monsieur, se dépêcha de rajouter Ron, avant qu’Herbert n’ait le temps de se sentir outré.

L’homme se contenta de secouer la tête, comprenant parfaitement l’argument.

— Parce que c’est _signé_ , renifla Severus, intervenant avant qu’Hermione ne se lance dans quelconque explication farfelue en son sens. Certes plus discret que sur Belfast mais tout aussi remarquable.

Hermione s’empressa de reprendre :

 **—** Ce que Severus veut dire, c’est que là-bas se trouve un principal office de recrutement de Mangemorts.

Ron manqua de s’étouffer d’indignation en apprenant l’existence de ces bureaux. Luna, elle, se contenta de hausser les épaules. Plus rien ne l’étonnait.

— Leurs locaux se sont fait détruire, leurs membres attaqués, et ce plusieurs fois au cours du dernier mois, bien que la sécurité soit maintenant renforcée. Et, à chaque fois, tagué sur les murs…

— Ou sur leur front, grommela Severus, exaspéré.

— « L’Armée de Dumbledore est toujours là », termina Hermione, d’un ton presque d’excuse.

Percy se retourna vivement vers son père.

— Est-ce que ça pourrait…

Le patriarche réfléchit un instant avant de dénier lentement.

— Pas assez visible.

— Exactement, reprit la sorcière. J’ai un temps moi aussi envisagé qu’il s’agisse des jumeaux Weasley, mais les actions ne correspondent pas à leur degré de _fantaisie._

— À moins que ces _cornichons_ aient enfin appris le sens du mot subtilité, rétorqua Severus, se remémorant l’époque où il devait supporter ce duo à Poudlard.

— Croyez-moi, Severus, commenta Arthur avec un sourire douloureux. Jamais ils n’apprendront ce mot.

L’ex-professeur de potions se contenta de renifler et rendit la parole à Hermione qui patientait.

— Pour Herbert, c’est simple. Si vous ne trouvez pas de moyen d’approcher les résistants là-bas…

— Je servirai d’appât, conclut sans problème l’ancien Mangemort.

— Je suis navrée.

Étrangement, la confirmation d’un tel plan ne le paniqua outre mesure. Au contraire, il fit sentir à l’homme qu’il pouvait avoir un rôle à jouer, aider dans la réalisation d’une cause qui était devenue la sienne, en mémoire de son fils. Et s’il devait se risquer lui-même à subir les foudres des survivants de l’Ordre, il le ferait volontiers. Ron secoua vivement la tête.

— On essaiera de ne pas en arriver là.

— Tout à votre honneur, Ronald, intervint Madeleine. Mais vous prendrez les décisions nécessaires au bon déroulement de votre tâche. Hermione nous a vanté vos compétences en matière de stratégie, faites-en bon usage.

Seul le pouffement de Blaise évita aux rougissements de Ron et Hermione d’être la seule attention des autres à cet instant.

— Quant à Drago, Mr. Weasley et moi, nous nous rendrons sur Cambridge. Il y a fort à penser que plusieurs personnes sont à l’œuvre là-bas.

— Quelles sont les circonstances ? demanda Drago, en un sens satisfait de travailler avec Madeleine qu’il connaissait depuis maintenant des mois, et partagé sur le cas Weasley.

— La ville semble coupée du monde.

Le blond se retourna vers Severus, surpris.

— Comment ?

— C’est simple, depuis décembre, plus personne ne parvient à obtenir de nouvelles, expliqua Thémis, l’air contrarié. Nous ignorons totalement ce qu’il s’y passe. Aucun renseignement ne sort, et nous ne savons pas si les informations y entrent.

— Mais comment est-ce possible ? Père n’aurait jamais laissé courir une telle situation, le connaissant.

— Des éléments qu’ont pu recueillir Jonas et Neville, le ministère a bien essayé de résoudre le problème. Sans effet. Les Mangemorts envoyés sur place sont soit portés disparus, soit revenus au bercail proprement oubliettés.

— J’en avais entendu parler… commença lentement Herbert, essayant de se remémorer ce qui se disait dans les couloirs du Ministère et chez ses anciens amis, ses souvenirs embrumés par l’alcool qu’il avait ingéré toute cette année. Lucius disait… il était furieux de voir qu’une ville entière était devenue zone blanche…

— Notre supposition est la suivante, commenta Severus en faisant à son tour apparaître le parchemin de Cambridge sur lequel était uniquement noté un énorme point d’interrogation en guise de précisions. Quelqu’un a court-circuité la ville en y trouvant refuge. Et seule son importance au niveau national l’a épargnée. Voldemort ne doit pas être au courant, sans quoi il se serait rendu lui-même sur place.

— C’est plausible… réfléchit Drago en fixant la carte. Père… Lucius n’aurait pas voulu qu’on apprenne son échec, ni même que la ville soit attaquée. Il aura donc fait profil bas sur le sujet.

— Drago, dit Madeleine en se tournant vers lui. Tu as de grands savoirs en Magie Noire de par tes origines, sois prêt à les employer à tout moment compte tenu de notre ignorance. Mr. Weasley, vous êtes un ancien membre du Ministère et vous vous y connaissez en enchantement d’objets moldus. Nous aurons peut-être besoin de votre expérience.

Les deux hommes s’observèrent un court instant, comme pour jauger inconsciemment des capacités de l’autre, puis acquiescèrent en direction de l’ancienne Auror. Mais ce fut à ce moment que Luna eut la confirmation que quelque chose était anormal.

— Sauf qu’il reste un groupe, dit-elle d’un ton hésitant en regardant Severus puis Neville.

— Nous, Miss Lovegood, nous partons pour Poudlard.

* * *

Tandis qu’Hermione donnait ses consignes aux groupes d’intervention, Harry se retrouvait en plein centre de l’équipe de propagande. Ou, comme Hermione l’avait affectueusement surnommée, la P.R.O.P.R.E. La Propagande Réorganisée, Opérationnelle, Probablement Restauratrice d’Égalité.

Franchement, elle lui avait tellement manqué, sa meilleure amie et son amour des acronymes douteux.

Pourtant, assis sur l’un des canapés qui avaient été ramenés dans le bureau pour qu’ils puissent discuter sérieusement, il ne pouvait pas s’empêcher d’éprouver une pointe de jalousie. À nouveau, les gens qu’il aimait, Drago, Ron, la famille Weasley, partaient sur le front, et lui se retrouvait à l’écart. Évidemment que son rôle allait être important, comme Hermione lui avait annoncé plus tôt, mais il ne pouvait s’empêcher de se dire qu’il serait bien plus efficace au combat, comme les autres.

— Tire pas la gueule, Potter, on a besoin de ton joli minois.

Harry foudroya du regard Théo qui n’essayait même pas de cacher son grand sourire moqueur.

— Ta gueule Nott, c’est pas la tienne qu’on aurait envie d’afficher en tout cas.

— Messieurs, un peu de retenue, les coupa Jonas, après tout il y a une dame parmi nous, rajouta-t-il tout en désignant Oriane du doigt.

— Et c’est vous et vos sous-entendus sexuels qui osez dire ça ? rétorqua-t-elle, pas impressionnée pour un sou.

— Ma mie, vous me blessez, je ne disais ça que pour vous faire la cour.

— Est-ce une tradition occidentale ? demanda Esat aux deux jeunes sorciers, ironique. Cela me semble mal parti pour arriver à ses fins.

Inconsciemment, Harry se détendit devant tant de pitreries et se laissa à nouveau aller dans le canapé. Le jeune homme prit quelques secondes pour lui pour accepter ce qui allait advenir de lui : il allait retrouver son rôle d’icône de la Résistance et de la victoire sur Voldemort. Cette image qu’il n’avait jamais désirée, qui lui avait toujours collé à la peau et qu’il avait toujours voulu faire oublier au reste du monde quand il était à Poudlard – bien que nombre de ses actions avaient souvent joué en sens contraire à ce désir, depuis le jour où il avait mis les pieds dans le célèbre château.

Mais c’était logique. Voldemort lui-même s’était servi de lui à cet effet. Plutôt que de le tuer sur place, alors qu’il était le visage et le corps ensanglanté contre le sol froid du Ministère, il l’avait gardé en vie. Il l’avait enchaîné. Il l’avait fait torturer. Il l’avait laissé mourir. Mais avant tout ça, avant même que ne commence sa descente aux enfers, il avait fait venir un photographe. Et son visage, son corps affaibli et enchaîné avait été affiché à la une, puis plus en détail à la seconde page. Mais il avait été le symbole de la réussite du Lord Noir.

Il se devait d’enfin accepter son statut de vecteur d’espoir, alors qu’il avait été celui du désespoir un an auparavant.

— Bien, en attendant qu’Hermione nous rejoigne, annonça Jonas en redevenant sérieux aussi soudainement qu’il s’était mis à plaisanter, commençons à établir le plan d’action.

— Un journal rebelle, ce ne sera pas de tout repos, commenta Esat.

— Évidemment que non, c’est bien pour ça que chacun aura son rôle.

Le quadragénaire se tourna vers Oriane qui patientait.

— Vous et moi serons les soutiens médicaux des équipes parties, mais cela ne nous empêchera pas de participer, si vous voulez bien.

La grande rousse se contenta de hocher la tête.

— Esat, pour le journal vous serez notre principal rédacteur en chef, si vous le voulez bien.

— Bien entendu, confirma le journaliste.

Jonas se tourna ensuite vers Théo.

— Je sais que tu n’étais pas franchement en… grande relation sentimentale et profonde, avec ton père, mais je suppose que tu as appris quelques ficelles de sa part.

Le brun se renferma légèrement mais décida de s’affirmer.

— Quand j’avais encore sa… confiance… j’ai pu l’accompagner plusieurs fois dans les locaux de la _Gazette_ et j’ai évidemment quelques informations grâce à ma relation avec Pansy.

— Parfait. Et toi, Harry, évidemment, tu seras notre étendard aux côtés de Thémis. Ils se sont habitués à ses interventions à travers le temps, mais ton retour ne sera plus que marquant pour relancer toute la machine.

— Donc je suppose que je dois apparaître à la Une de notre papier, grimaça-t-il malgré lui.

— Eh oui, beau brun. Toi, en photo partout, rapportant l’espoir aux sorciers qui n’ont jamais vraiment adhéré aux politiques ségrégatives de Lucius Malefoy.

— Si on ajoute le fait que Voldemort commence à faire à nouveau peur, ironisa Hermione en les rejoignant enfin, il devient bien plus facile de s’arroger une partie de l’opinion.

— Je n’arrive toujours pas à croire que les sorciers aient un jour oublié qui était _réellement_ Voldemort, se désola Harry en serrant les poings.

La jeune fille se rassit à son bureau et observa l’assemblée.

— Ils ont joué finement dès le départ. Voldemort prend le pouvoir, puis s’écarte et s’efface un temps pour laisser quelqu’un de plus _humain_ , quelqu’un de plus _raisonné_ et _acceptable_. Résultat, la population se retourne vers cette figure puisque toutes les autres ont été anéanties.

— De la manipulation de masse, conclut amèrement Théo.

— Heureusement pour vous, commenta Oriane. Vous avez non seulement pu contrer les Réformes, mais d’autres groupes de résistance ont réussi à survivre aux premiers mois.

— Et c’est bien pour ça que nous devons nous mettre en marche, affirma Hermione, sévère. Harry, pour l’instant ne te concentre pas sur Voldemort.

Le brun haussa un sourcil et ravala sa remarque pour l’écouter plus sérieusement. Après tout, dans cette histoire, c’était elle le cerveau de la bande. Ils l’avaient toujours su, elle ne faisait que le confirmer depuis des mois.

— L’affrontement final arrivera bien plus tôt qu’on ne le voudra. En attendant, il faut qu’on se concentre pour obtenir le soutien de la majorité. Et ça, c’est toi qui vas nous l’apporter.

— J’ai compris, Hermione, te bile pas.

Harry soupira, ferma les yeux un instant, puis fixa ses iris verts sur la femme qui présidait.

— S’il faut que je m’affiche au monde entier, je crierai que je suis de retour. Je rappellerai aux sorciers que tout espoir n’est pas perdu. Qu’il n’est pas mort, que _je_ ne suis pas mort. Qu’on est toujours là, et qu’on va reprendre le dessus.

Hermione lui sourit de toutes ses dents tandis que l’assemblée approuvait ses paroles, qui résonnaient comme celles d’un chef qui avait repris du poil de la bête. Elle claqua dans ses mains.

— Bien. Mesdames, messieurs, on s’y met ?


	20. Nexus

3 avril 1999

Forêt Interdite

_— Nous, Miss Lovegood, nous partons pour Poudlard._

Quand le Professeur Rogue lui avait dit ça, elle n’avait su ce qui l’avait le plus surprise : la composition de l’équipe ou leur destination. Si, un an plus tôt, on lui avait annoncé qu’elle serait en train de parcourir de nuit la Forêt Interdite en compagnie de Neville Londubat et du Professeur, elle aurait cru que les Joncheruines la soumettaient à des hallucinations.

Pourtant, c’étaient bien eux qui se trouvaient à ses côtés à cet instant, baguette en avant, repoussant les fougères et branchages, surveillant chacun leur chemin à la simple lueur de la lune qui peinait à traverser l’épaisse canopée que formaient les ifs, frênes et bouleaux autour d’eux. Chaque pas était mesuré, prudent. L’avancée était difficile, mais leurs bruits réduits au maximum, témoignant de leur habitude à devoir se cacher et rester discret pour garder la vie sauve. Le Professeur Rogue en tête, Neville et elle légèrement en retrait, mais à portée au moindre besoin, ils s’enfonçaient depuis une heure déjà depuis une zone éloignée en direction de Poudlard afin de se rapprocher le plus possible du château. Ou de leur cible première.

Un coup de vent balaya légèrement le haut feuillage et la lumière blanchâtre de la lune gibbeuse l’éclaira une courte seconde, la rendant plus nerveuse qu’elle ne l’était. La date n’était pas anodine, loin de là…

La jeune femme enjamba sans problème une souche pourrie. Luna, tout comme Neville, avait l’habitude de parcourir les espaces difficiles, d’avancer sans se faire repérer. Durant l’année écoulée, tous deux avaient majoritairement vécu dans la clandestinité, préférant le couvert des forêts et landes, les recoins sombres et mal éclairés des villes. Tous deux passeurs qu’ils étaient, dans le fond. À fuir pour sauver leur vie et celles des autres. Ils étaient un duo inattendu, mais, finalement, logique. Et pour compléter leur binôme furtif, le Professeur Rogue, leur principale force de frappe et de défense, homme expérimenté qui avait à son arsenal pléthore de sortilèges de magie blanche comme noire.

C’étaient ces arguments en leur faveur qui faisaient que, cette nuit, cette équipe hétéroclite était réunie autour d’un même objectif. Neville, grandi par les épreuves et sûr de lui, portant sur ses épaules la cape invisible du leader qu’il était devenu. Elle, ses rêves éveillés et ses croyances relégués au loin dans un coin de son esprit pour adopter un comportement très terre à terre. Severus Rogue, les traits toujours tirés et le regard vif, ayant troqué le confort de ses robes de sorcier de laboratoire pour la praticité des pantalons de velours et vestes de randonnée. Intérieurement, Luna sourit. Non, un an auparavant, elle n’y aurait pas cru.

Un craquement sonore en contrebas d’un escarpement où pointaient la roche et quelques arbrisseaux les fit s’arrêter sur place. Les mains se resserrèrent sur leurs baguettes, éteintes, qu’ils brandirent par précaution tout en conservant une oreille attentive sur leurs côtés et leurs arrières. À la faible lumière du satellite terrestre, les feuilles bruissèrent. Une silhouette se dessina, floue dans le noir et dans l’ombre.

Quand Neville avait mis en commun avec Hermione et Jonas tout ce qu’il avait pu draguer comme information, une avait été mise de côté par manque de ressources humaines. Durant, ses longs mois d’illégalité, il avait entendu, alors qu’il _travaillait_ près de Pré-au-Lard et sa région, une rumeur. Une rumeur selon laquelle, les nuits de pleine lune, hurlait à la mort un loup.

Depuis le 11 mai 1998.

Et depuis, chaque pleine lune, les mêmes hurlements. Entre l’horreur et la douleur, jusqu’à cette dernière pleine lune du 31 mars.

Neville, par manque de soutien et de forces, n’avait jamais enquêté sur le cas. Mais quand le Professeur Rogue l’avait appris…

La silhouette ne bougea pas. Le vent berça à nouveau la canopée, faisant jouer les lumières dans l’endroit. À sa droite, elle sentit plus qu’elle n’entendit Neville se déplacer, s’écarter légèrement d’eux. Leur aîné en avant, surplombant la pente rocheuse, ne baissa ni sa baguette ni ne détourna les yeux.

— Londubat, _Lumos_ , murmura-t-il entre ses dents.

Luna raffermit sa prise et n’osa plus respirer, restant le plus invisible possible dans la forêt. S’il donnait l’ordre, c’était qu’il pensait bien…

Neville, ayant depuis longtemps déjà oublié toute peur de leur ancien professeur de potions, obéit. Il leva sa baguette et annonça :

— _Lumos !_

 __Le bout de la baguette de bois de cerisier s’éclaira, assez pour dévoiler son maître ainsi que le Professeur en partie, mais pas pour trahir la présence de Luna qui restait sur ses gardes.

Le souffle coupé, mais sonore qui se fit entendre en bas confirma l’hypothèse qu’ils avaient formulée dès le départ.

Le choix de la date pour leur incursion n’avait pas été fait au hasard. Suffisamment proche pour que le loup offre ses sens aiguisés à l’humain qu’il hantait, suffisamment éloignée pour ne pas mettre une tierce personne en danger.

Car, Severus Rogue en était certain, c’était ici que l’homme avait trouvé refuge depuis un an.

Et, confirmant leurs doutes, Remus Lupin s’avança assez pour être éclairé, l’air hagard de celui qui commençait à perdre espoir.

* * *

4 avril 1998

Réserve d’Abbey Road

Londres

Depuis le départ des équipes d’interventions, la Réserve paraissait bien calme. Les six sorciers de la P.R.O.P.R.E. étaient tous concentrés autour de la même tâche, pourtant, Harry se sentait complètement déconnecté.

Esat, en qualité de rédacteur en chef, avait préparé plusieurs ébauches, rassemblant différents sujets qu’il leur faudrait aborder à travers le papier, plusieurs titres accrocheurs et slogans qui serviraient à étoffer leur propos. Avec l’aide de Théo et de ses quelques connaissances du métier, il avait été décidé que le _journal_ s’apparenterait davantage au pamphlet qu’au papier classique. Comme le jeune homme l’avait fait remarquer, il était plus facile d’éditer, d’imprimer, de distribuer puis de cacher une feuille de papier simple plutôt qu’une épaisse liasse. Hermione s’était montrée satisfaite, pestant au passage de ne pas y avoir pensé avant. Plongée dans ses articles de loi et les différents quotidiens que lui ramenaient Jonas et Oriane de l’extérieur, elle semblait débordée par la masse de travail qui s’accumulait sur le bureau.

Hermione à ses textes et répliques contre Lucius et sa politique. Esat et Théo sur la conception des pamphlets, Oriane et Jonas au réapprovisionnement des ressources et nouvelles de l’extérieur. Harry, quant à lui, attendait.

Et cela le rendait malade.

Oh, évidemment qu’il participait aussi aux discussions autour de la propagande et des actions qu’il faudrait mener. Évidemment qu’il donnait son avis, débattait. Mais, comme l’avait patiemment expliqué Hermione un soir autour d’une tasse de chocolat, tant que les autres étaient en danger à l’extérieur, il ne fallait pas provoquer la folie qui serait indubitablement conséquence de l’annonce de son retour. Si Harry montait au front aujourd’hui, Voldemort et ses troupes seraient sur le qui-vive, coupant court à toutes leurs tentatives de recrutement.

Il avait alors été décidé de commencer _doucement_.

Aujourd’hui était le premier jour de _distribution_.

La veille, Esat avait _imprimé_ leur premier papier, usant de différents sortilèges aux accents d’Orients pour agencer et écrire ce qu’il souhaitait sur un parchemin qu’il avait lui-même fait apparaître. L’ancienne Gryffondor, férue de savoirs qu’elle était, l’avait presque supplié de lui apprendre ces sorts afin qu’elle puisse à son tour créer toute sorte de documents. Le journaliste lui avait souri puis promis qu’une fois l’Europe libérée, il aurait tout loisir à lui enseigner. C’était de justesse qu’elle avait retenu sa moue boudeuse. Indigne de Thémis, avait-elle pensé si fortement qu’Harry l’avait presque entendue.

 _L’Espoir_ était né. Et toute la nuit, les autres sorciers s’étaient entraînés au sortilège _Gemino_ afin de créer le plus de copies parfaites possible, chaque papier passant l’œil critique d’Esat qui rejetait tout document insuffisamment bien dupliqué. Ç’avait pris quelques tentatives, qui avaient fini au feu, mais ils étaient maintenant rodés.

— Bien, fit Oriane tout en fermant la besace dans laquelle elle avait rangé sa part de pamphlets. Je pense que tout est prêt.

— Est-ce que vous pensez que ça ira ? Que ça attirera l’œil des gens ? Est-ce que parler des dernières incohérences dans les mesures de réquisition des ressources Non-Pures ne sera pas trop… commença Hermione dont la nervosité transparaissait _enfin_.

— T’inquiète, la coupa Jonas tout en lui posant la main sur l’épaule.

Pendant quelques secondes, elle parut redevenir l’étudiante sans confiance en elle qui était morte en mai dernier. L’infirmier, qui avait été là depuis le début de cette aventure pour elle, la rassura d’un sourire. Il l’avait vue se battre, se débattre, réfléchir, planifier, s’infléchir puis s’élever face aux nouveaux grands de ce monde, mais il n’avait pas oublié cette silhouette frêle dans un lit à Sainte-Mangouste. Cette jeune femme qui avait désespérément besoin d’aide. Et tant qu’elle aurait besoin de son aide, il la lui donnerait.

— Les articles sont parfaits, compléta Esat, absolument certain de lui. Clairs, développés, mais pas assez pour perdre le sorcier moyen. Propices à la lecture rapide et assez critiques du Gouvernement pour ne laisser aucun doute. Le tout sans photo pour ne pas attirer trop l’attention des Mangemorts, mais attractif pour éveiller la curiosité de ceux qui tomberont dessus.

Théo croisa les bras, essayant de puiser dans l’assurance d’Esat pour lui aussi garder la foi malgré la forte fatigue qu’il ressentait.

— On comprend parfaitement que c’est un premier numéro, que d’autres paraîtront bientôt, énonça-t-il à son tour. Et on en a fait assez pour que même si le Ministère et mon père venaient à tomber dessus des exemplaires restent en circulation.

— Exact, l’Ouvre-boite.

— Le… quoi ? demanda Théo en haussant les sourcils en direction de Jonas.

Hermione se contenta de grogner, voyant déjà la chute.

— C’est bien toi qui as ouvert la Conserve, non ? sourit le quadragénaire à pleines dents.

— Esat, tu ne voudrais pas prendre ma place ? demanda Oriane, blasée, à son collègue alors que celui-ci s’esclaffait plus de fatigue que de réel amusement.

— Jonas, dégage avant que je ne t’envoie un _Crache-limaces_ , grinça Hermione.

L’homme se contenta de lui adresser un salut militaire avant de transplaner. La Française soupira puis disparut à son tour. Théo, qui n’avait pas compris la référence, se retourna vers Harry.

— C’était censé être drôle ?

Le brun lui tapota le crâne en guise de consolation.

* * *

5 avril 1998

Belfast

L’explosion souffla tout sur son passage. Les vitres, la brique, le bois et les tuiles, tout comme les voitures stationnées dans la rue. Le feu embrasa l’intérieur du bâtiment, se propagea rapidement à l’étage. L’épaisse fumée noire qui se dégageait de la façade éventrée bouchait toute visibilité dans la rue où, heureusement, aucun passant n’avait été présent quand la bombe s’était déclenchée. Les alarmes des véhicules se mirent à hurler dès qu’ils furent atteints, des cris retentirent plus loin, sans doute des moldus alertés par le bruit résonnant dans tout le quartier.

Puis, une pluie de papiers. Jaunis, noircis par endroits par les textes qui les parcouraient. Ils apparurent soudainement au-dessus du bâtiment, se répandant au gré du vent et des fumées, certains se consumant dans les flammes qui avaient déjà atteint le toit, voraces.

C’était exactement ce qu’ils attendaient.

— Vas-y Charlie !

Le rouquin ne se fit pas prier et sortit de sa cachette pour se précipiter sur les lieux, attrapant un parchemin qui avait réussi à atteindre le sol avant que les premiers sorciers – ou même moldus ? – n’interviennent. Derrière lui, Jin Lei et Blaise se mirent rapidement en branle, se dégageant de la planque qu’ils s’étaient créée dans le mur d’une ruelle voisine dès leur arrivée à Belfast. Baguette en avant, ils coururent dans les allées adjacentes, chacun de son côté, essayant de repérer l’origine du déclenchement magique avant que les Mangemorts ne débarquent sur les lieux. Charlie empoigna deux documents sans prendre le temps de chercher à savoir s’ils étaient semblables ou différents, puis fit rapidement demi-tour alors que les premiers _cracs_ sonores de trasnplanage retentissaient dans la rue.

Mentalement, il jura sans cesser de courir alors que l’ordre de s’arrêter résonnait dans son dos. C’était à prévoir. Ce qu’ils avaient fait.

Tout comme eux avaient su soupçonner le prochain lieu de l’attentat, évidemment que les Mangemorts en feraient de même et seraient ainsi rapidement sur place. Cependant, le trio de résistants avait eu l’avantage d’être déjà présent en se permettant d’attendre, ce que l’administration ne pouvait faire. Charlie dérapa dans une nouvelle rue, évitant de justesse le faisceau rouge qui alla éclater la brique près de sa tête. Sans hésiter, il transplana vers le point de rencontre dont ils avaient convenu en amont. Il avait les documents. Il avait servi d’appât. Sa part était faite pour l’instant.

Alors que les Mangemorts hurlaient en direction de Charlie, qu’ils avaient pris en chasse, ravis d’enfin voir leur _coupable_ , Jin Lei et Blaise jouaient contre la montre.

Dès leur arrivée en Irlande du Nord, ils s’étaient mis d’accord sur trois choses : l’une des prochaines cibles serait le Bureau de Recensement des Nés-Moldus, pour déclencher une explosion puis distribuer des tracts il fallait être à portée magique, et les fautifs ne resteraient pas longtemps après sur les lieux de leurs méfaits.

Ils s’étaient alors réparti les tâches. Charlie irait ramasser des documents chargés d’empreinte magique au cas où ils rateraient les rebelles et attirerait l’attention des Mangemorts, tandis que Blaise et Jin Lei essaieraient de localiser l’origine de l’enclenchement de la bombe.

Quelques secondes seulement s’étaient écoulées depuis l’apparition du nuage de papier, mais les poumons de Blaise le brûlaient déjà, malgré sa forme physique. Ses yeux scannaient les alentours à la recherche de toute chose suspecte et il lançait à rythme régulier les _Homenum Revelio_ les plus puissants qu’il le pouvait afin de retrouver sa cible. Une ruelle, puis deux. Les maisons de briques se ressemblaient toutes, les poubelles jonchaient le sol et des vapeurs sortaient par les aérations, créant autour de lui une ambiance lugubre, mais il ne se laissa pas décontenancer. S’il n’avait rien trouvé d’ici cinq minutes, il avait pour consigne de transplaner dans la remise qu’ils avaient sécurisée chez un couple de retraités en retrait de la ville. Il faudrait alors recommencer une planque dans un autre endroit tout en sachant pertinemment que les Mangemorts étaient de moins en moins largués sur ces attentats.

Le métis manqua de se déboiter l’épaule en tournant vivement dans une nouvelle venelle et entama sa formule quand sa baguette lui fut arrachée dans un éclat de lumière rouge. Le souffle court, il coupa sa course et s’immobilisa, reprit à peine sa respiration pour crier à la silhouette fine qui se découpait dans la pénombre et qui rattrapait sa baguette dans sa main libre. C’était maintenant ou jamais. Intérieurement, il pria tous les dieux qu’il connaissait pour ne pas se tromper.

— On est du même côté !

L’individu ne bougea pas, mais un mouvement près de lui trahit la présence d’une autre personne. Une seconde passa, puis deux, Blaise sentit la sueur de sa course et de la nervosité coller son pull à son dos. Le temps se suspendit, puis une voix qu’il reconnut soudainement s’éleva :

— Zambini ?!

Blaise manqua de s’étouffer dans sa salive d’outrage alors qu’il se détendait soudainement.

— Zabini ! Pas Zambini bordel ! Et c’est pas non plus Basile et avant que tu continues à me faire chier, je ne suis pas non plus Italien contrairement à ce que t’as cru toute ta vie ! Tu fais chier !

Il pouvait presque voir les dents blanches briller dans la pénombre, encadrées par un large sourire. Seamus Finnigan s’avança légèrement, abaissant la baguette d’un Dennis Crivey nerveux.

— Je t’aime trop pour arrêter, grand con.

* * *

5 avril 1998

Réserve d’Abbey Road

Londres

Quand l’équipe des Roumains était revenue, accompagnée par Seamus et Dennis, ça n’avait pas été loin de l’effusion de pleurs. _Foutaises_ , Harry avait carrément tiré deux trois larmes tout comme Seamus quand ils s’étaient tombés dans les bras l’un et l’autre. Ils avaient vécu dans le même dortoir pendant six ans puis au Square à la place de leur septième année et, s’ils n’avaient jamais été les meilleurs amis du monde, ce genre de promiscuité créait les liens et l’habitude. Ils s’étaient crus morts et voilà qu’ils se retrouvaient, camarades de Gryffondor dans la guerre. Dennis, lui, ne fit pas semblant. Aussitôt arrivé dans la Réserve, _à l’abri_ , il fondit en larmes et fut rapidement pris en charge par Oriane qui sentait le plus jeune d’entre eux épuisé moralement et physiquement.

Harry observa Seamus. Ses cheveux blonds étaient inégalement coupés, signe d’un entretien hasardeux et non professionnel et ses traits étaient tirés. Il semblait plus mince, mais cela ne le choqua pas outre mesure : tous avaient subi le même traitement au cours de l’année passée et il ne devait lui-même son regain de santé qu’à son séjour à l’Hôtel-Merlin sous les bons soins d’Auber. Le visage de son ami lui paraissait plus blême qu’auparavant, faisant ressortir sur ses joues les taches de rousseur qui peinaient pourtant à se remarquer par le manque de soleil. Sa peau visible était parcourue de petites cicatrices fines, témoins de la Bataille à laquelle il avait participé et perdu des êtres chers lui aussi. Pourtant, il semblait avoir grandi, plus décharné, mais plus adulte que la dernière fois où ils s’étaient vus. Intérieurement, Harry supposa qu’ils avaient tous vieilli plus que de raison depuis leur précédente rencontre. Drago lui avait dit qu’il le trouvait plus mature après tout, bien qu’il n’avait pas l’impression d’avoir changé d’un iota en bien.

Quand les deux anciens camarades de chambre se relâchèrent, Hermione se fendit d’un immense sourire à son égard avant de le serrer à son tour dans ses bras.

— J’aurais dû me douter que c’était toi. Des explosions, évidemment.

Seamus eut un rire nerveux en lui tapotant la tête puis la relâcha.

— Oui, on peut dire ça…

Elle l’examina des pieds à la tête tandis que Théo se rapprochait et lui tendait la main, prêt à lui rendre son étincelle. Seamus, curieux, lui serra en pensant à un simple bonjour quand il sentit la magie lui picoter le bras, remontant jusqu’à son noyau. Ses yeux bleus s’écarquillèrent et il dévisagea Théo qui sembla soudainement plus fatigué.

— Qu’est-ce que…

Blaise lui adressa un grand sourire.

— On t’expliquera. Toi d’abord.

Dès que Blaise avait ramené à la remise les deux _terroristes_ , ils avaient attendu que les cinq minutes se soient écoulées. Quand Jin Lei était revenu sain et sauf à la fin du temps imparti, ils avaient immédiatement demandé à Seamus et Dennis de venir avec eux. La négociation avait été plus que courte, ça avait été un oui du plus profond de leur cœur, se sentant enfin moins isolés après des mois d’errance. Un rapide tour à leur _repaire_ pour récupérer des affaires et la bande avait disparu pour Abbey Road.

Seamus fut poussé vers le salon, examinant avec fascination l’endroit. Une fois assis dans l’un des canapés et une tasse de thé dans sa main, il ferma les yeux et exhala profondément. Les autres s’installèrent à leur tour, savourant la réussite de leur mission et le retour d’un des leurs. Le trio de secours était fatigué et se sentait crade et poisseux, mais cela attendrait de savoir l’histoire de Seamus.

— Alors… des bombes artisanales ? commença Harry.

À nouveau, Seamus parut hésitant et il avala une gorgée.

— Jugez pas… dit-il, notamment à Hermione en particulier. Mais c’est un peu grâce à mon père.

L’esprit de la jeune sorcière se mit à fonctionner à toute vitesse, semblant trier toutes les informations dont elle disposait ainsi que recherchant dans son palais mental toutes les sources qui pourraient lui être utiles. Quand elle fit le lien, ses yeux s’écarquillèrent d’effroi.

— Ne me dis pas que…

— Si, soupira Seamus en avalant une nouvelle lampée. Mon grand-père paternel a fait partie de la Brigade de Belfast et mon père a pris la relève dans l’IRA.

— L’IRA ? questionna Jonas en se tournant vers Hermione en quête d’une réponse tandis que tous les sorciers présents, sauf Harry, choqué, semblaient ne pas comprendre.

— Pour faire court, une organisation militaire qui lutte pour l’indépendance de l’Irlande du Nord depuis le début du siècle, expliqua Harry qui se remémorait les quelques cours d’histoire de son enfance à ce sujet. Ils ont pas fait un cessez-le-feu en 96, Mione ?

La Née-Moldu hocha la tête, dévisageant presque Seamus qui se tortillait sur le canapé.

— Mon père a quitté l’organisation en 78 quand un de ses attentats à Belfast a mal tourné… il a déposé les armes et s’est retiré avec ma mère à la campagne, se dépêcha-t-il d’ajouter. Mais j’avais déjà vu des plans traîner dans le garage quand je rangeais, il les cachait vite, mais je savais où ils étaient.

— Donc… dit lentement Blaise en observant son ami. Tu t’es inspiré des actions de ton père pour les tiennes.

— À la guerre comme à la guerre, conclut Seamus en finissant sa tasse.

— Mais on faisait toujours attention à ce qu’il y ait personne dans les rues ! s’empressa d’ajouter Dennis. On a jamais tué de moldu et on s’assurait qu’il n’y ait que des Mangemorts à l’intérieur !

L’adolescent semblait nerveux malgré la potion de calme qu’Oriane lui avait fait ingérer. Ses cheveux ternes étaient emmêlés et son regard était hanté par ce qu’il avait vécu. Blaise se fit la remarque qu’il paraissait loin de celui qui l’avait désarmé dans la ruelle. Seamus regarda son acolyte et lui fit un sourire.

— T’inquiète Dennis.

— Comme l’a dit ton camarade, à la guerre comme à la guerre, affirma Jin Lei en adressant un léger salut au jeune garçon qui sembla se détendre un peu.

Au fil des tasses de thé et du temps qui s’égrenait, Seamus continua son récit. Il leur raconta comment lui aussi avait fui le Ministère quand l’amulette de Drago lui avait fourni le laps de temps nécessaire pour échapper à Rockwood. Comment il avait trouvé Dennis devant le Ministère, lui qui avait bravé l’interdit pour essayer de venir aider alors qu’il était encore mineur et sous la Trace, mais voulait participer à la Bataille, estimant qu’il pouvait avoir un poids plutôt qu’en être un, faire comme son frère dans le bâtiment à cet instant. Comment il l’avait enjoint à transplaner – sa première fois – dans un lieu qu’il pensait en sécurité. Comment, Seamus blessé et épuisé magiquement, n’avait plus utilisé sa baguette, à raison, en comprenant via les journaux la Traque. Comment ils avaient échappé de justesse aux Mangemorts alors qu’ils venaient tuer les parents Moldus de Dennis quand ils avaient identifié Colin parmi les rebelles au Ministère. Comment ils s’étaient cachés en Irlande jusqu’aux dix-sept ans de Dennis. Comment, une fois l’adolescent majeur magiquement, ils avaient élaboré leur revanche contre les Mangemorts. Comment, à leur façon, ils avaient participé à la Résistance jusqu’au moment où ils avaient été retrouvés par les leurs.

La main de Blaise sur son épaule, Seamus se permit à refermer les yeux quelques secondes.

— J’dois vous avouer les gars… Je suis content que vous nous ayez trouvés.

Charlie déposa une couverture sur les épaules de Dennis qui, épuisé physiquement et magiquement, s’était endormi pendant que l’Irlandais narrait leur histoire.

— Vous n’êtes plus seuls, dit-il doucement. On remonte l’Ordre et on va résoudre toute cette merde.

Seamus se permit un sourire, le premier véritable depuis longtemps.

* * *

Le soir même, quand le nouveau numéro de _L’Espoir_ fut édité et dupliqué, chacun vaqua à ses affaires. Les murmures au sein de la Réserve donnaient à l’immense un regain de vie qu’Harry avait commencé à oublier ces derniers jours.

Dans le bureau, Esat terminait de préparer les piles à répartir dans Londres et ses alentours. Jin Lei, inconnu qu’il était au sein du pays, s’était rajouté à l’équipe que formaient Jonas et Oriane, ce qui leur permettrait d’élargir leur rayon de distribution. Les retours étaient encore faibles et réservés, mais, comme l’avait annoncé Jonas au retour du réapprovisionnement, les langues se déliaient discrètement. C’était au détour d’une boutique sur le Chemin de Traverse, en coup de vent en essayant de ne pas se faire remarquer par les pseudo-Aurors qui patrouillaient depuis l’année dernière, mais c’était existant. Il faudrait du temps pour que la sauce prenne, avait dit le Turc, mais c’était en bonne voie.

Oriane et Jonas s’étaient assurés de la santé de l’équipe revenant d’Irlande avant de les laisser se reposer et Harry pouvait entendre d’où il était Blaise et Seamus murmurer, quelque part entre les étagères. Dennis devait déjà dormir, tout comme Théo pour qui chaque retour magique était épuisant, ou Charlie pour qui le stress de la séparation avec sa famille à peine retrouvée était prenant.

Installé face au feu ronflant dans l’âtre, Harry laissa ses pensées divaguer. Les nouvelles étaient bonnes, ils avaient retrouvé de leurs camarades et la propagande se mettait gentiment en place, mais il ne pouvait s’empêcher de songer à tout le chemin qui restait à parcourir. Actuellement, l’Ordre se limitait à seize personnes plus leurs renforts étrangers, contre tous les Mangemorts et Voldemort lui-même. L’année dernière, ils avaient été bien plus contre beaucoup moins. En l’état actuel des choses, il n’arrivait pas à voir le positif dans leur situation. Pendant quelques secondes, il sentit l’étau de la pression se resserrer autour de lui.

Faisant légèrement tourner le jonc qu’il n’avait pas quitté depuis qu’il l’avait reçu, il souhaita un instant être aux côtés de Drago. Dans un temps, il s’imagina sur le terrain, dos à dos avec lui, mettant à terre ceux qui voudraient les abattre, chacun défendant l’autre. Il s’imagina réagir à l’instinct, comme il l’avait souvent fait dans le passé, diminuant les forces de Voldemort. Il s’imagina parcourir des couloirs étroits, fouillant les pièces sur son parcours à la recherche d’informations et de ressources qui pourraient les aider dans leur quête de liberté.

Mais il était coincé ici et sa partie n’avait pas encore commencé. Alors même qu’il la redoutait plus que tout.

Alors, plutôt que de _s’imaginer_ _utile_ , il se rêva aux côtés de son amant. Il traça dans son esprit les contours de son visage, la courbure de ses lèvres et invoqua le gris de ses yeux pour mieux animer le souvenir qui lui venait. Près du feu, il imagina un instant que la chaleur qu’il ressentait était celle de ses mains sur ses épaules, ses cuisses, qui le parcouraient doucement. Harry sentait presque la pression de son corps contre le sien et referma légèrement les bras autour de lui, s’autorisant à penser que c’était lui, à cet instant, qui le serrait dans son étreinte. Drago serait dans ce canapé, à ses côtés, ou Harry à l’extérieur contre lui en recherche de réconfort lors d’une pause pendant leur mission périlleuse.

Il avait fallu du temps aux deux jeunes hommes pour enfin s’avouer, pour oser aller l’un contre l’autre, dépasser les barrières de l’incertitude et de la timidité. Mais maintenant qu’ils l’avaient fait, l’absence devenait presque _cruelle_. Harry était ici, bien au chaud, tandis que Drago luttait _réellement_. Il n’était pas à attendre.

Le jeune sorcier se mordit la lèvre, se maudissant de presque jalouser en cet instant son petit-ami. Il le savait parfaitement, cette culpabilité que Drago avait ressentie ces longs mois à ne rien faire, à soutenir l’Ordre de loin, à l’abri derrière ses lettres et ses hiboux. Le blond avait _mérité_ cette action. Même si, à l’instant, Harry aurait tout donné pour être à sa place ou avec lui sur le terrain.

Le mouvement d’un poids qui s’enfonce sur le canapé à ses côtés l’arracha à ses songes et il rouvrit vivement les yeux, se tournant pour découvrir Hermione, échevelée et à moitié enroulée dans une couette qui avait vu des jours meilleurs.

Le brun écarta le bras pour l’accueillir et la sorcière ne se fit pas prier, se laissa aller contre son flanc tandis qu’il posait sa tête contre la sienne.

— T’arrives pas à dormir ?

Elle nia de la tête, regardant longuement le feu face à eux.

— À chaque fois que j’ai des nouvelles d’une personne que je pensais perdue, je ne peux pas m’empêcher de réfléchir à ce qu’elle a vécu.

Harry l’observa et il lui sembla, dans la lumière pourtant chaleureuse et douce de la _pièce_ , qu’elle était une petite fille égarée. Elle continua :

— Quand j’ai eu des nouvelles de Ron, de toi, et là même aujourd’hui, Seamus… je ne peux pas m’empêcher d’être jalouse, avoua-t-elle d’une petite voix.

Le jeune homme à ses côtés fut surpris d’une telle déclaration, mais eu la présence d’esprit d’effacer toute trace de jugement quand il lui répondit. Après tout, ne venait-il pas à l’instant de jalouser quelqu’un _qui risquait sa vie_?

— Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il tout en caressant légèrement son épaule sous la couette.

La sorcière écarta les pans de la couette et les en recouvrit tous les deux, s’installant davantage à son aise contre lui. Harry l’aida en ce sens en retenant un sourire tendre, ajusta le duvet sur leurs épaules, ne laissant paraître que leurs têtes sous l’abri de fortune.

— _Parce que vous êtes dehors_.

La réponse lui serra le cœur et il ne put s’empêcher de se sentir égoïste. Il rêvait d’aventure et d’action, comme les autres. Mais qu’était-ce à côté de mois d’isolement ? De périodes entières sans voir la lumière du jour ? D’une année presque de solitude, où son seul lien avec l’extérieur étaient Jonas et les photographies dans un journal à la solde du Ministère ? Il le savait, Hermione aimait Jonas comme un grand-frère peu sortable, mais ce n’était pas suffisant. L’homme tenait le coup en accédant régulièrement à l’extérieur, en parlant à d’autres, enquêtant et cherchant au profit de Thémis. Mais elle, sa petite Hermione…

Harry se pencha et l’embrassa légèrement dans les cheveux, ravalant toute pensée négative pour ne plus que consacrer son énergie à ce bout d’être qui craquait entre ses bras, sous cette couette qui les protégeait à l’instant du monde extérieur.

— On est là. Je suis là. On sortira bientôt, tu verras.

Hermione se contenta de hocher la tête, refermant les yeux pour rêver à de grands espaces verts et au bleu du ciel, tandis qu’Harry renfermait ses doutes et ses envies au plus profond de son cœur.

* * *

6 avril 1999

Cherry Hinton

Cambridge

À quelques kilomètres de Cambridge, assis au fond de St Phillip Howard Parish Church, Drago se demandait combien de temps il allait rester planté à regarder l’autel consacré à un Dieu auquel il ne croyait absolument pas. L’église était moderne, de briques rouges et l’intérieur plutôt sobre. Peu de fidèles étaient présents ce matin, mais les portes grandes ouvertes lui avaient permis de s’installer pour trouver refuge et pour patienter. Au fond de la salle, le curé vaquait à ses affaires. Il l’avait déjà approché une fois, curieux de voir une nouvelle tête dans sa paroisse, mais Drago s’était contenté de lui adresser un signe poli puis de feindre une prière, comme Madeleine lui avait montré. Un courant d’air fit virevolter quelques mèches brunes devant ses yeux et il les écarta de son front, l’air mécontent.

Sitôt arrivés dans la banlieue, Madeleine avait leur avait lancé, à Mr Weasley comme à lui, un sortilège de son cru afin de les camoufler. _Une petite application magique des teintures moldues qu’on trouve au supermarché_ , avait-elle dit. Le roux et le blond, bien trop distinguables en ces temps dangereux pour eux, étaient devenus cette espèce de… brun… tirant davantage sur l’écorce que sur le chocolat – _banal, infâme –_ et, bien qu’il porte cette couleur depuis presque une semaine, il ne s’y faisait pas. Intérieurement, il espérait que Madeleine ne s’était pas trompée et n’avait pas rendu les choses permanentes.

Le banc sur lequel il était assis bougea légèrement, mais il ne tourna pas la tête, gardant l’air pensif en direction des idoles droit devant.

—Les moldus ne sont pas affectés, lui murmura-t-on. Aucun sorcier ne passe.

Drago se contenta d’acquiescer pour dire à la française qu’il l’avait bien entendue. Depuis leur arrivée dans les environs de Cambridge, ils avaient pris toutes les précautions pour réussir leur mission. La première étape – la plus importante – était d’éviter de se faire repérer par le Ministère, évidemment. Étant donné la situation de la ville, comme en quarantaine et bouclée, il n’était pas étonnant que Lucius ait laissé des hommes dans les environs, œuvrant discrètement pour y rentrer et la rendre à nouveau accessible. La seconde était de ne pas se faire prendre dans le piège qu’elle semblait être sans y être préparés : ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre de disparaître ou de perdre la mémoire, eux aussi, comme les sorciers qui s’y étaient risqués.

Alors, sous l’impulsion de Madeleine et de sa longue expérience de terrain, ils avaient commencé une surveillance. Observé, noté qui entrait, qui sortait. Chaque jour, ils transplanaient d’un autre côté de la ville, établissaient les faits. Nord, ouest, sud puis est, ils avaient contourné prudemment Cambridge à la recherche de barrières magiques, du moindre indice qui leur permettrait de comprendre comment et pourquoi la elle leur semblait… Oui. C’étaient les bons termes, pensa Drago. En état de _siège_.

L’observation de Mr Weasley et Madeleine avait été courte ce matin et pour cause : elle ne faisait que confirmer ce qu’ils savaient déjà depuis la veille quand ils avaient passé la journée à étudier les mouvements sur Mill Road, principale artère moldue et sorcière de l’est qui rejoignait le centre-ville de Cambridge. Comme pour Castle Street, Sidgwick Avenue et Hills Road, ça avait été sans appel. Les moldus entraient et sortaient à leur guise. Aucun sorcier. Pas un seul. Pourtant Arthur, connaissant bien les lieux pour y avoir régulièrement fait des interventions quand il était au Ministère, en était certain : il y avait toujours des mouvements de population en temps normal. Ce n’était qu’en se dirigeant vers Cambridge, le long des rues, qu’ils l’avaient sentie. La barrière magique. Comme un voile, un bouclier qui coupait les routes. Le trio avait préféré ne pas s’approcher davantage de peur de déclencher quelconque réaction ou de se faire repérer. Ils avaient vérifié à plusieurs endroits, dans des rues parallèles : la barrière était toujours là. Et ils ne savaient rien sur elle, si ce n’est qu’elle semblait entourer Cambridge comme un immense dôme de protection transparent.

Drago se releva, signa vaguement pour garder les apparences puis referma son blouson avant de sortir de l’église. Madeleine ne le suivit pas tout de suite et le jeune sorcier s’éloigna dans la rue pour s’engager dans Hall Park, comme un promeneur innocent. Discrètement, il emprunta un petit chemin qui se perdait entre les arbres puis rejoint l’endroit où ils avaient convenu de se retrouver une fois leur ronde terminée. Plus loin, il repéra Mr Weasley un béret sur la tête, en train de manger ce qui semblait être un bretzel. Quand il le vit arriver, il lui en tendit un, comme un père ferait à son fils qui le rejoignait et il l’accepta volontiers. Les deux hommes gardèrent le silence jusqu’à ce que Madeleine ne revienne de sa _prière_ et la petite _famille_ se mit en marche pour une promenade pendant laquelle ils discuteraient à voix basse. Rien d’étonnant aux yeux des rares passants autour d’eux.

— On fait quoi, maintenant ? demanda Drago entre deux bouchées.

— Nous allons envoyer un premier rapport à la Réserve, lui répondit Madeleine en liant son bras à celui de Mr Weasley, le plus naturellement du monde.

L’homme sortait déjà de sa poche un téléphone portable et tapotait du bout du doigt sur le clavier numérique pour écrire. Ses sourcils se froncèrent alors que son pouce parcourait lentement les chiffres, puis il pesta et tendit l’appareil à Drago. Le Serpentard se tapa les mains pour se débarrasser du sel qui s’y était collé puis le prit, retenant de justesse un sourire narquois. Excité par le nouvel appareil moldu, l’homme essayait depuis des jours déjà de s’y familiariser, mais rien n’y faisait.

Drago se mit à taper le message à l’attention d’Hermione, s’étonnant lui-même, tout au fond de lui, de savoir si bien s’en servir. Pendant une seconde, il se demanda ce qu’en penseraient Père ou Mère, mais il chassa vite cette idée de son esprit.

— Nous devons entrer dans la ville, dit-il distraitement tout en envoyant le message puis rabattant le clapet du téléphone pour le ranger.

La petite sorcière dont les cheveux blonds commençaient à se rayer de blanc se frotta pensivement la joue. Elle semblait réfléchir, ses lèvres légèrement pincées dans une expression contrariée.

— Je n’aime pas ça, mais nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de faire comme le Ministère…

— C’est-à-dire ? questionna Mr Weasley tout en surveillant discrètement les alentours sous prétexte d’observer la nature environnante.

— Nous allons joyeusement entrer dans l’inconnu mon cher. Nous jeter dans la gueule du loup en nous faisant bien repérer pour annoncer notre présence aux sorciers qui repoussent Malefoy et ses sbires depuis décembre.

Drago grimaça en entendant presque le ton ravi de Madeleine. Dès sa première rencontre avec l’ancienne Auror, il avait vite compris à qui il avait à faire et il avait commencé à dresser une liste à son sujet. Caractérielle. Taquine. Impétueuse. Téméraire. _Foutrement je-m’en-foutiste du danger_. À chaque fois qu’elle intervenait, elle ne le décevait pas : elle allait droit dans les ennuis et s’en sortait toujours, étrangement. En cela elle lui rappelait Harry dans ses grands jours. C’était peut-être pour ça que, malgré son côté beaucoup plus prudent, il l’aimait bien ?

Mr Weasley sembla déglutir puis inspira profondément.

— Je suppose alors que nous allons passer par la grande porte.

Le sourire carnassier de Madeleine fut sa seule réponse.

* * *

6 avril 1999

Réserve d’Abbey Road

Londres

Quand le crac sonore d’un transplanage de groupe retentit dans la petite pièce adjacente où Harry et les autres étaient arrivés des jours plus tôt, le jeune sorcier ne s’attendait pas à ce que, quelques secondes plus tard, des sanglots lui collent à la jambe, manquant de le faire trébucher.

— Mais qu’est-ce que…

— _Harry Potter_ ! Monsieur ! Harry Potter est vivant !

Le sorcier eut tout juste le temps de cligner des yeux avant de comprendre ce qui venait de se passer. Accroché à sa jambe, emmailloté dans une taille d’oreiller qui avait connu des jours meilleurs et les pieds couverts d’épaisses chaussettes de laine, Dobby sanglotait en gémissant le prénom d’Harry, reniflant et se mouchant presque dans le jean à sa portée.

— Do… Dobby ?

Les gémissements suraigus résonnèrent de plus belle dans la Réserve et Harry tapota maladroitement le crâne de l’elfe de maison, content de le revoir, mais abasourdi de le retrouver ainsi. Déséquilibré, Harry planta plus fermement les pieds dans le plancher et essaya de repousser doucement Dobby pour éviter de tomber.

— _Harry_ …

La voix rauque qui s’éleva à l’entrée de la bibliothèque le détourna immédiatement de Dobby qui le relâchait enfin, ses joues parcourues de grosses larmes. Sur le seuil, derrière Neville qui entrait en se massant la nuque et en s’étirant, se trouvait Remus Lupin. La gorge d’Harry se noua et il lui sembla devenir à l’instant aussi émotif que le petit elfe. Il parcourut rapidement la distance qui le séparait de son ancien professeur et l’enveloppa dans une étreinte tremblante mais puissante.

— Remus… tu es vivant.

— Tout comme toi, lui souffla l’homme en l’écartant pour l’observer, les yeux brillants d’émotion. Comme tu as grandi, tu commences à prendre des traits de ta mère…

Le sourire d’Harry s’élargit et il se permit quelques secondes pour détailler à son tour son vis-à-vis.

— Si cela ne vous dérange pas trop, Potter, nous aimerions aussi rentrer, fit la voix acerbe de Severus Rogue derrière Remus.

Les deux hommes sursautèrent et ils se décalèrent de l’entrée, permettant au professeur de passer tout en retirant sa veste. Luna le suivit et accorda un sourire à Harry avant de filer vers la salle de bains. Remus, la main sur le bras d’Harry, semblait avoir du mal à se remettre des retrouvailles. Dobby, lui, essuyait son visage dans sa taie. Le brun reprit contenance et s’adressa aux deux nouveaux arrivants.

— Venez, on va prévenir les autres et vous allez enfin pouvoir vous reposer un peu.

Les sanglots de Dobby reprirent de plus belle.

— Harry Potter Monsieur est si _bon_!

* * *

— Rusard?! s’écria Théo en coupant Remus. _Argus Rusard_?!

— À vrai dire, je ne vois pas vraiment ce qui est choquant, commenta Hermione en se tapotant les lèvres.

Théo tout comme les autres étudiants de Poudlard se tourna vers elle, interloqué. Rogue lui-même sembla l’observer une seconde, encore peu sûr de croire cette histoire. Remus se contenta de hocher la tête.

— Et pourtant, il était celui qui était en contact avec Dobby pour me servir d’interlocuteur.

— Oh oui ! Monsieur Rusard a bien traité Dobby ! Dobby a eu de la laine ! déclara le petit elfe assis au sol tout en remuant les orteils.

Malgré sa peau basanée, Blaise parut verdir en imaginant Rusard offrir une pelote plutôt qu’un coup de fouet à quelqu’un. Il secoua vivement la tête pour chasser l’image.

— J’aurais cru qu’il se rangerait du côté des Mangemorts, dit-il, ce à quoi les autres connaissant l’individu approuvèrent.

— Argus est fidèle à Poudlard, lâcha l’ancien professeur de Potions tout en croisant les jambes sur sa chaise. Et il a un grand respect pour ses professeurs, quoi qu’il en dise. Si les Mangemorts se le sont mis à dos, il n’est pas étonnant qu’il préfère agir contre eux.

— Il s’est souvenu que Dobby était un elfe libre et qu’il pouvait ainsi servir, ajouta Remus en observant l’elfe de maison. Quand il a entendu… mes hurlements… il a envoyé Dobby vérifier s’il s’agissait bien de moi.

— Mais il aurait pu être en danger ! s’écria Hermione, outragée du risque encouragé par Rusard.

— Oh, n’ayez pas de crainte, Hermione Granger Mademoiselle ! Dobby sait vite s’en aller ! fit-il en arborant son air le plus courageux, ses pommettes rosissant de tant d’empathie.

La jeune sorcière morigéna légèrement, mais laissa continuer le loup-garou.

— Rusard donnait à Dobby des nouvelles de Poudlard et lui chargeait de m’apporter des vivres. C’est aussi lui qui, avec Mrs Pince, s’arrange pour faire sortir les ouvrages de Poudlard.

— Je savais bien qu’il y avait quelque chose entre… commença Harry, yeux écarquillés, avant qu’il ne soit interrompu par le coude pointu d’Hermione en plein dans son estomac.

— Les ouvrages de Poudlard ? intervint Blaise rapidement la fin de la phrase d’Harry – _qu’il ne voulait absolument pas entendre._

Hermione se reprit, elle et son coude.

— Comment ça, faire sortir les livres ? demanda-t-elle, plus qu’intéressée.

— Il semblerait, selon les dires de Lupin, que si certains professeurs comme les professeurs Flitwick et Chourave sont encore à leurs classes pour le bien-être des sorciers restant, Irma et Argus aient décidé de soustraire aux Mangemorts d’importants recueils de magie, déclara Rogue qui avait déjà entendu toute l’histoire dans la Forêt Interdite.

— Et où sont ces livres ? demanda Esat, lui aussi fortement intéressé par cette source de savoirs inattendue.

— Dobby le sait, où sont les livres ! intervint le petit être.

La plupart des têtes se retournèrent vers lui et il dut user de toute sa volonté pour ne pas se tortiller sous le poids de leurs regards.

— Dobby aidait aussi à faire partir les livres. Beaucoup de livres, des gros livres, très vieux, très poussiéreux ! Oh oui, Dobby n’avait pas le droit de les nettoyer, mais…

— Dobby, tu t’égares, le coupa gentiment Remus qui avait pris l’habitude de ses divagations au fil du temps.

— Oh, oui ! Dobby est désolé !

Harry le rattrapa de justesse par réflexe avant qu’il n’aille se frapper le crâne contre le manteau de la cheminée, navré qu’il fût de digresser.

— Nous les avons mis en sécurité dans la Forêt Interdite, à défaut d’un autre abri pour l’instant.

— Mais ils risquent d’être abimés par l’humidité et les conditions ! s’alarma Hermione, oubliant un instant son sérieux et sa tenue.

Remus lui sourit gentiment.

— Penses-tu un instant que Mrs Pince laisse ses précieux livres ainsi sans protections, Hermione ?

Elle eut la décence de rougir et de se rasseoir.

— Ce qui signifie que nous allons retourner là-bas pour les retirer, informa Luna qui revenait tout juste d’une longue douche, ses cheveux relevés en chignon.

— Argus et Irma continueront leur travail de sape de Poudlard, conclut Rogue, se massant légèrement la tempe de fatigue, tandis que nous rentrerons en contact discret avec les professeurs restant au château.

Harry hésita, puis posa la question qui le taraudait depuis un moment déjà.

— Est-ce que Hagrid…

Le visage de Remus se ferma et Dobby poussa un nouveau gémissement plaintif. Le cœur d’Harry se serra. Il avait toujours l’espoir que son ami fût vivant, bien que son nom n’ait pas été cité depuis le début de la conversation. Il n’était pas venu au Ministère, le 2 mai dernier, par manque de compétences magiques, mais il avait tant voulu…

— Quelques jours après la Prise du Ministère. Je suis désolé.

Mais il ne l’était pas autant qu’Harry.

* * *

6 avril 1999

Matematical Bridge

Cambridge

Le courant de la Cam était plutôt calme, les environs déserts. Pourtant, devant eux à une dizaine de mètres, l’entrée principale du monde sorcier de Cambridge. La légende moldue racontait que Isaac Newton avait monté ce pont sans utiliser ni vis ni clous afin de le faire tenir. Cependant, ces mêmes moldus contestaient en attestant de la date de construction vingt-deux ans après la mort de l’homme. Pourtant, ils auraient été fort heureux d’apprendre qu’ils avaient raison. La seule donnée qu’il leur manquait était de savoir qu’Isaac Newton avait été sorcier et qu’en effet il avait construit magiquement le pont, quelque temps avant sa mort. Il n’avait cependant été rendu visible aux yeux des moldus que des années plus tard, quand un Né-moldu avait décidé que le passage serait fort pratique pour sa communauté…

Intérieurement, Drago renifla en resongeant à cette anecdote. Le passage aurait pu rester intégralement dédié aux sorciers si seulement cet homme ne s’en était pas mêlé.

— On s’approche, murmura Arthur.

Le Serpentard se reconcentra immédiatement sur la tâche à venir. Ils étaient certains que l’entrée était surveillée par les hommes du Ministère, pourtant ils avaient décidé de tenter le coup, quasiment sûrs qu’une fois à l’intérieur ils seraient repérés. Madeleine avait été brève dans la présentation de son plan.

On avance comme une famille moldue, baladant le long de la berge.

On se précipite sur le pont en prenant de court quiconque observerait.

On passe la barrière magique.

On croise les doigts.

Il avait voulu protester, évidemment, quand elle avait énoncé les quatre étapes de son _super-plan._ Drago avait même été d’accord avec Arthur selon quoi c’était inconsidéré. Si ça ce n’était pas un argument ! Mais elle n’avait pas eu à débattre longtemps : ils manquaient de temps et c’était le moyen le plus rapide et efficace pour entrer. De toute façon, avait-elle rajouté en haussant presque les épaules – _impertinente !_ – les gens là-dedans empêchent le Ministère et les Mangemorts de rentrer, donc ils sont forcément de notre côté. L’aristocrate avait serré et grincé des dents, mais ils avaient dû se ranger à son avis.

Plus que quelques mètres.

La main serrée sur sa baguette dans sa poche sans fond, Drago essaya de garder son allure calme et mesurée, traînant légèrement des pieds. La famille irait tout droit le long de la berge en direction de la salle de Conférences de Queens’ College aux yeux des observateurs présents. Ils n’avaient pas le choix ou ils risquaient de mourir.

 _S’ils ne mouraient pas sitôt la barrière franchie_.

Il entendit Mr Weasley déglutir à nouveau à ses côtés, Madeleine souriait.

Encore un mètre, puis tourner à gauche en courant. Puis courir, courir, courir encore.

Sans prévenir, d’un commun accord, le trio se mit en branle sitôt le premier poteau du pont passé. Une alarme résonna et des sorts fusèrent dans leurs dos, les manquant de justesse alors qu’ils franchissaient à toute allure les quelques mètres de la rivière. La barrière magique qu’ils traversèrent dès la moitié ne les freina pas et ils continuèrent leur course en passant sous l’arche qui marquait l’entrée de Queens’ College ainsi que du monde sorcier. Derrière eux, des hurlements et des ordres pour s’arrêter, mais personne ne les poursuivit. Échaudés par des mois de conséquences sur leurs hommes, les Mangemorts ne se risquèrent pas à passer la barrière.

Sans cesser leur course qui coupait leur souffle, le trio s’enfonça dans le bâtiment le plus loin possible. Drago vit plus qu’il ne le sentit que sa fausse couleur s’était estompée dès la barrière franchie. _Une annulation de camouflage,_ put-il penser avant d’être soudainement arrêté dans sa course par un _Incarcerem_ qui l’atteint en pleine épaule, l’envoyant brutalement frapper contre le mur adjacent. Dans le bruit de sa chute et la violence du choc, il entendit d’autres sorts lancés, un corps s’écraser contre les briques, vit un bouclier magique se dresser entre lui et leurs assaillants. _Madeleine_.

Reprenant durement son souffle, il essaya de passer outre le sang qu’il cracha pour regarder autour d’eux. Baguettes tendues dans leur direction, une dizaine de sorciers les tenaient en joue. Mr Weasley, au sol tout comme lui, grimaçait de douleur, sa tempe prenant déjà une couleur violacée. La Française, impériale, maintenait leur protection entre eux et leurs assaillants.

À sa liste au sujet de Madeleine, Drago avait tendance à oublier ceci : _a souvent raison._ Ils avaient annoncé leur entrée et avaient joyeusement été accueillis.


	21. Tensions

6 avril 1999

Queens’ College

Cambridge

La joue pulsant de douleur, Drago profita des quelques secondes où la tension sembla figer le temps pour essayer de calmer son rythme cardiaque et faire le point rapide sur leur situation. Madeleine était droite, dressée dans toute la splendeur d’une Auror d’élite en pleine défense, baguette ferme en direction de leurs assaillants. Mr Weasley se tortillait au sol dans l’espoir de se défaire du sortilège qui l’avait atteint, ses yeux brouillés par la douleur qui devait sans aucun doute lui vriller le crâne, si Drago se fiait à l’hématome qui s’étendait déjà sur son visage. Un haut le cœur le prit vivement et il recracha du sang qui s’était accumulé sous sa langue, grimaçant en sentant quelques fragments d’émail accompagner sa salive le long de ses lèvres. Il passa prudemment la langue dans sa bouche et découvrit un trou dans sa dentition, sa canine ayant explosé sous l’impact. Il ferma vivement les yeux pour chasser la nouvelle nausée et se reconcentrer sur la situation présente.

La barrière entre eux et les sorciers crépitait, son crissement semblant résonner dans la cour. Alors qu’il essayait prudemment de briser – en vain – l’ _Incarcerem_ , Drago ne put que se féliciter que Madeleine eut été choisie pour cette destination. Sans elle, il n’en doutait pas, la situation serait bien pire. Mr Weasley et lui étaient mis hors-jeu pour l’instant, mais elle, elle résistait. Dans la cour de Queens’ College, personne ne bougeait. C’était le _statu quo_ alors qu’ils étaient, techniquement, en infériorité numérique.

Le jeune aristocrate roula difficilement sur le flanc pour avoir meilleure visibilité de la situation. Son mouvement attira l’attention d’un homme plutôt maigrichon dont les pâles cheveux roux étaient mal répartis sur son crâne dégarni. Sa baguette se tourna immédiatement vers lui tandis que ses pairs maintenaient Madeleine en joue. Drago le dévisagea, gardant difficilement – _ou plutôt oubliant de garder_ – un air affable et amical sous le coup de la douleur et de sa dent disparue. Leur échange dura une seconde, tout au plus, avant que les yeux bleus de l’homme ne s’écarquillent.

— _Malefoy_ … souffla-t-il avant de soudainement se précipiter vers son voisin de gauche et de lui murmurer à l’oreille.

Drago retint difficilement un juron en entendant son nom. Évidemment qu’il avait été reconnu. La ressemblance avec ses parents était bien trop présente quand on l’apercevait de près pour qu’il puisse se permettre de balader impunément et son camouflage avait disparu dès l’instant où ils avaient traversé le pont. Il entendit plus qu’il ne vit Madeleine resserrer sa prise sur sa baguette alors que les sorciers qui les avaient arrêtés semblaient s’agiter petit à petit. Ils ne pouvaient distinguer les murmures qu’ils se passaient mais, ça il en était certain, son nom devait en faire partie. En observant leur manège, Drago remarqua qu’à aucun instant la pression qu’ils maintenaient sur leur groupe n’était relâchée. Jamais plus d’une personne baguette baissée. Ces personnes étaient organisées, habituées.

Quand le sorcier le plus en avant, un jeune homme d’une trentaine d’années aux traits durs et à l’épaisse crinière brune, eut lui aussi reçu les paroles de ses partenaires, ses sourcils se froncèrent et il affermit sa position face à Madeleine. Ses yeux dévièrent une fraction de seconde vers Drago qui le dévisagea, puis vers Mr Weasley qui avait réussi difficilement à s’asseoir, profitant du statut quo offert par l’Auror. L’homme fit à nouveau face à Madeleine, s’adressant à l’un des siens sans semble perdre une seconde de son attention.

— Dwight, va prévenir _Qui-tu-sais_.

Sur les bords du groupe, un homme partit en courant en direction du bâtiment. Intérieurement, Madeleine jura. _S’il était allé chercher des renforts…_ Drago, sentant la tension s’épaissir, décida de lancer un pari. Après tout, elle n’avait pas la prérogative des actions suicidaires.

— Si vous savez qui je suis, vous savez aussi qu’il y a une mise à prix sur ma tête.

— _Drago_ , siffla Madeleine entre ses dents.

— Je suis Drago Malefoy, le fils de notre cher ministre, continua-t-il sans prendre en compte son interruption et la douleur qui saisissait sa bouche, et vous devez savoir que nous ne sommes pas franchement en bons termes depuis un an.

Mr Crinière tourna à peine la tête vers lui, le sonda un instant.

— On sait que vous avez coupé toute communication avec l’extérieur, continua avec bravache le blond, et que ses foutus acolytes ont aucune prise sur vous, qu’ils ressortent amochés ou jamais ! Alors, croyez-moi, on a pas mal à se dire.

Pendant quelques secondes, Madeleine pensa discerner sur le visage de leurs assaillants comme un… air _amusé ?_ mais prudent. Toujours plein de prudence. Celle de la personne qui vit dans la crainte depuis longtemps, de la personne qui ne sait pas comment juger la nouvelle information qu’on lui présente. Elle lâcha un faible _bordel_ en français alors que Drago finissait sa phrase, le menton relevé et fier malgré le sang qui maculait son visage et son col. _Au moins, il a le mérite d’avoir rapidement présenté la situation_ , se dit-elle sans diminuer son attention.

Un bruit de course se fit entendre sur les pavés un peu plus loin mais elle ne se permit pas de regarder dans cette direction. Ce fut Mr Weasley qui, d’un cri surpris et soulagé, l’informa.

— Elphias !

— Nom de… _Arthur_ ?!

Le roux se détendit immédiatement malgré le sortilège qui le tenait toujours immobilisé. Drago se tourna à son tour vers le nouvel arrivant, plissa les yeux. L’homme semblait essoufflé, sans doute par l’embonpoint et l’âge qui diminuaient ses capacités physiques. Son crâne était parsemé par de longues touffes de cheveux blancs, mais ce fut son fez, fortement abimé et mité, qui confirma à Drago l’identité de l’individu. Après tout, son père l’avait assez éduqué à la société sorcière et à ses membres importants pour qu’il associe immédiatement l’accessoire à la personne. _Elphias Doge_.

Le sorcier, ancien membre du Magenmagot, se figea en arrière de ses hommes et dévisagea les intrus, tenant compte de la position de forte défense de la sorcière qui tremblait à peine de l’effort magique fourni, s’arrêta plus particulièrement sur Arthur et Drago. Il se pinça les lèvres, réfléchit, puis se tourna vers Arthur franchement.

— Le nom de la pire commère de ton entourage, questionna-t-il soudainement.

Madeleine ne dut qu’à ses années d’expérience pour ne pas laisser tomber sa baguette. Drago sentit son estomac se resserrer. _Bien sûr qu’il fallait_ … Ses pensées négatives s’arrêtèrent instantanément à l’instant où Arthur lâcha un soupir entre soulagé et dépité.

— Tante Muriel, se contenta-t-il de répondre.

Elphias lâcha un bruit qui se rapprochait plus de ricanement que de l’affirmation.

— C’est bon, Archie. Ils sont avec nous.

Mr Crinière – _Archie_ , se corrigea Drago – abaissa sa baguette et Madeleine en fit prudemment de même, préférant rester sur ses gardes. Le jeune sorcier sentit ses liens se défaire et sa circulation sanguine reprendre sa route normalement. Elphias s’approcha d’Arthur et lui tendit la main, l’aidant à se relever avant de l’étreindre comme un vieil ami qu’il ne pensait plus jamais revoir. Le patriarche lui rendit l’embrassade fortement puis grimaça de douleur en sentant ses côtes protester. Elphias le relâcha, à peine désolé.

— Suivez-moi, on sera plus à l’abri à l’intérieur.

Il adressa un signe de tête à l’équipe de sorcier qui les avait arrêtés et ceux-ci disparurent soudainement dans des cracs sonores. Drago se passa la main sur la joue, commençant à sentir la douleur se faire plus franche maintenant que l’adrénaline de la situation retombait. Elphias sembla le remarquer mais ne s’arrêta pas.

— On verra ça dedans. Dépêchez-vous.

D’un pas vif, le vieillard fit traverser la cour au trio avec lui, puis ils s’enfoncèrent dans l’Université de Cambridge.

* * *

7 avril 1999

Abbey Road

Londres

Le journal claqua sur le bureau d’Hermione et elle l’attrapa, repoussant la plume avec laquelle elle écrivait. Elle le déplia d’un mouvement pour regarder la Une tandis que le sourire d’Esat menaçait de lui dévorer le visage.

— Alors ? Alors ? demanda-t-il, incapable de cacher plus longtemps sa satisfaction.

En lisant le petit encart en bas de page, Hermione eut elle aussi du mal à retenir son sentiment d’assouvissement. _« Attention aux publications mensongères ! »_ déclamait-il en premier avant de s’attarder sur l’apparition de ce _torchon_ qui faisait croire d’horribles _vérités_ aux braves et honnêtes concitoyens. Elle le lut rapidement puis tendit à nouveau le papier à Esat qui le roula sous son bras.

— C’est un début.

— C’est plus qu’un début, la contredit-il en tapotant du doigt sur le papier. C’est la preuve qu’on _existe_.

Elle y réfléchit un instant puis lui concéda le point, se trouvant trop sévère avec leurs efforts. La diffusion n’avait commencé que quelques jours auparavant mais _La Gazette_ devait déjà émettre un avertissement auprès de la population. Certes, l’encart était petit et relégué à un coin de page, mais il était _là_. Et ça, c’était signe que les sorciers étaient conscients de l’existence de _L’Espoir_. Jonas et son équipe de distribution faisaient du bon travail. Comme ils l’avaient dit, plus que de simplement diffuser, ils participaient parfois à quelques conversations, mine de rien, avec les sorciers qu’ils croisaient. Des petits commentaires, çà et là, des remarques anodines… Et rapidement, des réactions. Ce n’étaient pas encore des mouvements physiques, comme ils espéraient obtenir dans un futur proche mais, et cela se confirmait, ça prenait de l’ampleur.

Jusqu’au journal sous le bras d’Esat.

D’un mouvement de tête affirmé, Hermione décida qu’elle était satisfaite de la tournure des choses. Il ne fallait plus que les deux équipes encore en extérieur rentrent et la phase numéro 2 de la propagande pourrait commencer. La sorcière reprit sa plume alors qu’Esat observait le bureau encombré où, depuis la veille, ils ne pouvaient plus travailler avec la P.R.O.P.R.E.

— Comment ça se passe de votre côté, demanda-t-il tout en désignant le tas de liasses de parchemin qui s’étaient récemment accumulées sur un coin du bureau.

Elle pinça les lèvres, un sentiment de contrariété remplaçant rapidement le positif qu’elle venait de ressentir.

— Lucius Malefoy n’est qu’un odieux vicelard.

— Ce que nous savions déjà, je crois bien. Mais encore ?

Hermione soupira et se frotta distraitement le front, étalant sans le savoir l’encre qui tachait le bout de ses doigts.

— Ses nouvelles _Dispositions Magiques_ sont plus retorses que prévu. Son appui législatif est fort. Il se sent acculé, c’est certain.

Le Français fronça les sourcils.

— Y’a-t-il quoi que ce soit qu’on puisse faire pour vous aider ?

La sorcière lui sourit, résignée mais confiante.

— La législature et la politique, c’est mon domaine, lui répondit-elle. Malheureusement, ou plutôt heureusement, tout se trouve là-dedans, conclut-elle en tapotant sa tempe. Dumbledore m’a légué tout ce qu’il avait et bien plus. Votre atout, c’est le journalisme donc je dois m’occuper de ça et vous du reste.

— Le pire, c’est qu’elle exagère à peine, intervint Jonas en rentrant à son tour dans le bureau.

Esat parut légèrement contrarié et frustré de ne pouvoir faire plus. L’infirmier lui posa la main sur l’épaule.

— Je sais, c’est frustrant. Mais on prend l’habitude à la longue.

— Je suppose que vous avez raison, Jonas.

— Ah non, pas de ça entre nous, grimaça Jonas en le relâchant et en se laissant tomber sur sa chaise. Même galère, même niveau les gars.

Lâchant un pouffement et en acceptant volontiers la remarque, Esat secoua la tête. Cet homme avait définitivement un petit quelque chose.

— Tu sais, tout le monde n’a pas ton niveau de manque de politesse et de respect, Jonas, remarqua la sorcière sans lever le nez des parchemins qu’elle compilait.

— Ouaip, je sais, mais franchement, c’est pas se vouvoyer ou se tutoyer qui nous fera mourir plus ou moins vite, se contenta de répondre l’homme tout en attrapant son lot de parchemins.

Oui, un petit quelque chose de _dérangé_. Seul le grognement d’Hermione lui répondit et Esat observa le duo se mettre à l’œuvre. Chacun de son côté, en silence finalement contrairement à ce quoi on aurait pu s’attendre de Jonas. Les mouvements fluides, habitués. Après quelques instants, le Français comprit et accepta ce que la sorcière lui avait dit. Le couple devant lui _savait_ travailler ensemble, _savait_ repousser les tentatives malsaines de Lucius Malefoy, _savait_ agir pour le bien de la communauté. Après tout, c’est ce qu’ils faisaient depuis maintenant plus de six mois. Et ce n’était pas son domaine d’expertise. Par son simple examen de ces quelques secondes de travail, il comprit que sa présence serait plus pénalisante qu’autre chose. Soit. Il sourit et les laissa en paix avant de rejoindre le corps de la bibliothèque. Comme Hermione l’avait dit, il n’était ni légiste ni politicien. Il était journaliste et son rôle à lui, c’était de mettre à mal le torchon qu’il tenait sous son bras.

* * *

— Ça va commencer à devenir tendu.

Pendant quelques secondes, Oriane se demanda si c’était une locution anglaise pour exprimer les situations de grande précarité et sources de difficultés. Parce qu’ils étaient en plein dedans.

Quand, en milieu de journée, Ron, Percy et Herbert dont la tête avait été bandée étaient réapparus dans le sas de la bibliothèque accompagnés par deux femmes, elle avait été soulagée. Deux adultes qui, quand ils les virent, arrachèrent des sourires aux plus jeunes d’entre eux. Angelina et Katie, lui avait-on expliqué, étaient deux anciennes camarades de Poudlard qui avaient fait partie de l’Armée de Dumbledore – _drôle de nom_. Elles n’avaient pas participé à la Bataille du Ministère l’année passée, ce qui leur avait offert un certain anonymat et une marge de liberté importante pour agir contre les Mangemorts en ces temps difficiles. Originaire du pays de Galles, Angelina leur avait permis de s’établir dans les alentours et de planifier plusieurs actions pour aider, à leur niveau, à la résistance et au refus de l’autorité en place. Isolées, sans moyen de communiquer de manière sûre avec les autres personnes qu’elles savaient de leur côté, elles n’avaient pas été bien loin dans leurs démarches. Cependant, tout acte de résistance était important en ces temps incertains.

Toutefois, après l’euphorie des retrouvailles et les soins accordés à Herbert – qui avait effectivement dû servir d’ _appât_ pour faire sortir les jeunes femmes de leur cachette – s’était posé le problème évident de la place.

Au sein de la Réserve cohabitaient dorénavant vingt-trois personnes et un elfe de maison.

Les lieux avaient beau être grands pour une bibliothèque, ils n’étaient absolument pas adaptés à tant de locataires. Alors que les différentes équipes étaient sur le terrain, leur groupe avait été réduit à six, ce qui rendait la vie confortable et les moments communs supportable. Puis le nombre avait grimpé à onze, puis dix-sept, pour maintenant atteindre ces sommets. Et trois d’entre eux n’étaient pas encore revenus. S’ils rentraient eux aussi accompagnés, la situation allait se présenter comme plus délicate.

Vingt-trois personnes au minimum, une petite pièce de repas, une salle de bains. Comment avait dit Charlie déjà ? « Ça allait devenir tendu ». Oriane s’efforça de rester positive. Après tout, l’arrivée de renforts ne pouvait être qu’une bonne chose. Le reste, ils passeraient outre.

— Nous ferons avec, Charlie, lui répondit-elle alors qu’il observait les retrouvailles entre les anciens étudiants puis Hermione sortir enfin de son trou pour découvrir avec émerveillement le retour de son petit-ami. Plus nous serons, mieux cela sera pour la Résistance.

L’homme fronça les sourcils puis soupira.

— La Résistance oui, notre bonne entente… Je demande à voir.

Oriane se contenta de tapoter l’épaule du plus jeune avant de retourner se mettre au travail.

* * *

8 avril 1999

Abbey Road

Londres

Un craquement sourd et l’étagère s’effondra, heureusement libre de tout ouvrage. Le bruit du bois brisé se répercuta dans toute la pièce et Remus retint une grimace en l’entendant, bien qu’il fut parfaitement conscient que leur _zone de travail_ – était protégée tant par un _Assurdiato_ que par différentes barrières pour éviter tous dégâts supplémentaires.

— C’était pas mal ! lança-t-il à Harry en se rapprochant. Pas encore assez fort pour complètement absorber, mais pas mal !

Après une nuit de repos relatif, Remus avait entraîné Severus à part pour une discussion fort nécessaire. L’année passée, quand l’Ordre s’était majoritairement regroupé au square Grimmaurd, les anciens avaient pris sous leur aile les jeunes qui avaient quitté Poudlard pour se battre. Ils avaient tout juste dix-sept ans pour la plupart à l’époque, n’avaient pas fini leur cycle d’étude au collège. Les combattants s’étaient chargés de leur apporter un maximum de connaissances et de pratique pour les batailles à venir et ils – Remus compris – avaient été surpris par leur niveau déjà conséquent. Harry lui avait expliqué, presque nerveusement, le principe de l’AD. Le lycanthrope s’était senti fier et rassuré de savoir que le fils de son meilleur ami et ses proches étaient armés pour la bataille.

Mais ça avait été insuffisant.

Clairement.

Severus, à l’étranger pendant toute cette période, l’avait écouté lèvres pincées. Puis, quand Remus avait fini ses explications, il avait reniflé et exposé clairement le problème que le lycanthrope avait tout juste commencé à entrevoir.

Les jeunes avaient été formés à la défense. À l’attaque sans dégâts. Alors que les Mangemorts, face à eux, étaient là pour tuer.

Cette pensée avait heurté Remus comme une évidence et, quand il avait déjeuné avec Harry le matin même et vu sa large cicatrice près de sa jugulaire, discuté avec Luna et aperçu sur son mollet nu une longue marque biscornue – un morceau de tôle au Ministère, lui avait-elle dit. Ils étaient partis à la bataille loin d’être prêts aux horreurs qui les attendaient.

Pas assez armés, finalement.

Alors les deux anciens professeurs s’étaient mis d’accord : ils devaient leur enseigner tous sortilèges qu’ils connaissaient. D’attaque comme de défense. Blancs comme noirs. L’heure n’était plus à s’encombrer de principes moralisateurs sur quelle magie était appropriée ou pas pour être un _bon_ sorcier. L’heure était à la victoire et…

À la guerre comme à la guerre, hein ?

Ça semblait le mot d’ordre, en ce moment, après tout.

À plusieurs, ils s’étaient approprié un angle de l’immense bibliothèque. Les grandes étagères avaient prudemment été vidées de leurs ouvrages puis démontées pour certaines. Après une bonne heure de travail tant physique que magique, ils avaient réussi à dégager suffisamment d’espace pour qu’une dizaine de personnes puis se tenir ensemble, face à face. La zone d’entraînement – dixit Seamus – n’était pas la plus grande qu’ils aient jamais utilisée mais elle se rapprochait, selon les anciens étudiants, de la taille de la Salle sur Demande. C’était plus que suffisant.

Remus sourit à Harry et lui tapota l’épaule.

— Essaie de maintenir ton bras bien fermement devant toi. Le bouclier encaisse le choc, mais le moindre mouvement à l’arrivée et c’est renvoyé.

Le jeune sorcier fronça les sourcils et bougea légèrement le bras pour chasser la sensation d’écrasement qu’il avait ressentie un peu plus tôt quand Remus l’avait attaqué.

— C’est comme un mouvement de recul en fait…

Le professeur haussa un sourcil puis les épaules, comprenant difficilement l’analogie.

— Oui Potter, intervint Severus alors qu’il envoyait à Seamus un _Jambencoton_ que le Gryffondor devait bloquer avec son bouclier.

Seamus recula jusqu’à percuter une étagère avec un juron puis tomba, son maléfice se brisant sous la force du sortilège, tandis que Severus rejoignait l’Élu et son professeur.

— C’est comme tirer avec une arme à feu. La force fait dévier le bras, il faut l’encaisser pour rester droit. C’est pareil avec le _Protego Sorbere_. S’il n’absorbe pas le sortilège lancé, ce n’est qu’un simple _Protego._ Un _Protego Duo_ tout au plus, et il perd tout son intérêt.

S’il fut surpris que le professeur Rogue comprenne sa comparaison avec une arme moldue et, plus encore, l’utilise, il se garda bien de le montrer. Depuis le début de la matinée, il essayait de maîtriser cette variation du _Protego_ dont il n’avait jamais entendu parler alors qu’il pratiquait le sort de base depuis des années déjà. Et pour cause. Ce n’était pas totalement un sortilège de défense. Le professeur se plaça face à lui.

— Si vous voulez renvoyer son sortilège à l’ennemi, il va falloir être plus efficace, continua-t-il sévèrement, baguette levée.

Harry serra les dents et se mit en place face à l’homme tandis que Remus reculait prudemment.

— Absorber. Renvoyer. Si vous êtes incapable de passer la première étape, ce n’est même pas la peine d’espérer contre-attaquer. En garde ! _Endoloris_!

Le jeune homme ne dut sa protection qu’à ses réflexes, son _spider-sens_ – il avait lu ça dans un vieux comics qu’il avait un jour réussi à prendre à Dudley – et son habitude du danger. L’incantation à peine entamée, Harry avait lancé le _Protego Sorbere_. En entendant le sort prononcé par son ancien collègue, Remus avait failli intervenir et se jeter entre lui et le fils de son meilleur ami. Blême, il regarda Harry grimacer sous la force du choc. La bulle transparente du sortilège de bouclier tenait bon et s’était imperceptiblement teinte en rouge, signe que l’absorption de l’ _Endorloris_ était une réussite. Il se retourna vers Severus, furieux.

— C’est un impardonnable ! Que se serait-il passé si…

— Potter, renvoyez le sortilège! l’interrompit Severus, impassible mais baguette en avant prêt à recevoir à son tour.

La main légèrement tremblante sous l’effort, Harry sembla froncer les sourcils puis pincer les lèvres. Son regard vert était fixé sur le maître des potions et il paraissait réfléchir. Severus coupa court.

— Maintenant, Potter !

La prise d’Harry se raffermit sur le bois de sa baguette et, d’un coup sec du poignet, renvoya le sortilège ainsi que le bouclier. Vers le plafond. Le _Protego Sorbere_ éclata dans la roche dure de la Réserve et celle-ci s’effrita sous la force de l’impact alors que le bruit résonna dans toute la grande pièce. Ron et Théo, en plein affrontement sur le côté, sursautèrent tout comme les autres, manquant de justesse de se blesser l’un l’autre. Remus grimaça en sentant la poussière et des gravillons leur tomber dessus puis grimpa le long d’une bibliothèque pour aller inspecter de plus près.

Les lèvres pincées et l’air furieux, Severus détourna les yeux de la nouvelle fissure – qui semblait minime si on en jugeait par les étincelles magiques de la Réserve qui se réparait d’elle-même – vers Harry qui se massait le poignet, le regard fermement fixé ailleurs que sur lui.

 _— Potter_ , siffla-t-il entre ses dents. Quand je vous ai demandé de renvoyer le sortilège, il me semblait évident qu’il s’agissait de _sur moi_.

— C’était un _Endoloris_.

— Peu importe ! s’emporta Severus. Le but de ce sortilège est justement que les dégâts atteignent l’ennemi ! Pas le plafond ou le ciel !

— Je n’allais pas vous renvoyer un impardonnable !

Le ton montait rapidement, les autres élèves autour d’eux se turent. Il y avait bien longtemps que les deux hommes ne s’étaient pas parlé ainsi. Intérieurement, Ron s’inquiéta. Il pensait leur aversion commune oubliée depuis longtemps, comme tous avaient su passer outre leurs différends pour collaborer et cohabiter.

— Le _but_ de cet exercice était exactement de me le renvoyer, sombre crétin. C’est un impardonnable qui vous fait peur ?

— Je n’ai pas… tiqua Harry.

— Parce que si c’est de _blesser_ quelqu’un qui vous inquiète, il va falloir vous mettre dans votre _pauvre cervelle_ que nous sommes en _guerre_. Nous ne nous battrons pas à coup de _Jambencoton_ ou de _Tarrentellagra_ contrairement à ce que nous faisons dans ce _pitoyable_ cours auquel vous participez. Nous avons – _vous avez_ perdu l’année dernière au Ministère parce que _vous n’étiez pas prêts_ à vous battre. Et vous _osez_ refuser de prendre l’exercice au sérieux ? Mettez-vous ça dans le crâne, Potter : vous vous battez pour _vivre_. Et pour vivre, il va falloir que vous _tuiez._

— J’ai déjà tué professeur, cracha Harry, coupant l’homme dans sa tirade. J’ai _tué_ et je tuerai et je devrai _tuer encore_ une dernière fois pour en _finir_.

Le jeune sorcier se détourna sans attendre la réponse de l’autre, traversant l’espace à grandes enjambées et bousculant Blaise d’un coup d’épaule sur son passage. Le métis se retourna pour le regarder quitter l’endroit, ignorant les appels de son meilleur ami qui le suivit rapidement, tandis que Severus inspirait profondément pour ne pas se mettre davantage en colère contre son ancien élève. Remus redescendit avec hâte de son inspection et le rejoint.

— C’était peut-être un peu t—

— Quand cesseras-tu de vouloir épargner ces gamins, Lupin ? lui rétorqua Severus.

Remus fit appel à tout son calme pour ne pas partir au quart de tour également. Il comprenait parfaitement la frustration des deux côtés. Après tout, ils étaient dans le même panier.

— Harry doit oublier ses scrupules quant au fait d’attaquer les gens, c’est vrai.

Le maître des potions retint difficilement un grognement qui, s’ils avaient été dans une situation moins tendue, aurait fait rire son vis-à-vis.

— Mais, reprit le loup-garou en regardant leurs anciens élèves hésiter à se remettre au travail. C’est cette réluctance à recourir à la violence qui nous distingue des Mangemorts.

— Ou qui nous fera tous tuer, conclut sèchement Severus en retournant vers Neville et Luna plus loin.

* * *

— Harry…

Un grand coup sourd dans du bois lui répondit. Il grimaça en entendant plusieurs ouvrages anciens tomber au sol. Si Hermione voyait ça, elle deviendrait folle. Ron s’approcha prudemment de son meilleur ami qui maltraitait à coups de pied les _murs_ de sa _chambre_. Harry venait tout juste de cesser de tourner en rond et d’essayer de s’arracher les cheveux, le souffle court. Le rouquin avait assisté à la scène avec Rogue, il comprenait.

— Tu sais bien qu’il a toujours été un connard, c’était pas aujourd’hui qu’il allait abandonner son côté provocateur, essaya-t-il de raisonner.

— Je sais très bien ! Merde !

Harry donna un nouveau coup puis se laissa tomber sur les couvertures qui constituaient son lit. Il posa ses bras sur ses genoux repliés puis tête contre son torse, essayant de se calmer. À pas prudents, Ron vient s’installer près de lui, observant les alentours.

— C’est marrant, ma chambre actuelle a exactement la même déco, lâcha-t-il avec légèreté.

Un reniflement amusé lui répondit et il retint à peine un sourire en poussant son meilleur ami de l’épaule. Harry grogna mais le laissa faire.

— En même temps on vit tous dans un coin de bibliothèque avec ce qu’on peut pour se sentir à l’aise…

— Si on m’avait dit un jour que le Terrier serait davantage luxueux que ma future chambre…

— Si _on_ m’avait dit que mon placard sous l’escalier était plus confortable que ma future chambre…

— OK je baisse les bras mec, tu gagnes la palme de la pitié.

Harry soupira et il bascula la tête en arrière pour observer le plafond. Ron s’installa plus confortablement sur le pseudo matelas.

— J’espère que vous avez lancé un _Recurvite_ sur cette couverture après avoir fait des crasses dessous, que je sois pas assis en plein sur vos fluides asséchés.

Son meilleur ami lui asséna une baffe à l’arrière du crâne, les joues rougies.

— Comme si vos couvertures à vous sont pas crades depuis hier soir ! lui rétorqua Harry. On a rien fait là-dessous nous au moins !

— Même pas un peu ?

Ron esquiva de justesse la seconde claque mais avisa la moue contrariée d’Harry.

— Ah. Navré mec. Je voulais pas remuer le couteau dans la plaie.

L’humeur d’Harry s’assombrit à nouveau en pensant à l’absence de son petit-ami depuis plusieurs jours déjà et Ron préféra ne pas insister sur le sujet.

Il n’était pas bête. Ce n’était pas le fond du problème actuellement, surtout s’il se référait à la dispute qui venait d’avoir lieu entre le professeur Rogue et lui. Drago en mission n’était qu’un élément de plus qui s’ajoutait au maelström que ressentait le brun. Dans la solitude de leur appartement new-yorkais, bien plus que pendant ces années au chaud dans le dortoir de Gryffondor, Ron avait appris à sentir quand Harry n’était plus tout à fait lui-même, quand les émotions le submergeaient tellement qu’il risquait de s’y noyer. Et son rôle à lui, en tant que meilleur ami, c’était justement de faire en sorte qu’il garde la tête hors de l’eau. Il finit par s’appuyer à son tour contre les étagères, bougeant légèrement pour éviter que le coin pointu d’un livre lui rendre totalement dans la colonne vertébrale.

— L’écoute pas, Harry, commença-t-il. Évidemment que tu sais qu’il faudra se battre…

— C’était Zacharias Smith.

Le rouquin pinça les lèvres. Harry ne lui en avait pas parlé, mais Blaise l’avait lâché au détour d’une discussion après les événements de Loutry-Sainte-Chaspoule. Sans le regarder, le brun reprit.

— Un _Avada Kedavra_. Sans remords.

 _Sur le moment._ Ron n’avait pas besoin qu’Harry prononce ces mots pour les entendre. Il se contenta de hocher la tête. Un silence relatif se fit autour d’eux, pendant plusieurs secondes, avant qu’Harry ne se décide à se relever, comme résigné.

— On devrait y retourner. On doit maîtriser ce sort avant de pouvoir passer à d’autres.

Sans attendre son meilleur ami, le brun quitta l’allée en direction de leur groupe. Ron retint difficilement un soupir avant de se lever à son tour. Si Harry n’était pas prêt à parler, il aurait du mal à l’y pousser. Intérieurement, il espéra que Drago revienne rapidement.

* * *

La prière de Ron dut atteindre un quelconque destinataire, car, peu avant le coucher du soleil – s’ils en croyaient l’horloge de la Réserve. Après tout, il n’y avait aucune fenêtre ici – le trio de Cambridge refit surface.

Quand Percy débarqua d’un pas vif dans leur _cantine_ pour leur annoncer le retour des derniers membres absents, Harry fut l’un des premiers à aller à leur rencontre, rapidement suivi par le reste de la fratrie Weasley. Manquant de justesse de bousculer Katie qui était dans le passage, le brun essaya de ne pas se précipiter vers le sas de transplanage. Il n’était pas _si_ misérable que ça. Il l’espérait – _vainement_.

Alors quand face à lui Drago écarquilla les yeux puis détourna le visage et de lui passa à côté comme s’il l’ignorait, Harry s’arrêta net, stupéfait. Avant que le blond ne disparaisse dans les allées, il avait cru distinguer dans la pénombre des traces d’hématome sur la joue et la tempe de son partenaire, mais ce fut la froideur de leurs _retrouvailles_ qui le choqua surtout. Le cœur serré et empli d’incompréhension, il regarda vaguement la Réserve et les enfants Weasley accueillir leur père comme il se devait. Quand une main se posa sur son épaule, Harry sursauta, oubliant momentanément sa déception et sa vexation quant à l’attitude de Drago.

Il se retourna et vit Madeleine lui sourire de toutes ses dents avant de lui faire un signe de tête.

— Il est blessé dans sa fierté, laisse-lui quelques minutes qu’Oriane la lui répare.

Harry haussa un sourcil, renfrogné. Sentant que le jeune homme était _légèrement_ blessé par l’accueil froid de Drago, elle s’empressa de lui adresser d’un ton de confidence, prenant bien soin que sa voix ne porte pas.

—Arthur a peut-être hérité de bleus et de bosses à notre arrivée à l’Université, mais Drago y a laissé une dent.

— Une… hein ?

— Madeleine, l’interrompit Arthur après avoir serré ses fils contre lui. Il n’avait pas envie qu’Harry l’apprenne.

— Mr Weasley ! s’exclama le jeune sorcier en remarquant son visage encore un peu tuméfié. Est-ce que tout va bien ?

L’homme lui accorda un sourire puis passa une main prudente sur sa tempe.

— Ah, rien de grave. Un accueil un peu trop chaleureux, commença-t-il alors que Madeleine reniflait de dépit. Mais comme ils manquaient de ressources, on n’a pas forcément eu les soins appropriés là-bas…

—Nous devrions rejoindre les autres afin de pouvoir leur livrer notre rapport, le coupa la vieille Auror qui n’avait pas envie de se répéter après ces plusieurs jours de planque et de recherches. Allez voir Oriane vous aussi pour qu’elle vous arrange.

— Viens papa, je sais où elle est, dit Percy tout en indiquant à son père de le suivre.

Tandis que les autres rejoignaient le groupe, Harry resta en arrière, Ron traînant lui aussi la jambe.

— Drago Malefoy, _édenté_ ? murmura le rouquin.

— Je savais pas que m’enlacer rajoutait des douleurs dentaires, répliqua sèchement Harry, maintenant vexé d’un tel accueil.

Ron retint difficilement son sourire narquois, laissant apparaître ses dents parfaites.

— Drago _Malefoy_ , _édenté_.

— Oh ferme-la Ron, fous-toi de sa gueule devant lui. Ça m’apprendra à ce qu’il me manque, grommela le brun.

— Mec, _Drago Malefoy, édenté._

Harry le poussa dans une allée alors que Ron éclatait de rire puis rejoint le reste de l’Ordre afin d’apprendre ce qu’ils avaient découvert à Cambridge. Puis éventuellement, faire sauter une nouvelle dent par un grand coup de poing avant d’embrasser son crétin de Serpentard.

* * *

Allongé sur ses couvertures et profitant d’un instant de calme plutôt que d’assister aux longues explications dans lesquelles Mr Weasley et Madeleine devaient actuellement se lancer, Drago massa doucement sa mâchoire guérie, passant plusieurs fois avec délice le bout de la langue sur la canine qu’Oriane lui avait fait réapparaître. D’accord, il n’avait pas été des plus malins en ignorant sciemment Harry pour chercher la Médicomage mais, son esprit ayant été beaucoup trop soumis au stress du trou béant qu’il sentait dans sa bouche, il n’avait pu faire autrement. Certes l’accident n’avait eu lieu que l’avant-veille, mais c’était déjà bien trop long. Et il n’était pas question qu’Harry sente son état de disgrâce aux premières loges en l’embrassant.

À y repenser, peut-être aurait-il dû au moins lui accorder un regard plutôt que de se draper dans sa fierté blessée. Maintenant Harry restait loin et avec le groupe au lieu de le rejoindre dans leur _chambre_.

Drago lâcha un soupir et se frotta le visage, écoutant distraitement les bruits de la Réserve qui lui semblait alors bien plus petite que la dernière fois qu’il l’avait vue. Pour cause : elle était dorénavant bondée. Intérieurement, il félicita son petit-ami d’avoir empêché quiconque de s’installer près d’eux. Mais une fois de plus, ledit petit-ami n’était pas là pour en profiter. Il grogna et roula sur le ventre, faisant à nouveau le point sur ces derniers jours.

* * *

6 avril 1999

Queens’ College

Cambridge

Quand Elphias Doge les fit entrer à proprement parler dans l’Université, Drago ne sut pas vraiment à quoi s’attendre. Il était vaguement informé sur le fait que les lieux étaient de grande importance pour les Moldus mais Cambridge n’avait aucune importance aux yeux des sorciers. Poudlard était le seul collège du pays et la communauté magique n’était pas assez nombreuse pour qu’un institut conséquent dédié aux études supérieures ne représente un quelconque intérêt. S’ils désiraient se spécialiser dans un domaine, quel qu’il soit, les sorciers passaient par un système d’apprentissage auprès de Maîtres et d’Érudits. Cela fonctionnait depuis longtemps et il n’y avait aucun intérêt à changer les choses.

Dans les premiers longs couloirs qu’ils traversèrent, il fut d’abord frappé par la présence, certes faible mais notable, de moldus. Rapidement, il se rendit compte que ceux-ci les ignoraient sur leur passage et continuaient leur route sans s’occuper un seul instant des individus qui avançaient presque en courant près d’eux. Alors que Madeleine se contentait de hocher la tête de manière appréciative devant le phénomène, Archie leur expliqua simplement qu’ils se trouvaient sur le plan magique, que les lieux étaient partagés entre les deux communautés sans jamais qu’ils ne puissent se voir ni se déranger. Avant qu’Arthur, ignorant la commotion qui commençait à poindre le bout de son nez, ne puisse questionner davantage sur ce processus magique, il fut coupé par Doge qui avait ouvert une porte à la volée, les enjoignant à le rejoindre hâtivement.

Drago essaya de négliger la douleur qu’il ressentait maintenant comme s’il s’agissait des battements de son cœur et suivit docilement, restant sur ses gardes quant à l’escorte qui se déployait autour d’eux. On leur avait rendu leurs baguettes mais, même si Mr Weasley paraissait détendu et discutait à voix basse avec son ancien ami, il ne se sentait vraiment pas à son aise. Son coup de bluff s’appuyant sur son statut de fils du ministre avait marché, mais il n’excluait pas la possibilité d’une utilisation de sa personne comme monnaie d’échange. Madeleine, près de lui et baguette en main, semblait bien du même avis que lui.

Après plusieurs minutes à descendre un escalier puis parcourir de longs couloirs de pierre qui n’étaient pas sans lui rappeler ceux de l’Hôtel-Merlin, Archie leur ouvrit une porte. À l’intérieur, Drago eut le premier élan de détente, qu’il n’avait pas ressentie depuis plusieurs jours déjà.

— Madame Rosmerta ?

— Oh Merlin, Drago Malefoy ! s’exclama fortement la tenancière tout en s’approchant rapidement et en examinant son visage. Viens là, on va essayer de soigner ça.

Trop abasourdi par la rencontre, il se laissa asseoir sur une chaise près d’une longue table. Alors que la sorcière essayait, difficilement, de soigner sa blessure du mieux qu’elle le pouvait, il remarqua un vieux sorcier aux cheveux gris et filandreux s’approcher de Mr Weasley et de Doge. Lui rappelant vaguement quelqu’un, il observa Arthur se faire asseoir lui aussi et un autre homme s’avança pour vérifier les dégâts qui lui avaient été causés. Madeleine, la seule de leur groupe qui s’en était sortie, ne perdit pas de temps et se plaça devant Elphias Doge.

Alors que Madame Rosmerta s’excusait de sa faible efficacité dans les soins – et surtout de ne rien pouvoir faire pour sa dent, ce qui ne manqua pas de le faire grimacer – Drago concentra son attention sur ce qui semblait être une réunion au sommet entre les deux individus.

Égale à elle-même, Madeleine prit les devants.

— Madeleine Joubert, ancienne Auror française, membre de La Licorne et alliée de l’Ordre du Phénix.

Drago renifla. Et il lui avait reproché son manque de subtilité à lui ? Il grimaça alors que Madame Rosmerta finissait par lui étaler une épaisse couche de cataplasme sur la joue. Mr Weasley, qui semblait avoir repris légèrement ses esprits sous les bons soins de quiconque s’occupait de lui, intervint.

— Elle est avec nous, Elphias. L’Ordre se reforme et on a du soutien international.

Le vieillard sembla jauger la Française du regard et parut satisfait de ce qu’il trouva dans son observation. Il lui tendit la main et elle l’accepta pour la serrer brièvement.

— Elphias Doge. Membre du Premier Ordre du Phénix et Chef de la Milice de Cambridge. Bienvenue aux renforts.

Imperceptiblement, la femme détendit les épaules puis rangea sa baguette. Après tout, leur mission était une réussite.

* * *

Les heures qui suivirent, la tête de Drago crut exploser sous la quantité d’information qu’ils reçurent.

Une fois les présentations faites – Abelforth Dumbledore, sérieusement ? Le gars qui traînait trop avec les chèvres ? – le point fut rapidement fait sur les différentes situations. Malgré la légère réticence de Madeleine quant à divulguer facilement des renseignements qui pouvaient se révéler sensibles sur leur Résistance, la caution portée par Arthur qui connaissait déjà trois des individus autour d’eux, ils informèrent la Milice des actions qui étaient actuellement montées contre le Gouvernement.

À leur tour, ils apprirent ce qui se passait en ces lieux, et surtout, pourquoi la ville avait été coupée du reste du Royaume-Uni.

Originaire de la cité et y travaillant pour ses recherches personnelles quand il n’était pas appelé à siéger au Magenmagot, Elphias Doge avait été l’un des premiers à agir alors que les événements du 2 mai s’étaient produits. Avec l’aide de ses apprentis, puis de sa notoriété au sein de la ville et de la communauté magique des lieux, ils avaient bouclé le périmètre, empêchant toute entrée comme sortie.

Puis avait commencé la Purge.

Individu par individu, ils avaient vérifié, cherché, testé les affiliations et loyautés. Les Mangemorts qui ne s’étaient pas rendus au Ministère cette nuit-là et avaient été bloqués en ville avaient été traqués puis tués par la Milice qui s’était montée dans les premières heures. Chaque bras avait été vérifié, chaque habitant _innocenté_ rejoignant les rangs de la Milice. Chaque opinion avait été questionnée, du _Veritaserum_ avait été utilisé à outrance grâce aux ressources dont disposait le groupe de recherches de Doge en amont. Qui ne faisait pas partie du bon camp n’avait pas été bien reçu.

Les lèvres pincées, Madeleine avait clairement manifesté son désaccord quant à de tels procédés mais s’était bien gardée de préciser à leurs nouveaux alliés qu’ils s’étaient abaissés aux méthodes des Mangemorts qu’ils combattaient. Arthur s’était contenté de hocher tristement la tête, comprenant malgré lui pourquoi Elphias et les siens avaient fait ça, et Drago avait été heureux de ne pas vivre à Cambridge à ce moment-là. Sans quoi, lui aussi aurait été tué, à n’en pas douter. Fondamentalement, très peu d’individus avaient été concernés, mais le mal était fait.

Doge n’avait pas cherché à s’excuser de ces actes. Aujourd’hui, Cambridge était la seule ville du pays à être entièrement libre. En quarantaine, mais libre.

Puis, quand il avait ajouté qu’il ne fallait absolument pas que les Mangemorts mettent la main sur les travaux de son groupe d’études et que cela justifiait toutes les actions radicales possibles, le reste de la conversation prit une tournure plus compliquée et délicate encore.

—Puisque vous avez rejoint cette demoiselle avec laquelle Albus a effectué le Transfert Magique, vous devez être parfaitement conscient que ce vieux fou avait plusieurs coups d’avance.

— Mon frère, intervint Abelforth, se vantait toujours d’être un pas devant les autres. Pour une fois, il avait parfaitement raison.

— Le Transfert Magique, son pion à l’étranger pour encourager les autres nations à préparer leur défense, Abbey Road, interdire à certains d’entre nous de participer à la bataille, énuméra Doge. Plusieurs mois avant que notre monde ne bascule, il était venu me voir à propos d’une théorie concernant le Sortilège de Mort.

En remarquant qu’aucun de ses invités ne se tendait en entendant parler de spéculations farfelues concernant Dumbledore et l’ _Avada Kedavra_ , Elphias Doge plissa les yeux.

— Vous ne semblez pas surpris.

— Transfert Magique, tout ça, répondit Drago de sa voix traînante tout en prenant grand soin à ne pas trop ouvrir la bouche.

Doge hocha la tête, faisant le lien, puis rajusta son fez sur son crâne.

— Dumbledore n’était pas certain – à juste titre – que la guerre soit gagnée l’année dernière. Il m’a donc confié la lourde tâche ainsi qu’à mes assistants un… projet.

Mr Weasley fronça les sourcils.

— Cela fait pourtant bien longtemps que tu n’es plus Ensorceleur, Elphias.

L’homme se contenta de taper sa cuisse du bout du doigt.

— Justement, qui de plus compétent qu’un ancien Ensorceleur de renom et ses apprentis pour créer un artefact contrant l’ _Avada Kedavra_?

* * *

8 avril 1999

Abbey Road

Londres

— Je savais que tu te cachais là.

Drago sortit vivement de ses souvenirs pour tourner la tête vers Harry qui venait de s’engager dans l’allée. Roulant à nouveau sur le dos, il s’étira comme un chat trop heureux d’avoir paressé sur ses couvertures. Harry s’arrêta au pied du lit de fortune, bras croisés. Le blond tendit la main et tapota sa cheville.

— Tu viens ?

Son vis-à-vis renifla, mécontent.

— Je ne sais pas, tu n’avais pas l’air si ravi de me revoir.

La pique était méritée mais ne découragea pas Drago qui attrapa le jean à portée et essaya de l’attirer sur les couvertures. Un léger coup de pied lui répondit et il se renfrogna.

— Je n’étais pas vraiment en état pour des retrouvailles.

Un nouveau coup de pied dans son bras le fit grimacer.

— D’accord j’aurais pu au moins te faire un signe de tête mais…

Cette fois-ci, ce fut dans l’épaule et il grogna.

— OK, j’aurais pu au moins te prendre dans mes bras mais… Arrête de me frapper Potter, putain ! lâcha-t-il en roulant pour éviter le quatrième.

Harry soupira et cessa de vouloir maltraiter davantage son compagnon et se laissa tomber pour s’asseoir près de lui. Drago se rapprocha prudemment maintenant qu’il ne se pensait plus en danger de torture immédiate et posa sa main sur la nuque d’Harry. Ce dernier soupira alors qu’il sentait les doigts délicats caresser avec attention.

— Arthur et Madeleine nous ont tout raconté.

— Hm hm, se contenta de lui répondre Drago qui sentait le terrain moins miné.

— Tu sais que j’en aurais rien eu à foutre de ta dent en moins, hein ?

Le délicat nez de Drago se fronça et il pinça légèrement la nuque avant de se pencher pour embrasser Harry sur le jour.

— Moi ça me dérangeait. J’avais l’impression qu’il manquait tout un morceau de ma dentition parfaite et c’était invivable.

Il coupa le rire qu’Harry commençait à lâcher en se penchant pour mieux l’embrasser. Sentant ses épaules se détendre – _enfin_ – Harry se laissa aller contre lui, se retournant pour attraper le col de son petit-ami et l’attirer tout contre lui. Le soupir satisfait de Drago lui mit du baume au cœur et, bien que les précédentes retrouvailles avec ses amis et proches les jours passés lui avaient rendu espoir, rien n’atteignait le sentiment de calme qu’il ressentait finalement.

D’une simple pression au départ, d’un échange transmettant l’affection, l’amour peut-être qu’ils éprouvaient l’un envers l’autre, le baiser se mua lentement en étreinte plus intime. Les lèvres s’entrouvrirent. Les langues se mélangèrent. Les dents mordillèrent. Une main se balada. Glissa le long d’une nuque offerte, suivit la courbe du dos qui s’étira sous sa caresse. Un léger gémissement fit vibrer la gorge nouée d’émotion et alluma un feu au creux des reins de l’autre.

Le souffle court, Harry attrapa à pleine main ses lunettes qui devenaient bien trop gênantes et les laissa tomber, se moquant parfaitement l’endroit où elles atterrirent. Drago, dont la bouche n’arrivait à se délecter assez de sa semblable, passa son bras autour de la taille du jeune homme et l’entraîna avec lui dans sa chute sur les couvertures. Il sentit Harry libérer ses lèvres pour s’abaisser sur son corps offert, gémir alors que le blond descendait les siennes le long de sa mâchoire, effleurait le contour de son épaule puis mordit son lobe avant de le suçoter en guise d’excuse. Le brun, tremblant sur ses bras appuyés de part et d’autre de la tête de son petit-ami, ferma les yeux avec délice, sensible aux attentions. Écartant les jambes pour mieux encadrer Drago entre ses cuisses, il enfouit son nez dans la chevelure, humant faiblement l’odeur de son blond qui lui avait tant manqué.

Les mains de Drago se faufilèrent sous son sweat-shirt, caressèrent les reins et glissèrent lentement sur la taille d’Harry, remontèrent le long de ses pectoraux dans une cajolerie appuyée pour apprécier le corps du brun, vinrent effleurer son abdomen puis son bas-ventre qui se crispait sous le désir et l’envie, jusqu’à la lisière du jean où apparaissait déjà l’état d’excitation du jeune homme. La respiration d’Harry était erratique et le Serpentard se délecta, frissonnant, de sentir son souffle titiller sa tempe et son cou.

— Attends… Les autres… essaya de raisonner Harry, la tête qui tourne de désir.

— J’en ai rien à foutre, Potter, susurra Drago dans son oreille en bataillant avec la fermeture du jean. Les autres peuvent bien se branler en nous écoutant, aujourd’hui j’ai l’intention de profiter de toi.

Le gémissement d’anticipation que lâcha l’ancien Gryffondor parcourut tout son être et Drago se redressa vivement contre lui en l’entendant, la tension accumulée de sa mission de plusieurs jours se transformant enfin en quelque chose de plus agréable, de plus prenant au corps. L’aristocrate fit basculer Harry qui ne s’attendait pas à un tel mouvement et les rôles furent inversés.

Ses doigts enfouis dans les cheveux fins, Harry sentit plus qu’il n’entendit la fermeture éclair s’abaisser. Sentit la pression autour de son entrejambe se relâcher légèrement puis devenir plus forte par les mains qui s’étaient mises à la caresser. Sentit la bouche de Drago quitter son oreille pour se perdre le long de sa jugulaire, embrasser puis mordiller la cicatrice pour disparaître soudainement et réapparaître une seconde plus tard sur son ventre et plus bas encore. Sentit son compagnon le libérer de son caleçon. Sentit une douce humidité le parcourir. Sentit une chaude cavité l’englober.

Les yeux clos et la respiration erratique, tremblant et la bouche sèche, Harry n’entendait plus rien d’autre qu’eux. Perdu dans ses gémissements et dans les sucions et les bruits appréciatifs de Drago. Perdu dans son monde de plaisirs. Il n’était plus dans la Réserve d’Abbey Road. Il n’était plus un sorcier dont la tête valait plusieurs centaines de milliers de gallions. Il n’était plus en fuite et en exil au sein de son propre pays. À l’instant présent, il n’était rien d’autre qu’Harry. Harry soumis entre les mains et les doigts et la bouche de Drago.

La chaleur se diffusa en lui, monta, le brûla presque. Il oublia qu’ils n’étaient pas seuls. Il oublia qu’ils devaient rester discrets. Il oublia tout. Dans son esprit et dans son corps, en accord avec ses sens, ne resta que Drago, Drago, _Drago…_

Son gémissement soudain résonna dans leur allée. Ses halètements lui parvinrent enfin après quelques instants à savourer son état d’extase et il déglutit, revenant peu à peu de son orgasme. Il sentit des mains lui caresser tendrement le ventre et distingua le visage satisfait de Drago au-dessus du sien, se léchant distraitement les lèvres pour effacer toute trace de son méfait, l’air accompli de quelqu’un qui a fait du bon travail.

Après plusieurs secondes pour se reprendre, Harry le jaugea légèrement du regard, le cœur empli d’amour. Sa bouche s’étira, taquine.

— T’as raison, je sais pas si une dent en moins aurait pas été trop bizarre.

Le cri outragé de Drago fut rapidement étouffé par un baiser puis ses propres gémissements.


	22. En mouvement

9 avril 1999

Abbey Road

Londres

Dans les profondeurs de Londres, le calme régnait. Après le chaos des derniers jours, les départs et arrivées de chacun, les agitations et tourments qui avaient secoué la communauté qu'ils formaient, c'était presque… décevant. Perturbant. À la limite du sinistre.

Pourtant, dans les allées anormalement silencieuses de la Réserve d'Abbey Road, Severus se sentait à son aise. Soulagé d'être épargné du bruit et du fourmillement quotidien des individus qui formaient leur alliance rebelle. Son calvaire ne datait certes pas d'il y a longtemps, mais ces derniers jours avaient largement été suffisants pour mettre sa patience et son sang-froid à rude épreuve. La promiscuité avec les autres, anciens comme jeunes, professionnels comme novices, commençait fortement à lui peser malgré ses efforts pour accepter – et tolérer – ceux qui faisaient dorénavant partie de son entourage. Habitué aux longs souterrains et halls de l'Hôtel-Merlin depuis près d'un an, il avait oublié ce qu'était loger dans un lieu rempli d'adolescents. Même si ceux-ci n'en avaient quasiment plus que l'apparence après les épreuves qu'ils avaient vécues.

Alors, installé dans un rayon dédié aux plantes opioïdes et narcotiques, il essayait de se profiter de ce bref répit pour respirer et faire le point. Balayant du regard les divers titres plus ou moins lisibles sur les tranches des ouvrages, Severus se fit la remarque qu'effectivement les ressources étaient bien plus variées que celles qu'Irma surveillait avec attention dans la bibliothèque de Poudlard. Il se demanda, tirant _Liberum somnium libertatis_ de l'étagère puis le feuilletant d'un œil distrait, ce que penserait la vieille sorcière en les voyant vivre ainsi au milieu des pages anciennes et des reliures de cuir. Obtenir de ses nouvelles par le loup-garou avait été un réel soulagement, tout comme apprendre qu'Argus était véritablement acquis à leur cause – ce dont il avait parfois douté dans le passé.

Ses pensées s'égarant vers les hautes tours du château de Poudlard, il se remémora ces deux dernières années qu'il venait de vivre en exil.

Son départ de Poudlard avait été soudain et inattendu, conformément à la demande et aux plans d'Albus. Mourir aux yeux des autres pour renaître loin de tous et organiser ce qui allait devenir la plus grande alliance internationale sorcière.

À l'époque, en cette fin d'année 1997, il était encore officiellement espion chez Voldemort et il comptait le rester jusqu'à ce qu'il soit vaincu, définitivement. Pourtant, un soir de décembre, Dumbledore l'avait convoqué à son bureau. Avait partagé avec lui, pour la toute première fois, ses craintes quant à l'avenir du monde sorcier. Voir le grand mage ne pas être absolument certain de leur réussite avait été un choc pour Severus. Pendant quelques secondes, il avait senti le désespoir l'envahir et des images de destruction et de haine s'étaient imprimées derrière ses rétines, bien trop évocatrices des souvenirs de la première guerre contre Voldemort. Cependant, l'abandon n'avait été que de courte durée.

Dumbledore lui avait confié une mission. Une mission qui avait tant flatté son ego que dégoutté de son être.

Il devait prévenir l'étranger du danger que représentait Voldemort s'il réussissait à étendre sa pensée suprématiste – ce qui, évidemment, s'était produit. Notamment, il devait commencer à établir des contacts, avec la France voisine, pour couper court à toute propagation soudaine et embrasement des nations. Dumbledore savait que ce serait difficile, chacun pensant que ce qui se passe à l'étranger n'a aucune chance de nous arriver _évidemment_. Il ne s'était pas trompé, Severus n'avait pas réussi à convaincre à temps. Malgré tous ses efforts, tous ses contacts, il n'avait pu qu'à rassembler qu'une infime partie des forces qui étaient alors disponibles, avec l'aide de Judith Blanc. Quand la Licorne avait pris de l'importance, il était trop tard. Les Mangemorts et leur propagande s'étaient déjà largement implantés, soutenus par la victoire du 2 mai.

Pourtant, malgré ses efforts et résultats qu'il reconnaissait maintenant avec le recul, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de resonger à ce qu'il avait ressenti quand Dumbledore lui avait annoncé une telle mission

En lui demandant d'organiser une riposte internationale dans le cadre d'une potentielle défaite, Dumbledore lui avait dit de partir. _Fuir._ Plutôt que de se retrouver au premier rang, entre les griffes du Lord noir, de lui soutirer ses informations pour aider à sa défaite, il devait quitter le sol anglais. Abandonner la lutte directe pour une résistance éventuelle. Qui pouvait arriver tout comme ne jamais se produire. Dumbledore avait eu certes raison de l'éloigner.

Mais tout au fond de lui, encore aujourd'hui, il se demandait si le 2 mai 1998 n'aurait pas pu prendre une autre tournure s'il était resté aux côtés de Voldemort.

De longs mois durant, il s'était senti inutile. Incapable. Passif face aux événements qui se construisaient sur sa terre natale.

Severus renifla. Il pouvait rassurer Drago autant qu'il le voulait sur son rôle à distance, mais important, il était hypocrite de penser la même chose à son égard.

Un toussotement derrière lui le fit se retourner légèrement et il aperçut Arthur Weasley qui s'avançait.

— Navré Severus, je pensais que l'endroit était désert, je ne voulais pas te déranger.

L'ancien professeur de potions referma l'ouvrage qu'il tenait et le rangea avec précautions.

— Je suppose que cet endroit est l'un des derniers où l'on peut se permettre de savourer le calme relatif sans tomber sur un adolescent boutonneux ou un tas d'oreillers miteux.

Arthur prit cela comme une autorisation à s'avancer et il s'installa sur le premier barreau de l'échelle appuyée contre les hautes étagères. Severus le laissa faire sans lui accorder un regard, continuant sa recherche hasardeuse de livre. Le quinquagénaire se passa une main sur la nuque, semblant épuisé – tout comme la majorité des personnes habitant les lieux, à vrai dire.

— Je suis habitué à avoir un grand foyer, mais je dois dire que cette promiscuité devient délicate.

Severus ne prit même pas la peine de marquer son accord par un bruit quelconque. Il était évident qu'il n'en pensait pas moins.

— Si à l'époque nous avions su que nous nous retrouverions dans une telle situation…

—Dumbledore l'avait prévu.

Le rouquin coupa sa phrase et observa son vis-à-vis.

— Comment aurait-il pu ? demanda-t-il, curieux.

La réponse paraissait évidente aux yeux de Severus et il tira un parchemin roulé de l'étagère.

—La Réserve d'Abbey Road. Le Transfert Magique avec Miss Granger. Mon départ pour l'étranger. Et maintenant l'Artefact de Cambridge. Je n'ai jamais cru aux coïncidences. Encore moins quand elles ont pour point commun Albus Dumbledore.

Arthur lâcha un petit bruit d'acquiescement, les yeux se perdant dans ses souvenirs récents.

— Quand nous sommes tombés sur Elphias là-bas, j'ai eu du mal à y croire… Tout était si bien organisé. Si…

— Planifié ? commenta Severus en lisant distraitement l'en-tête.

— Planifié, répéta Arthur en se massant la tempe. Pourtant, en écoutant Elphias, tout avait l'air si soudain…

— Le vieux fou a toujours été excellent aux échecs, se contenta de faire remarquer le brun. Prévoir deux cents coups d'avance. Organiser une retraite de ses pions dans le cas où son roi tomberait.

— C'est mon fils qui aime ce jeu, pas moi, fit remarquer Arthur.

L'homme soupira.

— Toutes ces manipulations… Et voilà où nous en sommes. Une vingtaine de résistants bloqués dans une bibliothèque et notre maître du jeu qui observe où en est son plan de là où il se trouve maintenant.

Severus se retourna enfin vers Arthur, soudain irrité à l'idée que Dumbledore ait _tout_ prévu. Le directeur et ses grands airs de sage fou, à la limite du devin, avaient toujours eu le don de l'agacer sincèrement, le tout mêlé à une part d'admiration. Par moment, il lui était difficile de séparer le sorcier du marionnettiste. Le père de famille devant lui continua sans se préoccuper de l'agitation qui prenait soudainement l'homme.

— Cambridge ne devait pas se refermer sur elle-même. Mais l'artefact ?

Abandonnant toute tentative de lecture, Severus finit par se retourner et s'adossa à la bibliothèque. Tout comme les autres sorciers expérimentés dans les lieux, ce point avait été la goutte d'eau à faire déborder le chaudron.

— Si on en croit Elphias, cela fait déjà plus d'un an que Dumbledore l'a aiguillé sur ses recherches.

— Sauf qu'il n'était pas au courant comme Hermione l'était, remarqua Arthur.

Le potioniste pinça les lèvres. Ça n'avait aucun sens. Aucun sens, s'il s'était agi des actions de quelqu'un d'autre que ce fichu _Albus Dumbledore_. Il secoua la tête.

— Le directeur n'a mis personne au courant de son plan complet. Miss Granger ignorait tout de mes agissements tout comme je ne savais pas qu'elle serait aujourd'hui garante de nombre de secrets de notre monde.

— Mais pourquoi ? insista Arthur. Et pourquoi risquer qu'un tel savoir tombe entre les mains des Mangemorts si Elphias venait à être pris ? Oui, c'est une bonne chose pour notre camp si nous étions protégés, mais le danger n'est-il pas trop grand qu'il soit employé à de mauvaises fins ?

Severus avait fortement envie de hausser les épaules en signe d'abnégation. Il avait passé plus d'une décennie à essayer de suivre l'homme dans ses raisonnements. Il n'y était jamais arrivé. Devant Arthur, il se contenta de prendre un air sombre.

—Dumbledore seul le sait.

Arthur soupira et baissa la tête.

—… tu sais, je n'ai jamais cru à ta mort.

Severus renifla et roula des yeux.

— Allons bon. Pourtant, mon cadavre était assez réussi aux yeux du Lord pour que lui-même me pense disparu de la surface de la tête.

— Appelle ça comme tu le veux, l'instinct ou un pressentiment, mais le fait que Dumbledore refuse de nous donner les détails ne m'a jamais paru vraisemblable.

— Erreur de sa part, soupira Severus. Assez puissant et manipulateur pour faire croire à Voldemort que je suis mort d'un accident de laboratoire, mais pas assez pour tromper le père de famille. C'est grossier.

Arthur lui adressa un sourire d'excuse puis les deux hommes restèrent ainsi silencieux plusieurs minutes, chacun perdu dans ses pensées autour de la personne qui avait été, jusqu'à sa mort et aujourd'hui encore, l'un des plus grands mystères de leur époque.

* * *

— Attendez, je dois quoi ?

Esat reprit patiemment son explication. Pour la troisième fois consécutive.

— Tu dois apparaître comme chef rebelle à la tête de tes troupes et des actions de guérilla antigouvernementales.

— Ce que je ne suis absolument pas, répliqua Harry, sceptique.

Hermione claqua de la langue.

— Même si tu ne l'es pas vraiment, tu _dois_ l'être aux yeux du monde Harry. Je sais que ça ne te plaît pas, intervint-elle avant que son meilleur ami ne se récrimine à nouveau, mais on en a déjà parlé. On n'a pas vraiment le choix.

Le jeune homme referma la bouche et ravala sa remarque. Bien sûr qu'ils en avaient déjà parlé. Il savait qu'il devait se montrer, rappeler à la population anglaise sorcière qu'il était toujours là et bien prêt à se battre pour eux. Ce qu'il n'acceptait pas – ce qu'il n'arrivait pas à accepter – c'était que son rôle se cantonnait grandement à celui d' _image_. Seamus, assis au bureau à côté de lui, sembla le sentir, car il s'empressa d'ajouter :

— Mais tu vas être sur le terrain aussi, c'est pas que des photos ! Enfin, si j'ai bien compris ? demanda-t-il à Esat.

Le Franco-turc hocha la tête et fouilla dans le tas de journaux qu'il avait accumulés depuis plusieurs jours.

— Évidemment, même s'il ne faut absolument pas qu'on te perde ! lui dit-il avec un sourire d'excuse.

Si Harry ne put retenir sa grimace et son regard noir que par sa simple volonté, Drago, à côté de lui, n'en fit pas de même et asséna une claque à l'arrière du crâne de Seamus. Ce dernier se frotta la tête et se rattrapa rapidement.

— Je plaisante ! Dis à ton mec de ne pas me frapper !

Pourtant, Seamus était loin de plaisanter et Harry le savait parfaitement. Bien avant la Prise du Ministère, il avait compris qu'il était l'atout qui ne pourrait être joué qu'au tout dernier moment pour terminer – et gagner – la partie. C'était pourquoi Dumbledore ainsi que tous les anciens membres de l'Ordre du Phénix avaient toujours été réticents à le laisser aller sur le champ de bataille. Et que, fondamentalement, sa principale action avait été au Ministère même. Pour finalement être en échec et mat.

Drago posa sa main sur le bas du dos d'Harry dans un signe de soutien. Ce dernier secoua la tête et se reconcentra sur Esat qui lâchait un léger cri de victoire en tirant une feuille de papier du tas qu'il parcourait.

— La voilà ! s'exclama-t-il en posant triomphalement ce qui s'avérait être une affiche au centre du bureau où ils travaillaient. Ce n'est pas exactement ce que nous voudrions obtenir, mais ça vous permettra d'avoir une idée.

Sur le papier glacé, clairement moldu, un homme était peint avec de vives couleurs, fusil à la main et regard tourné vers le lointain. Sous ses traits, un slogan pro-révolutionnaire et un appel aux armes. Hermione hocha la tête, appréciative.

— Le Che a toujours été une figure de rassemblement pour ses idéaux. C'est exactement ce que j'avais en tête.

—Mione, on ne peut franchement pas dire que je me rapproche de ce gars…

Elle se contenta de balayer ses doutes d'un geste de la main, tandis que Drago et Seamus observaient l'affiche, curieux.

— Ce n'est pas ce qu'on veut, de toute façon ça ne parlerait qu'aux Nés-Moldus. Mais, dit-elle en appuyant d'un doigt déterminé sur le papier, il faut qu'on marque les esprits aussi fort que ça.

— Pour que ça parle davantage à la population, reprit Esat en tirant un nouveau parchemin vierge vers lui puis un crayon qui traînait, il faut que nous employions la photographie.

— Sauf que nos appareils ne sont pas franchement pratiques à déplacer, fit remarquer Drago.

— C'est un problème, en effet, concéda l'homme. Cependant, nous pouvons dans un premier temps nous contenter d'imagerie moldue. La simple photo d'Harry peut suffire à unir les foules.

— C'est presque ce que Voldemort avait fait l'année dernière, fit sombrement remarquer Harry, se souvenant des instants terribles où il avait été exposé aux journaux dans toute sa gloire de prisonnier de guerre.

La main de Drago se fit plus présente sur sa taille, rassurante. Le blond se fit lui aussi maussade, se remémorant sans faille l'angoisse qu'il avait ressentie en découvrant la photo d'Harry, soumis et enchaîné au mur.

— Exact, Harry, reprit plus doucement Hermione, totalement consciente des souvenirs douloureux de son meilleur ami. Sauf que cette fois ce sera l'inverse. Tu seras triomphant et prêt à te battre. Prêt à rappeler au monde que tu es toujours présent et que nous ne sommes pas morts. Que l'Ordre n'est pas mort et que nous ne les avons pas oubliés.

Harry, sentant à nouveau le poids de la Résistance sur les épaules, inspira profondément. Ce n'est que quand il perçut la douleur de ses ongles brisant la peau fine de sa paume qu'il ne se força à se détendre légèrement.

— Ok. Comment on s'y prend ?

Esat lui accorda un grand sourire et lâcha l'ébauche de mise en page qu'il avait commencé à envisager.

— Actions coup de poing et prise de photos sur place. Harry Potter au cœur de l'action, bien présent. Cependant, nous ne pouvons pas juste nous contenter d'images hâtives et brouillonnes. Nous devons faire en sorte que ces images soient parlantes. Pleines de sens.

— C'est-à-dire de la mise en scène, traduisit Drago en jetant un œil à Harry, qu'il sentait mal à l'aise.

— Bingo. Ce sera difficile. Les fenêtres d'action seront courtes, car il nous faudra bouger avant toute arrivée extérieure de renforts. Intervenir, poser, fuir avant qu'on ne se fasse intercepter.

— C'est pourquoi nous commencerons notre campagne à Belfast, continua Hermione.

— Et c'est là que Dennis et moi, on intervient, enchaîna Seamus.

Le rédacteur, Hermione et lui se mirent à échanger avec fougue sur leurs plans d'action. L'Irlandais préparerait un attentat antigouvernemental, avec davantage de soutien logistique maintenant. Harry participerait à l'attaque alors que l'un des leurs prendrait des photos de sa charge héroïque sur les Mangemorts – ou ferait semblant. Poserait de manière convaincante, un regard de vainqueur vindicatif sur son visage, monterait à tous qu'il était de retour pour en découdre avec le Lord. Puis ils quitteraient rapidement les lieux avant de se retrouver submergés par de nouveaux intervenants. Le plan recommencerait ailleurs, dans d'autres endroits, avec toujours pour objectif de mettre Harry sur le devant de la scène.

Pendant tout le temps où le trio discutait avec enthousiasme, Harry demeura silencieux. S'attendaient-ils vraiment à ce qu'il réussisse, sur le coup de l'action, à donner espoir au reste du monde ? Du temps de Poudlard déjà, il n'aimait pas se mettre sur le devant de la scène – contrairement à ce que Drago, Rogue ou même Skeeter avaient toujours pu croire. Prendre les devants dans l'action, se mettre en branle, attaquer de toutes ses forces et défendre les autres, oui. Jouer un rôle et se donner une apparence de guerrier vainqueur ? Il ne savait pas s'il en serait capable.

Comment faire croire qu'on était sûr de soi quand, tout au fond, malgré l'espoir qui revenait, on se sentait comme un vaincu ? Comme quelqu'un qui avait déçu les siens ? Comme quelqu'un qui, s'il n'avait pas eu tout ce monde avec lui, ne serait aujourd'hui plus qu'un cadavre froid dans les cellules du Ministère ? Et ils comptaient sur son image pour rassembler les gens autour de leur cause ?

À ses côtés, Drago resta tout aussi silencieux, observant du coin de l'œil le visage de celui qu'il aimait s'assombrir et se refermer, imperceptiblement.

* * *

12 avril 1999

Ministère de la Magie

Londres

Le papier claqua sur le bureau en bois massif, renversant dans le même temps la plume d'aigle et l'encrier qui y étaient associés. Le bruit sec résonna plusieurs secondes dans la pièce, accompagné par la respiration anormalement calme des trois individus qui se faisaient face, l'un installé de manière tendue dans son fauteuil d'ébène et de velours rouge, l'autre debout et le dos raide, la dernière les mains jointes et les articulations blanchies par la force qu'elle employait pour empêcher ses tremblements.

Et entre eux, la nouvelle affiche qui avait inondé le Chemin de Traverse.

— Dis-moi que c'est le seul exemplaire.

Jonathan renifla, dardant ses yeux sombres sur ceux pâles du Ministre de la Magie. À leurs côtés, Narcissa ravala difficilement un sanglot d'angoisse. Lucius pinça les lèvres et attrapa l'affiche du bout des doigts, la rapprochant de lui comme pour s'assurer de l'étendue des dégâts.

Devant les gravats de ce qui était leur dernier bureau de liaison opérationnel de Belfast, _L'Espoir_ du 11 avril dans la main gauche, la baguette dans l'autre et tendue vers l'objectif, et l'air du revenant qui vient vous hanter dans votre sommeil, se trouvait Harry Potter. L'allure de celui qui a vieilli trop vite, abimé et abattu, pourtant bien debout et en pleine possession de ses moyens. L'image était fixe, mais bien trop évocatrice, sa force soulignée par une simple phrase, pourtant bien trop dangereuse pour leurs propres vies : _Nous sommes là._

Il n'y avait pas besoin de rajouter davantage et Lucius devait avouer que c'était un coup de maître de la part de l'Ordre du Phénix. Il serra les dents, ses ongles s'enfonçant dans le papier tout en le déchirant. D'abord leur fichu journal rebelle, puis maintenant _ça_? Dans un accès de rage, il empoigna l'affiche provocatrice à pleines mains et la déchira en lâchant un hurlement de colère, se levant brusquement et renversant la chaise dans le même temps. Jonathan ne dit rien, l'air sombre et furieux. Narcissa ferma les yeux, sembla tenter de reprendre contenance. Lucius jeta le papier offensant dans la cheminée et se délecta sombrement de voir le visage de Potter avalé par les flammes.

— Est-ce qu'Il est au courant ?

—Le Chemin de Traverse n'était qu'une cible parmi d'autres, cracha Jonathan qui essayait de cacher l'éraillement de sa voix. S'Il ne l'est pas, Il l'apprendra rapidement.

— Lucius, Il va être furieux, commenta faiblement Narcissa, ses yeux gris perdus dans les veines du bois luxurieux du bureau.

L'homme se mit à faire les cent pas, tentant difficilement de retrouver le calme qu'il savait nécessaire à la gestion d'une telle crise. Jusque-là, les actions de la rébellion avaient réussi à être plutôt cachées aux yeux du Lord. Préoccupé par le retour de Potter sur le sol anglais, il avait laissé à Lucius toute la latitude et confiance dans la gestion du monde politique. Il ne s'intéressait pas à ce qui se passait au gouvernement – malgré son titre de _Grand Gouverneur_ – et Lucius s'était fortement gardé de lui parler des actions anarchiques qui commençaient à envahir le pays. Swansea, Belfast, Cambridge, ou même Aberdeen et ses alentours, le Lord semblait totalement ignorant des difficultés qu'avait le Ministère à conserver la mainmise totale sur la société. Ou, s'il le savait, il ne paraissait pas s'en préoccuper, ce qui allait parfaitement à l'aristocrate.

Mais voir Potter en affiche propagandiste qui annonçait clairement qu'il allait venir lui faire la peau ?

Même dans son esprit malade, le Lord ne pourrait pas ignorer cela. Il ne le pardonnerait pas.

Sa folie meurtrière n'en serait que décuplée. Et tout ce que Lucius et ses proches s'étaient évertués à construire depuis près d'un an serait jeté aux oubliettes, réduit à néant par le carnage qui ensuivrait la haine et la rage de Voldemort. Sangs-de-Bourbe comme Sangs-Purs sur son chemin seraient anéantis dans sa recherche de Celui-Qui-Avait-Survécu- _Encore_.

L'homme s'arrêta devant le foyer, son esprit fonctionnant à plein régime. Ils étaient si près du but, jamais le monde sorcier n'avait été si en accord avec la vision pure et noble du sang et de la magie qui étaient les leurs. Leurs efforts payaient, les lois étaient en passe de…

—Il faut que ça cesse, intervint soudain Jonathan.

Le blond se tourna vivement vers lui tandis que Narcissa blanchissait à vue d'œil, rendant son teint maladif plutôt que précieux. Elle se jeta un œil prudent vers Jonathan, puis la porte qu'il avait ensorcelée sitôt entré dans le bureau. Ses mains se crispèrent entre elles, ses ongles délicats pinçant la peau en marquant sa nervosité. Lucius se contenta de fixer Jonathan, dont les traits s'étaient encore durcis – bien plus encore qu'à l'accoutumée.

—Je n'ai pas fait tout ça, je n'ai pas livré mon fils à notre Lord pour qu'il jette aux oubliettes tout ce que nous avons fait. Le Sang-Pur doit rester la seule valeur référente pour notre monde. Le Lord nous a permis d'atteindre le sommet, il ne doit pas être celui qui nous en fera dégringoler.

Lucius revint au bureau, ramassa posément sa chaise renversée puis se réinstalla. D'un geste qu'il voulait assuré, il prit la main de sa compagne, puis se dressa de toute sa hauteur dans les assises de velours, endossant ainsi à nouveau le rôle qui lui avait été confié et qu'il venait de manquer abandonner.

— Il faut que cela cesse, reprit-il plus calmement qu'il ne l'était réellement.

Narcissa retint un couinement de peur puis s'efforça à son tour de garder contenance.

— Comment ?

— Si le Lord n'est plus utile à notre cause, nous devons nous assurer qu'il n'œuvre pas _contre_ elle. Et nous connaissons bien des personnes qui seraient prêtes à nous en débarrasser.

* * *

Le hurlement de douleur se mélangea à celui de peur qui secoua les tréfonds du Ministère. Résonnant contre les froides parois de pierre qui menaient aux cellules des _Aurors_ à la solde du Gouvernement, les cris se perdirent dans les pleurs et les gargouillis des chairs qui se vidaient. Sur le chemin, vers les profondeurs obscures, des membres, éclaboussures et trainées de sang comme un macabre cortège vers celui qui, à cet instant, déversait sa haine et sa colère.

Les supplications et promesses en tous genres n'eurent aucun effet. Un Auror sanglotait sur son ignorance, bavait à la gloire du tout-puissant Gouverneur, cela n'empêcha pas le sortilège de démembrement de désosser lentement sa carcasse, étirant bras et jambes plus loin jusqu'à ce la peau et les muscles ne se déchirent, laissant l'os sanguinolent et encore chaud délicieusement en vue.

L'Auror mit quelques secondes à mourir, se vidant de son sang au bas de la robe du sorcier qui, sans se soucier de prisonnier ou de fonctionnaire, de coupable ou d'innocent, abattait sa rage par les sorts les plus cruels de son inventaire. Et Lord Voldemort n'avait jamais manqué d'originalité.

Alors que Nagini ondulait près de lui dans un sifflement colérique, parcourant les morceaux de chair et le sang qui maculaitmaintenant ses écailles chatoyantes puis en laissaient la trace au sol, Voldemort haleta, sa fureur à peine émoussée par le carnage qu'il créait en ces lieux. Derrière lui, plaquée contre le mur et partagée entre l'extase et un mal-être, une peur qu'elle avait rarement ressentie en présence de celui qu'elle suivrait jusqu'au bout de l'enfer, Bellatrix regardait le spectacle, yeux exorbités. Se gardant bien d'intervenir de peur de voir se retourner contre elle la baguette de celui qu'elle aimait, elle attendit.

— Harry… Potter…

Le Lord lâcha un nouveau hurlement de rage qui retentit jusque dans les étages supérieurs et il reprit sa marche macabre et entra dans une cellule où se trouvait sa prochaine victime, déjà toute sanglotante et souillée par ses propres fluides quand elle avait entendu le massacre dans le couloir. Son tourment fut bref, le sortilège de découpe ôtant la tête dans une gerbe de sang qui éclaboussa le visage reptilien du bourreau sans qu'il ne s'en préoccupe. Ses narines fendues frémirent et son souffle erratique ne se calma qu'à peine.

— Vivant… Toujours là… Je le tuerai. Je le tuerai et j'écraserai sa misérable et pitoyable tentative de rébellion. J'éviscèrerai le moindre d'entre eux et Nagini, oui, ma belle Nagini, tu les dévoreras. Petit bout par petit bout, les membres d'abord, puis un rein, le foie, oh, oui, il faudra que ça dure longtemps… Certains mourront de ma baguette, mais pas lentement, non…

Bellatrix lâcha un gémissement de plaisir tandis que Nagini venait tourner dans ses chevilles puis revenait à son maître adoré. Voldemort tendit la main et le reptile s'éleva jusqu'à lui, sa langue dardant entre ses dents comme un baiser envoyé. Le sorcier caressa les écailles, retirant presque tendrement quelques morceaux de viscères qui étaient restés accrochés à sa fidèle compagne.

— Et Potter… Oh, oui, Potter… Jamais nous n'aurions dû le garder vivant, non… J'aurais dû le tuer, l'achever comme j'ai achevé ce pitoyable Albus, en lambeaux sur le sol de _mon_ Ministère…

Nagini approuva d'un sifflement, se laissant à nouveau tomber pour reprendre sa route menaçante.

— Je le retrouverai, continua le Lord tout en braquant ses yeux rouges sur le cadavre qui se vidait devant lui. Je le retrouverai et je ferai ce que j'aurais dû faire il y a un an. Même si pour cela je dois mettre à feu et à sang tout le Royaume-Uni. PANSY !

La jeune femme qui était restée en retrait, larmes et tremblement difficilement intériorisés quand elle avait suivi leur maître dans sa descente, se rapprocha prudemment en essayant d'ignorer le _splash_ visqueux que produisaient ses chaussures.

—M…Maître ?

Il ne se retourna pas, debout dans l'encadrement de la porte et leur tournant le dos. Les ténèbres de la pièce semblèrent s'approfondir encore par sa simple présence.

—Malefoy. Lucius Malefoy. Tue-le.

—M…Mais Maître… se risqua-t-elle à commencer, prise de court par une telle demande.

La sensation soudaine du serpent qui s'enroulait autour de ses pieds, de ses chevilles, de ses mollets, la fit se taire aussitôt. Elle ne parlait pas Fourchelangue, mais jamais elle n'avait si bien compris Nagini. _Tais-toi et écoute ton maître, sombre idiote._

— L'homme est libre de ses mouvements depuis bien trop longtemps… Trop indépendant oui… Qu'a-t-il caché encore… ?

Voldemort semblait se parler à lui-même, mais Pansy n'intervint pas, ne cherchant plus à dissimuler ses tremblements.

—Oui… Oui, tu me l'avais dit… _Malefoy_ … et Nott aussi, c'est vrai… Tous les deux sont trop aléatoires… Me trahiraient-ils ? Mais Potter…

—Maître, intervint Bellatrix d'une voix suave et plaintive tout en se décollant enfin du mur où elle se tenait. Laissez-moi vous aider à Pourchasser Potter ! Nous devons le tuer ! Malefoy n'est que du menu fretin, il ne mérite même pas votre attention !

Elle se tourna vers Pansy, toujours entourée de manière menaçante par Nagini, et posa une main sur sa joue.

— Cette petite peut s'occuper de Malefoy. Et des autres. Elle peut s'occuper de tout ! Mais laissez-moi vous seconder contre Potter !

Pansy n'osa plus bouger, ses yeux s'écarquillant en sentant les griffes de Bellatrix lui effleurer la peau, jusqu'à descendre sur sa jugulaire. Son sourire était fou, possédé, exalté. Le Lord finit par se retourner et ranger sa baguette, presque… _apaisé_. Il s'avança vers Pansy et Bellatrix s'écarta vivement en s'inclinant pour lui laisser le passage. La jeune fille baissa les yeux et se courba, ne pouvant se jeter à genoux devant son maître – et ne sachant pas si elle serait capable de garder intact le contenu de son estomac si elle venait à se rapprocher des substances épanchées sur le sol.

— Tue-le. Montre-moi ta loyauté. Ta créativité. Ton _efficacité_ , se contenta-t-il de lui dire d'une voix froide.

—Oui, Maître, promit-elle.

* * *

15 avril 1999

Abbey Road

Londres

— T'aurais pas vu mon pull ?

— Qu'est-ce que tu voudrais que je fasse de ton pull ? T'as demandé à Angelina ?

— Par Salazar, mais qui est dans la salle de bains ? Y'a du monde derrière !

— Jin Lei, tu pouvais pas éviter de rentrer avec tes godasses boueuses ?

— Bordel, mais il pleut comme pas possible dehors, où est-ce qu'on peut étendre ça ?

— _Bon Merlin !_

— Faites gaffe aux livres, nom d'un dragon !

— Qui a encore pris le fauteuil qui était là ? On a dit qu'on ne devait pas les bouger !

— Mon oreiller s'est retransformé en parchemin, tu ne saurais pas mieux faire les métamorphoses toi ?

— Plus de thé !

— Ah, mais merde, fais gaffe où tu marches !

— Si tu traînais pas au milieu, ça arriverait pas !

Ils allaient finir par s'entretuer. Drago en était certain. Parce que si ça continuait, c'était lui qui allait commettre le premier meurtre. Il hésitait encore sur sa victime. Ce n'était pas comme s'il manquait de choix.

Depuis des jours qu'ils étaient là, tous plus ou moins présents en même temps dans la Réserve, les tensions allaient bon train. Outre les différences de caractère – ou de cultures – entre les individus, la promiscuité et le manque de confort se faisaient cruellement sentir. Il n'était pas rare que des disputes éclatent, parfois courtes, parfois plus longues. Les paires qui, en temps normal, fonctionnaient venaient vite à se porter préjudice, même pour ceux qui avaient l'habitude de vivre en commun. Les Gryffondors, les Serpentards, les réfugiés de Paris, les rescapés de Roumanie… ils avaient beau avoir vécu ensemble pendant des jours, des semaines, des _années_ , Drago sentait qu'ils étaient au point de rupture. Hermione et Ron, malgré le bonheur de s'être retrouvés, réussissaient à se prendre la tête pour des bêtises – l'une complètement submergée par le travail et envahie par tout ce monde qu'elle n'avait plus l'habitude de voir, l'autre trop collant et toujours aussi maladroit quand il n'était pas en mission.

Lui-même risquait de se disputer avec Harry, par moment. Et, vu comme Harry semblait se porter ces temps-ci, il n'avait pas envie que cela se produise.

Depuis quelque jours déjà, il avait remarqué que le brun n'était plus lui-même. Aux yeux non avertis, il pouvait paraître tout à fait normal. Pourtant, Drago – tout comme Ron, Hermione était bien trop le nez dans le guidon – avait remarqué que quelque chose n'allait pas. C'était fugace. Ses sourires étaient moins francs quand ils étaient là malgré le tumulte ambiant. Ses yeux étaient davantage perdus dans le vague, ses entraînements plus hargneux – notamment quand il se retrouvait face à Severus. Là où il avait cru que les deux avaient réussi à mettre à plat leurs différends pour agir ensemble, leur haine commune semblait se réveiller, exacerbée par la nervosité et le manque d'intimité, de calme, d'isolement.

Les premières _campagnes de propagande_ s'étaient plutôt bien déroulées. Harry avait pu se défouler en partie sur le terrain et réussissait tant bien que mal à se plier aux demandes de la P.R.O.P.R.E. C'était brouillon, c'était plutôt amateur si on poussait à regarder les détails, mais c'était efficace. Ils en étaient à leur troisième vague d'affiches, cette fois-ci en présentant Harry simplement devant Poudlard (revoir le vieux château lui avait serré le cœur, mais le stress et l'appréhension de se faire repérer à ce moment-là avait pris le dessus), et partout dans la presse et dans les rues résonnait le nom du Survivant. Les Informateurs, comme s'étaient surnommés la bande autour de Jonas et d'Oriane, veillaient à la bonne diffusion de leur propagande et revenaient avec les bruits et rumeurs de la société.

On n'était pas content, dans les rues. On parlait des Lois Sanguines qui semblaient finalement bien trop restrictives. On parlait de la politique du Ministère qui n'était peut-être si bienveillante envers le monde sorcier, finalement. On parlait des réponses du Ministère et de la _Gazette_ aux affiches de propagande et à _L'Espoir_ , de leurs assurances qu'ils mettaient tout en œuvre pour le bien-être collectif et la grandeur de leur monde.

Et surtout, on parlait des coups d'éclat de Voldemort.

Des attaques soudaines, là où aucune Résistance ne s'était présentée. Des actes de destruction. Des morts.

Parfois, c'était des lieux aléatoires, où la communauté sorcière était plus ou moins implantée.

Mais systématiquement, à chaque endroit où était apparu Harry sur une affiche.

C'était pourquoi la dernière en date ne figurait que Poudlard, pas même Pré-Au-Lard. Severus et Madeleine avaient remarqué dès la seconde occurrence que tout endroit où Harry apparaîtrait serait dorénavant en grand danger, cible principale de Voldemort qui, bien qu'arrivant après eux, ne se ferait pas prier de s'en prendre aux lieux pour n'avoir ne serait-ce qu' _accueilli_ Celui-Qui-Était-De-Retour.

Et Harry… Harry semblait subir tout ça.

Sur les photos, il paraissait présent, déterminé. La figure de proue. Dans la réalité… Drago voyait parfaitement que chaque mort supplémentaire était un poids de plus sur sa conscience. Harry n'avait jamais été la bonne tête d'affiche que l'on aurait pu croire. Oh comme il regrettait maintenant toutes ses moqueries qu'il lui avait assénées des années durant ! Alors, comme il le pouvait, le blond essayait d'être présent pour son petit-ami. Chaque nuit, il le tenait entre ses bras comme pour le protéger du monde extérieur qui voulait soit sa mort, soit son âme entière. Drago faisait ce qu'il pouvait, comme il le pouvait. Maintenant qu'il était à ses côtés, au cœur de l'action, il s'employait à tout donner de sa personne pour soutenir celui qu'il aimait. Même s'il sentait bien qu'Harry ne lui disait pas tout.

Si seulement ils pouvaient un peu s'i…

—Aie ! Mais fais gaffe, par les couilles de Salazar !

— Désolé Drago, Seam' m'a poussé en quittant la pièce, j'ai pas fait exprès ! s'exclama le métis en essayant de se dégoter une chaise.

Drago grogna en se frottant la tempe où Blaise l'avait involontairement frappé. Un coup d'œil alentour lui indiqua que la _pièce_ était – une fois de plus – bondée. Plusieurs conversations avaient lieu dans différents endroits. Luna et Oriane étaient plongées dans un journal qu'elles se partageaient. Dennis jouait aux échecs contre Neville tandis que Percy commentait leur partie, en équilibre précaire sur un tabouret. Remus, Arthur et Herbert échangeaient des informations hâtivement notées sur des parchemins plus ou moins délabrés. Angelina et Katie écoutaient Esat raconter sa vie entre France et Turquie, ses reportages à l'étranger. La table centrale qui prenait une grande partie de la place était recouverte de leurs différentes tasses et verres, absolument pas prête pour tout autre usage plus utile que celui d'être… une table. Dans l'espace qui était auparavant suffisant pour leur petite bande, Drago se sentit étouffer. Décroisant ses jambes qu'il avait déjà eu du mal à installer convenablement, il se tira de son fauteuil. Blaise le regarda faire.

— Tu vas où ?

— Je sors de là, j'étouffe.

— Je viens !

Son ami roula des yeux et ne l'attendit pas pour partir dans les allées de la bibliothèque. Blaise le suivit rapidement.

— Je dois avouer que même notre salle commune paraissait moins bondée.

— Sans rire, Blaise. Notre salle commune n'était pas constituée d'étagères de livres et de cette population éclectique.

— Et nous avions nos lits, continua Blaise.

— Et nous avions nos lits, accorda Drago.

Ensemble, ils errèrent un peu dans la Réserve. Mais, à force, ils la connaissaient par cœur. Malgré son importante contenance, Abbey Road n'était pas infinie. Et comme ils venaient tout juste de lancer leur nouvelle provocation vers Voldemort avec la dernière campagne, ils ne pouvaient absolument pas quitter les lieux sous peine de se mettre en plus grand danger encore.

—Je me demande… Pourquoi tous rester ici ? se questionna soudainement Drago en s'arrêtant.

Blaise fit de même et leva un sourcil en sa direction.

— Pour aller où d'autre ?

Drago le fusilla du regard, sachant parfaitement qu'il ne pouvait lui-même pas proposer son appartement de Manchester – surveillé, voire repris par son père – ni même la maison de Postbridge – trop aléatoire.

— Vous aviez bien le Square il y a un an, pourquoi ne pas être retourné là-bas ? D'ailleurs, c'est une bonne question, pourquoi ?

L'ancien Serpentard pinça les lèvres et croisa les bras, s'appuyant contre le bois près de lui pour ne pas se retrouver au milieu du chemin dans le cas où l'un des habitants parcourrait l'allée sans faire attention.

— J'ai posé la question à Hermione sitôt arrivé, figure-toi… J'ai vécu là-bas un moment avant toute cette débâcle. Pour moi, c'était évident qu'on y retournerait.

— Mais ? insista Drago.

Blaise leva l'index.

— Premièrement, après tout ce qui s'est passé à la Bataille du Ministère, il est possible que le lieu soit corrompu. Après tout, Voldetruc avait bien mis en place la Conserve pour nous empêcher d'utiliser toute magie, et sans Théo on serait encore grave dans la merde à cette heure.

Drago lui concéda le point, songeur. Il aurait été fort possible que l'un des participants transplane sur place dans sa hâte de fuir, malgré la consigne qui avait passée de ne pas s'y rendre directement si on était à proximité d'un Mangemort – mesure de précaution. De plus, connaissant son père, il valait mieux se méfier des endroits classiques connus pas trop de monde… La Réserve avait pour qualité qu'outre Dumbledore, puis Hermione, le lieu était resté secret, seulement dévoilé à quelques privilégiés sans aucun doute triés sur le volet par l'élite des mages. Dumbledore étant sans doute l'un des derniers à en avoir eu l'accès et la connaissance étant donné le grand âge des lieux.

— Et deuxièmement ? reprit le blond.

Blaise leva le majeur pour accompagner son premier doigt.

— Deuxièmement, Grimmaurd est sous Fidelitas.

— Ça, je le savais, c'était Dumbledore le Gardien. Je suppose que maintenant c'est Hermione.

Blaise secoua la tête avec un bruit de négation. Drago fronça les sourcils.

— Ça, c'est le _premier_ _Fidelitas_. Le Square Grimmaurd est sous effet d'un _second_ _Fidelitas_.

La mâchoire de Drago sembla se décrocher et il eut besoin de quelques secondes pour raccorder les mots que son meilleur ami venait de lui dire.

— Attends… Quoi ?

— Surprise ! s'exclama Blaise.

— Arrête tes conneries, c'est quoi ces histoires ? siffla Drago.

Blaise releva à nouveau un doigt, que Drago s'empressa de taper pour qu'il ne lui refasse pas le coup. Le métis le laissa faire, pas vexé pour un sou.

— Deux possibilités. Soit le premier _Fidelitas_ a sauté, soit un autre a été appliqué. Et Hermione a cherché, a vérifié, elle est bien Gardienne du secret. Donc. On peut appliquer un _Fidelitas_ par-dessus un _Fidelitas_. Toi aussi, t'en reviens pas, hein ?

Drago lâcha un juron entre admiratif et frustré. Jamais auparavant il n'avait entendu parler d'une double application du sortilège. Malheureusement, dans leur cas, cela jouait en leur défaveur.

— Quand Hermione a fini de m'avancer l'argument évident du risque de corruption, continua Blaise en retrouvant un peu de calme, elle m'a balancé cette bombe. Jonas a essayé de se rendre discrétos au Square. Sauf qu'il n'a pas pu le trouver. Même avec l'adresse que Dumbledore lui avait refilée une première fois, puis une seconde par Herm'.

— Si je résume… Quelqu'un est au Square et y a apposé son propre sort.

Son meilleur ami hocha la tête et conclut sombrement.

— Le souci, c'est de savoir _qui_ est entré au Square avant qu'il ne nous soit totalement bouclé. Ami… ou ennemi.

* * *

16 avril 1999

Little Hangleton

Pansy Parkinson n'avait jamais été quelqu'un à hésiter ou à douter sur ses convictions. Quand il avait fallu mettre au pas la maison de Serpentard à la gloire de son Maître, elle avait investi toutes ses forces et ressources pour que ses alliés soient nombreux et dévoués à la cause. Ses anciens _amis_ – Drago, Blaise, Greg, _Théo_ – n'avaient été que de rares taches sur son tableau impeccable de fidèle servante. Le monde de Poudlard s'était incliné devant elle et, conséquemment, devant le Lord Noir.

Quand elle avait surpris ce début de conversation entre Lucius Malefoy et son ex-futur-beau-père, elle s'était évidemment empressée de rapporter les propos au Lord. Elle s'était sentie courroucée, s'était récriée de rage et de colère meurtrière en entendant que ceux qui étaient les bras droits et affiches du Grand Gouverneur ne croyaient pas totalement en ses actions et en sa toute-puissance emplie de vérité et de mansuétude.

Comment osaient-ils ? Comment _osaient-ils_ remettre leur Lord en cause ? Comment pouvaient-ils seulement envisager la moindre action, le moindre geste qui ne serait pas dédié à sa grandeur et à sa magnificence ? Des misérables. Des traîtres.

Le Lord, devant son humble personne prosternée, s'était contenté d'un rire froid et cruel et de repousser la menace d'un geste de la main. Comme si Malefoy et Nott n'étaient que de simples et vulgaires insectes auxquels on ne fait même pas attention en marchant.

Mais maintenant, elle venait de recevoir pour ordre d'assassiner le Ministre de la Magie. Le Grand Gouverneur était fou de rage de ne pas avoir été mis au courant. Qu'on lui ait caché ce qui se passait dans la population sorcière. Que Malefoy n'ait pas pris la peine de l'informer. L'homme devait payer ses actes. L'homme devenait _dangereux_ pour son Maître.

Mais.

Assise dans le canapé de cuir noir de sa chambre personnelle au manoir de Little Hangleton, résidence principale de son Maître et de ses plus grands fidèles quand il décidait de ne pas parcourir le Royaume-Uni dans sa rage meurtrière, Pansy Parkinson _doutait_.

Dans les tréfonds du Ministère où le Lord avait déversé toute sa fureur, Pansy s'était sentie comme transportée dans un autre univers. Un monde où toutes ses croyances – sa conviction de la justesse de l'action de son Maître pour le bien et la gloire de la magie et du sang – s'étaient effondrées comme de vulgaires châteaux de cartes. Dans le regard rouge du sorcier, ce regard qu'elle avait toujours désiré sentir sur elle, elle n'avait plus vu les rêves de grandeur et de restauration. Elle n'avait lu que mort et destruction.

Le Lord n'avait aucun projet, aucun avenir pour le monde sorcier et ses semblables. Tout ce qu'il désirait, c'était la mort de Potter. Même si pour cela il devait anéantir tout ce qui avait été construit depuis un an. Même si pour cela il devait tuer tout sorcier sur son chemin, Sang-Pur ou pas. Même si pour cela, il devait assassiner la société sorcière dans la colère d'un échec.

Ce n'était pas ce que Pansy voulait pour son monde. Pourtant, il était le Grand Lord ? Il aurait dû ne penser qu'à aider les sorciers à dominer le monde ?

Non ?

La jeune femme se mordit fortement la lèvre, abaissant le regard vers ses ongles vernis. Comment en était-elle arrivée à remettre en cause la parole du Lord Noir ? Et, de toute manière, comment atteindre Lucius Malefoy qui devait parfaitement se douter qu'il jouait un jeu dangereux ?

Ses pensées s'interrompirent brusquement quand la porte s'ouvrit avec absence de délicatesse, révélant sur Bellatrix Lestrange, richement vêtue d'une somptueuse robe de soie noire. Ses longs cheveux bruns étaient relevés en un chignon pour une fois soigné et sa baguette pendait négligemment dans le support qu'elle s'était fait installer à la taille. Montrer ses armes, toujours les avoir à portée de manière efficace pour défendre sa cause, avait-elle expliqué à Pansy quand elle l'avait présenté. La femme n'attendit pas l'autorisation de Pansy et vint s'installer devant elle dans le fauteuil adjacent, adressant un regard de mépris à la chambre tout en conservant sur ses lèvres un petit sourire hautain. Elle n'avait même pas pris la peine de fermer la porte. Pansy se redressa sur le canapé en essayant de cacher tout trouble et de ne présenter qu'assurance et dédain envers son _invitée_.

— Que puis-je pour toi, Bellatrix ? s'efforça-t-elle de demander.

La femme fit semblant de lisser un pli sur sa robe avant de se pencher, mettant soudainement son si rare chignon en péril.

— Tu n'arriveras à rien, dit-elle sans préambule.

—Je, commença à se récrier Pansy, prise de court.

— Pauvre, pauvre petite Pansy, l'empêcha de continuer Bellatrix en secouant la tête sans se départir de son sourire. Pas la carrure pour mener à bien les plans de notre Maître adoré. Une pâle copie de celle que je suis et qu'elle ne sera jamais.

La Serpentarde sentit ses joues s'empourprer d'embarras et de colère. Comment cette _sorcière_ osait-elle venir la provoquer dans sa propre chambre ? Elle, à qui l'on avait confié une mission des plus importantes ! Elle ferait tout pour montrer au Lord sa valeur et sa fidélité !

—Pauvre folle, tu sors de prison, tu as déjà eu ta chance, cracha Pansy en se levant vivement, se penchant presque au-dessus de sa vis-à-vis. Et tu as échoué. _Je_ serai sa préférée ! J'ai rassemblé la jeunesse sous ses ordres pendant que tu ne restes qu'une vieille croulante pitoyablement accrochée au bas de sa robe !

Bellatrix ignora les quelques postillons qui quittèrent la bouche de Pansy dans sa rage et elle se leva, comme piquée au vif.

— Le Lord n'a besoin que de _moi_! Tu ferais bien de disparaître, misérable !

Sa main se rapprochait dangereusement de la baguette, mais, pour une fois, Pansy ne broncha pas. Qu'elle la sorte sa baguette, cette mégère ! _Elle_ était celle à qui le Lord avait accordé sa confiance dans la tâche ! Bellatrix tiqua en voyant que même la menace immédiate d'un _Doloris_ ne faisait pas bouger la plus jeune et, prise d'un instant de conscience, elle décida de ne pas attaquer. Sa main se rabattit sur la robe et elle se leva.

— Le Lord m'aimera, moi, asséna-t-elle comme si elle proférait une vérité absolue.

— Prends garde à tes arrières, Bellatrix, assura Pansy d'une voix ferme. Il n'y a pas besoin de deux femmes au bras de notre Maître et ton temps est révolu.

Dans l'encadrement de la porte, les écailles chatoyantes d'une queue disparurent.

* * *

20 avril 1999

Abbey Road

Londres

Épuisé était un mot bien trop faible pour décrire l'état dans lequel se trouvait Charlie à l'instant. Courbaturé et endolori étaient aussi des termes qui pouvaient se rajouter à ce premier constat, sans problème. Il fallait dire qu'il n'était revenu que de justesse.

La dernière opération de sabotage, une opération de propagande et de communication sur les rives de l'Avon à Bristol, avait failli se révéler fatale pour Jin Lei, Remus et lui qui étaient de sortie cette fois-ci. Alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à placarder à grand renfort de Maléfices de Glu Perpétuelle la tête d'Harry sur le Bureau de Liaison de la Population Sorcière sur place, ils avaient été pris à revers par une bande de Mangemorts qui, enfin, s'étaient attendus à leur visite. Précautionneux, ils avaient mis en place des barrières anti-transplanage et, dépassés en nombre, le trio s'était résolu à fuir la zone pour évacuer plutôt que de contre-attaquer frontalement.

C'est là qu'ils s'étaient rendu compte que la P.R.O.P.R.E fonctionnait. Alors qu'ils tournaient dans une rue, évitant de justesse un sortilège offensif qui détruisit la brique près de leurs corps, un _Nebulus_ avait jailli du mur, créant un momentané un brouillard qui coupa toute visibilité possible dans la ruelle. Charlie avait senti la panique monter en lui quand il perdit de vue son partenaire de travail et le loup-garou, mais, à peine comprenait-il se qui venait de se produire qu'une main l'avait empoigné et jeté au sol. La brique s'était soudainement refermée derrière lui et, stupéfait, il avait découvert Jin Lei et Remus tous deux aussi malmenés et stupéfaits que lui. Une femme potelée et à la robe en coton bleu était accroupie près d'eux, doigt sur ses lèvres et un homme à la quarantaine bien tassée, tremblant devant le mur, gardait baguette tendue vers la paroi nouvellement close.

C'est à cet instant qu'ils avaient compris.

Des citoyens lambda, de parfaits inconnus venaient de leur sauver la vie. Des sorciers avaient agi dans leur sens, contre les Mangemorts.

La population entrait en résistance. Des alliés étaient apparus.

Charlie soupira puis grimaça en bougeant l'épaule. La Réserve était plutôt calme, d'autres équipes sur le terrain et Hermione et Severus travaillant dans le bureau.

Dernièrement, les choses semblaient s'accélérer, jusqu'à prendre un rythme effréné, l'événement de Bristol n'étant qu'une infime partie de la guerre qui se jouait – partie pourtant essentielle et porteuse d'espoir. S'il s'accordait quelques secondes pour faire le point – ça plutôt que de brièvement se lamenter que les dragons lui manquaient – Charlie pouvait facilement résumer la situation. D'un côté, leur clan, celui de L'Ordre du Phénix et de la résistance qui menaient des guérillas antigouvernementales et qui gagnaient peu à peu le soutien de la population grâce à l'image d'Harry et sa présence sur le terrain. D'un autre, le Ministère aux mains de Lucius Malefoy qui tentait de garder tête haute et répondait accusation contre accusation, loi contre loi, parole contre parole. Le tout en essayant de gérer le troisième côté, bien plus chaotique et aléatoire : Voldemort.

Il n'avait pas besoin de lire les journaux, officiels comme officieux, pour savoir que le Mage Noir agissait en dépit de tout bon sens et sans penser un instant à contrôler ses actions. Non, pour cela il suffisait de regarder Harry.

Bien que le jeune garçon ne subisse plus totalement les visions et émotions depuis longtemps grâce à l'artefact offert par Drago, les cernes noirs qui se présentaient parfois certains matins sous ses yeux témoignaient davantage de difficultés à trouver le sommeil ou à dormir sereinement plutôt qu'à un surplus d'activité nocturne. C'était aussi visible quand en pleine journée, parfois, il se taisait et pinçait les lèvres, la main droite jouant discrètement avec le jonc qu'il savait en permanence caché sous les manches de son pull. Le Lord était agité, bien plus que précédemment, bien plus qu'avant la Prise du Ministère même. Et ils en avaient pour preuve tous les rapports qu'ils recevaient dans un silence macabre, annonçant davantage de mort et de destruction. Quand l'un d'entre eux entrait dans la _cuisine_ , l'air sombre et journal à la main, plus souvent que nécessaire, cela présageait de mauvaises nouvelles pour le monde sorcier. Même plus pour eux, directement.

Voldemort était devenu un électron libre pour qui même son propre parti ne semblait plus compter.

Et Harry le savait parfaitement. Et portait sur sa conscience les dégâts qu'il entraînait dans son sillage à sa recherche. Drago et Ron semblaient prendre en charge le jeune homme, l'air inquiet quand il partait s'isoler à la réception de nouvelles, mais Charlie ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander si ça irait.

De rapides bruits de pas se firent entendre dans les allées, résonnant plus fort qu'à l'accoutumée dans la Réserve et Charlie se tendit. De l'autre côté de la _pièce_ , Jin Lei se redressa lui aussi brutalement de son assise, méfiant quant à l'origine d'un tel son.

Essoufflé, Jonas débarqua, scanna l'endroit avec hâte jusqu'à trouver ce qu'il semblait chercher. D'un pas tout aussi précipité que sa course dans les allées, il se dirigea vers la grande armoire sur le côté.

—Il y a un souci, Jonas ? questionna le roux avec précaution, nerveux.

— Non ! Enfin, oui ! Peut-être ! répondit-il, tête entre les portes et fouillant.

Le chinois et Charlie échangèrent un regard, peu habitués à un tel comportement de la part de l'infirmier malgré son énergie ordinaire. Un « Ah ah ! » les coupa dans leur échange muet et ils virent Jonas sortir du meuble avec gloire un vieux transistor qui semblait avoir vécu des jours meilleurs. Intrigué, Charlie passa outre ses courbatures et se leva pour aider l'homme qui essayait de faire une place sur la table pour installer sa trouvaille.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

— Une info, dit Jonas avec hâte, jetant des coups d'œil nerveux à la grande horloge qui ornait le mur du fond. Merde c'est presque… Est-ce que l'un d'entre vous peut aller chercher Hermione ? Ça va l'intéresser. Grandement.

— J'y vais, lâcha Jin Lei avant de filer, sa phrase à peine terminée.

Charlie fronça les sourcils devant l'agitation de Jonas qui jurait en s'emmêlant avec les boutons et interrupteurs de l'appareil, secoua sa baguette pour essayer de lui fournir la magie nécessaire à son bon fonctionnement.

— Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? insista Charlie en prenant en main de l'aider à faire marcher le transistor.

— En traînant les oreilles un peu partout sur le Chemin de Traverse ce matin – _par la tonsure du Moine Gras, marche !_ – j'ai entendu dire qu'il y aurait une – allez ! – radio clandestine.

Les yeux bleus de Charlie s'écarquillèrent et il perçut à peine Hermione et Severus débarquer, suivis de très près par Jin Lei.

— Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Hermione, les sourcils froncés devant l'agitation de son complice.

Le transistor se mit enfin à crépiter, emplissant l'endroit d'un bruit blanc insupportable qui fit grimacer Severus. Jonas passa outre et commença à précautionneusement tourner le bouton de fréquence, essayant ni d'aller trop vite de peur de manquer ce qu'il cherchait, ni trop lentement _de peur de manquer ce qu'il cherchait._ Son regard s'accorda une seconde pour vérifier l'heure. Presque midi et demi.

— Radio illégale, sur le point de finir – Ah !

Les crépitements firent soudain place à une voix. L'atmosphère se figea.

_« – se demande bien ce qui passe par l'esprit du Gouvernement pour laisser en place un tel sorcier et le soutenir ! Mais ça, vous –_

— _Espèce de traître à votre sang !_

— – _commencez déjà à vous en douter ! Continuez à agir, à soutenir, nous ne sommes pas perdus !_

— _Misérables ! Hors de ma demeure !_

— _N'oubliez pas, malgré ce que vous entendez derrière nous, n'est traître à son sang de sorcier que celui qui agit contre elle ! Le reste, ce n'est qu'une histoire de naissance !_

— _Pauvres ê–_

— _Ah, et les têtes d'elfes de maison, c'est grave pas tendance. Faites pas ça chez vous. Vraiment pas. Demain, rendez-vous à 15h. À bientôt, et vivent Harry Potter et la Résistance ! »_

L'émission s'arrêta soudainement sur les hurlements lointains qui avaient entouré le discours du présentateur et les grésillements des ondes emplirent à nouveau l'espace. Jonas baissa le son à son maximum, laissant l'écho résonner dans leurs oreilles, vite remplacé par le silence ébahi des résistants.

—Oui, OUI !

Le cri de jubilation d'Hermione les fit tous sursauter et sortir de leur stupeur. Jonas se tourna vers elle comme si elle était devenue folle alors qu'elle se mettait à sauter de joie et d'extase, pendant que les jambes de Charlie semblaient le lâcher et que la commissure des lèvres de Severus luttait pour ne pas se redresser. Jin Lei croisa les bras, l'air satisfait sans pour autant comprendre l'état des trois Anglais.

— Notre action de propagande porte ses fruits, c'est une excellente nouvelle, dit-il d'un ton docte.

—OUI ! s'écria à nouveau Hermione en serrant les poings devant elle. Mais c'est encore mieux !

— Herm', tu me fais peur, lui dit Jonas en s'asseyant enfin. Qu'est-ce que…

Ce fut Severus qui lâcha la première bombe.

— Une insupportable voix de jumeau Weasley, à s'y méprendre, dit-il avec un semblant de satisfaction, coulant un regard vers le roux qui avait perdu des couleurs.

Les jambes de Charlie le lâchèrent et il retomba dans son canapé, se prit le visage entre les mains, le soulagement manquant de le faire éclater en sanglot.

— OUI ! recommença Hermione. Mais !

Elle tendit un doigt vers le transistor, jubilatoire. Puis elle qui lâcha la seconde bombe.

— Mais le mieux, c'est que c'est le portrait de Mrs Black qui hurlait !

* * *

21 avril 1999

Ils étaient catégoriques. Fred ou George, ou les deux, étaient au Square Grimmaurd. Une fois calmée, Hermione avait été formelle. Non seulement il s'agissait bien de Mrs Black qu'on avait entendue couper la parole en fond d'émission, mais en plus la mention aux elfes de maison décapités était trop grosse pour être une simple coïncidence. Non seulement il était facile de faire taire la vieille Walburga en la recouvrant de son rideau, mais parler de cette décoration ignoble à la radio était un moyen rapide et efficace de donner leur position aux personnes qui connaissaient l'endroit. Bien que ce fut risqué, sachant que Narcissa Malefoy ainsi que Bellatrix Lestrange y avaient passé bien des moments pendant leur enfance.

_Assise devant sa coiffeuse qui lui rappelait son enfance, Narcissa dénoua la natte qu'elle avait portée toute la journée à Sainte-Mangouste. Tenir son rôle de directrice, de femme du Ministère était parfois bien difficile. Surtout en ce moment, alors que jamais auparavant elle n'avait senti tant de pression autour d'elle. La peur de mourir. La peur de faire un faux pas alors que tout s'enchaînait plus vite que jamais cela ne s'était fait depuis un an. Ils étaient en mauvaise passe. Tout ça à cause d'un retour en grâce de la Résistance et de leur Sauveur. Leur communication était bien trop percutante à ses yeux. Trop présente._

En revenant de sa dernière campagne de propagande, Harry avait senti son cœur s'étreindre de soulagement en entendant ce qui s'était passé. Toute nouvelle positive était bonne à prendre en ces temps sombres, mais la survie de gens qui lui étaient chers, dans des lieux qui lui étaient tout aussi chers, avait réussi à légèrement desserrer l'étau qui blessait son cœur en permanence en ce moment. Se souvenant soudainement de Kreattur, il avait tenté de l'appeler à lui en tant que maître afin d'avoir un accès dans le Square. Sans succès.

_La femme convoqua son elfe de maison, cette docile créature qui ne manquait jamais de répondre à ses appels sous peine de souffrances et lui ordonna de servir un thé. Lucius entra dans la chambre quand le domestique disparut, puis observa sa femme avec un amour qu'il avait toujours ressenti pour elle, jamais mourant. Il la regarda se coiffer, se préparer pour leur soirée en tête à tête au sein de leur manoir qui semblait figé dans le temps. L'elfe réapparut, tête basse, puis déposa le plateau sur la table près du foyer qui réchauffait la pièce. Le petit être s'inclina devant son maître qui approchait et s'éclipsa, parfaitement conscient qu'il devrait revenir à la moindre demande._

Voyant sa déception et son espoir brisé, Remus lui avait expliqué que les elfes de maison étaient soumis aux mêmes règles du _Fidelitas_ que les sorciers, que pire, ils étaient attachés au lieu caché et ainsi privés de leurs libertés de mouvement hors de la zone sous protection. Dobby avait voulu se mettre la main dans le feu quand il s'était rendu compte que lui aussi était inutile dans la situation et Neville et Katie n'avaient pas été de trop pour l'empêcher de se blesser grièvement.

Depuis la veille, les discussions allaient bon train pour savoir comment joindre l'intérieur du Square. Le soleil était déjà couché et la conclusion à laquelle ils étaient arrivés était très loin de satisfaire Harry qui se retenait à grand-peine de maudire les têtes pensantes de l'endroit avec énervement.

— Ça ne me plaît pas plus qu'à toi, Harry, essaya de consoler Hermione.

Le brun ne lui répondit pas, le regard sombre et évitant de lui rappeler que l'idée venait d'elle, préféra s'approcher de Ron et Drago.

_D'un pas silencieux, Lucius s'approcha d'elle, sa compagne continuant sa toilette du soir. Perdue dans ses pensées et ses inquiétudes, le visage de Narcissa trahissait son esprit troublé. Son mari ne lui en tint pas rigueur, parfaitement conscient de la détresse qui saisissait plus aisément sa femme que lui. Après l'échappée d'Hermione Granger, Narcissa avait subi la colère du Lord. Elle savait parfaitement, peut-être plus que personne d'encore vivant, que jamais le Lord ne laisserait passer de tels événements. Ils étaient en danger. Maintenant, c'était eux, ou lui._

— _Est-ce qu'il y a des nouvelles ? demanda-t-elle, presque distraite en le regardant à peine à travers le miroir._

— _Aucune. Thémis reste introuvable. Malheureusement, nous ne pourrons pas la contacter directement. Étant donné comme elle nous échappe depuis six mois, ce n'est guère surprenant._

_Il posa une main ferme sur son épaule._

La main rassurante de Drago glissa derrière sa nuque dans un vain essai pour le calmer.

— Je suis la seule personne à avoir un lien de sang avec l'endroit, il est logique que je tente ma chance.

— Et il faut bien quelqu'un pour surveiller ton gars tout en annonçant la couleur aux habitants s'ils nous voient, enchérit Ron qui fermait déjà son blouson, prêt à partir.

Les épaules d'Harry s'affaissèrent et il s'avoua rapidement vaincu. Leur petit groupe se trouvait dans l'aire de transplanage, prêt au départ du duo. Drago se pencha et embrassa la tempe du brun qui se retint de justesse de le prendre contre lui. Sentant bien la tension ambiante, le blond ne s'en priva pas et passa ses bras autour d'Harry qui en profita pour enserrer sa taille.

— Je serai prudent, promis, lui murmura-t-il. On voit déjà ce qu'on peut faire ce soir, et je garde un œil sur ton meilleur pote.

_Narcissa reposa sa brosse et se leva, entraîna Lucius sur le canapé pour boire le thé qui leur avait été servi. Elle souleva délicatement sa tasse. Avala une gorgée prudente. Lucius s'installa près d'elle et en fit de même, songeur._

— _Je suppose que nous n'avons plus le choix. Nous allons devoir passer par ce Sortilège en espérant que notre hypothèse est la bonne._

_Sa voix était stable, mais sa main tremblait. D'émotion ou de crainte, Lucius n'aurait su le dire. Pourtant, lui aussi ressentait le même tiraillement, accompagné par une sourde colère qu'il pensait avoir oubliée et dépassée depuis un an. Mais son cœur le contredisait, lui rappelant que non, il n'avait pas tourné la page. Il préféra se pencher et embrasser sa femme délicatement._

Ron rompit le baiser qu'il partageait avec Hermione, lui adressant une caresse et un sourire, puis se retourna vers Drago.

— On se garde chacun nos arrières. Soyons prêts à tout.

— _Nous devons commencer à nous préparer, dit-il d'une voix déterminée tout en caressant son visage. C'est notre seul espoir d'entrer en contact avec la Résistance. Et si ce n'est pas la bonne solution, eh bien… nous n'aurons pas tout perdu. Avant toute chose, nous devons rester prudents._

— Pas d'imprudence, intervint Hermione qui, même si elle était à l'origine de l'idée, restait inquiète et méfiante. Si rien ne se passe ce soir, nous pourrons essayer d'établir un plan de secours demain.

Drago releva le visage d'Harry et l'embrassa, sentant la poigne du brun dans sa veste en cuir. Il ne se détendit qu'à peine. Harry avait maintenant l'habitude de voir Drago partir avec ou sans lui sur le terrain, affronter des sorciers. Pourtant, ce soir, il n'arrivait pas à se sortir de la tête que quelque chose allait se produire. L'aristocrate n'approfondit pas le baiser, sachant pertinemment qu'il aurait du mal à s'écarter sinon, et il recula en délogeant les bras confortables avec douceur. Un dernier sourire et il se tourna vers Ron.

— Rouquin.

— Blondinet.

— _Lucius…_

_Narcissa reposa sa tasse et croisa les doigts, ses yeux gris se fermant comme elle le faisait de plus en plus ces temps-ci, tentant de se protéger du monde qui souhaitait leur perte. Elle passa la main sur son visage, épuisée par les événements et par ceux qui ne s'étaient pas encore produits. Ce soir, elle n'arrivait pas à se le sortir de la tête. Il leur faudrait affronter ce qui se présenterait une fois le rituel exécuté, que les réponses leur plaisent ou non. Narcissa lâcha un dernier soupir, son mari continua d'une voix froide._

Le duo improbable se prit le bras sous les regards inquiets de leur moitié. Intérieurement, ils étaient tout aussi nerveux et tendus qu'eux. Pourtant, c'est avec l'air confiant de ceux qui savent ce qu'ils font qu'ils transplanèrent dans un bruit sourd.

— _Nous devons invoquer Drago près de nous._


	23. La lente descente

21 avril 1999

Square Grimmaurd

Londres

En toute honnêteté, Ron ne s’était pas attendu à ça. L’atmosphère calme et paisible du carré de verdure que constituait le Square Grimmaurd. Les fenêtres des demeures moldues éclairées pour certaines, témoignant des dernières activités de la journée qui se terminait pour leurs habitants. Le vrombissement lointain de la circulation dans le quartier de King’s Cross, étouffé par les hautes façades des bâtiments. L’air frais du mois d’avril, soutenu par l’humidité résiduelle de l’orage qui avait précédemment éclaté.

L’absence totale d’individus autour d’eux.

En toute franchise, Ron ne savait pas à quoi il aurait dû s’attendre.

Quand Drago et lui avaient transplané dans une alcôve de l’imposante Station St Pancras, l’ambiance avait été tendue. Mains fermement fourrées dans leurs poches où étaient cachées leurs baguettes. Le visage dirigé vers le sol tout en gardant un œil attentif sur leurs alentours. Ils s’étaient rapidement mêlés à la foule qui commençait tout juste à l’éclaircir dans la gare en ce début de soirée et avaient quitté les lieux, s’engageant sur les trottoirs bondés. Le klaxon des nombreuses voitures, la lumière vive des phares et des feux de signalisation, les rires et les éclats de voix avaient pesé sur les deux jeunes hommes comme une chape de plomb menaçante. Ils étaient trop proches de King’s Cross et de potentiels sorciers. Ils étaient en danger, ainsi à découvert, anonymes qu’ils essayaient de rester.

Pourtant, rien ne s’était placé sur leur route et ils avaient pu entrer sans problème dans l’impasse du Square, toujours sur le qui-vive dans la peur d’une embuscade.

C’était trois heures plus tôt.

Depuis, rien ne bougeait.

Conformément à ce qu’ils avaient décidé avant de quitter Abbey Road, leur mission de ce soir se limitait à repérer les lieux. Vérifier ce qui les attendait une fois sur place, ami ou ennemi. Cependant, le résultat se révélait neutre. C’était comme si l’endroit n’avait rien à voir avec la société sorcière et ses tourments.

Et Ron, tout proche d’un de ses frères qu’il se savait, ne pouvait s’empêcher de sentir sa frustration grandir. Il était là, droit devant lui, mais ne pouvait se faire voir.

Caché dans l’ombre des arbres du petit parc, le rouquin observait le 11, Square Grimmaurd. Au premier étage, la lumière s’éteignit, ajoutant à l’aspect apaisé des lieux. Au 13, on entendait le bourdonnement incessant d’une télévision et les cris réguliers du Moldu qui la regardait, encourageant sans doute quelconque équipe qu’il supportait. Mais le numéro 12 restait invisible. Le duo avait beau savoir qu’il existait, qu’il était là, caché sous le plus puissant des sortilèges de confidentialité. Mieux – _ou pire_ – sous une double couche de ce plus puissant des sortilèges de confidentialité.

Pas le moindre mouvement. Pas la moindre étincelle de magie. Pas le moindre individu suspect. Pas la moindre présence révélée par les _Homenum Revelio_ qu’ils avaient lancés plusieurs fois dès leur arrivée. Tout laissait à croire que rien ne se passait dans ce Square.

Ron adorait comme il maudissait l’ingéniosité des jumeaux. Car, même s’il savait que l’ancien Quartier Général de l’Ordre était occupé par des alliés, ils n’avaient aucun moyen de signaler leur présence sans se révéler à un potentiel ennemi.

D’où leur immobilité actuelle. D’où leur prudence alors qu’il ne souhaitait qu’une chose, leur crier qu’il était là, qu’il était vivant et qu’il était heureux de les avoir retrouvés.

Passant une main fatiguée sur son visage, Ron cessa de parcourir les deux façades qu’il scrutait. Il soupira, parfaitement conscient qu’insister, plisser les yeux, projeter son esprit, ne ferait pas apparaître le numéro. Accroupi près de lui, caché par le grillage et le lierre qui faisaient le tour du petit parc, Drago se mordit la lèvre puis s’écarta légèrement pour se redresser à l’abri des regards.

— On fait quoi ? chuchota-t-il, commençant à se sentir frustré par la longue attente infructueuse.

Rapidement et fébrilement, Ron énuméra mentalement toutes leurs possibilités. _Rester toute la nuit ici ?_ La télévision au numéro 13 s’éteignit à son tour, confirmant l’heure déjà bien avancée. Rien ne semblait être sur le point de changer sur les lieux si ce n’étaient les quelques hululements nocturnes maintenant plus sonores. Le Square Grimmaurd dormait à cette heure. _Partir et revenir plus tard ?_ Ils risquaient de louper _quelque chose_. N’importe quoi. Peut-être que les actuels propriétaires allaient sortir pour une escapade discrète pour la seule et unique fois pendant un long temps. _Signaler leur présence ?_ Autant se tracer une cible sur le visage et demander à se faire tirer dessus. Ce n’était pas le moment, pas si proches du but.

Drago retint un grognement, agitant nerveusement sa baguette au bout de ses doigts. Pendant que Ron avait efficacement lancé les sortilèges de détection, lui s’était chargé de rechercher toute trace de Magie Noire. Mais rien. Ni récente, ni même plus ancienne. Plus remarquable aussi, aucune trace de transplanage. Donc, quiconque ici se gardait bien d’apparaître ailleurs que sur le porche. Et, après ce premier examen des lieux, personne ne semblait avoir approché l’endroit. Mais ils savaient parfaitement que ça ne voulait rien dire. Qu’ils ne pouvaient pas se contenter d’un _premier examen des lieux_.

Pour l’instant, ils n’avaient _rien_. Ni pour prouver que l’endroit était sûr – bien que l’émission leur ait apporté confirmation sur l’identité des occupants – ni pour se signaler en toute sécurité.

Ron s’écarta légèrement de son tronc, l’air frustré et les lèvres pincées. Drago lui jeta un coup d’œil, intérieurement inquiet de son état mental, se sachant si proche mais si loin des siens. Pourtant, il avait l’air ferme et sûr de lui. Et Drago le savait maintenant, quand le roux arborait cet air, c’était qu’il s’était fait son idée.

— On ne va pas rester ici, on risque de se faire découvrir si quelqu’un venait à arriver. Je sais qu’il n’y a rien à signaler pour le moment dans la rue, mais…

La frustration de Drago franchit un nouveau cap, rejoignant celle de Ron, et il se résigna en sentant parfaitement qu’après ces trois heures de planque ils n’étaient plus en bon état d’esprit pour rester prudents. Ils n’étaient pas les seuls à avoir de quoi surveiller la présence du camp ennemi. Ils n’étaient pas les seuls à chercher. Ils n’étaient pas les seuls à user de la magie pour atteindre leurs objectifs. Pire, entre Ron et lui présents ce soir, seul Drago utiliserait des sortilèges de magie noire en cas d’attaque. Les Mangemorts, eux, ne se priveraient pas.

— Voyons le bon côté des choses, céda Drago tout en remontant sur sa tête la capuche du sweat-shirt qu’il avait mis sous sa veste en cuir. Nous savons que les lieux nous sont acquis et actuellement l’endroit paraît sûr. Il nous ne nous reste plus qu’à nous faire remarquer.

Ron hocha la tête et soupira avant de rabaisser sur ses yeux la casquette qu’il portait depuis leur départ de la Réserve. Drago posa sa main sur son épaule puis se détourna, passant par-dessus le grillage une fois qu’ils furent éloignés des numéros 11 et 13. Ils restaient déçus et frustrés de leur soirée, mais après tout c’était ce qu’ils avaient décidé de faire, bien qu’ils eussent espéré davantage.

Comme l’avait dit Hermione, _si rien ne se passe ce soir, nous pourrons essayer d’établir un plan de secours demain_.

* * *

Les missions de guérilla et de propagande se ralentirent légèrement, les Résistants d’Abbey Road s’accordant sur le fait qu’il leur était important de reprendre possession de l’Ancestrale Demeure Black.

Chaque jour, ils écoutaient l’émission clandestine pour s’assurer que les jumeaux étaient toujours présents dans le Square. Chaque jour, ils parlaient des nouveaux actes de résistance dont ils avaient écho. Chaque jour, ils commentaient les apparitions de Harry et les actions rédhibitoires du Gouvernement. Et chaque jour, ils confirmaient d’une manière ou d’une autre leur localisation. Il fallait avouer que Mrs Black n’était pas une personne des plus discrètes, ni même leurs allusions aux nombreuses caractéristiques précises de la demeure.

Pourtant, chaque jour, une ou plusieurs équipes comportant un Weasley se rendaient sur place, mais ils n’étaient jamais repérés. Après avoir discrètement ensorcelé les vitres des Moldus pour qu’ils ne fassent pas attention à des individus rodant dans leur impasse, deux ou trois résistants se relayaient pour se tenir devant là où aurait dû se trouver le numéro 12. Assez visibles pour les fenêtres qu’ils savaient se trouver ici. Assez discrets pour ne pas tant attirer l’attention aux yeux de tierces personnes.

Il aurait fallu voir du positif à ce que leur présence ne résulte en aucun ennui. Pourtant, aucune réussite n’en résultait non plus.

Frustré, Charlie jeta sa veste sur le canapé, tirant un grognement de Neville qui y était assis et manqua de s’en retrouver recouvert. Le roux s’excusa d’un vague signe de la main et se laissa tomber au sol devant la cheminée avant que le brun ne puisse bouger, dans le peu de place qu’il restait dans la pièce. Tout commençait sérieusement à lui porter sur les nerfs.

— Toujours rien ? demanda inutilement Neville en écartant la veste et la reposant correctement sur l’accoudoir.

— Rien, enchaîna Percy en rentrant après son frère dont il avait partagé le tour de garde, venant se pencher sur le dossier du canapé. On est restés plantés là-bas toute l’après-midi, comme on le fait depuis une semaine, et toujours rien. J’aime mes frères, mais là ils me cassent les couilles.

— Perce ! s’écrièrent son aîné et leur père qui était présent.

Neville se contenta de hausser les épaules et de se serrer un peu plus sur le canapé quand Harry arriva lui aussi, l’air tout autant frustré que ses partenaires.

— Non, il a raison, ils cassent les couilles, ajouta-t-il en se laissant tomber dans le maigre espace créé par son ancien camarade de dortoir.

— Harry !

— Hm, j’aurais plus imaginé ces mots dans la bouche d’un dragonologiste plutôt que d’étudiants, dit distraitement Hermione sans lever les yeux de la liasse de documents qu’elle parcourait et touillant sa tasse de thé.

— Ok, vous savez quoi, allez vous faire m—

—Charlie !

L’aîné ravala son « _tre_ » à l’intervention de son père et se contenta de se masser les tempes. La situation allait de mal en pire avec cette promiscuité. Sur le canapé, Harry soupira et s’autorisa à légèrement se détendre. Si c’était possible avec cette ambiance tendue. L’équipe du soir venait tout juste de prendre la relève et ils étaient restés sous les arbres, à peine protégés de la pluie printanière, sans résultats. À l’autre bout de la pièce, l’émission de radio se terminait joyeusement sur un nouvel appel à la Résistance et le prochain horaire. On n’entendit plus que le crépitement du feu et le clic de l’appareil qu’on éteignit. À côté de lui, Neville se tortilla légèrement.

— Dites…

Seuls des grondements épuisés et dépités lui répondirent et l’Écossais dut se rappeler qu’il était un contrebandier dont la tête valait plusieurs milliers de gallions pour ne pas se recroqueviller devant la mauvaise humeur de ses complices. Il se racla la gorge.

— S’ils nous ont contactés via la radio pour nous signaler où ils se trouvaient, pourquoi on n’utiliserait pas notre propre journal pour faire de même, vu qu’ils rappellent tous les jours qu’ils le lisent ?

Jamais le crépitement du feu ne parut aussi fort à ses oreilles quand tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui. Il sentit le rouge lui monter au visage.

— Euh, je veux dire… quelque chose du genre « on sait où vous êtes, laissez-nous entrer » ? Ou quelque chose…

Le reste de sa phrase ainsi que le cri qu’il lâcha furent soudain étouffés par Harry qui s’était élancé sur lui pour le serrer dans ses bras, Percy manquant lui aussi de l’étrangler et Charlie faisant de même en s’étant jeté sur ses jambes depuis sa place au sol. Un nouveau couinement lui échappa quand le brun lui claqua un gros baiser sur le crâne.

— Un génie ! Un putain de génie !

— OK, on peut m’expliquer pourquoi mon mec en embrasse un autre ? lâcha un Drago stupéfait qui était sur le point d’entrer avec un Théo tout aussi confus.

Harry relâcha Neville tout aussi vite qu’il l’avait serré dans ses bras et se précipita vers son petit-ami pour l’embrasser – directement sur les lèvres – alors qu’Hermione avalait cul sec le contenu de sa tasse et se pressait pour sortir de l’endroit et rejoindre le bureau. Harry, souriant sincèrement pour la première fois depuis longtemps, écarta Drago, abasourdi, et pointa Neville qui essayait désespérément de se dégager de l’étreinte de Charlie et de Percy qui ne continuaient que pour l’embêter davantage.

— Qu’on donne un cookie à cet homme !

Puis il quitta la pièce tout aussi vite que sa meilleure amie. Ils avaient enfin la solution !

* * *

26 avril 1999

12, Square Grimmaurd

Londres

— T’as vu ?

L’édition de _L’Espoir_ du jour fut déposée sur la table, l’autre l’attrapa et ses yeux s’écarquillèrent devant la Une.

Harry, assis à un bureau de fer forgé dans une grande pièce parée de tentures sombres, le visage et les lieux éclairés par les candélabres sur les colonnes de marbre adjacentes, semblait comme un chef de guerre en plein conseil. Devant lui des papiers, des cartes… le tout savamment disposé de manière à ce qu’on remarque leur contenu principal : des avis de recherche. Mais loin d’être le sien, Lucius Malefoy, Jonathan Nott, Augustus Rockwood… Toutes concernant des membres actuels du Ministère, antérieures à 1998. Comme un rappel – évident – que ceux qui se dressaient aujourd’hui comme les sauveurs du monde sorcier n’étaient que d’anciens meurtriers et criminels, fondamentalistes. Comme un rappel que les rôles avaient été inversés.

Mais, plus important à leurs yeux à instant dans la mise en scène que ces documents, la radio installée près d’Harry, sa main nonchalamment posée à côté comme s’il était sur le point de l’allumer. Et, écrits en légende de l’image, comme pour lancer un message au monde entier tout en sachant pertinemment à _qui_ ils s’adressaient réellement, ces mots :

_« Je vous ai entendus. Ouvrez-moi la porte. »_

__Les regards se croisèrent, puis se glissèrent vers les rideaux qui restaient en permanence tirés dans le salon comme pour mieux les cacher du monde dangereux au-dehors, qu’ils n’osaient plus qu’affronter une fois par mois.

On se déplaça et, prudemment, la lumière inonda à nouveau le 12, Square Grimmaurd.

* * *

26 avril 1999

Ministère de la Magie

Londres

Dans les couloirs du Ministère, on faisait front. Sous la direction – la poigne – de Lucius Malefoy et de son entourage, le gouvernement tenait la barre du monde sorcier. Les employés étaient dévoués à leur tâche. Chacun mettait du sien et vouait son âme à la grandeur retrouvée de leur société depuis que le Grand Gouverneur et les siens avaient repris la main un an plus tôt. Eux aussi étaient membres à part entière de la reconquête de leur gloire passée, quand les Moldus n’étaient que de pauvres individus ignorants et tellement inférieurs !

C’est pourquoi, quand leur Ministère avançait parmi eux, traversant l’Atrium comme il le faisait chaque jour depuis un an tout en leur accordant un regard magnanime, sa longue robe effleurant les dalles de marbre polies par le temps et sa canne frappant le sol en soutenant sa démarche altière, ils s’inclinaient, souriaient, ravis de faire partie de cette importante œuvre salvatrice. Et si, par un quelconque hasard, le Grand Gouverneur était présent lui aussi, leur motivation et leur ardeur n’en étaient que plus fortes. Ils faisaient partie de ce grand organisme qu’était le Ministère de la Magie et feraient tout pour seconder leurs sauveurs dans leur quête de restauration.

Que de foutaises.

Ils s’inclinaient. Répondaient au plus vite à leurs demandes. Faisaient leurs tâches telles qu’on leur avait confiées. Cherchaient à s’attirer les faveurs de ceux qui les dominaient. Certains montraient leur zèle. D’autres vomissaient leurs compliments et leur soutien.

Mais, contrairement à la plupart des Mangemorts qui ne voyaient pas plus loin que le bout de leur nez, il en fallait bien plus pour que Lucius Malefoy ne ferme les yeux.

Oui, dans les couloirs du Ministère, on faisait front. Sous la cape des sorciers, la discorde et le doute étaient encore bien trop présents. Thémis, depuis le début, avait planté les graines de la résistance et en avait récolté certains fruits. Puis Potter et ses petits amis avaient continué à répandre l’engrais nauséabond de la rébellion. Et ce n’était pas Lord Voldemort et son comportement actuel qui allaient empêcher ce verger de résistance civile d’être plus abondant.

Lucius avait beau garder la tête haute, il savait que la situation pouvait très prochainement dégénérer. L’étau semblait se resserrer de jour en jour. Pour l’instant, il gardait la main sur le Gouvernement et sur la vie politique. Pour l’instant, la société sorcière le suivait encore, le regardait avec les yeux d’un enfant à qui l’on promettait monts et merveilles. C’était à lui qu’on attribuait les _avancées_ sociales et restauratrices. C’était son nom qui était cité quand on parlait des réformes qui avaient discrètement bouleversé la vie des sorciers sans qu’ils ne s’en rendent totalement compte. Et malgré les batailles acharnées de Thémis, de cette Hermione Granger qui leur avait échappé il y a des mois, il gardait la main sur leur lutte. Lui, et lui seul.

Cependant, il restait _l’homme de main du Lord_. Officiellement, et bien que n’ayant qu’un rôle représentatif, le Lord Noir tenait le monde entre ses mains. Le monde sorcier britannique. Et par ses représentants à l’étranger, le Monde Sorcier Européen.

L’aristocrate, de par sa position à la tête du Gouvernement, était le premier contact des Présidents des Assemblées, des Chanceliers et autres systèmes. Il savait ce qui se passait ailleurs. Il savait en quel état se trouvait le continent.

Il savait à quel point les autres factions étaient imbéciles.

Quand l’Assemblée Nationale Sorcière Française avait été dissoute et en faveur aux partisans de Voldemort, quand l’Allemagne avait elle-même élu son Chancelier qui soutenait leur cause, quand le coup d’état italien avait placé un _Presidente del Consiglio dei Ministri_ qui louait ouvertement un culte au Lord… Quand tous ces pays étaient tombés sous la coupe de ses idéaux en cette année 1998 passée, Lucius avait cru que son rêve se réalisait enfin. Que la pureté du sang allait redevenir la priorité dans leur Monde, que la magie allait revenir à ses ayants droit légitimes. Tous luttaient dans le même sens, avaient les mêmes objectifs.

Mais seul le Royaume-Uni avait commencé à prendre de prudentes distances avec le Lord. Ailleurs, il était toujours proclamé exemplaire. Toujours adulé et loué comme celui qui était au-dessus de tout, comme celui qui _dirigeait_ _les réformes et la purification de leur monde_.

Des imbéciles. De parfaits crétins qui n’allaient que se saborder eux-mêmes et leurs objectifs s’ils maintenaient leur cap sans voir l’iceberg meurtrier qu’était devenu Lord Voldemort.

Pourtant, Jonathan leur laissait des indices. Pointait du doigt ses actions folles sans jamais le remettre clairement en cause.

Ne pouvaient-ils voir ce qui se passait au Royaume-Uni ? Ne pouvaient-ils voir que celui qu’ils suivaient aveuglément – tout comme Lucius et les siens l’avaient fait dès le départ – allait aujourd’hui devenir celui qui les précipiterait dans leur chute ?

Il suffisait d’un homme, d’une femme du peuple qui se soulève contre les crimes de Voldemort, qui montre qu’il n’agissait pas dans leur bien à eux, sorciers, pour que tout s’effondre comme un vulgaire château de cartes. Pour que ces Gouvernements qui avaient réussi à prendre le pouvoir ne perdent toute leur légitimité et ne soient destitués, éradiqués.

Ce que Lucius devait absolument éviter ici. Ce qu’il s’efforcer de faire sans trop risquer sa propre place. Sans risquer que le Lord ne le considère comme un traître et ne se débarrasse de lui.

Non, le monde sorcier britannique avait _besoin_ que Lucius Malefoy reste à sa tête. Pour son propre bien.

Serrant la main sur le pommeau de sa canne, il s’enfonça dans les profondeurs du Ministère en direction de son bureau. Sa prochaine proposition de loi, visant à entériner les Grandes Réformes Magiques, était _enfin_ prête. En un sens, il devrait remercier Thémis de l’avoir poussé dans ses derniers retranchements et de l’avoir obligé à s’assurer qu’elles seraient dorénavant inattaquables. Des mois de lutte politique, de failles et de textes judiciaires ancestraux qui lui avaient été renvoyés en pleine face à chaque fois. Des mois à essayer de clôturer le premier acte des réformes, à rendre ses Lois Sanguines incontournables, à faire en sorte que le monde sorcier ne puisse plus jamais s’ouvrir à la moindre impureté de la part du monde moldu… Lucius ne put empêcher un sourire satisfait de se glisser sur ses lèvres. Oui. Il tenait enfin le bon bout.

L’homme arriva à son bureau dans le couloir désert, murmura l’incantation qui en verrouillait l’accès à quiconque n’y était pas autorisé puis tourna la poignée et s’introduisit.

— _Avada Kedavra !_

Lucius Malefoy se figea alors qu’une vive lumière rouge l’enveloppait.

Debout devant le bureau, l’air déterminé, mais les traits tirés de quelqu’un qui n’avait pas dormi de toute la nuit, Pansy Parkinson brandissait sa baguette avec le sourire dément de quelqu’un qui n’attendait que de hurler ces mots. À ses pieds, le chatoiement d’une cape d’invisibilité abandonnée pour faire en sorte que sa victime sache parfaitement qui la tuait.

Puis, dans la même seconde, le craquement du bois qui explose et la lumière rouge qui se diffracte soudainement à travers la pièce, le sourire de Pansy qui se fane et ses yeux qui s’écarquillent d’effroi.

Puis, dans la seconde suivante, la main tremblante de Lucius Malefoy qui sort sa baguette des restes de sa canne brisée et la pointe sans attendre vers la jeune fille qui ne pensa pas à bouger à son tour.

— _Stupéfix_.

Elle se figea et fut projetée lourdement par-delà le bureau et contre la chaise de velours où elle s’affaissa comme une poupée brisée. Lucius secoua sa baguette pour la débarrasser des éclats de bois de sa canne qui y étaient restés incrustés quand l’artefact de magie noire contenant les _Protego Sorbere_ salvateurs, renouvelés et ajoutés par chacun de ses propriétaires dans la famille Malefoy, avait explosé sous la force de l’Impardonnable. Lucius savait que le sortilège n’était pas conçu pour résister à l’incantation mortelle et jamais il ne serait attendu à ce que sa protection familiale ne trouve telle fin tout en lui évitant la sienne.

D’un geste prudent qui lui permit de retrouver un peu de son calme, il referma totalement la porte et apposa plusieurs sortilèges de verrouillage, gardant un œil sur la jeune femme. Une fois assuré que personne ne puisse à nouveau rentrer, il lui lança un _Incarcerem_ et analysa la situation.

Pansy avait été présente avec une cape d’invisibilité avant qu’il ne condamne l’accès à son bureau pour la nuit.

Pansy avait attendu son retour et avait essayé de l’assassiner sitôt entré.

Pansy avait prémédité son acte.

 _Pansy obéissait_.

Il se dirigea vers la cheminée.

* * *

Oxford

Le corps de la jeune femme reposait sur la causeuse verte de la chambre. Elle bougea légèrement, sa conscience revenant peu à peu, prenant la place des rêves troubles qui emplissaient son esprit. Elle devina une main sur son front qui repoussa les mèches brunes et elle se sentit froncer les sourcils, un mal de tête poindre à l’horizon.

— Pansy ?

— _Miss Parkinson a attenté à ma vie._

Elle geignit légèrement en portant un bras sur ses yeux, chassant dans le même temps la main qui se trouvait là. Elle connaissait la voix.

— Pansy, tu m’entends ?

— _Le Lord se méfie et veut m’éliminer. Nous devons accélérer._

Le moelleux des tons graves qui étaient dans ses oreilles lui parut familier, presque… réconfortant. Oui, elle savait qui lui parlait, elle avait longuement fréquenté la personne. Pansy se força à rabaisser son bras et ouvrir prudemment les yeux.

—Mr Nott ?...

— _Jonathan, ramène-la chez toi._

Les yeux sombres de son ex-futur-beau-père la rassurèrent légèrement et il s’écarta d’elle, la laissant se redresser avec précaution.

— Tu es venue tout à l’heure et tu t’es assoupie dans la chambre de Théo.

Pansy regarda autour d’elle et reconnut enfin les lieux. C’était la chambre où elle avait passé tant de temps avec son ancien ami et fiancé, où elle avait passé des nuits à… des nuits _à_ ?

— Tu as dit que Théo te manquait et tu es venue, continua Jonathan d’une voix neutre.

— Oui, je suis venue… il me manquait ?

— _Nous allons la manipuler._

Ah, oui. Théo. C’est vrai qu’il lui manquait. Pourtant, il lui semblait qu’elle faisait quelque chose… Elle reposa les pieds au sol, essaya de focaliser son esprit sur ce qu’elle était en train d’oublier.

— Je vais devoir te laisser, Pansy, dit l’homme en lissant les plis de son veston noir. Je dois passer au journal puis j’ai rendez-vous avec Lucius Malefoy.

— Lucius Malefoy ?

— _Nous ne pouvons pas lui faire oublier sa mission. Mais maintenant que la legilimencie a répondu à tout ce que nous voulions savoir, autant se servir d’elle._

Oui, la mission. L’ordre du maître d’assassiner le Ministre de la Magie. Peu à peu, les souvenirs lui revinrent et elle refit le chemin de sa journée. Elle était allée au Ministère la veille. Elle était entrée dans le bureau sous sa cape d’invisibilité puis elle s’était laissée enfermer. Puis l’occasion n’était jamais venue. Et elle s’était souvenue de Théo. Un élan d’émoi lui traversa le cœur à la pensée de celui qu’elle n’avait pas su chérir.

La main de Jonathan Nott se posa sur son épaule et leurs yeux s’ancrèrent dans ceux de l’autre.

—Tu peux rester si tu le souhaites, offrit-il. Tu es ici encore chez toi.

— Merci Mr Nott…

— _Puisque le Lord se sert de cette petite idiote comme d’un pion, nous allons en faire le nôtre aussi._

L’aristocrate lui sourit et la relâcha, se détourna et sortit de la pièce. En fermant doucement la porte derrière lui, il lui sembla entendre un soupir languissant et il ne cacha pas le rictus qui tordit ses traits, ravala cependant la colère sourde qui lui donnait envie d’éventrer cette imbécile qui avait failli faire tomber le monde sorcier dans le chaos. Pendant quelques instants, il songea avec fascination au pouvoir de l’esprit et de sa manipulation quand on ne possédait pas la force mentale nécessaire pour s’en défendre.

Dorénavant, Pansy était sous leur coupe.

Elle _oublierait_ que la tentative d’assassinat de Lucius était en cours sous quelconque prétexte. Elle _oublierait_ qu’elle n’avait des comptes à rendre qu’à son Lord bien-aimé. Elle _oublierait_ que Théodore n’était qu’un traître qui aurait dû mourir il y a des semaines déjà. Avec un peu de chance, en bonus, elle servirait à retrouver ce bon à rien et lui permettrait de définitivement le punir comme il se devait, puisqu’il ne pouvait pas employer la même incantation que les Malefoy préparaient pour faire revenir leur fils.

Jonathan quitta sa demeure. Les choses s’accéléraient.

* * *

28 avril 1999

12, Square Grimmaurd

Londres

Harry se roula avec délectation dans la couverture chaude qui l’enveloppait. Le matelas et l’oreiller dans lesquels il s’enfonçait lui semblaient encore bien trop oniriques et bénis pour appartenir à la réalité. Soupirant de bien-être dans l’état pré-éveillé qui était maintenant sa condition, il remonta le tissu jusqu’à ses joues, savoura la chaleur et le confort, se roula à nouveau sur lui-même comme pour s’enfermer dans un cocon de sécurité dont il ne voulait plus sortir. À ses côtés, un grondement se fit entendre et il se sentit soudainement basculer en sens inverse, son écrin lui être arraché. Il ouvrit les yeux, sur le qui-vive, et chercha pendant une seconde paniquée sa baguette. Un bras agacé s’abattit sur son torse et l’obligea à rester couché.

— ‘rrête de prendre la couverture, Potter.

Sa respiration et sa panique se calmèrent aussitôt quand la _menace_ fut associée à son grincheux de partenaire. L’autre membre sur les yeux et la tignasse ébouriffée, Drago se réveillait à peine, le torse hâtivement caché par le tissu qu’il avait difficilement récupérée. Harry se détendit et dégagea le bras du blond pour le passer sous sa tête puis revient se caler contre lui, rabattant correctement la couverture sur eux deux cette fois-ci. Drago lâcha un grognement appréciateur et ramena Harry contre lui, le serrant contre son flanc. Il soupira de contentement en sentant le Gryffondor l’enlacer, prêt à reprendre sa grasse matinée.

— Non Potter, je suppose que c’est l’heure.

— On est vraiment obligés ? rechigna-t-il en essayant de retrouver son état léthargique d’il y a quelques instants.

Une main se glissa dans ses cheveux et joua légèrement avec les mèches épaisses, tentant inutilement de les démêler. Harry n’avait vraiment pas envie de quitter la sécurité de son étreinte. Drago retira le bras qui le protégeait de la lumière qui filtrait à travers les épais rideaux rouges et attrapa sa baguette, lança un _Tempus_ qui l’informa de l’heure. Avec un nouveau soupir en voyant qu’il était presque neuf heures, il reposa l’objet et se tourna pour mieux enlacer son brun. Harry frissonna en le sentant entremêler leurs jambes et déposer les lèvres sur son crâne, sa main effleurer le long de son épaule jusqu’à ses reins, les caressant délicatement.

— Cinq minutes, souffla-t-il en reprenant ses baisers, les glissant sur la tempe puis la mâchoire du brun.

Harry n’en demandait pas moins. Il entoura la taille de son petit-ami, se cachant totalement contre lui, sous la couverture et savoura les quelques minutes de répit qui leur étaient accordées, effleurant et câlinant le corps qui était contre le sien. Le retour à la réalité serait bien trop rapide, il ne voulait pas perdre une seconde pour déguster l’instant.

Il bougea légèrement de bien-être, sentant les mains chaudes contre son corps, sentant les lèvres embrasser les surfaces auxquelles elles avaient accès, sentant une jambe serrer la sienne… Un nouveau soupir lui échappa avant qu’il ne fût avalé par un baiser de Drago qui le plaqua contre le matelas, sous sa personne presque parfaite. Oui. Dans la sécurité de la chambre de Sirius qui était devenue maintenant la leur, il apprécia les moments qui leur étaient accordés et ne voulait pas sortir affronter le monde.

Un toc contre la porte le coupa dans sa redécouverte du corps de Drago et il geignit en stoppant ses mains dans le boxer qui servait de pyjama à son petit-ami. Le blond soupira et rompit leur baiser, légèrement frustré.

— Si vous voulez manger, il serait temps de se lever !

— C’est bon, Weasley, on se lève !

Pas de réponse. On leur laissait la décence de s’habiller plutôt que d’ouvrir leur porte, contrairement à leur premier réveil au Square. Personne n’avait franchement apprécié. Ni Drago et Harry coupés en pleine gâterie, ni Ginny qui avait été envoyée pour les tirer du lit.

Harry retira les mains des fesses où elles se trouvaient et leur donna une légère claque.

— Allez, descends de là, dit-il à regret.

Un dernier baiser lui fut volé avant que Drago ne roule à côté de lui et ne s’asseye, chassant rapidement l’érection matinale qu’il aurait préféré mettre à profit. Peut-être ce soir si cette fois ils ne tombaient pas raides morts dans la douceur du matelas qui leur avait tant manqué… Il se laissa faire quand Harry se pencha par-dessus son épaule et l’embrassa sur la joue puis se leva, essayant de se motiver pour enfiler le jeu de vêtements plutôt propres qui étaient devenus les siens au fil des approvisionnements dans la Réserve. Drago observa ses lignes quelques secondes avant d’en faire de même. L’instant était passé.

Une fois prêts, Drago attrapa la main d’Harry et les fit descendre dans la cuisine où les attendaient sans aucun doute le reste des nouveaux habitants du Square. En les voyant entrer, Seamus leur fit de grands signes en fin de table pour leur signaler où il leur avait gardé de quoi déjeuner. L’aristocrate se glissa sur la chaise devant lui et Harry en fit de même, se dépêchant d’attraper les dernières saucisses qui n’avaient pas encore été dévorées par la foule. Jin Lei, face à lui, sourit dans sa tasse de thé.

— Deuxième fois que vous avez failli ne rien avoir, fit-il remarquer en poussant vers lui la panière de pains.

— L’attrait d’un bon matelas et d’une vraie nuit de sommeil dans un vrai lit, je comprends, déclara Blaise d’un ton docte avec la tête de celui qui n’était pas réveillé depuis bien plus longtemps.

Jonas, l’air tout aussi peu présent que ses comparses qui l’avaient devancé de peu, traversa l’intégralité de la pièce, se laissa tomber tout en bout de table, présidant l’assemblée des derniers levés à la gauche d’Harry.

— Je n’ai pas dormi dans un vrai lit depuis juillet. Évidemment que s’en sortir reste compliqué, surtout les premiers jours. En plus, continua-t-il en désignant vaguement Harry et Drago qui attaquaient leur petit déjeuner, ces deux-là découvrent enfin les joies du lit commun. J’aimerais tellement faire de même avec _Mademoiselle_ Oriane, mais elle ne cède pas à mes avances.

Harry manqua de recracher le jus de citrouille qu’il avait commencé à boire alors que Drago, rougissant, envoyait un bout de pain à la tête de Jonas qui se contenta de l’attraper au vol avec sa bouche.

— Occupe-toi de tes fesses, Jonas, grommela-t-il.

— Avec une telle attitude, pas étonnant… commenta Jin Lei tout en s’amusant de la gêne des jeunes hommes.

— Non, ce matin il n’y avait pas de bruits bizarres derrière la porte contrairement à hier, se contenta de rajouter Ginny en se glissant au coin de la table à côté de Jonas une fois qu’elle eut fini de réveiller tout le monde dans la demeure.

Harry se décala légèrement sur sa droite pour lui laisser plus qu’un petit coin, sa gêne immédiatement oubliée pour être remplacée par un élan de peine et de culpabilité.

— Harry, tu me passes la panière ? lui demanda-t-elle comme si de rien n’était. Elle est trop loin.

 _Trop loin_. Évidemment qu’elle était trop loin. Elle était entre Drago et Harry. À droite. Et Ginny ne pouvait pas l’attraper.

Parce que Ginny n’avait plus de bras droit.

Là où aurait dû se trouver le membre de la jeune fille, la manche de son pull pendait lamentablement, inexorablement dirigée vers le sol par l’action de la gravité, suivant le peu d’os et de muscles qui lui restait de ce côté.

Harry s’empressa de lui faire passer la panière, ravalant toute parole malheureuse ou compatissante qu’il pourrait avoir.

 _Un Sortilège de Nécrose,_ avait-elle expliqué quand les membres de l’Ordre avaient enfin pénétré l’ancestrale demeure Black et avaient découvert ses deux habitants. _George a coupé aussi vite qu’il a pu_ , s’était-elle contenté de dire alors que le visage de son aîné avait pris des plis plus durs et plus _réels_ que le sourire enjoué et soulagé qu’il leur présentait depuis leur retour, partagé entre rage et culpabilité, son bras enlaçant les épaules de sa sœur de manière protectrice.

Leur histoire était tristement aussi simple que celle que nombre d’entre eux avaient vécu ce jour-là.

La défaite. La fuite précipitée avec la personne la plus proche d’eux à ce moment-là. La mise en sécurité la plus rapide possible. La plus efficace possible.

George, en joue, avait vu sa sœur se faire torturer par un Sortilège de Nécrose, une baguette plantée dans sa main pour faire partir lentement l’affliction, les doigts, la paume, la main. L’onde dorée avait jailli des artefacts protecteurs que leur avait fournis Drago avant qu’ils ne se consument. Il avait empoigné Ginny, sanglotant, par l’épaule. Ils avaient transplané sur le perron du 12, Square Grimmaurd. George avait fait entrer sa sœur brutalement. Puis il avait dû, dans les secondes qui avaient suivi, prendre deux décisions.

Sauver sa sœur.

Empêcher quiconque de les suivre.

Le reste était incohérent. George ne se souvenait plus clairement de ce qu’il avait fait, son esprit avait été embrumé par la panique, la détermination et la culpabilité. La fatigue physique et magique. Il ne savait plus l’ordre. Il ne savait plus exactement comment.

Il avait lancé le sortilège de _Fidelitas_ qu’il avait longuement étudié avec Fred dans l’éventualité de l’utiliser un jour. Il avait coupé toute possibilité qu’un ennemi ne les atteigne. Tout en coupant toute possibilité à leurs alliés, leurs amis, _leur famille_ de venir se réfugier ici.

Puis c’était le bras de Ginny qu’il avait coupé. Son bras avait nécrosé jusqu’au coude.

Ni l’un ni l’autre ne se souvenait si ça avait été fait de manière magique. Ou pas.

Il y avait eu du sang. Des hurlements de douleur à se briser les cordes vocales. Des pleurs. Le parfum de la chair brûlée pour cautériser. Les vomissements.

Puis l’infection, la fièvre, les hallucinations.

Des pleurs et encore des pleurs.

Sans les réserves médicales qu’avaient accumulées l’Ordre dans les lieux et l’aide précieuse de Kreattur, la situation finale aurait été bien différente.

Une fois qu’il eut fini, avec sa sœur qu’il ne lâchait pas malgré la présence rassurante des siens, George refusa d’en reparler. Personne ne le força à faire autrement. Leur père s’était contenté de les enlacer tous les deux, de leur dire qu’ils avaient fait ce qu’il fallait pour rester en vie.

Depuis, George était redevenu tout sourire. Plaisantant à tout va dès qu’il le pouvait. Se délectant du retour de sa famille et de ses amis. Enlaçant tous ceux qui passaient. Se réjouissait de leurs retours et parlait avec hâte du moment où ils se retrouveraient tous. Après tout, il ne manquait plus que Fred et leur famille serait réunie. Et si lui avait pu s’en sortir, évidemment que son jumeau était tout aussi malin pour avoir trouvé une bonne planque.

Ginny, quant à elle, gardait la tête haute tout en prenant soin de son frère d’abord, puis des autres maintenant. Elle retrouvait avec plaisir la compagnie humaine, elle qui n’avait pas pu sortir depuis un an. Elle apprenait à manier sa main gauche comme si ce qui lui était arrivé n’était qu’un banal accident. Elle refusait l’aide de tous exceptée de George. Elle ne voulait pas qu’on la voie comme inutile ou comme un poids mort, comme une petite fille qu’on devait maintenant prendre en pitié à cause de son handicap.

Harry n’était pas certain qu’elle n’accepte la situation que pour éviter à George de s’effondrer sous le poids de ses actions. Harry n’était pas certain que George se remette un jour de toute cette culpabilité, même si ses choix drastiques leur avaient offert un abri plus que sûr.

Tout ça parce que Harry n’avait pas réussi à accomplir la prophétie à vaincre Voldemort. Tout ça parce qu’il avait été faible.

Mais l’était-il moins maintenant ?

Ses pensées furent rapidement interrompues par le bruit soudain d’une dispute qui éclatait à l’étage. Les têtes se tournèrent vivement vers le plafond d’où provenaient les voix.

— … Ron ? reconnut Harry, perplexe.

La mine de Jonas s’assombrit et il poussa un morceau d’omelette du bout de sa fourchette.

— Elle lui a dit.

Harry, perplexe, le regarda.

— Qui lui a dit quoi ?

Il se tendit en entendant la voix de sa meilleure amie répondre tout aussi fortement. Ron et Hermione ? Se disputer ? Harry se leva vivement. Ce n’était plus arrivé depuis leur départ de Poudlard, et à l’époque leur vie n’était pas aussi immédiatement en danger. Ce n’était pas normal. Jonas soupira puis repoussa son assiette et se leva, partagé.

— Allons-y, on doit se réunir à la Réserve, elle nous expliquera là-bas.

Harry ne l’écouta pas davantage et quitta la pièce sous les regards plus que curieux et concernés des autres.

— … _rrive pas à croire que tu veux faire ça ! Tu es folle !_

_— Je n’ai pas le choix !_

_— Folle !_

Sur le chemin vers le salon d’où s’élevaient les voix de ses meilleurs amis, il croisa Madeleine dont le visage était fermé, mais déterminé. D’un coup d’œil et d’un mouvement de tête, elle essaya de le dissuader d’entrer dans la pièce, mais il n’y fit pas attention et elle soupira, descendant à son tour dans la cuisine pour emprunter la cheminée. La dispute continuait, le ton montant crescendo.

— Il est hors de question que je te laisse faire, putain !

— Ron, je ne te demandais pas la permission, je t’informais juste en premier lieu.

Le bruit d’une chaise qu’on renverse et qui se casse sous la force de l’impact le poussa à accélérer et il entra dans la pièce, légèrement échevelé.

— Il se passe quoi, là ?

Hermione ferma les yeux et pinça les lèvres, mécontente de le voir débarquer alors qu’elle aurait voulu éviter ça.

— On en parlera quand on sera t—

— Elle veut aller voir Malefoy en personne et en public !

Le brun se figea sur place, incrédule. Presque inconscient du mouvement que faisait son corps il se tourna vers elle.

— Tu _quoi_?

— C’est pour ça que je n’aurais pas dû te le dire avant, Ron, marmonna-t-elle entre ses dents serrées.

Elle ferma les yeux et inspira profondément alors que l’horreur des paroles de Ron faisaient route dans le cerveau d’Harry, jusqu’au moment où il comprit réellement.

— Non, mais tu es _malade_?! cria-t-il à son tour.

Ron leva les bras vers le ciel comme s’il n’avait jamais entendu parole plus sage.

— C’est ce que je lui ai dit, c’est hors de question !

Le visage de la jeune femme se referma et prit un air sévère malgré les légères larmes qu’ils pouvaient voir poindre au coin de ses yeux. Elle se détourna de son amant et se dirigea d’un pas ferme vers la porte, poussant Harry qui était encore trop stupéfait pour résister et l’empêcher de sortir.

— On en parle tous ensemble à la Réserve. On nous attend.

Elle les planta tous les deux là, incrédules, malgré Ron qui redonnait de la voix pour lui ordonner de revenir et de s’expliquer mieux que ça. Harry, lui, sentit son cœur se serrer et son corps légèrement trembler, jusqu’à ce qu’il ne se force à fermer les poings.

_Affronter directement Lucius Malefoy ?_

* * *

Hermione n’avait pas menti. Son plan consistait bien à affronter directement le Ministre, sur son propre terrain, à visage découvert.

Les Lois Sanguines de Lucius Malefoy étaient prêtes. Thémis arrivait au bout de sa contre-attaque politique et cette fois-ci, une simple intervention par écrit auprès du Magenmagot ne suffirait pas. Non seulement elle devait _davantage_ se mettre en danger pour le bien de la communauté sorcière, mais en plus sa fenêtre d’action était très courte, précipitée.

Le Ministre de la Magie l’avait annoncé : il avait de grandes nouvelles pour sa population et il comptait profiter des célébrations de la Restauration du Monde Magique Britannique pour les dévoiler.

Le 2 mai 1999

Triste anniversaire pour eux, jour de gloire pour le camp adverse. Évidemment qu’il n’allait pas laisser passer une telle date sans en tirer profit. Non seulement le Chemin de Traverse et Poudlard seraient en fête, un jour férié offert à tous, mais en plus il poserait le dernier clou sur le cercueil xénophobe et sectaire qu’était en train de devenir la société sorcière. Face à la foule en liesse, _à son peuple_ , il exposerait les dernières lois, retravaillées, _inattaquables_ qui concluraient les Réformes Magiques.

Son _plan_ , comme elle l’avait présenté et établi avec Severus et Madeleine en alliés, était simple. Malefoy monterait sur le podium devant Gringotts pour s’adresser au monde. Elle en ferait de même pour lui répondre et s’assurer que ses desseins n’aboutissent pas. Pour rappeler, autrement que par les journaux, que quelqu’un se battait pour eux. Que la menace ne venait pas que du Lord Noir mais aussi bien de leur Ministre de la Magie.

Si elle ne le faisait pas, les Réformes seraient terminées. Les Nés-Moldus, les Sangs-Mêlés seraient définitivement privés de leurs droits et revenir en arrière serait extrêmement difficile. Long. _Impossible_.

Dans les profondeurs d’Abbey Road, quand tout le monde fut présent pour assister à ce qui s’apparenter davantage à un _conseil de guerre_ qu’une simple réunion, les récriminations furent nombreuses. Apparaître en public ? Confirmer son identité et donner sa position ? _S’offrir_ au camp adverse ?

De la pure folie. Nombre d’entre eux étaient définitivement et fermement contre ce plan, notamment dans les anciens étudiants qui étaient les amis d’Hermione et qui ne souhaitaient absolument pas qu’elle se mette ainsi en danger.

Mais ceux qui concédaient qu’il était nécessaire d’intervenir à cette date étaient tous aussi nombreux. Et pas uniquement parmi les adultes ou les plus expérimentés.

Évidemment, comme Severus s’y était attendu en aidant Hermione sur ses dernières recherches, quand elle s’était rendu compte de l’impasse dans laquelle Lucius Malefoy l’avait poussée, la scission se faisait principalement entre Gryffondors et Serpentards.

Mais là où leur maison aurait dû faire d’eux les étendards du courage, ils se comportaient en lâches et en couards. Ces imbéciles ne se rendaient pas compte qu’ils étaient en fin de partie politique. De l’autre côté, les Serpentards, longuement éduqués depuis leur plus tendre enfance aux jeux de pouvoir et de lutte, voyaient parfaitement qu’il s’agissait là de leur dernière action. Que si Lucius Malefoy n’était pas arrêté _maintenant_ , il en serait fini de leur monde tel qu’ils le connaissaient et qu’ils voulaient le défendre.

Les jeunes Weasley plus particulièrement, ainsi que Potter – _évidemment –_ étaient farouchement opposés à l’idée que leur précieuse amie ne se mette sur le devant. Severus ne s’était pas attendu à autre chose de leur part. Spinnet et Bell tout comme Finnigan et Crivey étaient de leur côté, forcément. Lupin joignait leur bande tout comme, étonnamment, Esat et Oriane.

Jonas et Luna paraissaient partagés, mais résignés.

Cependant, ce fut à nouveau Neville qui le surprit.

Sa lèvre pincée, le regard passant de Gryffondor à Gryffondor, il sembla déglutir, chercher ses mots, puis intervint.

— Ok.

Cela sembla couper la chique à Weasley junior dont le visage tourna plus rouge que ses cheveux et dont les poings se fermèrent.

— _Ok_?! Neville, tu déconnes ! Je refuse d’envoyer Hermio—

— On va pas « l’envoyer » sans rien ! se dépêcha de continuer Neville. Mais vous comprenez pas. Les lois sorcières, on les modifie pas comme on veut. Une fois qu’elles sont passées, il faut des années, _des décennies_ pour revenir dessus.

Intérieurement, Severus remercia Augusta qui devait être à l’origine du semblant d’éducation politique de son petit-fils. Ce fut Drago qui reprit la parole en enfonça le clou.

— Si mon père arrive à faire ce qu’il souhaite – ce qu’Hermione empêche depuis six mois, je vous signale – autant considérer qu’il a gagné et que la société sorcière britannique est perdue. Même si on bat Voldemort, ce sera terminé.

La jeune femme sembla se détendre légèrement en entendant d’aussi clairs soutiens. Elle avait parfaitement compris, dès l’instant où elle avait dit à Severus qu’elle était au pied du mur, qu’elle devrait affronter les siens avant même les membres du gouvernement. Se savoir moins isolée lui retirait un poids des épaules. Jonas soupira et se frotta sa nouvelle barbe.

— Vous avez pas bossé comme on l’a fait depuis que je l’ai sortie de Sainte-Mangouste… si Herm’ dit qu’elle a pas le choix, c’est qu’elle a pas le choix, dit-il plus particulièrement à l’attention de Harry et de Ron.

— Nous avions prévu de larguer sur la ville les affiches de recherche des Mangemorts ce jour-là pour gâcher leur fête, reprit Madeleine les bras croisés. Nous organiserons la sécurité d’Hermione et nous ferons tout pour pouvoir la sortir de là au moindre événement dangereux.

Ron grommela que la situation était dangereuse dès le départ et croisa les bras, ses doigts se plantant dans son pull de laine jaune. Son inquiétude était à peine cachée sous une bonne couche de colère, mais il sentait le vent tourner. Il n’allait pas avoir le choix. Hermione reprit plus doucement, s’adressant clairement à lui.

— Crois-moi, ça ne me fait absolument pas plaisir de sortir à l’air libre pour la première fois depuis un an de cette manière-là. Mais _je n’ai pas le choix_.

Il ferma les yeux et se massa les tempes, se mordit la lèvre jusqu’au sang. À côté de lui, Potter était devenu plus pâle qu’il ne l’était déjà, son regard hanté derrière ses lunettes rectangulaires à l’idée de mettre ainsi sa meilleure amie en danger. Des regards s’échangèrent, des doutes et des peurs tues, mais pourtant bien présentes, le poids de la décision se faisant sentir sur leurs traits tirés.

La vie d’Hermione contre le destin du monde sorcier.

Ce fut le roux qui céda en premier, ravalant sa fureur et tout son être qui lui hurlait de ne pas accepter.

— On la laisse pas y aller si on n’a pas un plan béton, lâcha-t-il d’un ton qui ne souffrait aucune contradiction.

Comme si sa parole marquait l’abandon de toute lutte, l’atmosphère changea, se fit plus solennelle, moins belliqueuse. Ron tremblait, mais se tenait droit, transformant ses doutes en conviction et en assurance. Severus reprit la parole et le regarda droit dans les yeux comme pour sceller l’accord.

— Nous mettrons tout en place pour sa sécurité, évidemment. Miss Granger affrontera Lucius Malefoy devant la population, mais nous serons en renfort au moindre instant.

Intérieurement, Harry avait envie de hurler, de vomir.

Combien de personnes qu’il aimait allaient encore se mettre en première ligne avant qu’il ne joue définitivement son rôle ?


	24. Vers l'enfer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je plaide coupable pour le retard. Pas pour le reste (quoique). On approche de la fin...

2 mai 1999

10h30

Chemin de Traverse

Londres

Les cris résonnaient. Les gens se pressaient. Certains se dépassaient, se bousculaient. La foule était agitée, les murmures et les éclats de voix parcouraient l’atmosphère. De la fumée s’élevait par endroits, peu balancée par le faible vent du mois de mai. Et dans sa robe de velours rose, Dolores Ombrage avançait sur les pavés du Chemin de Traverse d’un pas assuré.

La fête battait son plein dans les rues sorcières. Les stands et étals étaient dressés, parés de vives couleurs et de bannières magiques. Commerçants et badauds, petit peuple et officiels célébraient ensemble le fier anniversaire de ce jour où tout avait changé. Et parmi eux, juchée sur sa paire de Babydoll doublée de velours rose, Dolores Ombrage s’avançait d’un pas assuré, mais pressé.

Quand le Ministre de la Magie lui-même l’avait approchée pour qu’elle organise les célébrations du 2 mai 1999 – le Festival du Renouveau, comme elle l’avait promu - elle avait senti son heure venir, enfin. Depuis cette année maudite d’enseignement à Poudlard où elle avait gravi les échelons et accédé au plus proche du pouvoir décisionnaire pour lamentablement échouer, humiliée et rabaissée, elle avait dû ronger son frein. Repartir de zéro au sein du Ministère. Puis la donne avait changé. Le Grand Gouverneur avait remis ces misérables de l’Ordre du Phénix à leur place et ils avaient commencé les Grandes Réformes, qu’elle soutenait sans réserve aucune. Rappeler à l’ordre tous ceux qui se croyaient plus hauts que la magie la plus pure. Dans un premier temps, elle avait été déçue que les réformes législatives ne concernent que les êtres humains. Il avait fallu que sa motion au Magenmagot pour une législation plus sévère envers ces créatures ne soit refusée, puis qu’elle soit reçue en personne par le Ministre pour qu’elle en comprenne l’intérêt.

Pourquoi s’attirer immédiatement de nouveaux ennemis qui pour l’instant ne se mêlaient pas de ce qu’ils considéraient ne pas être leurs affaires ?

Après tout, leur tour viendrait bien assez tôt, dès que les objectifs gouvernementaux sur la Maîtrise Magique et Sanguine seraient remplis.

En attendant, elle devait s’assurer que tout se déroule comme prévu.

Dépassant distraitement la devanture de Florian Fortarôme où elle savait que plusieurs de ses sorciers étaient postés, mêlés à la foule, elle tira de son sac à main en peau de nymphe un carnet. À l’intérieur, de petits paragraphes s’inscrivaient, l’informant en temps réel des événements sur le Chemin de Traverse. Avec satisfaction, elle nota que les Aurors qu’on lui avait attribués avaient déjà arrêté plusieurs rebelles potentiels qui avaient osé remettre en cause l’ordre établi, se croyant discrets sur le bas-côté.

Elle n’était pas idiote, elle voyait elle aussi les journaux. Elle remarquait elle aussi les tracts, elle entendait les murmures et les conversations parmi ses concitoyens. Cette vague de mécontentement qui n’osait pas encore enfler pour devenir raz-de-marée. La rébellion n’avait pas trop d’ampleur, semblait-il, il suffisait alors de tuer la créature dans l’œuf. Et son festival y jouait un rôle essentiel : celui de rappeler au Monde Sorcier Britannique que si l’ordre avait été renversé, c’était pour le plus grand bien.

Elle rangea le carnet puis consulta sa montre à gousset. Presque 11h. Il était temps de rejoindre Gringotts pour le grand discours programmé. Dolores accéléra le pas en ignorant la foule qui commençait à se diriger aussi vers l’endroit, avertie de l’intervention ministérielle à venir. Devant l’immense édifice était installée une estrade, parée des couleurs des Mangemorts et des blasons représentant le Ministère. Les amplificateurs de voix magiques attendaient, accrochés au pupitre où, bientôt, seraient annoncées les derniers amendements entérinant enfin les Lois Sanguines. Les journalistes se pressaient déjà et elle entraperçut Jonathan Nott s’affairer auprès de ses employés et des photographes afin d’assurer la meilleure couverture médiatique officielle. Dolores hocha la tête, satisfaite de voir que l’événement serait bien diffusé à leurs concitoyens.

Elle contourna l’estrade sans attendre et présenta sa baguette aux Aurors qui barraient le passage vers la grande porte de bois. Ceux-ci l’examinèrent puis la laissèrent pénétrer dans le hall de la banque. Celui-ci avait été réquisitionné pour la matinée afin de servir d’arrière-base à la préparation de l’intervention du Ministère. Comment les gobelins avaient-ils accepté tel usage de leur temple ? Ombrage se moquait bien de le savoir. Du moment qu’ils se soumettaient enfin à la demande des Sorciers…

Plus loin, Lucius Malefoy discutait avec un petit groupe de sorciers et de sorcières dont elle ignora la présence et elle se rapprocha, se grattant la gorge pour attirer l’attention. Le Ministre tourna un œil vers elle et, négligeant parfaitement la conversation qu’elle venait d’interrompre, elle lui adressa une légère courbette. Il renvoya d’un geste de la main les individus avec lesquels il s’entretenait juste auparavant.

— Miss Ombrage. Je suis… enchanté de vous voir, glissa-t-il de sa voix hautaine.

— Notre journée s’annonce sous les meilleurs augures, commenta-t-elle, ravie de l’attention. La foule se prépare à vous accueillir et nos agents s’assurent que chacun puisse recueillir comme il se doit nos prochaines directives pour l’avenir.

L’homme s’appuya sur sa canne au pommeau d’ivoire – un nouveau modèle ? Dolores ne l’avait jamais vue auparavant – et sembla se grandir encore, mettant en valeur sa riche robe d’apparat qui seyait à sa carrure. Dolores allait commenter et flatter sa tenue quand elle sentit un glissement glacé le long de ses chevilles, son corps se tendre soudainement. La mâchoire de Lucius sembla se serrer une fraction de seconde puis se détendit si vite que la femme crut avoir rêvé l’instant. De longs doigts filiformes se glissèrent sur l’épaule de l’homme et la silhouette du Grand Gouverneur se dessina derrière lui. Dolores s’inclina tout aussi rapidement qu’il était apparu, avec un couinement, et elle remarqua la queue de Nagini disparaître de contre ses pieds, en direction de son maître.

— G-Grand Gouverneur, c’est un honneur ! bégaya-t-elle d’admiration et de crainte intérieure.

Malefoy se retourna et s’inclina lui aussi quand le grand sorcier eut retiré sa main de son épaule.

— Votre présence en ce jour n’est que bien trop d’honneur, Maître.

Dolores n’osa relever les yeux, parfaitement consciente des bruits qui couraient à propos de l’état d’esprit de Lord Voldemort. Si tout cela était vrai, le moindre mouvement malheureux pouvait avoir de graves répercussions. Et ce n’était pas à propos de sa carrière, pour une fois, qu’elle avait peur.

— Allons, allons… commença le Lord de sa voix doucereuse. Relevez-vous… Vous nous représentez en ce jour.

Quand la sorcière obéit, elle remarqua que le Ministre était déjà redressé, humble. Pourtant, elle ne sut expliquer la tension qui parcourait encore son corps. Ce n’était pas la peur de la mort face au sorcier le plus puissant en ce monde. Ce n’était pas la crainte du faux pas en présence de celui qui pourrait abréger sa vie plus vite qu’elle ne pourrait le penser. C’était… comme si quelque chose se jouait ici, qu’elle ne pouvait déceler.

Très vite, le Lord se désintéressa d’elle.

— Comme convenu, puisque la population… s’inquiète… de mes actions récentes… commença le Grand Gouverneur en semblant mesurer ses propos, je n’apparaîtrai pas en ce jour anniversaire.

Malefoy s’inclina à nouveau, plus bas encore. Dolores n’eut pas besoin de voir le soulagement sur son visage pour savoir que l’homme avait redouté un changement soudain dans leur organisation. Le sifflement du serpent résonna dans le hall, la présence immédiate du Lord ayant fait taire toutes les conversations alentour. Ses yeux en fente scrutèrent le dos penché du Ministre et sa main sembla se contracter, comme serrant une baguette imaginaire dans ses doigts blancs.

— Nous ferons honneur à nos ambitions, Maître, annonça l’aristocrate sans se relever.

— J’y compte, Lucius.

Dolores sursauta quand le tintement soudain de l’alarme magique de sa montre à retentit et elle retint de justesse un petit cri d’effroi en la sortant précipitamment de sa poche pour la faire taire.

— Monsieur le Ministre, il est l’heure, annonça-t-elle d’une voix qu’elle espéra assurée en présence du Gouverneur.

Celui-ci se contenta d’un geste de la main et _glissa_ jusqu’au milieu du hall où, d’un geste de la main, il fit venir à lui un fauteuil dont les pieds grincèrent sur le marbre poli et brillant, résonnant macabrement dans le silence encore pesant du lieu. Il s’y installa, faisant face à l’entrée de Gringotts dont la porte était fermée, attendant son ouverture pour le discours anniversaire du Ministre.

Malgré l’absence de mots, Dolores entendit parfaitement la menace.

_Je te regarde. Je t’écoute, Lucius._

De manière incroyable aux yeux de la sorcière, l’homme ne sembla pas s’émouvoir et il se contenta d’une nouvelle révérence avant de se détourner en direction de la sortie. Dolores déglutit et se hâta de le devancer, ouvrant pour lui les portes. À l’extérieur attendaient leurs concitoyens, prêts pour le dernier pas en direction de la suprématie sorcière.

Sous les hourras et les vivats de la foule – et de leurs agents – le Ministre s’avança jusqu’au pupitre, ignorant les flashs des appareils photo qui allaient immortaliser l’instant. Dolores, elle se précipita sur le côté d’où elle pourrait fièrement écouter les annonces tout en surveillant le bon déroulé de l’intervention. Sur les pavés du Chemin de Traverse, la foule était compacte, les badauds massés pour mieux entendre malgré les amplifications magiques. Elle lisait sur leurs visages myriades d’émotions dont la plupart la rendaient fière. Elle savait bien que les principaux soutiens des Réformes étaient au premier rang, impatients de voir et d’entendre leur Ministre sur l’avenir de leur monde. Elle savait bien que ceux qui étaient plus réticents étaient davantage éloignés, médisant sur leur action et sur le bien-fondé des réformes. Mais elle n’en avait cure.

Après tout, ce serait la foule compacte et proche qui apparaîtrait sur les photos de la _Gazette_.

— Mes chers amis, commença Malefoy d’une voix forte et claire. C’est avec honneur et fierté que je vous reçois aujourd’hui, en ce jour anniversaire qui a marqué pour nous tous le plus grand tournant dans notre Histoire. Un an plus tôt…

Émerveillée par les talents d’orateur de l’homme, Dolores se laissa porter par la narration de la Bataille du Ministère. Par le récapitulatif des actions menées par le nouvel ordre pour le bien de la communauté sorcière. Intérieurement, elle admira la capacité de Lucius Malefoy à rappeler tout ce que leur Grand Gouverneur avait fait pour eux, à minimiser voire à nier les exactions honteuses qu’on lui prêtait dernièrement. Elle admira sa capacité à passer outre la Rébellion qui se montait, à les remettre à leur place, ces bons à rien qui n’étaient là que pour troubler l’ordre public. Elle admira le portrait qu’il dressa rapidement, comme s’il était de moindre importance, d’Harry Potter, celui qui les avait abandonnés et osait aujourd’hui dire qu’il agissait pour leur bien-être, alors que le Ministère, lui, faisait tout pour redresser le Monde Magique.

Dolores contempla l’homme qui donnait son discours sans même s’aider de la plus petite note, se souvenant de l’époque où Cornélius Fudge n’était pas capable d’aligner trois mots sans paraître peu sûr de lui, peu crédible. Comme le monde sorcier avait de la chance d’avoir un tel homme ! La foule était captivée par sa présentation, écoutait religieusement ses propos et il lui sembla qu’elle s’épaississait encore, quelques individus à l’arrière rejoignant les rangs des admirateurs. Les plumes grattaient sur les parchemins des journalistes présents, certains étrangers, comme Nott s’en était assuré, pour avoir la meilleure couverture médiatique possible et fêter l’événement à travers l’Europe entière.

Après tout, le 2 mai 1998 avait eu des répercussions positives sur l’Europe Sorcière dans sa globalité. Il était logique que les pays voisins observent leur Festival.

Elle sentit son corps parcouru d’un frisson d’anticipation quand Lucius arriva au point qui les intéressait tous en ce jour : l’aboutissement des Réformes Magiques entamées un an plus tôt.

Le Ministre fit une pause, savourant l’ambiance électrique et impatiente de son auditoire. Il sembla prendre plaisir dans l’attention que la population portait aux annonces à venir et Dolores ne put lui en tenir rigueur. Elle le savait, tout le monde le savait, ces Lois avaient beaucoup trop de mal à naître réellement, toujours contrecarrées par l’intervention persistante et nuisible de Thémis. Mais aujourd’hui, devant tous, il allait enfin pouvoir mener son projet à terme. Sans possibilité de contre-attaque de la jeune femme. Elle le savait, Malefoy et son équipe avaient travaillé d’arrache-pied sur tous les textes de Lois Magiques dont ils avaient eu la connaissance et l’accès, rendant les Lois Sanguines inattaquables. Enfin. L’aboutissement d’un an de travail acharné. Ils y étaient.

Le Ministre sortit délibérément de manière lente un rouleau de parchemin de la doublure de sa poche. Marqué d’un sceau de cire rouge, il annonçait l’importance du document. Les souffles de Dolores et de la foule se coupèrent et il rompit le sceau, déroulant lentement le parchemin sur son pupitre.

Quand une voix, tout aussi forte et claire que celle que le Ministre avait utilisée pendant la première partie de son discours, s’éleva.

— Et comment accepter de la part d’un homme qui se dit œuvrer pour le bien de sa population des lois faites pour opprimer le plus grand nombre et ouvrir la voie à la mort et à la destruction du monde sorcier ?

Malefoy se figea devant son pupitre, les yeux de Dolores s’écarquillèrent, et la foule s’agita, tous recherchant l’origine de la voix définitivement féminine.

Ils la trouvèrent, debout sur le toit de Gringotts derrière leur Ministre, une cape de sorcier flottant au vent comme flottaient les bannières du Ministère.

Hermione Granger, sous les traits de Thémis, n’avait cette fois-ci pas attendu pour intervenir.

* * *

2 mai 1999

11h30

Square Grimmaurd

Londres

— Posez-le là !

Les mains ensanglantées, Harry aida Seamus à soulever le corps lourd de Jonas, ignorant les sanglots difficilement ravalés d’Hermione. Il força son esprit à se focaliser sur l’homme, dont le souffle se faisait de plus en plus court. Il n’entendit pas la voix emplie d’effroi d’Arthur qui le dépassa en se précipitant dans son dos et les deux anciens Gryffondors obéirent à Oriane en déplaçant tant bien que mal l’infirmier sur le sol du Square.

Le sanglot d’Hermione résonna plus fort dans ses oreilles et les cris d’alerte fusèrent autour d’eux.

_Plusieurs baguettes furent instantanément brandies vers Hermione et leurs jets de magie furent aussitôt repoussés, par des barrières magiques dont l’origine resta floue. Le murmure de la foule s’amplifia et Ombrage se mit à aboyer des ordres, empoignant l’Auror le plus proche d’elle. Hermione resta droit dans ses bottes et Lucius en fit de même, la mâchoire serrée devant l’apparition publique de son ennemi politique. Elle n’avait pas frémi à l’intervention de ses hommes._

_— Sorciers ! Ne vous laissez pas embobiner par ces paroles vides de sens et absurdes qui ne feront que mener notre monde à sa perte ! Moi, Thémis, me présente devant vous aujourd'hui car Lucius Malefoy, sous couvert de soi-disant grandeur de la magie, ne cherche qu'à nous rendre plus faible et limiter nos droits ! Combien d'entre vous peuvent se targuer d'appartenir à la caste des Sangs-Purs, combien d'entre vous pourront être protégés par ces promesses qui ne cherchent qu'à vous priver de vos droits magiques les plus essentiels ? Ce n'est pas une renaissance que nous connaîtrons si ces Lois Sanguines sont actées mais bien la mort et l'anéantissement pur et simple de la magie !_

— Oh Merlin, Ron ! Charlie !

Harry serra les dents et ignora la sueur, la boue et le sang qui maculaient son corps. Sa pâleur était cachée par la couche de crasse qui avait rapidement pris possession de son être dans les dix minutes qui venaient de s’écouler. À côté de lui, les yeux de Seamus étaient tout aussi hantés que les siens et il ne détournait pas le regard du corps sur lequel Oriane essayait tant bien que mal d’agir. Mais la plaie était trop importante.

_S’adressant à leur monde, Hermione tint bon, ignorant les attaques qui commençaient à se préciser autour d’elle. Dispersés dans la foule et sur les toits, dissimulés par des sortilèges de camouflage ou de légères métamorphoses physiques, l’Ordre du Phénix assurait sa protection. Il ne fallait tenir que quelques minutes. Minutes dangereuses, mais cruciales pour leur monde. Caché sous sa cape d’invisibilité devant la boutique de Madame Guipure, Harry serra la main sur sa baguette. Ce n’était l’affaire que de quelques instants. Couper court à Malefoy. Disparaître à nouveau._

_Plus les secondes passèrent, suivant le discours d’Hermione que le Ministère n’arrivait à stopper, plus la foule s’agita. Plus la vague de la rébellion grandit. Enfla comme la houle lors de la naissance d’une tempête. Les hommes de main de Malefoy s’agitèrent. Lui resta de marbre, garda sa position et sa prestance. Leurs positions étaient de plus en plus compromises en défendant Hermione des attaques des agents maintenant montés sur les toits. Certains se figèrent, stupéfixiés par les membres de l’Ordre en poste._

— Ça va… Charlie a pris plus que moi, dit la voix chevrotante de son meilleur ami quelque part derrière lui.

— Severus ! Est-ce que…

— Jonas, Jonas répondez-moi ! ordonna Oriane qui tentait tant bien que mal de garder les viscères de l’homme en place.

_Puis Hermione prononça le nom d’Harry._

_Et tout fut chaos._

_Comme invoqué par ces simples mots, un grand hurlement de rage se fit entendre et le toit de Gringotts explosa, Hermione perdit l’équilibre et dégringola, se rattrapant difficilement à une corniche. Alors que les tuiles et les pierres volaient, Voldemort apparut, lévitant à travers le trou qu’il venait de créer. Ses yeux rouges brillaient de rage et de malice et il parcourut vivement les alentours du regard à la recherche de son ennemi mortel. Le sang d’Harry se figea dans ses veines alors que les cris de la foule se mettaient à retentir. Il devait agir. Il lui sembla entendre la voix de Ron appeler Hermione._

_Attirant de ce fait l’attention du Lord Noir sur la jeune femme._

Hermione se rapprocha, sa peau blanchie de la pierre et du granit de Gringotts contrastant avec les traces de sang qui maculaient ses cheveux et sa poitrine, ses vêtements déchirés et ses membres tremblants. À genoux au sol, elle s’approcha de Jonas dont la respiration se faisait de plus en plus courte.

— J… Jonas… Ne…

Il ouvrit des yeux vitreux.

_Jonas bondit devant elle quand la baguette de Voldemort fut brandie, plus rapide que Ron qui eut à peine le temps de se relever du toit éventré qui l’avait expulsé plus loin._

_Le hurlement de Hermione fit écho à celui des sorciers de la foule qui fuyait en voyant la gerbe de sang surgir dans les airs puis dégouliner le long de la façade de la célèbre banque._

_Celui d’Harry ne fit qu’un tour. Il retira sa cape avant qu’un nouveau sortilège d’éviscération ne soit lancé et hurla :_

_— Si tu tiens à tuer quelqu’un, je suis là !_

— Hé…

—Fermez-la, Jonas ! Ce n’est pas le moment de parler ! ordonna Oriane dont les efforts restaient vains.

Un sourire s’étira sur ses lèvres. Il était loin de l’habituel, joyeux et blagueur. Tellement loin. Harry ravala sa bile, mais ne détourna pas le regard, même quand Drago se précipita sur lui et mit les mains sur ses épaules pour s’assurer qu’il était un seul morceau, tâtant hâtivement et maladroitement son corps pour s’assurer que le sang qui le recouvrait n’était pas le sien. Seamus se laissa tomber sur les fesses, tremblant. Derrière eux, les cris s’étaient calmés. Vaguement, Harry se dit que cela signifiait qu’il n’y aurait pas d’ _autre_ mort aujourd’hui.

— J’ai… commença Jonas dont le sang continuait à peindre les sols de l’Ancienne et Noble demeure Black. Ce fut…

— P… Pourquoi tu… t’aurais pas dû ! pleura Hermione, ses mains tremblantes se posant sur les épaules de l’homme au sol. C’était moi !

_En quelques instants, les cris résonnèrent. Les gens se pressèrent. Certains se dépassaient, se bousculaient. La foule fut agitée, les éclats de voix et les hurlements parcoururent l’atmosphère. De la fumée s’éleva par endroits, fortement balancée par le vent et la puissance des sortilèges qui fusèrent. Les corps tombèrent. Le sang coula._

_Harry repassa immédiatement sous sa cape d’invisibilité._

_Ses amis n’étaient plus en première ligne. Mais le mal était fait._

_Le voyant disparaître, Voldemort entra dans la plus grande folie qu’il n’avait jamais présentée au monde._

_Ce fut un carnage._

_Et lâchement, Harry appliqua le plan de repli qu’ils avaient établi : fuir dès que possible en aidant ceux qui en avaient besoin._

_Alors que Voldemort semait la mort et la destruction, indifférent aux vies qu’il prenait en recherchant Harry, celui-ci transplana sur le toit de Gringotts et rejoint Seamus qui était venu en secours lui aussi. Ignorant tout de la situation à laquelle ils faisaient maintenant face, ils disparurent avec les leurs, abandonnant derrière eux le Chemin de Traverse à son sort._

La main de Jonas s’éleva difficilement, comme pour se poser sur celle d’Hermione, mais jamais il ne trouva la force d’atteindre celle qu’il avait défendue depuis des mois déjà au péril de sa propre vie.

— Un honneur.

Les derniers mots furent soufflés, échappant à peine des lèvres maintenant immobiles de l’homme. Un léger sourire douloureux étirait ses traits, comme s’il voulait rire à une blague que lui seul avait trouvé amusante. Ses yeux bleus restèrent figés dans le vide, l’éclat rieur de l’iris se perdant petit à petit jusqu’à disparaître à jamais.

Le hurlement déchirant d’Hermione jura avec le silence macabre de la pièce.

* * *

2 mai 1999

23h17

Wiltshire

L’âtre de la cheminée flamboya soudainement et Narcissa Malefoy s’y précipita, blême, pour accueillir son mari dont l’air crispé trahissait la fureur. L’elfe de maison qui patientait à côté pour recueillir les affaires de son maître retint de justesse un couinement quand le luxueux manteau du Ministre lui fut jeté au visage et s’empressa de disparaître dans un pop sonore pour aller s’en occuper, bien trop conscient que la moindre action pouvait mener à une punition plus sévère qu’à l’accoutumée. Narcissa posa ses mains délicates sur les traits tordus de son mari, tâtant comme pour s’assurer qu’il était bien là, en un seul morceau.

— J’ai cru que tu avais finalement été aussi emporté dans sa fureur, souffla-t-elle, une fois apaisée de voir son mari enfin rentré sain et sauf.

Les traits de Lucius se détendirent à peine, mais il s’obligea à retenir sa rage pour que sa femme n’en soit pas victime. Il se saisit délicatement, mais fermement de ses doigts, les embrassa avant de les relâcher et de sortir du petit salon d’un pas vif, Narcissa sur ses talons.

— Il a quitté Londres une fois son carnage terminé, cracha-t-il, perdant momentanément sa maîtrise de soi. Du côté de Sainte-Mangouste ?

Narcissa s’obligea à ravaler la panique qu’elle sentait lui monter et répondit :

— Catastrophiques. L’hôpital a été submergé. Nous n’avons plus une place disponible et des lits d’appoint ont dû être installés dans le hall. Au dernier compte avant mon départ en début de soirée, le nombre de victimes s’élevait à cinquante-neuf pour le Chemin de Traverse et les blessés venaient de dépasser la centaine.

Elle ralentit, hésitante. Lucius se pinça les lèvres, sourcils froncés en faisant rapidement le rapprochement avec les dégâts et pertes qu’ils avaient pu estimer tout le long de la journée après… _l’événement_. D’un petit geste de la main, il l’encouragea à continuer avant de se remettre à parcourir le long couloir de marbre qui menait aux tréfonds du manoir.

— De nouvelles victimes et blessés ont commencé à arriver, Lucius, avoua Narcissa dans un souffle. Mais ils ne proviennent pas de Londres.

L’aristocrate transforma le juron qu’il sentait lui échapper en un claquement de langue. Sa patience avait été menée à rude épreuve toute la journée et la nouvelle que lui apportait sa femme confirmait ses plus grandes craintes. Son estomac se noua et le sentiment d’urgence et de peur qui l’étreignait depuis quelque temps déjà ne fit que renforcer ses convictions.

— On le fait.

— Lucius… commença sa femme alors qu’il s’arrêtait devant la porte de pierre qui conduisait au bureau où ils passaient toutes leurs soirées dernièrement.

— Non Narcissa, la coupa-t-il fermement.

Il sortit sa baguette et commença à lever les sortilèges de protection qui scellaient l’entrée.

— On ne peut _plus_ attendre. Le Lord n’en plus seulement en train de mettre à mal tous nos efforts de la restauration magique. Il est en train de _décimer_ notre peuple pour un simple garçon à peine en fin de puberté. Il n’a que faire de la magie et de l’avènement du Sang.

Narcissa déglutit et sortit elle aussi sa baguette pour désactiver sa part d’enchantements. Son mari continua.

— Notre camp n’est pas encore vraiment prêt. Mais nous devons agir immédiatement. Nott a essayé tant bien que mal de faire taire le carnage de ce matin en arrêtant les journalistes – ceux qui ont survécu – mais ce que tu me rapportes confirme que plus personne n’est à l’abri. Les nouvelles se répandront très vite. À travers le Royaume-Uni puis l’Europe.

Dans un cliquetis sonore, le dernier verrou sauta et la porte gravée de runes pivota sur ses gonds. Quand elle eut fini de s’ouvrir, les Malefoy entrèrent dans la grande pièce qui leur servait de bureau d’études. Les murs, couverts de tapisseries aux armoiries de leur noble famille, regorgeaient de vitrines et d’étagères où étaient disposés, comme des trophées, de nombreux grimoires et artefacts. Certains, protégés par d’épaisses vitres de verre, luisaient d’une aura sombre, témoignant de leur grand potentiel et de leur dangerosité. D’autres, accessibles facilement, cachaient en leur sein de noirs secrets et de terribles connaissances qui, dans les mains de naïves personnes, pouvaient maudire, condamner, tuer ou pire encore. Héritage des siècles passés et de curieux sorciers qui avaient soif de pouvoir et de savoir, de mariages et d’alliances au nom de la pureté du sang, la Collection du Manoir Malefoy aurait pu faire pâlir de jalousie – ou de peur – tout érudit à la recherche d’informations ou tout Lord Noir qui aurait désiré être au-dessus de tout – à condition d’accepter d’en payer le prix.

Lucius Malefoy, gardien actuel de la Collection, s’était toujours assuré qu’elle ne tombe pas entre les mains de Voldemort. Malgré sa servitude, il avait toujours caché le secret – comme ses ancêtres avant lui. La Collection était maintenant bien trop dangereuse pour quiconque la connaissait. Si parfois un artefact ou une formule en était extrait – comme l’ancienne canne de Lucius – elle n’avait dorénavant plus vocation à être utilisée. Elle n’était plus que tradition de cumul et de satisfaction familiale à détenir un tel pouvoir dormant.

Pourtant, au milieu de la salle, sur une estrade de pierre élevée de trois marches, se trouvait un chaudron.

D’une couleur cuivre profond et d’une contenance assez importante pour y rentrer un homme adulte, on y voyait éclater de grosses bulles bleuâtres à sa surface, sans qu’aucun feu ne soit allumé en dessous. Narcissa monta sur l’estrade et examina son contenu. Un épais grimoire aux pages jaunies par le temps était disposé sur un pupitre de fer forgé à côté. Du bout de sa baguette, elle parcourut les quelques lignes qui terminaient le rituel qu’ils préparaient, évitant soigneusement de toucher directement l’objet. L’aristocrate lut silencieusement, ses lèvres bougeant au fil des mots, alors que Lucius se dirigeait vers l’établi en granit, seul meuble dans la pièce. Tandis que sa femme terminait sa lecture avec un soupir, il saisit une dague d’or sur un présentoir et retourna à l’estrade. Narcissa fixait maintenant le contenu tourbillonnant du chaudron. Il se plaça à ses côtés et posa la main sur son épaule, lui serrant légèrement. Il sentait à travers ses muscles tendus toute sa nervosité, mais aussi son impatience. Il ne pouvait que la comprendre.

— Allons-y.

Narcissa se contenta de hocher la tête et ils commencèrent le rituel.

D’anciennes paroles en gaélique s’échappèrent de leurs bouches, leurs baguettes formant en rythmes des runes au-dessus du chaudron, son contenu cessant brutalement de bouillir en prenant une teinte si blanche que la lumière semblait s’y refléter. Les yeux rivés sur le liquide, le couple continua sa récitation puis ils tendirent leur main libre.

Lucius raffermit sa prise sur la dague et, déterminé, il coupa.

* * *

2 mai 1999

23h45

Square Grimmaurd

Londres

Le reste de la journée s’était passé dans un flou total. Drago était incapable de savoir précisément dans quel sens s’étaient enchaînées les choses, pris dans le flot des événements soudains qui s’étaient abattus sur leur groupe.

C’était d’abord le Carnage du Chemin de Traverse, comme chacun l’appellerait, qui avait définitivement entaché la date du 2 mai et l’avait condamné à rester un jour maudit. Quand Voldemort avait surgi de Gringotts. Quand Harry avait détourné l’attention du Lord. Jonas, lacéré en public pour sauver Hermione. Harry qui disparaissait des yeux de Voldemort et provoquait involontairement le décès de dizaines de sorciers, alliés comme ennemis. Le chaos et la mort dans la rue qui avaient toujours été synonymes de joie et de bien-être pour leur communauté. La fuite désorganisée alors que personne ne pouvait être sauvé sauf au prix de sa propre vie. Charlie, Blaise, Oriane ou lui-même qui avaient frôlé la mort en ce jour, les membres brisés pour certains, de nouvelles cicatrices ou des hémorragies stoppées au dernier moment pour d’autres – mais _vivants_ , _eux_.

Puis la disparition soudaine de Voldemort du Chemin de Traverse, laissant sur son sillage une population exsangue, diminuée, indifféremment de ses opinions politiques ou de ses appartenances.

Puis sa réapparition ailleurs, à Pré-Au-Lard, plus précisément. Et un nouveau massacre, à la recherche d’Harry. Cette fois-ci, moins de victimes et plus de dégâts matériels. Mais sans aucun doute le signe annonciateur de celles qui viendraient dans les jours suivants.

Qu’avaient-ils provoqué ?

Quand ils s’étaient réunis, quelques heures après la mort de Jonas et son corps incinéré dans le jardin du Square Grimmaurd, Severus avait été sans appel pour couper court à leur sentiment de culpabilité qui s’était mis à croître. Ils avaient agi comme il le fallait. Ils étaient en guerre. Et le seul responsable de ces morts, de toutes ces tragédies, c’était Voldemort. Il était difficile à tous de s’en persuader – surtout pour Hermione. Drago la comprenait. Intérieurement, il avait fustigé Severus d’aborder le sujet si tôt après la perte de son plus grand allié, son allié de longue date, son sauveur. Pourtant…

C’était la guerre. Et ils avaient fini par oublier, depuis Alexandru et le Terrier, que la guerre entraînait son lot de morts.

S’asseyant enfin sur le lit qu’il partageait avec Harry, Drago passa une main prudente sur ses flancs en grimaçant. Les soins apportés par avaient ressoudé ses côtes, mais il sentait que l’adrénaline qui l’envahissait depuis la matinée était en train de ne plus faire effet. S’allongeant prudemment, il pensa à Charlie qui avait eu moins de chance que lui. Si Drago n’avait été _que_ victime du mouvement de foule et des piétinements qui l’accompagnaient alors qu’il était positionné plus en arrière pour ralentir des Aurors, le roux, lui, avait été aux prises avec les agents du Ministère qui s’étaient efforcés de couper Hermione dans son discours. Le dernier sortilège de lacération qu’il n’avait pu bloquer avait réussi à atteindre sa cible, ouvrant une plaie béante dans son flanc. Seule l’intervention rapide d’Oriane, au prix de blessures à son compte, avait pu lui sauver la vie. Quand il avait réussi à revenir à son tour au Square, il avait tout juste eu le temps d’entrapercevoir Severus s’occuper de lui avant que la fratrie Weasley et Luna ne lui coupent la vue et il s’était préoccupé d’Harry. Sans doute que…

Drago sursauta en sentant son compagnon se retourner vers lui sous la couette. Sans bouger son corps, il tourna la tête vers lui et rencontra deux yeux verts qui étaient tout sauf endormis.

Harry était rapidement parti s’enfermer dans la chambre sitôt la réunion terminée. Personne n’avait cherché à l’en empêcher ni le déranger, chacun portant le deuil et les conséquences de ce 2 mai à sa façon. Lui avait préféré s’isoler dans le salon où se trouvait la tapisserie de sa famille. Il avait laissé son esprit divaguer sur cette Noble et Très ancienne Maison des Black. Sur son héritage et sur son propre rôle dans toute cette mascarade autour de la pureté du sang…

Retenant une grimace de douleur, il se retourna vers Harry qui le fixait, le visage à moitié caché par la literie. Il avança la main vers son front et dégagea une mèche ébène qui menaçait de lui tomber dans les yeux. Le regard était brillant, comme empli de larmes difficilement retenues. Drago ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir.

— Désolé, chuchota-t-il comme pour ne pas briser l’instant. Je pensais que tu dormais.

Son amant hocha négativement la tête sans lâcher un mot. Drago se perdit en légères caresses sur la peau blanche, abimée par les événements de la journée.

 **—** Tu sais que ce n’est pas ta faute, continua-t-il. Severus a pas tort. Il n’a peut-être pas bien choisi son moment ni ses mots, mais il a raison.

Le manque de réponse ne le dérangea pas. Il sentit plus qu’il ne vit le corps d’Harry se rapprocher de lui sous la couette. Drago retira sa main et se releva pour s’y glisser à son tour, sans prendre la peine de quitter les vêtements confortables qu’il avait enfilés quand tout s’était calmé dans l’après-midi. Il tendit le bras et Harry vint se coller contre lui, soufflant comme pour faire partir les tensions et les pensées qui le hantaient.

— On va s’en sortir, Harry, murmura Drago. Tu vas t’en sortir.

Il sentit le faible hochement de tête contre son cou et il se pencha légèrement pour embrasser son crâne.

L’eau s’engouffra soudainement dans ses voies respiratoires et il commença à se noyer.

Surpris par la brutalité et la sensation brûlante du liquide qui s’était infiltré dans sa trachée et ses poumons, Drago se débattit. Ses bras heurtèrent durement une paroi métallique, mais il ignora la douleur et, sentant un appui ferme sous ses pieds, il poussa immédiatement et sa tête brisa la surface.

Vomissant le liquide rougeâtre qu’il venait d’avaler, crachant et toussant, ses yeux mirent quelques secondes pour se débarrasser des taches noires qui obstruaient sa vision par manque d’oxygène. Un peu plus loin, il crut remarquer un mouvement indistinct. Tremblant, il posa les mains sur le bord de ce qui lui sembla être une cuve et il se mit maladroitement debout, découvrant qu’il avait aisément pied. Son souffle se calma petit à petit et il prit peu à peu conscience de son environnement.

Ce n’était pas une cuve, c’était un chaudron.

La pièce n’était pas la chambre miteuse, mais confortable de Sirius Black, mais une pièce froide décorée aux armoiries de sa famille.

Ce n’était plus Harry qu’il avait devant lui, mais ses parents.

— Bonjour, Drago, dit son père.

Sa main se porta immédiatement à sa hanche où était rangée sa baguette – avant qu’il ne se souvienne qu’elle était maintenant sur sa table de nuit.

Un frisson qui n’était pas dû au bain inopiné le parcourut et son sang se figea. Il ne reconnaissait pas l’endroit, mais il ne faisait aucun doute qu’il se trouvait dorénavant au manoir de son enfance.

Sa mère, les yeux écarquillés comme si elle n’en revenait pas de le voir, terminait de rouler un fin bandage de soie autour de sa main – venait-elle de se blesser ? Il sentit son cœur se serrer en redécouvrant son visage qu’il n’avait plus réellement observé depuis un an. Elle semblait avoir vieilli, ses cheveux blonds plus clairs que la dernière fois où il l’avait croisée et ses traits plus tirés alors qu’elle était pourtant maintenant dans le camp des _vainqueurs_. Ravalant toute l’émotion qui pourrait le perdre en cette situation délicate, il s’efforça de garder un visage fermé et méfiant avant de se retourner vers son géniteur.

— Père, lui répondit-il tout aussi froidement.

Le Ministre ne sembla pas s’en offusquer, mais Drago n’en fut guère surpris. Avant même qu’il ne change de côté, les relations avec Lucius n’avaient pas été au beau fixe. Lui jouant le rôle de l’hériter en devenir et l’homme s’affirmant comme le bras droit du Lord. Sa sixième année, puis son départ pour Manchester n’avaient fait que creuser davantage le fossé qui les séparait, jusqu’à ce que Lucius ne rompe définitivement leurs relations en mettant sa tête à prix.

Attentif au moindre mouvement de ses parents, Drago ne bougea pas, parfaitement conscient de la position dans laquelle il se trouvait.

Seul, désarmé, dans un chaudron, au Manoir Malefoy.

Sa mère jeta un coup d’œil à Lucius qui avait du mal à feindre l’impassibilité. S’agissait-il de colère envers son fils ? D’autre chose ? L’homme garda le silence sans quitter du regard son _ex-_ héritier et ce fut finalement elle qui amorça la conversation.

— Nous t’avons convoqué parce que nous devions parler, se contenta-t-elle d’annoncer.

Drago détourna à peine les yeux pour regarder le récipient dans lequel il se trouvait. Du plus profond de sa mémoire, il lui sembla se souvenir d’un rituel dont, enfant, ses parents lui avaient parlé.

_Si tu te perds et que nous ne te retrouvions pas, mon fils, nous pourrons toujours te rappeler à nous. Car tu es de notre sang et les Sang-Purs ne perdent jamais les leurs, tout aussi interdit que ce rituel soit, quel que soit le prix à payer._

— Le Rituel des Liens… murmura-t-il en se remémorant le nom qu’on lui avait alors dit.

Un éclair de satisfaction passa sur les traits de Lucius avant qu’il ne cache tout aussi soudainement la fierté de la mémoire de son fils, tenant à garder ses distances. Narcissa, elle, hocha vivement la tête et commença à s’approcher jusqu’à s’arrêter quand Drago eut un mouvement de recul. Comprenant – à juste titre – sa grande méfiance, elle garda finalement ses distances. Sentant le désarroi de sa femme, Lucius reprit à sa place.

— C’est exact. Par l’utilisation de ce rituel et de ton sang, nous avons pu te convoquer auprès de nous.

— Pourquoi ne pas l’avoir fait avant ? le coupa Drago qui réfléchissait à toute allure sur comment se sortir de ce pétrin.

— Tu ne vaux pas de perdre une partie de ma magie, traître.

— Lucius !

L’homme s’interrompit immédiatement sous l’injonction de sa femme.

Drago se rappela alors ce qu’on lui avait raconté enfant. Le Rituel des Liens avait été créé des siècles auparavant, quand l’enlèvement des héritiers était monnaie courante pour réclamer une rançon ou punir une famille rivale. Les Nobles familles, notamment celles qui ne possédaient qu’un héritier, ne pouvaient se permettre une telle perte. Avait alors été conçu un rituel, passant par le lien filial, le biais du sang, ramenant à soi l’enfant disparu. Cependant, à force d’utilisation répétée et abusive, ce Rituel s’était progressivement doté d’un coût : celui de perdre une partie de sa magie à chaque usage. Après que les sorciers s’en furent rendu compte, il avait été tacitement établi que ce rituel ne pouvait être invoqué si impunément. Le temps passant, les enlèvements se firent plus rares, les nobles et les Sang-Purs trouvèrent des terrains d’entente et les alliances se formèrent. Le Rituel des Liens tomba dans la désuétude et dans l’oubli des grimoires de magie noire.

Jusqu’à ce que Drago s’en retrouve la cible.

Le jeune homme ravala la rancœur qu’il sentit monter dans sa gorge en saisissant la faible valeur qu’il avait maintenant aux yeux de son père. Il n’en était pas étonné, mais l’entendre de vive voix lui causait tout de même un pincement au cœur. S’il avait encore des doutes quant à ses liens familiaux, ce n’était maintenant plus le cas.

Narcissa reprit la parole, obligeant son ton à rester calme et posé. Pourtant, Drago sentit toute l’urgence cachée sous ses mots. Allait-elle essayer de l’amadouer ? De le faire revenir à eux alors qu’il les avait trahis, qu’il avait choisi sa cause des mois plus tôt ? Qu’il les avait volés et avait sciemment agi contre leurs intérêts ?

— Nous t’avons convoqué pour proposer une alliance avec l’Ordre du Phénix.

Il ne l’avait pas vu venir.

* * *

Assis sur le canapé de cuir brun où il se souvenait avoir entendu nombre d’histoires sur les genoux de son père étant enfant, Drago écoutait celle qui lui paraissait actuellement la plus incroyable et la plus invraisemblable.

Il avait été _invité_ à sortir du chaudron et accepté à contrecœur que sa mère lui lance un sortilège de séchage – hors de question que Lucius ne pointe sa baguette vers lui, même si Drago n’avait guère de poids de menace à cet instant. Puis, dans un silence tendu, ils s’étaient dirigés vers le petit boudoir où ils savaient qu’ils pourraient converser sans crainte.

Se retrouver ici, après tout ce qui s’était produit et surtout après cette journée catastrophique était irréaliste. Il avait disparu soudainement alors qu’il se trouvait entre les bras d’Harry. Le Square entier devait être à sa recherche et Harry devait mourir d’inquiétude. Pourtant, Drago devait se forcer à la patience sans relâcher sa garde. Il n’avait aucun moyen de prévenir de sa localisation ni de son état et devait _attendre_. Attendre que ses parents daignent le relâcher, s’ils disaient la vérité – ou pas. Intérieurement, il pria pour que Severus ou qu’au moins un des Sang-Pur de leur groupe devine ce qui s’était passé. On ne disparaissait pas si soudainement d’un endroit sans transplaner.

Pourtant, il était bien là, à minuit, refusant la tasse de thé et les scones que Fixxy l’elfe de maison avait apportés. Son esprit tournait à mille à l’heure, entre tension, appréhension, méfiance et inquiétude. Face à lui, sa mère le dévisageant, se repaissant de son allure qu’il savait avoir murie et guettant sa réaction, et son père le dévisageant lui aussi, savourant de le voir entre leurs griffes tout en préparant son prochain coup après avoir balancé sa bombe.

Drago resta silencieux, essayant de remettre dans l’ordre toutes les informations qu’on lui avait assenées alors que la journée avait été déjà assez compliquée.

— Une alliance, répéta-t-il inutilement.

Narcissa hocha doucement la tête, se penchant vers lui comme si elle souhaitait prendre ses mains. Lucius, lui, ne daigna pas bouger et se contenta d’attendre sa réponse, tendu.

— Vous me proposez – nous proposez, continua Drago, presque incrédule, de nous donner les noms et les localisations des plus fidèles de Voldemort et de faciliter sa mort.

— C’est un bon résumé, accorda son père, cachant son impatience pour ne pas braquer le jeune homme. Nous devons nous débarrasser du Lord.

— Lord que tu as soutenu toute ta vie, cracha presque Drago par réflexe.

— Ce sont la _magie_ et la _pureté du sang_ que j’ai défendu toute ma vie, contra Lucius du tac au tac. Ce à quoi le Lord aspirait lui aussi… avant.

— Ce que ton père veut dire, reprit Narcissa pour calmer leurs ardeurs, c’est que… indifféremment de nos opinions politiques – que je sais être opposées – le Seigneur des Ténèbres n’est plus que menace pour le monde sorcier.

— Ce qu’il a toujours été, rétorqua Drago dont les nerfs étaient mis à rude épreuve.

— _Sauf_ qu’auparavant il servait la cause de la Pureté du Sang, se dépêcha de l’interrompre Narcissa avant qu’il n’ait le temps de finir. Mais maintenant, ce sont les sorciers dans leur intégralité qui sont menacés.

— Oserais-tu repousser une main tendue, même de l’ennemi, alors que vous êtes dans une sombre situation ? finit par dire Lucius quand le visage de Drago trahit son agacement.

L’ancien Serpentard pinça les lèvres de mécontentement, mais ne répondit rien.

Il n’était pas idiot. Il savait parfaitement qu’en l’état des choses la guerre était plus que compliquée. Leurs forces, bien que réelles, n’étaient pas suffisantes pour s’en prendre physiquement à Voldemort. C’était d’ailleurs l’un des points de débat sur lesquels s’affrontaient Severus et Oriane régulièrement : comment terminer cette guerre. Oriane prônait le combat direct. Les britanniques, eux, savaient comment cela se terminerait. Comme lors de la Bataille du Ministère, alors même que leurs membres étaient composés de sorciers expérimentés. Ce qu’ils n’étaient définitivement pas, même un an plus tard.

Et là, le Ministre, le bras droit de Voldemort, _son père_ proposait de les aider.

Bien sûr qu’il s’agissait d’une offre intéressée et non gratuite. Bien sûr que Lucius Malefoy s’attendrait à des retombées positives de son côté – Drago le voyait déjà en train de s’ériger en défendeur du monde s’ils réussissaient à faire disparaître le Lord avec leur aide.

Mais…

— Je ne peux pas décider seul, finit par concéder Drago.

Ce n’était pas un accord. Mais ce n’était pas non plus un refus.

À ces mots, il vit enfin les épaules de son père se détendre. Même si l’action était imperceptible, elle était révélatrice. Narcissa s’empressa de hocher la tête.

— Évidemment nous savions que tu ne pourrais pas parler au nom de toute la Rébellion.

— Qui est avec vous ? demanda Drago.

— Jonathan Nott est notre principal allié, déclara Lucius en ignorant la grimace mécontente de son fils. Parmi les Mangemorts, Crabb m’est fidèle par _Fidelitas_ depuis la première guerre, Sloper a peur pour sa famille et Runcorn sent que son heure risque de très vite arriver. Je sais que de nombreuses familles Sang-Pur seront prêtes à me suivre dès l’instant où elles se verront assurées de leur survie. Les Greengrass ne digèrent pas la mort de leur fille et les MacMillan ne savent toujours pas où est leur fils.

Silencieusement, Drago fit mentalement le tour des grandes familles de Sang-Pur. Majoritairement pour le Lord dès le départ, il était évident qu’elles devaient sentir le vent tourner et les avantages qu’elles avaient acquis grâce au Lord et à l’arrivée de son père au Ministère n’étaient plus si assurés qu’il y avait un an. Tout risquait d’être remis en cause à cause de la folie du Seigneur qu’elles avaient suivi au nom de la Magie et de la Pureté.

— Et que comptes-tu faire pour elles ?

La posture de Lucius s’affirma et il fixa son fils droit dans les yeux.

— Je ne vais pas oser te faire croire que je fais ceci par pur altruisme – tu es mon _fils_ , pas un idiot. Mais si le Lord Noir continue ainsi, c’est moi, et tout le Ministère qui tomberons en plus des têtes de nos concitoyens. Alors oui, ta _chère amie_ aura réussi à nous déloger du pouvoir, mais il ne restera plus un sorcier à aider et à gouverner si on n’arrête pas Voldemort, déclara-t-il, assuré. Les familles de Sang-Pur n’ont pas fait tous ces efforts et sacrifices envers lui pour tout voir s’effondrer du jour au lendemain pour un _caprice_. Nous _devons_ garder la main et nous assurer que le monde sorcier soit sauvé si nous voulons continuer notre purge de la magie.

Et il le disait sans rougir ni mâcher ses mots. Drago ne pouvait – presque – pas lui en vouloir. Lucius Malefoy s’était toujours battu pour le pouvoir et pour s’assurer que les sorciers aient la mainmise sur la magie. Il n’allait pas changer de ligne ni ouvrir grand les bras au reste du monde uniquement pour garantir la disparition du plus important ennemi.

Disparition qui serait bénéfique à tous. Peu importe leur point de vue politique.

Drago soupira intérieurement. Ils n’avaient pas le choix.

— Je suis d’accord.

Il se leva alors que Narcissa lui accordait un sourire entre ravi et soulagé. Elle s’empressa d’ouvrir le tiroir de la petite coiffeuse à côté du fauteuil où elle se trouvait et en sortit un parchemin.

— Pour communiquer, se contenta-t-elle de lui expliquer en lui fourrant dans les mains sans lui laisser la possibilité d’éviter le contact.

Son fils déplia le bout de papier qu’elle venait de lui donner. Rien n’était écrit dessus. Rien ne semblait sortir de l’ordinaire. Narcissa en extirpa un second exemplaire du tiroir et s’expliqua :

— Nous les avons enchantés à cet effet. Tout ce qui est écrit sur l’un apparaîtra sur l’autre avant de disparaître une fois lu. C’est plus sécurisé que les cheminées.

Drago se garda bien de leur apprendre l’existence des téléphones et replia le parchemin avant de le mettre dans sa poche. Lucius ne s’était pas levé.

— Nous attendrons votre réponse.

Le blond hocha la tête. Les émotions qu’il ressentait depuis sa convocation ici menaçaient de le submerger, exacerbées par la fatigue et la masse d’informations que son esprit essayait de digérer. Il releva les yeux et s’accorda quelques instants pour observer ses parents. Jamais il n’aurait imaginé les revoir un jour dans un cadre aussi… _normal_ ? qu’autour d’une tasse de thé dans le boudoir préféré de sa mère.

— N’essayez pas de me suivre, se contenta-t-il de leur dire avant qu’elle ne puisse reprendre la parole.

Drago se détourna et sortit seul de la pièce. Son poing se ferma sur le parchemin dans sa poche.

Il lui fallait très rapidement rentrer à Londres.


	25. Les pions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING : Pour ceux qui n'aiment pas les moments intimes pimentés, sautez du 3 mai 2h11 au 10 mai.

**XXIV. Les pions.**

3 mai 1999

0h27

Square Grimmaurd

Londres

Parler de panique quand Harry avait vu – _senti_ – Drago disparaître soudainement était un euphémisme. Un instant il était là, le rassurant quelque peu par sa simple présence, l’autre il n’y était plus et le froid glacial du lit l’engloutissait. Il s’était brutalement redressé, appelant son petit ami d’abord avec surprise, puis avec effroi en se rendant compte qu’il ne rêvait pas et qu’il était maintenant bien seul dans la chambre. Sans prévenir. Sans raison.

Et en ces temps de guerre, rien n’était anodin. Surtout pas une disparition spontanée au beau milieu de la nuit, au beau milieu de leur sanctuaire.

Harry s’était jeté hors du lit et avait immédiatement lancé l’alerte. Son premier réflexe avait été d’alerter Severus, faisant fi de toute colère qu’il aurait pu provoquer chez l’homme en le réveillant. Par chance, l’ancien maître des potions était encore penché sur ses parchemins et il ne lui avait fallu qu’un simple coup d’œil au visage blême et haletant de Harry pour comprendre l’urgence de la situation.

Quelques minutes avaient suffi pour réveiller l’ensemble des habitants et fouiller de fond en comble l’antique demeure Black. Sans succès. Comme Harry l’avait instantanément craint en sentant Drago disparaître, il n’était nulle part. Évaporé. Et, comme Severus l’envisageait, certainement entre de mauvaises mains.

Qui ? Pourquoi ? Et surtout, _comment_?

Ils en étaient là, tous réunis dans leurs tenues de nuit autour de la longue table de la cuisine, les discussions tendues pour décider de s’il fallait lancer une mission de repérage et de sauvetage – évidemment qu’il le fallait ! s’évertuait à défendre Harry tout en essayant de regagner un semblant de calme – quand le téléphone d’Hermione, posé sur une station qu’elle avait trafiquée avec l’aide d’Arthur pour le recharger plus facilement dans cette maison transpirant la magie, sonna.

En premier lieu, personne ne parut l’entendre, trop emporté dans la dispute naissante qui opposait ceux qui souhaitaient chercher Drago au plus vite – pour lui-même et pour éviter que leurs secrets ne tombent entre de mauvaises mains – et ceux qui estimaient qu’ils ne pouvaient pas partir ainsi en pleine nuit sans avoir plus d’indices, surtout pas après la journée catastrophique qu’ils venaient de vivre.

Ce ne fut qu’une fois que l’appareil se fut tu et que les _Danses Hongroises_ de Brahms s’élevèrent une seconde fois qu’on sembla y prêter attention. Blaise, resté près de l’entrée et prêt à partir chercher son meilleur ami dès l’instant où ce débat futile se terminerait, fut le premier à l’entendre. Il s’avança pour y jeter un coup d’œil rapide, voyant un numéro inconnu s’afficher sur l’écran.

— Hermione ! appela-t-il en soulevant l’objet, coupant ainsi court aux discussions qui emplissaient l’espace.

La jeune femme, dont les cernes mangeaient la moitié du visage et les yeux étaient bouffis, se tourna brusquement vers lui et sembla enfin remarquer le portable. D’un accord implicite, plus personne ne parla pour qu’elle puisse répondre, l’air ambiant empli d’électricité quant à cet appel nocturne qui venait rajouter à la tension de leur soudaine situation. Elle se hâta de rejoindre Blaise en se frayant difficilement un chemin à travers la cuisine étroite et bondée. La sonnerie se coupa avant qu’elle ne puisse décrocher et elle vérifia rapidement le journal d’appel. Hermione plissa les yeux en remarquant qu’il ne s’agissait pas d’une ligne portable contrairement aux habitudes qu’elle avait établies depuis le début, mais d’un fixe. Et ce numéro lui parlait. Dans ses souvenirs de sa vie intégralement moldue, il lui sembla reconnaître…

— Une cabine ? murmura-t-elle en quittant le journal d’appel.

Dans le silence tendu de la pièce, la mélodie s’éleva à nouveau. Elle se racla la gorge et rassembla tout son calme pour se remettre dans son rôle de Thémis. Hermione lança un regard à ses pairs pour les dissuader de faire le moindre bruit puis elle décrocha, enclenchant le haut-parleur, attendant que la personne au bout du fil se présente d’abord.

—C’est moi.

Seuls les réflexes d’ancien Attrapeur de Charlie et ceux de Ron en tant que Gardien furent assez affutés pour retenir Harry au vol alors qu’il allait se jeter sur le téléphone. Ron l’empoigna brutalement et Charlie lui plaqua une main sur la bouche, l’empêchant de faire le moindre bruit et de trahir sa présence. Le brun leur adressa un regard noir avant de se détendre immédiatement et de hocher la tête. Il avait beau être immanquablement soulagé de reconnaître la voix de Drago – voix qu’il avait craint ne plus entendre – il ne pouvait se permettre de trahir sa présence. Il hocha la tête pour leur faire comprendre qu’il avait compris et les roux le relâchèrent prudemment.

Comme l’avait avancé Oriane lors de la précédente dispute, on ignorait où se trouvait le jeune aristocrate. Avec _qui_.

— Qui donc ? demanda prudemment Hermione alors que tout le monde retenait son souffle.

—Drago. Je suis seul, Hermione. J’ai eu quelques… soucis.

Les épaules de la jeune femme se détendirent, mais elle n’abandonna pas sa réserve pour autant.

— Où es-tu ?

— Une cabine téléphonique à Postbridge dans le Dartmoor. Je ne sais pas s’il est sûr pour moi de rentrer directement là où il le faut, conclut-il comme s’il restait sur ses gardes.

Severus hocha la tête et il fit signe à Jin Lei, Madeleine et Remus de le suivre hors de la cuisine pour qu’ils se rendent sur place. Blaise leur emboita le pas sans qu’on lui demande son avis. Harry avait envie d’en faire de même, mais savait qu’il ne le pouvait pas. Encore une fois. Il se rassit sur sa chaise et Ginny lui serra l’épaule en guise de consolation. Les chuchotements reprirent dans la cuisine maintenant qu’on savait où se trouvait leur membre disparu.

— Des soucis ? questionna Hermione en revenant sur ce qu’il avait déclaré plus tôt. Une équipe vient, je suppose qu’ils savant où chercher, ajouta-t-elle en pensant à l’expression de certitude et de soulagement qu’elle avait pu entrapercevoir sur le visage de Severus avant qu’il ne parte.

— On en parlera tous ensemble quand nous serons rentrés. J’attends leur arrivée.

Drago raccrocha et Hermione poussa un soupir de soulagement avant de remettre sur sa station.

— Il ne sait pas s’il est sous surveillance, traduit Théo qui avait écouté attentivement son ami.

— Ce ne serait pas étonnant vu comme il a disparu, remarqua Neville. Il a pris les précautions qu’il fallait, je suppose. Ne pas rentrer immédiatement au risque de tous nous mettre en danger…

Harry posa les coudes sur la table et y laissa tomber sa tête, la panique l’ayant précédemment empli se calmant enfin.

— Il a une maison à Postbridge, expliqua-t-il. Personnelle, dont ses parents ne connaissaient pas l’existence. S’il y est allé, c’est qu’il doit tout de même se sentir plutôt confiant sur le fait de ne pas avoir été pris en filature.

Il interpréta le silence qui suivit comme une bonne chose.

Et non comme le doute d’une manipulation de Drago qui restait bien présent au fond de leurs esprits.

* * *

Il fallut plus d’une heure pour que le groupe franchisse à nouveau le seuil de la demeure Black. Dès leur arrivée dans le petit village endormi du Devon, Severus s’était avant tout assuré de l’absence d’ennemis. Épaulé par les membres d’équipe qu’il savait suffisamment portés tant sur l’attaque et la défense que le repérage des forces occultes, ils avaient scanné l’entièreté du bourg jusqu’à ce qu’ils ne soient certains qu’un seul sorcier était présent. Puis ils s’étaient rapprochés de Drago avec prudence.

Le jeune homme, l’air sombre et perdu dans ses pensées, les avait attendus sur un muret de pierres brunes près d’une cabine téléphone. Il s’était laissé soumettre sans aucune objection ni remarque aux différents sortilèges de détection lancés sur lui, parfaitement conscient que la parole de son père ne valait pas grand-chose finalement. Surtout en ces temps sombres et de lutte.

Personne ne lui avait posé la question qui les taraudait tant, sachant pertinemment qu’une fois rentrés à Londres Drago répondrait à toutes leurs interrogations. Pourtant, il n’avait fallu qu’un simple coup d’œil à son ancien élève pour que Severus comprenne. Cet air renfermé, songeur et à la limite de l’anxiété, il ne le connaissait que trop bien. Il l’avait déjà longuement observé sur son visage avant que tout ne s’enchaîne, quand Drago n’était encore qu’un simple Serpentard tiraillé par ses choix moraux. Quand il ne savait que suivre entre sa famille et ses propres principes.

Drago avait également préféré ne pas aborder le sujet dans la nuit sombre du Dartmoor.

Aussi, quand le jeune homme franchit le pas de la maison et que Potter se jeta à son cou comme un homme dans le désert sur un verre d’eau, il ne put retenir son agacement.

—Potter, ce n'est vraiment pas le moment pour les accolades, commenta-t-il de manière acerbe tandis qu’il retirait sa cape sombre. Je vous signalerai que nous avons beaucoup à discuter.

Le brun l’ignora et se contenta de serrer Drago dans ses bras, ce dernier lui rendant tout aussi fort l’étreinte à en juger par le fort froissement de son pull. Severus lâcha un soupir de dépit et rejoignit le reste de l’Ordre dans la cuisine. Blaise tapota l’épaule de son meilleur ami et les laissa se retrouver, plus clément que le maître des potions.

—Fais plus ça, marmonna Harry, le visage enfoui dans le cou froid de son compagnon.

Drago se contenta de hocher la tête et de le serrer plus fort, parfaitement conscient que sa disparition spontanée avait dû avoir un côté traumatisant pour le Survivant. Harry se dégagea légèrement et l’observa, comme pour rechercher la moindre trace ou blessure que Drago pourrait porter. Le blond se laissa faire et les épaules du Gryffondor se détendirent quand il n’en repéra aucune.

— Où étais-tu ?

Le visage pâle se fronça à nouveau, toute trace de soulagement s’effaçant de ses traits. Il relâcha Harry et lui prit la main pour l’entraîner lui aussi retrouver les autres.

— J’ai… trouvé ? des alliés ? Je crois.

Et quels alliés.

Dans le sous-sol du 12, Square Grimmaurd, ce fut le chaos.

À la demande de Drago, on fit venir les membres qui logeaient encore à la Réserve afin que tout le monde soit présent lorsqu’il présenterait les nouveaux éléments que la nuit lui avait apportés. Et il n’allait pas sans dire que parmi les vingt-quatre sorciers et les deux elfes de maison, nombreux étaient ceux qui n’étaient _pas_ prêts à une telle proposition.

— C’est hors de question ! Totalement hors de question ! hurla George en frappant du poing sur l’antique table. Nous allier ? _À Malefoy_?! Jamais !

L’air blême et tremblant, presque collée à lui comme elle l’était quasiment tout le temps, Ginny tenait son moignon sans rien dire, le regard baissé et apeuré. Percy avait sa main sur son épaule, les lèvres pincées et semblait tout aussi farouchement opposé à l’idée d’une telle _aide_ bien qu’il gardât pour lui ses réticences. Il n’avait pas besoin de les exposer, son corps tendu parlait pour lui.

— Ce gars est pas fiable ! On le sait et on l’a toujours su ! continua George dont la furie semblait prendre le pas sur toute possibilité de dialogue. Il ne veut que nous poignarder dans le dos !

— Il veut se servir de nous, renchérit Angelina alors que Seamus hochait véhément de la tête à côté d’elle. Se servir de nous et qui nous dit qu’il ne nous tuera pas ensuite ?

— Ce n’est pas son intérêt immédiat, défendit Théo. Il veut se débarrasser de Voldemort, ça n’a rien d’étonnant, nous aussi.

— Pas à ce prix ! Pas en nous manipulant ! coupa Katie.

— On ne peut pas se fier à Lucius Malefoy, intervint faiblement Herbert dont les souvenirs de son ancien _ami_ se faisaient plus précis. Cet homme ne propose jamais rien gratuitement.

— Évidemment que ce n’est pas gratuit, renifla Blaise, narquois. La mort du grand seigneur des ténèbres lui sera tout aussi bénéfique qu’à nous. Pourquoi on cracherait sur ça, c’est ce qu’on veut.

—Ah, c’est sûr qu’à toi, ça te suffit que Tu-Sais-Qui disparaisse, on s’en fout du reste, Serpentard, siffla soudainement Ginny qui sortit finalement de la spirale vicieuse de ses souvenirs liés à Lucius Malefoy.

— Hé là, ça suffit ! intervint fortement Jin Lei en retenant immédiatement par le bras Blaise qui, sous le coup de la colère, s’était brusquement avancé. Ça suffit !

— Vous, ça vous concerne pas, vous êtes pas Anglais, lui répondit Dennis qui essayait de ne pas trembler sur sa chaise.

— Et moi je suis Écossais et pourtant je suis tout aussi concerné, répliqua Neville en fusillant Dennis du regard sur sa remarque. C’est complètement débile de rejeter les avis de nos alliés sous prétexte qu’ils ne _viennent pas de chez nous_.

Il se tourna ensuite vers Ginny dont le visage rouge et la lèvre tremblante ne lui faisaient pas peur.

— Et toi, excuse-toi auprès de Blaise, et des autres Serpentards tant qu’à y être. Y’a plus de maisons qui tiennent depuis un an et tu sors ça ?

La jeune fille eut la décence de baisser le regard et de marmonner ce qui ressemblait vaguement à un pardon, permettant à Blaise, mais aussi à Théo d’abandonner leurs postures agressives. La tension dans la pièce sembla se stabiliser sans disparaître tout autant. La main posée sur la cuisse de Drago qui s’était raidi sur sa chaise, Harry jaugea l’assemblée.

Depuis que l’héritier Malefoy avait raconté sa mésaventure et exposé la proposition de son père, plusieurs groupes semblaient s’être constitués. D’un côté, ceux qui étaient farouchement opposés à la moindre collaboration avec le Ministre. Et, sans surprise, la plupart des Weasley et des Gryffondors en faisaient partie. De l’autre, ceux qui approuvaient sans réserve l’idée. Évidemment étrangers au pays pour la plupart ou Serpentards. Parce qu’ils ne connaissaient pas Lucius Malefoy ou justement parce qu’ils le connaissaient et savaient que son soutien serait un avantage non négligeable.

Et au milieu, ceux qui n’avaient pas encore ouvert la bouche. Qui réfléchissaient, jaugeaient, pesaient le pour tout comme le contre. Ceux-là restaient silencieux, le regard tourné vers la table devant eux, ignorant ce qui les entourait, ignorant la dispute pourtant véhémente qui était née alors même que Drago n’avait pas fini. Harry en faisait partie.

Oui, au même titre que nombre de personnes ici, il n’aimait pas Lucius Malefoy – et c’était peu dire. Non, il n’avait pas été directement impacté par ses actions comme les Weasley avaient pu l’être, il n’avait pas perdu d’être cher à ses yeux par sa faute – _pour l’instant_. Il n’avait que modérément souffert des exactions de l’homme directement, s’il était sincère. Harry jeta un coup d’œil à Dobby qui, dans un coin de la pièce, couinait en se tirant les oreilles. Il redoutait Lucius, l’avait craint toute sa vie – à juste titre – mais il semblait tout aussi partagé que les sorciers autour de la table. En regardant le petit elfe, il se souvint de sa seconde année, du journal, de tous les soucis qu’il avait directement causés…

Mais le dilemme était bien plus conséquent aujourd’hui. Devaient-ils oublier temporairement le passé pour se créer un allié de poids ? Devaient-ils risquer leur sécurité pour gagner cet allié ? Devaient-ils fermer les yeux sur les avantages qu’en retirerait l’homme pour arriver à leurs fins ?

Tout simplement, pouvaient-ils se permettre de faire la fine bouche ?

— Tu en penses quoi, Mione ? demanda doucement Ron qui, pour une fois, ne faisait pas bloc avec sa famille.

Harry regarda sa meilleure amie dont les yeux parcouraient rapidement le vide, comme perdus dans une lecture invisible. Son cerveau devait évidemment chauffer à la lumière de ces nouveaux éléments.

— … Je ne sais pas.

Sa réponse, faiblement murmurée, coupa court aux pensées d’Harry et une légère crainte l’emplit. Si Hermione, leur pilier, celle qui avait tenu bon face à l’homme depuis un an, qui avait permis à la résistance de renaître et de s’organiser, de ne pas laisser s’effondrer la société sorcière bien plus tôt, ne savait plus…

—Silence.

Le mot résonna dans la cuisine malgré les cris toujours bien trop forts et on lui obéit immédiatement, comme par un réflexe encore profondément ancré en chacun, surtout les plus jeunes.

Severus Rogue se leva, mains posées sur la table. Lentement. Sans aucun geste inutile.

Et pendant une seconde, tous les anciens élèves de Poudlard qui avaient croisé sa route se revirent dans le sous-sol de Poudlard, assis aux bancs de travail usés et noircis par les potions ratées au fil des ans, les murs emplis de bocaux d’animaux. Ils se revirent petits, minuscules devant l’imposante prestance du Maître, cloués sur place par le moindre de ses mots.

Les yeux noirs de Severus parcoururent le visage de chacun, s’assurant qu’il était parfaitement clair que personne n’était invité à intervenir à partir de ce moment-là. Près de lui, Madeleine retint de justesse un rictus amusé devant la scène, sentant qu’il n’était pas le moment d’attirer l’attention sur elle.

Quand il fut clair que la dispute était close, il prit la parole, aucun de ses mots plus hauts que les autres.

— Les conséquences d’une telle alliance ne sont pas anodines, commença-t-il en fixant George droit dans les yeux.

Le rouquin soutint son regard difficilement. Il n’avait jamais eu peur de lui étudiant. Mais aujourd’hui les choses avaient changé. L’homme poursuivit sans attendre.

— Oui, Lucius Malefoy voudra retirer de la gloire auprès de la population. Oui, il ne manquera pas de dire à tous qu’il a participé à la défaite du Mal, voire que sans lui cela aurait été impossible. Oui, il ne se privera pas de tenter de décrédibiliser l’Ordre et la Résistance pour _peut-être_ nous tuer tous.

À chacun de ses mots, il observa ses interlocuteurs, sembla sonder leurs âmes.

— Mais, aujourd’hui, c’est le Lord qui assassine la population, pas Lucius. Et c’est de lui que nous devons nous débarrasser, en priorité.

— Il me semble, commença Madeleine une fois que Severus se fut tu, que vous oubliez que le Lord Noir n’a pas seulement la main sur votre pays, dit-elle en regardant Dennis qui se tassa sur sa chaise, mais que son influence s’étend sur l’Europe entière. Mon pays souffre de _Voldemort_ , pas de _Lucius Malefoy_. La Licorne est votre alliée. Cracher sur l’aide qu’on vous apporterait serait cracher sur notre aide à nous aussi, conclut-elle sans pitié.

Severus ne regarda pas la Française tandis qu’elle exposait son point de vue – celui de la Licorne – et se contenta d’observer leurs réactions. Aucun bruit dans la cuisine, plus même les couinements du petit elfe de maison.

— Alexandru n’a pas donné sa vie pour que vous fassiez la fine bouche quant à vos actions, finit par dire Jin Lei, le poing serré. Et puis, si c’est le fait que ce Malefoy ait la main qui vous inquiète, vous avez clairement oublié que quelqu’un ici lui tient tête depuis le début.

Hermione ferma les yeux, prit une grande inspiration. Ron serra sa main, prêt à la soutenir. Le dragonologiste se permit un sourire en coin en la regardant.

— Il me semblait qu’elle s’en sortait pas si mal jusque-là. Si la suite vous inquiète, je pense qu’elle saura y faire, conclut-il.

— On ne peut pas se permettre de laisser passer une telle occasion, intervint enfin Hermione. Malefoy, on s’en occupera plus tard. Pas question que ce soit ça qui nous freine pour nous débarrasser de Voldemort. Le Ministère, j’en ai fait mon affaire depuis le début avec… avec Jonas. Si Lucius Malefoy pense pouvoir me manipuler, à moi de lui rappeler à qui il se frotte.

Sa parole sembla être le dernier coup qui scellerait leur destin. Severus, Madeleine, Jin Lei, Hermione avaient raison.

Ils feraient alliance avec Lucius Malefoy.

* * *

3 mai 1999

2h11

Square Grimmaurd

Londres

Le gémissement fut à peine étouffé par la bouche qui se plaqua sur la sienne. Les dents mordirent la chair pulpeuse des lèvres, arrachant un soupir à l’autre et l’entraînant dans le baiser ardent qui l’avait pris – presque – par surprise. Les mains s’agrippèrent à sa taille, palpèrent, attirèrent plus loin sur la couette qui commençait à gêner les mouvements déjà désordonnés qu’elle accueillait.

La tête qui tourne, Drago essaya de s’extirper des griffes de son amant qui l’avait tiré dans son antre sitôt la porte de la chambre refermée derrière eux. Harry s’était saisi de sa nuque et l’avait immédiatement embrassé, comme jamais il ne l’avait fait auparavant. Alors qu’il le charriait jusqu’à leur lit sans jamais lui laisser la moindre seconde pour reprendre son souffle, Drago avait ressenti toute l’angoisse et le désespoir que sa disparition soudaine devait avoir causé au brun. Harry le tenait, le dévorait. Il était tout à lui.

— Harry… réussit à dire Drago, haletant, alors que les lèvres d’Harry étaient parties continuer leur exploration le long de sa mâchoire.

— On est débile d’attendre, fut la seule réponse qu’il obtint avant qu’il ne soit à nouveau réduit au silence.

Il lutta à peine tandis que Harry les faisait rouler ensemble, le plaquant dos au matelas et en profitant pour l’enfourcher. Drago n’avait pas besoin de plus de lumière dans la pénombre de la chambre, ni de sentir le sexe déjà dur de son amant sur lui, pour savoir qu’il était en train d’être dévoré du regard. Tout comme il serait très certainement _dévoré_ d’ici peu. Il déglutit et glissa ses mains sur le pyjama froissé le long des cuisses maigres (mais qu’il adorait quand même). Harry avança légèrement, se repositionna, mieux. Il se pencha sur lui, prenant bien soin de faire en sorte que leurs entrejambes se rencontrent, se frottent.

— On repousse depuis des mois, reprit Harry dans un souffle près de son oreille, lui arrachant un fort frisson de plaisir. J’en ai assez d’attendre. T’en as assez d’attendre. Qu’est-ce qu’on attend de toute façon ?

Le blond hocha légèrement la tête, remonta les doigts sous le T-shirt trop large qu’il portait pour effleurer la peau de son dos, souleva le tissu gênant. Harry commença à bouger très lentement sur lui, onduler les hanches.

— T’as disparu d’un coup. J’ai cru que tu ne reviendrais pas.

La morsure soudainement ressentie dans son cou lui tira un geignement entre douleur et plaisir et il planta avec vengeance les ongles dans le dos à sa merci. Harry ne sembla pas dérangé le moins du monde, créant avec application un suçon là où la peau avait été maltraitée. Drago haleta plus fort, redescendit une main jusqu’à saisir fortement une fesse offerte. Le brun se redressa soudainement et ne perdit pas un instant pour retirer son T-shirt, frissonnant à peine dans la fraicheur nocturne, le corps réchauffé par le désir qu’il ressentait. Il le jeta sans se soucier de son point de chute. Drago se délecta de la silhouette qui se dessinait devant ses yeux, à peine visible dans la faible luminosité permise par les vieux rideaux de la demeure. Il en profita pour se redresser brusquement et retirer également son vêtement avant qu’Harry ne passe les bras autour de son cou, collant leurs torses nus l’un contre l’autre. Cette fois-ci, ce fut Drago qui engagea le baiser, plus doux, mais tout aussi passionné que celui qu’Harry lui avait offert quelques minutes plus tôt. Le brun l’accepta volontiers, se laissa presser dans ces bras qu’il avait craint ne plus retrouver. Il plongea avec délectation les doigts dans la chevelure blonde, enserra la taille fine de ses jambes et poussa un soupir appréciatif quand Drago les fit soudainement rouler sur le lit, reprenant le dessus. Le Serpentard rompit lentement le baiser, se contentant un instant de caresser leurs lèvres ensemble.

— Je t’aime, Harry. Je suis désolé que tu aies cru ça.

— Je t’aime aussi, lui répondit-il. Alors pourquoi on repousse nos envies comme des cons sous prétexte qu’on peut nous entendre ou nous interrompre alors qu’on pourrait mourir à tout instant ?

Drago se contenta de l’embrasser à nouveau en guise de réponse. Harry avait raison.

Ils pouvaient mourir à tout instant. Et il lui paraissait inenvisageable de ne jamais avoir franchi le pas avec l’homme qu’il aimait avant.

Dans l’obscurité du manoir, les mains se firent plus baladeuses. En caresses, en poignes, en griffures… elles reprirent possession du corps aimé et familier. Les pantalons furent prestement abandonnés. Les membres tendus et brûlants se touchèrent, se pressèrent sur les peaux qui devenaient moites par le désir. Les bouches et les langues se rencontraient, embrassaient, suçaient, léchaient l’autre, laissant échapper soupirs et gémissements de moins en moins retenus qui témoignaient de la forte envie de l’autre.

La couette fut rapidement jetée hors du lit, sans que les deux jeunes hommes ne s’en rendent compte, trop pris par leur étreinte et les caresses. Une main se posa sur le sexe dur, déjà humidifié par ses propres sécrétions, se serra autour et commença un langoureux va-et-vient, arrachant un long gémissement à son propriétaire qui se hâta d’écarter les jambes comme pour en demander davantage.

—En… Encore…

Il obéit à la demande, enfouissant son visage dans le cou offert pour lécher et mordre la peau sensible, sa main remontant la longueur pour aller y caresser le gland brûlant puis parcourant soudainement le chemin inverse jusqu’à la base, aidée par les hanches fines qui se redressèrent brutalement pour accompagner le mouvement. Il recommença. Encore. Encore. Une cuisse se hissa sur la taille de l’autre, encouragea à aller plus fort. Plus vite. Les dents s’entrechoquèrent pour étouffer les geignements qui devenaient petits cris alors que la main tendait à accélérer.

— A… At… Attends…

Un grognement et la jambe resserra l’autre entre les cuisses tremblantes et humides de sueur, plaquant les deux corps ensembles dans un mouvement brusque. La main qui avait manqué de le faire jouir à l’instant se fit immobiliser par les deux membres pressés, leur tirant à tous deux un gémissement quand ils se rencontrèrent si fermement.

— J’en veux plus… Plus.

— Alors dis-moi que t’as quelque chose pour que ça soit pas totalement douloureux, fut la réponse soufflée contre ses lèvres alors qu’ils se dévoraient l’un l’autre, essayaient de ne faire plus qu’un.

— Hm…

La main de l’ancien étudiant se glissa jusqu’aux fesses de son amant, malaxa, s’aventura plus loin pour écarter les deux globes de chair, allant caresser du bout du doigt ce dont il avait envie depuis maintenant longtemps. Un couinement et le soubresaut du sexe contre le sien lui confirma que son toucher était plus que bienvenu, et il massa, titilla avec adoration.

— Les sorciers ont beau avoir toute sorte de sortilèges, aucun n’a réussi à en faire un de lubrifiant… Alors j’avais anticipé, répondit-il en se raclant légèrement la gorge sans cesser ses attentions.

Il sentit la curiosité dans les traits de son partenaire, vite remplacés par un geignement alors qu’il enfonçait lentement le bout de sa phalange, taquin.

— Pas moyen d’acheter quoi que ce soit pour ça alors… y’avait de l’huile d’olive à la cuisine…

L’autre se redressa soudainement contre lui, incrédule, sans pour autant s’écarter.

— T’es sérieux là ?

— Tu veux que ça passe bien ou pas ?

Il se rallongea et écarta légèrement les jambes du mieux qu’il le pouvait, grommelant alors l’autre lui mordillait maintenant la mâchoire et reprenait son massage intime.

— T’as de la chance que je t’aime.

— Je sais.

La discussion s’arrêta là.

Dans les minutes qui suivirent, ils ne se séparèrent que quelques instants, au début, pour tirer de sous le lit ce dont ils avaient besoin. Les caresses reprirent, les rôles s’échangèrent. Le matelas crissa sous le poids des genoux et des coudes qui se positionnaient. Les frissons parcoururent la peau quand les doigts lubrifiés se glissèrent, précis, jusqu’à leurs buts. S’enfoncèrent. Lentement. Un. Puis deux à la demande de l’autre. S’écartèrent. Entamèrent un lent va-et-vient, leur propriétaire collant son membre tendu contre la cuisse offerte.

— Plus…

L’ordre fut suivi, un petit cri appréciatif étouffé dans l’oreiller en réaction au mouvement des doigts qui étaient maintenant profondément enfoncés et tendaient à accélérer. Les hanches se mirent en action, accompagnant l’amant attentif dans ses gestes, doux puis plus passionnés. Il se mordit fortement la lèvre jusqu’au sang, son sexe pulsant de désir à la vue de son bien-aimé tremblant sous sa domination.

— Je te veux…

Les yeux brouillés de plaisir se tournèrent vers lui, à moitié cachés par les mèches humides et le tissu froissé de la taie. À cet instant, il ne sut plus s’il l’aimait davantage qu’il ne le désirait. Peut-être que c’était les deux, tout aussi fort à la fois, chaque sentiment augmentant en puissance pour rattraper l’autre.

— Viens…

Il ne fallut lui dire qu’une simple fois.

Les gémissements de plaisir emplirent la chambre. Les peaux glissèrent l’une contre l’autre. Un torse recouvrit un dos brûlant ; les baisers, le cou offert. Le mouvement doux et amoureux se mua rapidement en passion dévorante, les cuisses claquant contre ses partenaires. Les mains enserrèrent celles crispées sur les draps. Le lit couina, emporté par le balancement incessant des deux amants. La litanie de mots doux déclamés fut rapidement coupée par de langoureux geignements jusqu’à ne devenir qu’un borborygme ininterrompu de sons d’extase.

Puis un cri étouffé de jouissance. Le corps qui se crispe dans son plaisir immédiat, mais attendu, s’effondre sur les draps souillés. L’autre dont les mouvements se font chaotiques sur l’homme offert, avant qu’il ne se tende soudainement et ne jouisse au plus profond de son amant sans penser un instant à quitter la chaleur aimée, lui provoquant un gémissement appréciatif, prolongeant l’orgasme ressenti.

Prudemment, tremblant, il se laissa tomber sur le dos de son amant, s’attirant cette fois un geignement dépréciatif.

— Lourd…

Le jeune homme prit deux, trois secondes pour retrouver son souffle avant d’embrasser l’épaule de son amant et de se retirer avec la délicatesse qu’il pouvait, ignorant les fluides et preuves de leur activité. Il se laissa glisser contre lui, une jambe toujours par-dessus son partenaire. Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent, encore embrumés par le plaisir. Peu importait que leur lit fût complètement défait et fort peu agréable pour dormir. Peu leur importait qu’ils aient sans aucun doute été entendus par leurs voisins de chambre. Un sourire s’étira sur leurs lèvres fatiguées. Ils se rapprochèrent l’un de l’autre, difficilement, douloureusement. Leurs bras entourèrent tant bien que mal l’être aimé.

Ils s’endormirent.

* * *

10 mai 1999

Square Grimmaurd

Londres

Dans les jours qui suivirent la prise de contact entre Drago Malefoy et son père, les choses changèrent.

Étonnamment fidèle à la parole qu’il avait donnée à son fils, Lucius Malefoy s’avéra un allié de poids – _redoutable_. La première chose, qui surprit Hermione un instant, fut que le Ministère mit en pause tous ses plans de réforme. La crise politique provoquée par les exactions de Voldemort, principalement depuis le 2 mai dernier, empêcha Malefoy d’agir à sa guise. Après tout, il souhaitait réformer la société sorcière de manière pérenne et il était parfaitement conscient que s’il passait en force alors que des événements bien plus graves se produisaient en ce moment – comme les attaques folles et imprévisibles du Lord Noir à travers leur pays – il n’obtiendrait pas le soutien escompté.

Alors, en bon politicien qu’il était, il avait pris son mal en patience et s’assurait qu’il pourrait conserver la main sur le gouvernement le plus longtemps possible, de la façon la plus _légale_ possible. Ses efforts se concentraient maintenant sur l’aide à la population, victime d’un sorcier qu’ils ne maîtrisaient plus – l’avaient-ils un jour vraiment maîtrisé ? – et la condamnation de ses actes. En lisant les journaux et principalement _La Gazette du Sorcier_ , l’Ordre s’étonna de voir que Lucius Malefoy réussissait à s’écarter et remettre en cause l’action du Lord sans en payer les conséquences. Mais peut-être, à l’instar de Drago, de Severus ou même d’Herbert, qu’ils n’auraient pas dû douter de ses compétences en ce domaine.

Rapidement, ils apprirent par le biais de la Licorne qu’aucune action de Voldemort n’était parvenue à l’étranger. Contrairement aux semaines précédentes où la communication anglaise semblait pointer, discrètement, les erreurs commises par Voldemort comme un avertissement au monde, plus rien ne paraissait dorénavant. Tout paraissait étonnamment calme aux yeux des Européens, ignorants de la terreur qui régnait sur l’île bretonne. Il n’en fallut pas plus pour comprendre que Malefoy tenait – définitivement – la situation entre ses mains et que le seul élément qu’il ne pouvait gérer était Voldemort.

Ce qui ne fit que motiver davantage Hermione à lutter contre lui.

* * *

Les événements du 2 mai avaient radicalement changé la donne pour l’Ordre du Phénix. Alors que les attaques du Lord paraissaient complètement désordonnées précédemment, son arrivée était systématique à tout endroit où ils étaient intervenus. C’était comme s’il s’était soudainement réveillé et intéressé à ce qui se passait sur son territoire. Si la moindre action résistante était rapportée, Voldemort arrivait peu de temps après et causait un véritable carnage tant sur la population sorcière que moldue. On parlait de terrorisme de leur côté, les Moldus complètement inconscients de la guerre qui se jouait autour d’eux et leur Premier Ministre totalement laissé dans le flou depuis que Lucius avait rompu tous les liens entre les deux gouvernements.

Mais si Voldemort suivait à la trace les apparitions de l’Ordre, la situation était bien pire quand Harry était impliqué. Dès le 3 mai, ils avaient tenté de rassurer la population par _L’Espoir_ , comme ils le faisaient depuis un mois. Ils ne savaient pas comment cela se faisait que Voldemort _se réveille_ soudainement et ait pris connaissance tout d’un coup du papier résistant, mais les faits étaient là.

Le village où ils avaient réalisé la photo avait été rayé de la carte.

Malgré le jonc protégeant son esprit fermement présent à son poignet, Harry avait ressenti toute la folie et la rage que Voldemort avait mises à détruire et tuer. Quelques flashs avaient défilé devant ses yeux pour la première fois depuis des mois, réminiscence du lien qui les tenait tous deux.

Il avait quitté la pièce où il se trouvait pour aller vomir le contenu de son estomac en se rendant compte de ce qui s’était produit.

En se rendant compte que c’était sa faute si tous ces gens étaient morts.

Gratuitement.

Il avait donc pris la décision de ne plus sortir. Ne plus apparaître dans des lieux reconnaissables. Cela avait été plus facile à dire de lui-même que d’attendre que quelqu’un dans l’Ordre n’en fasse la remarque. Il avait préféré éviter les regards emplis de pitié et de compassion des autres quand il avait pris la décision à leur place.

Pourtant, même si les guérillas menées par l’Ordre avaient drastiquement diminué à cause de l’action du Lord, la résistance se portait bien. Plus que bien. Car la population avait pris le pas. À l’instar des citoyens de Bristol qui avaient sauvé Charlie, Jin Lei et Remus, c’étaient les sorciers eux-mêmes qui commençaient à agir. Poussés au désespoir par ce qui arrivait à leur monde, poussés à l’espoir par ceux qui se battaient pour eux depuis le début, ils reprenaient les rênes de leurs vies et de leurs destins. Il ne s’agissait plus simplement d’une organisation rebelle qui tentait de rendre la liberté à son peuple, mais le peuple qui tentait d’aider son organisation rebelle.

Et pour angle d’attaque, fournis par Lucius Malefoy, les noms, photos et adresses des Mangemorts résolument fidèles à Voldemort, qu’il savait qu’il ne pourrait rallier à sa cause. Le dilemme moral avait été fort au 12, Square Grimmaurd. Devaient-ils transmettre ces informations à la population ? Devaient-ils garder pour eux ces éléments ? Plus simplement, que devaient-ils en faire ?

 _À la guerre comme à la guerre,_ avait conclu Seamus quelque temps plus tôt quand il avait expliqué ses actions à Belfast. L’Ordre et la Licorne avaient ravalé leur moralité et accepté la délation. À travers _L’Espoir_ , ils avaient diffusé les avis de recherches. Et, comme escompté – _redouté ?_ – les citoyens avaient pris les choses en main. Des agressions. Des disparitions. Sans doute des meurtres.

Peut-être en payeraient-ils tous les conséquences plus tard.

* * *

Si la situation bougeait rapidement au Royaume-Uni, les nouvelles apportées par Auber lors de son dernier appel confirmèrent qu’elle se faisait brutalement explosive à travers l’Europe.

— Des coups d’État ?

— Espagne, Roumanie et Pologne, leur confirma Auber à l’autre bout du fil. Ils sont en pleins affrontements ouverts, c’est la guerre civile.

Severus fronça les sourcils, tapotant du bout du doigt la surface du bureau où il était assis avec Madeleine et Hermione pour répondre à l’appel.

Depuis leur retour sur le territoire britannique, la communication avec la Licorne était régulière et leur permettait d’accorder leurs actions et discours dans les deux pays. La situation en France était bien plus calme que celle qu’ils connaissaient ici, les Mangemorts ayant été élus au pouvoir par un habile jeu démocratique – dangereux, mais légal. Une guerre civile était inenvisageable en l’état à Paris à moins de détruire toute la structure politique du pays. C’est pourquoi Judith et son groupe ne pouvaient intervenir comme l’Ordre le faisait ici. Le peuple soutenait majoritairement la politique épurative des Mangemorts.

Pour l’instant.

Car, comme le témoignaient ces pays où le transfert de pouvoir ne s’était pas fait dans le calme et la légalité, les sorciers eux-mêmes prenaient les choses en main. Ils se rebellaient, réclamaient cœurs et âmes le départ des troupes pro-Voldemort, se mettaient à agir pour retrouver le contrôle de leurs vies. En tout cas, l’essayaient, avec les forces qu’ils pouvaient. Ce ne serait guère étonnant que d’autres organisations comme l’Ordre du Phénix ou la Licorne ne soient nées ailleurs.

Intérieurement, Severus se demanda comment Lucius et Jonathan réussissaient cet habile équilibre diplomatique. Les admira même une seconde. Car s’il aurait été plus facile pour leurs desseins de montrer au monde entier la dangerosité – enfin ! – du Lord et de ses hommes, ils ne pouvaient se permettre de mettre leur propre gouvernement en défaut. Ce qui serait le cas si l’on apprenait qu’ils ne maîtrisaient plus rien chez eux, finalement.

— Des exactions à noter ? demanda Madeleine.

— Des informations que l’on réussit à tirer des journaux étrangers et de nos agents là-bas, oui. Une chance pour nous, si j’osais dire… tous n’ont pas _la chance_ d’avoir un Lucius Malefoy en tant que Premier Ministre pour rester subtil. Plusieurs purges de Nés-Moldus et de Sangs-Mêlés ont eu lieu, et dans des conditions… malheureuses.

Hermione grimaça, comprenant le propos. Si les pro-Voldemort se montraient sous leur _meilleur_ jour, il ne serait que plus facile pour le reste du monde de se mettre en branle…

— Pour Paris, nous devrons absolument attendre que Voldemort disparaisse et que ses agissements soient exposés davantage, reprit Auber, la voix grésillant à travers le haut-parleur. Notre gouvernement continue de se déclarer ouvertement partisan, mais n’a pour l’instant pas fait adopter de mesure significative qui aiderait à un soulèvement de la population.

Madeleine soupira, bénissant et maudissant tout à la fois leur administration compliquée et verrouillée. Severus reprit la parole.

— Nous vous tiendrons au courant pour que votre action puisse se coordonner à la nôtre. Les choses s’accélèrent, comme tu as pu le comprendre.

— Judith continue son travail. Je vous recontacterai très vite.

L’appel se coupa sans autre forme d’au revoir, comme à l’accoutumée dans ces circonstances, pour limiter le temps de communication et le risque même infime qu’on puisse les espionner. On ne savait jamais si un Né-Moldu ne s’était finalement pas mis à la solde des Mangemorts et possède les compétences nécessaires… Hermione finit de noter les nouvelles informations et parcourut le papier de son regard acéré.

— Il nous faudrait avertir ces pays de la situation ici, pour que les gens prennent espoir et sachent que leur plus grand ennemi est sur le point d’être anéanti. Cela ne pourra que faire douter leurs gouvernements.

Severus et Madeleine hochèrent la tête, puis tous trois se penchèrent sur la masse de documents qui s’étaient amassés sur le bureau. Ils avaient énormément de travail en prévision.

* * *

Au sein de la demeure, la vie continua. Malgré la tension et le deuil qui parcouraient chacun de ses membres, ils retrouvaient tous un semblant de normalité. Les amitiés se rétablissaient, se renforçaient. Les petites querelles étaient toujours de mise, parfois violentes quand la pression se faisait trop importante, mais vite résolues par l’intervention de tierces personnes. Les actions de l’Ordre se faisaient plus rares, plus prudentes, mais leurs missions d’aide aux populations continuaient, leur permettant de sortir – pour presque tous.

Car parmi les assignés à résidence, Charlie se morfondait de retourner sur le front. Coincé qu’il était depuis sa blessure au Chemin de Traverse – il fallait croire qu’avoir les deux jambes brisées et le flanc ouvert était encore trop grave pour les sorciers malgré leurs potions et sortilèges – il ne pouvait plus que regarder les autres s’activer. Il comprenait enfin ce que ressentait Harry qui était le Reclus Numéro Un. Il lui tardait de repartir lui aussi sur le terrain.

Soupirant, il se laissa aller dans le canapé sur lequel il avait élu domicile aujourd’hui. Sa taille était refermée et ses jambes ressoudées, mais il sentait encore le tiraillement de ses muscles récemment réparés. Ses cicatrices lui faisaient à peine mal maintenant – il avait l’habitude avec les dragons, étonnamment – mais Oriane insistait pour qu’il prenne le maximum de repos possible. Ils étaient assez nombreux pour assurer leur présence sans qu’il ne retourne risquer sa vie ou, pire, celle des autres parce qu’il n’était pas assez en état pour garantir correctement sa sécurité.

Cependant, ce temps de repos imposé lui accordait bien trop de libertés pour laisser errer son esprit sur de nombreux sujets. Certains qu’il préférait ne pas ressasser – la mort de sa mère, de son frère ainé, la disparition d’un autre – et d’autres qui le rendaient plus… apaisé.

Comme Luna.

À sa simple pensée, Charlie sentit ses épaules se détendre. Il savait qu’il était plus âgé qu’elle. Il savait qu’elle était tout juste majeure. Il savait qu’elle avait vécu des événements traumatisants depuis son enfance, exacerbés par tout ce qui s’était produit depuis un an déjà. Il savait que la période n’était absolument pas propice aux histoires d’amour…

Pourtant, comme il l’aimait.

Charlie Weasley n’était pas homme à se pencher sur la romance et sur les aventures ni d’un soir, ni plus longues. Il ne s’y était jamais intéressé, ne s’était jamais soucié que de sa famille, du Quidditch, puis des dragons. Pourtant, quand il l’avait rencontrée…

L’homme sentit des mains glisser sur ses épaules, il frémit.

—Comment tu te sens ?

Il retint à peine un sourire en entendant la douce voix de celle qui était en train d’emplir ses pensées. Charlie posa la main sur une des siennes, la prit, l’embrassa tendrement.

— Mieux. Tout s’est bien passé ?

Luna fit le tour du canapé et se laissa tomber près de lui, repoussant une mèche derrière son oreille.

— Nous sommes tous rentrés en un seul morceau. Aucune perte.

Comme il n’aimait pas l’entendre parler comme un soldat… Pourtant, c’était ce qu’ils étaient tous en ces temps difficiles. Charlie leva un bras et l’attira contre lui. La jeune femme se laissa faire, prudente quant à ses appuis, craintive de lui causer plus de mal qu’il n’en avait déjà. Il se pencha et déposa un baiser sur son crâne. Luna soupira et ferma les yeux, laissant la fatigue de sa sortie quitter son être et se permettant de se ressourcer dans l’étreinte. Le roux l’observa, détailla ses traits qui avaient perdu toute juvénilité ces derniers temps, ce petit bout de femme qui cachait sous son pull trop grand une puissante sorcière. Intelligente, décidée, loyale, curieuse, rêveuse, aimante…

— Épouse-moi quand tout sera terminé.

Le crépitement du feu accompagna le battement de cœur de Charlie qui sembla emplir la pièce. Luna cligna des yeux, releva légèrement la tête vers lui. Il déglutit.

— Pas tout de suite. Peut-être… plus tard. Je sais qu’on avait dit qu’on prenait notre temps, que c’était pas le moment, mais—

— D’accord, se contenta-t-elle de répondre de sa voix rêveuse, un sourire s’étirant sur ses lèvres.

 _D’accord_? Il s’arrêta dans son pauvre discours. Ferma la bouche, la rouvrit. La ferma encore. Luna se redressa en prenant soin de ne pas trop s’appuyer contre lui et l’embrassa du bout des lèvres avant de se réinstaller, satisfaite.

Machinalement, Charlie resserra sa prise sur ses épaules, comme s’il ne voulait plus jamais la laisser partir. Mais à qui mentait-il ? Il ne la laisserait plus jamais repartir, c’était un fait établi.

Il sourit, le cœur débordant d’amour et d’espoir.

* * *

17 mai 1999

Oxford

Dégustant une tasse d’Earl Grey, Jonathan Nott lisait avec attention l’ébauche de la _Gazette_ qu’on venait de lui faire parvenir pour validation. D’un œil assuré, il vérifia que ses directives avaient été respectées à la lettre et que, une fois de plus, Skeeter jouait bien son rôle. Bien qu’il n’eût pas trop à s’en faire de ce côté.

La ligne éditoriale de la _Gazette_ en ces temps-ci était simple. S’assurer que le Ministère prenne ses distances avec les actions de Voldemort sans que les fidèles irréductibles du sorcier ne se retournent clairement contre la faction de Lucius. Détourner l’attention de la population des responsabilités du gouvernement. Simplissime.

En cela, Rita Skeeter s’était avérée un atout formidable.

Dès son arrivée à la tête du journal sorcier, Nott s’était empressé de la prendre sous son aile, de la manipuler, de la rallier à leur cause. Étrangement, cela n’avait pas été si difficile. Accro aux articles-chocs croustillants, elle s’était évidemment régalée de tous les scandales qui passaient à sa portée pour en informer la population. Et si personne ne se doutait que quelques Imperium ponctuels l’obligeaient à ravaler ses potins les plus dangereux pour l’image du Ministère, personne ne viendrait pleurer sur son sort. Non, Nott était très fier de sa recrue qui lui permettait de ne pas avoir à se mouiller directement dans la production des articles les plus problématiques en cas de… contretemps.

D’un geste sec, il replia le journal et le déposa sur la table d’appoint de son fauteuil où une lampe antique illuminait la pièce encore mal éclairée par les premières lueurs du jour. Il croisa les doigts sur son ventre.

— Et toi, qu’en penses-tu ?

Pansy, debout devant lui, le regard vide, ne lui répondit rien. Il renifla de mépris.

— Comme si une petite gourgandine de ta trempe pouvait y entendre quelque chose en politique…

Elle ne dit aucun mot. Évidemment. Elle était fermement sous leur coupe.

Depuis que Lucius avait déjoué la première tentative d’assassinat, la jeune femme était devenue leur petit pion personnel. À leur demande – ordre – insistante, elle rapportait tout ce qu’elle pouvait entendre. Que ce fût intéressant ou pas, elle rendait compte chaque jour auprès de l’un des deux hommes. Soumise au Serment Inviolable qui l’empêcherait de dénoncer leurs plans de mutinerie, puis à l’envoûtement permanent qui brouillait son esprit quant à leurs actions et ses propres tentatives de meurtre, elle leur confirmait à son insu qui restait résolument fidèle au Lord, qui médisait sur le dos de Lucius voire menaçait son intégrité… et ils intervenaient en conséquence. Les noms étaient joyeusement donnés à l’Ordre pour qu’ils s’occupent eux-mêmes de ces individus problématiques. En somme, Pansy leur était bien utile pour confirmer leurs alliés et leurs ennemis potentiels. Ce qui n’était pas négligeable dans leurs plans pour le futur. Car, éliminer les Mangemorts radicaux, c’était s’assurer qu’il ne restait auprès d’eux que les plus fidèles. Ceux qui, une fois tout terminé, continueraient à leur servir d’appui pour reprendre les Grandes Réformes Magiques, comme il l’était bien prévu.

— Comme si on allait laisser ces événements nous faire abandonner nos projets… marmonna-t-il sous le regard éteint de son ancienne belle-fille.

L’âtre qui réchauffait la pièce s’éclaira soudainement et une clochette tinta, annonciatrice qu’une communication par le réseau de cheminette était demandée. Jonathan claqua de la langue et se leva pour autoriser l’apparition de la tête de son interlocuteur.

— Quoi ? demanda-t-il de manière sèche.

Les boucles blondes de Rita Skeeter se dessinèrent d’abord, rapidement suivies par ses lunettes à écailles et enfin les contours de son visage. La bouche outrageusement maquillée s’étira en un sourire qui laissa entrapercevoir ses dents en or.

— Lord Nott, navrée de vous déranger de si bon matin, minauda-t-elle. Mais j’aimerais savoir s’il était possible de vous soumettre un article _scandaleusement sensationnel_ pour l’édition d’aujourd’hui !

Conscient qu’il devait malgré tout ménager Skeeter s’il voulait s’assurer de sa coopération plus facile, Jonathan pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté, lui indiquant de partager son idée. Ravie de ne point être immédiatement rebutée, la sorcière s’empressa d’enchaîner, regardant à droite puis à gauche comme pour s’assurer que personne ne pourrait lui voler son scoop. Trop concentrée sur ses propres alentours, elle ne porta aucune attention à la jeune fille immobile derrière Nott.

— Eh bien, _mes sources_ – je les ai interrogées et vérifiées moi-même, vous le savez bien ! – m’ont rapporté – et il était temps – qu’une ville échappe totalement à notre information et ce depuis des mois déjà – mais comment avons-nous fait pour passer à côté de cela ?

La mâchoire de Jonathan se serra et ses yeux sombres se noircirent davantage. Skeeter ne sembla pas remarquer que l’accueil s’était fait plus glacial. Elle enchaîna :

— Cambridge, imaginez-vous ? Pourquoi ne l’a-t-on pas remarqué plus tôt ? Aucune entrée ni sortie depuis fort longtemps, c’est plus que suspect ! Ce serait un scoop précieux, nous avons l’exclusivité, j’ai dû fouiller dur pour trouver l’information – les agents supérieurs du Ministère restent si discrets, ils —

— _Impero_.

La journaliste se tut sitôt que le rayon de magie eut atteint son front. Son regard, même noyé par les flammes du foyer, se brouilla. Jonathan garda sa baguette tendue vers elle, livide.

— Les noms de vos… _sources_.

Sous l’emprise du sortilège, elle s’exécuta. L’aristocrate sentit ses dents crisser sous la pression en entendant les noms de deux de leurs membres éminents du Magenmagot. La seule chose qui leur évita une mort douloureuse prochaine – mais pas un _sermon approprié_ – fut d’apprendre que Skeeter n’avait eu l’information que par ses talents de fouine et d’Animagus. Nott inspira profondément, se retenant à grand-peine d’attirer la sorcière dans son manoir pour l’assassiner. Elle pouvait lui être encore d’une aide précieuse.

Si elle cessait de fouiner où elle ne le devait pas.

— Vous allez immédiatement oublier cette histoire de Cambridge et cesser d’espionner au sein du Ministère. Il n’y a rien là-bas qui puisse vous intéresser.

Skeeter hocha lentement la tête, machinalement.

— Maintenant, repartez d’où vous venez et supprimez le moindre écrit que vous avez pu pondre à ce sujet. Il ne doit plus rien rester. Cambridge n’existe plus pour vous.

— Oui… je vais brûler tout ça…

— Parfait. La prochaine fois que vous oserez venir me déranger de si bon matin, ce sera pour me donner la localisation de mon traître de fils, comme je vous l’ai demandé, et pas pour autre chose.

D’un nouveau geste de baguette, il la congédia, faisant brutalement disparaître sa tête dans les flammes qui s’étouffèrent dans le même temps, emplissant la cheminée d’une épaisse fumée noirâtre. Jonathan se retourna vers Pansy qu’il avait presque oubliée.

— Et toi, repars. Nous nous reverrons demain pour ton prochain rapport. J’ai autre chose à faire qu’à supporter ta présence.

Pansy hocha la tête puis se détourna vers la porte d’entrée, l’esprit embrumé par l’envoûtement auquel elle était soumise, alors que Jonathan Nott se relaissait tomber dans son fauteuil, maudissant les incapables qui l’entouraient parfois et nourrissant de sombres desseins pour son héritier. Elle passa le seuil de la demeure, retrouvant petit à petit ses moyens comme à l’accoutumée quand elle revenait voir Jonathan. Pendant quelques secondes alors qu’elle parcourait en sens inverse le chemin dallé pour sortir de la propriété, elle essaya de se remémorer sa conversation avec l’homme. Il lui semblait qu’elle était venue pour tenter d’empoisonner Lucius qui était présent – elle en était certaine, mais avait échoué, une fois de plus. C’était flou dans son esprit, mais elle était sûre d’avoir fait ça. Pris le thé avec les deux hommes comme une ancienne amie de leurs deux fils et membre éminente des forces du Grand Gouverneur, empoisonné la tasse destinée à Lucius, mais renversée par un imbécile d’elfe de maison. Oui, c’était ce qui s’était passé.

Comme à chaque visite, rien de probant ni résultat, en somme.

Pourtant, elle ralentit sa marche. Dans son esprit légèrement embrumé, un souvenir de ce début de matinée se faisait moins flou. Le souvenir d’une… conversation ? Elle jeta un coup d’œil par-dessus son épaule pour regarder le manoir, perplexe.

Cambridge ?

* * *

17 mai 1999

Oxford

Le mal de tête qui paraissait diminuer ses capacités depuis son thé avec Jonathan et Lucius ne s’atténua pas alors qu’elle transplanait dans le domaine du Lord. Un vrombissement semblait résonner dans ses oreilles. Elle grimaça, posant ses mains sur ses tempes dans une tentative désespérée de diminuer le bruit et, surtout, ne pas oublier la pensée qui l’avait traversée une fois les grilles du manoir Nott franchies. Pansy respira profondément, déglutit, rassembla son courage pour parcourir les couloirs qui la mèneraient à son maître.

Depuis que le Lord Noir lui avait confié cette mission, elle ne semblait plus être elle-même. Les maux de tête s’étaient accentués, la laissant souvent haletante dans son lit, le regard fixé sur le plafond. Ses journées devenaient des instants embrouillés où elle n’était plus clairement consciente de ce qu’elle faisait. Sa seule certitude, c’était qu’elle avait déjà tenté d’assassiner le Ministre de la Magie trois fois, sans succès. Il lui semblait pourtant qu’elle n’avait pas été si loin du but – _peut-être ? Quand ?_

Elle n’avait pas voulu se représenter sans la demande de son maître tant que sa tâche n’aurait pas été terminée, peu désireuse de lui rapporter son échec et d’ainsi se soumettre à sa torture. Et puis, se rappela-t-elle avec une vague impression de déjà-vu, elle devait tout faire pour lui. Il était son maître, le sorcier le plus important à ses yeux, elle ferait tout pour lui, corps, âme et magie. Le décevoir était impensable, inenvisageable. Pourtant, malgré la peur et l’admiration qu’elle ressentait pour le Lord, elle devait absolument transmettre ce qu’elle avait entendu ce matin. À cette pensée, le vrombissement reprit de plus belle.

— Tiens donc…

Le résonnement stoppa immédiatement à l’entende de cette voix nasillarde qui emplit la pièce où elle avait transplané. Pansy releva les yeux et tomba nez à nez avec Bellatrix. Un élan de haine la prit soudainement et elle ne dut qu’à son mal de crâne de ne pas tirer immédiatement sa baguette.

La femme, habillée d’une robe rouge entre cuir et velours, s’avança vers elle, assurée. Derrière elle se glissait, comme très souvent, Nagini. Pansy s’inclina légèrement devant le serpent sans même y penser, ignorant la folle qui s’approchait.

— Le petit oisillon revient nous rendre visite… tu n’es pas encore morte ? demanda-t-elle avait de partir dans un rire dément, comme si sa plaisanterie était la meilleure jamais entendue.

Le serpent continua sa route là où Bellatrix l’avait arrêtée, venant fermement tourner autour des chevilles de la jeune Serpentarde. Pansy releva résolument le menton et se redressa, cacha tous douleur et signe de faiblesse qu’elle aurait pu montrer à sa rivale. Elle avait un public important après tout.

— Je suis là pour faire mon rapport à mon Maître, pas pour perdre mon temps avec les repris de justice pouilleux.

La Mangemort fut immédiatement sur elle, sa baguette pointée sous sa gorge et s’enfonçant douloureusement dans sa trachée. Pansy ne bougea pas d’un pouce, peu effrayée par les yeux fous de sa comparse. Nagini s’était soudainement écartée du chemin de Bellatrix et s’éleva légèrement, sifflant dangereusement, pour manifester son mécontentement. La femme l’ignora.

— Attention petit oisillon… À l’instant où tu n’auras plus la moindre utilité pour notre Maître, je me _délecterai_ de nourrir sa chère et tendre Nagini de tes entrailles, susurra-t-elle en collant presque son nez au sien et accordant au serpent un sourire presque d’excuse.

— J’aurais aimé dire que ta pauvre carcasse la nourrira bien avant moi, mais ce serait insulter la belle Nagini que de vouloir lui infliger ta chair putride. _Je_ serai celle qui lui sera le plus utile, continua-t-elle alors que Bellatrix lui crachait au visage après un cri furieux. Après tout, à quoi sers-tu réellement ?

Nagini derrière un sifflement de langue, sembla ricaner et s’éloigna.

— Pauvre petite sotte ! hurla Bellatrix en se tirant les cheveux. Je suis sa préférée depuis toujours ! Tu n’es rien ! Rien, rien, _rien_ —

— Pourquoi ces hurlements en ma demeure _s’ils ne sont de torture_ ?

— _Maître_! s’exclamèrent soudainement les deux femmes en s’écrasant au sol dans une posture de soumission totale.

Accueillant Nagini le long de son bras tendu vers elle, les yeux rouges de Voldemort ne dévièrent pas de ses deux Mangemortes, sa baguette résolument présente dans son autre main.

* * *

Dès l’instant où Dumbledore lui avait appris la magie dans son pauvre orphelinat moldu, Tom Jedusor avait ressenti une curiosité avide à son sujet. _Pourquoi ? Comment ? Quelles étaient ses limites ?_

Il avait consacré la majorité de sa scolarité à son étude, cherchant à approfondir ses connaissances et engranger le maximum d’informations qu’il pourrait tirer de ses professeurs – pitoyables pour la plupart. Les livres étaient devenues sa principale source. La Réserve de la Bibliothèque de Poudlard n’avait presque plus de secrets pour lui. Puis, après la collecte de renseignements, les expériences. Expériences magiques, expériences sur animaux, sur créatures magiques, sur êtres vivants, humains. Sur sorciers. Il les avait ensorcelés. Envoutés. Tués. Disséqués.

Les connaissances s’étaient accumulées. Sa pensée purificatrice se construisait, il s’enfonçait dans les arcanes de la Magie Noire, il prenait conscience que le monde devait appartenir aux sorciers et uniquement à eux, êtres suprêmes qu’ils étaient. La Magie était puissante. Elle était inégalable. Elle était _tout_.

C’était à cet instant précis qu’il avait eu conscience de sa propre mortalité.

Si la Magie était bien au-dessus de la totalité de ce bas-monde, elle pouvait aussi être la cause de sa perte. Et ça, dans les ambitions qu’il nourrissait, c’était inenvisageable. L’Avada Kedavra, le sortilège qu’il affectionnait tant, car il pouvait retirer la vie instantanément et le fascinait par sa couleur profondément ancrée aux armoiries de sa famille, devint sa plus grande peur.

Alors il avait cherché à se soustraire aux impératifs et aux conséquences d’un tel sortilège. Cherché, cherché encore. Lu, étudié. Il avait envouté. Tué. Disséqué. Puis fini par trouver.

Le problème, ce n’était pas la Magie présente dans ses élus, c’était le cœur. L’Avada, son sortilège de prédilection, avait un fonctionnement simple. Il faisait arrêter de battre le cœur, sans espoir qu’il ne reparte un jour. Alors il comprit. Il fallait se débarrasser de son cœur.

Après tout, ce ne serait que faire un pas de plus vers la Grande Magie. Débarrassé de cette chose insignifiante qui le liait à une mortalité inéluctable, il deviendrait plus Grand. Il serait un être de Magie. Bien supérieur au reste.

Il lui fallut quelques années, mais il atteint son objectif. Dans un rituel qu’il garda secret, même à ses plus fidèles, ses préférés, même à sa belle Nagini, il détruisit son cœur mortel et le remplaça par un cœur magique, alimenté par sa propre origine. Son corps n’était plus qu’un circuit magique, indépendant du sang et des battements stupides qu’il avait subis pendant des années. Sa peau, privée du flux qui parcourait autrefois ses veines se fit froide, grisâtre. Il avait abandonné sa mortalité et son humanité. Il était invincible.

Puis il y avait eu la prophétie. Ce stupide bambin qui lui avait renvoyé son sortilège impardonnable alors qu’il finissait d’achever le massacre de sa famille. Voldemort n’avait survécu que parce qu’il était déjà mort. Son enveloppe charnelle avait disparu, ne laissant plus qu’une énergie maléfique se mettre à l’abri dans l’espoir – _assuré_ – d’un jour retrouver son réceptacle et redevenir l’être surpuissant qu’elle était fondamentalement.

Aujourd’hui, Voldemort était bien revenu. Présent. Incontournable. Son enveloppe recomposée, sa magie tout aussi puissante voire bien plus qu’auparavant.

Avec un calme qu’il n’avait plus ressenti depuis des mois, il s’avança lentement.

Le bas de sa robe frotta les dalles de pierres de l’allée, repoussant avec elle les pétales des fleurs qui avaient voleté avec le vent. Il les écrasa sans y accorder la moindre pensée. Le silence était étouffant. Les oiseaux semblaient avoir déserté l’endroit sitôt qu’il avait été investi par d’autres _choses_ bien plus menaçantes que l’orage qui couvait.

Voldemort tendit un doigt noueux, effleura l’air. Il s’électrisa, prit une forme ondulée et une légère couleur bleutée parcourut quelques mètres dans l’atmosphère. Les lèvres gercées s’étirèrent dans un sourire cruel, les fentes qu’étaient ses iris semblèrent briller de malice.

— Alors, on se cache ?

Il leva sa baguette. Rassembla ses forces.

Et, dans un large mouvement de bras, envoya un sortilège si puissant que sa profonde couleur écarlate éclaira les nuages sombres comme les éclairs qui s’abattirent soudainement sur la ville de Cambridge.

La barrière magique s’effondra dans un violent fracas de verre brisé.

17 mai 1999

Matematical Bridge

Cambridge


End file.
